Love will be the key
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Suite directe de Leave me a chance Cette année ne sera pas comme les autres pour quatre adolescents... "Tu dois accepter qui tu es!" "Aimer plus fort est la clé" "Je vois des choses..." "Quelqu'un m'observe je le sens..." un terrible secret "Aides moi...
1. Bande annonce

Ola :-) Alors voila, ce n'était pas prévu au tout départ mais j'ai décidé de donner une suite a **Leave me a chance **je me suis attachée aux deux personnages que j'ai créé, Max et Cassy. Ils seront avec deux autres Victoire Weasley et Ted Lupin les personnages principaux de cette suite.

Pour les nouveaux arrivant, cette fiction pourrait se lire indépendamment, mais je conseil quand même de lire la première partie pour bien tout comprendre... Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je n'ai pas de fréquence pour poster les chapitres. Je poste dés qu'un chapitre est terminé et comme j'ai plusieurs fiction en cours... je reprend les cours également donc il vous faudra vous montrer patients et compréhensifs lol néanmoins, je n'abandonne jamais quelque chose de commencé donc, no panic!

Sur ce, je vous propose de découvrir la bande annonce d'une fic qui s'annonce lourde en émotion et en mystère...

En espérant vous faire passer de bons moment tout au long de son écriture, je vous souhaite a tous, une agréable lecture...

**Disclaimer:** c'est devenu une habitude de le faire... les persos et lieux de cette histoire ne m'appartiennes que dans mes rêves :-) (a part Max, Cassy et les autres personnages de mon invention!)

**

* * *

Cette année ne sera pas comme les autres pour quatre ****adolescents…**

« Dernière et ultime année d'insouciance les amis ! »

« Nostalgique ? »

« Un peu »

« Cassy… ça ne vas pas ? »

« Je vais très bien Vic' rassure toi »

**... ayant hérité d'un pouvoir sans précédant, la jeune Cassandra devra faire face a son destin…**

« Tu dois accepter qui tu es ! »

« Je ne veux pas devenir une bête de foire ! »

« Le destin ne peut être changé Cassandra, tu dois le comprendre »

« Je ne payerai pas les erreurs qui ne sont pas les miennes ! »

« C'est injuste… »

… **mais un lourd secret se cache dans les murs de la tour de divination…**

« Elle finira par tout découvrir Sibylle ! »

« La mettre au courant ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses Sonia ! »

« Elle est si jeune… »

« Elle saura s'en sortir »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

« Cassandra est intelligente et elle est bien entourée »

… **un secret bien gardé qui pourtant se livrera de lui-même…**

« THOMAS ! »

« Cassy ? Cassy regarde moi »

« J'ai l'impression de devenir folle Max… » Murmurait Cassandra

« Aide-moi… »

« Je vois des choses… »

« Je t'aime… jamais on ne t'enlèvera a moi »

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir »

**... une histoire pleine de mystères…**

« Pourquoi je vois toute ces choses tante Sibylle ? »

« Ce ne sont que des rêves Cassy »

« N'ai pas peur… je suis là »

… **une prophétie…**

« Mais qu'est ce que tout ça veut dire ? »

« Relaax Vic' tu vas nous faire une crise »

« _Aimer plus fort est la clé_ »

« Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

… **de l'amitié…**

« On sera toujours là les uns pour les autres » disait Teddy

« Tu es comme un frère pour moi »

« Tu viendrais au bal avec moi ? En toute amitié bien sûr ! »

… **de la jalousie…**

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouve à ce type ! »

« Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas Max ! »

« Il m'énerve ! »

« Cette fille me rends dingue Ted »

« Si tu ouvrais un peu plus les yeux, tu verrais qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle veut faire paraître ! »

… **du danger…**

« Quelqu'un m'observe je le sens… »

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur »

Une silhouette dans la nuit… un cri… des pleurs…

« Elle a disparut ! »

« CASSY !! »

« ATTENTION !! »

… **de la rancœur…**

« Tu crois que tout t'es acquis, mais tu n'as rien t'entend ? »

Drago s'énervait : « grandit un peu bon sang, tu n'es plus un gamin Max ! »

« Et c'est toi qui parle de morale ? Toi qui as abandonné ta fiancée il y a des années ? »

« MAX ! »

« Drago… »

« Laisse-moi »

… **de l'humour…**

« Ca y'est !!! Ça y'est !!! »

Ted sautait partout « Okay okay Ted… mais si tu m'embrasse, je t'en colle une ! »

« Tu crois que j'arriverais à survivre à toutes ces furies ? »

« Oh je n'en doute pas une seconde… »

« Énervant ! »

« Prétentieuse ! »

« Vic' qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! »

« Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas ma nouvelle couleur ? »

« On dirait une… »

« Cassy ! » s'indigna Vic'

« Quoi ? Ça changera un peu… »

« Sale garce… »

« J'ai entendu ! »

Des éclats de rire… des mains qui se tiennent…

… **des décisions ****à prendre…**

« Il faut que tu le lui dises Max… »

« Je ne la mérite pas… »

« Pourquoi tu te complique tant la vie ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre… »

« Mais tu l'aime »

« Oui… c'est bien ça le problème »

… **la vie de ces quatre ados va être bouleversée et cette dernière année risque de rester gravée dans les mémoires…**

« Tu es complètement fou ! Elle est trop bien protégée »

« J'aurais cette gamine, quoi que tu en dise »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Max… » Pleurait Cassy

… **venez suivre cette aventure pleine de rebondissements en tout genre dans 'Love will be the key'**

La respiration saccadée… son visage dans ses mains, ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter les siens

« Dit le… »

« … »

« Je t'en prie dit le… »

« Je… je t'aime »

* * *

Verdict? :-)

Cela mérite votre attention et une chtite review? xD

wi hein... :)

A bientôt pour le prologue!

Bisoux

Jess


	2. Prologue

Salut à tous!!! Je sais que le blabla est en général à la fin, mais là je tenais particulièrement à vous remercier, tous autant que vous êtes! D'avoir été si nombreux à m'avoir ajouté a vos histoires favorites, ou encore auteur favoris... de toutes vos reviews! C'est inespéré pour moi et je vous suis très reconnaissante vraiment, vous n'imaginez pas l'immense bonheur que j'ai eu en découvrant une semaine à peine après avoir posté mes bandes annonces, 117 messages dans ma boîte mail provenant tous du même site FF NET!!! alors MERCI du fond du coeur!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent toujours a JK Rowling

**Chanson:** _Je laisse à l'abandon, Les dix commandements_.

_

* * *

Je laisse à l'abandon_

_Cet amour que j'ai porté_

_Voulut au plus profond_

_A-t-on vraiment le choix_

_Quand on nous coupe les bras ?_

_****  
_

Prologue.

05 mars 1999, Washington, chambre de la première dame.

Il pouvait entendre ses hurlements du fond du couloir. Elles lui avaient dit de rester dehors. Et il ne supportait pas ça ! C'était sa femme ! Sa fille ! Et il n'avait même pas le droit d'assister à la venue au monde de son enfant, de leur enfant. Mais elle le lui avait demandé comme une faveur quelques jours plus tôt.

_« John s'il te plaît, quand le moment sera venu, je veux que tu ne cours aucuns risques. Mes sœurs seront avec moi, elles feront ce qu'il faut, je préfère que tu restes dans ton bureau, à l'abri » _avait-elle dit.

Et parce qu'_elle_ le lui avait demandé, il s'était résigné. Le travail avait commencé quelques heures plus tôt, au moment où ils se couchaient. Et maintenant, il était confiné dans son immense bureau. Muré dans un profond silence. Un silence pesant. Angoissant. Il tournait comme un lion en cage et résistait à l'envie de courir auprès d'elle chaque fois qu'il l'entendait hurler. Mais il avait promis, il attendrait.

Au bout du couloir, une chambre aux doubles portes toutes blanches. A l'intérieur, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tout au plus retombe sur les oreillers placés pour l'aider. Elle n'en peu plus. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés lui collent au visage, ses jambes tremblent.

« Sibylle… j'en peux plus » couine-t-elle.

« Encore un petit effort » répond doucement la concernée « elle est bientôt là » la jeune femme qui est en train d'accoucher serre les dents très fort pour ne pas pleurer et respire très vite.

« Ça va aller Eleanore, elle est presque là » dit une voix à ses cotés. Ressemblant très fort à sa sœur, Sonia qui lui tient la main, éponge aussi son front ruisselant de sueur. Voilà des heures que l'accouchement a commencé. Des heures de souffrance pénible pour Eleanore qui sent sa magie s'affaiblirent de minutes en minutes. Aucun médecin, ni infirmière n'est présent. Trop dangereux, Eleanore ne voulait mettre la vie de personne en danger sachant très bien ce qu'elle risquait.

« _De toute façon_ – avait-elle argumenté à ses sœurs – _au temps de nos arrières, arrières grands parents, on accouchait à domicile._ » 

« Je vais compter jusque trois Eleanore… à trois, je veux que tu pousses de toutes tes forces d'accords ? » demande Sibylle. Eleanore secoue la tête en laissant libre cours à ses larmes qu'elle ne peut décemment plus retenir.

« Tout va bien se passer Eli', on est là… » Murmure Sonia.

« Mais j'ai si mal… » Pleure Eleanore.

« Je sais ma belle, je sais… »

« Un… deux… trois… POUSSE ! » Aidée de Sonia, Eleanore se redresse et pousse de toutes ses forces. La mâchoire crispée, les yeux fermés, les goutes de sueur dégoulinant sur son visage, elle pousse encore et encore jusqu'à manquer d'air et hurle. À son hurlement, vient se mêler un autre cri. Un cri aigu, un cri innocent, un cri de _vie._ Eleanore retombe sur ses oreillers, pleurant de soulagement et de joie. C'est Sonia qui coupe le cordon. Sibylle dépose alors le bébé emmailloté dans une couverture rose, dans les bras de la jeune maman. Eleanore accueil sa petite fille le sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle est magnifique » sourit-elle. Sonia lui sourit.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Cassandra » murmure-t-elle.

À l'autre bout du couloir, dans son bureau, le président des états unis, récemment élu sent la joie l'envahir. Il les a entendu lui aussi. Les premiers pleurs de sa fille. Encore quelques minutes et il pourra la voir, la prendre dans ses bras… il est tiré hors de ses pensées lorsqu'il entend un grand fracas. Ça vient de la chambre. Faisant fi de sa promesse, il sort de la pièce en trombe et se met à courir dans le couloir et essaye d'entrer dans la chambre, en vain. Elles l'ont protégée magiquement, il ne pourra pas y accéder désemparé, il se met à frapper de toutes ses forces dans la porte blanche et entendra tout ce qui s'y passe sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit…

« Espèce de… »

« NON ! » un gros boum…

« Pas mon enfant, je vous en prie… » Supplia Eleanore.

« EMMENE LA ! »

« SONIA ! »

« ELEANORE ! » hurle Sonia.

« Ta dernière heure à sonnée je crois… » John se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette voix.

« NON !! » silence… John tombe a genoux devant la porte. Ça devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie…

Cassandra Holhund-Trelawney venait de naître.

OoO

05 mars 1999, petit village non loin de York, couvent Ste Marguerite.

Dans le couvent Ste Marguerite, tout est calme. Il est tard le soir et nul ne doit perturber le sommeil ou la méditation de tout un chacun. Un couvent est un lieu de prière et de recueillement, mais aussi d'asile… quiconque demande asile à la porte d'un couvent, trouvera une main secourable. Se dirigeant tout droit vers sa chambre, Sœur Ornella s'apprête enfin à aller dormir. Pourtant, sa destination change lorsqu'elle entend que l'on frappe à la lourde porte de bois qui garde l'entrée.

Intriguée, elle dévie donc de sens et se rend à la dite porte. Il y'a une petite fenêtre de bois par laquelle elle regarde d'abords avant d'ouvrir – sait-on jamais – et écarquille les yeux avant de refermer la fenêtre et d'ouvrir la porte avec précipitation.

« Dieu du ciel mais que vous est-il arrivé ? » s'exclame la nonne en laissant entrer une jeune fille, noir de cheveux, les yeux noisette. Elle est vêtue d'une chemise de nuit et est pied nus. Elle est enceinte et elle pleure.

« Je vous en prie ma sœur… pitié » pleure-t-elle.

« Entrez mon enfant » répond la nonne avec précipitation. « Allons, allons calmez vous venez… » Dit-elle en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules pour l'emmener quelques part où elle aurait plus chaud.

« Je vous en prie… » Répète-t-elle.

« Sœur Ornella ? Qu'est ce tout ce vacarme ? » S'exclame une voix.

« Oh ma mère… cette jeune fille est en plein désarroi, elle a besoin d'aide »

« Seigneur » s'exclame alors l'autre sœur. C'est alors que la jeune femme se stoppe, un liquide chaud lui coulant entre les jambes, elle vient de perdre les eaux. Elle relève la tête et redouble de pleurs.

« Pitié… » Dit-elle.

« Sœur Ornella… emmenez là dans une chambre, je vais chercher le nécessaire nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre le docteur, j'arrive immédiatement » sœur Ornella hoche la tête et emmène la jeune femme sur le point d'accoucher, dans une des petites chambres du couvent. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière, juste la lueur d'une bougie. La chambre est très petite et se résume à un petit lit, une garde robe et une table de chevet.

« Couchez vous ma chère, la mère suprême ne devrait pas tarder » dit sœur Ornella en l'aidant à s'allonger. La jeune femme se tient le ventre à deux mains et respire vite.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien » la rassure Sœur Ornella. Mais la jeune fille semble ne pas se calmer. Depuis son arrivée, elle ne cesse de trembler.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » demande Sœur Ornella en plaçant des oreillers sous la jeune fille.

« Ils me suivent… ils le veulent… » Murmure-t-elle.

« Qui ? Qui vous veut du mal ? » Demande Sœur Ornella en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

« Mon bébé… ils veulent mon bébé » pleure la jeune fille. La mère suprême revient avec une bassine contenant de l'eau, et des linges propres. Elle s'installe devant les jambes de la jeune fille et regarde ou en est le travail.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? » demande Sœur Ornella. La jeune fille la regarde. Elle a les yeux suppliant et son visage se crispe sous la douleur.

« Rose » répond-t-elle.

« Très bien Rose, n'ayez aucunes craintes, j'ai été sage femme je sais comment faire, vous êtes prêtes à suivre ce que je vous dis ? » Rose hoche la tête. « Bien, vous êtes complètement ouverte et le bébé ne devrait pas tarder à pousser, vous allez l'y aider en poussant vous aussi dés que vous le sentirez d'accords ? » Rose hoche encore la tête, pleurant toujours.

Une vive douleur… le bébé pousse. Aidée de sœur Ornella, ne lui lâchant pas la main, Rose se relève quelque peu et pousse.

« C'est bien Rose… encore » lui demande la mère suprême. Le manège dura deux heures. Deux heures de torture pour la future maman qui semble au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

« Vous êtes très courageuse Rose… » Lui sourit Sœur Ornella.

Un dernier effort, un dernier cri et le bébé est là. Pleurant, hurlant à plein poumons. Rose retombe sur ses oreillers, vraiment très affaiblie. La mère suprême coupe le cordon et s'affaire à débarbouiller un peu le bébé. C'est alors que Rose agrippe la main de sœur Ornella.

« Je vous en prie… protégez-le. Protégez mon bébé… je vous en supplie » sœur Ornella la regarde interdite. Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à cette jeune mère pour qu'elle soit si terrifiée ?

« Mais contre qui ? Contre quoi ? »

« Emmenez le loin d'ici… ils réussiront à le retrouver si vous le gardez, je vous en prie… » La mère suprême regarde l'échange d'un œil attentif et lui tend son petit garçon.

« Nous le protègerons… » Assure-t-elle. Rose accueil son fils dans ses bras. Elle est blanche, en sueur et a perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

« Je suis désolée… tellement désolée. Maman t'aime mon ange » pleure-t-elle, son doigt dans la minuscule main du bébé. Elle lui embrasse le front, le regardant avec tout l'amour dont une mère pouvait faire preuve. Sa vue se brouille, ses mains perdent de leur force.

« Thomas… » Murmure-t-elle. C'est finit. Rose s'est éteinte en mettant au monde son seul et unique enfant.

« Qu'a-t-il pu arriver à cette pauvre enfant ma mère ? » demande Sœur Ornella en reprenant le petit des bras de sa mère.

« Je n'en sais rien ma sœur, mais toutes les dernières volontés doivent être respectées. Je lui ai promit d'éloigner le petit et je dois tenir cette promesse » murmure la mère suprême.

Dans la nuit même, sœur Ornella quitte le couvent cachant sous sa tenue de voyage l'enfant né orphelin. Elle embarqua dans un bateau partant pour la France où elle déposerait le bébé dans un orphelinat.

Thomas Semerson venait de naître.

OoO

05 mars 1999, Londres ministère de la magie, salle des prophéties.

Tout est calme ce soir dans la salle des prophéties. Comme tous les soirs en somme. Cette salle contenait toujours autant de boule de verre. Certaines plus grandes que d'autres. Certaines plus grosses que d'autres. Accomplies ou non. C'est dans cette salle, dans l'allée 56, à la 8ème rangée en partant du bas, qu'on peut voir le phénomène.

Une boule de verre, parmi tant d'autre. Remplie d'une fumée grise, comme toutes les autres, cette petite boule se met alors a briller. Pas très fort, en un éclair, mais elle brille. Quand la lueur cesse enfin, deux noms apparaissent sur l'étiquette, sous la prophétie :

_Cassandra Trelawney_

_Thomas Semerson_

À suivre…

****

_Tu laisses à l'abandon_

_Aux prix de mille souffrances_

_Ton rêve sans défense_

_Pour l'effrayant silence_

_Des instants qui s'en vont_

_

* * *

_

Coucou !! Voilà donc pour ce prologue ! Il n'est pas comme d'habitude je sais. Premièrement, il est plus court… plus long n'aurait servit qu'a vous saouler de toute façon xD deuxièmement, je l'ai écrit au présent. Je ne le fais jamais. Parce que je n'aime pas ça lol donc ça sera le seul écrit dans ce temps lol mais je trouvais mieux de l'expliquer ainsi, enfin bref.

Je sais déjà ce que vous vous dites… enfin je pense en tout cas lol pour commencer, THE questions… mais qui est donc ce Thomas ? Ensuite les autres lol qu'ont-ils en communs tout les deux ? Évidemment, quelle prophétie ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? Qu'est ce que Cassy avait avoir la dedans ? Pourquoi Rose avait-elle si peur ? Tout ça vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite hé hé… mais au fil de l'histoire ! Voilà, j'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu, je me suis creusée bien fort cette fois xD le premier chapitre est déjà écrit et j'en profite pour vous dire que je suis (encore) chez ma maman ce week end, je le posterais donc ce week end ! A bientôt et merci a tous pour vos nombreuses review !!! :-)

Bisoux bisoux

Jess


	3. Ch1 Fin de vacances

Ola :-) Profitons en, je suis encore là l'après midi! Voici donc le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture...

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient a JK Rowling, sauf Max et Cassy :-)

**Chanson:** _Un roman d'amitié, Glenn Medeiros & Elsa_

* * *

_Sometimes I think of me and you / parfois je pense à toi et moi_

_And every now and then I think / et de temps en temps je pense_

_We'll never make it through / que nous n'y arriverons jamais_

_And every time I wond if be loosing you / et tout le temps je me demande si je te perdrais_

_But never do / mais je ne devrais pas_

_****  
_

Ch.1. Fin de vacances.

26 aout 2016. Aéroport de Washington.

« Tu me préviens quand tu as atterrit ? »

« Oui papa, promis »

« Fais attention a toi » murmura John.

« Ne t'inquiète pas »

« Tu es ma fille Cassy, je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi… » Dit-il en l'enlaçant. Étreinte que la jeune fille accepta sans mal en sachant que la prochaine fois qu'elle reverrait son père, serait pour les vacances de noël, autrement dit dans 4 mois.

« On se vois dans quelques jours ! » lui sourit Sonia en l'embrassant. Cassandra lui sourit.

« Au revoir Jeff »

« Bon voyage Cassy » répondit celui-ci. La jeune fille, vêtue d'une petite robe d'été blanche, retenant ses long cheveux blond légèrement ondulés, par un bandeau de la même couleur ; monta les escaliers et embarqua dans l'avion qui l'amènerait a Londres.

Cassandra avait toujours adoré l'avion. Elle savait parfaitement bien que si elle le voulait, sa tante Sonia pourrait l'amener en Angleterre en quelques minutes en transplannant, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle monta donc dans l'avion, avec son petit sac bandoulière bleu et se chercha une place. Prêt d'un hublot, de préférence. Elle aimait regarder les nuages en vol. Elle la trouva et du coté de la piste ! Elle repéra son père et les autres et leur fit un petit signe en souriant. Eux lui répondirent. Cela lui rappela bien des souvenirs, quand 10 ans plus tôt, elle quittait l'Angleterre. Elle sourit. Les moteurs se mirent en marches l'appareil commença à avancer doucement. Elle tourna la tête pour les regarder le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus visibles et que l'avion ne décolle. Elle s'installa confortablement et soupira. Elle était seule, personne n'était venu s'installer à ses cotés. Une première ! En général, il y avait toujours quelqu'un à ses cotés. Des garçons le plus souvent…

Cassandra Holhund était très jolie et elle le savait. De longs cheveux blonds comme des fils d'or, des yeux d'un bleu magnifique et une silhouette à en faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel garçon. Cassandra n'avait pourtant pour ainsi dire, eu que très peu de garçon dans sa jeune vie. Ayant un corps et un visage de rêve, elle gardait pourtant les pieds sur terre, ne voulant pas qu'on la prenne pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, même si elle le savait, des mauvaises langues parlaient à Poudlard, elle s'en fichait. Elle savait ce qu'elle valait et ses amis aussi c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Réputée pour son caractère à la réplique cinglante, Cassandra était pourtant de nature très douce et sensible, même si elle conservait un masque hautain la plupart du temps.

Elle fouilla son sac et trouva enfin son lecteur. Elle s'empressa de mettre ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et enclencha la musique. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et se rouvrirent tout aussi doucement.

La musique… sa passion. Elle ne s'était pas tarie. Depuis la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch, elle avait eu beaucoup de propositions. Propositions qu'elle avait refusées, voulant d'abords terminer ses études avant. Études qui devaient se finirent au terme de cette année qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer d'ici quelques jours.

Comme chaque année, elle passait la dernière semaine de vacances, chez Drago et Hermione. Elle aimait aller chez eux. Elle les considérait un peu comme sa deuxième famille et ils le lui rendaient bien.

Elle regarda au dehors les nuages défiler comme dans un rêve, tout en écoutant la musique et apprécia le voyage se délectant du paysage que lui offrait le ciel.

OoO

Quand elle atterrit, elle récupéra ses bagages et se dirigea vers la sortie, cherchant après la voiture des Malefoy. Elle les repéra au loin et leur fit signe. Tout en se dirigeant vers eux qui s'avançaient vers elle.

« Cassy ! » s'exclama Hermione tout sourire en l'enlaçant.

« Bonjour Hermione » répondit-elle heureuse de les revoir.

« Salut Cassidy »

« Drago… » Dit-elle en l'enlaçant à son tour. Il se saisit de sa valise et elle se tourna sur Max qui lui sourit, les mains posées sur une poussette. Elle sourit.

Maxime Malefoy. Grand, aussi grand que son père, des cheveux blonds partant dans tout les sens qui lui donnait une allure très sexy, des yeux toujours aussi bleu – ceux de Drago – et une prestance sans égale. Ce jeune homme inspirait rien qu'en le voyant, le respect. Max avait un caractère impulsif, comme ses deux parents. Ils pouvaient très bien dire ou faire quelque chose et le regretter la minute d'après. Pourtant très doux et très tendre, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était un coureur de jupon hors paire, battant même son père à plate couture. Cassy l'aimait. Et il le savait. Il l'avait su un an plus tôt lors de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il l'avait embrassée. Pour l'encourager. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se persuadait à croire. Et lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, il avait vu sur son visage la déception, même si cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, il l'avait vu et senti. Depuis ce jour, même si elle n'en disait rien, il le savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais il ne céderait pas. Elle était son amie. Amie d'enfance. Petite sœur. Peu importe le nom qu'il lui donnerait pour qualifier leur relation, ils étaient liés c'était un fait irréfutable, mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne porterait le nom de _petite amie_. Se connaissant, il lui ferait du mal et c'était une chose qu'il se refusait à lui faire, elle méritait mieux que ça.

« Salut » dit-elle. Il lui embrassa la joue.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui, comme toujours » elle se pencha sur la poussette et sourit. « Qu'est ce qu'elle a grandi ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Hermione sourit.

« Elle a 5 mois »

« Déjà » souffla Cassy. Elle se baissa sur la petite fille qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux d'un mélange de noisette et de bleu, parfait mélange de ses deux parents. Ses cheveux, bien que court tiraient sur le châtains. Très joufflue et l'air espiègle, Jessie Malefoy lui offrit du haut de ses cinq mois, un magnifique sourire. Cassy lui embrassa le front et finalement le petit groupe rejoignit Drago qui posait la valise dans le coffre de la voiture.

« On fait un barbecue aujourd'hui, tout le monde viens, Vic' et Teddy resterons jusque la rentrée » lui dit Max en détachant Jessie de sa poussette, pour la mettre dans le siège auto sur le temps que Drago repliait la poussette, pour la mettre dans le coffre.

« Tout le monde ? » interrogea Cassy.

« Oui. Harry et Ginny, Luna et Blaise, Ron et Pansy, Remus et Tonks… tout le monde quoi » sourit-il. Elle lui sourit en retour. Ils s'installèrent à l'arrière et Drago démarra la voiture. La route entre l'aéroport et leur maison n'était pas bien longue. 20 minutes de route.

« Comment va ton papa ? » s'enquit Hermione pour engager la conversation.

« Mieux » répondit la jeune fille. Effectivement, John Holhund avait été victime quelques mois plus tôt, d'une attaque cardiaque qui avait bien faillit lui coûter la vie ! Heureusement, il avait été emmené à l'hôpital à temps et avait été soigné in extrémis. Cependant, ce genre d'attaque ne devait pas être prise à la légère et John avait dû se reposer plus que nécessaire. Il devait dorénavant faire attention, mais il se portait bien.

«C'est une bonne chose. Et Jeff et Sonia ? »

« Toujours amoureux » sourit Cassy. Hermione sourit.

« Je me demande bien quand est ce qu'ils vont se décider à nous faire un petit bout ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Cassy eu un petit rire.

« C'est vrai » pouffa-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez de génial à avoir un bébé » s'exclama Max.

« Écoute-le ! t'entend ça Drago ? Lui qui se ronge les ongles à la minute où j'ai le malheur de dire que sa petite sœur fait de la fièvre ! » Se moqua Hermione.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil, elle c'est ma sœur » défendit Max.

« Sans parler des caprices ! » s'exclama Drago « tu devrais le voir sérieusement. Elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'il accourt » s'exclama Drago en riant tout en regardant Cassy dans son rétroviseur. Max sourit en coin en regardant sa petite sœur gazouiller dans son siège.

« Un vrai papa poule » conclut Hermione. Cassy sourit largement, se délectant de cette discussion amusante. Elle jeta un œil à Max, et sourit attendrie en le voyant jouer avec Jessie qui se mit à rire aux éclats. La voiture ralenti jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

« Nous voilà à bon port, tout le monde descend ! » s'exclama Drago.

« Tu permets ? » sourit Hermione en tendant les bras à son fils pour récupérer sa fille qu'il avait déjà dans ses bras.

« Hey ! Tu l'as tout le temps pour toi, moi dans 6 jours je ne la verrais plus » protesta-t-il. Hermione secoua la tête amusée.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser Cassandra porter sa valise jusque la maison ? » Max grommela en lui tendant la petite. Hermione lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison.

La maison du couple était grande. Très grande. 7 chambres, une cuisine immense, un salon ressemblant à une piste de danse, sans parler de l'immense jardin ainsi que de la piscine ! Ils pouvaient bien se le permettre, avec leur salaire. Dés qu'elle entra, Cassy se sentit comme chez elle. Connaissant les moindres recoins de la maison pour y avoir passé presque toutes ses vacances d'été, elle ne tarda pas à retrouver ses marques. Néanmoins, Max l'amena à une des chambres d'ami. La même qu'elle occupait chaque fois qu'elle venait.

« Et voilà mam'zelle » sourit-il en posant sa valise. Elle lui sourit.

« Merci » dit-elle en se laissant tomber assise sur le lit.

« Les autres arrivent ce soir, j'imagine que tu voudras partager ta chambre avec Vic' ? » demanda-t-il la main posée sur la clenche de la porte. Elle hocha la tête.

« Évidemment » marmonna Max « vous passez disons… 10 mois sur 12 à dormir dans le même dortoir, et cette maison contient 7 chambres, quoi de plus normal » argumenta-t-il. Elle rit.

« Ça te gêne ? » demanda-t-elle. Max la regarda et eu un sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr que non, après tout vous faites ce que vous voulez » dit-il assez équivoque. Elle le regarda interloquée avant de comprendre.

« Max ! » s'indigna-t-elle. Il éclata de rire et finit par refermer la porte, lui laissant le loisir de s'installer. La chambre était assez spacieuse. Contenant une grande garde robe, un immense lit de deux personnes, un bureau ainsi que deux tables de chevet. Cassy se leva et alla ouvrir grand les rideaux de soie couleur lilas laissant entrer la clarté dans la chambre. La peinture des murs étaient dans des tons de blanc et de beige, rendant encore la chambre plus lumineuse. Cassy ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et sourit. La chambre donnait sur le jardin et l'immense piscine. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle adorait vraiment être ici. Elle rangea ses vêtements dans la garde robe et sortit le cadre photo qu'elle emportait toujours avec elle et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Une photo de sa maman. Une fois installée, elle rejoignit Max et ses parents dans la cuisine pour le dîner.

La journée se passa rapidement. Cassy ne vit pas le temps passer. Drago avait prit congé pour le reste des vacances, il reprenait le travail début septembre, quant à Hermione, elle était en congé de maternité et Harry ne voulait pas la voire au ministère avant novembre ! Elle avait aidé Hermione à tout préparer pour le barbecue du soir, tandis que Drago et Max étaient quant à eux partis faire les courses.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là » lui disait Hermione, alors qu'elles étaient dans la cuisine en train d'éplucher des oignons, Jessie sur sa chaise haute les regardaient avec une moue vraiment très intriguée. C'était assez comique à voir… Cassy sourit à Hermione.

« Une autre présence féminine dans la maison va faire du bien » continua-t-elle.

« Ils sont si pénibles que ça ? » s'esclaffa Cassy. Hermione soupira amusée.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! Par moment je me demande lequel des deux à 17 ans » Cassy pouffa.

« J'espère que Jessie réussira à redresser tout ça plus tard » rigola-t-elle.

« Oh crois moi, elle n'a pas besoin d'attendre ! Elle sait comment s'y prendre avec ces deux là déjà » répondit Hermione en jetant un regard à sa fille, sagement assise. Cassy haussa un sourcil. « Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! » rit Hermione. Cassy renifla et essuya ses yeux, les oignons commençaient à faire effet, Hermione n'en menait pas large d'ailleurs.

« Je ne sais pas comment elle fait… elle a ce… ce regard ! Je te jure il faut que tu vois ça de toi-même, elle arrive à les faire fondre en un regard, c'est inouï » Cassy sourit tout en continuant d'éplucher son oignon.

« Peut être est-elle une enchanteresse et que vous ne le savez pas… » Déclara soudain Cassy sur un ton mystérieux, les yeux plissés. Hermione la regarda médusée et c'est en chœur qu'elles éclatèrent de rire ! C'est ce moment que choisirent les garçons pour rentrer. Des paquets plein les mains, ils entendirent de l'entrée les rires des deux filles.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien » sourit Drago en entrant. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de sa femme et posa le paquet, pour aller ensuite embrasser sa fille. Max le suivit de peu et Hermione regarda Cassy l'air de dire _tu vois !_ Elles se sourirent.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la même ambiance et tour à tour, chacun se prépara pour le soir. Il faisait encore très chaud en cette fin aout et Cassy troqua sa robe blanche pour un petit ensemble bleu pâle, ses cheveux attachés en haute queue de cheval et redescendit les escaliers, quand les premiers invités sonnèrent à la porte.

C'était Harry et Ginny, avec leur fille Marie. Petite rousse aux yeux verts, âgée de huit ans.

« Salut » sourit Harry. Hermione l'accueillit et il lui fourra une bouteille dans les mains, elle le regarda d'un air réprobateur.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû… » Commença-t-elle, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Marie embrassa rapidement Hermione et Drago et se rua dans le jardin où Max et Cassy terminaient de mettre la table. Ils l'entendirent courir et Max sourit en se retournant. La petite, tout sourire se rua dans ses bras.

« Salut petit bouchon » dit-il. Cassy sourit. Ce garçon attirait toute la gente féminine de tout âge, c'était vraiment hallucinant ! Max remarqua son sourire.

« Quoi ? » dit-il.

« Rien… Salut Marie ! » Sourit Cassy.

« Salut ! » répondit la petite ne lâchant pas Max. « c'est quand que tu pars à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bientôt » répondit-il.

« J'veux pas que tu t'en ailles » dit-elle avec une moue adorable. Il sourit. C'était pareil à chaque départ ! Harry et Ginny venaient très souvent chez lui et cette gamine l'adorait. Il la considérait en quelques sortes comme sa première petite sœur. « Pourquoi je peux pas venir ? »

« Parce que tu es encore trop petite petit bouchon… mais ton tour viendras »

« Mais moi j'veux pas attendre ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Max sourit.

« Allons… c'est quoi ce caprice ? » dit-il doucement.

« J'veux venir avec toi » murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant. Les adultes les rejoignirent.

« Marie… » Soupira Harry en souriant. Max lui sourit et la posa à terre pour saluer le couple Potter.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Remus et Tonks furent les suivants, avec Teddy et sa valise. Max l'emmena dans sa chambre et ils redescendirent tout les deux en discutant. La présence de Teddy le réjouissait. Ces deux là étaient inséparables. Teddy était de la bande, le joyeux luron. Toujours de bonne humeur, constamment en train de plaisanter, il mettait de la joie souvent à des moments où les gens en avaient besoin. Très joli garçon, il n'usait pourtant pas de son charme, son cœur étant déjà prit par la belle Victoire. Ayant hérité du pouvoir de sa maman, Ted qui au début en usait très souvent pour changer sa couleur de cheveux, s'était pourtant assagi avec les années et changeait beaucoup moins. Les seuls le connaissant sous sa vraie forme étaient ses trois amis et ses parents bien sûr. A l'origine, châtain clair comme Lupin avec les yeux bleus clair de sa mère, Ted ne conservait pourtant pas son apparence, préférant apparaître les cheveux noirs avec des yeux noisette. Cependant, selon ses humeurs cela pouvait changer. Ils redescendirent donc rejoindre tout le monde au jardin. L'odeur de charbon de bois brûlé enivrait déjà les narines.

Luna et Blaise arrivèrent ensuite avec leur petit garçon de 7 ans, Conrad. La peau mate, les yeux noirs, il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père, si ce n'était les cheveux qui étaient d'un blond foncé.

Pansy et Ron furent les derniers à arriver avec leur petit Johan âgé de 10 ans. Roux comme tout Weasley qui se respecte, les yeux marron, le petit entrerait dés l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Victoire les accompagnaient. Ses parents Bill et Fleur travaillant tout les deux, ils n'avaient pu se libérer. Aussi, elle avait rejoignit son oncle et sa tante par cheminée, qui l'avaient emmenée avec eux chez les Malefoy. Hermione sourit en les accueillant et appela son fils pour qu'il monte la valise de son amie.

« Tu sais maman, je n'aspire pas à un métier de Stewart » dit-il alors qu'il arrivait, suivit de Ted et Cassy.

« Faut croire que tu rate ta vocation » rétorqua Teddy en riant. Max marmonna.

« Bonjour Max, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, oui j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances, merci ! » dit alors Victoire de manière ironique. Max sourit en coin. Ce qu'elle pouvait être susceptible ! Il posa ses yeux sur elle et sourit pleinement cette fois.

Victoire Weasley… très jolie jeune fille. De long cheveux roux et lisses lui tombant au milieu du dos, de joli yeux d'un mélange de gris et de marron, parfait mélange de ses parents. Belle et simple à la fois, Victoire savait que du sang de Vélane coulait dans ses veines, mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Elle n'en usait pas. En réalité, elle banalisait toujours ce fait et ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la beauté qui émanait d'elle. D'un caractère très fort, Victoire était connue pour sa susceptibilité, mais aussi sa gentillesse. Très intelligente, elle réussissait presque tout ce qu'elle entreprenait pour la plus grande fierté de ses parents.

Max se sépara d'elle et entreprit de prendre sa valise.

« Non d'un chien Vic' ! Qu'est ce que tu as mis dans cette valise !? » Souffla-t-il en la portant. Elle sourit.

« Rien d'autre que mes vêtements » dit-elle innocemment. Elle et Cassy se regardèrent complices et sourirent.

« Salut… » Fit Ted avec entrain.

« Salut ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton. Cassy les regarda en coin, légèrement intriguée. Teddy et Victoire étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils avaient finit par sortir ensemble lors de leur sixième année. Mais Victoire avait prit peur. Trouvant que cela allait trop vite pour elle, se sentant étouffée, elle avait préféré mettre un terme à leur histoire avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Elle en était amoureuse oui, mais dés qu'elle le sentait se rapprocher d'elle d'avantage chaque jour, c'était elle qui mettait des distances entre eux. Pendant les trois mois durant lesquels ils étaient sortit ensemble, au début tout se passait bien, mais petit à petit, Victoire avait laissé le doute prendre le dessus, n'étant pas du tout sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Alors elle avait préféré arrêter, avant de le blesser plus que de raison. C'est pourquoi Cassy s'inquiétait. Car depuis le mois de juin, depuis qu'ils avaient rompus, ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Et là qu'en se retrouvant, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, comme si ces trois mois n'avaient jamais eu lieu…

Au moins pensa-t-elle, leur amitié n'en a apparemment pas souffert…

Finalement Max descendit, et ils se rendirent tout les quatre dans le jardin rejoindre tout le monde. Le barbecue se passa entre plaisanterie et éclats de rire. Les enfants jouaient dans le jardin sous la surveillance des adultes, il y avait tout de même une piscine ! Quand ils eurent passés à table et but quelques bouteilles de vins, les conversations allaient bon train.

« Alors Hermione, comment se passe la maternité ? » s'enquit Tonks avec un sourire. Hermione avala la gorgée de vin blanc et sourit.

« À merveille, même si mon travail me manque un peu » avoua-t-elle.

« Quand reprends tu ? »

« Dans deux mois » répondit-elle alors que Jessie s'était endormie dans ses bras. Elle voulut se lever mais Drago la devança.

« Reste… je vais aller la coucher » dit-il. Elle lui tendit la petite et Drago disparut dans la maison.

« Et vous les jeunes ? Des idées de votre voie professionnelle ? » S'enquit Blaise. Max se raidit. Tout, mais pas ce genre de discussion. C'était entre lui et son père, un sujet de discorde dés qu'ils en parlaient.

« Oh moi je pense que je vais suivre les traces de papa » se lança Victoire.

« Travailler a Gringotts ? » s'exclama Remus surpris. Elle sourit.

« Non, le métier qu'il exerçait avant, conjureur de sort » précisa-t-elle.

« Cassy ? Des aspirations pour la suite ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant. Celle-ci hésita, tout le monde attendait sa réponse, elle rougit un peu. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention.

« Disons que je ne sais pas encore si je travaillerais dans le monde sorcier, ou dans le monde moldu » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu vises une carrière politique ? » demanda Ron.

« Oh non, très peu pour moi ! Je baigne là dedans depuis que je suis née, je sais ce qu'il en est et ça ne m'intéresse pas. Non, quand je parle de monde moldu, je visais plutôt la musique… » Dit-elle en levant timidement les yeux. « Je verrais » finit-elle par dire.

« Et toi Teddy ? »

« Aucun doute là-dessus, les potions moi ça me branche » dit-il.

« Ouais, même si Snape laisse paraître le contraire » railla Max.

« Le _professeur_ Snape » corrigea Hermione. Max lui fit un splendide sourire.

« Ce qu'il en dit je m'en fiche, mes points parlent pour moi je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de sa considération » réfuta Teddy.

« Et toi Max ? » s'enquit alors Blaise. Max grimaça.

« Mon père voudrait que je fasse l'école d'aurors » dit-il de mauvaise grâce.

« Et c'est un problème ? » s'étonna Blaise.

« Oui c'en est un, car je n'ai pas envie de marcher sur les traces de mes parents, sans vouloir vous vexer » dit-il en parlant des aurors présents, comme Harry, Tonks, Ron ou encore Hermione.

« Je sais que ce métier est très honorifique, mais c'est aussi très dangereux, non pas que je sois un lâche loin de là je sais que j'en suis plus que capable, mais je n'en ai seulement pas envie c'est tout » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ? » demanda alors gentiment Remus. Max soupira. Ce qu'il voulait ? Devenir une star du Quidditch ! Mais c'était inconcevable. La seule et unique fois où il avait abordé le sujet avec son père, cela avait finit en dispute ; Drago ne considérant pas le sport comme un métier, disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir dans ce jeu, avait explosé de colère. Et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis.

« Je n'en sais encore rien » mentit-il. Drago était de retour et Max pria pour que le sujet sois écarté. Ce fut chose faite, lorsqu'Hermione relança la conversation sur autre chose. Il remercia sa mère du regard. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde. Il posa son regard sur les deux filles qui discutaient à voix basses tout en riant. Teddy se pencha à son oreille.

« Elles sont canons hein ? » dit-il. Max le regarda un sourcil arqué. « Quoi ? Avoue quand même qu'on a de la chance d'approcher de si jolie déesses, alors qu'il y a des mecs à Poudlard qui tueraient père et mère pour avoir un de leurs sourires ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Vu sous ce point… » Concéda Max. Il regarda son ami, qui lui regardait la jolie rousse discuter avec entrain. Max se retint de lui demander ce qu'il en était, il lui en parlerait ce soir…

La soirée prit fin et les invités commencèrent à partir les uns après les autres.

« Merci Hermione, c'était délicieux ! » remercia Ginny. Les Potter étaient les derniers à partir et Marie ne lâchait plus Max.

« Je t'en prie ! Quand vous voulez ! » Dit-elle.

Harry avait appelé Drago à part sur le perron.

« J'ai un service à te demander » lui annonça le survivant.

« Je t'écoute » répondit Drago. Harry avait l'air sérieux.

« Je sais que tu es en vacance pour cette semaine, mais j'aimerais que tu passes au bureau demain matin, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer » dit Harry.

« Très bien, je passerais » répondit Drago. Harry avait le visage soucieux et Drago savait qu'il ne le tirerait pas de ses vacances sans raison valable.

« Je te remercie » fit Harry alors que Ginny et leur fille arrivaient. Les Potter s'en allèrent et Hermione referma la porte. Elle rangea un peu le salon et revint dans le hall pour aller à la cuisine.

« Je monte me coucher » annonça Max en baillant. Il fit un bisou à Hermione et tourna les talons.

« Tu as dit bonsoir à ton père ? » réprimanda-t-elle. Max prit une mine choquée.

« Bien sur ! Tu imagine sa tête si je monte coucher sans avoir eu la politesse de lui dire bonne nuit ? Il serait capable de ne pas en dormir de la nuit » railla-t-il. Hermione sourit malgré elle et frappa l'arrière du crâne de son fils.

« Ne parles pas comme ça de ton père » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » s'indigna Max.

« Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de faire ça » rit-elle. Il sourit.

« Bonne nuit maman… »

« Bonne nuit Hermione » renchérirent les trois autres amusés.

« Bonne nuit les enfants » répondit-elle. Elle les entendit monter. « Et chacun dans sa chambre ! » prévint-elle. Elle rejoignit Drago qui était en train de faire la vaisselle et sourit. Elle s'approcha de lui et enlaça sa taille.

« Tu es merveilleux… » Soupira-t-elle sa tête posée contre son dos.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment »

« Parce que je fais la vaisselle ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Entre autre… » Dit-elle en souriant. Il se retourna et l'enlaça.

« Voyez vous ça… je devrais faire la vaisselle plus souvent » dit-il l'air songeur. Elle lui frappa l'épaule en souriant. Il baissa ses yeux sur elle et sourit avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Dis moi, Harry avait l'air soucieux tout à l'heure, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne le sais pas encore, il m'a demandé de passer au bureau demain, il a quelque chose à me montrer » lui répondit-il en parsemant son cou de baisers. Elle soupira d'aise.

« Les jeunes sont couchés ? » murmura-t-il.

« Tous sans exception » répondit-elle.

« Parfait ! » dit-il en l'empoignant fermement pour la soulever tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle rit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table de cuisine.

Finalement, la vaisselle attendrait…

OoO

Dans la chambre de Max, Teddy et lui discutaient un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

« Dit moi Ted… comment ça se passe avec Vic' ? » demanda-t-il soudain. Teddy soupira.

« Disons qu'on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je crois que ça vaut mieux » dit-il.

« Ouais… je suis content que vous vous entendez toujours » dit Max. Ted haussa les épaules.

« C'est toujours mieux que de se faire la tête »

« C'est vrai » Max regarda son cousin (1) et lui frappa l'épaule gentiment. « Aller mon vieux, te laisse pas abattre » dit-il. Teddy lui sourit.

« T'as raison ! Après tout, laissons le temps faire les choses » sourit-il.

« Voilà qui est mieux ! » fit Max « et puis tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de t'amuser un peu cette année » Teddy releva un sourcil.

« Ça veut dire quoi au juste ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y a plein de jolies filles à Poudlard » fit Max en regardant ses ongles innocemment.

« Peut être… mais tout ça ne m'intéresse pas, sans vouloir te vexer » Max haussa les épaules.

« C'est pour toi que je dis ça, et puis ce serait peut être un bon moyen de donner un petit coup de pouce au _temps qui doit laisser faire les choses_ » continua-t-il. Max savait dorénavant qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Développe » fit alors Teddy.

« La jalousie mon pote. Parce que je suis sûr que ma chère et tendre meilleure amie a des sentiments pour toi quoi qu'elle en dise… si tu la rends jalouse, elle se rendra peut être compte qu'elle a laissé passer sa chance » expliqua-t-il.

« Peut être… mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure des tactiques » répliqua Teddy.

« Crois moi ça marchera à coup sur ! » assura Max.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu en as l'habitude Max » soupira Teddy « mais moi je n'ai pas ton _palmarès_ » dit-il ironique. Max rit.

« Je t'aiderais »

« Je ne sais pas… » Hésita Teddy. La perspective de voir Victoire Weasley en colère ne lui plaisait pas trop. Même la voir jalouse le rassurerait quant aux sentiments de la jeune fille envers lui. Un dilemme s'imposait à lui.

« Je t'en prie Ted ! On a 17 ans… ne vas pas me dire que tu comptes te caser si jeune ? » S'indigna le blond. Teddy sourit.

« Avec une seule fille, si » répondit-il. Max secoua la tête agacé.

« D'accords, mais hormis Victoire… »

« C'est vrai » admit Teddy.

« Bien ! Alors prouve-lui que tu es digne d'elle et pour ça il n'y a qu'un seul moyen… » Fit Max sur le ton de la conspiration…

OoO

Dans la chambre des filles…

« Tu sais… » Disais Cassy qui finissait d'enfiler sa nuisette « je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il t'a prit »

« Je sais » soupira Victoire « j'ai eu peur »

« Mais peur de quoi ? » s'exclama Cassy en s'asseyant sur le lit face à son amie.

« Je ne sais pas… ça fait tellement d'années qu'on se tournaient autour, tout a été si vite… » Dit-elle. Cassy soupira dépitée.

« Mais tu l'aime » dit-elle. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui » répondit Vic' d'une petite voix.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? » Victoire la regarda.

« C'est ça ! Je viens de le plaquer, tu me vois revenir vers lui la bouche en cœur après ce que je lui ai fait ? » Dit-elle sarcastique.

« Vic'… » Soupira Cassy « Teddy est loin d'être un idiot ! Si tu lui explique, je suis sur qu'il comprendra »

« Peut être… mais je préfère attendre. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je joue avec lui » se borna la jeune rousse.

« Fais comme tu veux. Après tout, vous êtes assez grands tout les deux » dit-elle.

« Et toi ? » demanda Victoire.

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu en es où avec ton petit américain euh… »

« Chase ? »

« C'est ça »

« On a préféré en rester là »

« _On_ a préféré ou _tu_ as préféré ? » demanda Victoire avec ironie.

« Okay, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Cassy.

« Il n'y a rien. Si ce n'est que je me demande bien pourquoi tu écourtes toujours tes relations » fit-elle remarquer.

« Chase et moi on ne se voyait jamais ! On a décidé de rester amis, c'est mieux comme ça »

« Mieux pour qui ? Vous ou toi ? » Cassy l'assassina du regard et Victoire soupira.

« Okay, okay je dis plus rien » dit-elle en levant les mains « mais tu devrais peut être songer à sortir Max de ton esprit. Car tant qu'il y sera, tu n'avanceras pas » dit-elle un peu plus doucement ne voulant pas la blesser. La seule à savoir _officiellement_ qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Max était Victoire. Et ce sujet était toujours délicat à aborder.

« Je sais » soupira Cassy en regardant dans le vide l'air songeuse. Victoire se pinça la lèvre.

« Excuse moi je ne voulais pas… » Cassy lui sourit.

« Non tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est toi qui a raison il faut que je l'oublie, il n'est qu'un ami et le restera » dit-elle. La conversation dévia sur autre chose et les jeunes filles se détendirent en riant avant de se coucher.

OoO

Le reste de la semaine se passa pour le mieux et pour tout le monde. Entre ballades, piscine et shopping, les jeunes n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

Le lendemain du barbecue, Drago était allé au ministère comme le lui avait demandé Harry. Il frappa à la porte de son _chef_ qui était ouverte et entra. Harry releva le nez de ses dossiers et se leva.

« Ah Drago ! Ferme la porte s'il te plait » dit-il. Drago s'exécuta et entra dans le bureau. Il s'assit, tandis qu'Harry revenait de son armoire juste derrière avec un fin dossier dans les mains.

« Je voudrais que tu vois ceci » dit-il en lui tendant le dit dossier. Il le prit intrigué et l'ouvrit. Quelques papiers et des photos étaient épinglés. Il entreprit de regarder les photos et se retint grandement de vomir.

« Par Merlin » murmura-t-il.

« C'est la troisième qu'on trouve en deux semaines » lui confia Harry.

« Quelle boucherie » murmura Drago en continuant de regarder les photos une à une. Dessus, une jeune femme environ la trentaine, brune de cheveux, gisait à moitié nue, le corps martelé de plaie.

« Il semblerait qu'il utilise une arme blanche ou quelque chose de tranchant, mais nous ne savons pas encore quoi exactement, nous attendons le rapport du médico-légiste » lui apprit Harry.

« Tu crois qu'on à affaire à un tueur en série ? » demanda Drago en relevant enfin les yeux tout en reposant le dossier sur le bureau.

« Je n'en sais rien » avoua Harry « mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus » dit-il. Drago l'interrogea du regard. Il soupira. Et prit deux autres dossiers qu'il lui tendit. Les photos étaient presque identiques, sauf que c'était trois femmes différentes mais la méthode était la même.

« Ces trois femmes sont des moldues » lui apprit Harry « J'ai un ami à Scotland-Yard qui m'a contacté. Il y a deux semaines quand la première victime est apparue »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Drago intrigué qu'un moldu fasse appel à un sorcier pour résoudre un crime.

« Regarde » lui dit Harry. Trois photos s'étendaient devant lui. Une de chaque jeune femme. Harry pointait quelque chose et Drago dû se pencher pour mieux voir. Sur l'omoplate de la première victime, trônait un tatouage. Banal au premier coup d'œil, il s'agissait d'une sorte de tribal en forme de cœur avec ce qui ressemblait à des flammes tout autour.

« Elles ont toutes les trois le même » fit Harry. Drago remarqua alors que les deux autres jeunes femmes le portaient également. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois qu'elles se connaissaient ? »

« Mon ami enquête en parallèle de son coté, et jusqu'à maintenant il n'y a qu'un seul lien qui les réunis toutes les trois » annonça Harry en refermant les dossiers.

« Qui est ? » demanda Drago. Harry le fixa de ses yeux verts intensément.

« Ce sont toutes les trois des médiums… »

OoO

Dans le jardin, des bruits de plongeons et d'éclats de rire se faisaient entendre. Hermione qui préparait le dîner accompagnée de sa petite fille qui la regardait, regarda par la fenêtre et sourit.

« Tu vois mon ange, un jour se sera toi. Mais tu es encore bien trop petite… » Dit-elle en lui parlant. La porte d'entrée se referma et Drago pénétra dans la cuisine.

« Ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle. Drago soupira. Il l'embrassa furtivement.

« On a un problème » annonça-t-il.

OoO

« C'est affreux » murmura Hermione après que Drago lui eu exposé la situation dont Harry lui avait fait part.

« Oui, c'est très inquiétant » renchérit Drago.

« Tu crois qu'il s'agit d'un traqueur ? » demanda-t-elle la panique s'entendant dans sa voix.

« On en sait rien, ça ne leur ressemble pas de laisser leur marque sur leur victime. Ils se contentent en général de voler leur âme et de partir sans laisser de trace. Néanmoins, nous ne devons pas écarter cette éventualité » dit-il. Hermione mit une main sur sa bouche. Drago vit par la fenêtre que les jeunes avaient finit. Il attira Hermione à lui et la serra dans ses bras.

« Garde ça pour toi, tant que nous ne sommes sûr de rien, il vaut mieux ne pas lui en parler, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'angoisse » murmura-t-il en regardant Cassy entrer avec Victoire, riant aux éclats, suivies des garçons.

« Ben alors, vous en faites une tête ! Quelqu'un est mort ? » S'exclama Max.

« Non, non… aller à table ! » dit Hermione en reprenant contenance. Max haussa les épaules et s'installa à table avec les autres.

OoO

_Une plaque de rue…_

_Une horloge…_

_Une cave…_

_Deux enfants..._

_ Le noir…_

_ De nouveau les enfants… avec un briquet..._

_ Le noir… _

_Puis les flammes... _

_Le noir…_

_Un grand immeuble... _

_De la fumée…_

_Le noir…_

_Les flammes engloutissant le bâtiment…_

_Des cris… des pleurs… les pompiers… la fumée…_

_« Au secours !!! »_

Cassy se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Ruisselante de sueur, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. À ses cotés, Victoire remua et finit par se réveiller.

« Cassy… ça ne vas pas ? » demanda-t-elle dans la pénombre de la chambre. La jeune fille ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc. Victoire se redressa dans le lit et lui toucha le bras, elle sursauta.

« Encore une vision ? » demanda-t-elle. Cassandra hocha la tête « qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » elle ouvrit la bouche, la voix tremblante.

« Un incendie… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Okay, tu sais où ? Est ce que tu te rappelle de quelque chose ? » Demanda doucement Victoire. Cassy fronça les sourcils « prends ton temps, réfléchis et essaye de te rappeler » dit-elle.

« Je… j'ai vu une horloge. Elle indiquait 4h00, il faisait noir… c'était un immeuble, rue Joseph Artyau » murmura Cassy en fermant les yeux pour se remémoriser son rêve.

« Très bien, viens on va avertir Drago et Hermione » dit Victoire en se levant pour enfiler un peignoir. Cassy fit pareil et elles sortirent tout doucement de la chambre.

C'était comme ça depuis la fin de sa cinquième année. Ayant bien hérité du pouvoir de sa maman, Cassy était capable de prédire l'avenir. Mais elle ne contrôlait pas du tout ses visions et elles lui apparaissaient toujours en rêve. D'abords floues, elles étaient devenues de plus en plus claires. Cela variait souvent. En générale, elle n'annonçait que très rarement des catastrophes comme elle venait de le faire, mais cela arrivait parfois. Et Victoire ainsi que les garçons avaient toujours été là pour l'aider à se concentrer pour obtenir les détails de la vision.

OoO

« Tiens ça te fera du bien » dit Hermione en tendant une tasse de tisane fumante a Cassandra, assise dans le fauteuil encore un peu sous le choc. Tout le monde était debout, il était presque quatre heures du matin.

« Merci » dit-elle. Max la tenait dans ses bras.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir rappelé… »

« … »

« Oui, d'accord merci, bonne nuit » Drago raccrocha le combiné et se retourna sur Cassandra.

« Ils sont arrivés à temps » annonça-t-il. Cassy soupira de soulagement et Max resserra sa prise.

« Bravo Cassidy » murmura-t-il pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

« Comment as-tu fait pour les persuader d'intervenir alors que l'incendie n'était pas déclaré ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je me suis fait passer pour un voisin de l'immeuble. J'ai prétexté avoir vu deux enfants jouant avec un briquet juste devant l'immeuble et dieu merci ils m'ont cru » dit-il.

« Merci… » murmura-t-elle « et désolée de vous avoir fait lever en pleine nuit » dit-elle.

« Voyons ne t'excuse pas, tu as sauvé beaucoup de vie ce soir, tu es une héroïne Cassidy » sourit Drago. Elle sourit timidement. Il n'y avait que Max et Drago qui l'appelaient ainsi.

« Je propose que nous retournions nous coucher, dans quelques heures vous embarquez dans le Poudlard express, alors allons nous reposer encore un peu » fit alors Hermione. Les jeunes acquiescèrent et suivirent le mouvement.

« Ça ira ? » demanda Max une fois devant la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci hocha la tête.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

« Dors bien » répondit-il sur le même ton avant de lui embrasser le front.

Les portes se refermèrent pour le restant de la nuit qui fut courte, mais paisible.

Le lendemain, le quatuor embarquait dans le Poudlard express, prêt à affronter leur dernière année dans cette école. Dernière année qui promettait d'être très agitée…

À suivre…

****

_Oh my friend you give me a reason / oh mon amie tu me donne une raison_

_To keep me here believing / de continuer à croire_

_That we'll always be together this way / que nous serons toujours ensemble de cette façon_

_And you know my friend you give me a reason / et tu sais mon amie tu me donne une raison_

_To mate me stay / de me faire rester_

_And even through the longest night the feeling survives / et même par la plus longue des nuits le sentiment survit_

_Seems that I can just look at you / il semble que je puisse juste te contempler_

_

* * *

_(1) Ted est le fils de Dora… étant la cousine de Drago, Max et Ted sont donc parentés :-)

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu... J'ai présenté nos héros, chose que je n'avais pas fait à l'épilogue c'était fait exprès bien entendu lol il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, puisque je pose les bases de mon histoires et on enchaîne sur un mystère avec ces mystérieuses jeunes femmes... Enfin voila, dites moi je suis toute ouïe! lol Je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine fois que je posterais, parce que je viens de rentrer à l'école donc voila ... j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée

Merci a tous pour vos nombreuses reviews qui font toujours aussi plaisir à lire!

Bisoux et à très bientôt

Jess


	4. Ch2 La rentrée du Quatuor

Salut à tous chères lectrices (et lecteurs s'il y a, non je ne fais pas de discrimination xD) voici la chapitre deuxième du nom! Etant malade et confinée chez moi, je viens de passer ma matinée à le finir, le corriger enfin bref, il est là!!

Comme d'habitude, le blabla est à la fin! Bonne lecture :-)

P.S: j'ai changé le rating, en raison de certaines situations assez... explicites et de certaines conversations qui pourront avoir des mots un peu plus crus ^^ cependant rassurez vous, cette fiction ne deviendra pas un texte a grossierté et à luxure lol simplement, les adolescents utilisent un autre langage que le notre et ont moins de pudeur que les adultes lol alors même si je n'en suis plus une, j'essaie d'instaurer le contexte :-)

**Disclaimer: **les lieux et personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent a Mme JK Rowling! Les paroles de chansons à chaque début de chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, seuls mes personnages inventés et l'histoire sont à moi :-)

**Chanson:** _On s'attache, Christophe Maé_

* * *

Ch.2. La rentrée du Quatuor.

_J'ai pas le style, pourtant pas hostile_

_Mais c'est pas pour moi le costar uniforme_

_J'ai pas l'intégrale, du gendre idéal_

_J'aurais toujours l'impression qu'on m'espionne_

_Pourtant pas contre l'amour, je s'rais même plutôt pour_

_Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut qu'on s'attache…_

_****  
_

Le quai de la gare était toujours aussi bondé de monde. Comme dans leurs souvenirs, Hermione et Drago accompagnaient leur enfant, comme leurs parents le faisaient avant. Ils replongeaient toujours pour quelques minutes avec plaisir, dans leurs souvenirs d'antan et quand le train démarrait, emmenant leur fils à chaque début d'année, ils repartaient toujours un peu nostalgiques.

« Ok les jeunes, il est temps de monter je crois » dit Drago, alors que tout les autres montaient. Max embrassa rapidement son père et serra sa mère un moment dans ses bras, avant de prendre Jessie qui gazouillait dans sa poussette.

« Tu va me manquer petite sœur… » Murmura-t-il. Jessie le regardait avec ses yeux bien grands ouverts, semblant ne pas comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Il lui sourit.

« Surtout, soit bien sage avec maman hein ? Tu veilleras sur elle pas vrai ? » Dit-il avec une moue absolument sérieuse. Cassy qui était juste à coté, l'observait faire et pouffa. Jessie sembla soudain très attirée par le collier que Max portait autour du cou. C'était un cadeau de Victoire. Dessus, trônait le mot _best_ et la jeune fille elle détenait l'autre partie du mot _friend_. Jessie tandis son petit bras vers le collier et le prit entre ses petits doigts. Max sourit.

Doucement, il passa sa main derrière sa tête pour la pousser vers lui et il lui embrassa longuement le front, avant de la remettre dans sa poussette. Hermione se pinça la lèvre. C'était la première fois qu'il se séparait de sa petite sœur et même s'il n'en disait rien, elle voyait bien que c'était très dur pour lui.

Finalement, les jeunes montèrent à bord du Poudlard express et se cherchèrent un compartiment. Max avait l'air triste et Victoire le vit. Elle lui prit le bras et lui sourit.

« Allé Don Juan. Tu la reverras dans 4 mois, ce n'est pas si long, le temps passe vite à Poudlard » dit-elle. Max tourna la tête vers elle et sourit.

« Ouais » dit-il en l'enlaçant. Ils trouvèrent vite un compartiment et s'y installèrent, mettant leurs valises à place, alors que le train démarrait lentement. Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre et firent signe à Drago et Hermione qui étaient toujours sur le quai, enlacés. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, comme à chaque départ et Max sentit son cœur se serrer. Finalement, le train prit de la vitesse et les Malefoy disparurent de leurs champs de vision.

Ils s'assirent et fermèrent la porte pour ne pas être dérangé. Ils aimaient ça, le calme et l'intimité. Il était difficile d'entrer dans leur cercle d'amitié, et peu de gens pouvait se vanter de l'avoir fait. Juste quelques autres amis de Gryffondor, mais rien de plus. Ils n'étaient pas associables, non ils s'entendaient bien avec tout le monde en partie, mais l'amitié qui les unissaient tout les 4 était bien trop profonde pour y accéder. Teddy soupira.

« Dernière et ultime année d'insouciance les amis ! » dit-il tout sourire.

« Ouais… » Renchérit Max.

« Ça me fait bizarre à moi pas vous ? » demanda Victoire.

« De quoi ? » s'enquit Max.

« De me dire qu'on ne reviendra pas l'année prochaine… »

« Hey relax ! On n'en est qu'au début de l'année là ! Quand on aura finit les ASPIC et que notre diplôme sera entre nos mains, alors il sera temps de devenir nostalgique, mais pour ma part moi je compte bien en profiter à fond » intervint Cassy avec conviction. Ils la regardèrent tout les trois, sourire aux lèvres.

« T'as raison ! » Cassy regarda Teddy et prit un air faussement bourge en levant le nez.

« J'ai toujours raison » dit-elle. Max fit semblant de tousser et Victoire levait un sourcil suggestif « hey ! » s'indigna Cassy. Max eu un sourire carnassier. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et un garçon de leur âge entra.

« Ben voyons ! Toujours en ermite cette bande, j'aurais dû m'y attendre… » Railla ce jeune homme.

« Salut Ravel » sourit Max avec entrain.

« Ola ! Alors ? Quoi de neuf ces vacances ? » La porte se referma, et le jeune homme prit place avec eux. Il était assez grand, plutôt bien bâti car il jouait dans l'équipe en tant que batteur, c'était un Gryffondor, il avait la peau mat, les yeux noirs et un sourire à en damné un ange. Craquant et très charmant, Ravel avait été l'un des seuls à entrer dans la bande. Il était l'un de leurs amis à long terme, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. Il était des leurs oui, mais ils n'avaient pas grandi ensemble, Ravel ne connaissait pas le moindre de leur secret et vice vers ça d'ailleurs. Mais il était de très bonne compagnie, avait le cœur sur la main et les avaient sortit plusieurs fois de mauvais pas.

« Oh la routine, piscine, bronzette, shopping pour ces demoiselles… détente et toi ? » sourit Teddy. Ravel sourit de toute sa splendeur et Cassy sourit elle aussi. Elle aimait bien Ravel, ils s'entendaient avec tout le monde c'était effarants.

« On ne peut mieux ! Mes parents m'ont emmené aux caraïbes cet été… » Ravel était issu de parents moldus. Mais des moldus très riches ! Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, plus personne ne faisait attention à l'appartenance du sang. C'était devenu une banalité, comme cela aurait toujours du l'être.

« … aie aie aie… si vous aviez vu les minettes qui se baladaient en trémoussant leur petit derrière les gars ! » teddy et Max sourirent à l'unisson en secouant la tête. C'était une des particularités de Ravel aussi ça : les filles ! Le jeune homme se lança alors dans un récit détaillé de ses vacances, où il expliqua le nombre de conquête il avait eu, les sorties qu'il avait faite. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée encore une fois, laissant cette fois ci passer une jeune fille.

De taille moyenne, brune aux yeux oscillants entre le vert et le gris, elle entra complètement dans le compartiment et referma la porte. Caroline Warnel, deuxième à être entrée dans le groupe. Très charmante et séduisante, Caroline profitait au maximum de ses atouts et cela marchait à chaque fois. Au premier coup d'œil, Caroline avait l'air plutôt froide et solitaire, mais il n'en était rien bien au contraire, elle avait énormément d'amis. Mais les plus proches étaient la bande à Max. Appartenant à la maison Serpentard, elle et ses amis étaient souvent en compétition mais cela les faisait beaucoup rire en réalité. La rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard, avait au fil des années disparues si pas pour de bon en tout cas, pour la majorité. Il était normal désormais de croiser un Gryffondor et un Serpentard bras dessus, bras dessous.

« Salut Caro ! Alors ces vacances ? » Interrogea Cassy. Caroline grimaça.

« Horribles ! » dit-elle dépitée.

« À ce point là ? » grimaça Ravel.

« Ouais. Ma mère c'est mise en tête de me trouver un _petit copain_ » dit-elle. Cassy sourit.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, comme si j'avais besoin d'elle pour ça » dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Je suis d'accords avec toi sur ce point, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'elle pour te trouver un gars » compléta Max en la regardant, un sourire évoqueur accroché aux lèvres. Elle lui sourit, tout aussi ironiquement.

Effectivement, Caroline était entrée dans le groupe depuis leur cinquième année. Mais avant, elle et Max étaient sortis ensemble. Cela ne dura que quelques semaines et ce n'était pas sérieux, pour aucun des deux d'ailleurs. Mais leur relation avait été plutôt… torride. Et le sourire de Max accentuait bien sûr ce fait. Elle poursuivit.

« J'aime ma mère, profondément. Mais là stop ! Je suis contente de recommencer l'école rien que pour ça. Non mais Cassy tu aurais dû voir ! _Tous les jours_ elle m'en présentait un ! Tous plus affreux et inintéressant les uns que les autres » dit-elle comme si s'eu été la fin du monde. Victoire pouffa.

« Pauvre Caro… ta libido a du en prendre un coup » se moqua-t-elle.

« Ça tu peux le dire ! Tu imagine ? 2 mois _entiers_ sans sexe ? Du délire. Je crois qu'une semaine de plus et j'engageais un gigolo pour assouvir mes envies ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle était sérieuse. Caroline était une fille formidable, une amie dévouée, d'une gentillesse sans pareille, mais comme Max elle collectionnait les aventures sans lendemain. Cela lui convenait comme ça, elle ne se sentait pas prête de s'engager et disait vouloir profiter de sa jeunesse. Aussi, comme pour Max, ils respectaient cela, tous. Ils ne la jugeaient pas, cela ne les regardait pas après tout.

Le trajet se termina dans une bonne ambiance générale entre les discussions sur les vacances et le Quidditch et finalement le train arriva à bon port.

OoO

Le brouhaha de la grande salle n'avait pas changé. Et Cassy détestait toujours autant ça ! La répartition était toujours en cours et comme chaque année, nos amis s'amusaient à commenter chaque entrée de chaque première année dans leur maison. C'était une espèce de rituel qu'ils effectuaient chaque année.

« Regarde le… le pauvre il est terrorisé » commenta Victoire.

« Comme nous tous quand on arrive » rétorqua Teddy.

« Parle pour toi ! » s'exclama Max.

« Écoute le, _moi je_ » renchérit Cassy. Max tourna la tête vers elle.

« Qui parle ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je n'étais pas effrayée, je n'aime juste pas le bruit » réfuta-t-elle.

« Ouais c'est ça » dit-il.

« De toute façon, y a aucune honte à avoir peur. C'est normal d'être effrayé quand tu ne connais pas » dit-elle. Il ne restait plus que trois élèves qui attendaient devant le choipeau et MacGonagall avec son grand parchemin. Ils se tortillaient les doigts et avaient la mine anxieuse.

« Elle a raison » consentit Teddy « moi quand je suis arrivé ici, on me regardait comme une bête curieuse »

« Tu dois associer ça au fait que tes parents sont des héros de guerre. Comme les miens » dit Victoire « et les tiens bien entendu » fit-elle à l'intention de Max.

« C'est des cracs tout ça. C'est psychologique ! » Dit Max.

« A ouais ? Et comment tu t'y es prit alors ? » Demanda Cassy très intéressée. Il lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

« C'est simple, quand tu te retrouve devant une foule qui te dévisage, il te suffit de les regarder et de les imaginer tous en sous vêtements ! » s'exclama-t-il. Cassy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, ça ne me surprend pas de toi tiens » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il faussement surpris. Ce fut Victoire qui répondit.

« Imaginer les filles en soutien gorge et string, c'est tout à fait ton genre Don Juan » rigola-t-elle. Max secoua la tête d'un air de dépit, tandis que Teddy souriait.

« C'est vous qui pensez mal les filles, moi j'ai dit imaginer les _gens_ en sous vêtements, pas _les filles_ » se justifia-t-il. Quand Cassy le regarda, il avait ce sourire absolument énervant et suffisant comme Drago le faisait à une époque.

« Enervant ! » dit-elle.

« Prétentieuse ! » répondit-il du tac au tac. Elle lui tira la langue et il leva un sourcil.

« Vous avez finit bande de gamins ! » intervint Victoire hilare. À l'unisson, ils éclatèrent de rire, se faisant retourner tout le monde sur eux, dont MacGonagall qui les regardait, les yeux toujours aussi sévères. Et Sonia qui elle leur sourit, avec un petit signe de main auquel ils répondirent. Ils essayèrent de se calmer tant bien que mal et la répartition put se terminer avec le dernier élève.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns avec son visage encore enfantin et qui avait l'air de se rendre à la potence en se dirigeant vers le petit tabouret de bois. Il s'assit dessus, les traits crispés et lorsque le choipeau entra en contact avec ses cheveux, l'effet fut immédiat et le choipeau s'écria : SERPENTARD. Tout le monde applaudit, tandis que le gamin rejoignait la table des vert et argent en compagnie de quelques autres qui y avaient été admis eux aussi. Cassy le suivit des yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air tellement plus serein maintenant qu'il savait. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle quitta le gamin des yeux et parcouru la table du regard distraitement, écoutant à peine le discours habituel du directeur ; de toute façon à force, elle le connaissait par cœur… et c'est lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner son attention à sa table, qu'elle se figea.

Ses yeux d'un bleu éblouissant rentrèrent en contact de plein fouet avec deux yeux couleurs vert. Mais pas un vert comme les autres. Pas comme vert bouteille, pas vert comme les nouvelles feuilles de printemps, ou encore vert émeraude comme Harry, non. Un vert envoutant, qui attire l'œil. Celui qui fait qu'on se sent transporté ailleurs, dans un autre monde dés qu'on croise sa beauté. _Ce_ vert, insondable, indéfinissable et tellement magnifique. Ces yeux la fixaient sans ciller, sans émotion quelconque, ils la fixaient juste.

Cassy fronça les sourcils. Ne pouvant détacher son regard du sien, elle pensa pourtant avoir déjà vu ces yeux quelque part. Sans se rappeler où cependant. Son cœur se mit soudain à cogner dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblèrent. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, son regard toujours aimanté à ces yeux vert et un souvenir lui revint alors, remontant à la surface comme une bulle d'air dans l'eau.

Celui de son premier banquet. Elle avait aussi tourné la tête vers la table des Serpentard ce soir là et c'est là qu'elle les avaient vus. Ces mêmes yeux verts qui la regardaient avec la même intensité. Sauf que ce jour là, elle n'avait pas accroché correctement, ses amis l'avaient rappelé avant. (1)

« Que le banquet commence ! » Cassy sursauta quand apparut devant elle un énorme poulet dans un plat et le contact fut rompu. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était complètement déconnectée de la réalité, car elle entendit tout à coup le bruit incessant du brouhaha des conversations et des couverts que l'on cogne contre les assiettes. Elle s'aperçu avec effarement, qu'à la minute où elle avait croisé ce regard, elle s'était totalement coupée du monde extérieur, comme si elle se trouvait dans une bulle.

« Hou hou ma grande ! » vraiment désarçonnée et très troublée, Cassy se tourna vers son amie qui visiblement lui parlait.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant ses couverts, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

« Je te demandais quels cours tu avais prit cette année » dit Victoire.

« Oh… euh, les même que l'année dernière » répondit Cassy encore perturbée.

« Cool, moi aussi et les garçons aussi » sourit Victoire enthousiaste. Cassy ne répondit pas, cherchant à la table des Serpentard qui était la personne qui pouvait la déstabiliser à ce point en un seul regard, mais elle ne le retrouva pas. Elle fut un peu déçue. Elle avait aimé ces yeux et se prenait à espérer qu'ils la regarderaient encore avec autant d'intensité. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là de la tournure que prenaient ses pensées et se sentit pour le coup ridicule. Elle ne connaissait même pas cette personne ! Elle secoua la tête.

« Hey ! Tout va bien ? » Cassy tourna son visage vers sa droite pour rencontrer une autre paire d'yeux devant lesquels elle se sentait fondre… ceux de Max « Cassy ? » Fit Max très inquiet. Mais elle lui sourit.

« Ça va. Je n'aime pas les banquets » eu-t-elle pour simple réponse. Et elle commença à manger, en reprenant la conversation, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même si Max était convaincu du contraire, elle était son amie et la brusquer ne mènerait à rien il le savait. Alors il garda un œil sur elle discrètement tout le temps du repas, mais elle ne regarda plus ailleurs que son assiette et sa table.

Quand le banquet se termina, les filles proposèrent aux garçons d'aller faire un tour dans le parc avant de rentrer à leurs dortoirs. Ils marchèrent tout les quatre vers le saule cogneur, en discutant. Sauf Cassy, qui était encore hantée par ces yeux verts…

« Cassy qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Victoire.

« Hein ? Rien, rien » dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

« Tu as l'air bizarre depuis le dîner » insista son amie.

« Nostalgique ? » proposa Max avec un petit sourire.

« Un peu » dit-elle. Il l'enlaça alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'arbre.

« Ce n'est que le début de l'année » fit Teddy.

« Immobilus ! » fit Victoire baguette brandie. L'arbre s'immobilisa et ils approchèrent du tronc. Ils s'arrêtèrent et le contemplèrent quelques minutes.

Dessus, étaient gravés leurs prénom les uns en dessous des autres, avec 6 barres gravées elles aussi juste à coté de chaque prénom.

« Encore une » soupira Teddy en pointant sa baguette sur le tronc de l'arbre où une septième barre apparu.

« Ouais… la dernière » renchérit Victoire en faisant de même. Max et Cassy en firent autant.

« On va profiter à fond de cette année. C'est notre dernière, on ne reviendra pas de si tôt » dit Max. Les autres acquiescèrent et ils finirent par retourner vers le parc. Depuis leur première année, ils avaient prit l'habitude d'effectuer ce petit rituel. Marquer chaque commencement d'année, avec un sort qui ne permettrait jamais qu'on les efface. Et cette année étant plus particulière puisque c'était la dernière, les rendaient nostalgiques et un peu tristes.

En remontant vers le château, les garçons furent interpellés par Ravel et d'autres copains. Ils leurs proposèrent un match de Quidditch improvisé et clandestin bien sûr. Max et Teddy acceptèrent la proposition avec joie et les suivirent tandis que les filles elles, rentrèrent pour ranger leurs affaires.

OoO

« Tu tiens le coup ? » demanda Cassy à Victoire en prenant le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. Son amie lui sourit.

« Ça va » répondit la jeune rousse.

« On dirait vraiment que rien ne s'est passé entre vous c'est hallucinant » continua Cassy. Victoire eu un petit sourire triste.

« Il faut croire que nous sommes bons acteurs » rigola-t-elle. Mais ça sonnait faux et Cassy s'en rendit compte.

« Je suis sur que tout finira par s'arranger entre vous » Victoire haussa les épaules.

« Je ne me fais pas d'illusions tu sais » elles étaient arrivées à la salle commune et passèrent le portrait.

« Je sais, mais moi je sais qu'il t'aime et qu'il finira par revenir vers toi » elles avancèrent dans la salle bondée de monde. C'était le premier soir et c'était toujours pareil le premier soir.

Les anciens élèves avaient chacun leur petit coin bien à eux. Que ce soit prêt de la fenêtre, prêt du portrait, prêt des portes des dortoirs, dans les escaliers, ou encore dans les fauteuils… et il y avait les premières années. Tout ces petits perdus, cherchant leurs places, leurs marques, quelqu'un avec qui rester. Pour leur part le Quatuor avait sa place devant la cheminée, sur le tapis moelleux. C'est toujours là qu'ils s'étaient mis, depuis le début.

En marchant, Cassy regarda le visage d'une petite fille. Elle était brune, avec de grands yeux chocolat. Il y avait de l'émerveillement dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la crainte. Elle était toute seule et paraissait un peu perdue. Cassy sourit, elle se revoyait un peu en cette petite fille. Sauf qu'elle, elle n'était pas seule. Ils étaient quatre. Et elle se souvint comme si ce fut la veille, de leur arrivée pour la première fois dans cette salle commune. Tout le monde les regardait, comme des bêtes curieuses. Les enfants des héros principaux de guerre. Même si Cassy n'en faisait pas partie, elle faisait partie de leur groupe. Et en quelque sorte, étant la nièce des Trelawney, elle faisait partie elle aussi d'une famille de héros.

« Salut. Je m'appelle Jennifer, t'es toute seule ? » Cassy sourit encore. Finalement, la petite fille ne resterait pas seul bien longtemps… elle la vit suivre la dénommée Jennifer vers une autre petit groupe de premières année.

Les filles s'installèrent comme à leur habitude sur le tapis, appréciant la chaleur diffuse du feu de cheminée. En sept ans, rien n'avait changé. Chaque coin de mur, chaque portrait, chaque armure, chaque torche, tout était encore bien en place, Cassy soupira.

« Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui te tracasse tant depuis tout à l'heure ? » demanda Victoire en la voyant soupirer et encore dans la lune.

« Je vais très bien Vic' rassure toi » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« À d'autres » Cassy sourit, amusée et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Tout vas bien je te jure ! Je suis juste un peu triste que ce soit notre dernière année, c'est tout » dit-elle. Victoire la regarda très perplexe, mais n'insista pas. Elle découvrirait bien tôt ou tard ce qui la tracassait.

« On en a fait hein dans ce château ? » dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Cassy la regarda.

« Tu te souviens la fois où on a réussi à se faire enfermer toutes les deux dans la salle de bain des préfets ? » pouffa Cassy.

« Ouais ! Et la fois où on a surpris Rusard en train de danser de la danse classique ? » Rit à son tour Victoire. Cassy pouffa pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Ouiii ! Il était furieux » argumenta-t-elle « oh ! Et la fois où a donné une leçon a Amélia Foxi ! » S'exclama Cassy. Victoire éclata de rire.

« Comment oublier ! » s'exclama-t-elle hilare. « Un orgasme toute les 20 minutes pendant 24 heures ! Et ça avait commencé en plein milieu du cours de potion avec Snape ! » Les filles n'en pouvant plus, explosèrent de rire à l'unisson.

« Y a pas à dire, ce sort est vraiment efficace » fit Cassy qui tentait de calmer son fou rire en essuyant ses larmes de joie.

« Vous avez vu les filles ? On a créé une bassecour dans Poudlard » railla une voix de fille. Cassy et Victoire se regardèrent complices et se retournèrent.

« Amélia ! » fit Victoire d'une voix faussement enjouée.

« Justement, on se demandait… il nous manque les vaches pour compléter la ferme, toi et tes copines pourriez très bien l'intégrer » rétorqua Cassy tout sourire.

Devant elle, se trouvait trois filles. Amélia Foxi, une pinup typique des cheveux châtains clairs toujours très bien coiffé, un corps qu'on aurait dit travaillé à la chirurgie esthétique, une poitrine exagérément amplifiée et un pot de peinture en guise de visage. Ses deux amies Marilyne et Christy étaient toutes deux un sosie parfaitement identique de leur leadeur. Cassy et Vic' les avaient surnommées les _barbies._

« C'est très drôle » ironisa Amélia « je me demandais… où sont passés les coqs de la bassecour ? On dit que vous faites d'excellentes partie de _pattes en l'air_ tout les quatre » fit-elle avec un sourire victorieux. Victoire sourit.

« Et toi ? C'était qui le taureau qui te faisait tant de bien l'année passée ? Oh j'oubliais, il n'y en avait pas ! » Rétorqua-t-elle sous les yeux rieurs de Cassandra. Le visage d'Amélia perdit de sa superbe et son sourire s'évanouit instantanément.

« Au moins nous, on sait pourquoi et par qui on prend du plaisir » ajouta Cassy.

« Donc vous ne démentez pas ? » fit-elle avec hauteur.

« Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire, libre à toi Amélia, nous sommes dans une école libre » rétorqua Victoire « mais avoue que tu es jalouse… si tu veux, on pourrait t'inviter à notre prochaine partouze… ça te plairait peut être plus d'avoir un orgasme justifié cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle avec une innocence frôlant l'hypocrisie.

« Fait la maligne Weasley, mais rira bien qui rira la dernière, toi aussi espèce de folle » ajouta-t-elle a l'intention de Cassy. Puis elle et ses copines tournèrent les talons. Cassandra et Victoire se regardèrent l'espace d'une seconde et éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

« Une _partouze _!? » s'étrangla Cassy tout en riant.

« C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à lui répondre sur le coup ! N'empêche, ça a marché » répondit Victoire tout aussi hilare. Les filles passèrent leur première soirée à ressasser de vieux souvenirs et à en rire jusqu'aux larmes.

OoO

Devant les grilles de Poudlard, une silhouette toute de noir vêtue, avec une capuche sur la tête, regardait la fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondor allumée au loin. Cette personne disparut soudainement et réapparut devant l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une grotte. De son doigt, il toucha la roche qui s'illumina l'espace d'une seconde et la roche glissa, ce qui permit à l'homme en noir d'entrer.

Il entra donc dans une espèce de couloir lugubre seulement illuminé par des torches qui brûlaient sur les murs. Il se mit à avancer, il faisait calme si on omettait le bruit de l'eau qui tombe goûte à goûte des parois suintante d'humidité, jusqu'au sol. L'homme se hâta et pressa le pas. Il finit par arriver dans une gigantesque pièce circulaire. Un peu plus lumineuse certes, mais toujours aussi morbide.

En son centre, il y avait une grande table de pierre avec des écritures dessinées tout autour. Au bout de la salle, il y avait une espèce de trône improvisé un peu en hauteur, là il y avait un homme assis. Quand on regardait à droite et à gauche, partout sur les parois de la grotte en fait, il y avait de la végétation, ici tout était humide comme dans le couloir. Il y avait plein d'entrée, le couloir que l'homme en noir avait emprunté n'était pas le seul, c'était en réalité un grand labyrinthe. Devant le _trône_, il y'avait des hommes et des femmes, comme lui vêtu de noir. Ils étaient environ une quinzaine. L'homme en noir avança jusqu'à se mêler aux autres, leur _chef_ assis sur le trône, semblait attendre.

Il était comme eux vêtu de noir, mais sa tête était à découvert… il avait des cheveux noir profond, de magnifiques yeux vert, de carrure assez musclée, séduisant…. Cet homme avait tout pour plaire. Il dégageait un charme et une prestance inégalable et lorsqu'il se leva de toute sa hauteur, la réaction parmi les fidèles ne se fit pas attendre, ils s'inclinèrent. Il instaurait le respect et la crainte rien qu'en le regardant. Il les regarda de haut et semblant satisfait.

« Relevez-vous » ordonna-t-il « bienvenu mes chers amis, à cette réunion mensuelle de l'ordre des traqueurs de l'ombre… mes chers frères et mes chères sœurs, aujourd'hui j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous apprendre » dit-il. Il y eu une vague de murmures parmi les partisans.

« Silence ! » dit-il « vous savez tous comme moi que notre espèce est en voie d'extinction. Seul une personne peut nous aider à ne pas disparaître. L'élu » il y eu des acquiescements « nous avons fait mon frère Sébastian et moi – l'homme en noir qui venait d'arriver enleva sa capuche – des recherches tout au long de ces dix sept dernières années. Au début nous ne trouvions rien, mais 7 ans plus tard, nous avons découvert l'existence d'une petite fille. Grâce à notre frère qui sans le savoir l'avait côtoyée quelques jours durant… elle provient d'une lignée de grandes voyantes et elle possède des pouvoirs dont elle-même n'a pas encore conscience ! Si nous utilisons ces pouvoirs à notre cause, elle nous serait d'un grand secours. Grâce à elle, nous pourrions retrouver la grandeur et le pouvoir ! Malheureusement, elle à été protégée jusqu'à maintenant et l'est encore, mais j'ai un plan. Je suis votre chef, votre guide et si vous me faites confiance, d'ici la fin de l'année nous règnerons à nouveau sur le monde sorcier ! » Termina-t-il. Il y eu des applaudissements dans la pièce.

« Je vous tiendrais au courant de l'avancée de la mission, soyez en certain… si personne n'a rien à ajouter, vous pouvez disposez tous » les autres s'inclinèrent, sauf Sébastian qui ne bougea pas et commencèrent à se disperser.

« Une minute Raphael » un des membres se stoppa et fit demi-tour. Il s'agenouilla devant son chef.

« Monseigneur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il m'a été rapporté la façon dont tu t'occupais de tes proies » l'autre tressaillit.

« Monseigneur je… »

« Tu fais du bon travail Raphael ! Et je ne contesterais pas ta façon de faire. Simplement, n'oublie pas de quelle fratrie tu fais partie, si tu te fais prendre, je n'interviendrais pas. Et si tu nous mets tous en danger, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde même avec un de mes frère, ai-je été assez clair ? »

« Très clair monseigneur »

« Tu peux disposer, j'ai à parler avec mon frère » Raphael se leva et tourna les talons, disparaissant.

« Tu lui fais confiance ? » interrogea Sébastian.

« Il est des nôtres Sébastian, bien sûr que je lui fais confiance » dit-il.

« Je n'aimes pas ses méthodes » réfuta Sébastian.

« Elles sont siennes, tu n'as pas à intervenir, je viens de l'avertir, il sait à quoi s'en tenir » Sébastian, en tout point identique à son frère, si ce n'est que ses yeux à lui étaient bruns, secoua la tête.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Adam ce sont des êtres vivants ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Une soudaine prise de conscience ? » railla Adam.

« Tu en avais toi aussi à une époque »

« Non Sébastian, tu as toujours voulu le croire, mais tu sais que non ! J'ai accepté depuis longtemps qui je suis, c'est toi qui ne l'accepte pas » Sébastian se retourna, serrant les poings.

« L'idée de tuer me répugne »

« Mais tu as besoin de ces âmes, c'est ce qui t'assure ta survie » compléta Adam.

« Justement » souffla-t-il « pourquoi ne se contente-t-il pas de prendre les âmes de ces femmes au lieu de jouer les bouchers moldus ?! » demanda-t-il.

« Mais parce qu'il aime ça ! Tu y prendras goût toi aussi, tu verras on s'habitue à force » dit Adam en buvant une gorgée de nectar qu'il venait de se servir. Sébastian eu une moue dégoûtée.

« Alors ça tu vois, ça n'arrivera jamais ! Si je n'étais pas forcé de le faire je ne le ferais pas ! Et si notre espèce n'était pas menacée, jamais je ne t'aiderais pour cette mission t'entend Adam ? Tu as beau être mon frère et le chef du dernier clan, je ne cautionne pas ce que tu fais » dit-il hargneusement. Le regard d'Adam s'assombrit.

« Justement mon frère, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresse ! Si tu es là c'est uniquement grâce à moi » il l'empoigna par le collet « et ne t'avise pas de me planter un couteau dans le dos où tu risquerais de le regretter amèrement ! » tonna-t-il. Mais son frère ne baissa pas les yeux, bien au contraire et Adam finit par le lâcher.

« En parlant de ça, où ça en est ? » demanda Adam. À contrecœur, Sébastian répondit.

« Il est bien à Poudlard, ils sont arrivés ce soir »

« Bien »

« Comment peux tu être sur qu'il t'obéira ? » demanda Sébastian.

« C'est mon fils ! Je sais qu'il le fera. Il faut lui laisser le temps, mais il y arrivera crois moi »

« Tu oublie la prophétie » argumenta Sébastian. Adam se retourna l'air furieux.

« Au diable ! Ce n'est qu'une prophétie après tout ! Rien ne dit qu'elle se réalisera, nous sommes maîtres de nos propre choix ! »

« Tu vois, c'est toujours ça qui t'as fait défaut… tu es bien trop sur de toi Adam ! »

« J'aurais cette gamine, quoi que tu en dise » termina Adam en contemplant un vieux portrait. Dessus, il y avait deux personnes. Il y avait lui et une jeune fille avec de long cheveux noir et des yeux noisette.

OoO

« Voilà, elle s'est enfin endormie » Hermione redescendait de la chambre de Jessie qu'elle venait d'aller coucher. Drago était assis à la table, devant un verre de vin. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Ça veut dire qu'on est rien que nous ? » demanda alors Drago.

« Rien que nous… » Dit-elle en enlaçant son cou. Il sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai peur pour Cassy » avoua-t-elle. Drago soupira.

« Je sais, moi aussi. Mais nous n'avons encore rien qui nous dit que c'est un traqueur »

« C'est vrai. Mais si c'est le cas, elle court un risque » argumenta Hermione.

« Tant qu'elle restera à Poudlard, elle ne risquera rien il y a assez de protection là bas. On va arrêter ce dingue, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » dit-il.

« Je sais, je te fais confiance » dit-elle. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa encore.

« Hum tu sais quoi ? » dit-elle.

« Non quoi » dit-il en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Vu que nous sommes rien que tout les deux, Jessie dors et Max n'est pas là, que dirais tu de prendre un bon bain ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si c'est avec toi, alors je dirais que c'est on ne peut plus tentant… » Susurra-t-il. Elle sourit et se leva, l'entraînant par la main jusqu'à l'étage.

Elle fit couler un bain chaud et alluma quelques bougies. Drago l'enlaça par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il. Elle se retourna et lui sourit en l'enlaçant.

« Demandé si gentiment… comment pourrais-je refuser ? » dit-elle. Il sourit et l'embrassa avec fougue en la déshabillant.

OoO

Une heure et demi plus tard, nos deux amoureux étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans l'eau bien chaude du bain. Drago contre la paroi et Hermione entre ses jambes, son dos et sa tête appuyés sur son torse, il caressait son bras avec de la mousse du bain, l'autre main liée à la sienne.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il doucement. La pièce était embuée de vapeur.

« À la tête de Max quand il a prit le train ce matin, il avait l'air tellement triste » dit-elle. Drago sourit.

« Il a beau jouer les dur, nous on sait que c'est un cœur tendre » Hermione sourit l'air espiègle.

« Tiens donc, ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un » dit-elle. Il sourit.

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas ce souvenir là pourtant » fit-il innocemment. Elle leva un sourcil.

« Voyez-vous ça » dit-elle en se retournant. Il la regarda d'un œil appréciateur.

« Je crois que tu viens d'enclencher le 2ème round Mme Malefoy » dit-il en l'attirant à lui. Elle éclata de rire et il lui refit l'amour une deuxième fois. Ces deux là n'avaient rien perdu de leur complicité. Amoureux comme au premier jour, ils profitaient à fond de cette deuxième chance qui leur avait été accordée 10 ans plus tôt, sans en perdre une miette !

Il était minuit passé quand ils sortirent tout deux de la salle de bain. Le téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Qui peut bien appeler à une heur pareille ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tu devrais décrocher, c'est peut être urgent » argumenta Hermione. Drago hocha la tête et enfila une serviette autour de sa taille, avant de descendre en quatrième vitesse les escaliers.

Hermione enfila un peignoir et le rejoignit au salon, au moment même où il raccrochait.

« Qui c'était ? » demanda-t-elle. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« C'était Harry… » Hermione le regarda, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment « … il y a eu une autre victime, il m'attend » dit-il en grimaçant, comme pour s'excuser d'écourter leur soirée.

« Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, on remettra ça » dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement, mais il la retint par le poignet.

« Tu es infatigable et en plus tu es très sexy dans ton peignoir, avec tes cheveux tout mouillés » argumenta-t-il. Elle rit.

« Ne fais pas attendre Harry, moi je t'attendrais » termina-t-elle. Il monta s'habiller et redescendit quelque minute plus tard habillé, prêt à partir. Elle l'accompagna à la porte.

« Je ne serais pas long, promis » dit-il. Elle l'embrassa et il passa la grille de leur jardin, avant de transplanner. Hermione referma la porte, sourire aux lèvres et c'est avec ce même sourire, qu'elle monta à sa chambre, bien consciente du bonheur dans lequel elle nageait !

OoO

Drago transplanna à l'adresse qu'Harry lui avait donnée. Justement, celui-ci l'attendait un peu plus loin.

« Salut Drago, désolé de t'avoir appelé si tard » grimaça-t-il.

« Si ce n'était pas si important, crois moi je ne serais pas venu » répondit Drago. Harry sourit, se sentant coupable en même temps d'avoir gâché la soirée de son ami.

« Je te revaudrais ça, promis » dit-il.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il en est ? » Harry grimaça en l'entraînant hors de la ruelle dans laquelle ils étaient, pour arriver dans une rue principale, devant un hôtel. Il y avait une ambulance, des voitures de polices tout gyrophare allumés.

« Si on te questionne, tu es l'inspecteur Malefoy et je suis ton supérieur, mon contact dans la police moldue m'a appelé immédiatement, il a encore frappé » dit-il.

« Harry ! » appela un homme.

« Merci de m'avoir appelé Dominique, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je te présente Drago, il travail avec moi » dit-il. Le dénommé Dominique comprit, c'était lui le contact de Harry, il comprit donc bien quand Harry lui dit que Drago travaillait avec lui.

« Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas joli à voir » grimaça Dom « c'est la gérante de l'hôtel qui nous a appelé. La jeune femme est arrivée avec un gars et le gars est redescendu une heure plus tard, mais pas la fille. Alors la gérante est montée, la porte était ouverte et elle nous a appelé » expliqua-t-il tout en montant les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. Il y avait du monde que les policiers contenaient, pour ne pas salir la scène du crime et des banderoles jaunes devant la porte. Harry, Drago et Dom passèrent dessous et entrèrent dans la chambre. Drago ne réprima pas une grimace de dégoût et Harry se retint grandement de vomir.

« Non de dieu » s'exclama Drago. Dom les regarda, l'air compatissant. C'était une chambre d'hôtel tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, avec une salle de bain attenante, une petite commode, un lit et deux tables de chevets. Sauf que sur le lit, gisait une jeune fille, blonde de cheveux, les yeux verts. Ils étaient grand ouverts ses yeux, ainsi que sa bouche. Sa tête pendait dans le vide, elle avait les mains et les pieds liés, elle était complètement nue et son corps portait d'innombrables traces de coups de couteau ! Son corps entier n'était plus qu'une marre de sang, les draps de lit à l'origine blanc étaient couverts de sang.

« Quel carnage » murmura Harry ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la victime. Il y avait toute sorte de gens qui prenaient des photos, ramassaient des indices…

« On dirait qu'elle a été violée » constata Drago.

« Non, elle était consentante… la gérante nous a dit qu'ils avaient l'air de s'entendre très bien en arrivant, elle était pendue à son bras et ils ont demandés une chambre pour deux pour deux heures » expliqua Dominique « Harry, il faut qu'on arrête ce fou furieux, il le faut ! » dit-il.

« On s'y attèle Dom, j'ai mis mes meilleurs effectifs sur l'affaire, on va l'attraper » Drago s'approcha du corps, emprunta un gant dans une mallette de médecine ouverte au pied du lit et souleva légèrement le corps, afin d'observer son omoplate droite. Le tatouage y était.

« C'est le même » dit-il. Harry avait la mine grave et très inquiète.

« Il faut faire quelque chose Harry. Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, il faut agir »

« Je sais » répondit Harry « mais tant que maintenant, nous n'avons rien si ce n'est ce tatouage »

« Donne moi les dossiers, je les ferais voir à Hermione » dit-il en redescendant. Ils avaient prit congé auprès de Dominique, lui promettant de le tenir au courant de l'avancée de leur enquête.

« Hermione est en congé de maternité, je ne veux pas la déranger » refusa Harry.

« S'il te plaît Harry ! Elle me rend fou à tourner en rond ! Elle ne demande qu'une chose, c'est de travailler. Alors si tu ne veux pas d'elle sur le terrain pour l'instant, laisse-la au moins m'aider à la maison. Tu sais qu'elle est la meilleur et même bien plus que moi » argumenta-t-il. Harry le regarda en coin.

« Très bien… »

OoO

Max se dépêchait de rentrer à la tour de Gryffondor car il avait oublié son pull au vestiaire et avait dit à ses copains de rentrer, qu'il les retrouverait plus tard. Le couvre feu allait passer et si il se faisait choper par Rusard ou par un préfet, il serait sanctionné. Or, il ne voulait pas faire perdre des points à sa maison dés le premier jour. Il bifurqua à l'angle d'un couloir, quand il rencontra la préfète en chef au couleur vert et argent. Il se stoppa, à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Tu sais que le couvre feu est dans 5 minutes ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui et alors ? Il n'est pas encore passé à ce que je sache » répondit-il. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement.

« Non… mais si je calcule la distance qu'il te reste à parcourir avant d'arriver à Gryffondor, le couvre feu sera passé avant que tu n'y arrive » dit-elle avec un petit sourire triomphant.

« Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? M'enlever des points ? » Demanda-t-il nonchalamment en relevant un sourcil. Elle sourit, et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Peut être… » dit-elle en triturant sa cravate rouge et or « ou alors… » Dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. Elle avait le regard gourmand et prédateur.

« Ou alors ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant de la même façon. Elle passa une main sur son torse lentement, sensuellement.

« Je pourrais passer l'éponge cette fois, mais tout à un prix Malefoy, tu le sais bien » dit-elle. Il se laissa faire, sans dire un mot, alors qu'elle suçotait le lobe de son oreille.

« Je vois… on peut négocier ? » demanda-t-il. Il essayait de la faire languir, mais il savait dors et déjà qu'elle avait gagné. Elle le regarda à nouveau.

« Oh non, on ne négocie rien du tout » dit-elle. Il sourit en posant une main sur sa hanche.

« Tu es machiavélique… » Dit-il. Elle se mordit la lèvre « et j'adore ça » termina-t-il en prenant possession de ses lèvres. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, tout en l'embrassant alors que lui en faisait de même. Le baiser était fougueux, rempli de désir si bien, que Max laissa échapper un gémissement d'impatience en la plaquant contre le mur. À bout de souffle et à moitié déshabillés, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« J'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure dans le train que nos ébats te manquaient » susurra-t-elle en s'attaquant à sa ceinture, sans jamais cesser de le regarder. Il releva lentement sa jupe.

« Tu n'imagine pas à quel point… » Murmura-t-il. Elle sourit sensuellement. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre contre le mur, dans une position des plus équivoques. Il leva un sourcil en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait rien en dessous de sa jupe.

« Quoi ? » sourit-elle.

« Toujours aussi prévoyante miss Warnel » dit-il en allant plus loin. Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, tentant de contrôler sa respiration.

« Certaine choses ne changent pas… » Dit-elle en faisant de même.

« En effet… » Il reprit possession de ses lèvres sauvagement, laissant éclater son excitation et ils firent l'amour tout les deux, là, en plein milieu du couloir au risque de se faire prendre. Mais ils aimaient ça, le danger.

Caroline et Max ne sortaient pas ensemble, seulement parfois, ils se voyaient à l'occasion pour _passer un bon moment_ comme ils le disaient. Max était un coureur de jupon et ce n'était pas pour rien que Vic' le surnommait _Don Juan_…

A suivre…

****

_D'un chef de file, j'en ai pas le profile_

_Mais sur l'oreiller j'aime pas qu'on me questionne_

_Je suis pas James Bond, entouré de belles blondes_

_J'envie même pas les hommes qui papillonnent_

_Pourtant pas contre l'amour, j'attends plutôt mon tour_

_Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut qu'on s'attache…

* * *

_

(1) Voir l'épilogue de **Leave me a chance**

Et voilà!! Ce chapitre introductif que j'ai eu du mal à écrire je dois avouer... sais pas pourquoi, bref! Voilà donc la dernière année entamée pour nos amis! Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Je déteste déjà Amélia qui m'est venu sur un coup de tête mdr! Notre tite Victoire qui vit bien sa rupture, comme Teddy, en apparence en tout cas... Cassy et ses yeux verts... ça vous trotine dans la tête ça hein? Allé, je suis sûr que vous avez des ébauches de réponses à me fournir xD Drago et Hermione, soupir... qu'ils sont mignons :-) est ce que cela va durer? Vais je encore mettre mon grain de sel et les embêter? :-P on verra plus tard... Et ce fou furieux qui s'en prend aux jeunes femmes en les prenant pour de la viande, pourquoi fait-il cela? Est ce que les traqueurs de l'ombre arriveront-ils a leurs fins? Qui est le fils d'Adam? Que de question pas vrai? Réponse dans la suite!

J'ai mérité une review? (non 2 xD) Merci ça fait toujours plaisir de sentir qu'on aime ce que je fais!

PS: Vous avez sans doutes remarqué que je met toujours des paroles de chansons à chaque chapitre... personne ne m'en a encore parlé et je trouve ça bizarre... Si certain d'entre vous ne voient pas le liens, c'est tout simple... il ne faut pas vous référer au sens de la chansons. Du moins pas toujours, je reprend les plus belles phrases d'une chanson, qui ont un rapport avec mon chapitre! En fait, ces paroles font références à l'état d'esprit de mes personnages. Les paroles allant avec le prologue, faisait référence à l'état d'esprit des deux mamans mettant au monde leurs enfants... Celles du premier chapitre concernaient Max et celles de celui-ci également. Je préfère vous prévenir, les paroles concerneront principalement Max et Cassy. Peut être pas toujours, mais souvent. Si vous préférez, je le signalerais à chaque fois!

Voilà tout mon blabla est dit, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et désolé encore pour le temps de mises à jour, mais je fais tout ce que je peux c'est promi!

J'vous embrasse fort!

Jess


	5. Ch3 Les meilleurs ennemis

Ola !!

Voici donc le troisième chapitre ! Il a mis du temps à venir, mais il était parti en correction (bénie soi ma gentille bêta ! Qui prend de son précieux temps :))

Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **Tout est a JK Rowling, les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'intrigue Max et Cassy m'appartiennent…

**Chanson: **_Mon amour, mon ami; Marie Laforêt_

* * *

Bon, j'avais dit que je ne le faisais plus, à cause de l'interdiction (car oui normalement il est interdit de le faire !) mais comme je vois que personne ne le respecte et qu'il n'y a pas de sanction, je recommence donc à répondre aux reviews anonymes !

**Krystel: ey !! **_Hey !!_** salut ! enfin un nouveau chapitre ! javais trop hate et je désespérait aussi un peu !! **_Wé je sais… mais j'ai trois fictions en cours, c'est pardonnable non ? ^^_**  
mais en meme temps je comprend que tu n'ai pas le temps que pour cela ! ****aussi jai des tonne et des tonnes de question mais jatten encore un peu que l'histoire soit un peu plus avancé pour éviter de poser des kestion auquel je sais ke je n'aurai ocune réponse (sadique comme tu es ) **_=O moi ? voyons !_** sa me ft limiter ma frustration !! lool **_xD_** a trés vite jespere**

**x-magic-loves-dray-mione : Hey ! ****Vraiment c'est super !! J'adore ce chapitre. **_Merki ravie qu'il t'ai plu ^^_** Et j'aime toujours autant Max ! 3 **_mdr tu m'étonnes !_** C'est trop mignon Hermione & Drago . **_wi hein^^_** Aller bisous bisous **_bisoux^^_

**Céline : Très belle suite! C'est très bien écrit (comme d'hab^^) **_Merki^^ _**et le suspens nous tient en hallen! trop bien!Vivement la chapitre 5! bisous! **_Je m'applique promis lol bisoux_

**Hermy-Drago-Love2 : CHAPITRE :D ! **_xD_** Max est trop mignon avec sa petite soeur :P ! **_Je trouve aussi ^^ futur papa poule ? lol_** MDR ce Ravel xD ! Mais je crois que la mieux, c'est Caroline MDR ! **_Ah ?_** Wahou, j'aime le vocabulaire utilisié contre Amélia xD ! **_Tant mieux parce que les joutes verbales, en général c'est pas mon truc lol et pourtant dans cette fic elles risquent d'être présente… hum_** Eh bah au moins, ça c'est du sexe, dans les couloirs XD ! **_:P_** Très bon chapitre :) **_Merki ^^_** Je suis sure que le type aux yeux verts, c'est le fils de Adam .. & Que ça craint ! **_Qui sait ? (a)_** bisous 3 **_Bisoux !_

**Aely : ta fic est super j'espére juste que cassy et max vont se mettre ensemble **_Ah ça c'est pas demain la veille ! xD sinon, merki bcp ^^_

**histoires-damour-HP : j'adore come toujours ! **_Et moi chui ravie que ça te plaise_** ^^j'ai vraiment hate de lire la suite ... bisouus Maryne **_Je fais aussi vite que possible promis bisoux_

**fan-hp7-fiction : **_Tu as mis le doigt sur certaines choses qui me compromettraient si je réponds à ta review en direct lol Donc voilà ! en tout cas bravo vraiment ! bisoux ^^_

**Maelle : J'adore ! **_Lol ravie que ça te plaise !_** Leave me a chance mavais déjà beaucoup plus mais j'ai l'impression que cette fanfic va etre encore mieux **_Je l'espère en tout cas !_** et j'ai super hâte de lire la suite . Merci beaucoup !! **_Mais non, merci à toi !_

**Xx-HarryPotter-fic-x : j'adore trop comment t'écrit ! Vivement la suite ! Je suis impatiente ! **_Lol je te remercie et je fais au plus vite ^^ _

**Dragomionelove : ****J'ai adoré!! C'est génial, tu écris toujours aussi bien! **_Ah merki :-)_**  
Moi, je dis que le fils d'Adam c'est "les yeux verts"... :P **_Vraiment ? Qui sait… ;-)_

**VodkaAndFiction : Alors je dis tout simplment j'adore ! C'est extra =D ! **_Merki bcp je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! :-)_** A travers Max je vois parfaitement Drago..Mais je suis triste pour Cassy même s'il elle ne sait pas les aventures de Max , elle s'en doute , **_Et oui… pauvre Cassy :-(_** Bref. les traqueurs sont vraiment horrible..les manières de tuer est vraiment atroce^^ **_Oui :s mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça :-P_** Pour les yeux verts , Cassy sembe vraiment prise dans le plus profond de ce regard ^^' ! **_Tu n'imagine pas a quel point ni ce que ça engendre ! _**J'attends la suite avec impatience ! Bisous Ps : tu écris toujours aussi bien ! **_La voilà ! Je te remercie, ça me touche bcp ! Bisoux_

* * *

Ch.3. Les meilleurs ennemis.

_Je n'ai pas connu d'autre garçon que toi  
Si j'en ai connu je ne m'en souviens pas  
A quoi bon chercher à faire des comparaisons  
J'ai un cœur qui sait quand il a raison  
Et puisqu'il a pris ton nom…_

_****  
_

_Une grange, sur sa gauche les étables, sur sa droite, les bottes de paille et devant elle, une silhouette ; sans visage. _

_Le noir…_

_« Je t'aime… jamais on ne t'enlèvera à moi »_

_Le noir…_

_Des gens qui crient à la honte, qui montrent du doigt en appelant à la mort, désignant la traîtrise…_

_Le noir..._

_Elle ressent l'amour… elle ressent l'injustice… elle ressent la peur…_

_Une torche enflammée…_

_Le noir…_

_« CASSANDRA !!! » la douleur…_

_Le noir…_

_« Tu dois fuir ! »_

_« Je t'en prie, non… »_

_« Je t'aime »_

_« Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi »_

_« Pour toujours »_

_« NON ! »_

Cassy se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Le souffle court et les yeux grands ouverts, elle ressentait encore jusque dans chaque extrémité de son corps, les émotions par lesquelles elle venait de passer en rêve. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre un peu de calme quand elle sursauta à nouveau.

« Cassy ? »

« Vic' ! » s'exclama-t-elle la main sur le cœur.

« Est ce que ça va ? » demanda la rouquine inquiète. Cassy déglutit et bu rapidement une gorgée de son verre d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit. Sur son front, dégoulinaient de petites gouttes de sueur dues à l'adrénaline sûrement. Après avoir avalé son verre d'eau, elle s'apprêtait à répondre à son amie, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait en fait hurlé dans la réalité et que toutes les autres filles de son dortoir étaient réveillées et la regardaient à présent comme une bête curieuse. Elle grimaça.

« Pas ici, viens descendons » murmura-t-elle en entraînant son amie vers la salle commune. Elles descendirent et s'installèrent sur le tapis devant la cheminée que Victoire ralluma d'un coup de baguette. Cassy regarda les flammes danser un moment dans la cheminée, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Cassy… tu as hurlé »

« Je sais »

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu te souviens ? » demanda Victoire qui, comme à chaque fois était présente auprès de la jeune blonde pour l'aider à se rappeler de ses visions, avant d'aller voir un responsable si elles jugeaient ensemble que la vision représentait un danger pour quelqu'un, comme celle qu'elle avait eue chez les Malefoy.

« Ce n'est pas une vision… en tout cas, pas proche » fit Cassy.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas… il n'y a rien qui m'indique que ce que j'ai vu va se passer bientôt, pas de calendrier, pas d'horloge, pas d'indices, rien »

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Victoire vraiment inquiète de voir son amie si préoccupée.

« C'était des flash. Des bribes d'images, encore plus courtes que d'habitude, c'était vraiment très étrange… »

« Tu as vu de qui il s'agissait ? » Cassandra tourna son visage soucieux vers son amie.

« Oui, de moi j'imagine »

« Et que se passait-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Cassy… il faut que tu te souviennes ! » s'exclama Victoire.

« Je me souviens d'une grange… il y avait de la paille et des étables… » Commença alors Cassandra en reportant son regard sur les flammes. Victoire avait fait apparaître une plume et un parchemin, afin de tout noter pour ne rien manquer.

« C'est bien, continue, qu'y-avait-il d'autre ? » Cassandra fronça les sourcils.

« Il y avait quelqu'un »

« Qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu son visage. Ensuite c'est le trou noir. Je me souviens des sensations éprouvées, des émotions… je vois une torche enflammée… je ressens la haine des gens… des paroles qui ne se suivent pas, toutes incohérentes… »

« Dis les moi, je vais les noter ça pourrait nous aider » incita Victoire. Cassandra lui énuméra donc toutes les phrases une par une et dans l'ordre où elle les avait entendues, jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle et se réveille.

« Voilà c'est tout ce dont je me souviens » Victoire relisait le parchemin, essayant d'assembler les éléments, sans pour autant comprendre.

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre tu devrais en parler à ta tante au moins » Cassandra soupira.

« Je sais. Très bien, je lui en parlerai dés demain, mais en attendant pas un mot à qui que ce soit sauf aux garçons » intima-t-elle. Victoire hocha la tête.

« Tu comptes retourner dormir ? » interrogea la rouquine. Cassandra secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne réussirais pas à me rendormir de toute façon, merci Vic' » celle-ci lui sourit doucement et remonta dans son lit, repensant à l'air troublé qu'avait constamment son amie depuis la veille.

Cassandra de son coté, resta un bon moment devant la cheminée, a ressasser son rêve. Elle se sentait si frustrée ! Son don de voyance apparaissait petit à petit, cela avait d'abord commencé par des impressions. Une phrase, une situation, un objet… qu'elle croyait avoir déjà entendue, vécue ou vu. Ensuite les rêves avaient commencé, tous plus vagues les uns que les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à en parler à ses tantes. Sibylle l'avait rassurée et depuis ce jour, lui donnait cours particulier tout les vendredi soir dans la tour durant l'école. Elle lui avait apprit à mieux comprendre ses rêves. A mieux observer les choses qui s'y passaient, à mieux repérer le danger… on ne maîtrise pas un rêve, ça non. Mais on peut facilement l'interpréter quand on s'y connaît. Etant encore novice – même si elle avait fait de considérables progrès depuis l'année avant – Victoire l'aidait à retranscrire et analyser ces visions. Sybille lui avait apprit qu'elle était loin d'avoir développé toutes ses capacités. Les rêves n'étaient que le début, Cassandra avait d'autres dons qui se manifesteraient sous peu, pour peu qu'elle n'ait pas peur de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. C'est justement pour ça que sa tante l'aidait. Jusqu'à présent, ses visions ne se manifestaient que par ses rêves, mais Cassandra avait bien comprit que tôt ou tard il n'en resterait pas ainsi.

Il y avait aussi un autre pouvoir que peu de voyantes et autre médium possédaient et elle en avait déjà fait les frais.

Cassandra frissonna au souvenir du jour où ce pouvoir s'était manifesté. Elle ne l'oublierait sans doute jamais et ce jour là avait juré de ne jamais plus s'en servir. Malgré les protestations de sa tante, elle refusait obstinément et Sibylle avait finit par la laisser tranquille. Ce pouvoir lui faisait peur et était également dangereux pour sa vie, elle ne s'en servirait plus.

Elle ne sait combien de temps elle resta assise à penser à tout ça, pour finir par s'endormir dans une position peu confortable : assise par terre, accoudée sur le fauteuil, sa tête reposant sur son bras.

Ce fut Max qui la trouva. D'ordinaire lève tôt, Max était d'ailleurs déjà fin prêt pour attaquer sa première journée de cours. Etonné de la voir là, il se pencha sur elle afin de la réveiller en douceur. Il lui caressa la joue.

« Cassy… » Murmura-t-il. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle papillonne des yeux.

« Mmhh… » Gémit-elle en se redressant « quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il est 7h15, encore une vision ? » Cassy s'étira comme un chat tout en baillant.

« Oui, je croyais ne pas pouvoir me rendormir alors je suis restée ici »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu prévenu personne, il n'y avait pas danger ? » s'étonna-t-il. Elle le regarda, l'air un peu perdue et encore ensommeillé. Elle venait de se lever et tous ses esprits n'étaient pas encore très clairs et en plus elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

« Non il y avait danger d'une certaine façon » il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ce qu'elle remarqua. Elle soupira.

« Écoute Max, demande à Vic' elle sait ce qu'il s'est passé et elle t'expliquera sans doute mieux que moi, en ce qui me concerne j'ai besoin d'une douche, on se voit au petit dej' » dit-elle en lui embrassant affectueusement la joue, avant de tourner les talons.

OoO

Après avoir prit une bonne douche et s'être préparée, Cassandra descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve qui était vraiment étrange et dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens. Elle marchait dans les couloirs, perdue dans ses pensées quand elle fit soudainement volte face.

Derrière elle, il n'y avait personne. Elle fronça les sourcils et reprit sa marche, d'un pas plus vif mais méfiant. Elle se retourna encore quand elle entendit un bruit de pas, avec cette fois, sa baguette brandie mais il n'y avait toujours personne.

« Qui est là ? » aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Pourtant, elle avait bien entendu les pas… peu rassurée, elle reprit sa marche pressant le pas, jetant sans cesse des regards par-dessus son épaule, sa baguette bien en main. Le cœur cognant et ses sens en alerte, elle se mit finalement à courir. Elle voulait échapper, mais échapper à quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle atteint finalement la grande salle, essoufflée. A nouveau elle regarda derrière elle, il n'y avait personne, sinon des groupes de trois ou quatre élèves qui arrivaient en discutant, pour aller déjeuner. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Son imagination lui jouait sûrement des tours.

Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa manche et reprit ses esprits avant d'entrer dans la grande salle. Elle grimaça en entendant tout le bruit qui s'en dégageait et avança en direction de ses amis attablés comme à leur habitude en bout de table, près de celle des professeurs.

« Salut »

« Dis donc, t'as une mine des mauvais jours toi, quelque chose ne vas pas ? » l'interrogea Ted. Elle tenta un sourire pour le rassurer.

« Merci Teddy, mais ça va et toi, bien dormi ? »

« Moi ? Comme un loir ! » Elle avait apparemment été très convaincante, puisque personne ne lui redemanda comment elle allait et le sujet dériva sur autre chose. Pourtant, à la table des professeurs, Sonia se demandait bien ce qu'avait sa nièce elle avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et se promit intérieurement de lui en parler très vite.

« Quel est notre premier cours ? » demanda Max.

« Potion » grimaça Cassandra.

« Oh allé… il est génial ce cours ! » s'exclama Teddy très enthousiaste.

« Tu l'as dit, le _cours_ est génial, mais le professeur qui le donne… » Rétorqua la jeune fille. Max pouffa.

« Est ce que vous arriverez un jour à vous entendre tu crois ? » railla le jeune blond.

« Alors ça tu vois j'en doute ! J'espère qu'il a reconsidéré ses manières de coter les élèves et qu'il a reprit un peu de bon sens durant les vacances, parce que s'il continue à discriminer les Gryffondor, je ne compte pas me laisser faire » dit-elle déterminée en regardant le ténébreux des cachots, boire son café comme chaque matin.

« Alors ça tu vois, j'en doute. Il est comme ça depuis toujours et estimons nous heureux, à l'époque de nos parents s'était pire ! » Dit Max.

« Tu dis ça, mais tu as des prédispositions » fit remarquer Victoire. Max la regarda d'un air offusqué.

« Mais pas du tout ! » elle rit.

« Mais bien sur que si ! Tu es le fils de Drago Malefoy, qui était à l'époque son chouchou » se moqua-t-elle. Cassandra et Ted suivait l'échange avec amusement.

« Je te signale que je suis aussi le fils d'Hermione Granger, surnommée insupportable-je-sais-tout par le professeur lui-même. Ma mère l'agaçait quand elle était à l'école alors tu vois ! » Réfuta-t-il un poil vexé par les insinuations de son amie.

« Oui, d'où le fait que Snape te laisse tranquille. D'un coté Serpentard, de l'autre Gryffondor… il ne te favorise pas, mais il ne t'enlève jamais de point, en deux mots : il t'ignore ! » Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle l'avait cloué. Il détourna la tête d'un air buté sous les rires des trois autres.

« En plus regardez le, on dirait toujours qu'il a un balai coincé dans le… »

« Cassy ! » s'indigna Vic' faussement choquée, avec un grand sourire. Son amie lui répondit par le même et c'est à l'unisson que nos quatre amis éclatèrent de rire. De sa place, Snape les remarqua – il était franchement difficile de ne pas les entendre d'ailleurs – et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et sinon ma petite Cassidy… comment comptes tu ne pas te laisser faire, explique moi » fit Max après s'être calmé. Il la regardait d'un genre intéressé, rien que pour se moquer d'elle. Elle le regarda avec dédain. Quand elle prenait cette tête là, quiconque ne la connaissant pas, aurait pu dire que c'était une snobinarde qui prend les gens de haut. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, Max poussa un peu plus le bouchon et avec un sourire moqueur il lui dit

« Tu devrais manifester tiens ! Je suis sûr que ça ferait son effet » elle le regarda, plissant les yeux. Puis, aussi soudainement une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille. Une lueur de malice et de défi aussi. Interloqué, Max releva la tête soucieux d'avoir lancé une machine qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas arrêter.

« Euh… Cassy… c'était pour rire » dit-il d'une voix blanche, alors qu'elle regardait Severus qui lui-même la regardait, plissant les yeux de méfiance. Elle se retourna sur lui avec un grand sourire, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Max regarda les deux autres d'un air ahuri et légèrement paniqué.

« Elle ne va pas le faire hein ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. La réponse fut immédiate. Victoire et Ted hochèrent la tête à l'affirmative, en même temps. Max grimaça.

« Je m'en doutais »

OoO

20 minutes plus tard, Max et Teddy se retrouvaient à la même table, travaillant devant un chaudron tout fumant, ainsi que Cassandra et Victoire devant le leur. C'était un cours mélangé pour ne pas changer, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Sauf que maintenant, l'ambiance entre les deux maisons était beaucoup plus détendue…

Pourtant dans les cachots, c'était toujours sous la loi et les ordres de Snape. C'est-à-dire dans le silence le plus total. Comme à chaque fois, il écrivait ses instructions au tableau, aux élèves de faire leurs preuves en réalisant la potion. Durant ce temps, il corrigeait des copies et se levait de temps à autres pour vérifier l'avancement des potions de tout un chacun, en lâchant par moment un commentaire, rarement appréciateur et souvent moqueur et méprisant.

Pour le moment, il était assis, le nez plongé dans ses copies. Ravel et Caro étaient quand à eux sur le même banc également.

Victoire qui était très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, entendait pourtant les gémissements et soupirs de son amie. Si au début cela ne l'embêtait pas, au final elle s'en trouva exaspérée et finit par se tourner vers elle en chuchotant.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » murmura-t-elle. Cassy se débattait pour extraire le jus de grenade qu'elle tenait en main.

« J'y arrive pas » maugréa celle-ci qui avait déjà mit en charpie 5 fruits. La réserve n'en contenait plus assez et elle ne pouvait se permettre de gaspiller plus, sinon Snape ne louperait pas de lui tomber dessus encore une fois ! Comme avec Harry à l'époque, Cassy était la nouvelle tête de turc du professeur de potion. Selon elle, il s'acharnait toujours sur elle, alors qu'elle faisait toujours son possible.

« Tu ne dois pas le couper comme ça » s'exclama Victoire. Un peu trop fort sans doute, puisque Snape releva la tête. Mais les deux jeunes filles ne disaient plus rien. Suspicieux, il les fixa un moment avant de replonger dans ses copies.

« Quelle idée aussi, la potion de solution de force est pour les cinquième année, pas pour nous ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous la fait refaire ! » Ragea la blonde. Victoire soupira.

« Oui, cinquième année… il n'empêche que tu n'y arrive pas ! » railla-t-elle. Cassy lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu vas continuer à te foutre de moi encore longtemps où tu vas m'aider ? » Victoire sourit cette fois.

« Je ne sais pas… je crois que je vais te laisser te débrouiller »

« Han Vic' s'il te plaît ! Ne lui donne pas encore une occasion de se moquer de moi devant tout le monde » implora-t-elle. Victoire eu finalement pitié de sa meilleur amie.

« C'est pas compliqué. Au lieu de la couper n'importe comment, tu fais un petit trou comme ça et ensuite tu presse » expliqua la rouquine en lui montrant en même temps avec une de ses grenade. Cassandra releva un sourcil.

« C'est tout ? »

« C'est tout ! » Cassy s'exécuta alors et à sa grande surprise réussi. Elle récolta le jus qu'elle fit couler dans une petite fiole, car il devait être ajouté goûte à goûte dans la potion et au bon moment ! La potion en était arrivée à un stade où il fallait juste la surveiller. Elle prenait deux jours entiers pour la préparer en temps normal, mais Snape avait déjà fait la première partie. Elle n'était qu'une révision et la deuxième partie de la potion – après deux jours passé sur le feu – était toujours la plus complexe et il voulait s'assurer que ses élèves en étaient encore capables tout simplement.

« Combien de temps il reste ? » se lamenta Cassy à voix basse.

« Il reste un quart d'heure » répondit Victoire.

« Je déteste ce cours » grommela l'autre. La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel et les garçons justes devant sourirent. Cassandra remarqua alors un étrange manège… de pupitre en pupitre, un petit bout de parchemin passait. Elle et Victoire froncèrent les sourcils. Elles regardèrent l'ascension du morceau de papier jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au banc des garçons juste devant. Ted et Max écrivirent dessus comme presque tous les élèves, puis en s'assurant que Snape ne les regardait pas, Max le leur fit passer. Ensemble et avec précaution, elles le lurent.

_Dans deux jours c'est le week end… Samedi une fête est organisée dans la salle sur demande, venez nombreux et amenez des bouteilles ! _

_Bien entendu, toutes maisons confondues et strictement réservé aux sixième et septième années !_

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent, les yeux pétillant d'impatience et s'empressèrent de signer. Le mot venait de Caroline. Comme elles étaient les dernières à signer, elles devaient rendre le mot à son propriétaire. Caroline leur souriait d'un air content. Cassy finit par mettre son jus de grenade dans sa potion et en regardant bien à ne pas se faire prendre, elle s'apprêtait à lancer le morceau de parchemin quand Snape leva la tête.

Coupée dans son élan, Cassy se fit prendre la main levée. Elle referma son poing immédiatement pour ne pas qu'il voit le papier, mais elle devait trouver une excuse et convaincante ! Snape leva un sourcil et posa sa plume.

« Oui, miss Holhund ? »

« Euh… je, je… euh… » Bégaya-t-elle. Snape soupira et croisa les mains.

« Si vous n'arrivez pas à le dire, chantez donc le ! Et abaissez moi ce bras, j'ai compris que vous m'appeliez ! » Pesta-t-il de sa voix cassante. Gênée et révoltée à la fois, Cassandra abaissa sa main.

« Je vous écoute… et soyez un peu plus claire s'il vous plaît, je ne comprends plus le langage bébé depuis longtemps » se moqua-t-il ouvertement, arrachant un ou deux rire difficilement contenus dans la salle. Cassy serra encore plus les poings, prête à se récrier quand elle senti le parchemin dans sa main fermée, elle ravala sa fierté et se força à se calmer.

« Je voulais juste savoir, si vous pouviez me dire si ma potion à la couleur qu'il faut à ce stade » elle n'avait trouvé mieux comme excuse. Snape leva l'autre sourcil et son visage fit une moue dédaigneuse. Il ne prit d'ailleurs même pas la peine de répondre et se replongea dans ses copies.

Cassandra soupira de soulagement et fourra le papier dans son sac. Elle fit signe à Caroline qu'elle le lui donnerait plus tard. Victoire souriait.

« La couleur qu'il faut… » Pouffa-t-elle.

« Oh ça va ! »

Le cours se termina, tous avaient mis leur potion en fiole, prêts à les amener au bureau du professeur, un par un.

« Je ne suis pas mécontente de sortir d'ici » fit Cassy l'air vraiment soulagée. Tout se passa alors très vite. Amélia qui venait d'amener sa fiole, passa juste à coté de la table de Victoire et Cassandra et frôla volontairement la fiole au bord de la table, celle de Cassy. Celle-ci vacilla, puis finit par tomber par terre, se brisant et répandant la potion partout. Bien sûr, Snape releva la tête précipitamment à l'entente du verre cassé. Cassandra n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'Amélia était déjà retourné à sa place. Elle avait juste vu son sourire mauvais.

« Et bien je crois que la question de couleur est réglée miss Holhund. Puisqu'il n'y a plus de potion du tout » railla-t-il en se pointant devant elle. Cassandra ouvrit la bouche en un 'O' indigné.

« Mais… qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Pas de potion, pas de points c'est aussi simple que cela »

« Mais enfin je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai fait tomber ! »

« Vraiment ? Quel dommage. Cependant, que vous soyez responsable ou non ne change rien, il n'y a plus de potion, je ne saurais donc pas évaluer votre niveau. Vous aurez un zéro » claqua-t-il en tournant les talons.

« Mais c'est injuste ! » s'indigna-t-elle. Il se retourna pour la regarder.

« Ne soyez pas insolente… »

« Ne soyez pas partial ! » rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac s'attirant les regards ahuris de tout le monde, professeur y comprit. Il se reprit néanmoins très vite.

« 50 points en moins miss Holhund, pour arrogance face à un professeur » dit-il d'une voix pourtant très calme, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs… pourtant pas aussi foudroyants que ceux de Cassandra.

« Vous savez parfaitement bien que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait tomber ! Votre retrait de points est infondé ! »

« Cassy tais toi ! » intima Max à voix basse.

« Je vous conseille d'arrêter de me provoquer miss Holhund »

« Ou sinon quoi ? » le défia-t-elle.

« Arrêtez tout de suite ! »

« Vous allez encore m'enlever des points ? Pourquoi ? Pour vérité absolue sortie de la bouche d'une Gryffondor révoltée ? Mais allez-y je vous en prie ! Dois-je vous rappeler que la rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor est abolie depuis des années ? Pourquoi chercher vous tant à la raviver ? »

« IL SUFFIT ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! » Hurla-t-il en tapant violemment de ses poings sur la table, si fort qu'elle en sursauta ainsi que Victoire. Max avait apprêté sa baguette et Ted aussi, juste au cas où ça allait trop loin. Ils ne permettraient pas même venant de la part d'un professeur, qu'on lève la main sur l'une d'entre elles. Snape planta son regard fulminant de colère dans le sien.

« Vous viendrez ce soir en retenue ici, dans mon bureau à 20h00 tapante ! Et ce durant deux semaines ! » Reprit-il de sa voix calme et glaciale. La sonnerie retentit et sans dire un mot, sans même nettoyer, Cassandra se rua sur la sortie telle une furie.

OoO

Dans son bureau au ministère, Harry était penché sur un rapport. C'était quelque chose de bénin comparé à l'enquête sur laquelle lui et Drago enquêtaient et c'était volontaire d'ailleurs. Car cette histoire de voyantes sauvagement assassinée accaparait toute son attention et il fallait qu'il se change les idées, alors il rédigeait des rapports qu'il aurait dû rendre depuis des jours. Au moins Arthur serait content ! Il terminait son quatrième rapport en retard et le signait quand on frappa à la porte. Il était tard dans l'après midi et tout le monde finissait sa journée.

« Entrez »

« Salut »

« Drago ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as du nouveau ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi » railla celui-ci pour commencer « non je n'ai rien trouvé, Hermione n'a pas encore regardé les dossiers, elle… » Il sembla un peu mal à l'aise soudain et passa une main dans sa nuque légèrement embarrassé.

« Euh… elle dormait quand je suis rentré hier soir » dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise face à son chef. Harry sourit mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Et bien je t'écoute » dit Harry.

« En réalité si je suis ici c'est pour t'inviter. Toi et ta famille évidemment »

« Nous inviter ? » s'étonna le chef des aurors. A nouveau, Drago se dandina l'air mal à l'aise.

« Oui, pour noël » Harry cligna des yeux.

« Déjà ? »

« C'est… tu la connais ! » soupira enfin Drago d'un air las et résigné. Harry se mit à rire.

« Sacré Hermione ! La rentrée est à peine commencée de deux jours qu'elle se voit déjà aux fêtes ! Mais nous serions ravi de venir chez vous bien entendu » dit-il en continuant de sourire de bon cœur.

« Et tu n'es pas le seul à qui je dois demander… il y a encore Ron, Blaise, Remus… » Harry leva les sourcils encore plus haut au possible.

« Elle ne te ménage pas » pouffa-t-il. Drago le regarda d'un air goguenard.

« Qui parle ! Au moindre gémissement de princesse Ginny, Prince Harry accourt en grandes pompes ! » S'exclama-t-il. Harry éclata de rire et Drago se laissa gagner par la bonne humeur de son ami.

« Que veux tu… ce sont nos femmes et elles ne seraient pas les même si elles ne nous criaient pas dessus… »

« Ou si elle ne nous demandait pas 4 mois à l'avance d'inviter nos convives pour noël » compléta Drago. Les deux comparses se regardèrent l'air complice.

« Blague à part Dray, je voudrais vraiment qu'Hermione examine ces dossiers au plus vite »

« Je sais, je lui demanderai tout à l'heure. Mais tu t'avances en terrain miné Harry. Si tu lui demandes ça, elle risque de le prendre pour un feu vert afin de reprendre le boulot »

« Alors ça, ça risque pas ! Elle est encore en congé, qu'elle le veuille ou non ! » Réfuta Harry. Drago se leva, un sourire en coin.

« Mais certainement, néanmoins je sais pour en avoir fait les frais, que quand on lui tend une perche, elle la saisit ! » (nda : revoir Leave me a chance, j'en parle au début c'est un peu ironique ici…)

Sur ce, Drago sortit du bureau pour continuer son 'tour d'invitation'. Il passa dans le bureau de Ron, dans celui de Tonks et à l'hôpital où Blaise travaillait toujours, pour enfin revenir chez lui.

« Je suis rentré ! » cria-t-il du pas de la porte. Il prit pendit sa cape de sorcier avant de s'avancer dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Il retrouva Hermione, attablée avec une cuillère à la main, en train de donner à manger à Jessie. Il sourit d'un air attendri avant de s'avancer vers elles.

« Bonjour les deux femmes de ma vie » dit-il en posant un doux baiser sur la tête encore peu chevelue de sa fille, pour ensuite donner un tendre baiser à sa femme.

« Bonjour mon amour… ça a été ta journée ? »

« Banale, comme les autres » Hermione le regarda, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ce qu'il remarqua.

« Quoi ? »

« Serais-tu par hasard, en train de me faire comprendre que le danger te manque ? » il haussa les épaules.

« Parfois oui » avoua-t-il. Elle essuya la bouche de sa fille qui venait de finir.

« Vraiment ? Si tu veux, je peux demander à Harry de ressusciter Voldemort, ça t'occupera »

« Voyons mon amour, on ne ressuscite pas les morts, même avec la magie. Tout le monde sait ça » railla-t-il. Elle sourit.

« Sérieusement, le danger te manque ? »

« Et bien… pas le danger en lui-même, mettre votre vie en danger je ne le ferais jamais Mia tu le sais. Mais l'adrénaline me manque. Je trouvais notre vie bien plus piquante et excitante avant »

« Avant quoi ? Notre petite fille ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Mia… écoute, ne le prend surtout pas mal, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et tu le sais, ainsi que nos enfants. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que, me déplacer pour un minable duel sorcier entre deux soûlards sur le chemin de traverse, n'est pas exactement ce que j'attendais du métier d'auror, j'ai connu mieux quoi »

« Oui, comme Voldemort et les morts atroces que sa folie a engendrées… ou encore, quand un chef d'organisation terroriste a enlevé la fille du président et accessoirement notre fils » fit-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour aller la changer.

« Mia » soupira-t-il « je sais que tu me comprends, car je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ne demandes qu'à retravailler toi aussi et faire du terrain. Nous sommes aurors ! Nous sommes faits pour arrêter les mages noirs » Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Je sais mon chéri… mais n'est ce pas une preuve de liberté et de paix que de ne pas croiser des Voldemort en puissance sur ta route ? Et puis, tu as cette nouvelle affaire de tueur à régler » on pouvait sentir dans sa voix une certaine mélancolie. Cela lui manquait, à elle aussi. Mais ils avaient des enfants désormais et ne pouvaient plus se permettre ce qu'ils faisaient avant, c'était trop risqué, même s'ils adoraient l'un comme l'autre leur métier. Elle l'embrassa et monta laver et changer leur fille, pour ensuite la coucher. Drago monta lui faire un câlin et redescendit, les dossiers en main.

Il les lui tendit, au moment où elle se mettait dans le divan avec un bouquin.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » s'intrigua-t-elle en se redressant.

« L'affaire sur laquelle Harry et moi bossons. Il veut que tu regardes ces dossiers, et que tu nous aides dans l'enquête, mais… » Dit-il en retirant légèrement les dossiers qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre, avec un large sourire apparu sur son visage.

« Pas de terrain ! Je te montre les dossiers, je te montre tout ce que tu veux mais je veux que tu reste en dehors de ça Mia »

« Mais oui ! »

« Je ne plaisante pas, nous ne savons pas qui est ce cinglé et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il vous arrive malheur à toi et aux enfants. Donc, je suis d'accord que tu m'aides, mais sans m'accompagner sur les lieux de crimes et d'enquêtes ok ? »

« Si je comprends bien, je suis la bonne poire qui te donne les renseignements dont tu as besoin en faisant les recherches à ta place, mais je n'ai pas le droit de constater moi-même et de tâter le lieux du crime à chaud ? Une roue de secours quoi ? » Railla-t-elle un peu refroidie. Il grimaça. De mauvaise grâce, elle lui arracha les dossiers des mains et maugréa

« C'est toujours mieux ça que rien » elle s'installa sur le fauteuil en tailleur et mit les dossiers à plat. Drago s'assit face à elle et la laissa prendre connaissance des faits, sans rien dire. Elle avait ouvert le premier dossier et comme il s'y était attendu, elle avait grimacé de dégoût.

« Pas joli » dit-il. Elle ne répondit pas, observant les notes prises, les photos et le peu d'informations dont ils disposaient. Elle feuilleta les trois dossiers un par un, avant de les étaler tout trois ouverts devant elle, en quinconce.

« C'est affreux… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Je sais, tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux rien dire à Cassy tant que nous ne sommes pas sûr ? »

« Regarde celle là ! Elle était si jeune… » Murmura-t-elle en désignant la photo de la deuxième victime.

« Qu'ont-elles en commun ? »

« Jusque maintenant, le seul lien qui les relie, c'est le fait qu'elles soient moldues et qu'elles pratiquent la divination, à la manière moldue » Hermione fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu plus sur les photos.

« Il y a aussi ce tatouage… elles ont toutes les trois le même »

« Oui, on l'a remarqué ce n'est pas une coïncidence »

« Non, d'autant plus qu'il est tout frais » fit-elle remarquer.

« Frais ? »

« Oui, regarde… tu vois bien qu'il vient d'être fait, le contour est tout rouge et enflammé » dit-elle en glissant son doigt sur la forme. Effectivement, elle avait raison.

« Donc c'est l'agresseur qui le leur ferait après les avoir tuées ? »

« Ou avant… »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, cela nous conforte dans l'hypothèse que c'est un sorcier qui fait ça »

« Possible… mais pas sûr. Je crois que nous devrions attendre d'en savoir plus avant de nous avancer » dit-elle.

« Tu as quelque chose en tête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce tatouage ne m'est pas inconnu. Il faut que je fasse des recherches, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… »

« Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ? »

« Internet, livres… tout ce qui peut nous renseigner sur cette représentation » Drago regarda l'heure qui indiquait 20h26.

« Ok, je vais chercher l'ordinateur portable, tu te charges du café ? » proposa-t-il. Elle lui sourit.

« Ça marche ! » il l'embrassa furtivement avant de s'éclipser à l'étage. Quand il redescendit, deux tasses fumantes attendaient sur la table basse. Il s'installa à ses cotés, et elle alluma l'ordinateur. Elle ouvrit la page d'accueil et tapa _tribal cœur_ dans le moteur de recherche.

Les époux Malefoy s'armaient de patience prêts pour une longue soirée de recherches…

OoO

« Je ne comprends pas… Amélia est pourtant à Gryffondor, mais depuis le début elle s'acharne à nous faire perdre des points » disait Victoire au dîner le soir.

« Je ne sais pas… » Fit Ted en regardant à l'autre bout de sa table. Il y avait Amélia et ses deux amies qui discutaient. Amélia avait un grand sourire et riait à gorge déployée. Ses deux autres amies souriaient elles aussi. Mais Ted remarqua pourtant que l'une d'entre elle était moins… présente. Comme si elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle était assez petite, brune aux yeux noisette… un joli visage en somme. Elle avait l'air différente des deux autres. Pas aussi maquillée, pas aussi habillée qu'elles… elle semblait plutôt en retrait, comme si elle les avait suivies pour se faire accepter. Sentant le regard du jeune homme peser sur elle, la jeune fille se retourna et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Surpris de s'être fait prendre, Ted rougit légèrement et détourna le regard.

« Amélia et ses amies sont de vrais pestes de toute manière. Ça ne m'étonne pas ! » Ragea Victoire.

« À propos, est ce que vous avez vu Cassy ? » s'exclama Ted. Depuis l'altercation du matin avec Severus, Cassandra avait été d'une humeur massacrante pour le reste de la journée. A la fin des cours, elle avait filé droit vers la tour des Gryffondor et ils ne l'avaient plus revue depuis.

« Maintenant que tu en parles non… je ne sais absolument pas où elle est » répondit Victoire, avant qu'une voix retentisse dans toute l'école comme si des micros étaient accroché à tout les coins de murs. Max blêmit.

« Je crois qu'on n'a plus besoin de s'inquiéter »

_« Terreur dans les cachots ! Non à la discrimination ! N'ayez pas peur de dire non ! Au professeur de potion ! Terreur dans les cachots ! Non à la discrimination ! N'ayez pas peur de dire non ! Au professeur de potion ! »_

Ces paroles sonnaient et transpiraient la revendication et le mécontentement. A la table des professeurs, nos amis virent Sonia esquisser un sourire qu'elle dissimula dans sa serviette en faisant semblant de s'essuyer ; MacGonagall avait les yeux tellement ronds qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec de souafles ; Dumbledore avait un air surpris et amusé à la fois ; tandis que Snape lui, pressait l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index d'un air méprisant. Nos trois amis se sourirent malgré tout et se levèrent pour sortir dans le parc.

Devant leurs yeux, un spectacle plutôt grotesque se déroulait. Effectivement, Cassy avait placé sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix et clamait ces phrases inlassablement tout en tournant en rond dans le parc avec une énorme pancarte dans l'autre main, marqué d'un _Snape est un dictateur_. Victoire et Ted éclatèrent de rire franchement, tandis que Max souriait d'un air blasé. Il se dirigea vers elle qui continuait de hurler.

« Cassidy, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » cria-t-il pour se faire entendre. Elle dégagea sa baguette.

« Je manifeste » _« non à la discrimination… »_

« Cassy arrête, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis »

_« N'ayez pas peur de dire non » _« je m'en fiche ! Il faut qu'on se bouge Max, ce mec est un tyran » _« au professeur de potions »_

« Parce que tu crois que ça marchera ? »

« Bien sur que oui ! Tu es de mon côté oui ou non ? »

« Bien sur que je le suis »

« Alors manifeste avec moi »

« Cassy… tu es toute seule, personne n'osera »

« Et bien moi j'ose ! »

« Et c'est très honorable de ta part, mais ça ne servira à rien et tu le sais alors arrête »

« Merci de ta solidarité Max, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est soutenu » railla-t-elle en reprenant sa jérémiade. _« Terreur dans les cachots… »_

« Cassy ? Cassy ! » Hurlait-t-il, mais elle ne l'écoutait plus et avait reprit sa ronde. Il revint auprès des deux autres « il n'y a rien à faire, elle est butée et ne veut rien entendre » dit-il dépité.

A ce moment, ils virent le professeur de potions sortir, vert de rage et se diriger vers elle d'un pas colérique.

« Aïe… » Fit Ted.

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle aurait des ennuis »

_« Non à la discrimination ! »_ Snape arriva devant elle, furieux comme jamais.

« Vous avez bientôt fini oui ! » pesta-t-il.

« Oh non professeur, croyez moi je ne fais que commencer ! Si vous voulez me coller une heure de retenue ou prolonger la punition que vous m'avez donnée, ne vous gênez pas mais moi je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! »

« Arrêtez votre manège tout de suite miss Holhund, votre manœuvre ne mènera à rien et j'oublierai cet écart de votre part si vous arrêtez tout de suite » dit-il. Elle le regarda, plissant les yeux.

« Vous essayez de me faire du chantage ! » dit-elle indignée.

« Cessez donc de faire l'enfant ! Votre statut de fille de président ne vous donne pas tout les droits, ici vous êtes à l'école et vous devez suivre les règles ! »

« Et vous aussi !!! » s'emporta-t-elle « vous êtes encore en train de porter un jugement hâtif monsieur, car non seulement mon père n'est plus président depuis longtemps, mais en plus je en me suis jamais servie de mon statut pour quoi que ce soit ! Comment osez-vous ? » Fulmina-t-elle « vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez, et tant que je n'obtiendrai pas gain de cause je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! » Se borna-t-elle. Les trois autres s'étaient rapprochés, suivis de près du professeur MacGonagall.

Cassandra reprit sa baguette et recommença.

_« N'ayez pas peur… »_ Mais elle ne put terminer, car Severus lui avait empoigné la manche de son pull.

« Ça suffit, maintenant vous cessez vos caprices et vous me suivez dans le bureau du directeur » Offensée et se sentant attaquée par ce geste, Cassandra eu le réflex de retirer son bras pour se défaire de l'étreinte de sa main, mais il la retint. Elle lâcha alors sa pancarte qui tomba au sol et posa sa main sur celle de Severus pour la lui retirer. Quand sa peau entra en contact avec la sienne, ce fut comme un électrochoc et elle ferma les yeux.

Severus tenta d'enlever la main de la jeune fille de la sienne, mais elle serrait tellement fort qu'il en fut incapable. Elle était comme collée à lui. Il fronça les sourcils et scruta son visage. Elle semblait souffrir énormément, ses yeux se plissant, sa bouche se tordant. Les autres étaient arrivés près d'eux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Max inquiet. Mais Snape ne répondit pas, très inquiet quand à l'état de la jeune fille qui le tenait toujours et qui s'était mise à pleurer, les yeux toujours clos.

« Non… non ! Arrêtez !! Professeur attention ! Non ! » Se mit-elle à crier.

« Faites quelque chose ! » cria Victoire désespérée. La tête de Cassandra se mit à donner des à-coups, comme quelqu'un qui a un tic, puis son bras trembla, suivi de son corps entier. Le spectacle était vraiment choquant à voir.

« S'il vous plaît… » Implora-t-elle dans sa crise.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Victoire, qui s'était mise à pleurer.

« Cassy… Cassy je t'en prie écoute-moi » disait Max qui tentait vainement avec Snape de la détacher.

« Allez chercher Sibylle, vite ! » ordonna Snape. Max partit en courant.

Les yeux de Cassandra se révulsèrent, les spasmes se firent plus violents, elle hurla une dernière fois de douleur et tout s'arrêta net. Snape sentit sa main le lâcher, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et elle tomba en arrière. Il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la souleva à bout de bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie…

« Max… » Ce fut un bref murmure… mais un appel au secours tellement immense !

****

_Toi mon amour, mon ami  
Quand je rêve c'est de toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Quand je chante c'est pour toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Je ne peux vivre sans toi  
Mon amour, mon ami  
Et je ne sais pas pourquoi…_

A suivre…

* * *

Voilààà... Alors? Vos avis? Question? Questions!

Mais quel était donc le rêve de Cassandra en début de chapitre? Que vont découvrir Hermione et Drago concernant le tatouage? Peut être n'avanceront-ils pas plus? Ou peut être découvriront-ils quelque chose d'inquiètant? Et pour terminer, que se passe-t-il donc à la fin de ce chapitre? Qu'est-il arrivé à Cassy? Réponses, dans les chapitres à venir... en attendant, Review! (siouplait *-*)

Je tiens à préciser que même si vous êtes frustrés, il est interdit d'injurier, de menacer, de torturer l'auteur! Niark

à bientôt tous et merci de toutes vos reviews!

Gros bisoux

Jess

PS: Les paroles de la chanson concernent évidemment Cassandra :-)


	6. Ch4 Une âme tourmentée

Chalut tout le monde ! =P Voici le quatrième chapitre… on apprend ce qu'il est arrivé à Cassandra dans le chapitre précédent et pourquoi !

J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture !

Merci à Sangdelicorne pour la correction ! =)

**Dislcaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling ! enfin… presque tout lol

**Chanson :** _Hello ; Evanescence

* * *

_

**Hermy-Drago-Love2 : C'EST MOI :D **_C'est toi ! xD_** (Je suis sûre que tu m'as reconnus :P) ! **_Chai pas… C'est toi Marie ? mdr !_** J'aime ce chapitre, j'adore ! Les rêves de Cassy sont vraiment étranges ... **_Très, et ce n'est que le début !_** J'aime la "relation" qu'elle a avec Rogue ! Elle est folle & j'aime ça :P ! **_Mdr. Folle ? mais nooon ^^_** Sauf quand elle a des "visions" en le touchant & que ça parait violent OO ! **_Pas bête miss Cla' :)_** Je me demande ce qu'est ce tatouage & ce que cela implique .. **_étrange hein ?_** Ca sent le  
roussis si tu veux mon avis xD ! Bref, super méga top chapitre ! Gros gros bisous :) **_Merkii a toi Miss Cla' ! Gros bisoux_

**Lisou : ok si la torture, la menace et le chantage ne résistent pas à ta "tyrannie" **_Lol_** peut-être que les suplications ou les louanges qui te seront adressés  
porteront leur fruit, c'est-à-dire voir un chapitre avec toutes les réponses  
aux questions que tu as toi-même rédigé! bah oui moi je voulais bien en  
poser une ou deux mais tu m'as coupé l'herbe sous le pied, manque de pot.  
lol **_ah désolé mdr c'est une habitude :-P _**alors, aie pitié de nous Seigneur! **_Seigneur ? non moi c'est Jess ! Muhahahah (Pff genre, vanne super pourrie xD)_** Aie pitié de tes malheureux lecteurs qui ne peuvent jouir de ton si inestinable talent que tout nous parait fade sans  
ta petite touche artistique. Nous ne dormons plus aussi bien sans ta merveilleuse histoire. ... et blabla et blabla... et ... **_xDDD_** (oh mais regardez quelle faillote celle-là! oui mais si ça marche je veux bien faire ça à chaque chapitre, et toc! _ !!) **_si ça marche ? euh chai pas… y a combien de pattes ? (Jess tu t'enfonce là --')_** Bonne continuation, et au plaisir de te lire bientot. **_Merkiii_** PS: est-ce que Cassy a déjà essayé de séduire Max? **_Non elle n'a jamais essayé en effet…_** et si elle devait choisir qui remporterait son coeur entre Benjamin et Max? **_Euh… Benjamin ?! c'est qui lui ? lol_** Pourquoi Max se refuse-t-il d'aimer Cassy? **_Parce qu'il est bête ? lol ou peut être parce que c'est un coureur de jupons, qu'il en est parfaitement conscient et qu'il ne veut pas tout détruire en sortant avec elle ? parce qu'il est certain qu'il lui fera du mal ? et aussi il ne l'aime pas non de non ! (en tout cas il ne s'en est pas encore aperçut, mais ça ne saurait tarder héhé) _**qui est dans le 1er rêve de Cassy? qui lui dit "je t'aime"? **_Alors ça ma miss, c'est un des plus grands mystères de cette fiction, je ne vais donc décemment pas te répondre xD_** et la photo de famille de la grotte du chapitre précédent, aura-t-on plus de détails, par rapport à la femme aux cheveux noirs par exemple? **_Evidemment ! Mais pas maintenant…_** voila d'autres questions auxquelles tu pourras donner une réponse si tu le peux dans les prochains chapitres **_Et bah tu vois ! je les avais pas toutes posées finalement xD_** (du travail, du travail... encore?! Je blague) BISOUS! **_Merki a toi pour cette longue review, ça a été un plaisir d'y répondre ^^ à bientôt ! bisoux_

**draymione333 : tro trot ro tro bien g adoré drago et hermione en manq daction miam il von etre servi lol biz **_ah ça tu l'as dit ! lol bix_

**x-magic-loves-dray-mione: Hey ! **_Hey!_** ouah ... Il est pleins de rebondissements ce chapitre. Puis bah Max il pourrait quand même protèger un peu plus Cassy Mdr **_Lol la protéger de quoi ? de ses pouvoirs ? ^^ il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose xD_** Bref bon bah j'y vais bisous !! **_Bisoux !_

**VodkaAndFiction : Alors là chapeau pour nous laissez sur notre faim ! --' **_lol merki ! ^^_** Je n'ai aucune idée pour le rêve c'est tellement étrange... **_Héhé c'est le principal mystère de cette fiction ^^_** Pour la tatouage une marque de repere, je sais pas trop..^^ **_lol je me suis encore embarquée dans un truc mdr je ne sais pour l'instant pas non plus ce qu'il veut dire… _** peut-être que le méchant Snape , l'a fait exprès :p **_hey ! mon sévi :-P non il ne l'a pas fait exprès rassure toi lol il ne sait pas plus que vous ce qu'il s'est passé… enfin il s'en doute mais…_** en tout cas pauvre Cassy, elle doit souffrir.. **_oui mais pas sur le plan physique… c'est sur le plan émotionnel_** j'aime bien comment elle appelle Max c'est très romantique xD. Brefouille J'adore toujours autant et attends la suite avec IMPATIENCE ! **_Que voici ! Merki a toi ! bisoux_

**histoires-damour-HP : J'adore ! Vivement la suite ! **_la voici lol j'ai fait aussi vite que possible…_

**xx-HarryPotter-fic-x :****huhu jâdore le truc ressuciter voldemort XD **_lol ben quoi c'est vrai elle a raison Hermione non ? ^^_** en tt cas c toujours aussi cool ! **_Merki c'est gentil ^^_** jcp pk mais je vois toujours Max avec les cheveux brun mais pas blond...^^' **_mdr tiens donc… pourtant je t'assure qu'il est blond ! lol_

**Florigeon : J'adore ta préparation pour nous faire languir ta fiction ! **_Lol merci !_** Déjà dans "leae me a chance". Par contre je vais attendre que tu ais écrit l'épilogue, **_oooh =(_** curiosité impatiente j'aimerais pas te faire peur avec des menaces grotesques pour avoir la suite plus vite en plus cela ne servirais à rien derrière mon ordi je ne risque de te faire du mal ! **_bah non mais dommage quand même lol_** Enfin bon, à quand tu auras fini d'écrirre cette fiction. **_Ok ça marche ! et merci ^^_

**Dragomionelove :****Coucou!! **_Coucou ! ^^_** Ouah quel suspens!! La dernière phrase est trop belle! **_Merki ^^_** Bon, c'est quoi ce tatouage, et qu'est-ce qui arrive à Cassy? **_Hé hé… mystère…_** Dah c'est trop frustrant! **_Je sais ! niark ^^_** Vite, la suite! **_Que voici !

* * *

_

Ch.4. Une âme tourmentée.

_hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to/__ Bonjour, je suis ton esprit te donnant Quelqu'un à qui parler,__  
hello/__ Bonjour__  
if i smile and don't believe/__ Si je souris et n'y crois pas,__  
soon i know i'll wake from this dream/__ C'est parce que je sais que bientôt je vais me réveiller de ce rêve…_

Depuis près de deux heures, Max, Ted et Victoire patientaient devant l'infirmerie. Deux heures que Cassandra avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Deux heures que Snape, Sibylle et Sonia Trelawney étaient à l'intérieur. Deux heures dans l'ignorance. Max devenait fou, il faisait les cent pas devant les portes, sous les yeux de ses deux amis appuyés contre le mur qui le regardaient faire avec désolation.

« Max, arrête je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, ils nous l'auraient déjà dit si il y avait eu quelque chose de grave non ? » s'exclama Victoire.

« Ça dure depuis des heures ! » répondit ce dernier énervé.

« Relax mon ami, ils ne devraient plus tarder je pense… » Renchérit Ted. Max ne répondit pas et n'arrêta pas pour autant ses allées et venues. Son visage reflétait l'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait ôter l'image des yeux révulsés de Cassandra, les tremblements de son corps entier et les pleurs. Que lui était-il arrivé ? C'est la question que tout le monde se posait depuis la fin du dîner. Le couvre feu était largement dépassé et pourtant, nos trois amis faisaient le piquet pour avoir des nouvelles. Se fichant éperdument des conséquences si on les trouvait là, ils ne bougeraient pas avant de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Max s'arrêta soudain, las et s'appuya contre le mur juste à côté des portes.

« Vous avez vu ses yeux ? » souffla-t-il. Victoire se pinça la lèvre.

« Oui on les a vu Max »

« Je n'arrive pas à oublier cette image, je ne veux plus jamais assister à ça, ça me donne la chair de poule » continua-t-il.

« Cela doit avoir un rapport avec ses pouvoirs » supposa Ted.

« Si tel est le cas, je comprends pourquoi elle en a peur ! Elle avait l'air terrifiée ! Je me demande ce qu'elle a vu dans l'esprit de Snape… » Fit Max les sourcils froncés

« Tu crois que… »

« Oui ! Elle a vu quelque chose Vic', j'en suis certain »

« Mais d'habitude elle ne voit l'avenir qu'en rêve » dit-elle.

« Je sais… » Murmura Max l'air concentré, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Elle a dit : _Professeur attention !_ » énonça Ted qui s'efforçait de comprendre.

« Vous croyez qu'il pourrait arriver quelque chose à Snape ? » interrogea Victoire.

« C'est très probable. Cassandra est une 'apprenti-voyante' » répondit Ted.

« Je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça » éluda Max.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » s'empressa de demander Victoire intriguée. Mais lorsque Max ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, une des lourdes portes grinça. Les trois adolescents se redressèrent d'un même mouvement et regardèrent en direction de la porte.

Snape sortait de l'infirmerie, le teint encore plus blafard qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas vu les trois jeunes et ne remarqua leur présence que quand il se retourna, après avoir fermé la porte. Il se raidit et son visage qui exprimait une inquiétude marquée, reprit vite le chemin de froideur et du mépris.

« Que faites-vous encore là tout les trois ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Nous attendons des nouvelles » répondit Max.

« Professeur, comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Victoire inquiète.

« Votre amie s'en remettra, rentrez dans votre dortoir maintenant » indiqua-t-il de son ton habituellement froid et sec.

« Pas avant de l'avoir vue » fit Max. Snape tourna son visage vers le jeune Malefoy.

« Le couvre feu est passé Malefoy, vous n'avez rien à faire là »

« Nous le savons très bien. Mais voilà deux heures qu'on attend des nouvelles, alors on ne bougera pas d'ici avant d'en avoir » persista-t-il.

« Vous en avez maintenant. Donc partez avant que je ne vous colle une retenue pour infraction au règlement de l'école ! »

« Récurer les chaudrons ne m'a jamais fait peur » rétorqua Max avec insolence, faisant ouvrir grand les yeux de ses amis.

« Ma patience a des limites » siffla Snape en approchant de Max doucement.

« Que s'est-il passé dans le parc ? » demanda Max en ne baissant pas son regard.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas »

« Cassy est notre amie depuis toujours, bien sûr que si cela nous concerne » réfuta-t-il.

« Max… viens, on reviendra demain » murmura Victoire qui pressentait un orage horrible entre les deux hommes.

« Vous feriez mieux d'écouter votre amie Malefoy » murmura Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! » tonna-t-il.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sibylle et Sonia. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers les deux femmes et Max fondit sur elles.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'enquit-il. Sonia posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Elle va bien, rassure toi. Elle dort et elle pourra sortir dès demain matin »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Victoire.

« Je signale que le couvre feu est passé, ces jeunes gens devraient être dans leur lit ! » s'exclama Snape furieux de voir son autorité s'amoindrir. Sonia lui sourit bienveillante.

« Allons Severus… un peu de compassion, ils ont eu peur pour elle. Soyez tranquille, nous gérons cela, allez vous reposer » Snape se raidit. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? La gorge serrée par des arguments manquants, il tourna les talons et sans dire au revoir à personne il s'éloigna vers ses quartiers.

« Je ne peux pas vous en parler ici dans le couloir. Nous sommes exténuées ma sœur et moi. De plus nous devons attendre qu'elle se réveille pour nous confirmer ce que nous soupçonnons »

« On peut la voir ? » s'enquit Victoire. Sonia grimaça.

« Juste cinq minutes ? » supplia Max. Sonia regarda sa sœur qui fit un bref signe de la tête.

« Bon très bien, entrez mais laissez la dormir surtout ! Et après vous rentrez à votre dortoir »

« Promis ! » Sonia sortit un parchemin, griffonna quelque chose dessus et le leur tendit.

« Un mot, pour le cas où vous rencontreriez Rusard dans le château. Bonne nuit à tous les trois et à demain »

Les sœurs partirent et ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie silencieuse. Elle était couchée sur le lit du fond, dormant d'un sommeil qui semblait paisible. Pourtant, son visage portait encore les sillons de ses larmes versées quelques heures plus tôt. Rassurés de l'avoir vue et sachant qu'elle n'était pas en danger, nos trois amis repartirent pour leur dortoir, l'esprit un peu apaisé mais tout de même interrogatif.

OoO

Dans le silence du salon, les époux Malefoy en étaient à leur sixième tasse de café. Pour Hermione a son trentième site sur internet et pour Drago, à son cinquième livre sur la sorcellerie.

D'ailleurs le silence fut brisé lorsqu'il referma son livre d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter sa femme. Celle-ci le regarda interrogatrice.

« Je crois que mes yeux n'en veulent plus » dit-il. Elle lui sourit.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien de rien et toi ? » elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Il y a de tout, sauf ce que je recherche. D'après internet, les tatouages ont la signification que l'on veut bien leur donner » lut-elle.

« Mais internet ne fais pas référence à la magie » dit-il sagement.

« Oh mais bien sûr que si ! Contrairement à ce que l'on peut imaginer, les gens croient en la magie. Ils en ont juste une définition erronée. Ils disent y croire et en parlent sans connaissance, c'est parfois très comique mais ils ne sont pas très loin de la réalité cela dit. Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Tu vois, en lisant sur certains forums, on comprend bien que les gens hésitent. Ils banalisent la magie et en parle comme d'un sujet marrant. Je crois qu'ils ont peur. Ils disent y croire, mais ont peur d'expérimenter, c'est très complexe et paradoxal » expliqua-t-elle. Drago s'était approché de sa femme et regardait l'écran par-dessus son épaule.

« _Magie noire, conseil pratique. Comment nuire à autrui ?_

_Prenez une photo de la personne détestée, elle doit apparaître seule dessus. Brûlez là ! La personne à qui vous voulez faire payer quelque chose ne mourra pas, vous n'aurez pas de cas de conscience, il lui arrivera juste des bricoles désagréables. Qui font mal certes, mais qui ne sont pas mortelles. Je parle d'expérience personnelle, mon ex a pris mes enfants, les a retournés contre moi et m'a jetée dehors. J'ai brûlé sa photo et la semaine suivante il avait un accident de voiture et perdait son boulot. Efficacité garantie !_

_Dérivé de cette méthode, si vous voulez vraiment nuire à une personne, au point de la tuer, prenez toujours une photo, avec toujours la personne seule dessus. Coupez une pomme en deux et attachez là à l'aide d'un fil à coudre à la photo. Enterrez le tout dans votre jardin et la personne visée mourra à petit feu, au même rythme que la pomme pourrira. Je ne l'ai jamais testé, car je ne suis pas une meurtrière, mais il parait que ça marche ! Si quelqu'un l'essaie, faites le moi savoir sur le forum :-)_ »

Lut Drago. Il ouvrit de grands yeux très étonnés et Hermione lui sourit en fermant la page du forum sur lequel elle était.

« Les gens sont vraiment stupides… » Fit Drago en grimaçant. Hermione émit un petit rire amusé.

« Je te disais que ça pouvait être marrant » dit-elle.

« Si on allait se coucher ? On continuera demain si tu veux » proposa-t-il. Hermione fit la moue, elle n'était visiblement pas fatiguée.

« Mia ! Il est 4h00 du matin ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Je sais mon chéri… mais je n'aime pas rester sur ma faim »

« Tu ne trouveras pas en quelques heures… il faut faire plusieurs recherches » Hermione soupira. Elle regarda son écran et éteignit son ordinateur.

« Tu as raison » finit-elle par admettre en se levant.

« J'ai toujours raison » fit-il d'un air suffisant. Elle contourna le canapé et alla l'enlacer.

« Voyez-vous ça » sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Drago appréciait la quiétude de ce moment particulier qu'elle lui accordait très souvent et sourit. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

« On va se coucher ? » demanda-t-il d'un air très équivoque. Elle rit encore.

« Tu es incorrigible » dit-elle en le tirant par la main pour monter les escaliers.

« C'est de ta faute » rétorqua-t-il.

« Ben voyons ! Il est 4h00 Drago, il est temps de dormir c'est ce que tu viens de me faire comprendre… » Il la colla contre la porte de leur chambre.

« On peut bien gratter un peu sur les minutes » susurra-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, tout en descendant sur son cou. Elle sourit et soupira de bien être, laissant balader ses mains sous sa chemise.

« Vicieux Serpentard… » Murmura-t-elle. Il se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux, un splendide sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

« Délicieuse petite Gryffondor corrompue… » Répondit-il avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. Hermione chercha la poignée de la porte à tâtons, la trouva et ouvrit la porte les faisant entrer tout les deux. Drago referma la porte d'un coup de pied et la maison fut plongée dans le silence seulement perturbé par les gémissements et soupirs exhalés de la chambre…

OoO

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, Ted, Victoire et Max se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Cassandra était réveillée et prenait son petit déjeuner, assise contre ses coussins. Visiblement, elle avait bien dormi. Quand elle vit ses amis arriver, elle leur sourit doucement.

« Salut » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Comment tu te sens ? » s'enquit directement Max.

« Ça va. Juste un peu secouée, Mme Pomfresh m'a administré une potion de sommeil sans rêves, j'ai dormi tranquillement » Victoire s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Cassy… on a eu vraiment très peur pour toi, que s'est-il passé ? » la jeune fille blêmit.

« Je… c'est très confus dans mon esprit et j'avoue ne pas avoir envie d'en parler » dit-elle timidement.

« On attendra que tu sois prête » dit Ted en faisant le geste de vouloir la toucher. Mais elle retira son bras. Ted la fixa, un peu blessé, mais ne dit rien. Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent, laissant passer les sœur Trelawney.

« Bonjour Cassy » salua chaleureusement Sonia.

« Bonjour mes tantes »

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui »

« Cassy, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu dois nous dire ce que tu as vu » Cassandra leva les yeux vers Sibylle et le coin de sa lèvre tressaillit.

« Je ne peux pas, c'est trop douloureux » dit-elle.

« Bien, alors laisse-moi fouiller tes souvenirs, s'il te plaît. Il faut que je sache pour pouvoir t'aider » dit-elle. Cassandra acquiesça. Elle lâcha ses couverts et s'adossa contre ses coussins. Sibylle leva sa baguette et entra dans ses souvenirs. Cela ne dura que quelque minute durant lesquelles Cassandra se concentrait sur ce que sa tante devait voir. Quand elle eu finit, Cassandra souffla de soulagement. Ses yeux brillaient, mais elle ne pleura pas. Sybille avait le visage soucieux.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. Un nouveau don vient de se réveiller en toi et il va falloir que tu apprennes très vite à le maîtriser »

« Un don ? » interrogea Max.

« Oui. Lorsque tu as posé ta main sur la peau du professeur Snape, tu es entrée en contact avec son esprit et tu as vu son passé »

« Mais je suis une voyante ! » protesta Cassandra ne comprenant pas.

« Justement, parfois certaines voyantes ont le dont de pouvoir lire le passé, pour comprendre l'avenir… »

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Et c'est normal. En fait, pour comprendre une vision que l'on a eue, il est parfois nécessaire de retourner dans le passé de la personne. Peu de voyante y arrive, sauf les plus grandes et tu en fais partie »

« Mais comment je peux avoir vu le passé du professeur Snape alors que je n'ai eu aucune vision de son futur avant ? » s'exclama Cassandra, arrachant la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout un chacun dans l'infirmerie.

« Parce que tu es encore une novice tout simplement. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ce pouvoir. Vois-tu, les visions futures sont insaisissables. Elles vont et viennent comme bon leur semble. Tu ne peux les contrôler. Les visions passées n'apparaissent que lorsque tu touches quelqu'un, cela peut être contrôlé sans avoir eu une vision de son futur au préalable. Ton don se manifeste à peine, tu dois tout simplement apprendre à le gérer » expliqua posément Sibylle à une Cassandra complètement perdue.

« Mais alors, en attendant de le contrôler ce fameux pouvoir, cela veut dire que je n'ai plus le droit de toucher qui que ce soit, pas même mes amis ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. Sibylle lui sourit.

« Non ma chérie, il y a une solution à ça. J'ai en ma possession, des gants d'une extrême importance qui coupent tout contact avec qui que ce soit. Tu devras les porter jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à contrôler tes visions du passé. Tu les enlèveras au fur et à mesure de ton apprentissage, tout simplement » Cassandra parut soulagée par cet argument et soupira. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être en paix avec tous ses pouvoirs. Ted comprenait à présent pourquoi elle avait refusé le contact quelques minutes plus tôt et ne lui en voulait plus, même si le fait que quelqu'un la touche n'engendrait rien. Il fallait que ce soit elle qui touche. Tout venait de ses mains.

« Je voudrais maintenant que tu manges et que tu me rejoignes à la tour de divination. Je te ferai un mot pour les cours » Cassandra hocha la tête.

« Bien »

« A tout à l'heure les enfants et soyez à l'heure ! » intima Sonia avec un sourire, laissant les quatre amis seuls.

« Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne jusque là bas ? » demanda Max.

« Non ça ira, merci » dit-elle. Max la regarda quelques secondes durant puis tourna finalement ses yeux sur ses amis.

« Allons y alors, on se voit tout à l'heure ? »

« D'accord » dit-elle. Ils l'embrassèrent tour à tour et sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils croisèrent le professeur Snape et le regardèrent entrer dans l'infirmerie avec suspicion.

« Arrête Max ! Il ne lui fera rien voyons » intima Victoire en voyant le regard meurtrier de son meilleur ami vers son professeur. Max la regarda surpris lui-même par son animosité.

« Tu as raison » finit-il par lâcher.

« Allons-y » termina Ted.

OoO

Sur son lit, terminant son petit déjeuner, Cassy entendit à nouveau la porte. Elle sourit un peu, pensant que s'était ses amis qui revenaient, mais perdit bien vite son sourire en voyant son professeur de potions avancer vers elle. Elle lâcha ses couverts et se raidit instantanément, ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Severus arriva à sa hauteur et la regarda sans aucune émotion apparente…

« Bonjour miss Holhund » Cassandra déglutit et ne répondit pas. Il soupira et s'approcha un peu plus. Elle eut le réflexe de reculer et il stoppa net, visiblement embarrassé. Il sursauta quand il lut la peur dans le regard de son élève. Elle avait l'air tellement terrorisée ! Il sortit sa baguette et lança une bulle d'intimité pour parer à l'éventualité que quelqu'un n'entre dans l'infirmerie et n'entende leur discussion. Il la regarda encore, ne sachant par où commencer. Il se sentait honteux. Qu'elle ait pu voir ses actions passées le mettait dans un état de malaise très profond, il devait lui parler. Laisser tasser les choses n'était pas une solution et il en était très conscient. Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit, quand Sibylle la veille au soir lui avait fait part de ses doutes quant à ce qui s'était passé dans le parc. C'est pourquoi il avait prit la décision de lui parler dés son réveil et c'était donc là, la raison de sa visite si matinale.

Il inspira profondément et se lança :

« Je sais ce que vous avez vu » souffla-t-il le regard fuyant. Elle était prostrée sur son lit, n'osant bouger d'un centimètre.

« Ce que j'étais n'a plus aucune importance aujourd'hui, vous le savez ? » elle le regardait, les yeux agrandis par les horreurs encore très présentes à son esprit.

« Je suis désolé miss Holhund, vous n'auriez jamais dû assister à ça, c'est une partie de ma vie que j'aimerais effacer à tout jamais, malheureusement c'est le prix que je paie pour tout ça : les souvenirs… »

« Tous ces gens… » Murmura-t-elle. Il releva la tête et remarqua que ses yeux brillaient de larmes, il se sentit vraiment ébranlé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il aurait voulu ôter toute souffrance de son esprit. Il faisait tout pour terroriser les élèves depuis qu'il enseignait. C'était un trait de caractère qu'on ne lui enlèverait jamais, mais en aucun cas il ne se servirait de ses actions passées pour le faire. Il voulait juste la paix, que ses élèves le laisse tranquille. Il ne voulait pas les traumatiser à vie. Or, c'était pourtant ce qui venait de se passer. Ces souvenirs, ces actions, c'était son déshonneur, sa punition à lui et surtout sa conscience.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne trouve aucune excuse à toutes ces choses atroces que j'ai pu faire par le passer, croyez moi je le regrette amèrement et je paie assez cher pour ça. Mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que j'ai changé… » Les larmes furent plus fortes que sa volonté et elle les laissa la submerger.

« Vous… vous avez… vous avez tué… violé… »

« Je n'ai jamais violé personne »

« Je l'ai vu !! »

« Ce n'était pas moi ! » s'emporta-t-il en élevant la voix. Elle se tut et Severus prit conscience qu'elle avait désormais peur de lui. Il tenta de se calmer et respira un bon coup.

« Écoutez… j'ai tué, oui c'est vrai. Mais jamais je n'ai violé. J'ai assisté, j'ai regardé, c'est tout »

« Comment pouvez vous minimiser de tels faits ? » s'égosilla-t-elle scandalisée.

« Comme si c'était facile » dit-il amer.

« C'était un choix dès le départ. _Vous_ avez choisi de devenir ce que vous étiez »

« Je sais » dit-il piteusement. Il y avait dans sa voix de profonds regrets. Et Cassandra ne douta pas de sa sincérité, simplement les souvenirs qu'elle avait vu en lui la déstabilisait beaucoup trop encore pour rationaliser correctement, elle lui en voulait terriblement, même si il était désormais repenti depuis très longtemps.

« Ce n'est pas humain d'accomplir de tels actes… » Il la regarda. Le grand et ténébreux maîtres des cachots ne savait quoi dire. Il se laissait juger par une petite Gryffondor qu'il qualifiait d'ordinaire d'effrontée, et ne disait ni ne faisait rien contre ça. Il baissait la tête comme un chien met sa queue entre ses pattes. Il était fautif et il le savait. Rien ne justifierait jamais les actes qu'il avait commis et il porterait le poids de son passé jusqu'à sa mort.

« Rien ne pourra jamais effacer ce que j'ai fait et je remercie tout les jours Merlin de m'avoir accordé une seconde chance que je ne méritais pas. Croyez moi, personne n'est plus accablé que moi et je reconnais que je le mérite Cassandra » elle ne dit rien, se contentant de l'écouter parler.

« Ce que j'ai fait par le passé est indescriptible et je ne mérite pas de vivre. Mais le ciel en a décidé autrement et m'a laissé la vie pour que je me rende compte et vive avec le poids de la culpabilité sur mes épaules. J'aurais voulu que vous n'ayez jamais vu ça et je suis conscient que cela vous bouleverse… mais je vous en prie, je ne suis pas un monstre » dit-il. Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait envie de lui dire que si, il l'était. Mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus cet homme, cet être cruel et abject qui avait fait tant de mal.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous crié de faire attention ? » demanda-t-il sentant qu'elle serait d'accord de lui répondre. Elle planta son regard bleu dans son regard noir un moment avant de lui répondre :

« J'ai vu Voldemort vous infliger le doloris » répondit-elle. Il baissa les yeux et eut la décence de ne pas lui dire que c'était parce que le lord avait découvert son amour pour la mère de Harry (1).

« Je vous ferais jamais de mal Cassandra, j'espère que vous le savez ? » demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête, mais elle avait peur, il le sentait. Il soupira.

« Puis-je vous demander de bien vouloir garder cette discussion pour vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr… » dit-elle. Il hocha la tête et aussi vite son visage devint neutre. Comme si tout le regret qu'il venait d'exprimer n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle en fut soufflée de voir à quel point cet homme pouvait être maître de lui-même. Il désactiva la bulle et la regarda une dernière fois, alors que l'infirmière arrivait.

« Il va de soi que vous n'étiez pas en état hier, nous sommes jeudi je vous laisse votre soirée pour vous reposer et vous remettre, mais la retenue de hier tient toujours, elle est reportée à demain soir 20h00 dans mon bureau. Bonne journée Miss Holhund » et il tourna les talons, dans un tourbillon de cape noir typiquement Snapien… (2)

Elle le regarda partir, ahurie par tant de changement ! Elle secoua la tête

« Allons mon enfant, Severus Snape est grincheux, mais au fond, il a un grand cœur » sourit l'infirmière. Cassandra la regarda, effrayée par tant de naïveté et soupira de soulagement quand l'infirmière lui dit qu'elle pouvait sortir et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la tour de divination.

OoO

« Tante Sibylle ? » appela Cassy une fois dans la classe. Elle était déserte. Cassandra avança doucement, les pensées encore tournées vers la veille.

« Ah ma chérie ! Je t'attendais » Cassandra sursauta un peu et sourit à sa tante.

« Assieds toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » dit-elle en repartant dans on bureau, pour en sortir quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite boite rectangulaire en bois. Elle s'assit face à sa nièce et l'ouvrit.

Cassandra découvrit alors une magnifique paire de gants en satin blanc. Ils étaient étincelants et le petit rayon de soleil filtrant à travers le carreau le rendait brillant comme des diamants.

Emerveillée, la jeune fille les prit entre ses mains et les enfila sans rien dire, admirant ses mains.

« Touche-moi pour voir » sourit Sibylle. Cassandra s'exécuta très hésitante pourtant et constata avec bonheur que rien ne se produisait. Elle sourit.

« Bon, je t'accorde que ce n'est pas très esthétique, mais je n'ai pas de gants de couleur chair » s'excusa sa tante.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça tant Sibylle, je me fiche royalement de ce que peuvent dire les autres » dit-elle.

« Bien, tu dois toujours, toujours les avoir sur toi ! Tu peux les enlever quand tu es seule, quand tu es dans les couloirs seule, dans ta chambre mais en public, je te conseille de les mettre c'est plus prudent » Cassandra hocha la tête.

« Je ne saurais pas venir vendredi pour notre cours quotidien au fait » annonça la jeune fille. Lisant l'interrogation dans les yeux de sa tante, elle poursuivit :

« Snape est venu me voir tout à l'heure, nous avons… discuté. Il a remis ma retenue d'hier à demain »

« Très bien, alors tu viendras la semaine prochaine »

« Ça marche » sourit Cassandra qui se souvint que Caroline organisait sa soirée justement ce vendredi. Elle se dit qu'elle irait juste après sa retenue avec Snape. Elle serait juste un peu retard, rien de grave. Elle se leva, prête à aller en cours quand Sibylle la rappela.

« Oh, Cassy ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai une question à te poser… »

« Je t'écoute »

« As-tu encore fais des rêves ces derniers temps ? Depuis celui de chez les Malefoy ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

« Oui, je devais justement t'en parler » dit-elle ne se rasseyant. Elle lui raconta alors son rêve, avec la grange, la silhouette sans visage, la torche, les gens qui crient et les sentiments ressentis… Sibylle avait froncé les sourcils, ce que ne manqua pas Cassandra qui pourtant ne demanda rien. Sa tante la rassura en lui disant qu'il était normal de faire ce genre de rêve, que parfois tout n'était pas explicable et Cassandra sembla se contenter de cette explication. Du moins en apparence… Sibylle la congédia, décrétant qu'il était temps qu'elle retourne en cours et Cassandra descendit, persuadée désormais que sa tante lui cachait quelque chose.

OoO

Les journées du jeudi et du vendredi passèrent assez rapidement. Cassandra était retournée en cours, comme si rien ne s'était passé. La seule chose qui témoignait de ce qui c'était passé le mercredi, était les gants de satin blanc qu'elle portait à longueur de journée, s'attirant les regards des autres et les moqueries d'Amélia.

Elle avait parlé à ses amis de la réaction de sa tante et ils avaient tous froncé les sourcils. Victoire avait raconté le rêve de Cassy dans les moindres détails aux garçons et ils cherchaient à comprendre comme les deux filles ce qu'il voulait dire. La jeune fille avait décrété d'attendre un nouveau signe pour tenter d'en savoir plus, le sujet était donc mis de côté pour l'instant. Bien sûr,

Max et Ted s'étaient insurgés en apprenant qu'elle devait tout de même effectuer la retenue qu'il lui avait infligé et Cassandra s'était bien gardée de leur rapporter la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le professeur de potion. Elle ne tenait pas à étaler la vie privée de l'homme et encore moins raviver ses propres souvenirs, elle voulait les mettre dans un coin de sa tête et tenter de les oublier.

C'est donc à 20h00 tapantes le lendemain qu'elle se rendit dans les cachots, pour effectuer sa retenue. Même si elle devait se l'avouer, se retrouver seule avec lui ne lui plaisait guère, elle n'avait pas le choix. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle frappa.

« Entrez »

« Bonsoir professeur » le susnommé leva sa tête de ses copies. Cassandra s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et Severus posa instantanément ses yeux sur les gants de la jeune fille.

« Ôtez-les » dit-il. Elle le regarda interdite et cacha ses mains.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de les enlever » objecta-t-elle.

« Vous n'en aurez pas besoin pour faire ce que vous allez faire, à moins que vous ne désiriez les salir… » Elle le regarda, méfiante et indécise.

« Ne vous en faites pas je resterai bien sagement assis et vous n'aurez pas à me toucher » railla-t-il. Vexée et en colère, elle le fusilla du regard et enleva ses gants.

« Posez votre baguette sur mon bureau. Vous trouverez dans l'armoire, une brosse à récurer les chaudrons, du produit et de l'eau. Les chaudrons sont à votre disposition sur cette table, je vous libère à 21h15, bon travail miss Holhund » dit-il. Sans plus de cérémonie, il replongea dans ses copies. Avec un soupir à vous fendre l'âme, Cassy s'exécuta sans broncher. Elle prit le matériel nécessaire et une fois devant les cinq chaudrons à nettoyer, elle retroussa ses manches et s'évertua à la tâche.

Une heure quart plus tard, elle quittait les cachots, ayant récupérer sa baguette et ses gants au passage et sortit du bureau, avec un _bonsoir professeur_ à peine audible.

Elle n'avait pas revêtu ses gants, ses mains lui faisant extrêmement mal. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes dans le couloir du cachot avant de poursuivre et les observa.

Ses mains étaient rouge vif, une cloque apparaissant ça et là et elles lui brûlaient atrocement ! Sans doute le produit pour récurer les chaudrons, elle devait être allergique. Mais elle n'avait rien osé dire quand elles avaient commencés à la faire souffrir dans la classe, de peur d'être une fois de plus la cible des moqueries et railleries de son professeur. Alors elle les laissait à l'air libre, cela lui faisait du bien, l'air. Elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer qui que ce soit dans les couloirs, puisque les plus jeunes étaient couchés et les autres à la salle sur demande… elle releva la tête subitement, se souvenant qu'elle était attendue à la fête ! Alors elle se mit a courir…

Elle rentra chez Gryffondor se changer. Elle ressortit moins de dix minutes plus tard, habillée d'un pantalon blanc et d'un haut blanc s'attachant au cou. Tout était assorti à ses gants.

Ses cheveux blonds relevés en une haute queue de cheval, ses yeux bleus à peine souligné de crayon noir, elle se remit en route pour la salle sur demande. Elle n'avait toujours pas réenfilé ses gants, ses mains la brûlant toujours autant… elle se mit à courir, faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser Rusard dans les parages. Elle arrivait à l'angle d'un couloir et ne fit pas attention.

Le choc fut assez rude pour elle, parce qu'elle se cogna de plein fouet à quelqu'un. Ils ne tombèrent pas, ils ne cillèrent même pas, mais elle s'était cogné la tête contre mur sur le coté. Car le premier réflexe qu'elle avait eu en voyant la personne à la dernière minute, avait été de placer ses mains en avant. Par réflexe, cette personne lui avait attrapé les poignets en hauteur pour ne pas qu'elle le touche et sous l'effet ressort, Cassandra s'était cogné la tête.

« Aouch… » Grimaça-t-elle, ses poignets toujours dans les mains de la mystérieuse personne.

« Ça va ? » demanda une voix masculine. Elle releva la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir qui était le garçon qui lui parlait et accessoirement, lui tenait les poignets.

« Je me suis cogné la tête contre le mur… donc non, ça ne va pas » grinça-t-elle.

« Est ce que tu peux me lâcher ?! » pesta-t-elle se rendant compte qu'il la tenait toujours. Le garçon esquissa un sourire en abaissant ses bras, les poignets de Cassy toujours dans ses mains. La jeune fille tressaillit, il ne devait pas laisser sa peau entrer en contact avec la paume de ses mains…

« Tes mains sont dans un sérieux état » constata-t-il les sourcils froncés.

« Je viens de passer une heure avec les produits de Snape, j'imagine que j'y suis allergique »

« Ça te fait mal ? »

« Ça brûle » répondit-elle.

« Attends, je vais t'arranger ça » murmura-t-il.

« Non ! » refusa-t-elle tentant de retirer ses bras. Mais il les retint fermement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te toucherais qu'avec ma baguette » la rassura-t-il. Elle leva la tête, interdite. Elle ne le voyait toujours pas distinctement dans la pénombre. Elle savait juste qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, mais ne distinguait toujours pas son visage. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Elle secoua la tête et redirigea son attention sur ses mains qu'il était en train de soigner. Elle sentit une douce fraîcheur envahir ses paumes et le dos de ses mains et cela lui fit un bien fou !

« Voilà, ça devrait aller pour aujourd'hui, mais je te conseille d'aller voir à l'infirmerie demain » dit-il en la lâchant. Elle remit ses gants bien vite et releva la tête.

« Merci… »

« Montre-moi ta tête » dit-il en se penchant pour regarder les dégâts

« Tu ne saignes pas, mais tu auras une jolie bosse ! » sourit-il. Dans un rayon de lune filtrant par la fenêtre, elle aperçut enfin son visage et fut muette de contemplation.

Grand, bruns, les yeux noisette. Il avait un sourire à faire fondre ! Des dents parfaitement droites, un regard enivrant et captivant… des cheveux parfaits, coiffés en bataille lui donnant l'air sauvage, un nez petit et discret, un doux régal pour les yeux.

Il était habillé d'un pantalon blanc lui aussi, avec une chemise noire ouverte sur son torse lui donnant un air important et décontracté à la fois. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait du style.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il une lueur amusée au fond des yeux. Et en plus il dégageait un charme fou ! Elle cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits en souriant à son tour.

« Excuse-moi. Oui, ça va ! merci beaucoup » dit-elle. Il sourit encore.

« Tu te rendais à la soirée de la salle sur demande ? »

« Oui, toi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. On y va ensemble ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Avec joie ! »

Il lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit sans hésitation, ses gants la protégeaient de toutes visions indésirées et ils arrivèrent ensemble devant le portrait de Barnabas le Follet et passèrent trois fois devant le mur qui y faisait face. La porte apparut et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la musique se fit entendre à leurs oreilles.

L'ambiance était tamisée, peu de lumière. Cela ressemblait grandement à l'intérieur d'une boîte de nuit moldue. Il y avait un dj improvisé, un bar et des fauteuils disposés tout autour de la piste de danse où se déhanchait des jeunes au rythme de musiques endiablées. Cassandra et son nouvel ami avançaient parmi la foule, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au bar. Ils s'y accoudèrent et commandèrent à boire. Cassandra chercha ses amis du regard, mais avec le monde qu'il y avait, elle ne les trouva pas. Elle haussa les épaules et se dit qu'elle les retrouverait plus tard, de plus elle n'était pas en mauvaise compagnie…

« Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas encore présentés… » Dit-il. Elle rougit, un peu confuse.

« Je m'appelle Cassandra Holhund » dit-elle.

« Cassy !! » la jeune fille se retourna, pour voir son amie le visage rougit par la danse. Victoire était vêtue d'un jean moulant, avec un petit haut noir pailleté laissant apparaitre son nombril.

« Vic' ! » dit-elle. Max et Ted ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

« Mais où étais-tu donc passé ? » s'exclama la rouquine.

« Désolé j'ai été… retenue » dit-elle confuse.

« Salut ! » s'exclama Victoire à l'intention du jeune homme.

« Salut »

« Je te présente mes amis, Victoire Weasley, Ted Lupin et Maxime Malefoy »

« Enchanté ! Thomas… Thomas Semerson »

_don't try to fix me i'm not broken/__ N'essaie pas de me réparer, je ne suis pas brisée.__  
hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide/__ Bonjour, je suis le mensonge qui vit pour que tu puisses te cacher__  
don't cry/__ Ne pleure pas...__  
suddenly i know i'm not sleeping/__ Soudain, je sais que je ne suis pas en train de dormir,__  
hello i'm still here/ __Bonjour, je suis toujours là.__  
all that's left of yesterday/__ Tous ces souvenirs d'hier..._

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Ce n'est mentionné nulle part, je l'ai purement et simplement inventé !

(2) On dit bien 'Hermioniesque' ou 'Malefoyen' donc moi je dis 'Snapien !' xD

PS : Les paroles de la chanson concerne Severus =)

Voila voila !

Thomas enfin entré en scène ! Il vous plaît ? À moi si ! =P lol Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Cassy développe donc un nouveau don et ce n'est pas le dernier… On comprend ce qu'elle a vécu le chapitre précédent avec le professeur Snape =(

Je suis a cours d'idée pour faire une conclusion de chapitre digne de ce nom j'ai plein de trucs à bosser pour les cours lol enfin bref, vous avez des questions ?

Review ? *-*

A bientôt ! Bisoux

Jess


	7. Ch5 Le mystère du tatouage

Bonsoir à vous tous chers lecteurs !

Un mot d'excuses s'impose je crois ? Sans vouloir être de mauvaise foi, je me défendrai juste en disant ceci : JE SUIS DIPLÔMÉE ! :-D c'est merveilleux ! J'ai bossé dur pour terminer major de ma promotion ! Enfin bref, assez d'éloges pour moi j'en ai eu suffisamment et je vais finir par avoir les chevilles et le cou enflés xD

Donc, mille pardon pour ce temps d'attente, voilà bientôt trois mois que je n'ai plus rien posté nulle part et j'avoue que ça me manquait ! Aussi j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur deux après midi ! Lol Enfin bref, me voici de retour avec des mises à jour peut être pas super rapides, mais en tout cas plus rapprochées lol j'espère tout de même ne pas vous avoir trop éloignés et découragés ! Je suis toujours là, je l'ai toujours dit le jour où j'abandonne, je le dis ! Et ce sera pour une raison valable, or j'en suis très loin !

Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla, place maintenant aux RAR et au chapitre ! :)

Bonne lecture…

Merci a ma correctrice Sangdelicorne, qui a aussi corrigé mon travail de fin d'étude qui m'a permit de décrocher la plus grand des distinctions !

**Disclaimer : **évidemment que tout appartient encore à JK Rowling ! lol Rien n'est à moi et je ne gagne bien sûr pas un sous, si ce n'est le plaisir de lire vos review et d'y répondre ! :-)

**Chanson :** _Maudite jalousie Kevin parent_

**

* * *

histoires-damour-HP : encore un super chapitre ! J'ai vraiment adoré ! **_Merki ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ^^_** Je pense que Thomas va mettre un peu de piquant entre Max et Cassy, **_il n'y a rien entre Max et Cassy (a)_** et ya des chances pour que Max soit Jaloux **_vraiment ?_** Gros bisouus et à plus ! **_Lol gros bisoux !_

**lisou : coucou! **_Coucou !_** alors moi je verrai bien un nouveau couple... **_ah ?_** qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sonia avec Severus? **_Euh… _** je ne sais pas mais ils auraient l'air trop mimi ensemble. **_lol_** Bon ok, le terme mimi ne peut pas être avec Rogue **_Bah pourquoi pas ? xD tous les hommes ont leurs charmes hein ^^_** mais on ne sait jamais, un coup de foudre c'est vite arrivé! lol. **_Oui… sauf que tu oublie un petit détail hum… Sonia est déjà en couple ! Avec Jeff tu te souviens ? lol_** merci d'avoir répondu à ma rewiew ça m'a fait très plaisir! :) **_Mais de rien ! Je réponds toujours à mes reviews ^^ Par contre toi tu ne m'as pas répondu : Peux tu me dire, qui est ce Benjamin dont tu me parlait au chapitre précédent ? parce que je sèche moi O_o_** question: que cache Sybille à sa nièce? **_Hé hé… tu aimerais bien savoir hein ! Indices (très maigre) : Quelque chose de très important et de très grave, Sibylle ne devrait pas le garder pour elle et d'ailleurs, elle n'est pas la seule dans la confidence… Sonia est au courant elle aussi ^^ _** bisous et au prochain chapitre, bonne continuation! **_Merki beaucoup de ta review ! Gros bisoux_

**VodkaAndFiction : Coucou !Magnifique chapitre ! Super bien écrit comme d'habitude ! **_Oh arrête merki tu va me faire rougir :$ lol _**ET enocre une fois tu coupes au moment on ne peux plus arrêter de lire ! ^^ **_niark niark (a)_** Bref je trouve le charme de Thomas est très développé! :) **_pourtant je n'en dis pas trop et j'avais justement peur de ne pas en dire assez…_** Ca promets des rebondissements avec Cassy et je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense avec Max aussi. **_Bin voyons ! lol_** Cassy n'a pas fini d'être ennuyer par ses pourvoirs qui apparraissent d'un seul coup ! **_non ça c'est sur ! même si il ne devrait plus y en avoir si tant…_** Bref c'est super ! J'adore et j'ai vraiment hâte de savoit la suite ! **_que voici ! ^^_** Bisou =) **_bisoux et merki !_

**Xx-HarryPotter-fic-x : Salut ! J'adore ce chapitre surtout quand Cassy rencontre machin Thomas la ! **_euh… c'est Thomas tout court xD enfin, Thomas Semerson mais c'est juste son nom de famille ^^ _** xD Je sais pas comment tu fais pour écrire tes chapitres aussi rapidement pasque moi je suis toujours bloquée dans ma fic ! **_rapidement tu trouves ? xD je mets plus d'un mois parfois ! O_o lol_** enfin bon j'arrête. bsx et bonne chance pour la suite ! **_Merki a toi ! Bisoux !_

**x-magic-loves-dray-mione : Hey ! **_Hey!_** J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ! **_ah tant mieux alors lol_** Ah ah Cassy craque sur le nouveau ! Max va être jaloux ! niark niark **_lol !_** Il va peut-être ouvrir les yeux comme ça ... **_oh ça je ne parierais pas la dessus xD_** Mais sinon bah pauvre Cassy : un voyage dans la tête de Rogue, il y a plus drôle à faire dans la vie ! **_c'est clair ! mdr_** xD Tu me diras, elle n'a pas eu le choix .. Tiens donc, tiens donc ... Thomas Semerson ... Mais qui peut bien être ce garçon ? On le saura bientôt je suppose. **_Oui… mais je suis étonnée qu'on n'ai pas fais le rapprochement cela dit… va donc relire le prologue -)_** Mais il peut faire partit des gentils, comme des méchants ... **_oui mdr !_** Alors j'ai hâte de lire la suite ! Drago & Hermione ... Hermione & Drago ... J'aime trop leur couple ! **_moi aussi lol que ferais-je sans eux hein ? ^^_** 3 Bref bref bref bisous ! **_bisoux ! et merci ! *-*_

**The-Return-Of-Dawn:****Je lis, je lis, je lis, et Waw! Aimer serait un euphémisme je crois, tellement j'en suis devenue accro. **_Oh ! *-* je suis contente que tu aimes :) _**L'histoire des enfants et meilleure que les parents (même si on ne leur reprochait rien =)). **_Disons qu'ici, il y aura plus de mystère et de magie que dans 'Leave me a chance'_** Max m'énerve, veut il réellement devenir comme son père? Il a pas compris l'histoire de ses parents? Nan mais Ô! **_Mdr ! Quelle ferveur ! lol_** Et il est où le père pour lui expliquer que c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire! **_Lol il pense que son fils se débrouillera bien tout seul j'imagine… xD mains ne t'en fait pas, je pense qu'à un moment, il interviendra. Pas pour tout de suite, mais ça arrivera -)_** Et Cassy... Ba Cassy bien entendu c'est celle qu'on voudrait être: belle, intelligente, pleine de vie, de pouvoirs, de mystères et Amoureuse... **_C'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas banale… ^^_** Bien entendu, on lit et on se pose pas mal de questions ( j'allais te dire un mmilliard mais je ne les aurais pas trouver, ça se serait résumé à: Tu  
peux me donner la suite? Comme ça, au moins, je comprendrais plus vite) **_Ah ah ah ah ! lol Bien essayé xD_** Je le sens pas bon du tout ce Thomas et si je pouvais lui mettre une claque! **_Déjà ! =O mais il n'a rien dit ! ni rien fait ! xD moi je l'aime bien Thomas ^^_** Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire, tout le monde s'en sortait très bien sans lui. J'ai pas envie qu'il se mette entre Cassy et Max. **_lol ! Quelque chose me dit que tu vas fulminer plusieurs fois alors durant cette fiction ! xD_** An, s'il te plait, grand auteur! Donnes nous vite le suite, qu'on se délecte de ton histoire, de tes personnages, de tes mots! **_Je fais mon possible, j'te jure que si ! ^^_** Je t'envois pleins d'inspiration et de temps comme ça tu nous met ça vite  
fait, Oppla! **_**soupir** si seulement c'était vrai lol_** Bisous, S. **_Bisoux ! et merci ta review m'a fait très plaisir =)_

**mione88 : Boooouuh! Je me suis toute tromper sur Thomas Semerson ! voila, maintenant j'ai la tete remplit de question!**_ Lol tu peux toujours demander hein ! Si je peux y répondre sans rien dévoiler, je le ferais avec plaisir :P_** Vivement la suite! J'éspère que se thomas va faire réagir Max sinon je lui envoi une beuglante! **_Ah ah ah !_** Nan mais comme il s'est inquieter et tout quand Cassy a eu sa vision, c'est fou qu'il se rend pas compte qu'il l'aime... **_c'est un Malefoy ma chère… tu t'attendais à quoi ? xD_** bon j'attends le suite avec impatience! J'ai eu la chance de découvrir ta fic il y une ptite semaine du coup pas d'attente entre les chapitre! **_lol_** Donc si tu pouvait être indulgente avec une de tes plus grande fan! (yeux du chat poté dans Shrek!) **_hey ! Je fais tout le temps ça quand je veux obtenir quelque chose de mes lecteurs xD_** LOL! bisous, Fanny! **_Bisoux ! et merci pour ta review… :)_

**Lilia : Coucou. **_Coucou :)_** Je suis ta fic depuis le début et je l'adore tout simplement. **_Heureuse de te captiver :D_** C'est pour ça que je voulais savoir si tu allais bientôt faire des MAJ... **_j'ai des excuses à fournir pour ça… étant en stage, puis en examen puis en déménagement, bin j'avais pas trop le temps de poster, je vais essayer d'y remédier promis !_** J'en peux plus tellement que j'ai envie de savoir la suite. Voilà, bon courage pour la suite et merci pour ce petit bonheur! **_Roh ! *-* mais merci à toi de me lire, que serait mes histoire sans ses lecteurs ? :D merci encore et bisoux :-)_

* * *

Ch.5. Le mystère du tatouage.

_C'est toujours le même cercle vicieux  
Je passe toutes les couleurs, d'agressif à mielleux  
Est-ce que je paranoïe, est-ce que j'ai raison?  
Pourquoi ça m'affecte, pourquoi j'ai le motton?_

Assis sur un tabouret au bar, triturant son verre de whisky pur feu, il scrutait la foule de danseurs du regard, s'attardant sur l'une ou l'autre jeune fille qui se déhanchait telle une diablesse ensorcelante. Là était le mot, toutes plus ensorcelantes les unes que les autres. Envoûtantes, elles appelaient rien qu'avec leur corps, au désir, à la passion, à la convoitise… n'importe quel garçon pâlirait d'envie devant un choix aussi vaste de jeunes filles bien foutues qui ne demandent qu'à être regardées et remarquées. N'importe lequel sauf lui. Ses yeux balayaient la piste de danse, mais s'arrêtaient fréquemment sur deux jeunes filles en particulier, ses deux amies d'enfance, l'une rousse et l'autre blonde. Elles riaient et dansaient depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, sans se soucier des autres. Le hic, c'est qu'un garçon venu de nulle part les accompagnaient, séduisant, brun avec un sourire ravageur.

« Alors mon vieux, tu regardes pour jeter ton dévolu ? » se moqua une voix masculine, celle de son meilleur pote. Max tourna la tête vers Ted, s'arrachant à la contemplation qui il ne savait pas pourquoi, ne lui plaisait pas.

« Tu me connais trop bien » mentit le jeune homme avec un sourire, Ted le lui rendit.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre de toute façon, ça fait deux heures que tu regardes la piste » dit Ted en haussant les épaules.

« Essaierais-tu de me dire que je suis trop prévisible et qu'il faut que j'innove ? » demanda Max avec humour. Ted le regarda plein de malice.

« Je suis simplement étonné de ne pas te voir avec une fille déjà pendue à ton bras » railla-t-il, Max sourit en coin. N'importe qui ignorant de qui il est le fils, l'aurait très bien deviné en voyant ce sourire.

« Ce n'est pas mon tour ce soir, mais le tien » lâcha-t-il innocemment. Ted le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne m'intéresse pas » coupa-t-il avant que son ami ne continue. Max soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as tort »

« Peut être… » consentit Ted « mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt à être volage, je te l'ai dit ce genre de vie, c'est pour toi et non pour moi » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Dommage » dit Max en finissant son verre d'une traite, alors qu'Amélia et ses deux copines s'avançaient vers eux.

« Malefoy… » fit-elle avec un sourire qui sonnait tellement faux.

« Amélia » répondit-il sur le même ton. Ses deux groupies la suivaient, sans rien dire. Ted remarqua que Marilyne n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Elle s'était toujours démarquée de ce trio de barbies, ne fut-ce que par son allure qui ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à celle des deux autres.

« On est tout seul ? »

« Tu vois bien que non »

« Je ne parle pas de ton copain » réfuta-t-elle agacée.

« Où sont les deux dévergondées ? » Max sourit en coin.

« Tiens, un nouveau surnom ? » demanda-t-il. Elle s'accouda au bar tout en le dévorant des yeux avec son sourire hypocrite et se saisit d'un verre d'alcool.

« Tu sais ce qu'on raconte mon p'tit Max… vos ébats légendaires font le tour de l'école depuis quelque temps déjà » dit-elle nonchalamment, son verre à la main. Ted vit Maryline lever les yeux au ciel et se retint de lui sourire. Max par contre, ne s'en priva pas. Il descendit de son tabouret et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui le dévisageait, les yeux prédateurs.

« Avoue que tu es jalouse » murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille tout en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux qui, il devait se l'avouer sentaient bon. Elle frissonna.

« Pas le moins du monde, loin de moi l'idée de me retrouver nue dans le même lit que tes trois copains, par contre toi tout seul est une idée très tentante… » sourit-elle en se retournant. Max ne la quitta pas des yeux. La tension sexuelle qui venait de naître entre eux était presque palpable et Ted sentait l'oignon venir…

« Alors les gars on fait ba… » les tête convergèrent vers la voix pour voir Cassandra, Victoire et Thomas, mourant de chaud et à la recherche de quelque chose de frais à boire. Un rictus de moquerie étira les lèvres d'Amélia.

« Quand on parle de la poule… on en voit le bout de son bec ! »

« La ferme Foxi ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ? Tu ne sais pas rester avec ceux qui te ressemblent ? » s'énerva Cassandra. Amélia secoua la tête.

« Pauvre Max… si elle est au lit aussi agressive et impulsive qu'elle est dans la vie, tu ne dois pas être gâté » dit-elle en faisant la moue. Les yeux de Cassandra se rétrécirent et tout le monde vit arriver la bombe. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, à la surprise de tous, c'est Max qui intervint.

« Oh crois moi, elle est dans tout les domaines possibles, bien meilleure que tu ne le seras jamais Amélia ! Tu devrais prendre des leçons de civilité et d'humilité aussi, ça te ferait du bien… » dit-il. Mais cette dernière, loin d'être en colère s'approcha de lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Laisse moi te prouver le contraire _chéri_, je suis sûre que tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage » murmura-t-elle ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Le jeune Malefoy ne bougea pas d'un poil, cette situation semblait même l'amuser ! Ne quittant pas son air aguicheur, Amélia tourna les talons et s'en alla avec ses deux amies, roulant des hanches. Cassandra se planta devant Max l'air agacée.

« Quoi ? »

« _Bien meilleure_ hein ? » pesta-t-elle. Max sourit.

« C'est la vérité ! »

« Oui, sauf qu'elle parlait de sexe Max ! Tout le monde croit qu'avec Ted et Vic' nous faisons ça à quatre ! » le sourire du blond s'élargit.

« Laisse-les croire, on s'en fiche après tout » ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Tu es insupportable » marmonna-t-elle pourtant plus si en colère.

« Il a raison, au moins nous sommes à l'abri des dragueurs intempestifs » intervint Victoire.

« Mouais » fit-elle pas très convaincue.

« Oh Cassy ! Tu entends ? Viens ! » la rouquine entraîna son amie sur la piste de danse, c'était la demi heure moldue comme ils l'appelaient et une farandole venait d'être lancée. Cassandra leur avait fait découvrir il y a deux ans, les soirées moldues et les musiques entraînante qui allaient avec. Ils avaient appris à danser les farandoles – ce qui n'est en soi pas bien difficile – ainsi que le rock, le boogie, la salsa et bien d'autres encore. Dans sa course, Cassandra attrapa la main de Ted qui protesta mollement, mais ne put se défaire de l'étreinte de son amie, laissant seuls Max et Thomas qui n'avait dit aucun mot depuis leur retour au bar.

Celui-ci commanda deux verres au bar et en tendit un à Max.

« Merci »

« A ta santé » répondit Thomas en levant son verre. Max le regarda suspicieux, trop gentil pour être honnête.

« Alors… vous avez fait connaissance comment Cassy et toi ? » s'enquit-il. Thomas eu un rire.

« Le choc a été assez rude… nous nous sommes cognés à l'angle d'un couloir, j'ai regardé ses mains car elles étaient en charpies à cause des produits de Snape, puis sa tête pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de mal » expliqua Thomas. Max fronça les sourcils.

« Tu lui as touché les mains ? » s'effara-t-il.

« Non… tu sais, ça a fait le tour de l'école, tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé avec le professeur de potion et depuis elle porte des gants… j'en ai déduit qu'il ne fallait pas les toucher, j'ai donc fait attention. Mais veille à ce qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie, ça avait l'air sérieux » Max hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air si mauvais que ça pourtant… mais Max ne le sentait pas. Il avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux chez lui, même s'il ne savait dire quoi, il sentait qu'ils devraient s'en méfier.

« Tu ne danses pas ? » demanda Max.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment cette danse » avoua Thomas.

« Tu connais les danses moldues ? » s'étonna le blond, Thomas lui sourit.

« Bien sûr ! Je proviens d'une famille de moldus… mais les farandoles n'ont jamais été mes danses préférées, même si elles sont amusantes et même si je connais le reste, ça ne veut pas dire que je sais les danser » dit-il en regardant la piste. Les deux garçons sourirent en même temps en voyant Cassandra au milieu du cercle, choisissant Ted par la main. Elle l'entraîna au milieu de la piste, ils dansèrent deux trois pas, puis s'accroupirent pour s'embrasser trois fois sur la joue. Cassandra rejoignit les danseurs et Ted tournait en rond pour choisir sa prochaine partenaire.

« Et toi tu ne danses pas ? » Max haussa les épaules.

« Je n'aime pas ça » répondit-il simplement.

« Tu n'aimes pas ou tu ne sais pas ? » s'esclaffa Thomas sans moquerie ni méchanceté. Max se laissa gagner par la bonne humeur.

« Un peu des deux » avoua-t-il en riant. Mais il vida son verre d'une traite lorsque les premières notes d'un rock'n roll se firent entendre.

« Il y a tout de même des exceptions » lança-t-il alors qu'il rejoignait déjà Cassandra sur la piste. Sans laisser le temps à la jolie blonde de dire quoi que ce soit, il l'embarqua dans une danse sulfureuse et acrobatique. Ils furent bientôt le centre de toute l'attention et tout le monde s'écarta pour leur laisser place. Avec des gestes précis et en rien débutant, les deux adolescents enchaînaient les figures, comme si un second souffle les animait. Cassandra souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Max avaient les yeux qui pétillaient.

Victoire et Ted ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Moins précis, mais tout aussi dynamiques ils dansèrent un peu moins énergiquement que leurs amis mais prenaient tout autant de plaisir qu'eux. Il y avait une raison à cela. Max avait un peu menti à Thomas en disant qu'il ne savait pas danser, car en réalité Hermione lui avait apprit plusieurs danses moldues. Cassandra tenait ça de son père. Victoire et Ted eux, avaient appris avec Cassandra deux ans auparavant seulement.

Un deuxième morceau succéda au premier et les quatre biens lancés, continuèrent à danser. Ils changèrent même de partenaire en cours de danse, pour finalement revenir à l'initial. La deuxième danse se termina sur un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la foule, sous l'œil mauvais d'Amélia qui était restée dans son coin. Le quatuor arriva au bar, les joues rougies par l'effort et le plaisir.

« C'était époustouflant » commenta Thomas qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège.

« Merci » sourit Ted.

« J'aimerais danser aussi bien que ça » avoua-t-il.

« Je t'apprendrais si tu veux » proposa Cassandra un verre de cocktail à la main qu'elle vida d'un coup.

« Une autre tournée s'te plaît ! » lança-t-elle au Serdaigle qui s'occupait du bar pour la soirée.

« Tout de suite » sourit le jeune homme en servant cinq cocktails.

« Toujours prêts à se faire remarquer hein ! » s'exclama une voix. Notre groupe se retourna sourire aux lèvres en reconnaissant Caroline qui était suivie de Ravel.

« Avoues que tu es jalouse » se moqua Cassandra.

« Un peu… j'attends que Max m'apprenne figure toi ! » dit-elle ne faisant la moue. Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. Max attrapa sa main.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard » dit-il en l'entraînant sur la piste. Ce n'était plus du rock'n roll, mais peu importe c'était la demi heure moldue et toute danse de ce monde était bonne à apprendre.

« Il a entièrement raison, allez viens ! »

« Eh ! » s'exclama Thomas qui se faisait tirer le bras par Cassandra.

« Ça te dit ? » sourit Victoire à Ravel.

« Un peu que ça me dit ! » sourit-il.

« Eh ! Et moi alors ? » s'exclama Ted. La jeune fille se tourna furtivement vers lui.

« Tu as eu ton tour mon amour » lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir. Elle ne prit pas la peine de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle rejoignait les autres sur la piste. Ted lui par contre, restait bouche bée sur son siège. Avait-elle bien dit _mon amour _? Oui bien sûr qu'elle l'avait dit ! Mais avec le nombre incalculable de cocktails qu'elle venait de s'enfiler les uns à la suite des autres, il était tout à fait probable qu'elle ne soit plus maître de ses mots. Il soupira et vida son verre cul sec pour tenter d'oublier que Vic' et lui avaient été ensemble un jour et qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus que des amis. Décidément, cette manie de boire de la sorte était omniprésente ce soir, il y avait certainement des choses à apaiser dans l'air, pour tout le monde d'ailleurs…

« Salut » Ted sursauta et tourna la tête.

« Marilyne » dit-il d'une voix peu chaleureuse. La jeune fille s'accouda au bar à ses cotés et commanda deux verres dont un qu'elle lui tendit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ? Tu n'es pas avec ton troupeau ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Ted. Elle se raidit.

« Un _merci_ m'aurait amplement suffit tu sais ! Amélia et Christy sont reparties, elles s'ennuyaient mais je vois qu'apparemment je te dérange, donc je te laisse… » dit-elle en tournant les talons, mais Ted la retint.

« Non attends… excuse moi » dit-il conscient que les mots avaient dépassés sa pensée.

« Y a pas de mal » assura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas repartie avec tes copines ? » elle leva un sourcil.

« Parce que Amélia et Christy font ce qu'elles veulent de leur vie, elles avaient envie de partir et moi de rester, tout simplement » répondit-elle un peu sèchement. Ted la sonda de ses yeux noisette qu'il avait désormais adoptés et la trouva pour le coup franchement très belle. Elle portait une mini jupe, ni trop longue ni trop courte, qui lui donnait un air sexy. Un chemisier blanc un peu décolleté avec une cravate noire nouée à son cou. Ses cheveux châtains, retombaient raides dans son dos et elle ne s'était que très peu maquillée, décidément cette fille n'avait absolument rien en commun avec la potiche qui faisait du gringue à son meilleur ami tout à l'heure. Elle dut remarquer qu'il la détaillait, parce qu'elle brisa sa contemplation.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hein ? Rien… rien du tout ! »

« C'est ça… je sais ce que tu te dis tu sais. Jeune fille prude, qui ne ressemble en rien à ses copines… dans ce cas, pourquoi les fréquente-t-elle ? » Ted la regardait à présent les yeux ronds. Ses yeux noisette à elle reflétaient l'amertume.

« C'est un peu ça ouais » avoua-t-il.

« Dans ce cas je t'apprendrais une chose mon grand… primo, je suis tout sauf prude… secundo, mes fréquentations ne te regarde en rien… tertio, tu es très mignon ce soir » termina-t-elle en tournant les talons, laissant Ted sur son siège, complètement ahuri. Il comprit la raison de son départ, les autres étaient revenus.

« Eh mon pote, tout roule ? » demanda Max essoufflé en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux. Ted revint à lui.

« Ouais, ça roule. Eh Romain, une autre ! » dit-il. Le Serdaigle sourit et servit la tournée demandée. Ted oublia Maryline, ainsi que les mots de Victoire. Il s'abandonna corps et âme dans l'euphorie de l'alcool, se fichant éperdument des conséquences qu'il allait subir le lendemain !

Le quatuor termina la soirée à sept. L'alcool coulait à flot pour tous, entre danses, discussions et fous rires. Thomas était de la bande, celui qui avait bu le moins d'alcool et le plus sobre d'entre eux. Au final Caroline, Ravel et Thomas avaient appris à danser le rock'n roll, la salsa, le boogie et avaient découvert les joies d'une farandole !

Chacun rentra à ses quartiers au petit matin, alors que le soleil commençait doucement à se lever dans le ciel. Thomas et Caroline prirent le chemin des cachots et les autres de la tour Gryffondor, tous prêts à cuver l'alcool de cette soirée qui marquait le début de leur dernière année qu'ils feraient tout pour ne pas oublier.

OoO

Un peu plus tard ce matin là dans la chambre du couple Malefoy, les rayons de ce soleil de fin d'été perçaient à travers la grande fenêtre et vinrent chatouiller les yeux encore clos de la jeune femme endormie. Hermione ouvrit les yeux qu'elle plissa sous l'effet du soleil et s'étira. En se retournant, elle se rendit compte que Drago n'était déjà plus à ses côtés. Ce qui la surprit puisque le samedi généralement, il ne travaillait pas sauf en cas d'urgence. Elle rabattit les draps et sortit de son lit, s'enroulant dans son peignoir de soie blanc.

Avec un œil encore dans le coussin, elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle et sourit. Sa petite fille, assise dans sa chaise haute faisait des grands sourires devant les mimiques que son papa faisait pour lui donner à manger.

« Attention au décollage… » disait Drago en levant haut le biberon de lait, qu'elle accepta sans broncher avec un magnifique sourire dépourvu de dents. Hermione soupira d'aise à l'entrée de la cuisine. Parfois, elle se demandait ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas recroisé celle de Drago dix ans plus tôt. Elle se décida enfin à se manifester et entra dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour » dit-elle avec entrain. Un magnifique sourire l'accueillit et elle se pencha sur les lèvres de Drago déjà tendues pour un bisou matinal. Elle se pencha ensuite sur sa fille pour lui embrasser le haut du crâne et s'assit devant son mari qui s'empressa de lui servir une bonne tasse de café.

« Merci. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? » réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Tu as encore bossé tard hier, je voulais que tu te reposes… et puis regarde, on s'en sort comme des chefs non ? » demanda-t-il en levant à nouveau le biberon. Jessie baragouina quelque chose dans son langage de bébé.

« Ah tu vois ! Même notre fille est d'accord avec moi. Hein ma fille… qu'elle est gentille Jessie ! C'est mon bébé à moi, hein oui ? » Hermione se retint de rire devant la mine enfantine de son mari qui gazouillait avec Jessie.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Elle soupira.

« Rien de rien, à croire que j'ai rêvé quand je t'ai dit que j'avais vu ce tatouage quelque part… » il grimaça.

« Allons, je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver, j'ai confiance en toi » dit-il alors qu'il soulevait Jessie de sa chaise haute.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, non… aujourd'hui, tu te la coules douce… je profite de ma fille et tu profites de ton petit déjeuner ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant un baiser, avant de monter habiller la petite. Quand elle eut fini son petit déjeuner, elle monta se faire couler un bain bien chaud. Drago la rejoignit dans la salle de bain, alors qu'elle était déjà installée dans l'eau.

« Et Jessie ? »

« Dans son parc, elle s'est endormie » sourit-il. Il prit le gant de toilette et lui tordit dans le dos, elle soupira d'aise.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais trop rien… me prélasser toute la journée… ou bien, rester au lit avec toi » dit-elle en lui jetant un regard équivoque. Il releva un sourcil.

« Ne me tente pas… » dit-il, elle eut un petit rire.

« Je ne sais pas moi… que dirais-tu de passer voir Pansy et Ginny ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça me va »

« Super »

« Dépêche toi, l'eau va refroidir et je vais être obligé de te réchauffer » dit-il.

« Comme si ça allait te déranger » se moqua-t-elle. Il l'embrassa et quitta la salle de bain.

OoO

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione et Drago entraient dans le Weasson poussant la poussette de Jessie, qui sirotait son biberon de jus de grenadine. Lors de sa reconstruction, Ginny et Pansy avaient innové en matière de sécurité. Désormais, des déclencheurs d'alarme étaient accrochés à chaque mur, des extincteurs étaient dissimulés dans chaque coin de couloir. Les jeunes femmes avaient estimé que la manière moldue était tout aussi efficace que la manière sorcière et les deux combinées pourraient sauver la vie de beaucoup de personnes en cas d'urgence. Elles ne voulaient plus jamais connaitre l'enfer qu'elles avaient connus ! Ginny avait perdu son bébé dans l'histoire et avait bien failli périr, tandis que Pansy enceinte de huit mois à l'époque, avait faillit mourir avec Luna et ses collègues, prisonniers des flammes. Désormais, un vigile sorcier trônait à l'entrée du journal, en permanence lors des heures d'ouverture et un autre vigile assurait la garde de nuit. Tout avait été revisité. C'est donc sans surprise que le couple se laissa fouiller du bout de la baguette, mais désormais, Cyril le vigile connaissait le couple, ce n'était que par pure formalité.

« Vous pouvez entrer »

« Merci Cyril, bonne après midi »

« Merci monsieur Malefoy, vous de même » ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur et arrivèrent au premier étage. Etant donné la tragédie dont ils avaient été les victimes, un deuxième étage avait ouvert ses portes, là où étaient entreposées certaines affaires personnelles des victimes qui travaillaient dans ces bureaux et qui y avaient péri. La moindre chose qui ressemblait encore à ce qu'elle avait été, même brûlée, avait été répertoriée et entreposée au deuxième étage, comme une sorte de musée. Ils entrèrent dans les bureaux, se dirigeant vers ceux des patronnes et saluèrent tout le monde au passage. Plusieurs employés que le couple connaissait bien vinrent admirer la petite Jessie qui regardait tout le monde de ses grands yeux.

« Hermione ! Drago ! » s'exclama Pansy en les accueillant dans son bureau. Ginny releva sa tête d'un journal et sourit.

« Quelle bonne surprise ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? » demanda-t-elle en les saluant et en embrassant la petite.

« Nous avions envie de passer » répondit simplement Hermione.

« Ça fait à peine quelques jours que je l'ai vue et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a encore grandi ! » s'exclama Pansy en prenant Jessie sur ses genoux.

« Le temps passe si vite, regarde Max ! Il a déjà dix sept ans ! » soupira Hermione.

« Je crois que nous prenons un coup de vieux » soupira à son tour Ginny. Hermione détourna son regard et ses yeux tombèrent inopinément sur l'image d'un article de journal en attente de l'approbation d'une des deux patronnes.

« Ginny ? Est ce que tu permets que je regarde cette photo ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui bien sûr… » Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Mais c'est… »

« … le tatouage des victimes ! » s'exclama Hermione. Ginny s'interloqua.

« Des victimes ? Quelles victimes ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

« Ma chérie je te rappelle que copines ou pas, nous sommes en face de deux journalistes, tu ne peux pas parler d'enquêtes en cours… » prévint Drago. Hermione eut une mine coupable.

« Désolée, Ginny, tu peux m'en dire plus sur ce tatouage ? » demanda Hermione en lui montrant la feuille.

« Bien sûr. Regarde… le tribal lui n'est qu'un style que les personnes se donnent. Mais le reste signifie bien quelque chose. Le cœur représente l'amour. Et le feu, soit la passion… soit la destruction »

« C'est tout ? » s'exclama Hermione la bouche pendante.

« Et bien euh… oui » dit Ginny plutôt perplexe.

« Mais ce tatouage, je l'ai vu quelque part, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu »

« Oui, c'est la marque des traqueurs de l'ombre » intervint Pansy. Le sang du couple Malefoy se glaça.

« Malcolm… » Hermione frissonna. Bien sûr ! Voila où elle l'avait déjà vu, sur son poignet !

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens voyons ! Quel est le rapport entre ce que font et sont les traqueurs de l'ombre, et la signification de ce tatouage ? » s'exclama Drago. Ce fut Pansy qui répondit.

« Les traqueurs de l'ombre, avant d'être des êtres abjects et en tout point cruels, sont pour commencer des humains. Des humains avec des sentiments, des émotions. Mais leur nature et leur loi leur interdisent d'aimer. Un traqueur qui tombe amoureux, finit toujours par perdre son amour, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils ne sont pas conçus pour ça. Ils ne mangent presque pas, ne boivent presque pas et pour survivre, ils doivent s'abreuver d'âmes. Des âmes de voyant(e)s et tout ce qui touche à la divinité. C'est pour cette raison qu'on les appelle 'traqueurs' car ils sont comme le lion, ou encore le braconnier. Ils suivent le moindre fait, le moindre geste de leurs proie, ils 'traquent' »

« Ça je le savais déjà ! Mais pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas aimer ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Oh mais si ils peuvent. Mais une magie très ancienne leur interdit l'accès à l'amour. Une sorte de malédiction venant de je ne sais où, personne ne sait leur coupe les fils de leurs destins. S'ils tombent amoureux, ils connaîtront l'amour, oui. Mais ça ne dure jamais et soit l'âme sœur laisse tomber et s'enfuit, soit elle meurt. Ce sont des êtres damnés, condamnés à errer toute leur vie et à survivre en arrachant des âmes de médium. C'est pourquoi ils ont ce tatouage, pour se rappeler qu'ils ne peuvent pas aimer » termina Pansy qui portait toujours Jessie sur ses genoux. La petite s'intéressait de très prêt à une plume ensorcelée qui écrivait partout sur le bureau. Hermione et Drago n'en revenaient pas.

« Pourquoi toute ces questions ? » demanda Ginny curieuse.

« Demande à ton mari ! C'est lui le boss, s'il a envie de t'en parler, il le fera mais je ne veux pas me faire engueuler » répondit Drago. Ginny s'adossa à sa chaise la moue renfrognée. Hermione sourit.

« Bien essayé Gin' ! » lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

OoO

« Tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ? » disait Hermione alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer chez eux. Drago avait la mine soucieuse lui aussi.

« Oui, nous avons affaire à un traqueur »

« Mais pourquoi tatoue-t-il la marque de ses semblables sur ses victimes ? »

« Peut être a-t-il connu l'amour et l'a-t-il perdu ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Sans doute… » fit-elle pensive.

« Je vais téléphoner à Harry tout de suite » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

« Tu crois qu'on doit avertir Cassandra ? » demanda Hermione inquiète. Drago se saisit du combiné et composa le numéro.

« Cassidy est en sécurité, tant qu'elle sera à Poudlard, il ne lui arrivera rien. Mais je vais en discuter avec Harry et je pense que l'on avertira l'école » dit-il.

« Allô Harry ? »

« … »

« Bonjour, c'est Drago, il faut que je te parle je pense avoir du nouveau dans notre affaire »

« … »

« Je passe chez toi où tu viens ici ? »

« … »

« Très bien je t'attends, à tout à l'heure »

OoO

« C'est scandaleux ! Mais enfin depuis quand utilisez vous des produits aussi mordants pour récurer vos chaudrons Severus ? » s'insurgea l'infirmière tenant dans ses mains, celles de Cassandra complètement couvertes de cloques et de brûlures en tout genre. Severus lui, restait impassible.

« J'ai toujours utilisé ces produits Mrs Pomfresh »

« Oui et bien vous feriez bien de changer de méthode mon cher ami ! Je vais en avoir pour des semaines avant de récupérer les mains de cette jeune fille ! Et estimez vous heureux que la réaction allergique ne soit que cutanée et pas respiratoire ! » tonna-t-elle en répandant au moins trois onguents différents sur les mains de Cassandra. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh je vous en prie, cessez donc de dramatiser, ce n'est qu'une simple réaction allergique voyons ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il sut immédiatement qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire quand l'infirmière releva la tête. Cassy elle, n'osait rien dire et se contentait de se faire toute petite.

« _Une simple réaction allergique _? Mais enfin regardez ses mains ! Parfois je me demande si vous et Rusard n'êtes pas parentés pour avoir l'esprit aussi sadique ! » rugit-elle. Cassy réprima de justesse un sourire en voyant la mine indignée de Snape.

« Mais je ne vous permets pas ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Moi je me permets ! Vous êtes borné, avez un sale caractère et vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Je vous interdis de plonger à nouveau les mains de cette jeune fille dans vos immondes produits me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? » demanda-t-elle en ponctuant chaque mots de son index. Si bien, que Severus en louchait presque.

« Miss Holhund a une retenue à effectuer de plusieurs semaines, c'est une punition qu'elle a mérité ! » s'obstina-t-il. S'en fut trop pour la pauvre vieille femme qui explosa de colère.

« Ça suffit ! c'en est trop ! » cria-t-elle en abandonnant Cassandra pour se diriger vers Severus, baguette pointée. Celui-ci reculait et ne bronchait pas.

« Je me fiche de savoir ! Cette sanction sera levée jusqu'à nouvel ordre Severus Snape, vous ne m'avez jamais impressionnée et ne m'impressionnerez jamais ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » la voix de Dumbledore retentit de l'entrée, Max, Victoire et Ted le suivaient de près. Mrs Pomfresh ne décolérait pas.

« Il se passe que cet entêté aurait très bien pu tuer cette jeune fille qui est allergique aux produits récurrents ! Mais regardez ses mains ! Je lui ai formellement interdit de remettre les mains dans ces produits, mais môssieur s'obstine comme toujours ! Môssieur a donné une punition alors môssieur a sa fierté et ne veut pas la lever ! Vous savez ce que je vous dis moi môssieur le rustre ? » s'énerva-t-elle. Cassandra ne put se retenir et explosa de rire. C'était tellement drôle de voir Severus Snape se tasser sur lui-même face à la colère de l'infirmière, même Dumbledore semblait amusé.

« Allez-vous faire… »

« Poppy ! » intervint enfin Dumbledore non sans sourire. L'infirmière jeta un dernier regard noir au ténébreux des cachots et retourna aux mains de Cassandra en grommelant quelque chose que tout le monde comprit comme « j't'en ficherai moi des 'simples réactions allergiques' ! Me pousse à devenir grossière en plus… »

« Allons, allons du calme… Severus, je crois en effet qu'il serait plus judicieux d'annuler du moins temporairement la retenue et quand miss Holhund sera guérie, trouvez lui autre chose à faire ou fournissez lui des gants. Ah j'oubliais, révisez aussi votre stock de produits, cela ne doit plus arriver ! »

« Bien monsieur » acquiesça Severus de mauvaise grâce. Et il disparut dans le tourbillon de cape qui lui était tellement familier. Dumbledore sourit aux jeunes, avant de s'en aller lui aussi.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Cassandra avait revêtu ses fameux gants et avait l'ordre de passer tous les matins à l'infirmerie pendant un mois pour se faire soigner les mains. Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit que la guérison serait lente et qu'elle souffrirait encore un peu, mais que les cloques devraient disparaître d'ici une dizaine de jours.

Elle se trouvait dans le parc, accompagnée de ses amis. Tous profitaient du soleil encore présent de l'été qui ne durerait pas et bavardaient assis dans l'herbe.

« Tu as vu comment Pom-Pom a cloué le bec de ce vieux râleur ? » s'extasiait Victoire en souriant.

« Oui, j'aurais tout donné pour prendre une photo » renchérit Ted.

« Elle a raison, il exagère… la mésentente entre maison est bannie depuis longtemps, pourquoi tient-il absolument à la raviver ? » s'exclama Max à son tour. Cassy était silencieuse.

« Tu es d'accord Cassy ? » demanda la rouquine.

« Je ne sais pas trop Vic'… » marmonna-t-elle les yeux perdus dans le lac. Les autres la regardèrent légèrement indignés.

« Ne me dis pas que cet homme te fait pitié ! » s'exclama Max dégoûté.

« Si, un peu »

« C'est ridicule, il est austère, il ne mérite pas notre pitié, lui n'en a pas eu pour toi » s'exclama Ted en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Cassandra avait encore en tête, l'image toute fraîche d'un Severus repenti, essayant de justifier son passé et s'excusant derechef pour lui avoir transmis une partie de ses souvenirs. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était profondément bon et qu'il avait changé jusqu'à ce point, mais toute cette époque était finie pour lui, il était temps qu'on le laisse vivre avec cette culpabilité qui ne le quitterait jamais, même jusqu'à sa mort. Severus Snape avait donc payé assez et mérité sa tranquillité.

« Tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance Ted, même lui. Ses souvenirs sont déjà une bien assez grosse punition pour ce qu'il était et qu'il n'est plus, inutile d'en rajouter une couche… » Ses trois amis la regardaient l'air vraiment ahuris ! Elle sentait le poids de leurs regards sur elle, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Mais enfin tu as vu l'état de tes mains ! » s'exclama Max.

« Il ne pouvait pas prévoir que je serais allergique » réfuta-t-elle.

« Mais il voulait maintenir la punition malgré tout ! » insista-t-il.

« Je l'avais méritée » opposa-t-elle à nouveau.

« Mais enfin Cassidy qu'est ce qui te prend ? » s'énerva Max.

« Il ne me prend rien du tout ! Je veux juste laisser l'église au milieu du village ! Severus Snape est un très bon professeur. La rivalité entre maisons fait partie de lui, il a connu Poudlard comme ça et il est difficile pour lui de s'accommoder à l'après Voldemort… sous prétexte qu'il est un ancien mangemort, personne ne l'apprécie à sa juste valeur moi la première, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'est un homme torturé par son passé et rongé par la culpabilité, ça fait déjà bien assez à supporter pour un homme tu ne trouves pas ? » s'énerva-t-elle à son tour en tournant ses beaux yeux bleu clair et orageux vers Max.

« Il a fait des choix je te signale, il ne doit cet état d'esprit qu'à lui-même » s'obstina-t-il.

« De toute façon tu n'écoutes jamais rien et j'ai toujours tort » se renfrogna-t-elle sous les yeux stupéfaits de Ted et Vic' qui, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, avaient senti la conversation leur échapper. Quand ces deux là commençaient à se disputer, il valait toujours mieux rester en retrait et généralement ça se calmait tout seul.

« Salut ! » Cassandra se retourna et sa mine boudeuse disparut, laissant place à un petit sourire.

« Thomas ! »

« Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? » demanda le garçon.

« Bien sûr » dit-elle. Les yeux de Max s'assombrirent.

« Quelle soirée hier ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« C'est clair ! Il y avait longtemps » commenta Vic' en souriant.

« Comment se portent tes mains ? » demanda Thomas. Cassy grimaça.

« J'ai connu mieux, mais ça va » et elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'infirmerie, déclenchant l'hilarité du jeune homme.

« Pauvre Snape » dit-il compatissant. Ted et Vic' jetèrent un œil à Max qui leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant intervenir. Il était étrangement silencieux depuis l'arrivée du Serpentard.

« Tiens… voilà Harry et Drago » s'exclama Victoire surprise. Effectivement, au loin les silhouettés des deux aurors se dessinaient et avançaient vers eux. Les jeunes se levèrent et allèrent à leur rencontre.

« Salut les jeunes ! » sourit Harry en s'arrêtant.

« Salut ! » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Max suspicieux.

« Nous devons voir le directeur » répondit prudemment Drago.

« Rien d'inquiétant au moins ? » demanda Ted.

« Non du tout, nous avons besoin de renseignements à propos d'une affaire et Dumbledore pourrait nous éclairer » répondit Harry mais le ton de sa voix ne laissait pas de place aux interrogations et cela alarma les jeunes qui pourtant ne montrèrent rien.

« Tu devrais écrire à ta mère Max » glissa Drago à son fils avant de s'éclipser avec Harry. Max eut un sourire désabusé… à peine une semaine qu'il était parti !

« Vous y croyez vous à son excuse bidon ? » demanda Ted.

« Non, il y a autre chose… aucun auror ne se déplace jamais à Poudlard sans 'vraie' raison valable, quelque chose se trame dehors, mais nous n'en saurons pas plus pour le moment » répondit Max. Thomas lui, regardaient les deux aurors gravir les marches de l'entrée, affichant une mine indéchiffrable.

« Thomas ? » celui-ci se retourna vers Cassy qui l'appelait.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-elle. Il lui sourit et elle se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Oui… vous m'excusez, je rentre, la soirée d'hier laisse des traces et j'aimerais aller me reposer » dit-il rieur. Et il s'éloigna. Durant ces deux minutes de dialogue, Cassy n'avait pas vu Max s'éloigner et Ted le rejoindre, il ne restait que Victoire qui la regardait, mais elle ne le vit pas tout de suite, elle-même suivant Thomas des yeux. Elle se retourna vers Victoire.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. Victoire sourit.

« Rien » dit-elle en rejoignant les garçons dans l'herbe, Cassandra sur ses talons.

OoO

« Je crois que les enfants ne nous ont pas crus » fit Harry en avançant dans le couloir.

« Non, pas une seule seconde effectivement » répondit Drago en souriant. Le Survivant soupira.

« Nous pouvons bien faire attention Drago »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne sauront rien » dit-il. La gargouille les laissa monter, le mot de passe n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps et ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau. Ils allaient frapper sur la porte de bois quand elle s'ouvrit sur le directeur en personne qui s'étonna de les voir là.

« Bonjour messieurs » dit-il d'une voix joyeuse en souriant.

« Bonjour professeur… il faut que l'on vous parle, c'est urgent et plutôt grave » grimaça Harry. Le vieil homme perdit son sourire, au profit d'une mine soucieuse. C'est dans ces cas là, qu'Albus Dumbledore perdait la jeunesse de ses yeux, remplacée par la réalité frappante de son immense sagesse.

_Maudite jalousie  
Ça en est rendue une maladie  
J'ai hâte d'en être guéri  
Oui, j'ai hâte d'en avoir fini_

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila !

Un chapitre un peu transit sans doute, mais tout ne tourne pas autour de l'action dans une histoire il faut de tout et puis je n'ai pas envie de précipiter les choses, j'aime le suspens moi :) il est tard donc, la flegme d'énumérer les questions, je vous écoute cependant et y répondrait avec le plus grand des plaisir !

Merci pour tout et encore mille pardon pour le temps d'attente…

A vos review n'est ce pas ! :-D

Je vous embrasse

Jess

PS : les paroles de la chanson concernent bien sûr Max :-)


	8. Ch6 La mission

Bonjour à tous ! Comment vous portez vous chers lecteurs à l'approche du réveillon de noël ? bien j'espère ? Moi dans mon trou de campagne je suis comme qui dirait… bloquée par la neige ! lol alors certains diront que la neige c'est magnifique, la neige c'est très amusant pour la glisse on s'amuse ! Mais la neige c'est aussi chiant, froid et sans appel quand on a trente centimètre et une petite voiture qui n'est pas équipée de pneus neige alors un peu ça va bien, mais quand ça dure depuis des semaines c'est la poisse ! lol enfin bref, j'arrête mon blabla je vais encore m'excuser pour le temps d'attente entre les chapitres, mais vous devrez vous y habituer je le crains et j'en suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix j'ai d'autres responsabilités donc je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que vous ne décrocherez pas de l'histoire snif au quel cas, je comprendrai bien entendu même si je ne l'espère pas !

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici venu le sixième chapitre de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira !

Je vous souhaite en avance un joyeux noël et une bonne année si je ne poste rien avant, au cas où…

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **toujours au point mort dans les négociations, JK Rowling est décidément intraitable et ne me vendra même pas une brindille d'herbe de Poudlard ! Il va donc de soit que les personnages et lieux de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas l'ombre d'un cent !

**Chanson :** _J'ai peur Damien Sargue (Comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette)_

**

* * *

histoires-damour-HP : Max est jaloux ! Je savais bien qu'il allait le devenir avec ce Thomas ! **_Lol évidemment ! N'oublions pas que Max est quelqu'un de très fier, peut être même plus encore que son père !_** En tout cas l'affaire du tatouage a l'air assez grave, et ça ne m'etonnerait pas que le quatuor soit bientôt mêlé à tous cela, principalement Cassy. **_Tu es très perspicace ! En même temps c'est pas difficile, mais je réserve des surprises ^^_** Sinon, j'adore toujours autant, c'est vrai que tu as mis trèèèès longtemps à poster ce chapitre, mais vu sa richesse et sa qualité, on te pardonne sans problème ! **_Roh merchiiii je sais que je suis longue à poster, mais bon voila ma vie fait que je ne suis plus autant sur mon ordinateur qu'avant…_** XD J'ai hâte de lire le suivant, en espérant quand même un peu que l'attente soit moins longue ! Bisouuus ^^ **_j'imagine que l'attente n'a pas été moins longue, je suis désoléééée lol j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture bisou !_

* * *

Ch.6. La mission.

_J'ai peur, j'ai peur  
Que nos ombres si légères  
Demain se changent en pierre  
Que les étoiles qui nous guident  
Un jour nous poussent au vide_

« Et bien et bien… que se passe-t-il de si grave mes garçon pour vous tourmenter à ce point ? » interrogea le directeur en s'asseyant. Harry et Drago se regardèrent un instant se demandant muettement qui lancerai l'explication. Avec un soupir, Harry se lança.

« Nous avons un petit problème qui pourrait bien devenir très gros si nous ne prenons pas de disposition » commença-t-il. Drago se posta devant la fenêtre en écoutant parler son ami qui avait maintenant toute l'attention du vieux professeur.

« Depuis trois semaines, une série de meurtres macabres se déroule à Londres »

« Je suis au courant, je lis les journaux moldu, la quatrième a été retrouvée il y a peu. Toutes des jeunes filles sauvagement poignardées dans des chambres d'hôtel » l'interrompit Dumbledore, il hocha la tête.

« C'est un traqueur, professeur » annonça Harry préférant ne pas tourner autour du pot puisqu'il connaissait apparemment l'affaire.

Un ange passa. Drago jeta même un œil derrière son épaule, surpris de ce silence. Il aperçut le directeur se lisser sa longue barbe la mine soucieuse et Harry fixer son mentor sans ciller.

« C'est en effet une très mauvaise nouvelle » finit enfin par dire le vieux sage.

« Vous vous doutez sans doute de la raison de notre venue » intervint Drago en revenant devant le bureau.

« Est ce qu'elle est au courant ? » interrogea Albus.

« Non… je préfère ne pas lui faire peur, nous la croyons suffisamment en sécurité à l'école, nous ne voulons pas l'affoler » répondit le blond.

« Et vous le croyez à tort » dit-il.

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous avez raison de ne rien lui dire ne vous méprenez pas, mais elle n'est pas totalement en sécurité. Vous êtes tous les deux bien placés pour savoir que les défenses du château ne sont pas infaillibles, nous en avons fait les frais avec l'armée de Voldemort il y a des années et s'il y est arrivé, une armée de traqueurs y arrivera également » répliqua le directeur en se levant de son siège pour se poster à son tour devant la fenêtre.

« Nous ne sommes pas équipé pour sa protection et nous n'avons pas de personnel compétant pour ça s'ils attaquent » continua-t-il.

« Vous êtes en train de nous dire que Cassandra va devoir fuir ? » s'exclama Drago.

« Bien sûr que non ! Elle serait d'autant plus en danger hors de ces murs, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire » dit-il.

« Alors où voulez vous en venir professeur ? » interrogea Harry qui comme Drago, n'était plus sûr d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. Dumbledore se retourna en inspirant.

« Elle doit être protégée, quelqu'un doit assurer sa protection, ici, à Poudlard » dit-il en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Des aurors ? Professeur… sauf votre respect, nous ne voulons pas l'affoler, si nous faisons ça, nous ne passerons pas inaperçus » grimaça Harry.

« Je sais… je ne pensais pas non plus à une délégation » dit-il amusé. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Autant il avait du respect pour lui, autant ses mystères et cette façon énigmatique de dire les choses au lieu d'être direct l'agaçait.

« Et vous pensiez à quoi ? » demanda celui-ci avec patience. Dumbledore darda ses yeux bleus sur lui.

« Ça risque de vous contrarier un peu, mais je ne vois que cette solution là » dit-il. Drago le regarda perplexe, plissant les yeux pour essayer de déchiffrer ce que ce vieux fou pouvait bien essayer de lui faire comprendre. Puis il comprit et ses yeux virèrent à l'orageux, son visage se ferma et la réponse fut catégorique.

« Non ! Trouvez autre chose » dit-il sèchement. Harry lui, n'avait toujours pas compris.

« Je m'attendais à ta réaction mon garçon, mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi au fond de toi que nous sommes dans une impasse et que cette solution est la plus efficace »

« J'ai dit non ! » se borna le blond.

« Est ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ? » s'exclama Harry complètement dépassé.

« Il veut qu'Hermione se charge de la mission » dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

« Ah… »

« Oui, c'est ce que je me dis aussi » approuva Drago.

« Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée » reprit pourtant le Survivant. Outré, le jeune homme tourna son visage indigné vers son ami.

« Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? »

« Réfléchis deux minutes Dray, s'il te plaît… le professeur a raison ! Nous ne devons pas éveiller les soupçons de Cassandra, or il suffit de dire qu'avec la petite, Hermione ne veut pas recommencer le boulot immédiatement, mais qu'elle s'ennuie… Dumbledore lui aura donné un petit emploi ici au château où elle aura ses appartements avec votre fille et toi bien entendu qui rentrera le soir… jamais les jeunes ne se douteront de quelque chose ! » expliqua Harry.

« C'est trop risqué » s'entêta le jeune homme. Harry releva un sourcil.

« Je crois que nous ne parlons pas de la même personne… Hermione est tout sauf une femme fragile, elle sait y faire, elle l'a prouvé à maintes reprises par le passé… » répliqua-t-il agacé par le refus de Drago.

« Je ne parlais pas d'elle mais de Jessie ! »

« Quelle mauvaise foi ! » répliqua Harry.

« Tu réagirais exactement comme moi si tu étais dans ma situation »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Bien sûr, ta femme est reporter ! »

« Ne change pas de sujet Drago, tu ne demandes pas mieux qu'Hermione change de boulot » attaqua Harry qui venait de mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal. Le directeur les regardait se disputer sans rien dire, attendant de voir ce qu'il ressortirait de ce débat.

« C'est complètement faux ! » s'insurgea ce dernier.

« Bien sûr que si c'est vrai ! Je te connais, pourquoi refuses tu qu'elle vienne ici… elle est aussi qualifiée et même bien plus que tous les aurors que je dirige pour faire ce job ! De quoi as-tu peur Dray ? »

« Ça suffit ! Hermione ne fera pas cette mission un point c'est tout ! S'il faut sortir Cassy de cette école, je le ferai »

« Je crois quand même que ta femme voudrait donner son avis, tu ne peux pas décider pour elle » argumenta Harry qui fit encore une fois mouche.

« Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle va sauter sur l'occasion Harry ! » s'emporta l'ancien Serpentard.

« Donc tu as peur… »

« OUI ! T'es content ? J'ai failli la perdre, tu te souviens ? Malcolm qui l'avait enfermée dans sa chambre et qui était sur le point de la tuer ? Si toi tu as oublié, et bien pas moi figure toi ! Et je refuse de revivre la même situation… » Harry se calma un peu.

« Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas oublié… j'étais là moi aussi et ma femme aussi a failli mourir, nous avons perdu notre premier enfant je te signale. Je ne l'ai pourtant pas empêchée de rouvrir le journal » expliqua-t-il. Drago resta silencieux puis regarda son ami en coin.

« Très bien » finit-il par soupirer « je vais lui en parler » dit-il résigné.

« Voila donc un semblant de solution, attendons de voir ce qu'en dira ta femme Drago, mais je continue à dire qu'elle est parfaite pour cette mission, personne ne se doutera de rien… » dit Dumbledore. Drago fit la moue, il n'en n'était pas convaincu du tout lui.

« Bien, veuillez nous excuser mais le travail nous attend » fit Harry.

« Très bien, j'attends de vos nouvelles jeunes hommes » et les deux aurors sortirent sans un mot de plus. Drago avait l'air en colère aussi, Harry préféra se taire il se calmerait bien assez vite.

OoO

Les jeunes étaient toujours dans le parc quand ils virent Drago et Harry passer les grilles de l'école pour repartir.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils avaient l'air bizarre ces deux là ? » questionna Max.

« T'as raison » consentit Ted.

« Vous croyez réellement qu'il se passe quelque chose ? » demanda Victoire.

« J'en suis presque certain » rétorqua Max les yeux au loin.

« Arrêtez tous les deux, s'il se passait quelque chose, ils nous en auraient parlé » tempéra Cassy. Max ne répondit pas, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Pour lui, quelque chose clochait c'était certain et il était pratiquement sûr que ça avait un rapport avec eux. Restait à savoir lequel.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai réellement la sensation que cette année sera… différente » dit soudain Victoire. Etonnés, les trois autres la regardèrent attendant la suite. La jeune fille releva un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Je dis juste ce que je ressens ! Et quelque chose de drôle se trame, j'en ai l'intime conviction c'est tout »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Max.

« J'en sais trop rien… peut être est ce le fait qu'on sera bientôt séparé tous les quatre » se justifia-t-elle.

« Séparés ? » s'étonna Cassandra.

« Je veux dire par là que c'est la dernière année que nous passons ensemble ici, à Poudlard et qu'après nos chemins vont prendre des directions différentes »

« Sans doute oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'on ne se verra plus » renchérit Max.

« Non, mais beaucoup moins et ça me fait un peu peur je dois avouer » dit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« On sera toujours là les uns pour les autres » intervint Teddy qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. Ses amis le regardèrent les yeux un peu absents et puis ils se sourirent.

« Bon, si on rentrait ? » proposa Max. C'est tous bras dessus, bras dessous que le quatuor repartit en direction du château.

OoO

« J'accepte »

« Hermione… » soupira Drago.

« Quoi que tu dises, il en va de la sécurité de Cassandra et je deviens dingue moi sans travailler, ça m'occupera » rétorqua la jeune femme.

Harry et Drago étaient arrivés ensemble chez les Malefoy et avaient exposé la situation. Hermione s'était empressée d'accepter bien entendu au grand dam de Drago qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour l'en dissuader.

« S'il te plaît, prenons le temps d'en discuter tu veux ? Tu acceptes tout de suite sans rien mesurer du danger, tu fonces tête baissée » s'exclama le blond.

« Quand on fait un métier comme le nôtre, nous sommes tout le temps en danger Drago et je ne me sens pas en détresse, que je sache je m'en sors très bien » dit-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais… »

« Alors pourquoi tu ressens constamment le besoin de me protéger ? » attaqua-t-elle agacée de l'entêtement de son mari. Harry qui avait vu venir l'orage à dix kilomètre préféra battre en retrait et partir avant que la tempête ne débute, car quand ces deux là commençaient à se disputer ce n'était jamais bon.

« Je vous laisse discuter moi, je m'en vais » dit-il. Aucun des deux ne l'écoutaient… aussi, Harry ne demanda pas son reste et partit.

« Je te signale que tu dois y aller avec notre fille, c'est pour sa sécurité à elle que je m'inquiète » dit-il. Chose qu'il regretta d'avoir prononcé à l'instant où il finissait sa phrase.

« Dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas capable de garantir la sécurité de notre fille ! Je suis auror comme toi, que tu le veuilles ou non c'est mon métier à moi aussi ! » Drago soupira.

« Essaye de comprendre… je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Je trouve que cette idée de jouer les agents de sécurité à Poudlard est une mauvaise idée »

« Parce que je suis une femme » affirma-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

« Tu ne comprends pas… » souffla-t-il.

« Non c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Je ne pourrai et ne mettrai jamais mon métier de côté parce que nous avons des enfants Drago ! Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir les protéger et je refuse de rester dans ma maison sous prétexte que notre fille est trop petite et en danger alors qu'elle sera avec moi là bas, je suis parfaitement capable de surveiller ma fille et d'assurer sa sécurité ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

« N'est ce pas toi qui disais il y a quelque jours à peine que tu ne voulais plus de cette vie ? Tu disais que l'adrénaline ce n'était plus pour nous depuis que nous avons Jessie surtout ? Où sont passés tes principes ? » s'emporta-t-il à son tour.

« Oh je t'en prie n'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser ! Le travail qui est demandé n'est pas aussi périlleux que de protéger le président des Etats-Unis ce n'est pas comparable ! »

« Bien sûr que si ça l'est ! Tu vas devoir travailler à Poudlard et vivre là-bas toute l'année scolaire durant. Au risque de te faire attaquer par un traqueur et de mettre notre fille en danger »

« Mais arrête avec Jessie ! » cria-t-elle en stoppant ses gestes. Ils étaient à présent debout face à face dans la cuisine.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de la prendre comme excuse depuis tout à l'heure, mais ce qui te ronge en réalité, c'est que l'on ne t'aie pas proposé le job à toi ! Crois tu que je ne me doute pas de ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ? » dit-elle furieuse. Drago la regardait, impassible. Il avait ce visage qu'elle détestait tant. Celui des mauvais jours, celui de Poudlard alors qu'il la méprisait encore et ça la mettait encore plus en colère.

« Et qu'est ce que j'aimerais que tu fasses vas y ? » dit-il sèchement.

« Tu voudrais que je démissionne ! Que je dise à Harry en bonne petite épouse et mère que je suis, que je ne peux plus prendre de risque, pour le bien de nos enfants ! »

« C'est faux ! » se défendit-il.

« C'est vrai ! J'en ai la preuve maintenant ! Tu voudrais que je refuse le travail et si j'accepte après ce sera quoi ? Ce n'est pas pour la sécurité de notre fille seulement que tu t'inquiètes… »

« Je ne veux que votre bien-être, comment peux tu dire des choses pareilles Mia ? » la coupa-t-il indigné.

« Peut-être oui je te l'accorde, mais pourquoi dout-tu autant de moi et de mes compétences ? »

« Je ne doute pas de toi » réfuta-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi jaloux que l'on m'ait confié une mission importante après des mois d'inactivité, tu devrais être content pour moi que je puisse enfin faire quelque chose, ou au moins faire semblant »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! »

« Si tu l'es ! Tu m'as dit la dernière fois que tout ça te manquait et tu ne supportes pas qu'on m'ait choisie plutôt que toi ! Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, tu es orgueilleux Drago et c'est un trait de caractère qui te collera toujours à la peau » cracha-t-elle les joues rouges de colère.

« Et toi tu es prétentieuse je te retourne l'affirmation que tu viens de faire ! Enfin réfléchis un peu, tu dérailles là ! Comme si j'allais t'envier pour une mission ! Je ne cherche qu'à te faire comprendre que tout ça pourrait être dangereux pour notre fille, mais tu ne veux rien entendre tu… »

« Je quoi ? » hurla-t-elle au comble de l'énervement. Elle était à deux doigts d'exploser.

« Laisse tomber » dit-il en tournant les talons.

« Oh non Drago ! Tu ne t'en iras pas » dit-elle en le suivant dans le salon.

« Je quoi ? » dit-elle en le retenant par le bras.

« Tu es inconsciente et tu ne penses qu'à ton come back en oubliant que tu pourrais mettre la vie de Jessie en danger ! » cracha-t-il plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

« Donc je suis une mauvaise mère, c'est bien ça que tu insinues ? »

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! » dit-il agacé.

« Je suis une mère indigne, c'est bien ce que tu sous entends ? Réponds ! » cria-t-elle plus que de raison. Il la regarda férocement et se rendit compte que ses yeux brillaient de larmes prêtes à sortir.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! »

« Tu l'as fait comprendre c'est pareil »

« Tu m'énerves ! » cria-t-il.

« Parfait, parce que toi aussi tu m'énerves ! Si tu me trouves si mauvaise que ça, il ne fallait pas réapparaître dans ma vie et me faire un autre enfant ! » lui envoya-t-elle au visage de colère. Drago ne sut répliquer car la petite qui faisait la sieste à l'étage venait de se réveiller à cause des cris de ses parents et s'était mise à pleurer. Hermione ne demanda pas son reste et monta les escaliers en plantant là son mari, blessé par les paroles de sa femme. Aussi, pour évacuer sa colère, Drago prit sa robe de sorcier et sortit en claquant la porte.

Dans la chambre de Jessie, Hermione prit sa fille dans ses bras, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle se sentait incomprise et trouvait cette situation totalement injuste.

OoO

Au dîner ce soir là, la grande salle résonnait de brouhaha de conversation, de couverts qui s'entrechoquent, de rire… Cassandra souffla pour la énième fois.

« Il y a au moins un point positif que je retiens de cette dernière année » dit-elle après avoir fini son assiette.

« Lequel ? » s'enquit Ted.

« Au moins je n'aurai plus à supporter tout ça ! » dit-elle en désignant la grande salle. Ils sourirent, sachant à quel point elle détestait d'être en présence d'autant de monde.

« Que fait-on ce soir ? » demanda Vic pour changer de sujet.

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais aujourd'hui ça sera sans moi désolée » intervint Cassandra.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Max soudain.

« Je vais très bien merci de te soucier de ma santé mentale » rit-elle, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai juste rendez vous avec ma tante pour travailler sur mes… enfin, vous savez bien » grimaça-t-elle.

« À t'entendre et à te voir, on dirait que c'est un fardeau » sourit Ted. Cassandra leva ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux, laissant le loisir à tous de voir ses gants d'un blanc éclatant.

« Disons juste que si je prends des cours avec ma tante pour apprendre à me contrôler, c'est juste pour ne plus avoir à porter ces horribles trucs » dit-elle avec amertume.

« Moi je trouve qu'ils te donnent un certain charme » ironisa Max. elle leva ses beaux yeux bleus sur lui et sourit en coin avant de se lever.

« Ne pousse pas le bouchon Malefoy » prévint-elle. Il lui fit un sourire innocent et elle s'éloigna.

Elle grimpa dans la tour ou le professeur Trelawney donnait ses cours et la trouva face à la fenêtre lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de classe. Sonia était également présente et préparait toutes sortes d'ustensiles sur un coussin posé sur le sol.

« Nous t'attendions ma chérie » se retourna Sybille avec un sourire chaleureux. Cassandra s'étonnait à chaque fois. Sa façon de se comporter en public et entre elles étaient tellement différente ! Avec elle et Sonia elle était si… normale que ça en devenait bizarre.

« Bonjour mes tantes »

« Alors cette première semaine ? » demanda Sonia avec son éternel sourire.

« Mis à part le petit incident avec le professeur Rogue, elle était relativement bonne » répondit Cassandra avec bonne humeur.

« Severus n'est pourtant pas méchant… dommage qu'il soit si… »

« Rustre ? » proposa Cassandra. Sonia éclata de rire.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Assieds toi je t'en prie » l'invita-t-elle. Elle s'exécuta et ses tantes en firent de même.

« Bien, tout ces objets ont appartenu à quelqu'un… rassure toi, je me suis assurée qu'il n'y ait pas de choses que tu ne puisses pas voir » commença Sibylle.

« Une seconde… je croyais que je ne pourrais voir le passé des gens qu'en les touchant ? » demanda la jeune fille un peu perdue.

« Oui, mais aussi des objets leur ayant appartenu » compléta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire les expériences sur vous ? Ce serait plus simple non ? » demanda Cassandra de façon logique. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent une seconde.

« Disons que nous avons droit à notre intimité et qu'il y a certaines choses que nous voudrions… éviter que tu vois si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » fit Sonia avec un clin d'œil pour sa nièce. Celle-ci comprit et fit la grimace.

« Tu as raison, mieux vaut essayer les objets » dit-elle fermement, ce qui les fit toutes sourire.

« Bien, petit conseil avant de commencer. Le but est justement qu'il ne se passe rien lorsque tu toucheras ces objets. Notre objectif est que tu arrives à repousser la vision avant qu'elle ne se dévoile à toi, ne rêve pas tu n'y arriveras pas du premier coup » sourit Sybille.

« Et que dois je faire ? »

« Dans un premier temps tu dois apprendre et pour apprendre, tu ne dois penser à rien d'autre qu'à tes propres souvenirs »

« Comme avec le patronus en somme ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout à fait ! Tu dois t'efforcer de penser à un souvenir qui te tient particulièrement à cœur, un souvenir que tu utiliseras sûrement tout au long de ta vie pour repousser les visions qui viendront à toi lorsque tu toucheras quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Un peu comme l'occlumencie aussi. La vision est là, elle veut s'afficher et te montrer. Mais toi tu ne dois pas la laisser faire ! Tu dois fermer ton esprit et la repousser. Quand tu seras parfaitement capable de faire ça, le résultat sera que tu ne verras les choses que quand tu le décideras, il te suffira juste de laisser la vision te submerger, mais nous sommes encore très loin de ça, pour commencer vide ton esprit et pense à tes souvenirs, puis un seul bien précis… »

Cassandra ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer. Les deux sœurs la regardèrent un moment en silence.

« Maintenant enlève tes gants » intima gentiment Sibylle. Cassandra le fit, gardant les yeux fermés.

« Je vais te donner un objet, es-tu prête ? »

« Oui » la voyante prit l'ours en peluche parmi les objets qu'avait disposé Sonia devant elles et le posa dans les mains de Cassandra. L'effet fut immédiat et le souvenir s'imposa à son esprit. La jeune fille vit la fille de Jeff, Mégane jouer avec cet ours en peluche et cela la fit sourire. La vision cessa et elle rouvrit les yeux. Sonia souriait elle aussi.

« C'est plus dur que je ne le pensais » dit-elle.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que cela serait facile » rétorqua Sibylle « on recommence, concentre toi ». Elles travaillèrent une heure durant comme ça. Sonia décréta qu'il était tard, Cassandra avait cours le lendemain et travailler autant sur son mental la fatiguait énormément. Le professeur de divination rassura la jeune fille en lui disant que c'était le début et que c'était normal. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle la retint.

« Cassy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrais te parler d'une petite chose avant que tu t'en ailles… » dit-elle.

« Je t'écoute » répondit-elle intriguée.

« Je sais que ce don te fait très peur, mais tu es consciente que tu vas devoir apprendre à le maîtriser ? »

« C'est déjà ce que je suis en train de faire non ? » rétorqua Cassy qui ne semblait pas suivre la conversation.

« Non, je ne te parle pas des visions en rêve, ni de celles qui t'apparaissent lorsque tu touches. Je te parle de ton autre capacité ». Le visage de Cassandra blanchit.

« Cassy ? Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Sonia.

« Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça » répondit la jeune fille la voix tremblante.

« Il va pourtant falloir que tu y arrives »

« Non, je ne veux pas ! »

« Cassy… si tu apprends à le contrôler, ça sera toujours mieux » argumenta Sibylle. Cassandra secoua la tête et fut plongée dans un sombre souvenir.

_Flash back._

_L'agitation régnait en maître dans les couloirs de l'école. Une agitation anormale._

_« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » s'exclama-t-elle du haut de ses treize ans. Cassy et ses amis étaient en troisième année._

_« Il paraît que le petit Geoffrey est introuvable ! Ceux de sa maison l'ont encore embêté, il est partit en larmes dans le parc et voila quatre heures qu'il a disparu » lui apprit un petit garçon qui l'avait entendue parler. Ils remontaient vers la tour Gryffondor, c'était le soir en plein hiver, il faisait noir, il y avait de la neige et donc il faisait très froid._

_« C'est horrible ! Pauvre Geoffrey… » s'exclama Victoire véritablement peinée. _

_« On doit faire quelque chose ! » dit alors Max en tournant les talons. Cassy se souvint qu'ils avaient été voir le directeur ce jour là, pour leur proposer leur aide dans les recherches avec les professeurs et les préfets. Dumbledore leur avait sourit avec bienveillance en leur disant qu'ils étaient bien courageux, mais qu'ils se débrouilleraient sans eux que c'était bien trop dangereux et ils étaient rentré frustrés de ne pas pouvoir se rendre utiles._

_Elle s'était endormie ce soir là, inquiète pour ce pauvre petit premier année qui était dehors elle ne savait où, dans le noir et le froid._

_En plein milieu de la nuit, elle s'était réveillée car elle avait eu la sensation de flotter au dessus de son corps. Quand elle s'était retournée, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se voir dans son lit, endormie. D'abords croyant à un rêve, elle s'était bien vite rendue compte que c'était bien la réalité et qu'elle flottait sous forme fant__ô__matique au dessus de son corps. Elle décida de mettre cette capacité à profit et s'engouffra dans les couloirs du château. Elle passait, comme les fantômes, à travers les murs et les portes et s'était retrouvée très vite dans le parc d'abord, puis dans la forêt interdite. Elle l'avait parcouru de fond en comble sans avoir froid et avait retrouvé le petit Geoffrey, recroquevillé au pied d'un arbre, grelotant et sanglotant. Elle avait flotté jusqu'à lui pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait s'arranger et qu'il allait retrouver son chemin, mais il ne l'entendait pas !_

_Respirant un grand coup, la petite fille qu'elle était continua de lui parler et de l'appeler par son prénom quand il sembla l'entendre._

_« Qui est là ? » demanda le petit apeuré._

_« Ça va aller… suis le son de ma voix, n'écoute que ça et tu retrouveras ton chemin » elle l'avait guidé à travers la forêt et elle l'en avait sortit sans difficultés. Des professeurs qui patrouillaient encore dans le parc le prirent en charge et le petit fut emmené à l'infirmerie. _

_Elle était retournée dans son dortoir, pensant pouvoir réintégrer son corps. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle ne le pouvait plus ! Elle essaya encore et encore sans succès ! Elle remarqua alors que son corps suait à grosses gouttes, comme si une immense fièvre soudaine venait de se déclencher. Elle avait beau hurler, pleurer, personne dans le dortoir ne l'entendait, pas même Victoire qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle repartit comme une folle dans le château, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, elle se sentait désespérée… elle était en train de mourir et personne ne s'en apercevait._

_Ensuite, comme un éclair, elle fut tirée vers l'arrière à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle hurlait, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait et elle réintégra son corps si brutalement qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de marteau sur la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva en prenant une grande respiration comme si elle sortait sa tête de l'eau et le cri se prolongea dans sa gorge._

_« Chut… ça va aller… je suis là » disait une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de sa tante Sibylle. Sonia était là, Max, Victoire et Ted étaient là eux aussi, elle se souvint de leurs visages anxieux et des larmes de sa meilleure amie. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et hurlait encore contre la poitrine de sa tante qui la berçait tout contre elle pour la calmer. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée dans la neige, elle était brûlante de fièvre. _

_Elle avait passé une semaine entière à l'infirmerie après ça. Sibylle lui avait expliqué qu'un pouvoir venait de se réveiller, celui de séparer son esprit de son corps. Il s'était déclenché à cause de la disparition de Geoffrey. Elle se faisait tellement du souci pour lui et voulait tellement aider à le retrouver qu'inconsciemment, elle avait réveillé cette capacité. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué qu'en temps normal, la manière dont elle avait essayé de réintégrer son corps fonctionnait, que c'était d'ailleurs la seule manière et que si elle n'y était pas arrivée, c'est parce que son esprit était resté bien trop longtemps séparé de son corps, que normalement ça ne devait pas dépasser 2h00 grand maximum et que passé ce laps de temps, son corps commençait à mourir… Cassandra était restée quatre longues heures pour d'abord aller aider le petit Geoffrey puis à essayer de réintégrer son corps. Elle avait frôlé la mort ce jour là, quand Sibylle était arrivée dans la chambre, sa température corporelle atteignait les 41° et continuait de grimper il fallait la faire tomber au plus vite car elle risquait des complications cérébrales irréversibles qui pouvaient la conduire à la mort et elle ne pouvait pas réintégrer son corps si la fièvre ne chutait pas, de plus, elle ne respirait plus. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la plonger dans la neige… la suite, Cassandra s'en souvenait, elle s'était réveillée. _

_La question qu'elle s'était posée, c'était comment avait fait sa tante pour savoir ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle faisait partie des professeurs qui patrouillaient dans le parc et quand elle avait demandé à Geoffrey une fois qu'il s'était réchauffé, comment il avait fait pour retrouver son chemin, le petit lui avait répondu qu'il avait écouté la voix de ' l'ange'. Il lui avait dit que c'était une voix de petite fille et Sibylle avait compris tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Car cette capacité n'était certes pas donnée à toutes les voyantes, c'était même très rare, elle-même ne l'avait pas. Mais elle avait voulut s'assurer que sa nièce allait bien, était montée à la tour Gryffondor et l'avait trouvé en sueur dans son lit, inerte._

_Cassandra avait eu tellement peur d'y rester, que depuis ce jour là, elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais tenter l'expérience et de brider cette capacité dont elle ne voulait plus se servir._

_Fin du flash back._

« S'il te plaît ma tante… ne me force pas » supplia Cassandra au bord des larmes en se cramponnant à la chaise devant elle.

« Je ne te force à rien ma chérie… je sais que cette expérience t'a traumatisée… j'ai un livre sur cette capacité que tu as, je te demande juste d'y jeter un œil et si après ça tu ne veux toujours pas essayer, alors je ne t'embêterai plus » dit-elle en lui tendant l'ouvrage.

La jeune fille regarda le livre en tentant de contrôler ses tremblements et le prit à contrecœur. Sans dire un mot de plus, c'est complètement retournée qu'elle prit le chemin de la tour Gryffondor dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Elle marchait à vive allure, se remémorant ce souvenir qu'elle aurait tant voulu effacer. Elle entendait encore au loin son propre cri, elle sentait encore jusque dans le bout de ses ongles, la peur et la panique qui l'avait envahie ce jour là. Inévitablement, les larmes envahirent ses yeux qui se brouillèrent et elle dut s'arrêter un moment en s'appuyant contre le mur pour se reprendre.

« Cassy ? » elle sursauta si fort, que le livre qu'elle agrippait de sa main droite glissa et tomba par terre avec un bruit assourdissant.

« Thomas… » dit-elle la voix chevrotante. Le jeune homme ramassa le livre et s'approcha d'elle.

« Hey… ça va ? » demanda-t-il inquiet. Elle se redressa et essuya ses yeux.

« Ça va » dit-elle.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien et… mais, tu trembles ! Cassy qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il vraiment inquiet cette fois.

« Rien, rien ça va »

« Viens, je te raccompagne » elle le suivit, docile et ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot sur tout le chemin. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle se retourna pour le remercier.

« Merci Thomas et désolée, j'aurais voulu que tu ne me voies pas comme ça »

« Il n'y a pas de mal… écoute, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment mais… si tu as besoin de parler, te confier, tu peux compter sur moi d'accord ? » lui demande-t-il doucement. Elle hocha la tête.

« Je ne demande qu'à te connaître » dit-elle en tentant un sourire qui était pourtant crispé. Il lui tendit le livre.

« Moi aussi. Bonne nuit Cassy »

« Bonne nuit Thomas » dit-elle en franchissant le portrait alors que lui reprenait la direction des cachots. Par chance, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune, elle souffla de soulagement car elle ne devrait pas s'expliquer sur son état. Aussi, elle monta à son dortoir, lança le livre sous son lit, se changea, se glissa sous la couette et s'endormit presque instantanément.

OoO

Quand Drago rentra le soir, il trouva tout éteint et le salon désert. Il aurait voulut parler avec Hermione de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit l'après midi mais visiblement, elle en avait décidé autrement.

Il alluma la lampe du couloir pour accrocher sa robe de sorcier au porte manteau et soupira de résignation en voyant les valises d'Hermione fin prêtes contre le mur.

« Quelle tête de mule ! » murmura-t-il. Il éteignit le couloir et alluma le salon. Son regard se posa sur le canapé, et il arqua un sourcil en soupirant à nouveau. Un coussin et une couverture l'attendaient sagement sur le divan. Il s'approcha.

« Ça a le mérite d'être clair ! » dit-il en empoignant le coussin et la couverture qu'il déploya sur le canapé. Il se coucha, éteignant la lumière d'un coup de baguette et s'endormit avec un sentiment amer de défaite.

_J'ai peur… J'ai peur… J'ai peur… J'ai peur !  
Que demain tout s'arrête  
Que l'ennui s'installe dans nos têtes  
Que le vent du hasard se prenne dans nos guitares_

A suivre…

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout ! J'avais dit que je ne laisserais pas Hermione et Drago tranquille… voila chose faite ! lol Que serait un couple Dray/Mione sans leur légendaire dispute, même si ils sont mariés ! On verra jusqu'où ça nous mènera… lol pour le reste, on en apprend un tout petit peu plus sur Cassy… Et Thomas toujours un peu présent à chaque chapitre… c e personnage va prendre un peu d'importance dans la suite… je n'en dit pas plus ! Tout est bien tracé dans ma tête, reste plus qu'à mettre tout par écrit !

Chtite review ? J'l'ai mérité hein que oui ? *-*

À bientôt et merci de me lire encore…

Bisoux

Jess

PS : Les paroles de la chansons concernent bien entendu Drago et Cassandra…

_PS2: _

**! ENFIN UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS SUR FANFICTION NET !**

Il existe désormais sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction. Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

Auteurs, ou simples lecteurs, ce forum est pour vous ! Rejoignez-nous vite !

_Compte : Forum francophone (/u/577456/)_

_Lien également dans mes Auteurs préférés_

_PS3 : _Vous n'êtes pas intéressés ? Faites quand même passer l'info sur votre profil pour les autres !


	9. Ch7 Professeur Granger

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Non, pas de rêve, il n'y a pas un mois que j'ai posté le sixième chapitre ! Bon, c'est vrai que cette fiction m'inspire plus que les autres en ce moment, j'ai même plein d'idées (que je garderais pour moi et n'avouerai jamais même sous la torture niark) et j'essaie de me faire un peu moins longue… ne prenez pas ce chapitre en guise de certitude, je ne sais jamais quand je vais poster, peut être que le prochain arrivera dans deux semaines, ou deux mois, j'en sais rien… tout dépendra du temps dont je dispose, je suis imprévisible (bon j'arrête lol) Sinon, je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellente année 2011 qu'elle vous apporte bonheur, santé et argent et que tous vos vœux se réalisent !

Assez de blabla, bonne lecture !

Un merci tout particulier à Sangdelicorne pour la correction, ingrate que je suis non seulement j'ai du retard sur ta fic et en plus je t'oublie lors du dernier chapitre désolééée tu fais un boulot incroyable, heureusement que t'es la pour moi !

**Disclaimer : **Toujours le même discours… je ne gagne absolument rien avec cette histoire, à peine le grand plaisir des review et rien n'est à moi, pas même une mèche de cheveux à Drago :( **soupir** que la vie est mal foutue pfff

**Chanson : **_Where is the edge, Within Temptation_

**

* * *

ISurviveCauseIWrite : Tu réussis vraiment à faire perdurer le couple drago hermione tout en concervant leur vrais nature et en nous faisant à la fois découvrir de nouveau personnages qui te sont propres et dont la destoné ne peut nous laisser indifférent. **_Bien heureusement pour moi car c'est vrai que cette fiction relate plus l'histoire des enfants que de Drago et Hermione, mais je pense qu'ils seront plus présents dorénavant :) merci en tout cas de ce compliment ^^_** Certe de l'attente entre chaque chapitre mais au final on n'est jamais déçu! Merci et c' est excellent! **_Roh merci beaucoup vraiment :D_** A quand la suite? **_Tout de suite ! merci bisou_

**histoires-damour-HP : J'aime, j'aime et j'aimee ! **_lol_** Excellent chapitre où l'on découvre un nouveau pouvoir de Cassandra assez effrayant **_oui effrayant en effet ^^_** et une bonne vieille dispute entre Drago et Hermione : ça nous manquait presque ! **_et je dirais même plus : ce n'est que le début ! lol_** J'ai ( comme d'habitude x) ) hâte de lire la suite ! ^^ Bisouus **_merci pour tout ! bonne lecture bisou_**  
**

**Cline : C'est la première fois de ma vie que je poste une rewiew, **_il y a un début à tout et je suis contente que tu le fasses sur mon histoire !_** bon tu men diras on s'en fous, hein ?Tous ça pour dire que j'aiiiiiiiiime énormément t'as "fiction" (je sais pas si on dit comme ça) et qu'il me tarde la suite. Bisouxxxxx ") **_oui on dit comme ça lol merci beaucoup à toi voila la suite, bonne lecture ! bisou ^^_

* * *

Ch.7. Professeur Granger.

_So much more that you've got left to fight for / __Tant de choses pour lesquelles tu t'es battu__  
But it still doesn't change who you are / __Mais ça ne peut toujours pas changer qui tu es__  
There is no fear you'll ever give in to / __Il n'y a aucune peur à laquelle tu ne céderas jamais__  
You're untouchable / __Tu es intouchable_

_Encore cette grange… cette fois, elle se trouve couchée sur la paille en tenue d'Eve… à coté d'elle une silhouette, elle ne peut voir son visage. Il caresse sa joue, elle soupire. Il papillonne de baisers dans sa nuque, elle se sent tellement bien qu'elle voudrait rester là pour toujours._

_« J'ai peur » s'entend-t-elle dire._

_« Je sais » lui répond l'homme à ses cotés, sans visage. Et pourtant, elle devine son regard profond et pénétrant lorsqu'il se relève sur son coude pour la regarder._

_« Que va-t-on devenir ? » demande-t-elle. Elle se sent si inquiète._

_« Ne te soucie pas de ça pour l'instant. Vivons le moment présent, rien n'a plus d'importance » dit-il de cette voix envoûtante tout en parsemant ses épaules de baisers qui lui procurent des frissons partout. Elle ferme les yeux, prête à s'abandonner._

_« Mais… » tente-t-elle dans une tentative vaine de lui faire entendre raison._

_« Chut » abrège-t-il en reprenant possession de ses lèvres et en les faisant rouler dans la paille._

_Le noir…_

_« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Cassandra » _

_Et elle ressent cet amour._

_« Traînée ! Immonde catin ! » _

_Elle ressent l'injustice. _

_« Comment on-t-ils su ? » _

_Elle ressent la peur. _

_« Je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal »_

_Le noir…_

_« COURS ! »_

_« Je ne veux pas mourir » pleure-t-elle. _

_« Tu dois fuir ! »_

_« Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi » sanglote-t-elle._

_« Je t'aime » _

_Le noir…_

_« Non ! Pitié ! » elle est traînée dans la boue par les cheveux. Elle panique, la douleur est fulgurante._

_Une torche enflammée, la terreur dans ses yeux et l'horrible cri de douleur quand les flammes l'engloutissent toute entière sur le bûcher._

« Cassy ! Cassy réveille toi ! » criait Victoire penchée au dessus de son amie alors que celle-ci hurlait de douleur. La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa d'un bond, la respiration saccadée. Elle était trempée de sueur. Quand elle releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir ceux de sa meilleure amie très inquiets et toutes les autres filles attroupées au pied de son lit qui la regardait comme si elle était dingue. Les lumières étaient allumées et Cassandra avait du mal à retrouver son calme.

« Ça va ? » demanda Victoire.

Elle continua de la fixer, les yeux ronds comme des vifs d'or, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Visiblement, elle ne parvenait pas à se reconnecter à la réalité et les larmes coulèrent toutes seules.

« Oh Cassy ! Viens »

La jeune Weasley l'aida à se relever et sortit du dortoir pour descendre à la salle commune. Elles entendirent les murmures des autres filles du dortoir et Cassandra sentit les regards peser sur elle comme une enclume, mais elle était trop choquée pour s'en formaliser.

Quand elles arrivèrent en bas, elles trouvèrent Max et Teddy devant la porte menant à leur dortoir. Ils semblaient très inquiets, surtout Max.

« Que s'est-t-il passé ? On a entendu hurler dans toute la tour, comme si quelqu'un se faisait torturer ! » dit-il en plongeant sur les filles.

Teddy fronça les sourcils en voyant Cassandra dans cet état.

« Cassy ? » demanda Max.

Celle-ci tourna son regard vers lui, ruisselant de larmes. Elle était complètement déboussolée, comme si elle était encore dans son rêve.

« Je brûlais » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Quoi ? » dis Max ne comprenant pas.

La jeune fille se dirigea tel un automate vers le divan devant la cheminée éteinte. Ses amis la suivirent et Max s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle semblait ailleurs, déconnectée.

« Elle est en état de choc » murmura Victoire.

Max posa une main sur son bras et sursauta.

« Tu trembles comme une feuille ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ils… ils me brûlaient… c'était atroce » dit-elle de cette voix lente.

« Cassy ? Cassy regarde moi » dit alors Max.

Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? »

Victoire avait préparé le parchemin pour tout noter.

« J'ai… je… j'étais dans une grange, avec un homme. Il semblait tellement… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, tandis que Victoire ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'elle disait.

« Tellement m'aimer ! Et je l'aimais moi aussi… et puis, tout à changé. J'ai ressenti l'angoisse et la peur. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner et fuir. Je voulais rester à ses côtés. Ils m'ont rattrapée… ils… ils m'ont brûlée vive. Je ressens encore la douleur jusque dans le bout de mes ongles. Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ? » sanglota-t-elle tremblant derechef.

Le groupe d'amis était abasourdi.

« Ce n'était pas réel Cassy tu m'entends ? »

« Ça le semblait tellement » murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans un état second dont elle n'arrivait pas à se tirer.

« Non Cassidy, ce n'était qu'un rêve » dit doucement Max en l'attirant à lui. Elle se laissa faire et se blottit tout contre lui. Elle pleurait encore mais peu à peu, ses sanglots s'estompèrent et ses tremblements cessèrent. Max était en position assise et elle était lovée contre lui, recroquevillée. Sa respiration se régularisa, signe qu'elle s'était rendormie.

« La pauvre, celui-ci devait être vraiment éprouvant » s'exclama Victoire assise par terre en tailleur, Ted à ses cotés.

« Ces foutus pouvoirs l'épuisent moralement depuis longtemps déjà » pesta Max qui parlait tout bas pour ne pas la réveiller.

« Ils font parties d'elle » renchérit Ted.

« Je sais » soupira le blond.

« Je ne crois pas que c'était une vision. C'est déjà le deuxième qu'elle fait dans le genre. Il change à quelques détails près du premier, mais c'est la même histoire on dirait. Ces visions ne la concernent jamais elle, mais toujours d'autres personnes. Il s'agit d'autre chose cette fois » expliqua Victoire.

« Ce sont des rêves Vic' ! » s'exclama Max.

« Oui, mais s'il s'agissait du passé de quelqu'un ? »

« Arrêtes tu veux »

« Mais restons lucides cinq minutes ! Peut être que ses rêves évoluent avec ses pouvoirs ? Une nouvelle capacité c'est déclarée avec le professeur Rogue, peut être que ses visions changent de style ? Peut être qu'elle voit les choses des yeux des personnes concernées et plus de l'extérieur. Elle n'est plus spectatrice de ses visions, mais actrice » argumenta la jeune fille.

« Ce que je sais moi, c'est que ça lui pourrit la vie ! »

« Comme Teddy a dit, ça fait partie d'elle, elle devra s'y faire » soupira-t-elle.

« On devrait retourner se coucher » proposa Teddy.

Victoire hocha la tête et se leva.

« Allez y, moi je reste ici avec elle » fit Max.

Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. La rouquine fit venir une couverture du dortoir et les couvrit tout les deux avant d'éteindre les lumières. Teddy était déjà remonté et Victoire s'apprêtait à faire de même.

« Il faudra pourtant bien qu'on en parle tu sais » dit-elle avant de monter.

Max se retrouva donc dans la salle commune silencieuse, son amie dans ses bras qui semblait avoir retrouvé un sommeil paisible. Il appuya sa tête sur le fauteuil, ferma les yeux et s'endormit finalement après un long moment passé à réfléchir aux problèmes de Cassandra, sans pourtant trouver de solution.

OoO

Au petit matin, la salle commune commençait doucement à se tinter de lumière avec les premiers rayons de soleil qui s'élevait doucement dans le ciel. Dans le calme, seul le bruit de deux respirations tranquilles et régulières se faisait entendre. Cassandra papillonna doucement des paupières. Elle se sentait bien, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, même quelques heures. Elle se souvint alors de la nuit passée, de son rêve et de la peur qu'il lui avait inspirée. Elle frissonna. Max dut le sentir, puisqu'il ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne daigna bouger, préférant le silence apaisant. Cassandra se rendit compte qu'elle était encore lovée contre son ami, la tête dans le creux de son bras, la main droite sur son torse recouvert d'un T-shirt. Elle se soulevait au rythme de la respiration du jeune homme et une couverture était posée sur eux. Elle releva doucement la tête pour rencontrer le regard du blond. Les yeux bleus s'accrochèrent quelques secondes qui furent tellement intenses pour la jeune fille qu'elle se serait plongée dedans pour une éternité ! Il lui fit un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

« Salut » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Salut » répondit-elle.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Pas assez, mais le restant de la nuit fut agréable » dit-elle rieuse.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Elle se redressa quelque peu, sans pour autant trop s'éloigner de lui.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété Max » dit-elle l'air coupable.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser »

« Ouais… mais c'est juste que ça paraissait tellement… vrai »

« Mais ce n'était qu'un… »

« Rêve, je sais » le coupa-t-elle.

« Raconte-moi » demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda et se pinça la lèvre.

« Je n'ai pas de souvenir bien précis, juste des bribes et surtout le ressenti »

« Le ressenti ? »

« J'avais réellement l'impression d'aimer cet homme et pourtant, je ne voyais même pas son visage c'est étrange. Et puis j'ai éprouvé comme une trahison »

« Une trahison ? »

« Oui, j'ai la sensation que notre amour était interdit »

« Interdit ? »

Cassandra émit un petit rire, il la regarda interrogatif.

« Tu répètes toutes mes fins de phrases » se justifia-t-elle.

Il sourit un peu gêné.

« Désolé, continue »

« J'ai vraiment l'impression que nous avons été vendus et j'en ai fait les frais » dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur sa main toujours posée sur son torse.

« Ce ne sont que des rêves Cassy »

« Je sens presque l'odeur de ma chair brûlée » murmura-t-elle.

« Hey » dit-il en relevant sa tête délicatement de son index. Oublie ça… tu es bien vivante, en parfaite santé et tu as dormi avec le plus beau gosse que t'aies jamais rencontré dans ta jeune vie ! » dit-il pour la faire sourire.

Ce qui eu l'effet escompté.

« Ça va les chevilles ? » se moqua-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil.

« Tu es trop fière pour l'admettre » affirma-t-il.

« J'ai rencontré de bien plus beaux gosses que toi dans ma 'jeune vie' mais j'avoue quand même que tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre » dit-elle malicieuse.

« Humpf »

Il leva le nez d'un air très orgueilleux.

« Merci Max »

Il abaissa son visage pour la regarder à nouveau et reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

« Ça sert à ça les amis »

Elle hissa sa tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Je sais » dit-elle en se blottissant à nouveau contre lui.

Il referma ses bras sur elle et ils soupirèrent d'aise à l'unisson, replongeant dans un silence reposant.

« Sans blague, je ne suis vraiment pas le plus beau ? »

« Max ! » rit-elle en se redressant.

À cet instant, une tête à la chevelure rousse en pagaille fit son apparition dans la salle commune, les deux amis convergèrent leurs yeux vers Victoire qui venait apparemment de se réveiller et qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« ça va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée tout en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

« Mieux merci » répondit Cassy.

« Tant mieux » dit-elle en s'étirant, « de quoi parliez-vous ? »

« De l'égo de Max » pouffa Cassandra.

« Passionnant » rétorqua Victoire d'un ton ennuyé.

« N'est ce pas ? » sourit la blonde.

« Eh ! » protesta Max.

Les deux filles se regardèrent complices.

« Bon les tourtereaux, c'est pas tout ça mais faudrait penser à vous lever et aller vous préparer, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se lever… ne donnez pas la chance à Amélia de faire encore la mauvaise langue ! » dit-elle en se levant, disparaissant dans les escaliers.

« Tourtereaux ? » s'exclamèrent Max et Cassy en se regardant.

Son bras autour d'elle et sa main sur son torse semblèrent tout d'un coup leur donner de belles couleurs rosées aux joues, aussi ils furent debout d'un seul bond.

« On se voit tout à l'heure » dit-elle.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

OoO

« Je déteste le lundi après midi » se plaignait Teddy en sortant de la salle de classe.

« Cesse de te lamenter ! Au moins, vous avez fini tôt tous les trois, pense à moi qui ai encore deux heures de cours » répliqua Cassandra, alors que le groupe avançait dans le couloir.

« Personne ne t'a demandé de prendre le cours de runes anciennes en plus de ceux qu'on a déjà ! » s'exclama Max.

« Je sais, j'aime ce cours mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas passé la meilleure des nuits qui soit vois-tu » ironisa-t-elle.

« Vous avez fini vous deux ? Franchement, on dirait un vieux couple de cinquante ans » se moqua Victoire.

« En attendant, nous on va profiter un peu du soleil de ce mois de septembre tant qu'on le peut encore, pendant que toi – il pointa son index sur son nez pour l'embêter – tu vas te casser la tête avec tes symboles » ricana-t-il.

« Eh Don Juan, fiche lui la paix un peu et fais ce que tu fais de mieux… » fit Victoire en lui accrochant le bras, Cassandra tira la langue à son ami.

« Qui est ? »

« L'imbécile qui drague tout ce qui bouge en faisant le beau gosse à l'égo surdimensioné ? » s'exclama Victoire avec un air angélique.

Cassy partit dans un fou rire suivi de sa meilleure amie. Ted ne saisissant pas la subtilité les regardait rire sans comprendre, tandis que Max se renfrognait.

« Sale garce… » marmonna-t-il.

Victoire lui sourit avec hypocrisie et le trio prit le chemin du parc, tandis que Cassandra bifurquait pour se rendre à la salle de cours de runes. Elle souriait encore et secouait la tête en tenant ses livres bien serré contre elle, quand elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction.

« Salut ! »

« Thomas ! » sourit-elle.

« Dis donc quel accueil ! »

La jeune fille rougit un peu.

« ça à l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier soir dis moi ? » s'enquit-il en lui emboitant le pas.

« Oui ça va merci »

« Tu es resplendissante en tout cas, bien qu'un peu cernée »

« Oh, je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit » expliqua-t-elle.

« Bienvenue au club ! Les matelas sont super durs je trouve, c'est difficile de s'y habituer » dit-il.

« Oui… » répondit-elle évasive.

« Alors dis moi, tu vas en cours de runes anciennes ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina.

« Oui pourquoi toi aussi tu as pris l'option ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'adore les casses têtes » répondit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient en classe.

« Comme moi » rit-elle heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui partageait une de ses passions.

« Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre alors, tu t'assois avec moi ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Les deux heures de cours semblaient bien moins longues en compagnie de Thomas. Avec la nuit qu'elle avait passé, elle était sortie un peu somnolente du cours d'histoire de la magie et même si elle adorait les runes anciennes, elle ne languissait pas particulièrement d'assister à ce cours pour deux heures consécutives ! Elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Mais Thomas lui avait changé complètement les idées et le cours avait passé à une vitesse folle. Le jeune homme aimait parler tout comme elle et ils s'étaient trouvé des centres d'intérêts communs comme les runes, mais aussi la musique. Elle se sentait bien et aurait voulu que le cours dure plus longtemps, mais l'heure avait sonné et ils avaient quittés la classe.

« La leçon était vraiment différente avec toi à mes cotés, c'était génial » dit-elle il sourit.

« Merci, je te renvoie le compliment… je suis heureux d'apprendre à te connaître » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui la fit rire.

« Je te remercie moi aussi et je te retourne la phrase » répondit-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, euh… mes amis sont sûrement dans le parc, je crois que je vais les rejoindre là-bas »

« Ok, moi j'ai quelque chose à faire, donc je te laisse ici » dit-il arrivé devant l'entrée de l'école.

« Oh… et bien, à plus tard ? »

« Oui, à plus » dit-il en s'éloignant.

Elle le regarda s'enfoncer vers les cachots et soupira avant de sortir rejoindre ses amis.

OoO

« J'ai vraiment hâte que cette journée se termine pour rejoindre mon lit » gémissait Cassandra dont les paupières tenaient difficilement ouvertes.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » rétorqua Ted en baillant.

« Tu devrais peut être penser à prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves ce soir ? » suggéra Victoire.

« Pourquoi faire ? » s'exclama Ted surpris.

« Mais non pas toi, Cassy ! »

« Je vais y penser… pour l'instant, j'ai mal à la tête » continua la blonde alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir.

Aussitôt les portes franchies, la jeune fille grimaça.

« Tu ne t'y fera jamais hein ? » se moqua gentiment Max en entendant le brouhaha des élèves.

La jeune fille soupira de dépit alors qu'ils prenaient place à leur table.

« Je crois que je vais suivre le conseil de Victoire pour une fois » répondit-elle.

« Hey, tes parents sont là Max ! » s'exclama Ted.

Surpris, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et y trouva effectivement Hermione et Drago assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Hermione discutait avec Sonia l'air ravi, tandis que Drago avait le visage plutôt fermé et renfrogné, Jessie était assise sur les genoux de sa mère. La surprise et l'interrogation se lisait sur le visage des quatre adolescents.

« Ta mère a l'air radieuse Max » sourit Victoire.

« Oui, mon père en revanche a sa tête des mauvais jours, on dirait qu'il n'a pas l'air de partager l'enthousiasme de ma mère » rétorqua celui-ci un peu amer.

Drago les avait remarqués, mais par souci de préserver la fierté de son fils, il se contenta de lui faire un petit signe de tête. Hermione elle par contre, dès qu'elle vit son fils, lui fit un grand sourire, accompagné d'un signe de main. Max rit mal à l'aise et s'il avait pu se tasser sur sa chaise pour ne plus être dans son champ de vision, il l'aurait fait ! Tout le monde dans la grande salle chuchotait. Des héros de guerre, devenus aurors, à la table des professeurs, cela ne passait pas inaperçus. Bien sûr, tous connaissaient les époux Malefoy et leur fils et le dit fils en question se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise quand plusieurs élèves le regardèrent avec insistance.

« Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'ils fichent ici ? » pesta Max à voix basse.

Ses amis paraissaient amusés par la situation, d'autant plus qu'Hermione prenait la main de sa fille pour faire des signes à son grand frère. Max répondait à sa mère par des sourires crispés.

« Pitié… faites moi disparaître » pria-t-il.

« Tu devrais être fier de tes parents » lança Cassandra l'air de rien.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans cette situation » pesta-t-il.

« Tu as honte parce que ta mère te fait signe » répliqua-t-elle.

« On est en public je te rappelle ! J'ai une réputation à tenir ! » riposta-t-il avec hargne.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules blasée.

Le bruit de la salle fut interrompu par le tintement d'une cuillère sur un verre, Dumbledore s'était levé et le silence se fit.

« Bonsoir mes chers élèves… J'ai une importante nouvelle à vous communiquer. Nous avons un nouveau professeur qui assistera le professeur Trelawney dans le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit votre nouvel enseignant, l'auror Granger ! » Hermione posa Jessie dans les bras de son mari qui lui lança un regard noir à souhait dont elle ne se formalisa pas et se leva sous les applaudissements de tous.

« Oh oh… ils se sont engueulés » s'exclama Max.

« Qui ça ? » questionna Victoire.

« Mes parents ! »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? » demanda Cassandra.

« Elle se fait appeler Granger… Je connais ma mère, c'est pour embêter mon père » sourit Max.

« Tu as l'air content » fit la blonde perplexe.

« Tout ce qui peut énerver mon père me fais sourire » répondit ce dernier.

« Merci beaucoup pour cet accueil chaleureux jeunes gens. Avant toutes choses, je n'ai pas démissionné de mon poste, je suis en congé de maternité donc il m'est défendu de travailler sur le terrain pour l'instant. Mon… '_supérieur_' me l'a ordonné. Seulement voila, il se trouve que je m'ennuie fermement chez moi, j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai proposé mes services à cette école, berceau des plus belles années de ma vie »

Elle vit une main se lever et donna la parole à l'élève.

« Vous êtes _la_ Hermione Granger ? Celle qui a combattu le mage noir ? » s'exclama une jeune fille de Gryffondor. Hermione sourit.

« Oui, c'est moi »

Elle vit plein de mains se lever et se pinça la lèvre.

« Très bien, alors je vais faire court. Oui je suis Hermione Granger, je suis toujours la meilleure amie de Harry Potter qui est aujourd'hui mon supérieur hiérarchique, ainsi que Ron Weasley qui est lui, mon collègue. Nos relations sont toujours aussi soudées, nos enfants s'entendent à merveille. Oui je suis mariée à Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy le mangemort, mais rassurez vous mon mari est toujours auror et si son caractère fier approche beaucoup de son papa, il n'en va pas de même pour son camp, ce n'est pas un mangemort »

Toutes les mains s'étaient abaissées pendant son monologue, puisqu'elle avait répondu à toutes les questions qu'elle s'attendait à avoir.

« Pour terminer, je ne suis pas une tortionnaire, mais j'exige de la rigueur et du travail ! N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez un problème avec le cours, je ne ferais pas de favoritisme – elle jeta un œil à son fils qui prit un air indigné – et la dernière chose que je dirais est la suivante : allez à la bibliothèque et documentez vous, il n'y a pas de honte à cela ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! »

« Professeur Granger, j'ai une dernière question »interrompit un étudiant de Serpentard alors qu'Hermione allait se rasseoir.

« Je t'écoute »

« Pourquoi prendre votre nom de jeune fille si vous êtes mariée ? »

Hermione se sentit un peu mal à l'aise sur le coup et jeta un regard à Drago qui la regardait intensément en lui lançant un avertissement muet sur ce qu'elle allait répondre. La jeune femme releva le nez butée.

« Parce que j'aime la liberté, je suis mariée et non enchaînée et je n'oublie pas mes origines, je suis née moldue et fière de l'être et même si j'ai épousé ce que l'on appelait à mon époque un Sang-Pur, je garde malgré tout mon indépendance. Je tiens à rappeler que la guerre que nous avons menée n'était pas un simple cauchemar dont on se sort sans séquelle, Voldemort est mort et enterré depuis longtemps, mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un un jour où l'autre qui ravivera le feu et vous montrera que les préjugés existent. Moi je suis là pour rappeler que les nés moldus sont des sorciers comme les autres ! Je ne veux pas qu'on croit que parce que je suis mariée à Drago Malefoy, j'ai honte de ce que je suis ! Je suis seule maîtresse de mon destin et fière d'être celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Tant que je vivrai, je me battrai pour ça ! » dit-elle avec vigueur.

Le silence qui suivit ce laïus prouvait que les élèves étaient impressionnés. Les applaudissements retentirent pourtant, toute la grande salle se leva et Hermione reprit place sur sa chaise, les joues rouges de plaisir. Le repas put enfin commencer.

« Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit que c'était pour l'embêter » s'exclama Max rieur en commençant à manger.

OoO

Peu après le repas, Dumbledore accompagna les époux Malefoy à leurs appartements. Drago avait une marge d'avance sur eux, Jessie dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement content de te revoir parmi nous Hermione » sourit Albus.

Elle le lui rendit.

« Et moi donc ! » dit-elle avec entrain.

« Je vois que la discussion a dû être houleuse » dit-il en montrant Drago qui marchait à grands pas.

Elle le regarda, les yeux soudains rancuniers.

« Ne vous tracassez pas pour lui, il va se calmer. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure pendant mon discours improvisé, je suis une femme libre »

« Hermione… inutile de détruire votre mariage pour cela, j'aurais compris si tu… »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour nous professeur, nous en avons vu d'autres et je connais Drago » coupa-t-elle.

Dumbledore comprit au ton de la jeune femme qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation et changea de sujet. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leurs appartements, Drago était déjà à l'intérieur.

« Bien, tu as été briefée je suppose que Harry et ton mari t'ont expliqué – elle hocha la tête – tiens prends ceci » dit-il en lui tendant une montre.

Elle la prit interrogatrice.

« C'est Severus et moi qui les avons mises au point, si tu appuie sur ce bouton, tu entres en communication avec la permanence du bureau des aurors, il te suffit d'appeler au secours si tu as des ennuis et une élite d'aurors sera immédiatement envoyée ici, à l'école. Ta cheminée est reliée à celle de ton bureau également, ainsi que la mienne. Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais décemment pas enlever la barrière anti transplanage c'est bien trop dangereux. Reste toi-même, miss Holhund ne doit se douter de rien »

« Bien » acquiesça Hermione en attachant la montre à son poignet gauche.

« Bonne soirée et bonne chance pour ton premier jour demain » dit-il.

Elle lui sourit.

« Merci professeur »

Il tourna les talons, tandis qu'elle rentrait dans ses appartements pour déballer ses affaires. Dans l'obscurité, cachée derrière un pilier, une silhouette immobile tendait l'oreille et avait entendu toute la conversation. Deux yeux d'une couleur verte effarante scintillèrent dans le noir, avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs du château.

OoO

Quand elle entra, elle fut ravie de constater que la salle commune ressemblait beaucoup à celle des Gryffondor. Jessie jouait dans son parc au milieu de la pièce et Drago sortait de la chambre où il avait emmené les valises.

« Alors comme ça être mariée à moi est comme être enchaînée ? » attaqua-t-il directement.

Il avait ruminé les paroles de sa femme tout le restant du repas, mais n'avait rien dit pour ne pas se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde. Hermione soupira et ne répondit pas.

« As-tu honte de porter le nom des Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il hargneux.

« Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois ! » pesta-t-elle en se retournant sur lui.

« Ah vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi gardes-tu ton nom de jeune fille ? »

« Je voulais juste te donner une leçon Drago, que tu comprennes. »

« Que tu sois fière de tes origines, passe encore c'est tout à fait louable ! Mais des miennes, je n'en suis pas fier ce n'était pas nécessaire que tu rappelles à tout le monde de qui je suis le fils ! » dit-il le visage dur et blessé.

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, peut être avait-elle été trop loin en fin de compte ? Elle voulait lui faire comprendre et non l'humilier.

« Tu sais, je dois supporter le nom de mon père et tout ce qu'il engendre. C'est une véritable infamie que de s'appeler Malefoy je le sais, je me bats et me battrais toujours pour prouver mes valeurs à cause du passé de ma famille, mais c'est comme ça je n'y peux rien, je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ça à toi et aux enfants » dit-il avant d'empoigner sa cape et de sortir en claquant la porte.

« Mais… Drago ! »

OoO

Max se dirigeait vers les appartements de ses parents, quand il rencontra son père dans le couloir. Il avait l'air furax.

« Salut papa, où tu vas ? » questionna-t-il.

Drago s'arrêta pour saluer son fils.

« Je vais au bureau, j'ai quelque paperasses à rendre à Harry pour demain, tu le connais si ce n'est pas fait à temps… »

Max grimaça.

« Ouais… je venais justement vous voir toi et maman, elle est là ? »

« Oui »

« Bon et bien je te verrais sûrement demain, bon boulot »

« Oui, à demain fils » dit-il en posant brièvement sa main sur son épaule, avant de continuer son chemin.

Max arriva et frappa à la porte.

« Je peux entrer ? » dit-il en passant sa tête.

« Ah c'est toi mon chéri, entre ! » répondit Hermione.

Max fondit directement sur sa petite sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer très fort.

« Tu vas l'étouffer » se moqua gentiment Hermione en posant deux tasses de thé fumante sur la table basse, avant de s'affaler dans le divan en soupirant profondément.

Max l'imita, Jessie sur ses genoux qui mordillait son hochet.

« Elle commence ses dents » constata-t-il.

Elle grimaça.

« Oui, la pauvre elle a du mal à s'endormir avec ça »

« Vous vous êtes disputés »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« Je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui ce soir dans la grande salle, j'ai un peu exagéré »

« Tu rigoles ! Tu as été brillante »

Elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ne sois pas méchant tu veux » dit-elle.

« Eh, c'est toi qui l'a été, pas moi… allez raconte » dit-il.

Hermione secoua la tête de déni.

« Il n'y a rien à raconter Max »

« Oh maman s'il te plaît, me la fais pas à moi ! Il avait une tête qui pendait jusque part terre dans la grande salle, et toi tu si tu avais pu sautiller de joie sur ta chaise tu l'aurais fais ! Il n'y a pas comme un problème dans l'énoncé ? Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Écoute, hier Harry et papa débarquent ici à Poudlard pour voir le directeur, et aujourd'hui comme par hasard tu deviens assistante de Sonia… je suis peut être blond, mais pas stupide maman ! Tu me caches quelque chose »

Hermione soupira et regarda son fils résignée.

Elle l'avait élevé seule pendant sept ans et n'avait eu aucun secret. La relation qu'ils avaient tout les deux était très complice et jamais elle ne lui avait menti. Même avec l'arrivée de son père, cela n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il entretenait une relation beaucoup plus conflictuelle avec lui. Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien, se disputaient sans cesse et Hermione soupçonnait que son fils ne lui aie jamais vraiment pardonné de l'avoir abandonné quand elle était enceinte, même si il ne le savait pas. L'adolescence n'avait pas arrangé les choses bien au contraire et même si elle savait qu'il aimait profondément son père autant qu'elle, il avait malheureusement hérité de sa fierté et ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, il n'y avait que deux exceptions : elle-même et Jessie. Aussi, elle décida de lui révéler l'histoire, elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien à personne, elle avait confiance en son fils et lui confierait sa vie s'il le fallait. Elle agita donc sa baguette pour insonoriser la pièce, juste au cas.

« Très bien » souffla-t-elle. D'abord, tout ce que je vais te dire maintenant dois rester entre nous, pas même ton père ne doit savoir que tu es au courant, il m'en voudrait trop si il savait »

« Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance maman, que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est à propos de Cassy » avoua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle lui raconta alors les meurtres, l'histoire des traqueurs, le fait que Cassy pourrait être en danger, sa mission de la protéger ici à Poudlard et sa couverture en tant que professeur, ainsi que leur désaccord qui les divisait elle et son père concernant cette mission.

« Voila, tu sais tout… nous ne voulons pas l'effrayer et même si tu as peur pour elle, tu ne dois absolument rien dévoiler c'est compris ? »

« Oui maman, j'ai saisis » dit-il avec sérieux.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup »

« Cassidy est mon amie » répondit-il simplement.

Hermione fixa son fils d'un œil inquisiteur.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il quand il s'en rendit compte.

« Mais rien mon chéri ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Tu me rappelles ton père à ton âge » sourit-elle.

Max leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui mais si lui t'aimait d'une certaine manière, Cassy est comme une sœur pour moi, au même titre que Jessie maman rien de plus »

« Mais je n'ai rien dit ! » se défendit-t-elle en riant.

« C'est presque peint sur ton visage ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione soupira.

« Tu es aveugle et surtout encore jeune mon fils, un jour où l'autre tu comprendras peut**-**être » dit-elle énigmatique.

Max leva un sourcil.

« Ouais, ben en attendant, laisse mes yeux et ma jeunesse tranquilles tu veux ? »

Elle rigola et hocha la tête.

« Tu couches ta sœur ? » dit-elle.

Max ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et borda la petite. Elle s'était endormie sur lui, sa tête lovée dans son cou.

« Je vais y aller maman, le couvre feu est passé d'une heure, ça va encore être ma fête si Rusard me chope » grimaça-t-il. Elle lui tendit un papier.

« Un mot d'excuse ? » sourit-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu avais dit, pas de favoritisme » se moqua-t-il.

« N'espère pas que j'en fasse une habitude jeune homme ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« N'essaye pas d'avoir l'air sévère maman, ça ne te va pas » rit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

« Bonsoir mon poussin »

« Bonne nuit et oh maman en parlant d'habitudes… » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Évite les effusions et les câlins en public, de près ou de loin, j'ai une réputation à tenir » dit-il.

Elle rougit puis éclata finalement de rire.

« Je te le promets dors bien »

« Toi aussi »

Il referma la porte, laissant Hermione encore un peu euphorique de son retour dans le château. Elle était tellement excitée de commencer le lendemain, qu'elle sortit ses livres pour commencer à préparer ses cours en attendant le retour de Drago.

OoO

« Quelles sont les nouvelles mon frère ? »

Adam assit sur son trône regardait Sébastian arriver vers lui.

« Il y a un imprévu »

« De quel genre ? Parle ! »

« Une auror a été assignée à l'école pour surveiller la dernière Trelawney » lui apprit-il.

Le bruit d'un verre s'écrasant contre la paroi rocheuse se fit entendre et résonna dans la grotte faisant sursauter les quelques fidèles présents.

« Comment cela se fait-il ? Qui nous a trahis ? » demanda Adam furieux.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mon frère, toujours est-il qu'elle est là et ce n'est pas n'importe qui… »

« Tu dis ? »

« Hermione Granger**,** Adam, c'est une redoutable adversaire ! »

« Foutaise ! Elle n'est pas plus dangereuse qu'un autre auror »

« Elle a tué ton bras droit il y a dix ans dois je te le rappeler ? » s'exclama Sébastian effaré par l'entêtement de son frère.

« Malcolm n'était qu'un abruti, s'il est mort c'est qu'il n'était pas digne de ce poste… aujourd'hui, c'est toi mon bras droit, arrange toi pour ne pas te faire tuer, tu seras très vite remplacé » fit Adam dédaigneusement.

« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter cette histoire au plus vite Adam, tu cours à la perte de notre clan si tu t'obstine à sous-estimer tous tes ennemis. Hermione Granger ne fera pas de cadeaux, à personne ! »

« Hermione Granger mourra de ma main… »

« Tu es trop présomptueux mon frère… » soupira Sébastian.

« Le plan se déroulera exactement comme prévu, avec ou sans toi Sébastian ! Cassandra Holhund viendra de son plein gré dans notre clan et grâce à elle, nos ancêtres reviendront, notre peuple renaîtra des entrailles de la terre… » dit-il d'un ton solennel.

« Tu es complètement fou ! Elle est trop bien protégée »

Le chef se lança sur son frère et le plaqua contre le mur d'une main à la gorge.

« Écoute moi bien maintenant… j'accomplirais ce qu'il y a à accomplir tu m'entends ? J'en ai assez de tes états d'âme… ou tu es avec moi, ou tu es contre moi Sébastian. Tu es mon frère, mais je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si tu continues à essayer de me persuader d'abandonner ! Je te laisse une dernière chance, es-tu prêt à continuer de guider mon fils pour l'accomplissement de cette mission ? »

Sébastian le regardait dans les yeux, la respiration bloquée. Il se résigna et hocha la tête.

« Bien, voila que la raison te revient enfin, c'est bien… la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi clément fais moi confiance » dit-il en le lâchant.

L'homme tomba à terre se massant la gorge et jeta un regard de haine à son frère qui lui tournait le dos.

« Hors de ma vue maintenant ! »

Il se releva et tourna les talons.

« Un jour mon frère, tu regretteras d'être venu au monde et tu pourras me supplier de t'aider, je te regarderai chuter » déclara Sébastian.

Quand Adam se retourna, il avait disparu.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. _Mon frère_… » ses magnifiques yeux verts flamboyèrent d'une colère et d'une rage, faisant penser à certains yeux rouges s'étant éteints il y a des années de cela.

_You can't stop yourself /__ Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter__  
Don't want to feel / __Tu ne veux pas sentir__  
Don't want to see what you've become / __Tu ne veux pas voir ce que tu es devenu__  
You can't walk away / __Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner__  
From who you are / __De ce que tu es__  
Never give in / __Ne cède jamais_

À suivre…

* * *

Voila le retour du couple Malefoy que l'on devrait revoir plus souvent au cour de l'histoire désormais… j'avais dis que je les voulait plus présents et j'avais également dit que je ne les laisserais pas tranquille, voila qui est chose faite ! Dispute, cris, larmes, amour tout sera au rendez vous ! Pour ceux qui attendent une histoire avec de l'action, j'espère ne pas vous faire désespérer… il y en aura bien sûr, mais je préfère axer sur les relations entre personnages et surtout le mystère ! J'aime que les lecteurs se posent des questions ! Mensonges, complots, tout ça quoi… Il n'y aura pas de 'grande bataille' pour sauver le monde sorcier, enfin si… enfin pas exactement, zut je m'embrouille ahaha ! Enfin, je veux dire ne confondez pas les Traqueurs de l'ombre avec Voldemort… enfin, brout ! vous verrez bien, parce que si je continue sur cette pente, je vais dévoiler toute l'intrigue alors stop ! lol

Des suppositions pour les rêves de Cassy ? Drago acceptera-t-il que sa cher et tendre épouse s'occupe d'elle-même ? Victoire et Ted vont-ils encore longtemps faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux ? Aimez vous Thomas (lol d'accord ça c'est juste pour avoir votre avis xD)

Réponses dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci de continuer à me lire et laissez moi une chtite review que je mérite (oui hein ? *-*)

Bisoux

Jess

Ps : cette fois les paroles de la chansons concernent Hermione et Drago ! ^^


	10. Ch8 Les malheurs de Cassy

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Bien, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas d'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster… j'écris maintenant à mes temps perdus et du temps perdu je n'en ai pas beaucoup ! lol

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que les autres :) je vous souhaite avec un jour de retard une bonne fête du travail et pour ceux qui font le pont aujourd'hui profitez en bien !

Je voulais également vous remerciez toutes et tous (qui sait lol) pour vos nombreuses review qui me permettent d'écrire un nouveau chapitre à chaque fois ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci pour tout !

**Disclaimer : **soupir… rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'ombre d'une molécule de ces personnages à part ceux de mon imagination :) et tout appartiens à JK Rowling (malheureusement)

**Chanson : **_All Alone (est ce qu'un jour), Quentin Mosimann et Sheryfa Luna_

* * *

**histoires-damour-HP : Thomas est forcément mêlé aux deux frères. Le fils peut etre ? **_Lol mais pourquoi vous pensez tous qu'il est mauvais ?_** En tout cas Hermione a été un peu trop loin, pauvre Drago ! **_Oui lol_** J'ai encore une fois adoré ce chapitre ! **_je suis contente :)_** Bisouus . **_bisouuuus !_

**Marine : Salut, Excellent nouveau chapitre ( les autres aussi d'ailleurs). **_Coucou ! Merci ça me fait plaisir ^^_** J'adore toutes tes fictions, elles sont vraiment géniales. J'ai pleuré en lisant "un Amour a taire" est- que c'est normal? XD **_je crois que oui moi aussi j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant lol_** Sans blagues tes histoires sont vraiment géniales: l'intrigue, l'émotion, l'humour, la logique tout y est et elles sont bien écrites et structurées. **_Que de compliments ! merci beaucoup_** J'attend la suite de tes fictions avec impatiente (comme d'hab XD) continue ce que tu fais est super, Bisoux et bonne année, Marine. **_Merci beaucoup bonne année à toi et bonne lecture bisou !_

**Nanou3MalefoyGranger : Mais comme c'est génial! **_Oh ! Merci :D_** Oh lala mais j'adore vraiment! Disons que je suis trop fan des Dramione et celle là est vraiment bien avec cette suite de la première! =D Bonne continuation! Tu écrit vraiment bien, ;) XoXo! **_Je ne peux que te dire merci ! Et bonne lecture bisou_

**Barbiie : salut! c la première fois que tu as une de mes reviews mais je t'assure que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois lol. **_Coucou ! Bienvenue parmi mes reviewers alors il y a un début à tout :)_** j'adore cette fic (ainsi que Leave me a chance) ! j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer!^^ **_Voici donc la suite :P_** sinon, tu pourrais essayer de poster un chapitre un jour précis de la semaine, c'est juste une suggestion, parce que moi je le feit et j'ai beaucoup plus d'organisation...xD **_Lol oui je pourrais le faire, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture, donc comme j'écris quand j'ai le temps et que les post sont très espacé, ben je poste quand un chapitre est finit ! :)_** mais enfin, c'est comme tu veux c'est toi l'artiste! **_L'artiste oh :O lol merci !_** bref... grooos biisous à bientôt **_gros bisou et merci beaucoup !_

* * *

Ch.8. Les malheurs de Cassy.

_Tant qu'à brûler à ta flamme  
J'aimerais avoir le choix des armes  
Prisonnier loin de tes bras  
Toutes les nuits j'entends ta voix_

Environ deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione à Poudlard. La jeune femme s'était adaptée à son nouveau travail sans aucune difficulté. Elle semblait à l'aise avec les élèves qui pour la plupart l'aimait bien et s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec Sonia. Les deux femmes s'étaient arrangées pour diviser le cours en deux parties. Sonia s'occupait de la partie théorie et Hermione en tant qu'auror avait beaucoup plus d'expérience au niveau pratique et s'occupait donc de cette partie du cours. Retrouver l'école avait été comme un second souffle pour Hermione qui se sentait dans son élément, même plus que dans son métier d'ailleurs. Elle s'épanouissait et cela lui allait à ravir.

Drago de son coté, lui faisait encore un peu la tête. Il était clair qu'elle regrettait la partie où elle avait parlé de son père et elle s'en était excusée, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Hermione savait ce que son mari attendait d'elle et elle n'était pas prête à abdiquer ! Elle continuerait à se faire appeler professeur Granger et resterait à Poudlard, le temps que cette affaire de traqueur soit réglée qu'il le veuille ou non. Elle avait des torts, certes mais il était hors de question qu'elle cède. Depuis, leurs rapports étaient un peu tendus, mais elle savait bien qu'il finirait par se calmer, elle connaissait Drago.

Cassandra de son coté, continuait de faire ce rêve étrange, toujours le même sans aucun changement. À force, elle s'y était habituée et ne criait plus. Dire que ça ne le traumatisait pas était un mensonge, mais elle s'y faisait. Ce qu'elle se demandait, c'est quand le rêve allait évoluer encore. Car elle le savait, l'histoire n'était pas complète, elle avait des informations en moins, les visages qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas… elle en avait parlé à ses tantes qui lui avait conseillé de prendre son mal en patience et d'être attentive à tout changement. Elles lui avaient dit que tout avait un sens et que son rêve ne faisait pas exception à la règle. En outre, elle avait continué les séances d'entraînement concernant ses visions quand elle touche les gens et si elle était bien loin d'un résultat concluant, elle faisait néanmoins beaucoup de progrès. Elle se donnait à fond afin de pouvoir enfin enlever ces horribles gants blancs qui lui faisaient horreur. Elle et Thomas se voyaient également un peu plus souvent, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient cours ensemble dans pas mal de branche ! Au grand dam de Max qui ne voyait pas cette relation d'un très bon œil !

« Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, je croirais que tu es jaloux ! » s'exclama Victoire.

« Je ne connais pas ce type et je m'en méfie tout simplement » répondit Max.

Ils avançaient vers l'entrée, Hermione avait prévu un cours à l'extérieur.

« Pourquoi tu te complique tant la vie ? » demanda Teddy.

« Je ne me complique pas la vie ! » s'indigna Max.

« Bien sûr que si, si tu admettais… »

« Je n'ai rien à admettre Vic'… » la coupa-t-il.

Cassandra était un peu plus loin en compagnie de Thomas, avec qui elle discutait le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune rouquine se renfrogna un peu mais n'insista pas. Ils arrivèrent dans le parc où ils furent rejoins par Cassy, Caroline et Ravel.

« Bien, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. En cercle, un grand cercle il nous faut de la place cette après midi » fit Hermione.

En cette fin de septembre, elle voulait profiter des derniers vrais rayons de soleil de la saison pour faire un cours en extérieur. Il était commun Serpentards et Gryffondors se mélangeaient et s'asseyaient en un grand cercle, Hermione et Sonia en son centre. Quand Teddy tourna la tête, il rencontra un regard vert/bleu. C'était Marilyne. Il lui fit un sourire discret et elle répondit par un signe de tête. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes se détaillant. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment observé autrement que comme la copine d'Amélia. Mais depuis la soirée d'il y a trois semaines, depuis qu'ils avaient un peu parlé tout les deux, il sentait comme une différence chez cette fille. Elle n'était pas comme ses deux copines, il en était certain. Elle eu un regard amusé en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées et elle tourna finalement la tête, faisant virevolter ses court cheveux blonds cendrés, rompant le contact visuel. Évidemment, aucun membre du groupe n'avait loupé l'échange, Victoire y comprit. Ted s'en rendit compte et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Max lui fila un coup de coude amical, Cassandra le regardait de manière indéchiffrable, Caro et Ravel souriaient de manière entendue et Victoire elle, faisait comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Tout au bout du cercle, se trouvait Thomas, en compagnie de ses camarades. Il regarda Cassandra, qui le regarda elle aussi et ils se firent timidement signe. La jeune fille souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sous le regard noir de Max.

« Bien ! » s'exclama Hermione attirant désormais l'attention sur elle.

« J'ai voulu profiter d'une des dernières belles journées avant le vent froid et mordant de l'automne… voila deux semaines que nous nous entraînons aux petits sorts défensifs que le professeur Trelawney vous a enseigné en théorie. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que l'on combine les deux. Les sorts défensifs et offensifs » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Nous allons nous battre en duel ? » demanda une jeune fille de Serpentard.

« Oui en quelque sorte… ceci n'est pas un ring, ni une bonne occasion de régler ses comptes quels qu'ils soient que ce soit bien clair ! » annonça-t-elle.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous défendre en cas d'attaque, personne n'est à l'abri d'un combat surtout ceux qui nourrissent l'ambition d'être auror plus tard. Croyez moi, quand vous vous trouvez face à un ennemi, vous n'avez pas le temps de réfléchir. Surtout s'il est dangereux, ça sera votre vie ou la sienne » expliqua-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

« Professeur Granger, avez-vous déjà utilisé un sortilège impardonnable ? » questionna un garçon rouge et or.

Cette dernière acquiesça.

« Il y a bien longtemps maintenant, mais oui ça m'est arrivé. La guerre que nous avons vécu dans ma jeunesse était très virulente, il en allait de notre survie, nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Dire que nous sommes fiers de l'avoir fait serait mentir… mais comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques minutes, quand vous vous trouvez devant un ennemi aussi mauvais qu'un mangemort qui ne pense qu'à vous tuer de la pire des manières qui soit, votre instinct de survie prend le dessus. C'est lui, ou c'est vous. Il n'y a pas matière à tergiverser. Vous serez probablement amené un jour à être dans cette situation et vous devez savoir un minimum vous débrouiller en matière de combat. C'est pourquoi je suis ici, pour vous enseigner les bases du duel » termina Hermione.

Tous les élèves écoutaient ses explications attentivement. Hermione était une héroïne de guerre, au même titre que Harry et Ron. Elle était célèbre malgré elle et elle faisait désormais partie de la grande histoire de la magie. Tout le monde la connaissait, elle était comme ses deux comparses, un modèle pour les jeunes, une sorte d'idole. Toute parole sortant de sa bouche était source de savoir et dégoulinait d'expérience. Voila pourquoi elle avait gagné le respect de ses élèves en une journée de cours seulement. Ils la regardaient avec considération et admiration.

« Elle est belle ma mère hein » soupira Max un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

La voir ici, dans son école, faisant la leçon à des gamins comme lui qui la regardaient avec un tel enthousiasme, le remplissait d'un sentiment de fierté sans borne. C'était _sa_ mère et il avait été son premier idole.

« Oui, elle se débrouille comme un chef avec les élèves, elle est faite pour ça et tu as de quoi être fier d'elle » répondit Cassandra.

« Bien, deux volontaire pour commencer ? » proposa Sonia.

Ted se leva en premier, suivit de Marilyne. Étonné, celui-ci secoua la tête en souriant.

« Bien, je vais vous énumérer une seule et unique fois les règles de bases d'un duel, même si c'est pour vous apprendre à vous battre et que vos futur ennemis feront fi des règles d'usage, un peu de discipline ne vous fera pas de mal » assura Hermione.

« Face à face » dit-elle.

Ted et Marilyne s'exécutèrent.

« Levez vos baguette devant votre visage »

Les deux jeunes gens obtempérèrent à nouveau.

« Vous vous battrez avec vos connaissances… tout est admis, sauf les sortilèges impardonnables évidemment, je ne veux pas de sorts de découpe non plus ! Pas de blessure volontaires, et si vous pouviez éviter les blessures involontaires cela m'arrangerais. Ce que je vais évaluer ici, c'est votre capacité à réagir, la vitesse à laquelle vous réagissez et non la puissance du sort jeté, il est donc inutile de vouloir à tout prix faire mal à votre adversaire ! Le premier des deux qui se retrouve à terre et désarmé de sa baguette à perdu le duel. Prêt ? Abaissez vos baguettes ! » dit-elle.

« J'essayerai de ne pas te faire trop mal » murmura Ted en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil plus haut que l'autre mais ne répondit pas, se contentant juste de sourire en coin.

« Retournez vous… faites trois pas devant vous et faites vous faces. En joue… »

Ted et Marilyne brandirent leur baguette, prêt à attaquer.

« Attaquez ! »

« Expelliarmus ! »

Ted vola cinq mètre en arrière et atterrit lourdement sur l'herbe. Marilyne tenait sa baguette dans sa main. Elle s'approcha de lui, un sourire de vainqueur sur son visage et lui tendit sa baguette une fois qu'il fut debout.

« Macho » dit-elle rieuse en s'éloignant.

Hermione eu un sourire amusé car elle l'avait entendu.

« Voila tout simplement un très très bon exemple de sort de désarmement. Car on pourrait croire que l'expelliarmus ne sert à rien face à quelqu'un qui veut vous tuer. C'est totalement faux ! Harry Potter lui-même s'est sortit de bien mauvaises postures grâce à ce sort, prenez en de la graine ! Okay, deux autres élèves ? » demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois ci, les deux heures de cours étaient entièrement dédiées à la pratique et les duels d'élèves se succédèrent, sans incident pour le plus grand plaisir des deux professeurs. Ce genre d'exercice pouvait provoquer des imprévus, c'est pourquoi elles les faisaient passer deux par deux, ils auraient très bien pu s'entraîner tous en même temps mais il valait mieux qu'elles puissent garder un œil sur tout le monde. Hermione remarqua tout de même le flagrant changement qui avait opéré entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ça n'avait plus rien avoir avec son époque !

« Très bien, il nous reste un petit quart d'heure, autrement dit un dernier duel. Qui se dévoue ? » demanda-t-elle.

Cassandra se leva. Victoire voulut se lever, mais Amélia la dépassa de peu.

« Ow… » grimaça Ted.

La jeune Gryffondor avait un air suffisant sur son visage trop maquillé. Ce qui eux le don prodigieux d'agacer Cassy.

Comme tout leur camarades qui s'étaient succédés, elles appliquèrent les règles d'usage sans échanger le moindre mot et se retrouvèrent en joue toutes les deux. Amélia avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle et déterminée. Cassandra en revanche, avait le visage fermé et neutre. Rien ne transparaissait.

« Attaquez ! » cria Hermione.

« Stupéfix ! » attaqua Amélia.

« Protego »

« Rictusempra ! » riposta Cassandra.

Sa condisciple évita le sort d'un mouvement sur le côté. C'est qu'elle paraissait extrêmement douée !

« On l'a peut être sous-estimée » marmonna Max qui regardait comme tout le monde le combat très attentivement.

Tout le monde savait à quel point Amélia pouvait être détestable et qu'elle haïssait le groupe de Max, Cassandra en particulier. Mais la blonde se défendait très bien. Sorts sur sort furent lancés et aucune des deux ne flanchaient pourtant.

« Lévicorpus ! » lança Amélia.

Cassandra n'eu pas le temps de riposter et de se mettre de côté, elle se retrouva pendue dans les airs par la cheville. Son adversaire sourit d'un air orgueilleux et se prépara à attaquer à nouveau, mais Cassy fut plus rapide qu'elle. Même si elle se trouvait toujours dans les airs, elle avait encore sa baguette et pouvait toujours attaquer.

« Lanceflèche ! » des flèches en pagailles sortirent de sa baguette, se dirigeant droit sur Amélia.

Hermione serrait sa baguette prête à intervenir au moindre danger.

« Protego ! » les flèches se répercutèrent sur le dôme d'Amélia et tombèrent en poussière.

Cassidy attaqua derechef.

« Furunculus »

Là elle ne put l'éviter et se prit le sortilège en plein visage ! Sur sa peau tapissée de fond de teint, se mirent à pousser d'horribles furoncles qui la dévisageaient.

« Libéracorpus »

Cassandra retomba dans l'herbe, profitant de son sortilège pour se libérer, avant de mettre Amélia à terre et de gagner le duel, mais celle-ci furieuse, attaqua sans que la blonde ne puisse s'y attendre.

« Incendio ! » hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

Tout le monde eu un hoquet de stupeur et de peur quand le sort fut jeté. Il atteint en quelque millième de seconde Cassandra qui prit instantanément feu ! Ce fut Thomas qui réagit en un éclair il se leva.

« Aguamenti ! » cria-t-il.

Tout le monde se précipita sur la jeune fille qui était trempée jusqu'à l'os. Tout n'avait duré bien heureusement pour elle que quelques secondes et les flammes n'avaient pas eu le temps de se consumer, elle avait la peau un peu rouge, mais rien de bien grave. Thomas fut justement le premier à accourir auprès d'elle.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il paniqué.

Elle leva des yeux ronds comme des souafles sur lui. Elle regardait ses bras nus, l'air apeuré. Ce bref moment l'avait replongée dans son rêve et elle s'y était vraiment cru.

« Cassy ! Tu n'as rien ? » s'inquiéta Max en arrivant près d'elle.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux et le jeune homme en aurait reculé de peur tellement ils étaient noirs de colère. Elle repoussa tout le monde et regarda Amélia, plantée comme un piquet et qui la regardait encore ahurie par son propre geste.

« T'ES COMPLETEMENT TAREE MA PAROLE ! » vociféra Cassandra qui arrivait comme une furie sur elle.

« je… je… » bafouilla Amélia.

« TU AURAIS PU ME TUER, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PASSE PAR LE CRÂNE ESPECE DE FOLLE ? » hurla-t-elle son visage furieux à quelque centimètres du sien.

« Et c'est moi que tu insulte de folle ? » s'exclama l'autre ayant reprit ses esprits et son air dédaigneux.

« Toi qui hurle dans ton sommeil… toi, la fille qui est obligée de porter des gants pour ne pas avoir peur des visions que tu pourrais avoir en touchant quelqu'un ? Non ma grande, c'est toi la folle pas moi ! » cracha-t-elle.

« Oh je vais te… » s'exclama Cassandra prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

Ce qu'elle aurait fait si Max n'était pas intervenu pour encercler sa taille et l'emmener loin d'Amélia. Elle se débattit lançant ses jambes dans tout les sens et essayant de défaire la poigne de son ami, mais rien n'y fit, Max ne lâcha pas prise et l'emmena au château, suivit des autres.

« Vous venez avec moi chez le directeur miss Foxi, tout de suite ! » gronda Hermione.

OoO

Le soir au repas, personne ne revit Amélia.

« J'espère qu'elle s'est faite renvoyer ! » ragea Cassandra.

« Je ne crois pas, elle n'a pas lancé d'impardonnable » argumenta Victoire.

« Pas d'impa… mais enfin elle m'a immolée vive ! » s'étrangla Cassandra.

« Doucement jeune fille… je n'ai pas dis qu'ils auraient raison de la laisser ici, mais sois réaliste » plaida la rouquine.

Cassandra eu une moue indignée et retourna à son assiette qu'elle tritura rageusement.

« C'est injuste… » marmonna-t-elle boudeuse.

C'est alors qu'Hermione et le directeur firent leur entrée, sans Amélia. Drago qui était avec Jessie à la table des professeurs, regarda sa femme avancer vers la table des rouges et or. Cassandra et le groupe la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à leur table.

« Amélia a été renvoyée chez elle pour une semaine et cette action sera mentionnée dans son dossier scolaire » annonça-t-elle.

« Une semaine seulement ? » s'indigna Cassandra.

« Ne sois pas trop gourmande » sourit Hermione.

« Elle a voulut me tuer ! »

« Elle a agit sur la colère, je suis sûre que ce n'était pas son but. Elle n'a pas réfléchit et crois moi elle regrette son geste »

« Elle a une drôle façon de le montrer » marmonna Teddy.

Hermione sourit d'indulgence. Elle aurait réagit de la même manière à leur âge.

« De toute façon tout ça est arrivé par ma faute, j'aurais dû me douter de ne pas vous laisser vous affronter »

Cette réflexion récolta des regards très surpris.

« Enfin maman… euh, je veux dire professeur… vous ne pouviez pas savoir, c'est à nous à nous contrôler » s'exclama Max.

Hermione le regarda les yeux rieurs.

« En parlant d'autres choses, j'ai entendu le bruit courir qu'une fête était organisée je ne sais où ce week end, vous ne comptez pas y aller n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les jeunes prirent un air innocent.

« Nous ? Voyons professeur, c'est mal nous connaître ! » s'exclama Teddy.

Hermione plissa les yeux n'étant pas dupe.

« Écoutez moi bien les jeunes… que vous désiriez vous y rendre, je n'ai rien contre personnellement, même si je trouve cela extrêmement hardi, mais je tiens à vous signaler que le règlement de l'école interdit ce genre de rendez vous clandestins. Je suis un professeur et il est de mon devoir d'agir en tant que tel ! C'est moi qui suis de garde ce week end pour les rondes. Que je n'attrape pas l'un d'entre vous après le couvre feu » prévint-elle.

« Dit celle qui a créé l'armée de Dumbledore ! » marmonna Max sous cape et avec ironie.

« J'ai entendu ! »

La bande d'amis lui servit un splendide sourire angélique et elle tourna les talons en secouant la tête.

« Que quelqu'un prévienne Caro, rendez vous à la tour Gryffondor ce soir, on doit mettre un plan sur pied ! » s'exclama Max.

« Je vous rejoindrais après, je dois passer à la bibliothèque pour le devoir d'histoire de la magie que nous avons à faire pour lundi et je ne tiens pas à y passer mon week end ! » répondit Cassandra.

« Ça marche, on se rejoint tous là bas »

OoO

S'il y avait bien une chose que Cassandra avait en commun avec Hermione, c'était la bibliothèque ! Véritable havre de paix ! Réel bonheur de savourer le silence qui imprégnait les lieux. Pour elle qui détestait le bruit, le monde et particulièrement celui de la grande salle, cet endroit était un sanctuaire bénit dans lequel elle aimait se retrouver. Il régnait ici un calme olympien malgré la dizaine d'élèves présents.

Évidemment, Mrs Pince veillait au grain et Cassandra la bénissait pour ça. La jeune fille ferma les yeux de contentement après avoir prit deux ouvrages dont elle avait besoin pour rédiger son devoir sur la guerre des géants en 1800 qui précipitera leur extinction et soupira. Elle savoura quelques minutes le bien être qui l'envahissait avant de se mettre au travail. Au final, elle y passa sa soirée sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait presque finit son devoir et il ne restait plus qu'elle et un autre garçon dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'étira et contempla son parchemin en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh zut ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elle feuilleta un des deux livres qu'elle avait à ses côtés mais soupira de frustration. Visiblement, les informations qu'elle cherchait ne s'y trouvaient pas. Elle referma les deux livres ouverts et jeta un œil à l'horloge. La bibliothèque fermait une demi heure plus tard et il restait encore un peu plus d'une heure avant le couvre feu, elle avait le temps. Elle se leva, emporta les deux livres avec elle et se rendit dans les rayons. Elle remit les bouquins en place et se mit à chercher activement après celui dont elle avait besoin pour terminer sa rédaction. Tout était extrêmement silencieux mais parmi les étagères, c'étaient encore pire ! Une mouche aurait roté qu'elle l'aurait entendu à coup sûr. Il fut donc tout à fait normal que Cassandra sursaute et laisse échapper un cri de surprise, lorsqu'un énorme livre tomba de l'étagère avec un grand fracas sur le sol. Elle pivota et soupira en le ramassant. Elle tendit la tête pour observer Mrs Pince qui la regardait avec des yeux noirs.

« Désolée » grimaça-t-elle.

La bibliothécaire ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et Cassy retourna à sa recherche.

« Toujours très sympathique celle là » marmonna-t-elle.

« Alors, où est ce que tu te caches toi… » dit-elle en scrutant scrupuleusement les vieilles étagères de bois.

Il y avait plusieurs trous causés par des livres manquants qui étaient empruntés par les élèves. Elle pouvait voir l'allée adjacente par moment et son attention fut attirée par des pas qu'elle entendit très clairement. Elle arrêta de marcher pour écouter, ça devait être le garçon qui restait encore. Elle haussa les épaules et continua sa recherche quand ses yeux bleus percutèrent de plein fouet deux yeux verts. Comme hypnotisée, la jeune fille se figea, irrémédiablement attirée par ces deux iris qui l'appelaient muettement. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, son corps parlait pour elle, sa tête ne pensait plus. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : se noyer complètement dedans et ne jamais revenir à la surface. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle les voyait et à chaque fois, ce qu'elle éprouvait était plus fort que les précédentes. Ce pouvoir qui agissait sur elle était tel, qu'elle ne pouvait prétendre avoir main basse sur sa conscience. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et rencontrer la personne à qui ils appartenaient devenait un besoin vital quand elle les voyait. Elle commença à rebrousser chemin, ne rompant pas le contact. Il était de l'autre côté, elle n'avait que quelque pas à faire et elle serait à lui. Elle allait passer l'angle de l'allée, plus que deux petits pas. Un énorme bruit de chaise qui racle retentit et les yeux verts disparurent.

Cassy sembla reprendre ses esprits, comme si elle avait été inconsciente pendant quelques minutes. Elle fit les deux pas restant, mais quand elle arriva dans l'allée, il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne… prise de panique, elle courut ramasser son devoir et sortit de la bibliothèque en trombe. Quand elle fut seule dans le couloir, son angoisse augmenta encore. Il faisait noir et elle avait peur. Ce qu'elle avait ressentit dans la bibliothèque était tellement fort qu'elle avait du mal à reconnecter ses neurones. Elle rationalisait quand même, car elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle, comme si quelqu'un la commandait, comme si elle avait été possédée ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose selon elle. Maintenant qu'elle avait reprit ses esprits, elle était bien consciente du danger que représentait ces yeux verts si magnifiques, peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle les croisait, elle savait désormais que la personne à qui ils appartenaient ne lui voulait pas forcément du bien et ça lui fichait la trouille.

Serrant ses affaires contre elle, elle entendit un bruit et se retourna.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle sortit sa baguette quand elle vit une armure s'effondrer au fond du couloir, elle se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna encore, continuant à reculons. Sa respiration était saccadée, son pouls s'accélérait et son cœur se mit à cogner frénétiquement contre ses côtes. Elle continua de reculer dans le couloir noir, sa baguette brandie devant elle. Elle se heurta à quelqu'un qui arrivait derrière elle et hurla en se retournant.

« Cassy ! Cassy c'est moi ! Du calme… »

Deux mains se saisirent de ses petits poignets, alors qu'elle se débattait. Elle se calma cependant en entendant la voix.

« Thomas » souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils quand il perçu l'angoisse dans la voix de la jeune fille.

« Lumos »

La lumière éclaira le visage apeuré de la jeune fille et elle put également voir le visage inquiet de son ami.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je… je crois que quelqu'un me suivait »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui ! Enfin non… oh j'en sais rien ! Allons nous en s'il te plaît » pria-t-elle.

« Très bien je te ramène » dit-il en la pressant d'une main dans le dos, tout en scrutant le fond du couloir.

« Merci beaucoup » dit-elle après quelques minutes.

« Merci de quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« D'abord pour cet après midi, tu as été très rapide à réagir »

« Je n'allais pas te laisser brûler vive » répliqua-t-il.

« Oui… et pour maintenant, me raccompagner, tu n'es pas obligé »

« Ça me fait plaisir » sourit-il.

« Il y a une réunion chez nous pour la prochaine fête que Caroline organise, tu peux venir avec moi » proposa-t-elle.

« Une réunion ? Pour quelle raison ? »

Cassy grimaça un peu.

« Le professeur Granger nous a averti qu'elle était au courant qu'une fête aller se dérouler, qu'elle ne savait pas où mais que si elle chopait l'un d'entre nous hors couvre feu, ça allait barder. Alors on a prévu de changer tout nos plans » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vois. Vous êtes assez proches toi et les Malefoy je me trompe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non c'est vrai. Max et moi sommes amis depuis que nous sommes enfants. Lui et moi avons vécu un moment difficile qui a pourtant scellé notre amitié. Depuis, nous sommes meilleurs amis et je passe une bonne partie des vacances scolaires chez eux » dit-elle.

« Oui j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez très proches »

Elle ne répondit pas. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui poser une question sur sa famille, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Alors ? Tu viens ? » elle tendit le bras.

Il regarda sa main, sourit et la lui saisit.

« On y va ! »

OoO

« Tu exagère un peu Max, ta mère n'est pas un tyran non plus ! » s'exclamait Caroline.

Toute la petite bande était sur le tapis, devant le feu de cheminée de la tour Gryffondor. Ravel s'était chargé de prévenir Caroline de la petite réunion et celle-ci avait rappliqué tout de suite après le dîner. Il ne manquait que Cassandra. Max regarda son amie en haussant les sourcils.

« Oh crois moi, je sais de source sûre que si on se fait piquer par ma mère hors couvre feu, tu n'imagines même pas la punition qu'on risque d'avoir ! Déjà qu'elle était préfète à l'époque de sa scolarité, alors maintenant qu'elle est prof… » dit-il avec sous entendu.

« Très bien, alors il nous faut être prudents » consentit Caro avec un sourire.

« Et changer d'endroit » renchérit Ted.

« Il nous aurait fallut la carte d'oncle Harry » grimaça Victoire.

La salle commune était pleine bien sûr, mais chacun vaguait à ses occupations. Le portrait pivota, laissant entrer Thomas et Cassy qui l'entraînait par la main vers le groupe.

« Salut j'ai amené un invité » sourit Cassy.

Thomas leur sourit et tout le monde le salua avec bonne humeur, sauf peut être un certain blond à qui la présence du Serpentard parmi eux dérangeait.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a manqué ? » demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant aux cotés de Thomas.

« Rien du tout » soupira Caroline d'un ton désespéré.

« Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé le moyen de changer nos plans, on manque de moyens » grimaça Teddy.

« Déjà, il ne faut surtout pas organiser la fête dans la salle sur demande, c'est le premier endroit où Hermione irait chercher » s'exclama Cassy.

« Très juste… mais comment savoir où elle sera dans le château ? » fit Max en la regardant.

Cassandra le fixa, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen.

« Il faut reporter à la semaine prochaine » finit-elle par dire.

« Quoi ? Après tout le mal que je me suis donnée ? » s'exclama Caroline.

Ravel arqua un sourcil.

« Caro, tu fais ça toute les deux semaines » dit-il.

« C'est le principe » répondit-elle avec mauvaise foi.

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Cassy a raison, les profs font des tournantes, le week end prochain, ce n'est pas Hermione qui fait les rondes » approuva Victoire.

« Bien, je propose de voter » dis Ted.

Caroline soupira.

« Très bien qui est pour reporter ? » demanda-t-elle.

Quasiment toutes les mains se levèrent sauf celle de Ravel et Caro. Dépité la jeune Serpentarde dû se résigner.

« Tu étais pour toi » s'exclama-t-elle à l'intention de Ravel.

« Je voulais être solidaire pour que tu ne te sentes pas seule » argumenta le jeune homme.

« Très intentionné de ta part » ironisa-t-elle.

« Bon, et bien je n'ai plus qu'a informé tout le monde » dit-elle en se levant.

« Sois pas fâchée Caro, ce n'est que reporté » sourit Max.

« Mouais… bon je rentres, à demain vous tous » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

« Bon, pas que je m'ennuie, mais je suis crevé les gars, je monte me coucher » renchérit Ted en se levant à son tour.

En chemin, il aperçut Maryline assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un livre ouvert. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Aussitôt, la jeune fille leva les yeux de son livre.

« Toujours pas remis de ta défaite ? » demanda-t-elle avec une fausse suffisance qui fit sourire Ted.

« Tu m'as eu par surprise c'est tout » se défendit-il.

« Macho » lança-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es toute seule ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir »

« Et Christy ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Nous ne sommes pas mariés que je sache… » dit-elle piquée au vif.

« Oui… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire » essaya de se rattraper Ted qui avait vraiment du mal à cerner la Gryffondor.

« Laisse tomber. J'avais juste envie d'être seule pour une fois » se justifia-t-elle.

« Bien… alors je te laisse, bonne nuit » dit-il en reprenant le chemin des dortoirs.

« Euh, Ted ? » le jeune homme se retourna.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qu'Amélia à fait à Cassandra, ce n'était pas sympa »

Ted parut surpris.

« Ce n'est pas à toi à t'excuser pour ta copine Maryline, tu n'as rien fait » dit-il.

« Je sais… mais je sais aussi qu'Amélia ne le fera pas »

« Amélia est une garce comme on en voit jamais ! Toi, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça ! » dit-il en ouvrant la porte du dortoir des garçons, laissant la jeune fille méditer sur ses paroles.

De sa place, Victoire avait suivit l'échange sans l'entendre évidemment puisqu'elle se trouvait trop loin, mais les voir se parler suffisait amplement à réveiller une vieille ennemie qui n'avait pourtant aucun lieu d'être là, puisque la rousse avait choisi la situation.

« Hey ça va ? » demanda Cassy.

Victoire revint à elle.

« Hein ? Oh, oui… c'est juste que… »

« Que tu es jalouse » termina Max à sa place.

« Mais pas du tout ! » s'exclama-t-elle indignée.

« Pfff » répondit le blond.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à dire Max ? » ragea-t-elle.

« Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! » fit-il.

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ? » dit-elle sur la défensive.

« Je te signale que tu as choisis cette situation ma chérie » dit-il mielleusement.

Elle se leva, furieuse.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale Don Juan, apprend d'abord à gérer ta vie sentimentale avant d'essayer de gérer la mienne ! » pesta-t-elle.

« Ma vie sentimentale se porte à merveille je te remercie » continua le blond, sous les yeux de Ravel, Thomas et Cassy.

« Oh je n'en doute pas une seconde… »

« Mais je crois que je vais tout de même t'acheter une paire de lunettes car tu deviens sacrément aveugle » ragea-t-elle.

Le cœur de Cassandra se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, elle allait trop loin.

« Vous avez finit oui tout les deux ! » s'énerva la blonde.

« Vous êtes en train de vous donner en spectacle je vous signale que tout le monde vous regarde ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Les concerné se renfrognèrent et Victoire tourna les talons d'une démarche enragée. Cassandra fusilla Max du regard.

« Mais quoi ? » s'exclama ce dernier.

« Bon je vous laisse moi les amis, à demain » renchérit Ravel en se levant à son tour.

« Je crois que je vais y aller aussi » dis Thomas.

« Oh mais… déjà ? » répondit Cassy d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Oui il se fait tard, je ne voudrais pas tomber sur Rusard ou le professeur Granger » grimaça-t-il.

« Je te raccompagne à la porte » dit-elle.

Sous l'œil noir de Max, elle le ramena au portrait de la grosse dame.

« Merci encore pour cet après midi et pour ce soir » dit-elle une fois dans le couloir.

« Pour vous servir mademoiselle » rit-il.

« À demain »

« À demain » dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Quand elle rentra, elle se dirigea vers Max accoudé à la cheminée, prête à le sermonner de manière plutôt directe.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu avais ce soir ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Mais rien du tout » dit-il nonchalamment.

« Mais bien sûr ! D'abord tu t'en prends à Vic' et puis à Thomas ! Et tu vas me dire que non peut être ? »

Il la regarda, elle avait le bleu de ses yeux plus foncé qu'à l'habitude, cela se produisait chaque fois qu'elle se mettait en colère et il le savait.

« Pour Vic' je suis désolé d'accord ? Mais on ne va pas continuer à la blâmer et la plaindre constamment alors qu'elle a prit sa décision ! C'est elle qui a voulut ça et il faut qu'elle se rende compte de la chance qu'elle est en train de laisser passer, Ted ne va pas l'attendre éternellement. Alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour prendre des gants avec elle, désolé »

« Admettons… et pour Thomas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il m'énerve ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne le connais pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle ahurie.

« Avec ses manières trop parfaites, il est trop gentil pour être honnête » répondit-il.

La jeune fille resta un moment interdite avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Mais ma parole c'est de la jalousie » sourit-elle.

« Quoi ? bien sûr que non ! » dit-il piqué au vif.

« Mais bien sûr que si tu es jaloux de Thomas » elle éclata de rire.

« J'en revient pas » dit-elle.

Le visage du jeune homme se durcit quelque peut et il serra les mâchoires, vexé de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux d'accord ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais, tu es une de mes deux meilleures amies et non ma petite amie. Tu fais ce que tu veux et tu sors avec qui tu veux après tout, c'est vrai que ça ne me regarde pas, mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées tu veux ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce type et je m'en méfie comme de la peste et je t'aurais prévenue en tout cas, j'aurais essayé » dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Cassandra perdit son sourire et revint à la réalité comme si une douche froide venait de lui être versée sur la tête. Elle avait oublié un bref instant que les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard du jeune homme n'étaient pas réciproques.

« Bien sûr ! Restes en dehors de ça Max, je suis une grande fille. Tu n'es pas mon père je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction pour sortir avec quelqu'un que tu l'acceptes ou non m'est complètement égal ! Sur ce je te souhaite une excellente nuit, moi je vais aller réparer les dégâts que t'as sûrement causé dans l'esprit de notre amie ! » dit-elle en tournant les talons, vexée.

Max la regarda s'éloigner et soupira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il rebaissa son bras, quelque chose de brillant attira son attention et il porta la main à son bracelet. Il l'avait toujours, le bracelet que Cassandra lui avait offert avant de partir juste après l'affaire Malcolm dix ans plus tôt. C'était le symbole de leur amitié et qui lui donnait aussi bonne conscience. Ce bijoux avait pour lui une valeur inestimable et ne le quittait jamais. Cassandra comptait beaucoup pour lui, bien plus que ce qu'il se l'avouait, mais inconsciemment, il mettait de solides barrières entre eux. Il caressa le bracelet de son pouce et poussa un nouveau soupir.

« C'est mieux comme ça » murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de lui aussi monter se coucher.

OoO

_Elle se trouvait devant une porte. Cette fois ci le rêve était différent. Elle le sentait, il n'avait rien avoir avec celui qu'elle faisait tout les soirs dans lequel elle était actrice. Ici, elle était redevenue spectatrice._

_Elle poussa la porte et entra dans un hôtel où les chambres se louent à l'heure. Elle observa la standardiste, une femme avec des cheveux mêlés et sales. Elle avait des dents en moins au dessus et parlait avec une voix rendue rauque par la cigarette. Elle regarda l'heure à l'horloge accrochée au dessus du comptoir, 23h12. _

_Elle sursauta lorsqu'un couple descendit l'escalier bruyamment en se tenant bras dessus bras dessous. Elle reporta son attention sur le comptoir, le calendrier indiquait la date, elle fronça les sourcils._

_Le noir…_

_Elle se retrouva dans une chambre sombre, juste deux lampes de chevet éclairaient les lieux. Elle avança et découvrit avec horreur une jeune fille, attachée sur le lit en sous vêtements, bâillonnée qui gesticulait dans tout les sens. Un homme se tenait debout juste à coté, il tenait un couteau._

_La jeune fille le regardait, la terreur dans ses yeux mouillés de larmes._

_Le noir…_

_Des cris étouffés par le bâillon._

_Le noir…_

_Les bruits de coups de couteaux déchirant la peau de la pauvre prisonnière._

_Le noir…_

_Les sous vêtements arrachés._

_Le noir…_

_L'homme au couteau sortit une baguette et la pointa sur l'omoplate. Elle l'entendit clairement dire_

_« Ça risque de brûler un peu ma jolie, ça ne sera plus très long »_

_Le noir…_

_Une lumière vive, un tatouage tribal en forme de cœur entouré de flammes._

_Le noir…_

_Le cri de la fille à qui le tortionnaire a enlevé le bâillon lorsqu'il lui porte le coup de grâce avant d'aspirer son âme à tout jamais._

« Cassy ! Cassy réveille toi ! » hurlait Victoire au dessus du lit de la jeune fille qui hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Toutes les lumières dans le dortoir étaient allumées et même les garçons attendaient en dessous des escaliers puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas monter, tant elle avait crié fort ! La jeune blonde ouvrit les yeux en grand et se redressa dans son lit avec force.

« Que c'est-il passé ? Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, Cassy ! » Victoire secoua son amie qui reprit ses esprits.

« Il faut aller voire Drago » dit-elle en enfilant son peignoir de ses mains tremblantes.

« Quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda la rousse affolée.

« Vic' quelqu'un va être assassiné, je l'ai vu »

« Quoi, mais par qui ? Explique-moi ! »

« Plus tard, il faut aller voire Drago » dit-elle le visage blanc comme un linge.

Elle dévala les escaliers suivit par Victoire, les garçons tournaient comme des lions en cage. Max se précipita sur la jeune fille qui déboula en trombe.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » mais Cassandra ne répondit pas, elle agissait comme un automate, traumatisée par la barbarie dont elle avait été témoin.

Elle continua son chemin, mais Max la bloqua inquiet.

« Cassy ça va ? » demanda-t-il tellement elle était blanche, sur le point de tomber dans les vapes.

Elle le regarda les yeux dans le vagues, écarquilla les yeux et finit par vomir aux pieds de son ami.

« Oh bon sang ! » s'exclama Ted en se précipitant sur elle avec Victoire pour la soutenir.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, Cassy avait reprit un peu de couleur et c'est haletante qu'elle dit à Max

« Il faut aller voir ton père tout de suite, je crois… je crois que c'est un traqueur… »

_Est-ce qu'un jour  
Je serai pour toi la bonne  
Mon amour  
Comme, comme un miroir_

À suivre…

* * *

Voila voila ! Bon, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Amélia est une garce ! Et vous n'avez pas finit d'entendre parler d'elle ! lol Par contre, j'ai remarqué que les avis sont mitigés concernant Thomas… y'en a qui l'aime et d'autre non ! Pourtant il fait partie intégrante de l'histoire maintenant ! lol Max n'aura qu'a bien se tenir =P je sais également que je parle beaucoup des rêves de Cassandra, mais ça aussi ça fait partie intégrante de l'histoire, d'ailleurs vu son rêve prémonitoire en fin de chapitre, il devrait avoir un peu d'action dans le prochain (j'ai dit un peu ! lol)

Des questions ? Allez oui hein ! Max va-t-il continuer à se voiler longtemps la face avec Cassandra ? ça je peux répondre ! Bien sûr que oui ! Il est pire que son père ! Lol bon passons… à qui appartiennent les yeux verts si envoûtants ? Pourquoi Cassy s'est-elle sentie hors de contrôle en les fixant ? Victoire va-t-elle continuer à prendre sur elle concernant Teddy ? Et ce dernier continuera-t-il à se rapprocher de Maryline ? Et enfin, que voulait dire le rêve de Cassandra ? Va-t-elle découvrir la vérité sur le traqueur qui massacre les voyantes ? Toutes ces questions trouveront des réponses dans les prochains chapitres ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai mérité des reviews ? oui hein ?

À bientôt les amis et merci encore de me lire ! Gros bisoux

Jess

Ps : les paroles de la chanson concernent notre quatuor d'amis Vic', Teddy, Max et Cassy :-)


	11. Ch9 Charlène

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 9 de cette histoire qui me promet encore de longues prises de tête lol

Comme toujours, le blalbla est à la fin ! lol bonne lecture…

**Disclaimer: **(presque) tous les personnages de cette fiction et (presque) tous les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ! lol Ils appartiennent évidemment (presque) tous à JK Rowling qui fait la têtue à ne pas vouloir me vendre ne fusse que Harry ! Ce serait un début non ? Ou Drago… lol

**Chanson : **_Protège moi, Placebo_

* * *

**Barbiie : halalà ce Max...xD j'ai adoré le chapitre! **_Coucou ! ravie qu'il t'ai plu lol_** je dois dire que j'aime bien Thomas pour l'instant, mais je crois que je suis un peu de l'avis de Max, il est beaucoup trop gentil et je dois dire que s'il est méchant, il cache vachement bien son jeu... **_Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous doutez de Thomas ! lol je suis même persuadée qu'au fils des chapitres, vous l'aimerez de plus en plus !_** mdr sinon, j'espère que tout s'arrangera entre Max et Cassy et Ted et Vic'... **_ah ça ! c'est une autre affaire ^^_** grooos bisous à...dans pas trop longtemps j'espère ^^ **_désolée vraiment pour l'attente :( mais voici le nouveau chapitre ! bisouuu :D_

* * *

Ch.9. Charlène.

_La fête est finie on descend  
Les pensées qui glacent la raison  
Paupières baissées, visage gris  
Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit_

La lune brillait haut dans le ciel. La nuit était calme et paisible. Pourtant, dans une des chambres de la grande école de Poudlard, Jessie Malefoy pleurait dans les bras de sa maman qui tentait de la calmer en faisant des allés retour dans la chambre.

« Chut… mon bébé, chut… maman est là » disait Hermione en embrassant le front de sa fille.

Finalement, elle s'installa dans le rocking-chair, cala son enfant contre son cœur et se mit à se balancer en fredonnant une berceuse que lui chantait sa propre mère lorsqu'elle était enfant. Cela fit son effet presque instantanément. Les pleurs s'estompèrent laissant place à de faibles gémissements, puis ses petits yeux se fermèrent doucement, sa respiration se fit régulière et elle s'endormit. La jeune femme resta encore un moment sur cette chaise à bascule, avant de se lever et de poser le bébé délicatement dans son lit.

Elle quitta la chambre à pas de loups et retourna dans la sienne tout aussi doucement. Elle ne remarqua la lampe de chevet allumée que lorsqu'elle eu fermé la porte et qu'elle se fut retournée. Drago était appuyé contre deux coussins, légèrement surélevé. Elle s'approcha du lit, enleva son peignoir dévoilant une nuisette blanche et se glissa dans les couvertures.

« Elle s'est rendormie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Enfin oui… je crois qu'elle couvre quelque chose » répondit-elle.

« Tu penses ? »

« Oui, quand elle est grincheuse ainsi au point de s'en réveiller la nuit, ce n'est généralement pas anodin » grimaça-t-elle.

« Si elle se réveille encore cette nuit, je te relayerai » assura-t-elle.

« Merci… notre fille a une santé assez fragile pour un bébé de son âge » remarqua-t-elle.

« C'est vrai » approuva-t-il.

Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Derrière cette discussion qui semblait anodine, autre chose planait dans l'esprit du jeune homme et elle le savait très bien. Aussi croisa-t-elle les bras et le regarda de manière insistante. Ce qu'il remarqua.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'en a pas assez de bouder ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mais je ne… » il s'interrompit et soupira.

« Je ne boude pas ! »

« Oh que si ! »

« Non »

« Si »

« Pfff » ce fut elle qui soupira.

« Écoute, je me suis déjà excusée qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ? » demanda-t-elle.

« S'il te plaît, il est 3h00 du matin, on ne pourrait pas en parler à un autre moment ? »

« Non, on ne peut pas » répliqua-t-elle de manière cinglante.

« Parles moi » dit-elle un peu plus douce.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute » dit-il.

« Moi non plus je n'en ai pas envie » répondit-elle.

Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Pour qu'il voit à quel point elle était sincère et d'une voix ressemblant plus à un murmure plus qu'autre chose, elle lui dit :

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. Ce n'était pas mon but »

Il fixa son regard bleu à son regard noisette qui l'avait toujours fasciné et ses traits s'adoucirent quelque peu.

« Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes que tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de discours pour prouver ton indépendance. J'ai eu l'impression que tu devais clarifier les choses… »

Hermione sentit un énorme poids se lever de son estomac. Enfin il se livrait un peu ! Après dix ans de mariage, elle connaissait son mari mieux que personne et savait que quand il réagissait ainsi, elle devait s'armer de patience avant d'avoir le vrai fond de sa pensée.

« Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu à me reprocher ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Et bien, on dirait que tu te sens obligée de rappeler qui est Lucius et qui je suis. Comme si tu avais peur qu'on nous juge… » elle se tortilla les mains, preuve qu'il était dans le bon.

« Comme si je n'avais pas fait mes preuves et qu'il fallait encore que je lave le nom des Malefoy pour les actes commis par mon père. Comme si cette réputation allait nous suivre à vie. Pour moi, les gens m'apprécient à ma juste valeur je pense et je trouve complètement inutile de raviver les actes de mon père et de les associer à moi tu comprends où je veux en venir ? » demanda-il.

Elle hocha la tête, très mal à l'aise maintenant. Si bien, qu'elle la détourna pour se mordre les joues. Il passa cependant un doigt sous son menton et remonta doucement son visage face au sien.

« Le fait que tu te fasses appeler professeur Granger ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, je veux que tu te souviennes qui tu es car avant d'être mon épouse, tu es une femme. Ce qui me déplaît ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles tu as tenu ce discours. Ces mots que tu as dit m'ont interpellé bien plus que tu ne le pense. Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu ne lui ressemble en aucuns points. Elle était soumise à mon père, avec toi c'est une chose qui n'arrivera jamais et tu n'as nullement besoin de le prouver Mia… »

Elle lui sourit tendrement et il le lui rendit.

« Alors tu arrête de me faire la tête maintenant ? J'ai compris le message Drago, mais je déteste quand tu m'ignore, j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère… »

« Excuse-moi » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Baiser qui devint bien vite passionné, enflammé et rempli de désir. Ils furent pourtant bien vite stoppés dans leur élan affectif, quand ils entendirent tambouriner à la porte de leurs appartements. Hermione qui était à cheval sur son mari se redressa la mine renfrognée.

« Au nom de Merlin, qui qu'ils soient, qu'ils arrêtent de frapper ainsi ils vont me réveiller la petite ! » dit-elle furieuse.

Drago sauta dans son pantalon et sortit de la chambre suivit d'Hermione vêtue de son peignoir. Il ouvrit la porte.

« Par tout les saints ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend de frapper comme des déchaînés à une heure pareille ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Pas ici » fit Cassandra.

Sans attendre, elle entra dans les appartements des époux Malefoy suivit de ses amis.

« Cassy ? Max ? Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que vous faites là tous les quatre ? » demanda Hermione très contrariée.

Au moment où Cassandra allait expliquer la raison de leur venue, des cris perçants de bébé en colère se firent entendre. La mine d'Hermione s'assombrit soudainement.

« Vous avez plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne raison vous quatre, parce que je jure devant Merlin que vous vous relayerez pour veiller au chevet de ma fille que j'ai eu tant de mal à rendormir ! » s'exclama-t-elle vraiment en colère.

Et elle partit dans la chambre de Jessie.

« Drago, j'ai fait un rêve »

« Ça ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre demain Cassidy ? » soupira Drago un peu contrarié d'avoir été coupé dans ses élans.

« Non désolé de vous embêter à cette heure vraiment, mais non ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Drago, j'ai vu une jeune femme se faire tuer ! » Hermione revint avec la petite qui hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

« Ce n'est peut être qu'un rêve » suggéra-t-il.

« Non c'était une vision crois moi »

« comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? » demanda Hermione qui berçait Jessie inconsolable.

« Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un traqueur ! » s'énerva la jeune fille en tapant du pied, agacée.

Les Malefoy la regardèrent interloqué et leurs visages prirent un air très inquiet. Drago souffla un coup.

« Très bien les jeunes, installez vous je vais faire du café » annonça-t-il en disparaissant.

OoO

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient tous assis dans les canapés, une tasse fumante à la main. Sauf Hermione qui elle, tentait toujours de calmer sa fille.

« Très bien, raconte-moi en détail ce que tu as vu » demanda Drago.

« C'était horrible… » commença-t-elle presqu'en un murmure.

« J'étais dans un hôtel, le genre de truc où les gens louent les chambres à l'heure. Il y'avait une femme à l'accueil à l'aspect très sale, il était 23h12 et le calendrier indiquait le 26 novembre » dit-elle.

« C'est donc dans un mois » fit Drago.

« Continue » invita Vic'.

« Un couple est descendu de l'étage et je me suis retrouvée tout de suite dans une chambre. Il faisait très sombre, il n'y avait que deux lampes de chevet pour éclairer la pièce. Et là, j'ai vu une… une jeune fille. Elle était attachée au lit. Un homme se tenait à côté d'elle avec un couteau, elle était en sous vêtement et il l'avait bâillonnée. Elle était complètement terrorisée, elle… se débattait et pleurait » poursuivit Cassandra la voix tremblante.

Drago et Hermione se regardaient, un horrible pressentiment au creux de l'estomac. Ils avaient peur d'entendre la suite. Max ne loupa pas cet échange, Hermione lui ayant expliqué la situation il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

« Ensuite il a commencé à… à la poignarder. Encore et encore. Elle hurlait malgré le bâillon et je le suppliais d'arrêter… » la pauvre fille se mit à pleurer.

« Calme-toi Cassidy… » murmura Drago.

« Je sais que c'est dur à supporter, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, chaque détail est important Cassy tu comprends ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle leva ses beaux yeux bleus remplis de larme vers lui et hocha la tête. Toujours en sanglots, elle reprit son récit.

« Et puis il a… il lui a… arraché ses sous-vêtements… et il a… » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Seigneur… » murmura Hermione toute pâle.

« Elle était couverte de sang et il… il l'a violée » même Drago avait blanchi.

Max et ses amis comprenaient à présent pourquoi la jeune fille avait vomi tout à l'heure. Qui serait capable de supporter une telle barbarie sans broncher ?

« Très bien, continue » poussa Drago.

Elle inspira un grand coup et continua.

« Quand il s'est relevé, il avait toujours son couteau et dans son autre main… une baguette. La jeune femme était retournée et il pointait sa baguette sur son omoplate. Il a dit '_Ça risque de brûler un peu ma jolie, ça ne sera plus très long_' et ensuite, il y a eu une lumière très intense et l'instant d'après, elle avait un tatouage sur son omoplate »

Là, les Malefoy virent leurs craintes se confirmer, il s'agissait bien du traqueur qui tuait les médiums.

« Ensuite il lui a enlevé le bâillon et elle le suppliait… elle criait et pleurait c'était atroce… »

« Qu'a-t-il fait Cassy ? C'est important » insista Drago.

« Il l'avait remise sur le dos, et il a levé son couteau très haut de ses deux mains… c'est la que j'ai su que c'était un traqueur. Car je sais que lorsqu'ils ont une proie en vue, leurs yeux deviennent jaunes. Je les ai vus, ces yeux jaunes avides et impatients. Il a planté son couteau dans son cœur et quand elle a rendu son dernier soupir, une boule de lumière semblable à de l'argent est sortit de sa bouche, pour se loger dans celle du traqueur. Je me suis réveillée à ce moment là » termina-t-elle dans tous ses états.

N'y tenant plus, elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Max.

« Très bien Cassidy, j'ai une ou deux questions, après je te laisse tranquille c'est promis » fit Drago en s'agenouillant devant elle.

La jeune fille releva la tête des bras de son ami et regarda Drago. Max se leva et alla près de sa mère qui ne parvenait toujours pas à calmer Jessie.

« Donne la moi maman, va t'asseoir un peu »

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit sa fille pour rejoindre Cassandra.

« Le tatouage, comment était-il ? » demanda Drago.

Cassandra fronça les sourcils et plongea dans ses souvenirs.

« Je… je ne sais pas »

« Essaye de te rappeler s'il te plaît » insista-t-il.

« Il y avait des flammes et un cœur au milieu je crois… pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça peut être important… bien, est ce que tu te souviens du visage du traqueur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, il faisait trop sombre… »

« Et la jeune fille ? »

« Elle était blonde, ou plutôt châtain clair, avec des yeux verts… environ la vingtaine… je crois »

Max s'était assis Jessie endormie dans ses bras. Hermione se décomposa.

« Comment est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle ahurie.

Max haussa les épaules.

« Le savoir faire maman, le savoir faire… » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Très bien, merci Cassy tu as bien fait de venir » fit Drago en se relevant.

Cassandra le regarda. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée.

« J'irais au bureau dés le matin et j'en parlerais à Harry » expliqua-t-il.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer tous les quatre, même si nous sommes le week end, la nuit a été assez rude. Cassy, passe voir Mme Pomfresh avant, qu'elle te donne quelque chose pour le reste de la nuit, tu en as besoin » recommanda Hermione.

La jeune fille se leva, Max était allé coucher Jessie dans son lit. Elle secoua la tête et regarda Hermione d'un air reconnaissant.

« Non Hermione. Je préfère ne pas prendre de potion de sommeil sans rêves. S'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre que je puisse voir durant mon sommeil qui pourrait vous être utile, je préfère » refusa-t-elle.

« Comme tu veux » dit-elle.

Drago les raccompagna à la porte.

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous allez la sauver n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux l'implorant.

« Nous ferons tout pour la retrouver et la mettre à l'abri ne t'en fais pas Cassidy »

« Merci »

« Et je vais faire en sorte de t'obtenir une pensine et des flacons, que tu puisses te retirer certains souvenirs comme ce rêve de ta tête, ce n'est pas bien pour toi d'assister à ça et de vivre avec » dit-il.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et le Quatuor s'en retourna vers la tour Gryffondor pour terminer le restant de cette nuit bien agitée.

OoO

Quand Drago referma la porte, Hermione l'attendait debout l'air anxieuse. Il enlaça sa femme et posa son menton sur ses cheveux.

« Tu crois que c'est lui ? »

« Oh j'en suis certain » répondit-il.

Elle s'écarta quelque peu pour l'observer et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait… qu'on devrait peut être lui en parler ? Après tout, elle est directement concernée » dit-elle.

« Non il ne faut pas. Elle est suffisamment perturbée avec ces visions, si en plus on lui apprends qu'elle est en danger, cela va tourner en psychose »

« Tu as raison… »

Hermione soupira et se lova contre le torse de son mari.

« Maintenant grâce à elle, nous avons peut être une chance de l'attraper avant qu'il ne fasse plus de mal encore » dit-il.

« Ça ne me rassure pas pour autant, ce type est complètement malade. Il devait pourtant bien savoir qu'il était maudit et si la fille dont il était amoureux est morte, il devait s'y attendre. Le raisonnement de ces fous furieux n'est vraiment pas logique » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant à nouveau.

« C'est pour ça qu'ils sont cinglés amour » dit-il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Oui mais quand même ! Ils aiment être damnés et souffrir ! Ils tombent amoureux, consument leur amour, puis pètent les plombs parce qu'ils perdent leur fiancée de quelque manière et se mettent à tuer d'autre jeunes filles pour se venger ! Ils savent à la base qu'ils sont maudits, alors pourquoi ne pas rester loin de la fille qu'ils aiment ? C'est évident non ? » dit-elle.

Durant toute sa tirade, Drago n'avait pas décroché ses yeux du visage de sa femme et souriait. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé et maintenant qu'elle avait finit, ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle ses lèvres s'étirant quelque peu.

« Je crois que je suis définitivement fan de la fougue dont tu fais preuve quand quelque chose te tiens à cœur » sourit-il.

Elle rougit quelque peu.

« Poses toi la question Mia, est ce que tu resterais loin de moi toi ? Même si tu sais que tu seras damnée par la suite, serais-tu capable de renoncer à notre amour et à moi pour ça ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant plus profondément dans son regard noisette.

« Impossible… » murmura-t-elle à quelque centimètre de ses lèvres.

« Donc tu as ta réponse mon cœur, les sentiments ne se commandent pas, même pour des monstres » murmura-t-il.

« Mais toi tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es mon mari et je t'aime »

« Je sais… n'en parlons plus tu veux ? J'ai désespérément envie de toi… maintenant ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil et reprenant où ils en étaient avant d'être interrompus par les enfants deux heures plus tôt.

OoO

Le lendemain, dans la grande salle, toutes les filles du dortoir des filles Gryffondor regardaient Cassy comme une bête curieuse. Elles chuchotaient entre elles et la jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Cette fille a vraiment un grain, elle devrait penser à aller voir quelqu'un » disait une fille brune de cheveux, à une autre au visage assez rond.

« T'as raison, je commence à en avoir assez de l'entendre hurler presque toutes les nuits »

« Oh mais lâchez un peu cette fille » pesta une autre voix féminine.

Les deux concernées tournèrent leur tête choquée vers la dite voix.

« Parce que ça ne te dérange pas toi ? »

« C'est vrai Maryline, j'aimerais savoir moi aussi » se mêla à son tour Christy.

« Bien sûr que si ça me dérange ! Mais tu crois peut être que ça l'amuse ? » s'exclama Maryline.

« C'est bien ce qu'elle dit ! Miss parfaite a un problème et doit donc se faire soigner » fit dédaigneusement Christy.

« C'est vrai quoi, elle était déjà bizarre mais cette année, c'est encore pire ! » fit la fille au visage rond.

« Et toi tu devrais commencer par faire régime et t'occuper de tes affaires ! » cracha Maryline.

La fille prit un visage colérique, mais les mots restèrent pourtant coincés dans sa gorge. Aussi, elle rabaissa sa tête dans son bol de céréales et ne pipa plus un mot.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Mary' ? » demanda Christy de manière acerbe.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Depuis quand tu défends cette pimbêche ? »

« Je fais à ce que je sache, encore ce qu'il me plaît Christy ! Tu n'es pas ma mère » dit-elle.

L'autre se vexa et bomba le buste essayant de se donner un genre.

« On voit qu'Amélia est partie » fit-elle.

Maryline leva les yeux sur elle, elle semblait si blasée. Comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était dénué d'intelligence.

« Le rapport ? »

« Tu ne parlerais pas comme ça si elle était là » affirma l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois Christy, mais il faut vraiment que je clarifie quelque chose… je ne suis le larbin de personne ! Je me suffis à moi-même, je n'ai besoin ni de toi, ni d'Amélia tu comprends ? Tu es dépourvue de personnalité et tu t'évertue à lui ressembler uniquement pour avoir l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important. Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité d'accord ? Je fais et je dis ce que je veux et à qui je veux et si ça ne te plaît pas c'est le même prix ! Ce que tu ne comprends pas Christy, c'est qu'Amélia te garde comme amie parce qu'elle est tellement superficielle et garce que personne ne l'aime ! A la différence de moi, qui ai choisi de rester avec elle et par la même occasion toi, parce que vous me faites tout simplement pitié. Mais là, j'en ai mon compte de vous entendre piailler à longueur de journée sur des futilités et de vous entendre dire que vous êtes les plus intelligentes alors que tout le monde sait que vous tricher toujours pour arriver à vos fins ! J'en ai assez de vous entendre vous vanter et j'en ai assez que vous essayiez toujours de me dicter ma conduite comme si j'étais votre petit chien. Je suis indépendante et je ne m'abaisserais plus à votre niveau, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a prit franchement, je préfère encore rester seule »

Sur cette longue et franche tirade, la jeune fille se leva. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que Cassy et Ted qui étaient justement arrivés à leur niveau, avaient tout entendu. Depuis le moment où les deux filles faisaient les commères qu'ils avaient décidé d'ignorer, jusqu'au moment où Maryline s'en était mêlée. Celle-ci ramassa ses livres et se tourna de nouveau sur Christy qui elle, la regardait bouche ouvert, scotchée au banc.

« Vous êtes toutes les deux pathétiques Christy, se livrer à ce genre de comportement dans sa propre maison… je me demande comment tu n'as pas honte. Cassandra n'est peut être pas une de mes amie c'est vrai, mais je ne la déteste pas pour autant c'est ridicule ! Alors foutez-lui la paix, vous ne savez que juger sans savoir de quoi il en retourne et ça m'énerve profondément. Donc, va t'acheter une personnalité et reviens me voir après, on en reparlera peut être » termina-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la grande salle.

Et les deux amis étaient restés planté là, au milieu de l'allée. Ted regardait la jeune fille s'éloigner ses cheveux se balançant au rythme de ses pas furieux et il souriait en coin, impressionné. Deux doigts claquèrent devant ses yeux.

« Hou hou ! »

Ted revint à lui.

« Excuse-moi »

« Pas de mal… je devrais penser à la remercier, elle lui a bien rabattu son caquet ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils s'installaient à la table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Tu l'as dis ! Je savais qu'elle n'était pas comme les deux autres. D'ailleurs, elle s'en est toujours démarquée »

« C'est vrai… et elle a raison. Elle n'est pas mon amie, mais je ne la déteste pas non plus. On ne se connaît pas c'est tout »

« Oui, c'est tout… » fit-il un peu absent.

« Hey ! Si je ne te savais pas dingue de ma meilleure amie, je penserais que tu es amoureux ! » rigola-t-elle.

« T'es dingue ! Je ne la connais pas ! Et puis de toute façon, je crois qu'il est temps que j'arrête d'espérer que Vic' reviendra tu sais »

Cassy le regarda interloquée.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… je ne vais pas attendre indéfiniment le bon vouloir de mademoiselle Weasley. Elle a fait son choix et je l'ai toujours respecté. Maintenant, je dois tourner la page »

Cette annonce lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle fut soulagée que la discussion ne puisse pas aller plus loin quand elle vit arriver Max suivit de peu par Victoire. La conversation dévia vers un autre sujet, non sans avoir tous demandé à Cassy si elle allait bien après les événements de la nuit. Elle les rassura et leur apprit qu'elle devait se rendre dans l'appartement des Malefoy juste après le petit déjeuner, seule.

OoO

Ce fut Drago qui vint lui ouvrir lorsqu'elle frappa aux appartements des époux Malefoy.

« Bonjour Cassidy » la jeune fille entra.

« Bien je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure mon chéri »

Drago embrassa sa femme et sa fille et ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Oh je ne voulais pas chasser Hermione » s'excusa Cassy un peu mal à l'aise.

« Il n'y a pas de mal Cassy, vient là »

Elle le suivit et s'assit sur le canapé. Il y avait une pensine posée sur la table basse et une dizaine de flacons disposés tout autour.

« J'ai réussi à en obtenir une du ministère, elle est à toi » dit-il.

Cassy le regarda quelque peu perdue.

« Je… je ne sais pas comment on s'en sert » avoua-t-elle.

« Je vais te l'apprendre c'est très simple. Tu ouvre un flacon, tu prends ta baguette et tu penses très fort au souvenir que tu veux enlever de ta tête. Quand tu l'as bien en vue, tu pointe le bout de ta baguette sur ta tempe droite et tu l'extrait tout simplement. Il faut te concentrer sur le souvenir, et ne pas penser à un autre, sinon ils risqueraient de se mélanger c'est ce qui est le plus dur en réalité » expliqua Drago.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il mit en pratique ce qu'il venait de dire et Cassandra vit un filet argenté relier sa temps à sa baguette. Drago mit le souvenir qu'il venait d'extraire de sa tête dans un flacon et le ferma.

« Une fois fait, quand tu veux revoir le souvenir, il te suffit de le verser dans la pensine comme ceci, et de t'y plonger »

« J'ai compris » dit-elle.

« Très bien, je sais que tes souvenirs t'appartiennent Cassy, mais j'ai besoin de ton rêve dans un flacon. Il faut que je l'amène au ministère, je dois le montrer à Harry pour que l'on puisse trouver cette fille et la mettre à l'abri. Tu es d'accord de me le céder ? »

« Bien sûr Drago, sans problème »

« Bien, il faudra que tu signe un document mais maintenant, essaye à ton tour. Concentre toi sur un souvenir sans importance et essaye » dit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, Drago l'observa elle avait l'air en pleine concentration. Il la vit lever sa baguette et mettre le souvenir en flacon.

« Alors ? »

« C'est assez facile en fait, je n'aurais aucun mal à te donner ce que tu veux » dit-elle souriante.

Elle récolta donc ce fameux souvenir et donna le précieux flacon à Drago qui le mit de côté. Elle signa le papier qu'il lui demandait et soupira.

« Est ce que tout va bien Cassidy ? » s'inquiéta Drago.

« Oui, ça va… je suis contente que tu m'aie trouvé une échappatoire… ces rêves prémonitoires sont parfois très durs et puis j'aimerais m'enlever les souvenirs du professeur Snape de ma tête » dit-elle douloureusement.

Drago hocha la tête.

« Merci Cassy, tout ça va beaucoup nous aider »

« Est ce que tu crois qu'il y en a encore beaucoup ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Des traqueurs… »

« Oh »

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette question.

« Je crois que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te répondre, tu devrais t'adresser à tes tantes » répondit-il prudemment.

Cassy acquiesça.

« Et celui qui sévit, tu ne le laisseras pas venir jusqu'ici hein Drago ? Tu l'arrêteras avant ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

« Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut je te le promets » dit-il.

La jeune fille parut soulagée. Et elle sortit en emportant la pensine et les flacons, qu'elle alla ranger dans son armoire. La pensine étant trop large, elle décida de la caser sous son lit et c'est là qu'elle repéra le livre que Sybille lui avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt. Intriguée malgré elle, elle se décida tout de même à l'ouvrir et se mit à le feuilleter distraitement. Finalement, elle s'assit sur son lit, complètement absorbée par sa lecture.

OoO

Dans la soirée au ministère de la magie, la lumière dans le bureau de Harry était allumée, il n'y avait que celle là car tout le monde était parti. Personne au premier abord, le bureau était vide de toute personne et le silence régnait en maître.

Brusquement, les deux aurors apparurent dans la pièce, ils avaient en réalité visionné le rêve de Cassandra. Harry haletait.

« Ce type est malade ! Comment la petite fait pour supporter ce genre d'image ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai fait de mes pieds et de mes mains pour lui obtenir une pensine. Ça lui permettra de souffler un peu » répondit Drago.

Le visage de Harry s'illumina.

« Drago, cette fille je suis sûr de la connaître ! » dit-il soudainement.

« Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? »

« J'en suis certain, je l'ai déjà vue je ne sais pas où, mais je connais son visage ! » dit-il en s'appuyant de ses deux bras sur son bureau pour réfléchir.

« Comment pourrais-tu la connaître puisque c'est une moldue ? » demanda son ami.

Harry ne répondit pas et au lieu de ça, il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit une petite pile de journaux moldus.

« Depuis le début de l'affaire, j'ai demandé à Dominique de me les faire envoyer, tout est bon pour l'enquête » expliqua Harry au coup d'œil interrogatif de Drago.

Le chef des aurors feuilleta plusieurs de ces exemplaires, devant son ami qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Je suis persuadé l'avoir vue dans un de ces journaux… » marmonna-t-il.

Drago fronça les sourcils et attrapa un journal en dessous des autres et le fourra sous le nez de Harry.

« C'est elle qu'on cherche » dit-il.

« Je le savais ! Je me disais bien que je l'avais vue sur photo » s'exclama Harry triomphalement.

Sur la page qu'il tenait, il y avait la photographie d'une jeune fille blonde qui jouait du violon sur une scène. Le petit paragraphe associé faisait l'éloge d'une jeune prodige de la musique.

_Charlène Withman, jeune étudiante en médecine, à fait sensation au grand Gorleston Pavillon hier soir. Un vrai petit prodige du violon, cette jeune fille d'à peine vingt ans a un avenir professionnel et musical bien tracé devant elle._

_Jouant de son instrument favori depuis son plus jeune âge, Charlène en a fait sa plus grande passion. Elle a accepté volontiers de jouer bénévolement pour la soirée caritative organisée chaque année en faveur des malades de la leucémie et a déclaré vouloir que cela reste un hobby et surtout un plaisir ! Elle poursuit avec brio ses études à fin d'être un jour en mesure de pouvoir sauver des vies. C'est tout le bonheur que nous te souhaitons Charlène ! Encore bravo…_

Lu Harry.

« Il faut qu'on la trouve Harry »

« Dés demain on se rendra là bas. Demande à ta femme de faire des recherches sur internet pour savoir exactement où se trouve ce théâtre »

« Internet ? » s'interloqua Drago.

Harry sourit.

« Oui, moi aussi je m'y suis mit ! Un ordinateur, c'est bien utile… je sais qu'aucun objet électrique ne fonctionne à Poudlard, mais les trois balais eux n'ont pas cette restriction et l'ordinateur portable d'Hermione à un temps d'autonomie, je compte sur toi » dit-il en prenant sa veste qui pendait au porte manteau.

OoO

Le dimanche matin, c'est donc au trois balais que l'on retrouva les époux Malefoy. Drago amenait les boissons, alors qu'Hermione allumait l'ordi.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de bête curieuse » marmonna-t-elle.

Tout le monde la regardait d'une manière assez étrange. Il n'était pas courant de trouver des objets tels qu'un ordinateur dans le monde magique.

« Détends toi amour, ils devront bien vivre avec leur temps un jour » rit-il en lui volant un baiser.

La jeune femme ne mit pas énormément de temps à trouver.

« Voila c'est là, dans le Norfolk. Plus précisément, dans le village de Gorleston-sur-mer »

« Super ! »

« Ce n'est pas tout. D'après l'article que tu m'as apporté, j'ai lu qu'elle était étudiante en médecine et il y a un hôpital universitaire dans le Norfolk, à Norwich. J'imagine qu'elle doit travailler là bas, vous avez son prénom et son nom de famille plus les infos que je viens d'avoir, vous devriez vous en sortir » dit-elle.

« Tu es un véritable génie ! »

« Je sais » sourit-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement.

« On est obligé de rentrer immédiatement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas nécessairement… Jessie est avec les enfants, et je ne dois rejoindre Harry que début d'après midi pour lui faire mon rapport, je t'invite à déjeuner ? »

« Avec joie ! » sourit-elle.

OoO

Le lundi matin, Harry et Drago transplannèrent non loin de l'hôpital universitaire. Ils se rendirent à l'accueil.

« Bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire.

« Est ce que Charlène Withman travail aujourd'hui ? » demanda poliment Harry.

« Oui, elle est aux urgences » répondit-il.

« Merci »

Les deux aurors descendirent aux urgences où ils demandèrent à l'infirmière d'accueil la même chose. Elle leur indiqua la salle de consultation, ils entrèrent.

« Charlène Withman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Nous aimerions vous parler… en privé »

« Et puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Drago sortit une carte de police.

« Oh ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Allons marcher s'il vous plaît » demanda Drago.

« Oui… un instant je termine avec ce patient et je vous rejoins dans le jardin de l'hôpital, vous pouvez sortir maintenant s'il vous plaît ? »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et l'attendirent patiemment dans le jardin. Elle sortit quinze minutes plus tard.

« Voilà, je vous écoute » ils se regardèrent.

« Très bien avez-vous rencontré récemment un homme mademoiselle ? » demanda Drago.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Oui, avez-vous fait la rencontre… »

« J'ai comprit votre question, mais en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? »

« S'il vous plaît, répondez simplement oui ou non »

« Non, je n'ai rencontré personne, mais est ce que vous allez vous décider à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe voyons ! »

« Vous êtes en danger Charlène »

« En danger ? Comment ça ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas trop vous en dire, mais nous devons vous mettre sous protection » lui dit Drago.

Drago regarda autour de lui et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Est ce que vous êtes voyante ? » questionna-t-il de but en blanc.

Surprise la jeune fille le regarda les yeux écarquillé.

« J'ai… j'ai parfois des visions oui. Mais co… comment vous savez ça ? Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi serais-je en danger ? Et qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-elle de plus en plus perplexe.

« Écoutez-moi bien. Tout ça va vous paraître fou et complètement dingue, mais vous devez nous croire, tout est vrai ! Nous sommes des sorciers et une de nos amies a fait un rêve ! Un homme, un traqueur de l'ombre plus précisément, va tenter de vous tuer dans environ un mois, il est impératif que vous nous suiviez afin que nous vous placions quelque part où vous serez en sécurité » affirma Harry.

La jeune fille recula, horrifiée.

« Vous êtes malade » dit-elle bouleversée.

« Charlène, s'il vous plaît… »

« Non, allez vous en ! Laissez-moi tranquille d'accord ? »

Elle tourna les talons et rentra dans l'hôpital en courant. Harry soupira.

« Tu aurais peut être dû être moins direct » suggéra Drago.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de tourner autour du pot » répondit Harry.

« Bien, et qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda le blond.

« On ne peut pas la forcer à nous suivre… le mieux est de la faire surveiller 24h sur 24 »

OoO

« Tu vas à la petite fête de Caro fin de la semaine ? » demanda Thomas.

« Oui et toi ? » répondit Cassandra.

« Oui »

« On pourrait y aller ensemble si tu veux » proposa-t-elle.

« C'est justement ce que j'allais te proposer » sourit le jeune homme.

Cassandra frissonna. Ils étaient dans le parc pour se promener et prendre l'air. Seulement, en cette fin octobre l'automne laissait tout doucement place à l'hiver qui amorçait sa course avec des vents de plus en plus froids et elle supportait bien son gros pull en laine.

« Tu as froid » constata-t-il.

« Ça va » dit-elle.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es gelée » insista-t-il.

Il l'attira à lui la faisant rougir un peu, mais elle ne protesta pas bien au contraire.

« Dis moi Cassy, j'ai entendu dire que tu faisais beaucoup de rêves… » elle se détacha de lui et soupira.

« Tu ne sais pas tout sur moi Thom' »

« Je suis toute ouïe » répondit-il.

Elle sourit. Ce garçon avait une patience à toute épreuve ! Il avait en plus un charme fou, des yeux noisette craquants, un sourire ravageur et il était surtout très beau. La jeune Gryffondor se sentait chanceuse de passer autant de temps avec lui, elle savait qu'il était un garçon très prisé par les filles. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et Cassandra se sentit assez en confiance pour lui confier tout sur ses secrets. Qui elle était, ce qu'elle était aussi, ses rêves, pourquoi elle portait ces gants – même s'il le savait déjà.

« Voila tu sais tout, tu es la première personne en dehors de mes amis à être au courant, je compte sur ta discrétion »

Il fit le geste de fermer sa bouche à clé et de la jeter, elle rit.

« Et toi dis moi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne connais rien de toi ! Raconte moi un peu d'où tu viens, qui sont tes parents, tes racines quoi »

Le jeune homme passa une main sur sa nuque et parut un peu mal à l'aise.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur mes parents… simplement parce que je ne les connais pas. Je suis un enfant adopté, par une famille moldue »

« Oh, je suis désolée je ne voulais pas… oh je suis trop curieuse » dit-elle gênée.

« Non, ne t'excuse pas ! Tout ce qu'il me reste de mes parents, c'est mon nom de famille ! Ma famille adoptive ne me l'a jamais caché. Dans le monde moldu, je suis Thomas Bosfrek, mais ici dans le monde sorcier, mon nom de famille est Semerson. Je ne sais pas comment ils sont morts, où ils sont enterrés – s'ils le sont – s'ils avaient des amis ou non »

« Et ça ne t'as jamais intéressé de savoir ? » demanda Cassy.

« Non pas vraiment… ne me regarde pas comme ça Cassy, je ne suis pas malheureux, j'aime ma famille et savoir d'où je viens m'importe peu » la jeune fille rougit.

« Oh mais je ne… »

« Eh… » murmura-t-il tendrement en posant une main sur sa joue.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, subjuguée par l'intensité avec laquelle il la regardait.

« Tu es très jolie quand tu rougis » sourit-il.

Elle rougit encore plus au possible et son cœur s'affola quand elle vit la tête du jeune homme se rapprocher de la sienne. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de son haleine et au moment où les lèvres du garçon, effleuraient les siennes, un cri leur parvint mettant fin à l'atmosphère romantique du moment.

« CASSY ! » hurlait Victoire au loin.

La jeune fille reprit ses esprits et regarda Thomas un peu perdue.

« Je dois y aller » elle se leva précipitamment.

« On se voit plus tard ! » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Thomas sourit en la regardant s'éloigner, ce n'était pas son dernier mot !

OoO

Un peu plus tôt dans la tour d'astronomie, les deux sœur Trelawney discutaient.

« Tu as du nouveau ? » demandait Sonia.

« Elle commence à faire des rêves étranges » répondit Sybille.

« Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec la prophétie ? »

« Je pense que oui… »

« Peut être qu'il faut qu'on lui en parle ? » suggéra la plus jeune.

« La mettre au courant ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses Sonia ! »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

« Cassandra est intelligente et elle est bien entourée »

« Elle finira par tout découvrir Sibylle ! »

« C'est bien ce que j'espère. Elle doit se rendre compte par elle-même, cela la concerne et ne nous regarde pas »

« Mais tu sais ce qu'elle risque voyons ! Serais tu prête à la laisser… »

« Mourir ? Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur ça, cela dépendra uniquement de ses choix » répondit Sybille.

« Mais nous sommes responsables d'elle, c'est notre devoir de la guider » s'indigna Sonia.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais il n'appartient ni à toi, ni à moi de lui faire entendre la prophétie, le moment n'est pas encore venu »

« Très bien… si tu juge qu'il est trop tôt, je te fais confiance, mais prend garde à prendre les bonnes décisions, ce n'est pas n'importe qui tout de même »

« Je sais Sonia… mais c'est son destin, pas le nôtre » dit-elle.

Les deux femmes regardèrent par la fenêtre au loin, Cassy en compagnie de Thomas sur le point de s'embrasser. Sonia soupira.

« Elle est si jeune… » murmura-t-elle.

« Elle saura s'en sortir » affirma sa sœur, tandis que Cassy s'éloignait pour rejoindre son amie.

_Sommes nous les jouets du destin  
Souviens toi des moments divins  
Planants, éclatés au matin  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls_

À suivre…

* * *

Voila ce chapitre terminé !

Bien ! Hermione et Drago réconciliés… est ce que ça durera ? On verra ça ! Maryline montre peu à peu sa vrai nature et est je pense bien, en train de séduire notre petit métamorphomage préféré ! Lol Cassy va enfin pouvoir souffler un peu grâce à Drago et oulala un petit bisou manqué entre Thom' et sa belle…

Le moment des questions… Où en sont les rêves de Cassandra avec sa grange et le mystérieux garçon sans visage ? Va-t-elle enfin mettre Max de côté dans son cœur puisqu'il ne veut pas d'elle et l'ouvrir à Thomas ? Harry et Drago arriveront-ils à sauver la jeune Charlène qui pour l'instant est effrayée ? Et enfin, mais que cachent donc les sœurs Trelawney ? Réponse, dans la suite de l'histoire !

Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre, ça me va droit au cœur !

À bientôt ! Et laissez moi des reviews si le cœur vous en dis :)

Bisou !

Jess

Ps : Les paroles concernent bien sûr Cassy :)


	12. Ch10 Je t'aime moi non plus

Bonjour à tous cher lecteurs !

Bon d'abords, il faut que je m'excuse pour le temps de publication argh mais voyez vous, je n'ai plus internet à la maison pour l'instant (au secouuuurs) en fait pour faire simple, nous déménageons (oui ENCORE mais cette fois ci on a acheté ! lol) et donc j'ai appelé mon fournisseur internet pour signaler mon déménagement donc, mais pour début octobre ! Bande d'imbéciles m'ont coupé le 20 juillet pas mal non ? Du coup, plus de net, plus de télé et plus de téléphone ! ( Bref ! J'en ai profité de venir dans la famille pour vous poster ce chapitre qui est en fait prêt depuis des lustres ! Bah tu m'étonnes j'ai le temps sans internet… donc je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaites une agréable lecture !

**Disclaimer : **ralala… on ne se refait pas ! JK Rowling est intraitable et tout lui appartient toujours elle ne veut rien céder ! Seuls les lieux et personnages de mon invention son à moi :)

**Chanson : **_In And Out Of Love, feat. __Sharon Den Adel_

* * *

**Barbiie : Coucou! comme d'habitude... j'ai adoré le chapitre. **_Coucou ! lol merci beaucoup_** J'esperais vraiment que tout s'arrange pour Drago et Hermione ^^ et tu l'as fait. **_Oui mais pour combien de temps ? car autant te dire que ça ne durera certainement pas, je déteste la routine ! lol_** C'est bien ce que Marylin a dit, et c'est bien pour Ted, mais je le préfère avec Vic' lol. **_Bah oui mais Vic' elle en veut plus de Ted argh :s_** Pour Cassy et Thomas... ils sont trop mignons ensemble, mais je n'aime toujours pas Thomas, il y a quelquechose en lui qui cloche... **_Thomas trouvera grâce aux yeux des lecteurs j'en suis persuadée ! Max n'est pas un ange mesdames ! lol_** mdr Groos bisous, j'espère que Drago et Harry pourront sauver Charlène. **_ça seul l'avenir connait la réponse et moi bien sûr niark ^^_** On verra dans le prochain chapitre. Bye, biisouus. **_Bisou ! Et merci pour la review :)_

**Noor :****ouah! j'attend ton nouveau chapitre avec impatience ! **_le voici ! ^^_** tu écri trop bien ! **_je te remercie lol_** mais je connais un skyrock qui publi tes histoires ! je voulais savoir si c'était le tien ou pas ! répond vite ! et écrit la suite ! **_Oui oui c'est bien mon skyblog rassure toi ! Je t'ai d'ailleurs déjà répondu dessus :) merci, bonne lecture et bisou !_

* * *

Ch.10. Je t'aime moi non plus.

_See I'm never in you eyes / __Je vois que je ne suis jamais dans tes yeux__  
__With the truth behind your lies / __Avec la vérité derrière tes mensonges__  
__Your lies are haunting me / __Tes mensonges me hantent__  
_

Durant la semaine qui suivit la découverte de l'identité de la potentielle victime du traqueur fou, plusieurs aurors dont Ron, Harry et Drago furent mobilisés pour la surveiller.

De jour comme de nuit, la jeune fille ne fut pas lâchée d'une semelle ! Elle avait apparemment décidé d'oublier l'épisode où Drago et Harry lui avaient révélé le danger qu'elle courait et avait reprit une vie tout à fait normale. Elle ne remarquait pas qu'elle était protégée à distance.

Il était encore tard ce soir là quand Drago rentra à Poudlard. Il pleuvait dehors et il était complètement trempé. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans ses appartements, Hermione l'attendait un livre à la main et Jessie était déjà couchée.

« Bonsoir chérie » dit-il en l'embrassant furtivement.

« Du nouveau ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien de spécial. Elle à travaillé à l'hôpital toute la journée et est rentrée chez elle fin d'après midi. J'imagine qu'elle prépare ses examens de noël qui approchent, elle n'est pas sortie de son studio de toute la soirée ! » dit-il en se servant un café bien chaud.

« C'est une bonne chose non ? »

« Ça le serait encore plus si elle acceptait de nous laisser la placer en sécurité ! Cette fille risque de mourir et elle ne semble pas en prendre conscience » pesta-t-il tout en s'affalant dans le canapé.

Hermione se redressa sur ses genoux et se plaça derrière son mari pour lui masser les épaules.

« Mets toi un peu à sa place Drago, s'est une moldue. Elle ne croit pas en la magie »

« C'est faux ! Elle a avoué elle-même avoir des visions ! C'est typique des moldus ça ? » railla-t-il.

« Elle ne les accepte peut être pas aussi bien que ça, elle est terrorisée si ça se trouve »

« Ma femme et les causes perdues ! » marmonna-t-il.

« Eh ! »

Il sourit et lui attrapa les deux mains.

« Je comprends ton point de vue Mia, mais comme si nous avions besoin en plus de notre travail, de jouer les mères poule » dit-il.

« Et je comprends également le tiens, mais il n'empêche qu'elle reste une victime innocente à sauver. Qui se charge de la surveillance cette nuit ? » s'enquit-elle.

« C'est Ron et un collègue »

« Et demain matin qui s'en charge ? »

« Harry »

« Bien ! Donc tu reprends la nuit d'après j'imagine… ce qui m'amène à te suggérer de te faire couler un bon bain relaxant et à me laisser profiter de ton corps jusqu'à l'épuisement pour compenser ton absence de la nuit prochaine » dit-elle.

S'eu l'effet escompter. Elle cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère et elle venait de réussir. Il pencha la tête en arrière qui s'appuya sur le buste de sa femme et soupira d'aise. Tendrement, elle l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

OoO

_Des bruits de paille qui se froisse. Des soupirs, des caresses, des baisers._

_« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Cassandra »_

_« Je t'aime » _

_Le noir…_

_« Et s'ils apprennent pour nous ? »_

_« Je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal » assure-t-il._

_« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir »_

_Le noir…_

_La luminosité de la pièce n'est due qu'à une simple bougie. Elle est debout au milieu de la grange et elle attend. Visiblement, il est en retard. Elle sursaute quand elle entend la porte grincer et se précipite dans les bras du garçon sans visage._

_« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas » s'entend-t-elle dire._

_« Cassy… ils sont au courant »_

_« Comment on-t-ils su ? » _

_« Tu dois fuir ! »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Il le faut Cassy ! »_

_« Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi »_

_Le noir…_

_Le brouillard englouti la ville, elle court à en perdre haleine. Derrière elle au loin, elle aperçoit les points lumineux qui sont en fait des torches._

_Le noir…_

_Des gens qui crient à la honte, qui montrent du doigt en appelant à la mort, désignant la traîtrise…_

_« Traînée ! Immonde catin ! » _

_Le noir…_

_« Non ! Pitié ! » elle est traînée dans la boue par les cheveux. Elle panique, la douleur est fulgurante._

_Une torche enflammée, la terreur dans ses yeux et l'horrible cri de douleur quand les flammes l'engloutissent toute entière sur le bûcher._

Une fois de plus, Cassandra s'éveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Ce devait être au moins le cinquième jour d'affilé qu'elle faisait ce rêve. Toujours avec de nouveaux éléments, sans pour autant jamais les comprendre. Elle se leva en silence et descendit dans la salle commune. Depuis le début de la semaine, elle n'avait plus rêvé de Charlène et de son agresseur, mais ces étranges visions avaient reprit du service. C'était les seuls souvenirs qu'elle gardait précieusement en tête en tant que rêves prémonitoires d'ailleurs. Elle était parvenue à mettre les souvenirs de Rogue en bouteille et elle se sentait beaucoup plus sereine.

Elle alluma le feu de la cheminée et se blotti dans le fauteuil emmitouflée dans son pyjama plus son gros gilet en laine. Presque trois mois que ces rêves avaient commencés à la tourmenter et elle ne comprenait toujours rien. Elle n'en avait plus parlé à sa tante, car elle trouvait que quoi qu'elle lui dise, Sybille lui dirait que tout va bien et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas ! Elle lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était certaine et il faudrait bien que sa tante lui donne des réponses un jour ou l'autre. Cassandra sursauta quand elle vit une silhouette se pelotonner à l'autre bout du fauteuil.

« Salut »

« Maryline ! » s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

« Je n'ai pas voulut te faire peur… je lisais à la lueur de ma baguette dans mon lit quand tu t'es réveillée. Quand j'ai vu que Victoire ne te suivait pas comme d'habitude, j'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de compagnie » se justifia-t-elle.

Cassy sourit reconnaissante.

« Merci. Je n'ai pas voulut la réveiller. J'arrive à ne plus hurler dans mon sommeil et quand je ne la réveille pas et que je peux gérer ça toute seule, alors je saute sur l'occasion » expliqua Cassy.

« Tout va bien alors ? » s'enquit Maryline.

« Oui. Oui tout va bien. Je voulais aussi te remercier pour avoir prit ma défense l'autre jour dans la grande salle, tu n'étais pas obligée »

« Je sais Cassandra, mais je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai prononcé. On ne se connait pas c'est vrai, mais rien ne m'oblige à te haïr sans aucunes raison. Le jour où tu me piqueras mon mec, la donne changera peut être » rit-elle.

Cassandra sourit.

« Dites donc les filles, z'avez rien d'autre à faire à cette heure de la nuit ? » s'exclama une voix masculine ensommeillée.

C'était Teddy.

« Je te retourne la question » répondit Maryline.

Celui-ci la regarda un peu groggy.

« Un besoin urgent » précisa-t-il.

Elle leva un sourcil en le regardant s'affaler dans le divan face au leur. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un champ de bataille. Complètements aplatis d'un coté et redressés de l'autre. Il sembla à Maryline qu'ils n'avaient pas la même couleur que d'habitude. Ils étaient noirs mais avec des reflets un peu plus clair ci et là. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tes cheveux sont… différents » dit-elle.

Ted les arrangea un peu, ce qui fit évidemment pire que mieux et sous les yeux effarés de la jeune fille, ils redevinrent noir ébène.

« Tu es… »

« Métamorphomage oui comme ma mère, tu ne le savais pas ? » demanda-t-il tout sourire.

« Et bien maintenant je le sais ! Ce n'est donc pas ta couleur naturelle ? »

« Non… et inutile de me demander à quoi je ressemble en vrai, tu ne le sauras pas » dit-il sur un ton taquin.

La jeune fille leva les mains en signe de paix, les trois adolescents rirent.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites debout à cette heure ? »

« Mon lot quotidien » soupira Cassandra.

« Tu as encore rêvé ? »

« Toujours le même… » dit-elle.

« Je vais vous laissez » fit Maryline en se levant.

« Oh mais tu peux rester, tu ne nous dérange pas » s'exclama Cassy.

« C'est gentil, mais maintenant que tu as de la compagnie, je peux remonter me coucher. À demain »

Teddy la regarda s'éloigner et Cassy le rappela d'un raclement de gorge.

« Pardon » sourit-il.

« Tu regardais quoi ? Ses cheveux ou autre chose bien moulé dans son short pyjama ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? » répondit-il avec un splendide sourire.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, non sans sourire.

« Est ce que tu es bien sûr de ce que tu fais Teddy ? » questionna-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien. À bien y réfléchir, je n'ai encore rien fait ! Et puis je suis libre, Vic' et moi ne sommes plus ensemble »

« Je sais »

« Et puis c'est elle qui a voulut cette situation ! Si au moins j'avais compris pourquoi elle a décidé de me quitter ! »

« Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? » s'étonna Cassy.

« Pas exactement non… pourquoi tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? » demanda-t-il intéressé.

« Tu sais très bien que oui Ted… mais ce n'est pas à moi à t'en parler. Victoire est ma meilleure amie et je ne la trahirait pas »

« Je suis ton meilleur ami moi aussi ! » s'insurgea-t-il.

« Oui et je t'aime énormément, mais ça ne change rien. C'est à vous de régler cette histoire » dit-elle posément.

« Oui sans doute, mais je suis las d'essayer de comprendre Cassy. Je l'attends depuis fin de l'année dernière et elle préfère faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! »

« Avoue que tu t'en arranges bien tout de même » railla-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas à moi à faire le premier pas ! Enfin ! Elle doit quand même bien savoir ce que j'éprouve pour elle ! Si elle serait venue me parler, m'expliquer… je l'aurais écoutée » s'exclama-t-il.

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui non ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'en suis plus sûr… j'ai envie d'avancer et je me sens chaque jours un peu plus prêt à le faire, sans elle » la gorge de Cassandra se noua.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous soutiendrai tout les deux. Même si tu décides de tenter quelque chose avec Maryline »

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je commence tout juste à la cerner, on ne se connait pas vraiment tu sais »

« Oh crois moi, ça va bien plus vite que tu ne le penses » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu crois que j'arriverais à survivre à toutes ces furies ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle rit.

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur » affirma-t-elle.

« Dis moi, tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles ! Le beau Thomas aurait-il grâce à tes yeux ? » sourit-il.

« Et pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas ? » demanda-t-elle surprise et un peu gênée.

« Allons Cassy. Je te l'ai dis, je suis ton meilleur ami moi aussi et je vois les choses aussi bien que Victoire, il n'y a que Max pour ne pas voir à quel point tu es bleue de lui » dit-il.

Elle le regarda les yeux ronds, se sentant pour le coup idiote. Elle qui croyait bien cacher son jeu venait de tomber de haut. Qui d'autre encore était au courant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ?

« Depuis quand tu sais ? »

« J'ai toujours eu des soupçons. Seulement cette année, on dirait que ça te mine plus. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'aimer quelqu'un, d'en être aussi proche et de le voir butiner d'autres fleurs » dit-il en grimaçant.

Elle sourit malgré elle. S'était l'effet Teddy Lupin ça ! Toujours un mot pour rire, même dans les situations délicates.

« Je gère » répondit-elle simplement.

« Écoute je vais te donner un conseil d'ami. Même si tu sais que tu prendras très certainement un râteau, tu dois lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Ce n'est pas bon de garder tout ça en toi, surtout avec tes pouvoirs qui se manifestent de plus en plus et les visions qui te pourrissent la vie. Tu finiras par craquer nerveusement et ça ne laisse pas de très belles séquelles » dit-il réellement inquiet cette fois.

« Je ne peux pas » avoua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie de gâcher notre relation, pour un sentiment d'adolescente »

« Ça va au-delà de ça et tu le sais ! » insista-t-il.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ? » dit-elle en reprenant les propres mots du jeune homme.

Il sourit en coin.

« Max est mon ami et je ne le trahirai pas non plus ! Je dis simplement que vous avez traversé des moments difficiles dans votre enfance qui on construits la relation que vous entretenez aujourd'hui… Max est quelqu'un qui intériorise beaucoup, tu devrais pourtant le savoir ! »

« Donc en fait tu ne sais rien du tout et tu es en train d'émettre l'hypothèse qu'il ressentirait exactement les même sentiments que moi et qu'il aurait peur ? » demanda-t-elle ne croyant pas elle-même à cette supposition.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis pas dans sa tête Cassy, mais par déduction je te répondrais oui, il t'aime bien plus qu'il ne le laisse croire, mais nous savons tous qu'il est volage et que cet amour lui fait peur »

« C'est ridicule ! » se moqua Cassandra pourtant hésitante.

« Pas plus que l'amour que tu ressens pour lui » fit Ted en se levant.

Elle le regarda. Il avait réussi, elle fut prise d'un immense doute ! Et s'il avait raison ? Oh non ! Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle ressentait… l'espoir dans le creux de son cœur remontait à la surface comme une bulle d'air dans l'eau et il se mit à cogner contre sa poitrine.

« Ça ne te coûte rien de lui parler Cassy. Au mieux, vous partagez les même sentiments… au pire, ce n'est pas le cas et au moins tu seras fixée »

« C'est facile à dire, moins à le mettre en pratique… je n'ai pas envie de souffrir Ted »

« Je sais… mais tu n'avanceras pas si tu te tais et continues de te ronger de l'intérieur. Et si j'en crois ce que je vois, Semerson ne te laisses pas indifférente mais seulement, tu t'interdis toute relation sérieuse, à cause de l'amour que tu portes à notre ami je me trompe ? »

Elle baissa la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à de telles confidences de la part de Teddy, pas du tout. Elle se rendait compte à quel point son amitié pour eux tous était forte. D'ailleurs, elle se disait même que du Quatuor, Ted était certainement le plus perspicace et le plus sage de tous. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginée avoir une telle conversation avec lui.

« Eh » dit-il en lui relevant délicatement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis presque jamais rien, que je ne vois rien ! Je suis là, je l'ai toujours été et je le serais toujours Cassy. Si tu as le moindre problème, peu importe la nature et que tu as besoin d'aide, je serais là tu m'as compris ? Je t'aime moi aussi, au même titre que Max et Vic', même si elle s'est différent » rigola-t-il.

« Merci Teddy » dit-elle très émue.

« À ton service… » dit-il en lui plaquant un bisou tendre et amical sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit » dit-elle.

« Pour ce qu'il en reste tu veux dire ! » rit-il en s'éloignant la laissant devant le feu, avec ses doutes et ses questions.

OoO

« C'est bientôt finit tu crois ? » demanda Drago.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… vu l'heure je dirais que ça ne devrait plus traîner » répondit Tonks.

« Non pas que je dénigre le violon, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon instrument favori » marmonna-t-il.

« Et la nuit ne fait que commencer ! » rigola-t-elle.

Effectivement, les deux aurors étaient de garde cette nuit pour surveiller Charlène. Seulement, qui disait nuit, disait surtout soirée à partir de vingt-heure jusqu'au lendemain six heure. Ils devaient la suivre partout où elle allait or, il se trouvait que le vendredi soir, la jeune fille allait en répétition de violon dans un local pas très loin de chez elle.

« Tu parles ! »

« Je sais que tu préfère de loin la compagnie de ta femme que la mienne cousin, si ça peut te consoler je préfère largement celle de mon mari, pourtant le chef en a décidé autrement, alors si tu pouvais te montrer un rien plus agréable, ça m'arrangerais » dit-elle avec bonne humeur.

Il sourit en coin.

« Désolé » s'excusa-t-il.

« Pas de soucis, regarde en plus c'est finit ! » remarqua-t-elle.

Il y avait quelques personnes qui assistaient, aussi décidèrent-ils de sortir pour ne pas se faire repérer.

« Tu as vu il y a un mec qui n'arrête pas de la fixer dans les musiciens » dit-il une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

« Oui j'ai remarqué, il ne lui a pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un gars qui est plutôt timide et qui n'ose pas l'aborder tout simplement » dit-elle.

« Méfions nous quand même »

« Tout à fait, viens on bouge elle sort » fit Tonks en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Il se mit à pleuvoir et l'humeur noire de Drago revint au galop. En plus de pleuvoir il faisait un froid de canard, les premières gelées de ce début novembre apparaissaient et ils étaient coincés dehors toute la nuit à faire le guet devant l'appartement de Charlène.

« Si au moins on avait droit à une voiture comme les moldus… au moins on serait à l'abri » maugréa-t-il.

Tonks elle, sourit. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur. Finalement communicative, Drago finit par se détendre. La pluie cessa, mais le froid s'intensifia à mesure que la nuit passait, les faisant greloter et il fallait juste attendre qu'elle passe…

OoO

La fête battait son plein dans la salle sur demande. Les lumières étaient tamisés, la piste de danse pleine à craquer et le bar déserté. Sauf une personne qui elle, n'avait pas trop le cœur à s'amuser. Cassandra se sentait fatiguée, tourmentée et elle avait mal au crâne. Elle regardait ses amis s'amuser, sans grand intérêt sauf peut être pour son ami blond aux yeux bleus, fier comme un paon qui faisait du rentre dedans à une énième jeune fille sur la piste. Elle soupira bruyamment en remuant la paille dans son verre de cocktail. Thomas n'était en vue nulle part, sûrement avait-il finalement décidé de ne pas venir. Victoire était bien trop occupée à surveiller Ted pour lui prêter attention et Ted lui, avait les yeux braqués sur Maryline. Pour couronner le tout Amélia était de retour ! Une soirée dont la jeune fille se serait bien passée tient !

« Tout va comme tu veux ma jolie ? »

La jeune fille se retourna.

« Ravel ! Disons que j'ai passé de meilleure soirée, mais ça va. Et toi ? Tu passes une bonne soirée ? » répondit-elle essayant de se montrer polie.

« Comme toujours, mais n'essaye pas de duper tonton Ravel… dis moi tout » dit-il.

Cassandra sourit en coin.

« T'es gentil, mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler » grimaça-t-elle.

« Ok ! Alors si tu ne veux pas me parler, viens danser ! » s'exclama-t-il en l'entraînant au milieu des danseurs.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester et puis finalement elle se laissa gagner par l'ambiance. Elle aimait beaucoup Ravel, c'était quelqu'un de très sociable. Il lui suffisait d'un rien pour remonter le moral de quelqu'un, sans essayer d'en savoir plus. Elle dansa avec lui une majeure partie de la soirée et quand il estima qu'elle s'était assez détendue, il la laissa sur la piste avec ses amis. L'alcool lui tournait un peu la tête. Elle n'était pas saoule, juste un peu enivrée. Elle ne savait dire comment, mais elle s'était finalement retrouvée dans les bras de Max pour un tendre slow.

« Tu vas bien Cassy ? » s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement en la voyant.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pour rien, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien c'est tout » dit-il alors qu'ils tournaient lentement au rythme de la musique.

« Cesse donc te t'inquiéter »

« Tu as bu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Juste un peu » rit-elle.

« Je ne suis pas bourrée, je suis toujours maîtresse de mes faits et gestes rassure toi si c'est ça qui t'inquiète » se défendit-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et Cassandra n'ajouta rien non plus. Elle profita à fond de cette danse, resserrant ses bras autour de son cou, posant sa tête au creux de son épaule en soupirant d'aise. Il avait un parfum tellement envoûtant selon elle, qu'il aurait presque eu le même effet que l'alcool. Ce rapprochement, Max en avait l'habitude. Seulement cette fois, il sentait quelque chose de différent chez la jeune fille même s'il n'en disait rien. Son comportement n'était pas habituel. Il laissa faire et ils terminèrent la danse ainsi enlacé. Quand ils se quittèrent, Cassandra lui lança un drôle de regard qu'il n'arriva pas à interpréter. Elle retrouva Victoire à une table, puis les deux filles furent rejointes par Ted, Ravel et Caroline. Ensuite, vint le tour de Max qui arriva avec une jeune fille tout à fait charmante à la table. S'en fut trop pour Cassandra qui préféra sortir.

« Excusez-moi » dit-elle.

OoO

Évidemment, Max la suivit. Il la trouva adossé au mur du couloir au septième étage, juste devant la porte qui disparut instantanément quand Max la referma derrière lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le voir, puisqu'il avait l'air en bonne compagnie. Aussi, elle décida de prendre la fuite et tourna les talons. Surpris, Max la suivit et ne mit pas longtemps à la rattraper.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Ils avaient tourné l'angle du couloir, il faisait très noir d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient pourtant arrêté devant une des fenêtres et leurs visages furent éclairés par la lueur de la lune qui se reflétait haut dans le ciel cette nuit. Cassandra soupira, l'air lasse.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches crois moi » dit-elle en voulant repartir.

Mais cette fois, il la retint par le poignet. Elle frissonna de tout son corps. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quel point ce si simple contact l'ébranlait.

« Pourquoi ? » insista-t-il.

Elle avait ses yeux braqués sur ses doigts qui entouraient son petit poignet et les releva, un peu déboussolée. Elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre pied rapidement.

« N'insiste pas Max, s'il te plaît »

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il d'un ton qui ne vous laisse pas le choix.

De plus, il la regardait avec tellement d'intensité qu'elle se sentait vraiment défaillir. Et à la minute où elle ouvrit la bouche, elle sut que rien ne serait jamais plus pareil, seulement elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec ce poids sur le cœur.

« Parce que… parce que je suis tellement amoureuse de toi Max, que j'en perd la raison, voila pourquoi ! Parce que la moindre petite attention de ta part fait partir mon cœur en looping… parce ce que je crève de jalousie chaque fois que je te vois avec une autre fille ! Et parce que je sais que ça risque de gâcher toutes ces années d'amitié qu'on a construites toi et moi. Voila pourquoi, il ne valait mieux pas que tu saches » dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Le jeune homme était tellement choqué, qu'il l'avait lâchée quand elle avait commencé sa tirade. Il la regardait, complètement ahuri par cet aveu. Et Cassandra laissait libre court à ses larmes désormais et elle continua, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter.

« Mais j'ai envie de prendre le risque tu comprends ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu éprouves à mon égard, mais je garde ça depuis si longtemps en moi… ça me ronge de l'intérieur, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je souffre Max ! Parce que je suis déchirée entre l'idée de te le dire et que tu éprouves les même sentiments pour moi… et l'idée de continuer comme je fais depuis tant de temps maintenant, ne rien te dire et laisser passer ma chance ! Ce serait trop bête ! Alors oui je prends le risque de t'avouer ce que je ressens pour toi, même si tu ne m'aime pas comme moi je t'aime, au moins je saurais où j'en suis tu comprends ? » pleura-t-elle.

Mais le jeune Malefoy, touché et perdu surtout, se sentait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors elle lui prit les mains.

« Est ce que tu comprends Max ? »

Il la regarda, troublé. Dire que la jeune fille ne l'ébranlait pas là, en cet instant, aurait été mentir. Dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, serait mentir, mais dire qu'il l'aimait, serait mentir aussi. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, tout simplement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Maxime Malefoy se sentait déstabilisé face à une fille ! Cela voulait sans doute dire quelque chose… Toutes ses pensées défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse et ils ne se quittaient pas du regard.

« Cassy… » réussi-t-il enfin à dire.

Sa voix était rauque, sa gorge était sèche. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ?

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi, c'est un fait incontestable… » dit-il cherchant ses mots.

Elle le lâcha.

« Mais ? »

« Je… tu… écoute ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de garçon tu entends ? Je ne veux pas de ce type de relation, l'amour pour moi c'est beaucoup trop tôt, je suis encore jeune et je veux profiter de cette jeunesse ! Je veux m'amuser, je ne veux pas me caser, pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller un jour en regrettant d'être passé à côté de plein de choses… » expliqua-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande » réfuta-t-elle.

« S'il te plaît, essaie de comprendre… je collectionne les aventures. Toutes ces filles avec qui je sors, ne sont que de passage dans ma vie. Toi et moi, on est lié d'une autre manière on ne peut pas se faire ça » refusa-t-il.

« Se faire quoi Max ? Explique-moi ! Parce que tu n'es pas clair du tout »

« Ne m'oblige pas à le dire… » implora-t-il presque.

« À dire quoi ? »

« … »

« Mais vas y ! »

« Je ne t'aime pas Cassy ! Du moins, pas comme tu l'espère » murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille ravala ses larmes, estimant qu'elle en avait assez versé pour la soirée et garda le silence quelques secondes.

« Mais moi, j'ai envie d'être plus qu'une simple amie d'enfance pour qui tu as de l'affection… » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« Cassy… » mais elle ne l'écouta pas, et continua de s'approcher.

« Même si tu ne m'aimes pas Max, je prendrais tout ce qui viendra de toi ! » dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus sensuelle en passant derrière lui.

« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, l'alcool te fais perdre la tête » dit-il la voix pourtant chancelante.

« Je veux que tu me regarde… je veux que tu me désire ! » dit-elle ignorant ses paroles, en effleurant son dos.

Il ne bougea pas et resta droit comme i. Il ferma les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à l'effet que produirait cette caresse fortuite et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout de ressentir ce genre de chose avec Cassandra. La jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas là pourtant. Poussée par un courage soudain, elle se colla à son dos, passant une main dans sa chemise. Max sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur se mettre à cogner.

« Ton cœur bat tellement vite… » dit-elle.

« Arrête » dit-il.

Cela sonnait comme un supplice. Comme s'il résistait à l'envie de lui sauter dessus, mais elle continua poussant l'audace encore plus loin, elle lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Je sais que tu aimes leur faire l'amour dans des endroits insolites… laisse moi être une de tes conquêtes Max… juste une fois… » dit-elle presqu'en lui embrassant le lobe de l'oreille.

Max canalisait ses émotions mais sentait toutes ses défenses sauter les unes après les autres. Il ne savait pas d'où elle tenait cette soudaine assurance, mais une chose était sûre, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il aurait voulut la repousser, lui dire qu'elle délirait complètement et qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Sauf que son corps parlait pour lui et que ses pieds refusaient de bouger.

« Je ne peux pas… » souffla-t-il en fermant encore les yeux.

« Pourquoi Max ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? » demanda-t-elle alors que ses mains parcouraient tout le haut de son corps.

N'y tenant plus, il se retourna. Tout deux ressentirent de l'excitation, comme si après une longue attente, leur frustration et leur souffrance allaient enfin s'envoler. Leurs yeux bleus s'accrochèrent immédiatement et des éclairs s'échangeaient presque entre les quatre prunelles tant la tension était à son comble. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Max la plaqua contre le mur, une main sur son visage, l'autre ayant relevé sa jambe dénudée par sa jupe.

Il se trouvait désormais en position de force, il n'avait qu'une étape à franchir… il avait son front contre le sien, ses lèvres presque sur les sienne et ne cessait de caresser son visage de son pouce, avec beaucoup d'excitation. Elle n'en menait pas large, pressant son bassin contre le sien, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans sa nuque elle l'incitait et le provoquait. Sa tête hésitait, s'approchait puis reculait, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Mais il lâcha sa jambe, sa main rejoignit l'autre sur le beau visage de la jeune fille. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, et l'échange fut encore plus intense au possible ! Il inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, elle y vit toujours le désir, mais beaucoup moins intense…

« Parce que je te respecte trop pour que tu sois 'une de plus' Cassandra » murmura-t-il.

Et au prix d'un grand effort pour lui qu'elle ne remarqua pas bien sûr, il la lâcha et retourna à la fête. Cassandra de son côté, reprit ses esprits. Elle se rendit seulement compte de tout ce qui venait de se produire. La pression fut si forte qu'elle s'autorisa à pleurer cette fois, si fort et si violement, qu'elle en tomba par terre.

Non décidément, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir à cette soirée !

OoO

« Hey regarde ! Elle a allumé la lampe ! » s'exclama Drago.

« Oui j'ai vu »

« Il est 4h00 du matin seulement » fit-il remarquer perplexe.

« Ça t'arrive jamais d'aller aux toilettes la nuit toi ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Il allait répondre quand ils entendirent hurler.

« Bon sang ! » pesta-t-il.

Ils transplannèrent directement dans l'appartement de Charlène. Quand ils atterrirent, elle leva le tisonnier qu'elle avait dans sa main, prête à les frapper avec, elle avait l'air complètement terrifiée.

« Wow wow, doucement, posez ça… » dit Drago en levant les main.

« Co… comment est ce que vous ? »

Tonks avait foncé dans la chambre et en revenait.

« Il a fui » dit-elle.

« Mais je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes l'autre cinglé de l'autre jour, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Baissez votre… truc s'il vous plait » demanda Drago prudent.

« Ne m'approchez pas ! » hurla-t-elle en reculant, levant encore plus haut le tisonnier.

« Du calme ! Nous avons entendu crier, alors nous sommes venus à votre secours est ce que vous connaissez votre agresseur ? »

« Non… j'avais laissé la fenêtre de la salle de bain ouverte, il a du entrer par la. J'ai entendu du bruit, je me suis levée et je l'ai frappé à la tête. Ensuite vous êtes venu » expliqua-t-elle à toute vitesse.

« Une minute… comment êtes vous arrivé ici ? Et comment se fait-il que vous m'aillez entendu crier à cette heure de la nuit ? »

« Nous vous surveillons à chaque instant Charlène » expliqua doucement Tonks.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que vous m'espionnez ? » s'égosilla-t-elle.

« Écoutez, vous êtes en danger ! Et comme vous ne voulez rien entendre quand on vous l'explique, nous n'avons pas le choix » s'impatienta Drago.

« Sortez de chez moi ! » fulmina-t-elle.

« Essayez de comprendre… quelqu'un en a après vous maintenant » tenta à nouveau Tonks.

Mais la jeune femme n'en eu cure, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Dehors »

« Vous faites une erreur, c'est pour vous protéger voyons ! Si au moins vous nous laissiez vous montrer… »

« Fichez-moi le camps tout de suite ! Vous êtes des grands malades, ce n'est pas parce que je tire les cartes que je crois forcément en la magie, votre histoire à dormir debout gardez la pour vous, allez vous faire soignez, faites ce que vous voulez, mais laissez moi tranquille ! DEHORS ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Bien, si la magie n'existe pas, alors expliquez moi rationnellement ce qu'il va se passer dans la seconde ! » ragea Drago qui disparut sous les yeux éberlué de Charlène.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit de peu.

« T'es content ? »

« Cette fille est têtue ! » répliqua Drago.

« Ça reste une moldue Drago ! C'est la règle première de notre métier : protéger notre monde. Si elle n'est pas prête, tu ne dois pas lui forcer la main, laisse lui du temps »

« Du temps je n'en ai pas d'accord ! » cria-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher pour regarder sa collègue.

« Cette fille va se faire tuer dans moins de trois semaines maintenant, je ne peux pas l'emmener de force, elle ne veut rien écouter, qu'est ce que je dois faire, la laisser mourir ? »

« Je sais que c'est frustrant… mais crois moi après ce qu'elle vient de voir, j'imagine qu'elle ne sera plus aussi butée à notre prochaine rencontre » dit-elle.

Il soupira.

« Comment as-t-il fait pour entrer ? »

« Tu oublies que c'est un sorcier aussi »

« C'est vrai… il faut redoubler de vigilance. Il ne reviendra pas aujourd'hui, mais il reviendra. Il va falloir doubler les renforts la nuit. Deux devant et deux derrière, j'enverrai un mot à Harry » termina-t-il.

Il ne fut pas mécontent de retrouver la quiétude de son lit quand il rentra ce matin là. Il se glissa dans les draps et soupira de contentement quand il s'allongea aux côtés de sa femme. Celle-ci remua, se retourna et se pelotonna contre lui. Il referma son bras sur elle et s'endormit dans cette position, le visage apaisé.

OoO

Thomas, qui s'était finalement décidé à venir à cette soirée, entra dans la salle où la fête battait son plein. Il chercha Cassandra du regard, car s'il était là c'était beaucoup pour elle ! Il ne la trouva pas, mais repéra Ted qui discutait avec Maryline.

« Salut »

« Ah salut Thomas ! » Teddy l'accueillit chaleureusement, à la différence de Max.

« Tu as vu Cassy ? »

« Elle est sortie avec Max, mais n'est pas revenue » répondit Ravel qui avait entendu.

Or, le jeune homme repéra Max avec une autre fille sur la piste de danse.

« Il y a longtemps ? »

« Environ une heure, peut être un peu plus » confia Ravel.

Le visage de Thomas changea légèrement.

« Je crois qu'elle a besoin de toi » confia Ted qui avait comprit la situation.

Thomas hocha la tête et ressortit. Il marcha quelques minutes quand il entendit pleurer. Elle était là, toujours appuyée contre le mur, ses genoux repliés contre elle, la tête dans ses bras. Et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Quand elle releva la tête alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, son cœur rata un battement !

« Oh Cassy » dit-il peiné.

Aussitôt, il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne protesta pas et bien au contraire, s'y jeta corps et âmes pleurant de plus belle. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, il l'avait bien comprit. Il resta là à la bercer, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme, sans parler, ni protester. Elle s'accrochait tellement fort à sa chemise, tellement fort à lui. Peu à peu, ses sanglots s'apaisèrent, ses doigts se desserrèrent elle ne pleurait plus. Alors il put enfin bouger, la redresser pour la regarder.

« Je suis désolée, tu dois me trouver ridicule » dit-elle les yeux vraiment bouffis.

« Pas du tout » murmura-t-il.

« Tout ça pour… » elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

« Un idiot » termina-t-il à sa place.

Elle le regarda un peu surprise qu'il ait comprit.

« Je sais que ce n'est certainement pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre, mais tu mérites bien mieux que lui Cassy »

Elle baissa la tête pour cacher son malaise, mais il la lui releva. Elle avait de nouveau les yeux plein de larmes.

« Je suis là moi. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, jamais tu entends ? Je tiens beaucoup à toi et je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, surtout pas à cause de lui ! S'il est trop bête pour se rendre compte à quel point tu es belle, intelligente et qu'il laisse passer une chance en or de vivre une histoire extraordinaire aux côtés d'une fille extraordinaire, alors tant pis pour lui » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La dernière phrase la fit un peu sourire.

« Moi, je ne laisserais pas passer ma chance et je ne la cèderais à personne » continua-t-il sérieusement.

Elle continuait de le regarder, elle se sentait perdue. Elle venait de faire une déclaration peu banale et s'était faite gentiment remballée et voilà que maintenant, on lui faisait une déclaration. Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi penser, d'autant plus que le fait qu'aimer Max ne lui empêchait pas d'être très attirée par Thomas.

« Écoute… » dit-elle.

« Chut… je sais. Tu dois reprendre tes esprits, tout ça va trop vite pour toi. Je sais que tu l'aimes profondément, même s'il est trop abruti pour le comprendre et que tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu ressens pour moi… mais j'attendrais le bon moment. Là en l'occurrence ça ne l'est pas, mais maintenant que tes yeux sont grands ouverts, tu vas pouvoir t'épanouir Cassandra Holhund, et je serais là »

Elle lui sourit et lui embrassa tendrement la joue.

« Merci » dit-elle sincèrement.

« Allé viens, je te raccompagne » dit-il en l'aidant à se lever.

« Allons faire un tour dehors tu veux bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ! »

Ils se promenèrent jusqu'au petit matin, sans reparler de 'l'épisode Max'. comme deux amis de longue date. Ils bavardèrent jusqu'à pas d'heure et quand elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer, elle se décida à rentrer. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et s'est sur le coin des lèvres qu'ils se dirent au revoir.

OoO

Au petit matin, il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la salle sur demande, la fête touchait à sa fin. Quand Victoire rentra dans son dortoir, elle aperçut le lit vide de Cassandra. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée, se disant d'abord que son amie était rentrée plus tôt comme elle faisait souvent, mais en voyant son lit elle se posa des questions. Elle redescendit dans la salle commune et partit à sa recherche. Elle chercha partout, sans succès. Elle revint à la tour Gryffondor, très inquiète et monta réveiller ses amis. Ils se réunirent dans la salle commune.

« Elle a disparut ! »

« Relaax Vic' tu vas nous faire une crise » répliqua Max.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Max ! »

« Ça va ! Cassandra est une grande fille tu sais »

« Elle est fragile en ce moment, tu n'imagine pas ce qu'elle endure »

« Oh je t'en prie pas encore Victoire ! Je suis crevé on en reparlera plus tard ok ? Elle finira bien par rentrer, tu t'inquiète pour rien »

« Si tu ouvrais un peu plus les yeux, tu verrais qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle veut faire paraître ! » pesta-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait une boulette.

Même Ted grimaça.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Max qui commençait à comprendre.

« J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, laisse tomber d'accord ? Tu as raison, elle va rentrer » essaya d'esquiver la rouquine.

« Parce que vous êtes au courant ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« De la nature des sentiments de Cassandra à mon égard » dit-il.

« Parce que toi aussi tu es courant ? » répliqua Victoire très surprise.

Max soupira, fit demi tour et s'assit.

« Oui » murmura-t-il.

« Elle t'as parlé ? » demanda Ted.

« On peu dire ça » approuva Max.

« Et ? » s'impatienta Victoire.

« Et rien d'accord ? Cassy est mon amie et ça ne changera pas ! »

« Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée ! Non mais quel crétin ! »

« Je ne vais pas me forcer Victoire enfin ! » s'énerva Max.

« Oh la ferme ! Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas comprendre que tu es amoureux d'elle Max ! Tu as peur, c'est tout ! »

« N'importe quoi » réfuta-t-il.

« Cessez de vous disputer d'accord ? » intervint la voix de Cassandra.

Ils se retournèrent et Max eu un énorme pincement au cœur quand il la vit. Elle ne pleurait pas souvent, mais là elle avait les yeux tellement gonflés, qu'il se demandait comment elle faisait pour les garder ouverts ! Et en plus, c'était de sa faute.

« Cassy ! » s'exclama Victoire choquée.

« Ça va Vic', je vais bien. Je ne veux pas vous mêler à tout ça. C'est entre Max et moi. Non pas que ça ne vous regarde pas, mais on est avant tout amis et je ne veux pas que vous preniez parti. Donc oubliez cette nuit et faites comme d'habitude s'il vous plait » dit-elle d'une voix rauque et calme.

Les trois autre se regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

« Très bien comme tu veux » dit Vic'.

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras, avant de monter se coucher. Ted suivit, lui glissa un mot réconfortant à l'oreille, ce qui provoqua un nouveau flot d'émotion en tout genre chez la jeune fille, qui refoula ses larme tant bien que mal et monta se coucher lui aussi. Elle resta plantée là un moment à le regarder et lui, n'osa pas bouger non plus. Pourtant, il avait envie de lui dire plein de choses, mais rien ne vint. Quand il la vit tourner les talons, il paniqua. Il fallait absolument qu'ils se parlent, ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là.

« Cassy… » murmura-t-il en se levant.

Elle s'arrêta, essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

« Non ! Laisse moi tranquille Max tu veux ? Pas ce soir… » dit-elle les sanglots dans la voix.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il ne sachant pas quoi dire face à la détresse qu'il provoquait chez elle.

« Ne le soit pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, ça m'apprendras. Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça et passer à autre chose, alors tu m'excuse mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir »

« Très bien » murmura-t-il vraiment perdu.

Elle ne s'était pas retournée et il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu tenir sans la prendre dans ses bras s'il l'avait vue. Elle reprit sa marche et disparut dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir, il en fit de même.

Le quatuor ne serait plus jamais le même désormais.

_See the reason in your eyes / __Je vois la raison dans tes yeux__  
__Give an answer to the why / __Donne une réponse à mes questions__  
__Your eyes are haunting me / __Tes yeux me hantent_

À suivre…

* * *

Voila voila ! Pauvre Cassandra je lui en fais voir hein… au moins comme ça, elle est fixée ! Ou pas… lol j'aimerais avoir vos pronostics ! Thomas/Cassy ? Max jaloux ? Ted/Maryline ? Victoire jalouse ? :P qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le couple Drago/Hermione est en paix mais pour combien de temps ? Soyez au rendez vous pour le prochain surtout, parce que les choses vont se corser ! Il va y avoir un drame… je n'en dis pas plus ! À bientôt et merci à tous de continuer à me suivre malgré le temps d'attente !

Une chtite review ? Ayez pitié de moi ! Faites moi plaisir, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais encore sur le net, ça serait bien que ma messagerie soit blindée de review ! lol de quoi m'occuper deux bonnes heures pour répondre ! lol je plaisante bien sûr.

Bisou bisou

Jess

PS: les paroles concernent Cassy ^^


	13. Ch11 Protection et conséquences

Bonjour à tous mes chers lecteurs ! Quel plaisir de pouvoir à nouveau publier un chapitre. Est-ce que des excuses vous suffisent encore pour le temps que je mets à publier ? Pour ma défense, j'ai de gros problèmes de santé :-/ qui s'arrangent lentement mais sûrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, le blabla sera comme toujours à la fin, je vous laisse immédiatement découvrir le chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** faut se faire une raison, tout appartient à JK Rowling enfin, presque tout ^^

**Chanson : **_Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol._

* * *

**Marine :****Génial comme toujours et je veux la suite! **_Merchiii voici ! _**Bonne continuation**

**Barbiie : Salut! comme d'habitude, j'ai adoré! je trouve que Max est un peu débile  
mais bon... **_Ahahah Max est un gougeât ! _** Dans ce chapitre, va savoir pourquoi, j'ai aprecié Thomas (il est trop mignon avec Cassy!) **_lol il va falloir l'apprécier d'avantage j'en ai bien peur_** et pour Ted et Vic' ben, je veux qu'ils se remettent ensemble (forcément) mais pas tout de suite... :) **_on verra :-)_** gros bisous! j'espère que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue... bonne courage! Bisous **_Malheureusement l'attente était longue, je sais toutes mes excuses je fais de mon mieux promis ! Bisou_

* * *

Ch.11. Protection et conséquences.

We'll do it all / _Nous ferons tout_  
Everything / _Tout_  
On our own / _Tous seuls_  
We don't need / _Nous n'avons besoin_  
Anything / _De rien_  
Or anyone / _Ni de personne_

Dans la pénombre de la rue, deux silhouettes se tenaient devant l'immeuble de Charlène. Il était tard dans la nuit, il faisait froid. Si bien qu'en respirant, les deux aurors qui surveillaient l'appartement, sortaient de la buée de leur bouche qui s'évaporait dans le ciel dépourvu d'étoiles.

« Drago est au bord de l'apoplexie t'es au courant ? » c'était Ron.

« J'ai entendu ça… en même temps, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps à cette demoiselle et nous ne pouvons rien faire contre sa volonté ! Drago est très impulsif et impatient, il a peur… Charlène est un être humain et derrière son caractère de cochon, notre cher collègue cache tout de même une grande sensibilité » c'était Harry.

Les deux meilleurs amis étaient de gardes aujourd'hui pour surveiller l'avant de l'immeuble, tandis que deux autres aurors surveillaient quant à eux l'arrière.

« J'ai toujours su que c'était un adorable nounours » se moqua Ron.

Cela fit sourire Harry.

« Il prend les choses très à cœur et l'angoisse peut parfois le rendre à cran, j'ai eu le rapport de Tonks sur la dernière garde qu'elle a fait avec lui il y a une semaine environ, notre protégée les a flanqué à la porte » Ron grimaça.

« C'est vrai qu'il a raison, qu'est ce qu'on va faire si elle ne retrouve pas la raison ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Je n'en sais absolument rien… il faudrait déjà qu'elle accepte de nous écouter » répondit le Survivant.

« C'est surtout qu'il est 5h du matin et que ça gèle tu vois ! » ironisa Ron en claquant des dents.

Harry sourit encore.

« Aussi oui » approuva-t-il.

« T'as entendu ? » demanda le roux.

« Non quoi ? »

« Des pas ! » ils s'apprêtèrent tout deux à dégainer leur baguette quand ils se ravisèrent.

Charlène s'avançait vers eux, en peignoir et petite pantoufles, cheveux en batailles. Elle tenait deux tasses fumantes dans ses mains.

« Bonjour messieurs »

« Euh… bonjour Charlène » répondit Harry peu sûr.

La jeune fille sourit.

« Je me suis dit que du café vous ferait du bien avec ce froid »

Elle leur tendit les tasses qu'ils acceptèrent.

« Comment savez-vous… » commença Ron.

« Ça fait une semaine que je vous observe de ma fenêtre tout les jours » le coupa-t-elle.

« Nous faisons ça pour votre bien Charlène »

« J'ai pourtant du mal à comprendre vous savez »

« Je comprends, mais vous devez nous croire » insista Harry.

La jeune fille regarda les deux amis indécise.

« Vous voulez entrer un moment ? » proposa-t-elle.

Les deux aurors se regardèrent.

« Avec plaisir » répondit Ron.

Ainsi donc ils suivirent la jeune fille à l'intérieur de son appartement. Elle les invita à s'installer.

« C'est très accueillant chez vous » s'exclama Ron avec entrain.

« Merci » sourit-elle.

« Vous dites nous observer depuis une semaine ? » demanda Harry.

« En effet oui. Vos collègues sont venus la semaine dernière et je dois dire que depuis leur visite, je suis un peu… perplexe. Qu'est ce que vous êtes exactement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Des sorciers » répondit simplement Harry.

« Oui, mais des sorciers… c'est vaste ça »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent à nouveau. Ils se mirent à lui expliquer ce qu'était leur monde, ce qu'il avait connu avec Voldemort, l'après Voldemort, Poudlard… puis ils en vinrent aux traqueurs et lui expliquèrent en détail qui était Cassy et ce qu'elle avait vu en rêve. Un silence suivit l'explication.

« Wow » finit par dire Charlène.

« Écoutez, je sais que ça fait beaucoup à assimiler, mais tout ce que nous venons de vous expliquer est vrai et nous avons un moyen de plus de vous le prouver si vous n'êtes pas convaincue, j'espère juste ne pas en arriver là » soupira Harry.

« Quel moyen ? » demanda-t-elle intéressée.

« Nous pouvons vous montrer ce qu'il vous arrivera d'ici une semaine si vous ne nous suivez pas » répondit Ron.

« Et ce n'est pas joli à voir » compléta Harry.

La jeune fille se leva l'air indécise.

« Ok. En admettant que je vous crois… que va-t-il se passer si je décide d'accepter votre protection ? »

« Vous viendriez avec nous dans un des endroits les plus sûr du monde magique »

« Poularde c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron éclata de rire.

« _Poudlard_ oui. L'école de magie. Il y a là bas, deux aurors qui sont prêts à vous protéger » répondit Harry.

Elle soupira.

« Et combien de temps cela durera-t-il ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Le temps que nous coincions ce fou furieux »

Elle soupira à nouveau.

« Très bien… je vous fais confiance. Il faut que je trouve une excuse à fournir à l'université et l'hôpital et je veux prendre mon violon ! »

« Naturellement. Je suis content que vous nous suiviez Charlène, nous commencions à nous faire beaucoup de soucis »

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

« Donnez moi quelques minutes, je rassemble quelques affaires, donne quelque coup de téléphone et je vous suis »

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, elle revenait habillée et fin prête.

« Bien, le voyage risque d'être disons… mouvementé » la prévint Harry.

« Oh ! On va disparaître comme l'autre sorcier de la semaine dernière ? »

« Oui mais c'est loin d'être agréable mademoiselle j'aime autant vous avertir » répondit-il.

« Ah… »

« Accrochez vous bien à moi d'accord et ne me lâchez sous aucun prétexte, mon collègue se chargera de vous amener votre valise » dit-il.

« Bien »

Elle s'accrocha à lui le cœur battant d'excitation. Elle allait entrer dans un nouveau monde, totalement inconnu pour elle, même si elle avait un petit don extralucide, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à découvrir. Ils disparurent dans un plop avec toutes les sensations que l'on peut ressentir lors d'un transplannage qui ne dura pas. Aussi vite elle avait senti ses pieds se dérober de la terre ferme, aussi vite elle la sentit à nouveau. Elle lâcha Harry la respiration haletante et se pencha en avant.

« Je sais ce n'est pas très agréable la première fois » compatit Harry.

« C'est effectivement très remuant » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle leva les yeux sur l'immense grille qui représentait l'entrée de Poudlard et regarda Harry tracer un drôle de symbole dans les airs avant que les grilles ne s'ouvrent.

« Venez » dit-il en l'invitant à entrer.

Elle franchit le seuil et son corps entier ressentis l'afflux de magie qui la transperça au sens littéraire du terme, de part en part. Les grosses grilles se refermèrent dans un bruit sourd de ferrailles et elle marcha aux cotés du Survivant d'un pas un peu craintif. Quand elle aperçut le château imposant, elle se rapprocha de lui et s'agrippa à son bras. Harry s'arrêta et regarda sa main. Elle s'en rendit compte, et se recula un peu gênée.

« Pardon » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur Charlène, ici vous serez en sécurité croyez moi » elle hocha la tête et il tendit le bras.

Elle n'hésita pas, lui prit la main qu'il lui tendait et ils entrèrent dans l'école.

OoO

Cassandra entendit le son de son réveil et l'envoya valser à travers le dortoir. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle faisait dans ses rêves… elle se redressa dans son lit et flingua l'appareil magique qui ne cessait de piailler, du regard avant de faire un geste désinvolte avec sa baguette. L'effet fut immédiat et le calme revint dans le dortoir. Elle s'étira tel un chat et ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin.

« Il y a des jours où je le jetterait bien par la fenêtre ton truc » c'était Maryline.

Cassy sourit.

« Et moi donc ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Cassandra avait prit l'habitude de se lever plus tôt, pour jouir de la salle de bain immédiatement. Il n'y avait que deux douches pour tout le dortoir et elle n'aimait pas se mettre en retard. Maryline avait finit par prendre le rythme de la jolie blonde puisqu'elle entendait de toute façon son réveil. Quand elle eu finit et qu'elle sortit enroulée dans une serviette, Cassandra se posta devant le miroir pour se brosser les dents et se sécher les cheveux. Maryline ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

« Tu vas à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard fin de semaine ? » demanda Maryline.

« Pas toi ? » répondit la blonde.

« En générale je n'y vais pas, mais cette fois ci… je ne sais pas encore » répondit-elle évasive.

« Figure toi que cette fois ci je n'avais pas très envie non plus, mais Thomas m'a invité à passer l'après midi avec lui » sourit Cassandra.

« Semerson ? Excellent choix ! » rigola Maryline.

Sa bonne humeur se répercuta sur Cassy qui sourit aussi.

« Dis-moi Cassandra ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est ce que tu crois que Ted accepterais si je lui demandais de m'accompagner vendredi ? » grimaça Maryline après quelque minutes de silence.

« Et bien… je pense effectivement qu'il y a de fortes chances que oui. Essaye tu verras » proposa-t-elle.

« Ouais… » fit-elle mal à l'aise.

Les deux jeunes filles terminèrent de se préparer en silence et descendirent toutes les deux dans la salle commune, alors que leurs condisciples de chambres commençaient seulement à se préparer.

« Je lui demanderais si tu veux ? » fit Cassandra arrivée en bas.

« Hein ? Oh non ! Je me débrouillerais bien c'est gentil à toi » refusa-t-elle.

« Comme tu veux. Tiens quand on parle du loup »

« Salut les filles ! » s'exclama la voix enjouée de Ted.

« Salut ! T'es bien matinal dis donc ! » fit Cassy.

Ted grimaça quelque peu.

« Je n'ai pas très bien dormi à vrai dire » dit-il de manière suggestive.

« Ah… » comprit Cassy.

Effectivement, Ted étant le fils d'un lycanthrope, avait hérité en quelque sorte d'une espèce de particularité de Remus. Il n'avait pas l'instinct de loup, ne se transformait pas et cela n'arriverait jamais d'ailleurs, mais les nuit de pleine lune, il ne dormait pour ainsi dire pas et ce depuis sa naissance. Sans doute les gènes… Max suivit de peu son ami.

« Salut » dit-il encore à moitié endormi.

Cassy lui répondit d'un sourire un peu crispé et fut soulagée de voir la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir sur Victoire.

« Bien ! Je vous laisse, on se voit plus tard » s'empressa d'esquiver Maryline.

Elle savait que Victoire ne la portait pas dans son cœur et ne voulait pas envenimer les choses.

« Salut les gars ! On y va ? » s'exclama Victoire tout sourire.

Et la grande salle du château se peupla peu à peu d'élèves qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Les professeurs arrivèrent au comptes goûte également pour la plupart encore dans leur coussin. Hermione venait d'arriver avec Jessie pour prendre son petit déjeuner lorsque Harry débarqua dans la grande salle.

« Tiens… qui est cette jeune fille ? » questionna la jeune femme.

Drago occupé à donner à manger à sa fille, redressa la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Du soulagement » répondit son mari.

À la table des Gryffons, Cassandra qui beurrait sa tartine, arrêta son geste et regarda la jeune fille blonde passer devant leur table. Elle avait l'air intimidée et suivait Harry sans broncher.

« Et ben quoi ? On dirait que t'as vu un mort ! » s'exclama Victoire.

« Qui est ce ? » questionna Max.

« C'est la fille de mon rêve » répondit Cassy.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle alors ! » renchérit Ted.

Quand Charlène arriva devant la table des professeurs, elle eu un petit sourire gêné en apercevant le visage de Drago.

« Charlène… quelle bonne surprise » dit-il.

« Votre collègue à su trouver les arguments » répondit-elle.

« L'important est que vous êtes là, c'est bien. Je vous présente ma femme Hermione et notre fille Jessie, vous avez faim ? »

« Enchantée madame, volontiers j'avalerais bien quelque chose » accepta-t-elle.

« Bien, je vous la laisse elle est entre de bonnes mains, je vais m'entretenir avec le directeur pour lui expliquer la situation. Bon appétit »

Charlène prit place auprès des époux Malefoy et sursauta lorsqu'une assiette et des couverts apparurent sur la table. Hermione lui sourit.

« Rassurez vous, on s'y fait très vite. Je proviens de votre monde et il m'a fallut m'adapter aussi mais la nourriture est excellente ne vous arrêtez pas à l'aspect des choses ici » expliqua-t-elle.

La jeune fille lui servit un sourire un peu crispé et commença à manger avec appétit.

« Drago je peux vous posez une question ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Je vous écoute »

« Vous m'avez dit que c'est grâce à une jeune fille que vous aviez su ce qui allait m'arriver. Est-ce qu'elle est ici ? »

« C'est Cassandra, une amie de mon fils, vous voyez là bas ? C'est elle » lui indiqua Drago.

La jeune fille se leva à sa surprise et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor.

« Bonjour… Cassandra c'est ça ? »

La jeune fille et ses amis regardèrent Charlène.

« Bonjour oui c'est moi »

« Je m'appelle Charlène et je voudrais te remercier » dit-elle.

« Me… me remercier ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

« J'ai apparemment échappé à une mort cruelle grâce à toi, alors merci » sourit-elle.

« A ton service » répondit Cassandra.

« Ça vous dirait de visiter le château mademoiselle ? » Charlène se tourna vers Max et sourit.

« Volontiers, j'ai du temps à tuer maintenant » rigola-t-elle.

Max sourit et se leva. Il lui fit un baise main et se présenta en riant.

« Maxime Malefoy mes amis m'appellent Max. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine… » dit-il en lui présentant son bras.

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'ils s'en allaient tout les deux vers les couloirs du château.

OoO

Pour passer son temps, Charlène avait assisté à tout les cours de la journée. Max s'était chargé entre chaque heure de cours, de lui faire visiter le château. Elle se sentait finalement très à l'aise dans ce milieu. Elle trouvait sincèrement Max et ses amis très gentils et attentionnés à son égard. Elle n'oubliait pas la menace qui pesait sur ses épaules, mais elle sentait qu'elle apprécierait son séjour ici. Aussi, même aux repas, elle s'installa à la table des Rouge et or. À dire vrai, elle avait à peine trois ans de plus qu'eux pour la plupart. Elle trouvait ce monde tellement fascinant qu'elle ne cessait de poser des questions.

« Au fait, vous faites quoi pour vendredi, vous venez tous à Pré-au-Lard ? » questionna Victoire avec engouement.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Charlène.

« C'est le village à côté de l'école » répondit Ted.

« Oh… j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux que je ne sorte pas de l'enceinte de l'école » grimaça Charlène déçue.

« Je crois que mon père ne sera pas d'accord effectivement » approuva Max.

« Alors ? Vous venez ? » insista Victoire.

« Oui, Thomas m'a demandé si je l'accompagnais, j'ai accepté » répondit Cassandra.

« Voyez vous ça ! Et tu me cachais ça toi ? » s'exclama la rouquine d'un air taquin.

« Ça ne t'embête pas au moins ? » grimaça la jeune fille.

Victoire regarda Max qui écoutait la conversation d'une oreille très attentive et sourit.

« Pas le moins du monde ! Je passerais l'après midi avec Teddy » dit-elle tout naturellement.

Celui-ci remua sur sa chaise, assez mal à l'aise.

« Euh et bien c'est-à-dire que j'ai dit à Maryline que j'irais avec elle Vic', mais tu es la bienvenue tu sais » répondit Ted embarrassé.

Cassy et Max ressentir la tension en un quart de seconde. C'est le temps qu'il fallut au visage de Victoire pour changer de couleur et d'aspect.

« Non merci, j'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle… excusez moi, j'ai une interro à préparer » dit-elle en se levant.

Et elle les planta la.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » s'étonna Charlène qui avait ressentit le malaise elle aussi.

« Oh… c'est une longue histoire » répondit Max.

« Et sinon mec tu fais quoi toi ? » demanda Ted pour changer de sujet.

« Je crois que je vais rester ici avec Charlène » dit-il la faisant sourire.

« Oh ne change pas tes projets pour moi, il n'y a pas de raison » dit-elle un peu embarrassée.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mes amis sont en bonne compagnie et je suis sûr que Victoire saura se trouver quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, je suis tout à toi pour vendredi » sourit-il.

Cassy regarda Teddy et leva les yeux au ciel. Il fit semblant de jouer du violon, ça la fit rire.

« Bon allé moi aussi j'ai des choses à réviser, à plus tard les garçons et Charlène, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux compter aussi sur moi » dit-elle souriante.

« Merci Cassandra »

« Je t'en prie » répondit la blonde avant de s'éclipser.

Discrètement, Max la regarda s'éloigner.

OoO

« Voilà pour toi » Hermione revenait de la chambre avec une couverture et un coussin.

Charlène avait tenu à dormir dans le canapé. Le fait qu'ils la protégeaient d'une mort certaine, lui suffisait amplement, elle avait insisté pour ne pas tout chambouler par son arrivée et dormirait donc dans le salon des appartements Malefoy. Elle tenait Jessie dans ses bras. Le bébé venait de s'endormir.

« Merci Mme Malefoy »

« Oh s'il te plaît, appelle moi Hermione »

Charlène lui sourit.

« On dirait que ma fille t'as adoptée »

« Elle est tellement jolie et très sage, on la croquerait » répondit la jeune fille.

« Qui veut croquer quoi ? » demanda Drago qui sortait de la salle de bain.

« On parlait de Jessie »

Drago prit un faux air inquiet.

« Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'expose jeune fille avec de tels propos » s'exclama-t-il.

Charlène interrogea Hermione du regard. Celle-ci rigola.

« Max est fou de sa petite sœur, c'est incroyable ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il l'aime plus que nous ! » s'exclama Drago.

« Dis pas de bêtise » sourit Hermione.

« C'est plutôt bien » intervint Charlène.

« Oui pour l'instant, mais quand elle sera en âge elle finira par l'envoyer sur les roses je crois » pouffa Hermione.

« Vu sous cet angle… »

« Donne la moi, je vais la coucher » fit Drago.

Il prit la petite endormie et la porta à sa chambre. Il se pencha sur Hermione et l'embrassa. Quand il revint, Charlène était en pyjama, lové dans la couverture une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main.

« Tu t'adapte plutôt vite » fit remarquer Drago.

« Y paraît que c'est dans ma nature » rit Charlène.

« À propos mon ange, je suis chaperon de la sortie de vendredi au village, tu pourrais t'occuper de Jessie ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je suis désolée Mia, je suis coincé au bureau toute la journée ! Demande à Max il ne refusera pas » proposa Drago.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu » fit-elle embêtée.

« Euh, il reste ici avec moi, puisque je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller » grimaça Charlène.

« Oh… dans ce cas je demanderais à Ted, ou Vic' ou Cassy, je verrais » sourit Hermione.

« Bien, les filles moi je vais me coucher »

« Et moi aussi. Bonne nuit Charlène »

« Bonne nuit ! »

OoO

Quand Max rentra ce soir là dans la salle commune, Cassy lisait dans le canapé. Il inspira un grand coup et s'avança vers elle. Il s'assit à ses côtés et jeta un œil à son livre.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh… euh, un livre que ma tante m'a donné »

Irrémédiablement, les yeux de Max furent attirés vers les gants qui cachaient les mains de la jeune fille.

« Et les cours se passe bien avec tes tantes ? »

« De mieux en mieux oui, maintenant on passe aux choses un peu plus sérieuses, d'où ce livre » grimaça-t-elle.

« Qui parle de ? » s'intéressa-t-il.

« Tu te souviens que j'ai la faculté de séparer mon esprit de mon corps ? »

« Oui »

« C'est aussi très dangereux »

« Ça je le sais aussi » grimaça-t-il à son tour au souvenir.

« C'est pourtant quelque chose que je dois apprendre à maîtriser, tout est dans ce livre. Ça me fiche la frousse » frissonna-t-elle.

« Je te comprends… elles ne devraient pas tant t'en demander » dit-il doucement.

« Oh je n'ai pas à me plaindre tu sais, elles sont géniales avec moi, même si elles me cachent des choses »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai la sensation qu'elles ne me disent pas tout »

« Je crois que tu prends tout ça beaucoup trop à cœur Cassy, tu devrais prendre un peu de recul par rapport à tes pouvoirs et y aller doucement »

« Je n'ai plus le temps, après il sera trop tard »

« Tu peux quand même prendre cinq minutes pour écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra. Elle ne répondit pas, lui laissant le champ libre.

« D'abord je te demande pardon. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est de te voir pleurer et encore moins à cause de moi ! » commença-t-il.

Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Teddy qui débarqua en mettant les pieds dans le plat, comme d'habitude !

« Bonne nuit les garçons, je monte me coucher » dit-elle précipitamment avant de s'échapper dans son dortoir, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

OoO

Finalement, Victoire avait accepté avec plaisir de garder Jessie durant sa sortie.

« Mais tu es sûre ? Je pourrais rester avec toi, tu es toute seule » demanda Cassandra vraiment embêtée alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à partir pour Pré-au-Lard.

« Ça va pas non ? Et ton rendez vous alors ? Non, non, non ! Tu passes l'après midi avec Thomas et moi je resterais avec Hermione, ça ne me dérange pas » refusa Vic'.

Cassy lui sourit et elles se rendirent toutes les deux à l'entrée du château. Une foule d'élèves s'y trouvaient déjà, prêts à partir. En cette fin novembre, on pouvait apercevoir les premiers flocons de neige tomber au dehors. Hermione faisait le dernier comptage des élèves avant de partir. Cassy aperçut Thomas qui lui sourit de toute sa splendeur. Elle sourit en retour.

« Sincèrement Cassy arrête de te poser des questions, tu aurais tort de ne pas saisir ta chance » fit Victoire malicieusement.

Cassy lui lança un regard rieur et partit rejoindre Thomas. Victoire la vit l'embrasser sur la joue et lui prendre le bras tout en se mettant en marche. Elle vit Max un peu plus loin la regarder d'un air étrange. Quand elle passa devant lui pour sortir, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire

« C'est toi qui l'as cherché Don Juan » et elle sortit.

Elle passa à coté de Ted et Maryline en les ignorants totalement et arriva près d'Hermione et Jessie.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir passer l'après midi avec nous ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Ça me fait plaisir, et puis qui pourrais refuser quoi que ce soit à ce regard si craquant » dit-elle.

Jessie dans sa poussette, riait joyeusement. Il faisait très froid, Hermione l'avait bien emmitouflée bonnet à pompon et gants en laine. Elle avait déjà le nez tout rouge.

« Ma fille rend tout le monde gaga ! Pire que son père » soupira-t-elle de manière théâtrale.

Ce qui fit rire Victoire.

OoO

« J'ai l'impression que Victoire était furieuse tout à l'heure » disait Maryline.

« Fais pas attention » répondit-il simplement.

Ils se baladaient dans les rues du village, tout en grignotant des sucreries achetées à la boutique un peu plus tôt.

« Après tout, j'ai longtemps traîné avec les filles qui les insultes et les méprisent régulièrement elle et Cassandra, ça se comprend » dit-elle.

« Détrompe-toi, ça n'a rien avoir avec ça »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh oui ! »

Comme un éclair de lucidité, elle venait de comprendre.

« Oh… ne me dis pas qu'elle est jalouse ? »

« J'ai bien peur que si » grimaça Ted.

« Je vois » dit-elle ennuyée.

« C'est elle qui a cherché cette situation, ne te sens pas responsable Mary'. Après tout, j'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux, je ne vais pas passer ma vie à l'attendre »

« Ça sonne pas très crédible venant de ta bouche » sourit-elle.

Il rit.

« J'essaye juste de tourner la page » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne voulut pas continuer sur cette pente. Elle voyait bien que ça le rendait triste.

« Alors comme ça on se fréquente ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Tu préfère un autre terme ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

« Ça me va bien comme ça. Tu sais, tout ça c'est un peu nouveau pour moi… j'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis » confia-t-elle.

« Il y a un début à tout » sourit-il.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, est ce que tu le sais au moins ? »

« On me l'a souvent dit ! »

« Vantard ! » dit-elle en lui tapant l'épaule.

« Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien » répondit-il.

« Voila enfin quelque chose qui sonne bien ! » rit-elle.

« Il recommence à neiger. Tu veux aller boire un pot quelque part ? » proposa-t-il.

« Avec plaisir ! »

Ils se mirent en chemin pour les Trois-balais sans plus tarder entre boutades et rire. Une amitié prenait doucement ses formes entre les deux jeunes.

OoO

De son côté, Cassandra passait une après midi vraiment très agréable. Thomas et elle avaient écumé les boutiques en tout genre, et marchaient à présent vers la place du village des paquets pleins les bras.

« Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je sais pas trop. Et toi ? »

« Ce que tu as envie » répondit-il.

« Je t'en ai assez fait voir Thomas, je ne connais pas beaucoup de garçons qui endureraient le shopping que je viens de te faire subir ! » dit-elle.

« Ce n'était pas si horrible tu sais » sourit-il.

Elle le regarda l'air perplexe.

« Bon d'accords… si tu y tiens, c'était très pénible vraiment » elle écarquilla les yeux et il éclata de rire.

« Je plaisante ! » dit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix.

« On pourrait se poser cinq minutes » proposa-t-elle.

« Sur la place il y a des bancs » dit-il en regardant au loin.

« Allons-y ! »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la place, Cassandra posa ses paquets à terre et s'affala sur le banc de bois. Il la regarda faire, subjugué par la jeune fille. Elle portait un bonnet noir, ses long cheveux blonds dépassaient, ses joues et son nez étaient rougis par le froid. Le bleu de ses yeux ressortait plus clair grâce au reflet du fin duvet de neige qui tombait depuis le matin. Le tout lui donnait un air enfantin qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel garçon un peu sensé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien… j'étais juste en train de me dire que tu est très belle » avoua-t-il en s'asseyant.

Son cœur rata un battement. Lui aussi avait le nez un peu rouge. Ses yeux noisette brillaient à la lueur du faible rayon de soleil qui essayait de transpercer les nuages et il avait vraiment un sourire à tomber par terre. Lui par contre, ne portait pas de couvre chef et ses court cheveux bruns, était couvert de petits flocons blancs, elle lui sourit.

« T'es pas mal dans ton genre »

« Je suis sérieux Cassy. Plus les jours passent, et plus je me rends compte que tu es indispensables dans ma vie » dit-il très sérieusement.

Elle perdit son sourire, gênée par cette soudaine déclaration. Il s'en rendit compte.

« Écoute je ne veux surtout pas te brusquer… je sais ce que tu ressens pour Max mais ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir dans le couloir quand je te consolais, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Alors je veux être aussi honnête que possible avec toi. Je ne veux rien te cacher. J'avais envie de te dire ça il y a quelque seconde et je l'ai fait. C'est naturel, je veux que tu sache exactement où j'en suis » dit-il.

Elle le regardait troublée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Et c'est la voix légèrement tremblante qu'elle lui demanda

« Et tu en es où ? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« En vérité, je crois… non je suis à peu près sûr que je suis amoureux de toi » avoua-t-il.

Et là, son cœur cogna encore plus fort contre ses côtes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de la séduire. Ils avaient même faillit s'embrasser une fois. Mais quelque chose la retenait, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle pensait à Max mais aussi à ce que Victoire lui avait dit le matin même. Bien sûr qu'elle était attirée par Thomas, elle en était même probablement amoureuse, mais elle se sentait surtout perdue et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre dans l'immédiat. En même temps, combien de temps allait-il l'attendre ?

« Hey… » dit-il doucement en lui caressant la joue, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Elle se recula »

« Je… » elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle aperçut alors deux silhouettes s'approcher et ne sut si elle fut soulagée ou au contraire contrariée. C'était deux jeunes filles qui étaient en sixième année à Serdaigle. Toutes les deux brunes de cheveux.

« Salut Thomas » celui-ci se retourna.

« Salut les filles »

« Dis, on se demandait… si tu veux, on… on pourrait aller boire un verre si ça t'intéresse ? » demanda la première ignorant royalement Cassandra.

Ce qui la vexa.

« Ça nous intéresse pas non » intervint-elle avant même que le jeune homme ai pu répondre.

« Toi la folle, on t'as pas causé » répliqua méchamment la fille.

Choquée, Cassandra se leva.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« T'as très bien compris ! »

« Wow les filles… du calme ! » fit Thomas en se levant à son tour pour se mettre entre elles.

« Viens Trish, je ne veux pas d'ennuis moi » dit la deuxième.

« Vous êtes gentilles, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas » dit Thomas.

« Très bien, peut être une autre fois » dit-elle.

« Même pas en rêve ! » cracha Cassy.

L'autre voulut répliquer, mais sa copine la retint et elles partirent.

Thomas se retourna. Cassy lui tournait le dos, elle essayait de se calmer. Lui par contre, sentait au creux de son estomac, des milliers de papillons, elle était jalouse ! Il s'approcha d'elle, elle se retourna.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Thomas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit mais… »

Il la coupa dans son élan, attrapant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. Surprise, elle se prit pourtant très vite au jeu en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent.

« Je… je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis, mais j'en ai assez d'être tout le temps déçue… j'aimerais être heureuse pour une fois et je crois que je… je suis aussi amoureuse de toi » avoua-t-elle à mi mots.

Il sourit encore et l'embrassa à nouveau.

OoO

« Ça va tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ? » demandait Hermione.

Elle et Victoire sortaient de la boutique de sucreries. Jessie dans sa poussette mordait son petit hochet l'air ravie.

« Pas du tout ! Cette enfant est vraiment un ange » souriait Victoire.

« C'est vrai » admit Hermione.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« C'est l'heure de rentrer »

« Déjà ! Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer » s'exclama la rouquine.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle entendit des cris un peu plus loin, une bande d'élèves qui visiblement se disputait.

« Attends moi là, j'en ai pour une seconde »

Victoire hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner. Elle se trouvait devant le magasin de robe de soirée. Elle se pencha à la hauteur de la poussette et parla au bébé qui l'écoutait très attentivement.

« Tu vois ces robes ? Un jour, ça sera toi qui en porteras une ! Tu vas rendre ton frère complètement parano, quoi qu'il le soit déjà un petit peu. Et puis tu danseras toute la soirée au bras d'un joli garçon qui te fera sourire et rire et j'espère que tu ne feras pas la même erreur que moi… surtout si tu as des soucis, tu viens me voir d'accord ? »

La petite Jessie la regardait d'une manière très étrange, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

« Tout compte fait, tu as bien le temps pour tout ça » dit-elle en se penchant pour lui embrasser le front.

Une douleur fulgurante à l'arrière de la tête, la vision qui se trouble et le trou noir.

OoO

Cassandra et Thomas débarquèrent d'une ruelle, main dans la main. Ils souriaient et discutaient joyeusement quand ils arrivèrent à proximité de la boutique de vêtements. Cassy se figea et son visage pâli.

Ted et Maryline arrivaient quant à eux à l'opposé bras dessus, bras dessous. Et ses yeux se froncèrent, son visage prenant un expression inquiète.

Devant la boutique, le corps de Victoire étendu sur le sol à peine blanchi par la neige, la poussette renversée et une marre de sang s'écoulant de sa tête.

« Vic' ? » Cassandra courut auprès de son amie tout comme les autres.

« Vic' ? Vic répond moi ! » paniqua Cassy.

Les élèves commençaient à affluer de toutes parts.

« Où est Jessie ? » murmura Thomas.

Hermione arrivait avec les deux élèves incriminés qui se disputaient cinq minutes plus tôt et se hâta d'arriver à la hauteur des jeunes.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! » pleura Cassy.

Ted ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il souleva Victoire de terre et se mit à courir en direction du château.

Hermione se précipita sur la poussette renversée, dont la roue tournait encore dans le vide. Cela venait juste de se produire.

« Jessie ? » appela Hermione.

« Où est-elle ? Est ce que vous l'avez vue ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On a trouvé tout comme ça Hermione… » répondit Cassandra tétanisée.

« Jessie ? Répond à maman… ma puce… »

Des larmes affluèrent à ses yeux noisette.

« Non… »

Elle tournait la tête de toute part, espérant apercevoir son bébé.

« Non pas encore… pitié » pleura-t-elle.

Elle bouscula la foule d'élèves qui s'était amassée devant la boutique et se rua sur le hochet qui appartenait à la petite et qui se trouvait au milieu de la rue. Elle se mit à genoux, le prit dans ses mains et sanglota.

« JESSIE ! »

If I lay here / _Si je m'allongeais ici_  
If I just lay here / _Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici_  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world ? / _T'allongerais tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ?_

À suivre…

* * *

Et voila ! Je mérite encore des review ? oui hein, oui hein ? *-* Bon comme vous l'avez tous compris, vous vous êtes tous trompé, le drame de ce chapitre ne concernait pas Charlène ! Cassy et Thomas sont trop mignons =) Et j'avais avertis que je ne laisserais pas Drago et Hermione tranquilles ! lol que va-t-il arriver à Jessie ? Comment vont réagir Max et Drago ? Victoire va-t-elle s'en sortir ? La suite au prochain épisode !

À bientôt et merci à tous pour votre patience ! Bisou

Jess

PS: Les paroles de la chanson concernent Cassandra et Thomas :)


	14. Ch12 Quand un Malefoy a peur

Non, non vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien la suite !

/!\ ce chapitre est pour moi très important, car quand j'ai finit _**Leave me a chance**_, j'ai pensé à ce que pourrait être la relation entre Max et Cassy à l'adolescence… et j'ai pensé à ce chapitre, en raccourci évidemment mais depuis le début de cette suite je pense et je pauffine ce passage dans ma tête, attendant de tout pouvoir mettre par écrit ! J'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Les choses vont certainement devenir bien plus sérieuse désormais, tant au niveau des mystères, qu'au niveau des relations entre les personnages… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, le reste du blabla se trouve à la fin !

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, comme toujours ! Enfin, certains caractères de cochons sont évidemment le fruit de ma pure invention n'est ce pas ! :-)

**Chanson: **_à ma place, Axel Bauer & Zazie_

* * *

Ch.12. Quand un Malefoy a peur…

_Serait-elle à ma place plus forte qu'un homme  
Au bout de ces impasses où elle m'abandonne  
Vivre l'enfer mourir au combat  
Faut-il pour lui plaire aller jusque là ?  
Se peut-il que j'y parvienne  
Se peut-il qu'on nous pardonne  
Se peut-il qu'on nous aime  
Pour ce que nous sommes_

« Quand je pense que ça fait une semaine que je suis là, je n'en reviens pas. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais ici, dans un endroit magique où même la nourriture apparaît de nulle part, j'aurais fait enfermer cette personne ! » s'exclamait Charlène.

Max lui avait fait découvrir le moindre recoin du château, la moindre parcelle et une grosse partie de son histoire. Charlène était fascinée. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté. Elle lui avait raconté son enfance heureuse, son entrée à l'université, sa passion pour le violon.

« Parle-moi un peu de toi. Vous avez un cercle d'amis plutôt soudé d'après ce que j'ai vu » dit-elle alors qu'ils se promenaient dans un couloir.

« Ouais. Ted et moi sommes cousins, comme tu as pu le comprendre, Victoire et lui sont sortit ensemble l'année dernière mais ils ont rompu. Et Cassy… c'est une longue histoire » dit-il.

« Je crois que j'ai tout mon temps » rit-elle.

Il sourit.

« Cassy et moi sommes amis depuis l'enfance… »

Et il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Leur enlèvement, la fuite et le lien fort qui s'était tissé entre eux depuis, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Mais depuis quelques temps, son comportement a changé. Et dernièrement, elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait plus qu'un frère ou un ami » avoua-t-il.

« C'est une mauvaise chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle demande » évita-t-il.

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? » sourit-elle.

Il la regarda et sourit.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de tout ça, on se connaît à peine » dit-il.

« Parfois ça fait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas »

« Je ne veux pas » dit-il après un court silence.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais qui je suis. J'aime les filles et j'aime ma liberté, j'ai toute la vie devant moi pour me caser »

« Il faut que tu le lui dises Max… »

« Lui dire quoi ? »

« Que toi aussi tu l'aimes plus qu'une amie ou une sœur »

« Pourquoi vous penser tous que je suis amoureux d'elle ? » s'exclama-t-il choqué.

« Parce que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure voyons ! »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre… » dit-il.

« Ou bien tu as peur de ce que tu ressens » contourna-t-elle.

« Je ne la mérite pas… »

« Ça ce n'est pas à toi de le décider » dit-elle.

« Tu as toujours réponse à tout ? » demanda-t-il amusé.

« Toujours ! » sourit-elle.

« Dis moi, tu jouerais du violon pour moi ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

« Avec joie ! »

« Les appartements de mes parents ne sont pas loin, vient on va couper par le couloir de l'infirmerie c'est plus court » dit-il en lui attrapant la main.

Ils se mirent à courir en riant. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes de l'infirmerie, ils ralentirent la cadence. L'une d'entre elles s'ouvrit, laissant passer Teddy, les mains ensanglantées.

« Ted ? Ted mon pote qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda Max en le voyant.

Celui-ci leva ses yeux sur son ami et le blond compris immédiatement que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire.

« C'est Vic' Max… elle est inconsciente »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin explique ! »

« On l'a retrouvé inanimée devant le magasin de vêtements, la tête en sang, la poussette renversée et Jessie… »

« Jessie quoi ? »

Ted ne répondit pas.

« Où est-elle ? » ordonna presque Max.

« Où est-elle Ted ? » réitéra-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas Max… elle est introuvable » annonça le jeune homme.

Le sang de Max se glaça, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

OoO

Le portrait de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Hermione se retourna en larmes sur son mari et ses deux meilleurs amis qui arrivaient, suivit de quelques collègues.

« Vous l'avez retrouvée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On a ratissé tout le village Hermione »

« Mais elle doit bien être quelque part ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Il y avait ça sous la poussette »

Drago lui tendit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit un mot.

_Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous mettre en travers de mon chemin ! _lut-elle.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que c'est certainement un traqueur de l'ombre qui détient notre fille » répondit sèchement Drago.

Sa femme le regarda surprise.

« Où est le directeur ? » demanda Ron.

« Il est partit chercher les plans du parc et de la forêt interdite » leur appris Cassy.

« Comment va Victoire ? » demanda Tonks.

« Victoire n'est pas notre priorité pour le moment ! Ma fille vient d'être enlevée je vous signale ! » ragea Drago.

« Drago ! » s'exclama Hermione choquée.

Celui-ci soupira.

« Désolé… si elle avait eu quelque chose de grave nous le saurions déjà ! Mme Pomfresh fait toujours des miracles, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle » se justifia-t-il.

Quelqu'un frappa, c'était Dumbledore avec les plans demandés qu'il étala sur une grande table. Harry et les aurors se mirent autour.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons les plans du village, des alentours et de la forêt interdite, on va pouvoir mieux ratisser le secteur… » commença Harry.

Il traça des lignes courbes, droites, diagonales en tout sens sur la carte.

« Nous commenceront par le village, puis le parc et la forêt interdite. Une zone à la fois, même si cela prend plus de temps, nous avons plus de chances et nous seront plus efficaces toute l'équipe au complet sur chaque secteur, que de nous diviser et risquer d'oublier des endroits. Premier objectif, le village. Ensuite nous reviendrons chaque fois ici même pour se faire un compte rendu. Des questions ? » demanda-t-il.

Personne ne répondit.

« Allons-y »

« Je viens avec vous » dit Hermione qui prit sa cape.

« Tu seras plus utile ici »

« C'est ma fille Harry ! »

« Je sais, mais il nous faut quelqu'un ici au cas où tu saisis ? » elle hocha la tête.

« Ginny va arriver, elle dépose Marie chez Molly. Ça va aller Hermione, on va la retrouver d'accord ? »

« Je ne veux pas que ça recommence Harry » dit-elle la voix tremblante.

« Ça ne recommenceras pas, je te le promets »

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny qui arrivait en courant.

« Vous avez du nouveau ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

« On démarre les recherches » lui apprit Harry.

« D'accord, sois prudent » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Hermione chercha son mari des yeux, mais il ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard.

« On y va » annonça-t-il en tournant les talons.

« Il a peur » essaya de justifier Ron devant le désarroi de son amie.

Celle-ci posa une main sur son bras les yeux plein de larmes et Ron sortit lui aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Max, Ted et Charlène débarquaient.

« Maman ! » s'exclama le blond.

Il la prit dans ses bras, jamais encore il n'avait vu sa mère dans un pareil état d'angoisse.

« Est ce qu'il y a du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ton père et une équipe viennent de partir à sa recherche »

« Je vais les rejoindre » dit-il.

Mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

« Tu ne peux pas quitter l'enceinte de l'école Max, tu iras à la prochaine battue avec ton père » dit Hermione.

« Et je suis sensé faire quoi en attendant ? » s'égosilla-t-il.

« Il faut attendre » répondit Ginny.

Max remarqua à ce moment là Cassandra dans les bras de Thomas. Elle avait l'air en état de choc.

« Il y avait ce mot sous la poussette »

Hermione tendit le parchemin. Max, Ted, Charlène et Ginny le lurent ensemble. Charlène blanchi.

« Jessie… » murmura Max abasourdi.

« Je vais faire du café » annonça Thomas.

Il embrassa doucement le front de Cassandra et se leva.

« Comment va Victoire ? » s'enquit Ginny.

« Elle est toujours inconsciente, mais le pronostic vital n'est pas engagé. Elle a une vilaine plaie à l'arrière de la tête que Mme Pomfresh a soigné, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais ça ira » expliqua Teddy légèrement soulagé.

Thomas revint avec un plateau rempli de tasses fumantes, du lait et du sucre. Il s'assit à coté de Cassy et lui prit la main.

« Ça va ? » murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un faible sourire. Charlène observait la scène mi attendrie, mi triste. Elle ne disait plus rien depuis son arrivée, comme si elle était figée. En réalité elle se sentait responsable.

« Je vais faire un tour » annonça Max.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Hermione sursauta et se mit à pleurer. Ginny la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« Du calme, ça va aller ils vont la retrouver » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé » tous les regards convergèrent vers Charlène.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione la voix chevrotante.

« Tout ça c'est ma faute. Il me cherche et s'en prend à vous pour m'avoir. Jessie est en danger parce que vous avez prit la décision de me protéger, c'est ma faute » dit-elle.

« Ne dis pas ça, tu n'es pas responsable Charlène. Notre métier est dangereux et nous la savons. C'est plutôt à moi qu'il faut reprocher quelque chose » répondit Hermione.

Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Cassy n'était pas au courant de la raison de sa présence ici et il valait franchement mieux qu'elle l'ignore.

C'est ainsi que débuta l'attente, la soirée et la nuit risquaient d'être très longue.

OoO

« JESSIE ! »

« Jessie ! »

Partout dans le village l'on pouvait entendre des voix d'hommes et de femmes hurler le prénom de l'enfant. Les premières recherches ne donnaient rien, au grand désarroi de tous. L'équipe se réunit au centre du village.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

Toutes les réponses furent négatives.

« Il faut continuer » ordonna Drago.

« Nous devons d'abords passer au château » contredit Harry.

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je continue »

« C'est ridicule Drago, on doit aller chercher les plans à Poudlard de toute façon »

« Je prendrais de l'avance »

« Hermione a besoin de toi » insista le Survivant.

« Laisse ma femme en dehors de ça s'il te plaît, si elle m'avait écouté, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! » gronda-t-il plein de reproche et d'amertume.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Laisse tomber » esquiva Drago.

« Drago, je sais que tu es inquiet, je le suis aussi et nous le sommes tous mais… »

« Pas de mais Harry ! C'est de MA fille dont il s'agit, la tienne t'attends sagement pour te dire bonsoir et être bordée dans son lit alors si tu ne te sens pas concerné, je comprends mais ne me demande pas d'arrêter » cracha-t-il.

Harry l'empoigna par le collet.

« Comment oses-tu ? Après toutes ces années ! Tu sais très bien que tes enfants sont comme les miens, je ne tolérerais pas tes insinuations Malefoy tu m'as bien compris ? » tonna Harry.

Les autres se tenaient prêts à intervenir si nécessaire, Ron le premier. Les deux aurors se défiaient du regard et Harry vit la peur au fond des yeux de son ami. Ses traits s'adoucir un peu et il le lâcha.

« Nous allons retourner au château donner des nouvelles à ta femme, se réchauffer un peu, prendre les plans et on continuera les recherches dans la forêt ! Tu es en colère, tu as peur et ça se comprend mais reprends toi parce que si tu continue à te comporter comme ça, je te fais enfermer c'est clair ? » claqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard.

« Très clair _chef_ »

« En route »

Le retour au château fut tendu et glacial entre les deux amis. Ron regarda le ciel noir dépourvu d'étoiles et pria intérieurement. Merlin seul savait ce que ferait Drago s'il arrivait jamais malheur à sa fille.

OoO

Max était passé voir Victoire à l'infirmerie. Elle était toujours endormie, alors il n'était pas resté. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il retourna auprès de sa mère et des autres, même si l'attente devenait insoutenable.

« Comment peuvent-ils être sûr qu'elle est toujours dans les alentours ? Si elle a été enlevée, il y a longtemps que ce taré l'a emmenée ailleurs » pesta-t-il en se levant.

« On est sûr de rien, il faut bien commencer par quelque part » répondit Ginny.

« Je n'en peux plus d'attendre » dit-il.

« Je sais mon grand, mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! » dit-elle.

Il serra les poings et se planta devant la fenêtre. Hermione quant à elle, gardait ses yeux braqués sur le feu de cheminée, sans ciller. Cassy était assise dans le petit fauteuil, Thomas sur l'appuie bras lui tenait la main. Charlène elle, était assise à table et ne cessait de se triturer les doigts. Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte, Ted alla ouvrir.

C'était Maryline.

« Bonsoir… professeur, je viens aux nouvelles »

« Bonsoir Maryline, ils la cherchent toujours » répondit Hermione.

« Je suis désolée… s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, surtout n'hésitez pas » fit la jeune fille.

« Tu es gentille, je te remercie » répondit Hermione.

« Je retourne voir s'il y a du nouveau pour Vic' » dit Ted en se levant.

« Je t'accompagne » suivit Maryline.

Le silence retomba dans le petit salon.

« Ils arrivent » annonça Max.

Effectivement de la fenêtre, il vit arriver l'attroupement d'auror qui ne tarda pas à rentrer. Quand la porte pivota encore, Hermione se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant. Se fut le visage contrarié de Drago qu'elle vit en premier, les autres suivirent.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien » répondit-il.

« Vous allez continuer les recherches ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui. Nous sommes venus vous avertir et prendre les plans de la forêt »

« Papa ? »

Drago se retourna sur son fils.

« Je veux venir avec vous »

« Non » trancha-t-il d'un ton sec.

Hermione regarda son mari.

« C'est sa petite sœur, il s'inquiète »

« C'est aussi mon fils, une fois ça me suffit » pesta-t-il.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant ! » protesta énergiquement le blond.

« Peut être, mais tu restes sous notre responsabilité et je n'ai pas envie de partir à la recherche de mes deux enfants pour de la négligence, encore une fois »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Hermione prenant la remarque pour elle.

« Papa, je t'en prie je tourne en rond, laisse moi venir… s'il te plaît »

Drago savait à quel point Max aimait sa sœur. Même s'il ne décolérait pas.

« Je viens aussi » annonça Thomas.

« Très bien. Vous venez, mais je ne veux pas que vous mettiez un pied dans cette forêt, vous la survolerez avec un adulte, clair ? » s'exclama Drago.

« Je te promet de ne pas te désobéir papa, il s'agit de Jessie »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Je vais chercher les balais » dit-il en sortant.

Les aurors attendirent dehors, sauf Harry et Ron. Max trépignait et dansait d'un pied à l'autre. Puis, comme un éclair de lucidité, il leva les yeux.

« Je sais comment la retrouver ! » dit-il.

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? » demanda Hermione ne comprenant pas.

« Toi tu peux le faire » dit-il en regardant Cassy.

Celle-ci très surprise, le regarda pleine d'incompréhension.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« Tu pourrais la retrouver, il te suffit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs » dit-il.

Cassandra frissonna et Thomas le ressentis.

« Tu sais bien que non » dit-elle.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu pourrais essayer… on t'assisterait, Cassidy tu dois essayer »

Elle se leva tremblante sous les yeux des autres qui n'y comprenaient strictement rien.

« Non Max, je ne peux pas »

« Si tu le peux » dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

Thomas toujours assis, suivait l'échange sans rien y comprendre. Il pouvait lire la terreur sur le visage de sa petite amie et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Je t'en prie » supplia-t-elle.

« Pour ma sœur Cassy, pense à Jessie » insista le blond.

« Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça, s'il te plaît » supplia-t-elle.

Il lâcha ses mains et son visage se fit dur et ses mots furent implacables.

« Il ne s'agit pas de toi mais de Jessie ! Comment peux-tu être si égoïste ? »

« Arrête tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça, je le ferais si j'avais un quelconque contrôle, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai aucune pratique »

« Mais tu as lu le livre, tu pourrais le faire » continua-t-il en s'énervant.

« La dernière fois que j'ai pratiqué, j'ai failli y passer, à quoi ça servirait si de toute façon on ne la retrouve pas ? » dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Il serra les poings.

« C'est là que je vois sur qui je peux compter » dit-il d'un ton sec.

« Tu es injuste Max ! Tu sais que je tiens à ta sœur tout autant que toi, mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! » dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

« Si tu tiens tant à elle, alors prouve le ! » cria-t-il.

« Laisse la tranquille d'accord ? Elle t'as déjà dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas » c'était Thomas qui s'était levé.

« Toi tu restes en dehors de ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu joues les jolis cœur avec elle que tu peux te permettre de me chercher »

« Et toi tu es trop stupide pour voir les choses en face »

« Répète un peu »

« Max ! » intervint Hermione alors que les deux jeunes hommes allaient en arriver aux mains.

« Ça n'aidera pas ta sœur, ta mère a raison » intervint Harry.

Max quant à lui ne cessait de fixer les beaux yeux bleus mouillés de larmes de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu refuse de m'aider à la retrouver, dis toi bien une chose… s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Jessie, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable tu m'entends ? » dit-il la voix haineuse.

Thomas voulut à nouveau intervenir, mais Drago arriva avec les balais. Il la regarda une dernière fois de travers avant de suivre les aurors.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Thomas avant de partir.

Cassandra qui se retenait à grand peine de pleurer à chaudes larmes, hocha vivement la tête. Il l'embrassa doucement et sortit lui aussi. Quand la porte fut fermée, la jeune fille tomba assise sur le fauteuil, main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de craquer, même si tout son visage prouvait le contraire. Une fois de plus, Drago n'avait pas eu une parole, ni même un regard de réconfort pour sa femme.

« Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit Cassy, tu sais bien que quand il s'agit de Jessie il perd vite la raison » essaya de justifier Hermione.

Cassandra agita vivement la tête mais elle n'y tint plus et fondit en larmes.

« Oh ma pauvre enfant »

Ginny la consola comme elle put. Cassandra tenta de se calmer et se leva.

« Où est ce que tu vas ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'ai… j'ai besoin d'air, je reviendrais tout à l'heure » hoqueta-t-elle avant de sortir avec précipitation.

OoO

Elle courut dans les couloirs, des larmes plein les yeux et s'arrêta à bout de souffle. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se trouvait devant l'infirmerie et prit sa décision. Elle entra et trouva Teddy au chevet de Victoire.

« Salut » dit-elle.

« Hey »

« Où est Maryline ? »

« Elle est rentrée à Gryffondor, je lui ai dit que je la tiendrais au courant dés que j'avais du nouveau. Tu as pleuré ? Qu'est ce que tu as ça ne va pas ? »

Cassy regarda son amie endormie sur le lit, inspira un grand coup et se lança.

« J'ai besoin de toi Ted »

OoO

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça, Cassy c'est dangereux tu ne devrais pas » dit Ted.

« Je le ferais avec ou sans toi Ted, je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire ça me rend malade » répondit Cassy.

Ils marchaient à vive allure dans le château. Elle lui avait exposé son idée, mais sans lui révéler les choses horribles que Max lui avait lancé à la figure. Elle avait prétendu vouloir aider comme elle le pouvait.

« D'accord, d'accord. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Suis-moi »

Elle l'emmena à la salle de bain des préfets. La piscine était remplie. Elle fit apparaître une couverture, un coussin et un thermomètre. Elle lança un sort sur l'eau pour la rendre la plus froide possible.

« Écoutes moi très attentivement. Je vais m'allonger là. Mon esprit va être séparé de mon corps. Tu dois veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à mon corps, il ne doit pas bouger, pas de choc tu comprends ? » il hocha la tête.

« Je ne peux rester dans cet état théoriquement que deux heures, c'est pourquoi tu vas surveiller ma température. Passé ce délai, elle va se mettre à monter c'est le signe que mon corps réagi. Si je dépasse 39° et seulement si je les dépasse, alors tu dois me ramener en me plongeant dans l'eau glacée. Ce n'est pas très conseillé, mais c'est le seul moyen de ramener mon esprit… c'est très important Ted, je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux, mais je persiste à dire que tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu risque ta vie » insista-t-il inquiet.

« Il s'agit de Jessie, je dois essayer… »

« Bien »

Cassy se mit au bord de la piscine, Ted n'aurait qu'à la pousser dans l'eau sans trop la bouger en cas de problème. Elle s'allongea sur la couverture, la tête posée sur le coussin.

« Bonne chance » murmura-t-il.

Elle inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Elle devait se concentrer et surtout se calmer car son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle avait peur. Au fil des minutes, lentement son cœur reprit un rythme normal. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et régulière. Elle pensa très fort à Jessie, le sentiment de vouloir la retrouver grandit en elle, tellement qu'il devint sa priorité comme si sa vie elle-même en dépendait ! Elle se laissa envahir par le courage et l'amour et la magie opéra.

Elle ressentit cette sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa son propre corps sous elle. Elle avait réussi. Elle regarda une dernière fois Teddy en espérant le revoir un peu plus tard et passa à travers les murs du château pour se retrouver dehors.

OoO

_La vieille dame de l'accueil n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : rentrer chez elle et siroter un bon thé devant la télévision. Ah cette invention moldue ! Elle en raffolait ! Pourtant, c'est avec un gros soupir qu'elle entendit un plop significatif au transplannage derrière elle. Elle triait les dossiers et finissait cinq minutes plus tard, il était 19h55._

_« Les visites sont terminées » dit-elle d'une voix monocorde._

_« Est ce que j'ai l'air de venir voir quelqu'un ? » pesta une voix de femme en pleine souffrance._

_La vieille hôtesse se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. _

_« Et bien ? Allez vous me laisser accoucher dans la salle d'attente ou il faut que je hurle après un médecin ? » vociféra la jeune femme._

_« Toutes mes excuses madame Malefoy »_

_« Excusez là, vous savez ce que c'est j'imagine » intervint Ginny de sa voix rassurante et joyeuse._

_L'hôtesse leur sourit et les conduisit à l'étage approprié. Hermione souffrait le martyr dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle portait une robe de chambre prévue à cet effet et respirait comme un petit chien. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer un médecin tout à fait charmant, métissé, le sourire charmeur : Blaise._

_« Il paraît qu'Armande en a prit pour son grade… tu exagère Mia » rigola-t-il._

_« Cette vieille chouette me regardait agoniser » pesta Hermione._

_« Voyons voir ça… » dit-il en écoutant le ventre de la jeune femme avec un appareil semblable à ceux des médecins moldus._

_« Son petit cœur bat normalement, tu es complètement ouverte… je t'emmène en salle de travail » annonça-t-il._

_« Quelqu'un va venir s'occuper de toi » dit-il une fois chose faite._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je viens de finir mon service ma belle »_

_« Ah tu as finis ton service… et tu sais ce que je te dis moi ? Vas te faire voire Blaise avec ton foutu service argh ! Personne d'autre que toi ne posera ses mains sur mon… argh TU mettras ma fille au monde t'as compris Zabini ? T'as plutôt intérêt mon gars, parce que sinon je brûle tes cheveux, je te coupe la langue pour la donner en chair à pâté aux sombrals et je t'arrache les yeux ! » beugla-t-elle pliée en deux._

_Blaise et Ginny se sourire._

_« Elle m'avait tenu à peu de chose près le même genre de discours pour Max » rit-il._

_« Tu n'as donc pas finit ta garde ? » demanda la rousse._

_« Si, mais j'avais quand même l'intention de l'accoucher moi-même, je voulais juste voir sa réaction »_

_« t'es un enfoiré Blaise ! » hurla Hermione tordue de douleur. _

_Blaise sourit encore de toute sa splendeur. Il contourna la table de travail et se mit en place._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-elle._

_« Ce que tu m'as demandé » répondit le métis interloqué._

_« Il est hors de question que j'accouche sans mon mari ! » dit-elle fermement._

_Blaise blanchi. Il se leva et vint auprès d'elle._

_« On ne peut plus attendre Hermione, le travail à commencer, tu ne peux pas retenir ce bébé, il veut venir au monde et tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher » dit-il._

_« J'ai vécu ça une fois Blaise, pas deux tu m'entends ? Je veux que Drago sois à mes côtés, mission ou pas mission » se borna-t-elle._

_« Il est déjà prévenu depuis plus d'une heure Mia, et il n'est pas encore là. C'est dangereux pour ta fille maintenant, sois raisonnable » essaya de convaincre Blaise._

_« Je ne… mettrais pas… ce bébé au monde… sans lui ! » haleta-t-elle sous la douleur._

_C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix devant la porte._

_« Je suis le père espèce de folle furieuse, laissez moi entrer ! »_

_La porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas laissant entrer Drago. Personne n'aurait pu dire qui des deux était sur le point d'accoucher, tellement ils étaient énervés !_

_« Mia mon amour »_

_« La prochaine fois je t'égorge ! » cria-t-elle._

_Surpris, le blond regarda son ami qui lui fit signe de se taire. _

_« Très bien quand je te dis de pousser, tu pousses prête ? » _

_Hermione saisi la main de Drago et la serra si fort que ses doigts en devinrent blancs le pauvre._

_« Maintenant ! Pousse ! » _

_Hermione ferma les yeux, son visage se crispa et elle se redressa aidée de Drago. Elle retomba sur son oreiller, respirant très vite._

_« C'est bien… attention, pousse ! Encore, encore, encore… » _

_La jeune femme cria, retomba sur son coussin et poussa encore. Après dix minutes, dans un hurlement de douleur, les pleurs du bébé se firent entendre. En sueur, Hermione soupira de soulagement et Drago sourit de toute sa splendeur._

_« Mon amour… c'est notre fille » _

_Blaise posa le bébé sur le ventre de sa maman et Drago coupa le cordon. Ils emballèrent l'enfant dans un linge et la posèrent dans les bras de l'heureuse maman._

_« Félicitations mes amis, vous avez fait un merveilleux travail » dit Blaise._

_Il laissa les heureux parents entre eux et rejoignit Ginny dans le couloir qui attendait._

_« Regarde… c'est ton papa » disait-elle des larmes de joies apparaissant à ses jolis yeux noisette._

_« Salut toi… » dit-il en mettant son doigt dans sa petite main._

_Hermione sourit et leva les yeux sur son mari. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement._

_« Je t'aime » dit-elle heureuse._

_« Je t'aime » répondit-il très ému._

_« Bienvenue sur terre Jessie, Narcissa Malefoy » murmura Hermione._

Fin du flash back.

« Hey, ça va ? »

Hermione sursauta et revint à la réalité. Les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée devant ses yeux qui lui piquaient à force de pleurer. Ginny s'était assise à côtés d'elle et lui tendit une tasse fumante qu'elle prit.

« Oui ça va… je pensais au jour de la naissance de Jessie » lui dit-elle.

Ginny sourit à ce souvenir.

« Tu t'en es donné à cœur joie ce jour là » rit-elle.

« C'est vrai » admit Hermione en souriant à moitié.

« Ginny, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il lui arrivait malheur » s'exclama-t-elle en se remettant à pleurer dans les bras de son amie.

Cela faisait des heures que les hommes étaient partis. La porte s'ouvrit pourtant sur l'équipe qui rentrait une fois de plus bredouilles. Ils avaient cependant retrouvé le manteau, le bonnet et les gants de la petite Jessie. Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité.

OoO

Cassy arpentait les airs depuis un moment maintenant. Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps. Elle commençait à désespérer car ses recherches n'avaient absolument rien donné. Elle paniquait à l'idée d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien et était sur le point d'abandonner quand elle ressentit quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta net au milieu du ciel noir de la nuit et écouta. Jessie était issue de deux parents sorciers, elle possédait donc génétiquement de la magie en elle et dans cet état, Cassandra pouvait ressentir l'afflux magique dans le sang, comme un battement de cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle se laissa guider par ce son, plus elle s'en approchait, plus elle le ressentait. Elle avança encore et encore, jusqu'à enfin distinguer des pleurs. Des pleurs déchirants le silence.

Elle amorça une descente vers le sol comme on pique avec un balai au Quidditch. Le battement et les pleurs s'intensifièrent à mesure qu'elle approchait la terre ferme. Puis elle la vit enfin. Assise dans la neige, sans manteau, ni aucune protection contre le froid. Elle avait les lèvres complètement mauves, le nez également et le bout de ses doigts commençaient. Elle hurlait et pleurait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

« Bon sang ! » dit Cassy horrifiée.

Elle tenta de faire comme avec le petit garçon et flotta jusqu'au bébé. Elle lui parla à l'oreille pour l'apaiser.

« Je suis là Jessie, ça va aller ma puce je vais te sortir de là, calme toi mon bébé, calme toi… » elle continua malgré tout à pleurer, même si cela avait pourtant l'air de l'apaiser un tant sois peu.

OoO

De son côté, Teddy ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Ça faisait deux heure trente maintenant. Il surveillait sa température tout les quarts d'heure. Il le fit encore, 38.8°. elle commençait doucement à suer, sa respiration se faisait plus haletante et les battements de son cœur augmentaient également. Il attendit encore un quart d'heure, presque trois heures après le début de la transe. 39.6° !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se décide. Avec précaution, il se mit dans l'eau glacé. Rien que le contact le fit claquer des dents ! Délicatement, il tira la jeune fille par le bras et la jambe dans l'eau. Il la réceptionna, elle devait être complètement recouverte pour faire descendre sa température corporelle. Il plongea son corps entier quelques secondes dans l'eau et releva doucement sa tête avec sa main.

Comme si elle avait manqué d'air, elle revint à elle dans un sursaut spectaculaire, les yeux écarquillé. Elle s'agrippa à son ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Doucement Cassy… doucement »

Elle reprit sa respiration et ses esprits. Ses dents se mirent aussi à claquer, ils se trouvaient toujours dans l'eau glacée, ses long cheveux blonds étaient mouillés.

« Je… je… l'ai … retrouvée… Ted…dy » dit-elle complètement gelée.

« Super, vient on va sortir de là » dit-il.

Il la posa sur le bord en position assise et sortit de l'eau. Ensuite il l'aida à se lever, elle tremblait comme une feuille et ne tenait pas sur ses jambes.

« Tu dois aller te reposer Cassy, tu vas faire un malaise »

« je... dois prév… enir les… autres » dit-elle.

Il se sécha et en fit de même pour elle d'un coup de baguette. Elle n'avait plus froid, mais tremblait toujours. Son corps avait subit un choc thermique important.

« Très bien, passe un bras autour de mon cou, je vais t'aider »

OoO

Chacun était assis, ou debout un peut partout dans l'appartement. Le silence était pesant. Il ne restait que nos amis.

« Il faut arrêter les recherche pour aujourd'hui » annonça sombrement Tonks.

« Quoi ? Il n'en n'est pas question ! » refusa catégoriquement Hermione.

« Elle a raison Hermione. Nous sommes tous fatigués, il est 3h du matin, nous n'arriverons à rien dans le noir » renchérit Ron.

« Est ce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais arriver à dormir, alors que ma fille est entre les mains de ce fou furieux ? » s'égosilla-t-elle.

« Arrête de hurler Mia ! » s'exclama Drago.

Furieuse, elle se retourna sur son mari.

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses hein ? Que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Que je fasse comme toi ? »

« Tu veux bien t'expliquer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Depuis sa disparition, tu ne m'adresse pas la paroles, tu me regardes comme si j'étais une criminelle »

« Ma fille a été enlevée je te signale ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« C'est aussi MA fille Drago ! Tu as pensé à ça ? » pleura-t-elle.

« Est ce que tu as pensé que j'avais peut être besoin de soutien ? Tu crois sincèrement que ça ne me rend pas malade de vivre ça pour la deuxième fois ? Tu crois être le seul à avoir peur ? »

« Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais écouté ! »

« Tu es en train de dire que c'est ma faute ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux plissés.

« Je dis que tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête et qu'une fois de plus tu n'assumes pas tes responsabilités ! » cracha-t-il.

Les deux époux se disputaient sous les yeux impuissants de leurs amis.

« Tu fais exactement le même boulot que moi dois je te le rappeler ? Les risques nous les prenons à deux ! »

« Tu aurais dû refuser cette mission ! Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux pour Jessie et tu n'as pensé encore une fois qu'à toi. Tu as préféré ton épanouissement professionnel, ton petit confort intérieur et ta fille est passée après ! » hurla-t-il.

Et personne ne vit venir la gifle monumentale qu'il se prit en pleine figure.

« Je t'interdis de dire que je suis une mauvaise mère Drago ! Attaque moi sur tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça ! »

« Arrêtez s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous aider à la retrouver » essaya de tempérer Max.

« Est ce que vous savez où est Cassy ? » demanda soudainement Thomas.

« Elle est partie précipitamment après votre départ tout à l'heure… » leur appris Charlène.

« Mais ça fait quatre heures déjà ! » s'exclama le brun affolé.

Il tourna son regard furieux sur Max.

« T'es content de toi j'espère ? » pesta-t-il.

Max ne répondit pas.

« Si jamais il lui arrive malheur Malefoy, t'auras affaire à moi » le prévint-il.

« Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? » demanda Drago.

« Ton fils et Cassandra se sont disputés tout à l'heure à propos d'un espèce de pouvoir qui aurait permit de retrouver Jessie » répondit Harry qui était présent.

Max se pinça la lèvre. Drago avait tout de suite compris et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait Max ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Il lui a dit qu'il la tiendrait pour responsable s'il arrivait malheur à sa sœur ! » répondit Thomas de très mauvaise humeur.

« Est ce que tu as perdu l'esprit mon fils ? » paniqua Drago.

« Arrête papa, de toute façon elle a refusé à l'heure qu'il est elle dort sûrement » dit-il essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

« Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne peut pas faire ça sans assistance Max, mais enfin où avais-tu donc la tête ? »

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! »

« T'étais obligé de la traité comme tu l'as fait ? »

Max ne répondit pas et Drago s'énervait.

« Grandit un peu bon sang, tu n'es plus un gamin Max ! »

« Et c'est toi qui parle de morale ? Toi qui as abandonné ta fiancée il y a des années ? »

La réplique fut cinglante et elle était sortie sans qu'il n'ait pu avoir le contrôle. Il avait beau dire, Max ressemblait son père en tout point de caractère. Il savait les mots qui faisaient mal.

« MAX ! » hurla Hermione indignée.

De rage, Drago empoigna son fils et le colla contre le mur. Max comprit à cet instant qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin et qu'il avait manqué beaucoup trop de respect à son père.

« Écoute moi bien mon fils parce que je ne le répèterais pas deux fois… tu ferais bien de te calmer et jamais plus tu entends ? Tu ne m'adresseras la parole comme tu viens de le faire, jamais ! » dit-il des éclairs dans ses prunelles bleues.

Et il le lâcha. Max ne la ramena pas, la tension était plus que palpable dans l'air.

« Tu crois que tout t'es acquis, mais tu n'as rien t'entend ? » beugla soudainement Drago à bout de nerf.

« C'est toi qui me rejette constamment Max ! J'ai tout fait pour me rapprocher de toi, mais aujourd'hui tu as dépassé les bornes… » dit-il des larmes montant dans ses yeux.

Chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son père. Il eu la décence de baisser la tête, cachant lui-même ses propres larmes. Et tout le monde qui assistait à la scène, n'osant pas dire quoi que ce soit.

« Drago… » tenta Hermione en posant une main sur son bras.

« Laisse-moi » dit-il en se dégageant.

Ce qui la choqua au plus haut point.

La porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas sur Cassandra, soutenue par Teddy. Elle était blanche, les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait complètement épuisée. Max en la voyant ressentis une vague de remord l'envahir, au point presque de l'en faire vomir. Ils entrèrent.

« Je l'ai trouvée… sur la colline… à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la gare… appelez Blaise… elle est frigorifiée… » haleta-t-elle.

L'espoir revint dans les cœurs de chacun. Thomas se précipita sur Teddy pour prendre le relai et Cassandra s'effondra dans ses bras, à bout de force.

Sans aucune cérémonie, Drago s'élança dehors suivit de Max, Harry, Ron et Tonks.

« J'ai réussi Thomas… j'ai réussi » murmura-t-elle.

« Chut… je sais ma belle, je sais… il faut te reposer, dors »

Instantanément, elle s'endormit sur lui. Hermione se mit à genoux dans la cheminée, y jeta un peu de poudre et l'on put l'entendre parler avec Blaise. Dix minutes plus tard, il était là, trousse en main.

OoO

« JESSIE ! » criait Drago.

Ils étaient sur la colline, avançant dans le noir. Puis ils entendirent les pleurs de l'enfant. Le cœur de Drago s'emballa et il continua d'avancer, les pleurs se rapprochant. Puis enfin il la vit, au pied d'un arbre, assise dans la neige qui hurlait à plein poumons.

« Jessie ! JE L'AI TROUVEE ! » cria-t-il en accourant auprès d'elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras, tandis que les autres arrivaient.

« Elle est brûlante Harry ! Elle est brûlante ! » paniqua-t-il tandis que sa fille hurlait encore et encore.

OoO

Hermione et les autres entendirent les pleurs au bout du couloir. Elle ouvrit grand la porte et son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand elle vit l'air paniqué de son mari. Comme une flèche, il entra la petite emmitouflée contre lui.

« Elle a de la fièvre, beaucoup de fièvre Blaise. Elle est bouillante et congelée en même temps »

« Donne la moi » dit-il.

Blaise la prit dans ses bras et la posa dans le canapé. Il enleva la couche pleine et posa le thermomètre afin de contrôler sa température. Et le bébé hurlait, hurlait à n'en plus finir. On aurait pleuré avec elle tellement c'était difficile à entendre.

« 39.9° » annonça-t-il.

« Mon dieu ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Puis d'un coup, d'un seul ils n'entendirent plus rien. Plus un son ne sortait de la bouche du bébé. Sa tête était molle et tournée sur le côté. Ses yeux révulsés et elle convulsa.

« JESSIE ! » hurla Hermione.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? BLAISE ! » hurla à son tour Drago.

« MON BEBE… » pleura Hermione désemparée.

Retenue par son fils qui n'en menait pas large. Blaise fouilla sa trousse à toute vitesse, en sortit une espèce de grosse seringue, et comme un suppositoire lui injecta un produit qui calma instantanément l'enfant. Ses yeux revinrent à la normal, son corps cessa de trembler.

« Est ce que… elle va bien ? Blaise ? Elle va bien ? » demanda Max.

« Elle a convulsé à cause de la température rassurez vous. Je vais l'ausculter dans sa chambre, elle va probablement s'endormir avec ce que je viens de lui injecter » annonça-t-il.

Il souleva la petite dans ses bras et l'emmena suivit de ses parents. Tout le monde attendait le diagnostique dans le salon. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortaient tout les trois.

« Elle s'est endormie » annonça Hermione.

Elle ne pleurait plus mais avait les yeux bouffis, le teint blafard.

« Elle fait la méningite. Interdiction formelle de sortir jusqu'aux vacances de noël ! Je viendrais tout les jours la voir. Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas besoin d'hospitalisation, mais il s'en est fallut de peu. Bien surveiller la température surtout et bien lui donner ses médicaments »

« Merci Blaise » remercia Hermione.

« Bien s'il y a le moindre problème surtout n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Allez vous coucher tous, vous êtes épuisés » conseilla Blaise.

C'est ainsi que Tonks, Ginny, Harry et Ron quittèrent Poudlard sans plus tarder. Thomas souleva Cassandra dans ses bras.

« Je l'amène à mon dortoir pour cette nuit. Je suis bien content que vous l'aillez retrouvée Mr et Mme Malefoy » annonça-t-il.

Personne ne l'en empêcha et Hermione le remercia. Max sortit de la chambre après un dernier baiser à sa sœur. Il dit bonsoir à ses parents et sortit avec Ted.

OoO

Quand ils furent enfin seul, le silence tomba dans le salon. Le petit matin ne tarderait plus à montrer le bout de son nez, ils étaient épuisés. Hermione avait fait mettre le lit de Jessie dans leur chambre pour mieux la surveiller.

« Drago… parles moi s'il te plaît » implora-t-elle.

« La méningite ! » hurla-t-il en tapant son poing dans la porte, la faisant sursauter.

« Tout ça c'est ta faute ! » beugla-t-il.

« Arrête ! » cria-t-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

« Écoutes moi bien Hermione, tu dis ou fais ce que tu veux, mais après les fêtes de fin d'année, Jessie va chez ta mère ! Je ne veux plus qu'elle passe une minute de plus ici pour tes conneries tu entends ? » s'égosilla-t-il.

« Mes conneries ? »

« Nous avons faillit perdre notre fille aujourd'hui ! » cria-t-il.

« JE SAIS ! » hurla-t-elle plus que de raison.

« Jessie n'ira pas chez ma mère » trancha Hermione.

« Et tu continues à vouloir la mettre en dang… »

« Elle ira chez la tienne » le coupa-t-elle.

« Tu déteste ma mère ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ma mère ne pourra rien contre une attaque, chez Narcissa elle sera en sécurité »

« Mon père… »

« … n'a pas le droit de s'approcher à moins de trois kilomètres de chez ta mère, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça » renifla-t-elle.

« Soit ! » dit-il.

« Et je ne déteste pas ta mère, c'est elle qui ne m'a jamais supporté, encore moins depuis que je t'ai mis le grappin dessus » dit-elle d'un air mauvais.

« Maintenant, si tu me le permets on aimerait moi et mon irresponsabilité légendaire, pouvoir aller dormir quelques heures »

« Hermione… » soupira-t-il.

« Bonne nuit Drago » et elle entra dans la chambre.

Le jeune homme soupira et suivit sa femme. Elle se coucha et lui tourna le dos sans un mot de plus. Il se coucha à son tour et sentit bien le matelas secoués de soubresauts, elle pleurait. Mais bien trop fier pour la consoler et bien trop en colère contre elle surtout, il la laissa pleurer dans son coin. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils surmontent l'épreuve cette fois. Toute cette histoire avait été trop loin.

Chacun rentra dans son lit cette nuit là, sans se soucier de la principale concernée. Effectivement, tout le monde était dans son lit sauf une personne qui manquait à l'appel.

Charlène regarda les grilles fermées et le château derrière elle. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche et s'enfonça dans la nuit noire, prête à se sacrifier pour rendre Jessie à ses parents, sans savoir que la petite dormait paisiblement dans son lit…

_Se met-il à ma place quelques fois  
Quand mes ailes se froissent  
Et mes îles se noient  
Je plie sous le poids  
Plie sous le poids  
De cette moitié de femme  
Qu'il veut que je sois  
Je veux bien faire la belle, mais pas dormir au bois  
Je veux bien être reine, mais pas l'ombre du roi  
Faut-il que je cède  
Faut il que je saigne  
Pour qu'il m'aime aussi  
Pour ce que je suis_

À suivre…

* * *

Tadaaaam :D Verdict ? J'ai droit à une chtite Review ? oh voui, vouiiii *-* bref.

Les fêtes de fin d'année risquent de ne pas être tristes ! Est-ce que Drago va attiser sa rancœur envers sa femme, ou va-t-il ravaler sa fierté et lui faire des excuses ? Hermione supportera-t-elle tout ça ? Comment va évoluer la relation entre Cassy et Max après les méchancetés qu'il lui a lancé à la figure ? Et très important, vous avez certainement remarqué que je n'ai presque pas parlé de Victoire dans ce chapitre no panic les gens ! Je ne l'ai PAS oubliée, mais si j'avais du lui faire de la place, le chapitre aurait été trop long ! Donc suite au prochain numéro ^^ Jessie va-t-elle se remettre de ce traumatisme ? que va-t-il advenir de Charlène ?

Pour le savoir, rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! à bientôt tout le monde et merci encore de me lire :-)

Bisou

Jess

PS: évidemment, les paroles de la chanson sont pour Drago et Hermione


	15. Ch13 Culpabilité et rancoeur

Oyé oyé gentes lecteurs ! J'ai enfin récupéré internet donc je vais essayer (pas de promesse !) d'être plus régulière dans les mises à jour… en attendant, le blabla est à la fin comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture…

**Disclaimer : **rien n'est à moi (ou très peu) et tout appartiens toujours à JK Rowling ! j'ai encore négocier pour une petite mèche de cheveux de Drago mais rien à faire !

**Chanson :** _Courage petite sœur; Bernard et Bianca (disney)_

* * *

**Mathilde : Incroyable tous ce qu'il se passe. T'imagine même pas a quel point je suis pressée de lire la suite ! **_La voici donc ! ^^_** J'espere vraiment que Drago et Hermione arriveront a surmonter ça. **_Pas sûr pas sûr…_** Bref tu écrit toujours aussi bien et j'espere que la suite sera postée tres rapidement. **_Roh merchiii :-)_** Argh je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas Thomas. **_Roh mais enfin ! Qu'est ce qu'ils vous a fait ? lol_** Je pense a peu pres avoir deviner de qui il est le fils. **_Ah ?_** Sa me derrange de le voir avec Cassandra. Et qu'est-ce que Max est stupide. **_Ah ça je confirme ! xD_** J'espere vraiment qu'il s'avouera rapidement ses sentiment pour Cassy et qu'elle l'acceptera apres tout ce qu'il lui a dit. **_Ça c'est une autre histoire lol bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Ch.13. Culpabilité et rancœur.

_Courage petite sœur  
Fais un vœu chaque fois que tu pleures.  
Redresse-toi au lieu d'avoir peur.  
Quelqu'un t'attend là-bas._

Ted s'était assoupi dans le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs. Il sursauta quelque peu lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie grincer légèrement. C'était Max et il faisait jour.

« Salut vieux »

« Salut »

« T'as passé le reste de la nuit ici ? »

« Ouais… au cas où elle se réveillerait »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle dort toujours »

Victoire respirait de façon lente et régulière, signe qu'elle était encore dans un sommeil réparateur. Un bandage lui encerclait la tête.

« Ça va pas ? » demanda Max qui trouvait son ami un peu sec.

« Si ça va pas ? Laisse moi te dire une bonne chose mon gars, t'es carrément taré tu le sais ça ? » s'exclama Ted contrarié.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend Teddy ? »

« Il me prend que ta mère et Ginny m'ont tout raconté de ton comportement vis-à-vis de Cassandra. Es-tu devenu fou ? C'est moi qui était avec elle hier je te signale ! Sa température corporelle atteignait presque les 40°, elle aurait très bien pu y rester ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Max savait qu'il était en faute et il regrettait amèrement ses paroles mais le mal était déjà fait.

« Je sais » murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? » demanda Ted.

« J'avais peur »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse ! »

« Je sais Ted, mais c'est la vérité. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que Jessie sois… enfin, et j'ai reporté ma colère sur Cassy. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû et je m'en veux, mais c'est fait » se justifia le blond pas fier.

« La prochaine fois que tu la pousse à faire ce genre de chose dangereuse, je te fourre mon poing dans la face mec t'as pigé ? » demanda Ted dont le ton de la voix sonnait plus comme un soulagement que tout le monde soit finalement en vie.

Max osa un sourire léger.

« J'ai saisi »

« Tu sais qu'elle est fragile »

« Elle a son nouveau copain maintenant elle saura se consoler » rétorqua Max.

« Pas de ça vieux. Tu l'as remballée tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'elle passerait sa vie à t'attendre ? » s'exclama Ted.

« Non c'est pas ce que je veux dire mais Semerson… je ne lui fait pas confiance » répondit Max.

« Tu es jaloux ouais »

« Pff n'importe quoi ! » fit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

La conversation fut coupée courte lorsque les garçons entendirent un gémissement provenant du lit.

« Hey… » fit Max avec une extrême douceur.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai très mal à la tête » répondit Victoire d'une voix rauque.

« C'est normal, tu as reçu un coup sur la tête » lui dit Ted.

La jeune fille tourna ses yeux gris/marrons vers lui. Elle n'essaya même pas de se redresser, ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Il ne lui fallut que quelque secondes pour que la veille lui revienne en mémoire. Quand elle les rouvrit, ses yeux étaient plein de larmes. Elle regarda Max.

« Je suis désolée Max… je te demande pardon » pleura-t-elle.

« Hey, hey… Tout va bien Vic', Jessie est ici avec nous il n'y a plus rien à craindre »

« Je l'ai entendue pleurer juste avant de m'évanouir, j'ai vu une silhouette l'emmener et je n'ai rien su faire » continua-t-elle en pleurant.

« Chut Vic', calme toi ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien »

« Mais j'aurais dû faire attention, elle était sous ma responsabilité ! Et s'il lui était arrivé malheur Max ? Jamais je ne me le serais pardonné »

« Mais elle va bien, ma sœur va bien »

« Je vais chercher l'infirmière » annonça Ted.

« Je suis désolée » ne cessait-elle de répéter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pomfresh lui administrait un calmant.

« Elle est en état de choc messieurs, elle doit se reposer »

« Nous ne resterons plus très longtemps Mrs Pomfresh, c'est promis »

Quand ils revinrent auprès d'elle, Victoire était calmée. Un peu groggy mais elle ne pleurait plus.

« Ça va aller ma belle, il faut te reposer maintenant d'accord ? » chuchota Max.

Victoire hocha la tête. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui caressa la joue. Ted se contenta d'un effleurement de la joue, mais quand il voulut partir elle le retint.

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle la voix à moitié endormie.

Il lui prit la main.

« Bien sûr »

Max les laissa et sortit de l'infirmerie, tandis que Ted s'asseyait auprès de Victoire qui ne mit que quelques secondes avant de se rendormir.

OoO

_Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure, elle commence à manquer de souffle, pourtant elle court, encore et encore afin d'échapper à une mort certaine. Jetant sans cesse des regards derrière elle, elle s'enfonce dans les bois. Il est venu pour elle, il a pénétré dans la maison elle s'est enfuie avant qu'il ne la trouve dans sa chambre. Elle sait ce qu'il veut, il la traque, il l'observe, elle le sait. Elle a failli y passer plusieurs fois, elle s'en est toujours sortie de peu mais il la retrouve toujours et elle sait qu'il n'arrêtera pas. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi elle arrivait à en réchapper, mais elle ne se posait pas plus de questions et fuyait aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait._

_Elle regardait encore derrière elle et ralentit la cadence pensant l'avoir semé. Pourtant elle se cogna contre quelque chose et tomba à la renverse. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle vit deux jambes devant elle et son sang se glaça. Elle se releva précipitamment et voulut courir dans l'autre sens, mais il l'attrapa par ses cheveux blonds comme le blé et l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Quand elle essaya de se relever, elle se sentit soulevée de terre par la gorge, il était en train de l'étouffer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de si près, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, tentant de se libérer et le regarda le suppliant de ses beaux yeux bleus. Son visage était flou. Mais elle devina aisément qu'il la fixait._

_Comme s'il réalisait quelque chose il l'observa d'une manière différente. Il desserra sa prise, jusqu'à la lâcher complètement. Elle retomba sur le sol en se tenant la gorge et en toussant. _

_« On se reverra » entendit-elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse._

_Elle resta plantée là, la respiration haletante._

_Le noir…_

_« J'ai peur »_

_« Je sais »_

_Le noir…_

_« Je t'aime »_

_« Pour toujours »_

_« Je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Chut »_

_Le noir…_

_« Non ! Pitié ! »_

_Une torche enflammée, la terreur dans ses yeux et l'horrible cri de douleur quand les flammes l'engloutissent toute entière sur le bûcher._

Thomas sentit la respiration de la jeune fille s'accélérer dans son sommeil qui devint vraiment très agité. Elle commençait à transpirer et à gémir. Inquiet, il tenta de la réveiller.

« Cassy… Cassandra réveille toi » dit-il en la secouant un peu fort.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. La respiration toujours saccadée.

« Hey ça va ? »

Cassandra releva les yeux et rencontra deux prunelles noisette à croquer qui la regardaient avec tendresse. Elle regarda un peu partout et s'aperçut qu'elle prenait Thomas pour un coussin et rougit. Elle se redressa quelque peu.

« Ça va » répondit-elle.

« Tu étais en plein cauchemar » affirma-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement… je te l'ai dis je fais des rêves très étranges et ils se terminent de la même façon à chaque fois » répondit-elle se calmant peu à peu.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je brûle sur un bûcher »

Il l'attira contre lui.

« Au fait, qu'est ce que je fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant de nouveau.

« Je t'ai emmené dans mon dortoir, je me voyais mal te ramener dans ton lit » grimaça-t-il.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu » dit-elle en souriant.

« Comment est ce que tu te sens ? »

« Comme si j'avais prit une cuite » grimaça-t-elle.

« Tu as prit énormément de risques hier Cassy »

« Le jeu en valait la chandelle » répondit-elle.

« Tu aurais pu y rester »

« Mais je suis là » répliqua-t-elle aussi vite.

« C'est vrai, mais toute cette histoire aurait pu être dramatique » dit-il.

« Jessie était en danger, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose » dit-elle piquée au vif.

« C'est pour Jessie ou pour Max que tu l'as fait ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda les yeux ronds, l'air choquée. Elle se leva du lit en un bond.

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu es jaloux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça, je dis juste que si cet imbécile ne t'avais pas parlé comme il l'a fait, tu n'aurait pas usé de ce pouvoir qui te fait si peur »

« Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Je l'ai fait pour sauver Jessie et uniquement pour cette raison » se justifia-t-elle.

Il se leva à son tour.

« Et je ne dis pas le contraire, mais reconnaît quand même que Malefoy y est pour beaucoup »

« Je n'ai pas envie de débattre de ça avec toi Thomas ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Quand tu m'as raconté tout tes secrets l'autre jour et que tu m'a expliqué en quoi consistait ce pouvoir, j'ai bien compris que tu en avais peur. J'ai bien remarqué dans l'état que tu étais hier, tu tremblais, tu étais terrifiée ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Cassy, c'est tout » expliqua-t-il.

Elle mit ses chaussures à la hâte.

« Écoute, c'est mignon de ta part mais je suis une grande fille qui n'a pas besoin d'être protégée. Je te remercie de m'avoir ramenée ici et de m'avoir soutenue, je dois y aller » dit-elle en se précipitant vers la porte.

Il l'attrapa à temps, alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée.

« Attends » dit-il.

Elle soupira et le regarda.

« Je te demande pardon. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire » rétorqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

« Cassy » dit-il en tournant son visage vers lui avec son index sous son menton.

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis 24h à peine, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu je suis tombé sous ton charme et je me suis juré de tout faire pour te séduire. J'ai juste eu peur pour toi est ce que tu comprends ? Laisse moi le temps d'apprendre à gérer tout ça excuse moi je ne veux surtout pas te faire fuir » murmura-t-il.

« Thomas… »

« Chut…. » dit-il avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se laissa envahir par toutes ses émotions et répondit très vite à son baiser. Elle délaissa la porte pour l'enlacer. Il encercla sa taille et elle son cou. Quand le baiser cessa, front contre front elle lui dit

« Je suis une grande fille »

« Je sais » répondit-il doucement.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis descendirent main dans la main.

OoO

Quand Drago s'éveilla, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi beaucoup et il n'avait pas tort. Il était à peine 10h36 quand il regarda le réveil. Il se retourna et trouva la place de sa femme vide. Il se leva et approcha du lit de sa fille, elle dormait paisiblement. Lorsqu'il toucha son front, il était encore chaud. Il se doutait bien qu'Hermione avait dû faire le nécessaire, aussi il ne l'embêta pas et la laissa dormir. Quand il sortit de la chambre en torse nu étant en week end, ils ne prenaient pas le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, mais dans leurs appartements. Une tasse de café fumante l'attendait sur la table basse, Hermione était plongée dans la gazette. Il la regarda, ne voyant que son corps, son visage étant caché par le journal. Il soupira, bien sûr qu'il avait comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui adresse la parole. Et à vrai dire, il n'en avait pas non plus envie.

Visiblement il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'elle était levée. Le petit déjeuner se passa donc dans le silence le plus total et le plus pesant. Entre soupir et regard de biais, ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait l'intention de faire le premier pas. Drago se disait qu'il y avait comme un air de déjà vu, lorsqu'il était revenu dix ans plus tôt avec le président des Etats Unis et Cassandra. Le silence fut brisé par les pleurs de Jessie. En une fraction de secondes, ses deux parents étaient auprès d'elle. Hermione prit la petite dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« Je vais préparer son biberon » fut la première phrase prononcée par Drago.

Elle se rendit dans le salon avec elle et son mari revint quelques instants plus tard avec le dit biberon.

« Merci »

Et le silence revint, ponctué par les bruits de succion de l'enfant. Trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte, Drago alla ouvrir. C'était Teddy et Maryline.

« Bonjour Drago »

« Ted ! Entrez ! »

« Nous venons aux nouvelles »

« Bonjour les jeunes »

« Bonjour professeur Granger » répondit Maryline.

Jessie s'était rendormie dans les bras de sa mère.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Ted alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

Drago revenait avec deux tasses de café.

« Elle chauffe encore très fort, Blaise doit venir ce matin pour la voir » leur dit Hermione.

« J'espère qu'elle va vite se rétablir » répondit Ted.

« Et comment va Victoire ? » demanda Drago.

« Tiens ça t'intéresse aujourd'hui ? » s'exclama Hermione faussement surprise.

Drago la fusilla du regard.

« Elle s'est réveillée ce matin, mais Mme Pomfresh a dû lui donner un calmant et elle s'est rendormie. Elle se sent coupable et n'arrêtait pas de dire à Max combien elle était désolée, que tout était sa faute » expliqua Teddy.

« Quoi ? Mais enfin bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Je sais c'est ce qu'on a essayé de lui expliquer »

« Il faudra que j'aille la voir tout à l'heure » dit-elle.

« Là elle dort j'en ai profité pour m'éclipser un peu » répondit Ted.

La porte grinça et tous les regards convergèrent vers la personne qui était entré sans frapper. Il n'y avait que Max qui se le permettait. Le jeune homme referma la porte et s'avança dans le salon.

« Bonjour tout le monde » dit-il.

Sans demander son reste, il se dirigea vers sa mère, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui prit délicatement Jessie des bras. Ni Hermione, ni Drago ne bronchèrent. Ils savaient tout deux que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer.

« Fait attention chéri, elle a encore beaucoup de fièvre. Elle reste fragile » dit-elle tout de même.

« T'inquiète pas maman » répondit Max en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il avait prit le bébé tout contre son cœur et la tenait comme s'il avait manqué d'air. On aurait pu jurer qu'il prenait une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Jessie dormait et se blottit tout contre son grand frère.

« Comme je suis soulagé qu'elle soit seine et sauve » chuchota-t-il.

Personne ne su dire s'il se parlait à lui-même ou si c'était à eux mais chacun pensait exactement la même chose que lui.

« Jessie ira chez grand-mère Narcissa après les vacances de noël » annonça Hermione.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle sera plus en sécurité là bas » répondit-elle.

« Mais maman ! Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une bonne idée »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider Max » trancha Drago d'un ton sec.

« Après ce que vous venez de vivre, vous voulez l'éloigner de nous ? C'est carrément stupide » s'exclama Max.

« Ta mère refuse de renoncer à sa mission, nous n'avons pas le choix » dit-il de mauvaise humeur.

« Nous y voilà, ça va encore être ma faute » dit-elle.

« Euh, nous allons vous laisser » s'empressa de dire Ted.

Lui et Maryline sortirent après avoir adressé un regard compatissant à Max.

« Tu sais bien ce que je pense » répondit Drago.

« S'il vous plaît… vous allez la réveiller » soupira Max.

Les deux parents regardèrent leur fils et se calmèrent un peu.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort » attaqua de nouveau Drago.

« Mais non Drago, je suis une mère indigne… et les mères indignes sont trop stupides pour faire le bonheur de leurs enfants ! » le nargua-t-elle.

Furieux, Drago ne répondit pas. Il prit Jessie des bras de son fils, l'amena à la chambre et s'y enferma à clé. Quand il eu quitté la pièce, Hermione soupira.

Max regarda sa mère. Elle était épuisée, de grosses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et en prime, elle avait ils étaient gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré la nuit passée. Il eu un grand élan de compassion et d'amour pour sa maman, alors il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh j'ai connu mieux mais aussi bien pire » dit-elle.

« Ça va s'arranger maman »

« Bien sûr que ça va s'arranger » répondit-elle.

Elle se redressa pour regarder son fils.

« Je ne suis pas fier de toi aujourd'hui Max » dit-elle d'un air désapprobateur.

Max soupira.

« Je sais »

« Cassandra aurait pu mourir hier, est ce que tu te rends compte ? »

« Oui maman, je regrette mais c'est fait maintenant »

« Tu lui feras des excuses ! » exigea-t-elle.

« Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle va accepter de m'écouter ? » grimaça-t-il pas convaincu du tout.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Qu'elle veuille les entendre ou non, tu prendras ton courage et tu iras t'excuser. Je ne tolèrerai plus que tu parles comme ça à une fille Max, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! » dit-elle.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

« D'accord »

« Et tu dois des excuses à ton père aussi »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu oses encore demander pourquoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité » s'obstina-t-il.

« Écoute-moi bien mon fils. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre ton père et moi avant ta naissance ne te regarde pas. À qui la faute ? Nous sommes tout les deux responsables, je suis peut être fâchée contre lui, ça n'empêche pas qu'il aille raison. Depuis qu'il est rentré dans ta vie, il a tout fait pour se rapprocher de toi et tu le repousse sans arrêt. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir si fort Max, parce que tu devrais m'en tenir tout autant rigueur. Ton père t'aime tu sais »

Il soupira encore une fois.

« Je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! »

« Oui et bien tu feras un effort ! »

« Très bien… c'est toi la boss »

Elle sourit et lui caressa la joue.

« Tu sais que je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi maman »

Ils se sourirent et elle lui embrassa la joue.

« Tu me diras quand vous amener Jessie chez grand-mère ? Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vue, j'aimerais venir avec vous » dit-il.

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle.

« À propos, où est passé Charlène ? » s'exclama Max.

OoO

« Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, même si tu aurais dû nous avertir » disait Sibylle.

Elle avait demandé à voir Cassandra pour contrôler son état. La jeune fille avait récupéré très vite selon elle, bien mieux que la dernière fois.

« Merci tante Sibylle »

« Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? » demanda la voyante.

« Je voulais juste retrouver Jessie à tout prix » mentit-elle à moitié.

« Tu as très bien fait, comment as-tu vécu cette expérience cette fois ci ? »

« Mieux que la dernière fois c'est vrai, mais je ne le ferais jamais sans surveillance… je n'ai aucune notion du temps quand mon esprit se détache et je pourrais ne pas revenir à temps, c'est ça qui me fait peur en réalité » répondit-t-elle.

« Tu as raison, cette capacité pourrait te tuer si tu ne pratique pas avec prudence. On réitérera l'expérience. Bien, pour moi tout va bien, tu as l'air en pleine forme quoi qu'un peu cernée » fit-elle.

« Je ne dors pas très bien » avoua Cassy.

« Encore des rêves ? »

Cassy hocha la tête.

« Je vois des choses… » dit-elle.

« Mais encore ? »

« Des choses que je ne comprends pas. Je suis actrice de mon rêve et plus le temps passe et plus de nouveaux éléments apparaissent, mais j'ai l'impression que tout est dans le désordre »

« Explique-moi »

« Je vois comme je te l'ai déjà dit, un garçon sans visage… il est là tout le temps. Dans mon rêve je ne sais pas si je suis moi ou une autre fille, mais ce garçon me parle, les émotions c'est moi qui les ressens. C'est très flou. Je nous vois discuter, nous embrasser, faire l'amour… ça n'a aucun sens je n'arrive pas à décoder le message » dit-elle.

« Peut-être n'y en a-t-il pas ? » proposa Sibylle.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi est ce que je rêve toujours de la même chose ? La seule fois où j'ai rêvé d'autre chose, c'est pour prédire que Charlène allait mourir ! Cette grange et ce garçon hantent tout mes rêves et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi » ragea la blonde.

« Patience mon enfant, quand le moment sera venu de comprendre, tu comprendras » répondit sagement sa tante.

« Pourquoi je vois toute ces choses tante Sibylle ? »

« Tu es une voyante ma chérie et tu découvres tes pouvoirs peu à peu, ne te tracasse pas trop pour tout ça, tout t'apparaîtra clair quand le moment sera venu crois moi »

Cassy soupira.

« Merci. Je peux y aller ? J'aimerais aller voir comment Jessie se porte »

« Bien sûr… n'oublie pas de venir me voir ce soir » répondit-elle.

Quand elle ouvrit la trappe pour descendre, Sonia montait justement.

« Bonjour tante Sonia »

« Salut Cassy »

Elle monta et la jeune fille descendit refermant la trappe sur elle.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda la jeune femme à sa sœur.

Sibylle avait l'air songeuse.

« Ça commence à se préciser dans son esprit »

« Je vois. Elle va commencer à poser de plus en plus de questions » dit Sonia.

« Elle n'est pas encore prête » répondit Sibylle.

« Elle nous parle, c'est déjà bien, quand elle va découvrir que nous lui avons caché ça elle sera en colère » dit Sonia.

« Je sais… mais la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant est de laisser faire les choses » répondit Sibylle les yeux dans le vague.

OoO

Cassy avançait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre l'appartement des Malefoy. Avant, elle devait passer par la bibliothèque rejoindre Thomas qui voulait aller voir Jessie avec elle. Elle appréhendait, car depuis la dernière fois où elle avait été hypnotisée par ces yeux verts, elle n'y était plus retournée. Ça lui donnait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Comment était-il possible de sentir le danger rien qu'en les voyant et être si captivée en même temps ? Elle secoua la tête et continua d'avancer. Il lui sembla sentir une présence derrière elle, alors elle se retourna. Bien entendu il n'y avait personne. Ça aussi, ce n'étais pas la première fois. Elle accéléra la cadence, les pas derrière elle s'accélérèrent eux aussi, alors elle se mit à courir.

Elle débarqua sans ménagement dans la bibliothèque, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de la bibliothécaire. Elle regarda la porte et avança à reculons, la respiration saccadée.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle sursauta et cria.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu es toute pâle Cassy »

« Ça va… j'ai juste couru »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'étais pressée de te retrouvée » sourit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas une autre démonstration de protection et préféra ne rien lui dire pour l'instant.

« Voyez-vous ça » dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Il la lâcha presqu'aussi vite quand il vit la bibliothécaire le regarder un sourcil arqué.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une minute, je dois remettre un livre » dit-il en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Elle le vit disparaître au détour d'une allée. Elle détourna le regard et son cœur rata un battement. Ils étaient là ! Elle ne voyait que ça, des yeux verts. Elle ne voulait pas, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher l'attraction qu'ils avaient sur elle. Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre et elle reprit ses esprits. Quand elle regarda à nouveau vers l'endroit où ils étaient, il n'y avait plus rien.

« On peut y aller » entendit-elle.

Thomas était revenu.

« Allons nous en » s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Elle empoigna la main du jeune homme et l'attira hors de la bibliothèque. Ils ne firent pas deux pas, qu'ils rencontrèrent Teddy et Maryline.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Charlène ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non pourquoi ? » répondit Cassy.

« Elle n'est plus là, on s'est tous dispersé pour fouiller le château »

« On va t'aider »

OoO

Hermione était restée à l'appartement avec Jessie. Blaise était passé la voir, il n'y avait pas d'évolution par rapport à la veille et la température avait légèrement baissée. Il avait maintenu l'interdiction de sortie et la dose d'antibiotiques, il n'y avait rien à faire de plus que de la garder au chaud.

Drago et Max venaient de rentrer.

« Elle est introuvable » dit Max.

« Il faut attendre que les autres soient revenus avant de lancer l'alerte » renchérit Drago.

Des coups furent frappés s'était Ted et les autres. Quand Max vit Cassy, son cœur s'accéléra légèrement. Il ne dit rien et ne fit qu'observer. Elle avait l'air fatiguée certes, mais semblait se porter très bien. Elle tenait la main de Thomas.

« Bonjour les jeunes »

« Hermione ! Comment va Jessie ? » demanda aussi vite Cassy.

Sans crier gare, elle se sentit happée par deux grands bras qui la serraient. Elle sourit.

« Drago voyons ! Le protocole ! » dit-elle en riant. (1)

« Ton père n'est plus président » répondit-il.

« C'est vrai »

« Merci Cassy… sans toi, Merlin seul sait ce qu'il serait arrivé, tu nous as ramené Jessie » dit-il en se détachant d'elle.

« Oh… trois fois rien » répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

« S'il te plaît… je sais ce que ça à dû te coûter de faire ça Cassidy » persista-t-il.

Elle croisa le regard de Max, tout deux le détournèrent en même temps.

« Si c'était à refaire, je ferais la même chose, Jessie est comme une sœur pour moi » dit-elle.

« Il y a bien longtemps que tu fais partie de notre famille Cassy » intervint Hermione.

La jeune fille se sentait un peu gênée d'autant de marques d'affection.

« Sans vouloir jouer les rabat joie, je suppose que personne n'a vu Charlène ? » demanda Teddy.

« Non » soupira Drago.

« Il faut prévenir Harry » dit Hermione.

Drago hocha la tête. Il se mit à genoux dans la cheminée, tout le monde l'entendit parler et cinq minutes plus tard, lui, Ginny et leur fille débarquaient.

« Il faut lancer les recherches » dit immédiatement Harry.

« Mais pourquoi est-elle partie ? » s'exclama Ginny.

« Elle se sent coupable elle nous l'a dit hier. Je lui ai dit que rien n'était sa faute pourtant » fit Hermione.

« Bon sang ! Elle est partie se livrer Harry ! » pesta Drago.

« Il faut commencer par son appartement et rapidement faire un portrait de son ravisseur, quelle date somme nous ? »

« Le 26 novembre » murmura Hermione d'une voix blanche.

« Par Salazar tu vois où tout ça nous mène par ta faute ? » s'exclama Drago à l'intention de sa femme.

« Oh je t'en prie, je ne suis pas responsable des malheurs de tout le monde Drago ! »

« Ça suffit ! » tonna Harry.

Marie, la fille des Potter était cachée dans les jambes de Max, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde criait comme ça.

« Vous faites peur à ma fille et si vous continuez à vous comportez comme des enfants, je vous sanctionne tout les deux ! » s'exclama Harry excédé.

« Comment veux tu faire un portrait, sans avoir vu de qui il s'agissait Harry ? Il n'y a que Jessie qui pourrait nous le dire et si je ne m'abuse la légilimencie sur un enfant est fortement déconseillée… » disait Max en s'interrompant.

Il avait bien une idée en tête, mais n'osait pas la soumettre. Il regarda brièvement Cassandra.

« Bref, c'est une impasse » dit-il.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait comprit.

« Je vais le faire, où est Jessie ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Dans son lit, elle vient de s'endormir pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'ai besoin d'elle » répondit simplement Cassy.

« Très bien, je vais la chercher »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione revenait avec le bébé endormi. Elle la tendit à Cassy qui la prit délicatement dans ses bras et s'assit dans le divan. Elle inspira un grand coup, portant sa main à sa bouche et à l'aide de ses dents, enleva le petit gant blanc qui lui recouvrait les doigts. Doucement, elle prit la main de l'enfant dans la sienne. Elle avait apprit à bloquer les souvenirs au simple contact avec la peau et avec un bébé c'était plus facile, aussi elle se concentra et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par les souvenirs de Jessie. Elle fouilla quelques minutes dans sa mémoire et finit par trouver ce qu'elle voulait.

Il lui enlevait sa veste, son écharpe, ses gants et ses chaussettes. Elle le vit porter Jessie jusqu'à l'endroit où ils l'avaient trouvée et la elle vit son visage. Des traits fins, des yeux marron qui brillaient au soleil, des cheveux châtains très foncés, des lèvres bien dessinées. Cet homme, si monstre soit-il, était très séduisant en fin de compte. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus et elle rouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde la regardait, Jessie ne s'était même pas réveillée, signe que Cassy y avait été en douceur.

« Je l'ai vu » dit-elle.

Elle en fit la description, tandis que Ginny le dessinait. Quand elle eu finit, elle montra le dessin à la jeune fille.

« C'est bien lui »

« Je pars immédiatement au Weasson pour une édition spécial, vous ne pensez pas que ça fera pire que mieux ? Il ne deviendra pas plus dangereux ? » demanda la rouquine.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est la seule solution que l'on puisse trouver pour l'instant. Lorsqu'on aura retrouvé Charlène, il faudra mettre tout le monde à l'abri, sous surveillance pour ne plus qu'une chose comme l'enlèvement de Jessie n'arrive, parce que ce fou furieux va vouloir s'en prendre à nous à nouveau » expliquait Harry.

« Si on la retrouve vivante ! » pesta Drago en regardant Hermione.

« Allons fouiller son appartement » fit Harry afin d'éviter un nouvel affrontement entre les deux époux.

OoO

Évidemment, l'appartement de Charlène était vide. Tout était impeccable comme lorsqu'ils étaient venus la chercher une semaine plus tôt.

« Tu crois qu'elle est repassée par ici ? » demanda Drago.

« Je ne pense pas »

« Où a-t-elle bien pu aller ? Harry, elle sait ce qui va lui arriver, elle n'a reprit aucunes de ses affaires à Poudlard » s'exclama Drago.

« Si seulement je savais quoi faire » murmura Harry.

« Ta femme et Pansy ont sûrement lancé la photo dans les commerces »

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant » dit-il.

« C'est pourtant la seule piste que nous ayons » répondit Drago.

« Allons voir à l'hôpital » fit soudain Harry.

Ils interrogèrent plusieurs personnes, sans succès. Tous avaient la même réponse. Charlène avait appelé il y a une semaine de cela disant être très malade et personne ne l'avait revue depuis.

« Où est-elle passée ? » murmura Harry en sortant de l'hôpital.

« Tu crois qu'il l'a déjà retrouvée ? » demanda Drago peu sûr.

« C'est une possibilité qu'on doit envisager » répondit Harry.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« J'ai une idée sur la question, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit bonne » grimaça Harry.

« Explique »

« Cassandra pourrait nous aider »

Drago soupira, on en demandait beaucoup trop à cette gamine.

« Retournons à Poudlard » dit-il.

OoO

De retour dans les appartements des Malefoy, Harry et Drago venaient d'exposer leur idée.

« C'est bien trop dangereux ! Imaginez qu'elle la découvre morte ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Ça, ça ne me fait pas peur Hermione. La seule chose qui me bloque, c'est que faire ça me pompe beaucoup trop d'énergie puisque je ne le maîtrise pas totalement. Je l'ai déjà fait hier, je ne me sens pas la force de recommencer toute seule… » avoua Cassy toujours dans les bras de Thomas.

« Dans ce cas nous n'avons plus aucun recourt » se lamenta Harry.

« J'ai dit que je ne pourrais pas le faire seule, je n'ai pas dit que c'était impossible. J'ai lu dans le livre que dans ce cas de figure, je veux dire quand c'est vraiment nécessaire, quelqu'un d'autre peut me donner de l'énergie vitale afin d'avoir la force nécessaire » expliqua Cassandra.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire Cassidy ? Je ne le veux pas au périple de ta vie tu le sais »

« Ça ira Drago, j'en ai vu de pire… il me faut juste quelqu'un et ma tante doit assurer la connexion entre cette personne et moi pour me donner des forces »

« Je l'appelle tout de suite » fit Hermione.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Trelawney faisait son apparition et ils lui expliquèrent le plan. Elle accepta sans hésiter décrétant que Cassy serait en sécurité totale cette fois puisqu'elle superviserait la transe et la ramènerait à temps.

« Qui sera ton double ? » demanda-t-elle.

Max vit là une chance de trouver grâce aux yeux de son amie.

« Je vais le faire » proposa-t-il.

Personne ne l'en empêcha, même si Thomas aurait voulut lui-même le faire.

« Très bien, allongez vous tout les deux côtes à côtes, donnez vous la main et mettez vous front contre front » expliqua Sibylle.

Les deux adolescents s'exécutèrent. Délicatement, Max lui prit la main et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Leurs têtes se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il avait le regard qui disait _pardonne moi _et elle avait le regard qui disait _tu m'as fait du mal_.

« Très bien… détendez vous, videz votre tête de toutes choses négatives et laissez vous envahir par la quiétude. C'est bien, respirez lentement, profondément comme si vous étiez sur le point de vous endormir… maintenant, fermez les yeux »

À la lettre, les deux jeunes gens suivirent les instructions que leur donnait Sibylle. Cassandra ressentit la force et le courage l'envahir petit à petit. C'était l'énergie de Max. quand elle se sentit assez forte pour commencer, elle se concentra d'avantage et son esprit quitta son corps pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

« Parfait, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre » annonça Sibylle devant les autres qui regardaient les deux corps étendus l'un à coté de l'autre bien en phase.

« Pourquoi notre fils est aussi endormi ? » demanda Hermione un peu inquiète.

« Ne vous en faites pas, quand elle aura terminé de lui prendre l'énergie dont elle a besoin, autrement dit quand elle se réveillera, il se réveillera aussi » rassura Sibylle.

« Ils ne risquent rien ? » intervint Drago.

« Il y a toujours un risque quand on utilise ce pouvoir Drago, je veillerais à ce qu'elle ne dépasse pas le temps limité de deux heures. Dés que sa température commencera à monter, je la ramènerai si elle n'est pas revenue avant » expliqua-t-elle.

« Bien, quelqu'un veut du café ? » proposa Teddy.

Et l'attente commença.

OoO

Cassandra de son coté ne savait par où commencer. Où était-elle partie ? Par où ? Comment devait-elle faire pour sentir son aura, puisque Charlène n'avait aucun afflux magique dans les veines. Enfin, si puisqu'elle était une voyante, mais elle n'avait que ce pouvoir et sa magie était donc beaucoup trop faible. Cassy quitta le parc de Poudlard en flottant dans les airs et se concentra tout en avançant. D'instinct, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils avaient retrouvé Jessie la veille, peut être y trouverait-elle un indice. Elle piqua vers le pied de l'arbre et s'arrêta un moment, se concentrant.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose de froid, tellement froid qu'elle en frissonna. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut une écharpe dans la neige. Une écharpe noire. Quand elle s'en approcha, Cassandra ne sut dire pourquoi tant de magie était sur ce bout de tissu, mais ce n'était pas un bon afflux ! Il lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi elle ressentait ça, elle su que cette écharpe appartenait au traqueur. Elle se concentra d'avantage sur cette magie noire, pour la ressentir dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle se sentit mal, mais n'en eu cure et se laissa guider. Si elle le trouvait, elle trouverait Charlène à coup sûr !

Elle se mit à flotter, les yeux toujours fermés et se surpris à aller d'une belle vitesse ! Elle décida de laisser agir son instinct et laissa ses yeux clos, continuant de flotter encore et toujours, ne sachant pas où cela la mènerait. À mesure qu'elle avançait, le sentiment d'insécurité de la jeune fille grandissait, elle approchait. Elle ressentit bientôt le battement caractéristique de l'afflux magique, comme un deuxième battement de cœur. Celui là était plus fort, plus vif, il était mauvais. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup de concentration et fronçât d'avantage les sourcils.

OoO

Dans les appartements des époux Malefoy, cela faisait prêt d'une heure et quart que les adolescents avaient commencé. Hermione fut la première à remarquer une anomalie. Max respirait plus vite et ses cheveux commençaient à être trempés de sueur ! Son visage complet était mouillé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement affolée.

Sibylle fronça les sourcils.

« Elle a sûrement trouvé quelque chose. Elle utilise l'énergie de votre fils et doit être en train de puiser dedans pour arriver à ses fins. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserais rien leur arriver, laissez lui encore un peu de temps » expliqua-t-elle.

OoO

Cassy ressentit plus fort et plus vite l'afflux magique, elle était tout prêt elle le savait. Elle-même avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Car bien qu'elle n'ait rien de matériel en cet instant, elle ressentait chacun des battements de son propre cœur, comme si elle était dans son corps. Elle s'arrêta net et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre qu'elle reconnu, elle était dans l'allée des embrumes. Devant elle, il y avait une porte. Elle passa au travers sans hésiter. C'était un espèce de pub morbide avec des gens pas net du tout accoudés au bar et assis aux différentes tables.

Elle entendit très nettement des gémissements, c'était Charlène. Elle regarda le plafond et passa au travers. Elle déboucha dans un couloir très peu éclairé, il y avait plusieurs portes : des chambres. Le fait d'avoir vu mourir Charlène en rêve et de l'en avoir averti avait sûrement changé la donne, le traqueur avait donc sûrement changé d'endroit puisque ce n'était pas le même que dans la vision de Cassy. Son cœur cogna, elle l'entendait c'est qu'elle était toujours en vie !

Soudain, son sang se glaça. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et une voix d'homme.

« La pièce est insonorisée ma jolie, tu peux gémir autant que tu veux, ici personne ne t'entendra… je reviens ne bouge pas, on va bien s'amuser toi et moi »

Et il referma la porte. Cassy frissonna, c'était un traqueur peut être la ressentait-il ? Visiblement non, il passa juste à côté d'elle sans sourciller. Il avait une voix de pervers mêlée à un psychopathe. Sans plus attendre, elle s'engouffra dans la chambre. Une vision d'angoisse l'attendait.

Charlène n'était pas ligotée au lit comme dans sa vision, mais au mur avec des chaînes. Elle était en sous vêtement et il l'avait déjà frappée. Elle avait un bâillon sur la bouche et les yeux baigné de larmes. De plus, elle avait froid.

« Oh mon dieu Charlène… »

La jeune femme se débattait en tout sens et pleurait. Elle avait peur, car elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

« Charlène écoute moi… Charlène est ce que tu m'entends ? »

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, regardant en tout sens. Elle avait entendu un murmure, une voix qu'elle connaissait.

« Charlène, il faut te calmer d'accord ? On va te sortir de là, je te le promets » lui dit-elle.

« Il faut que je rentre… je ne l'ai jamais fait seule, comment je dois faire ? » se lamenta la jeune fille.

« Je dois rentrer, je dois rentrer… » se répéta-t-elle paniquée.

OoO

Sibylle surveillait l'heure. Encore un quart d'heure. Cassy respirait très vite, Max aussi. Ils suaient tout les deux et les battements de leurs cœurs s'accéléraient à l'unisson. Soudain, Cassy ouvrit brusquement les yeux tout comme Max, comme s'ils sortaient tout droit d'un cauchemar. Ils ne bougèrent pas, tentant de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal et se regardaient.

« Tu va bien ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je l'ai trouvée… » annonça-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle se redressa.

« Wow doucement… » s'exclama Drago en la rattrapant parce qu'elle chancelait.

« Il faut faire vite, il va la tuer… chemin de traverse… auberge du cafard baveur chambre 18 » haleta-t-elle.

Les deux aurors sortirent en trombe de la pièce.

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça » s'exclama Thomas en l'aidant à se relever.

Ted se chargea de Max.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui maman, je vais bien »

« Merci Max » le remercia Cassy.

« A ton service » dit-il en perdant équilibre, tombant dans le canapé.

OoO

C'est une délégation complète d'aurors qui débarqua dans l'auberge enfonçant la porte.

« Hey ! Qui êtes-vous ? » pesta un grand homme, plutôt maigrichon.

« Auror Potter, nous sommes là pour une enquête »

« Je suis parfaitement en ordre, rien n'est illégal ici, vous n'avez rien à faire là du balai ! » pesta l'homme.

« Du calme… nous cherchons une jeune fille qui a été enlevée et nous savons de source sûre qu'elle est ici dans une de vos chambres, alors ou vous coopérez, ou nous ressortons de vieux dossiers concernant votre auberge qui abritait des mangemort en cavale, tu choisi quoi papy ? »

Drago dégageait une telle colère que le patron se tassa sur lui-même.

« Ok on se détend chef… les chambres, c'est par là » indiqua-t-il.

« Je veux que personne ne sorte d'ici, interrogez chaque personne présente ! » ordonna Harry avant de suivre Drago à l'étage Ron sur ses talons.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre que leur avait indiquée Cassy et durent enfoncer la porte également. Elle était bien là, toujours attachée au mur, couverte de sang. Ils entendirent du bruit dans la salle de bain.

« Il s'échappe ! » hurla Ron en le suivant par la fenêtre.

« Charlène ! »

Drago se précipita sur elle afin de la délivrer. Il avait commencé le travail, elle avait le visage tuméfié, ainsi que les bras et les jambes tailladées. Elle pleurait et le suppliait du regard. Il enleva le bâillon et commença à la libérer de ses chaînes.

« Je suis désolée Drago… je vous demande pardon… » pleurait-elle.

« Chut, tout va bien je suis là » dit-il alors qu'il l'avait complètement détachée.

Elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, il la soutint alors qu'elle tombait en avant. Il la couvrit de sa propre cape, elle était presque nue.

« Il… il n'a pas voulut me dire… où était Jessie… tout est ma faute, j'ai fait ça pour Jessie et … ça n'a servit à rien… je te demande pardon Drago… » hoquetait-elle en proie à une crise de larme.

« Charlène doucement, calme-toi. Tout va bien, Jessie est en sécurité nous l'avons retrouvée elle est avec ma femme à Poudlard »

La jeune femme le regarda.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« je te le promet, rentrons nous allons te soigner » dit-il.

Il la souleva de terre et descendit afin de sortir. Tout le monde le regarda passer surpris, alors que chacun était interrogé par un auror. Quand il arriva dehors, il vit Ron et Harry revenir, à bout de souffle.

« On a intérêt à faire gaffe Drago… il nous a échappé, il cherchera sûrement à s'en prendre à nous à nouveau tant qu'il n'obtiendra pas ce qu'il désire » expliqua le Survivant.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus » assura Drago avec fermeté.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'enquit Ron.

« Elle a besoin de soin, mais Ste Mangouste est trop risqué c'est sûrement le premier endroit qu'il fera pour la retrouver, prévenez Blaise et ramenons là à Poudlard » répondit Drago avant de transplanner.

OoO

Charlène fut donc amenée à l'infirmerie et examinée par Blaise. Il l'avait soignée et donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle dormait. Une fois rassuré à son sujet, Harry rentra chez lui rejoindre sa famille tout comme Ron. Drago rentra dans ses appartements, Jessie allait un peu mieux, bien qu'encore fiévreuse. Il apprit que Victoire était sortie de l'infirmerie et rentrée avec Teddy et Max. Cassy et Thomas furent soulagés que Charlène soit saine et sauve.

« Il est tard et je suis épuisée… pardonnez moi, mais je rentre on se verra demain » annonça Cassandra.

« Merci Cassy, tu nous a été d'une grande aide depuis hier, sans toi on y serait pas arrivé » remercia chaleureusement Drago.

Cassy sourit et avec Thomas ils sortirent. Quand la porte se referma, l'ambiance redevint glaciale entre les époux Malefoy qui ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de toute la soirée !

OoO

« Voila mademoiselle » fit galamment Thomas une fois l'avoir ramenée devant le portrait de Gryffondor.

Elle l'enlaça.

« Tu es mon ange gardien » sourit-elle.

« Et quel ange ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle sourit.

« Bonne nuit » murmura-t-elle.

« Bonne nuit » répondit-il.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle soupira d'aise. Elle était tellement fatiguée… elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : son lit ! Pourtant, ça devrait attendre, car elle vit Max se lever, il était seul.

« Salut » dit-il.

« Salut… »

« Est ce que Charlène… »

« Elle est rentrée oui. En mauvais état, mais elle s'en sortira » le coupa-t-elle.

« Tant mieux » dit-il.

Il s'avança légèrement vers elle.

« Écoute… je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour ce que je t'ai dis hier, je ne suis qu'un idiot, je me suis emporté je n'aurais pas dû » dit-il.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû non » confirma-t-elle.

Il grimaça, ça serait plus difficile qu'il le pensait.

« Je suis vraiment désolé »

« Je sais. Et ça ne change rien au fait que tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine Max » dit-elle.

« Cassy… »

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de prendre un peu de recul toi et moi » annonça-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il suspicieux.

« Que notre amitié est sur une corde raide en ce moment, je ne dis pas que c'est entièrement ta faute. Je suis aussi responsable que toi, je ne supporte plus tout ça et j'ai besoin de temps pour m'y retrouver un peu »

« Que veux tu que je fasse ? » demanda-t-il comprenant bien que quelque chose avait changé.

« Rien du tout. écoute je suis fatiguée on en reparlera une autre fois si tu veux, mais pas ce soir » dit-elle en tournant les talons.

« Cassy… »

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et referma la porte sur son visage rongé par la culpabilité et monta directement se coucher dans on lit, où elle s'endormit instantanément.

OoO

_Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure, rythmé par l'excitation de la chasse. Il la voit courir et prend un malin plaisir à lui faire peur. Ce soir, c'est décidé il la tue. Quand enfin il la rattrape, il la fait valser contre un arbre. _

_Il jubile, cette fois ci est la bonne il le sent, c'est gravé en lui, comme génétique. Une sorte de frénésie s'empare de lui quand il la soulève du sol par la gorge. Il ne voit pas son visage, il ne voit que son corps et pourtant, quand il la regarde, il ne voit pas ses yeux mais ressens quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas. Il fronce les sourcils. Sans savoir pourquoi, il desserre sa prise jusqu'à la lâcher complètement. Il la voit retomber sur le sol et se masser la gorge._

_« On se reverra » dit-il avant de disparaître._

_Le noir…_

_« J'ai peur »_

_« Je sais »_

_Le noir…_

_« Je t'aime »_

_« Pour toujours »_

_« Je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Chut »_

_Le noir…_

_« Non ! Pitié ! »_

_Une torche enflammée, la terreur dans ses yeux et l'horrible cri de douleur quand les flammes l'engloutissent toute entière sur le bûcher._

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, Thomas s'éveille en sursaut dans son lit, le front couvert de sueur et la respiration haletante…

_Garde toujours une prière dans ta poche  
Et tu y verras plus clair.  
Ne t'en fais pas, la nuit s'en va.  
Ne vois pas le monde à l'envers._

A suivre…

* * *

Tadaaam :) alors je mérite quoi ? lol bon je me suis attachée à Charlène d'accord ! Normalement elle devait mourir, mais finalement je l'aime bien, alors je vais essayer de gérer ça lol Cassy n'est pas prête d'oublier les paroles de son Maxinounet (roh ça va !) Hermione et Drago sont en mode ninja l'un envers l'autre (quels caractères de cochons dis donc ces deux là !) et la question qui vous brûle certainement les lèvres : mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir avec Thomas ? pourquoi qu'il rêve de ça lui aussi ? mystère…

Je l'ai mérité ma review ? Troisième chapitre en un mois c'est tout bon non ? :-D

A bientôt gros bisou

Jess


	16. Ch14 Sur la corde raide

Bonjour, bonjour !

Jess en direct d'un Belgique pluvieuse à souhait ! Voici la suite des aventures de nos héros ! Le blabla à la fin comme toujours ! Bonne lecture :-)

PS : j'avais mis un petit (1) dans le chapitre précédent, et comme une imbécile je n'ai pas mit d'explication ! lol en fait c'était une référence à _**Leave me a chance **__Chapitre 3. La conférence de presse_.

Ah et les parles de la chansons du précédent chapitre, concernaient évidemment Charlène ! ^^

**Disclaimer : **facile je connais par cœur à force ! Tout appartiens à JKRowling sauf… bla bla bla vous connaissez la suite xD

**Chanson :** _Avec le temps, Léo Ferré._

* * *

**Mathilde : Merci de m'avoir "répondu". :D. **_Mais de rien ! :-)_** Que te dire que te dire , je ne suis, encore une fois pas déçus par ton chapitre. Super contente qu'il soit arrivé aussi rapidement. PILE quand je rentre de l'internat c'est top. **_Ah lol merci à toi ^^_** Bref pour en revenir a ton histoire, je m'impatiente un peu. Au niveau de la relation Drago/Hermione et Cassandra/Max. **_argh oui je sais ! Mais je suis comme ça, leur problème conjugaux ne s'arrangeront pas en un clin d'œil (s'ils s'arrangent héhé) quant à Max et Cassy c'est encore pire ! lol_** J'ai eu super peur pour Charlène mais je suis hyper contente que finalement elle s'en sorte plutôt bien, vivante en tout cas. **_Oui moi aussi lol comme je le disais l'autre jour, Charlène devait mourir, mais je m'y suis attachée dingue hein ? :-p _**Je me pose de plus en plus de questions sur les rêves de Cassy et sur celui que Thomas a fait qui est, en dehors du point de vue, en tout point semblable aux sien. **_Patience, patience tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ^^ (et c'est moi qui dis ça !)_** Je ne l'aime toujours pas. **_Roooh ! Mais pourquoiiiii ? xD_** Et j'attends toujours impatiemment la suite. **_Que voici ! ^^_** Voila je crois que tous est dit :). **_Et bien merci beaucoup Mathilde ! à bientôt j'espère._

**LuluMalfoy : Je repense à une réplique de Max concernant Thomas lorsqu'il parle avec Teddy au chevet de Victoire au début de ce chapitre...quand il dit qu'il ne sent pas Thomas...et si Thomas n'était pas tout blanc? **_C'est dingue que tout le monde se méfie de lui ahahah ! Max dit ça parce qu'il est jaloux ! lol il ne sait rien de Thomas, d'ailleurs, personne ne sait rien à son sujet… mis à part qu'il est gentil, doux, et qu'il aime Cassy hihi_

* * *

Ch.14. Sur la corde raide.

_Avec le temps...  
Avec le temps, va, tout s´en va  
On oublie le visage et l´on oublie la voix  
Le cœur, quand ça bat plus, c´est pas la peine d´aller  
Chercher plus loin, faut laisser faire et c´est très bien_

Quand Drago se leva ce matin là, il prit la décision d'avoir une petite conversation avec Charlène si son état le lui permettait. Sans grande surprise, Hermione était déjà levée, habillée et préparait son cours du lendemain Jessie à ses côtés. Il prit la petite sur ses genoux et but son café en partageant ce moment privilégié avec sa fille qui visiblement allait de mieux en mieux, quoi qu'encore un peu fiévreuse, mais elle avait reprit des couleurs. Hermione fit mine de l'ignorer et il en fit de même. Il lui en voulait encore terriblement et elle n'était pas encline à faire le premier pas, jugeant qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'est donc en silence encore une fois qu'ils prirent leur petit déjeuner.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme soupira. Il regarda sa femme et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il se leva pour mettre Jessie dans son parc et se planta devant le bureau de sa femme qui ne sourcilla même pas.

« Je vais aller voir Charlène ce matin » annonça-t-il.

Hermione toujours plongée dans ses parchemins leva les yeux sur son mari. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il poursuivit.

« Je pense que tu devrais m'accompagner, nous devrions lui parler ensemble »

« Jessie est trop fragile pour sortir » protesta Hermione.

« Tu peux bien la faire garder une petite heure » répliqua-t-il étonné qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé.

« Au risque de subir ton courroux et de me faire à nouveau insulter de mère irresponsable ? Non merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Drago serra les poings.

« Ta réaction est digne d'une gamine »

Dans sa voix flottait un danger de tempête imminente, mais Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Et ta voix emplie de sagesse Drago, nous savons tous que tu es plus intelligent » ironisa-t-elle en replongeant dans ses copies.

« Je ne te parle pas en tant que mari Hermione, mais en tant qu'auror ! » tonna-t-il.

« J'avais bien compris »

« Charlène a prit d'énormes risques tout ça pour sauver notre fille dois je te le rappeler ? Elle est sous notre protection maintenant et il est de notre devoir de lui parler » continua-t-il.

« Vas y en premier et quand tu seras de retour, j'irais la voir » assura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ne pas appeler Max ? » proposa patiemment Drago.

« Parce que notre fils à d'autres choses en tête que de garder sa petite sœur »

« Je vois… tu n'es donc pas disposée à coopérer, je sais à quoi m'en tenir » dit-il en tournant les talons.

« Tu me menaces ? » s'exclama-t-elle ahurie.

« Prends ça comme tu veux, il va juste falloir que tu comprennes que la vie privée et le travail ne doivent pas se mêler. Je te le redis, ma requête était faite dans le contexte de notre travail et non en tant que mari. Nos problèmes n'ont rien avoir avec notre boulot. Toi qui a tant insisté pour obtenir cette mission, devrait pourtant le savoir ! Tu es en train de faillir à ton devoir Hermione et si tu continues sur cette lancée, je serais forcé d'en référer à notre chef » répondit-il la main sur la poignée.

Drago qui lui tournait toujours le dos, sut à la minute même où il entendit la chaise racler le plancher, qu'il avait fait mouche. Peu importe la colère de sa femme, il avait raison même si elle ne l'admettrait pas.

« Il s'agit donc de ça dorénavant ? C'était ton premier coup bas, très bien je sais m'incliner face à une défaite » dit-elle en jetant de la poudre de cheminette pour appeler son fils.

Le jeune homme attendit sagement qu'elle termine. Il savait qu'il venait de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, mais il s'en moquait. Si cela permettait à la jeun femme de reprendre ses esprits et de prendre son travail plus à cœur en oubliant son amour propre, alors il prenait le risque. Des vies étaient en jeu et leurs disputes incessantes prenaient le pas sur leur objectif premier : protéger Charlène et Cassandra. Ils se devaient de passer outre cela, même si cela impliquait de la compétitivité entre eux pour arriver à leurs fins. Il la connaissait, elle avait la rancune tenace tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle ressortit sa tête de l'âtre, il vit dans les yeux de sa femme une lueur nouvelle qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

« Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'expose Drago, je n'en resterais pas là » dit-elle aux portes de la colère.

« Arrête tu es ridicule »

« Peut être, mais c'est toi qui lance les hostilités, pas moi ! »

« Je ne lance aucunes… »

« Oh pitié ! Ne me sors pas ton grand discours sur les valeurs de notre travail ! J'ai moi aussi prêté serment quand je suis entrée dans l'équipe je te rappelle, je sais ce que je dois faire ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas me chercher Drago, ne viens pas pleurer quand je riposterais » tonna-t-elle.

Il voulut répliquer, mais se ravisa quand la porte pivota juste derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle de la sorte devant leur fils, encore moins en sachant qu'il prendrait à coup sûr le partit de sa mère ! C'est donc en ravalant des paroles désobligeantes qu'il suivit sa femme dans le couloir.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut assez tendu entre les époux qui ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Quand ils entrèrent, Hermione se détendit légèrement tout comme lui. Charlène avait été bousculée assez comme ça, inutile qu'elle ressente leur colère. L'infirmière se trouvait auprès de la jeune fille qui visiblement, venait de reprendre conscience. Ils attendirent patiemment à l'écart qu'elle ait finit avant de s'annoncer. Quand elle se retourna, Hermione fut frappée par le visage las et pâle de la vieille dame. Elle qui prenait son métier très à cœur depuis toute ces années et qui n'avait jamais failli à sa tâche, commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesses dû à son grand âge. Un élan de compassion lui enserra le cœur.

« Bonjour Hermione, Drago »

« Mme Pomfresh. Vous avez l'air épuisée » constata Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas que l'air mon enfant, mes vieux os me font souffrir malgré les potions que je prépare pour atténuer la douleur » répondit la brave infirmière.

« Vous devriez peut être songer à vous faire… »

« Si vous prononcer le mot _remplacer_ monsieur Malefoy, je jure devant Merlin de vous couper la langue ! » prévint l'infirmière en appuyant ses mot d'un regard insistant.

Drago esquissa un sourire.

« … seconder. Je voulais dire seconder Mme Pomfresh » tempéra le blond.

« Drago a raison » approuva Hermione.

« Je vais y penser » promit l'infirmière.

« Nous sommes venu prendre des nouvelles de Charlène » lui apprit Drago.

« Elle se remet. Monsieur Zabini a fait de l'excellent travail, ses plaies sont toutes cicatrisées, il ne devrait plus y avoir de trace d'ici fin de la semaine. Elle pourra sortir dés demain matin » leur expliqua-t-elle.

« Est ce que nous pouvons lui parler ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, il n'y a rien que j'ai vu qui l'interdise, elle est légèrement traumatisée, mais s'en remettra. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais de ce pas terminer de ranger mes armoires »

« Je vous accompagne » décida Hermione.

« J'ai dit que j'avais mal, pas que j'étais invalide Miss Granger ! » siffla Poppy.

Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle ne bougea plus d'un centimètre. Elle regarda l'infirmière se diriger vers le fond de l'infirmerie d'un pas peu vigoureux et sourit. Depuis qu'elle était mariée, hormis ses élèves, personne ne l'avait plus appelée par son nom de jeune fille. Elle retourna aux côtés de son mari qui lui-même se dirigeait vers Charlène.

« Bonjour Charlène » lança Drago.

La jeune fille tourna son visage encore tuméfié de bleu vers les époux, affichant un air coupable.

« Drago, Hermione… » murmura-t-elle.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Hermione avec douceur.

« Ça va. Grâce à vous » répondit la jeune fille.

« Tu as prit d'énormes risques » renchérit Drago d'une voix qu'il rendit le moins sévère possible.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, acceptant la remontrance sans broncher. Hermione jeta un œil accusateur à son mari qui soupira.

« Je ne veux pas te blâmer, ce que tu as fait pour tenter de sauver notre fille partait d'une intention héroïque, mais tu aurais pu te faire tuer et tout nos efforts pour te protéger auraient été vains » continua le jeune homme.

« Je ne voulais pas risquer plus longtemps la vie d'une petite fille innocente, pour protéger la mienne ! » s'enflamma soudain Charlène les larmes aux yeux.

« Nous le savons Charlène. Ce que mon mari tente de t'expliquer, c'est que ta vie est aussi précieuse que celle de Jessie. Tu dois nous laisser gérer ce genre d'incident, tu comprends ? »

Charlène hocha la tête les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues.

« Nous ne t'en voulons pas sache le, mais la prochaine fois je veux que tu t'abstiennes de tout acte de ce genre » continua Hermione.

« Hey »

Avec une douceur qu'Hermione avait presque oubliée, Drago releva le menton de la jeune fille. Elle avait les yeux mouillés de larmes.

« Tout va bien maintenant, nous voulions juste que tu retiennes la leçon. Tu es en sécurité avec nous et il n'arrivera plus rien à Jessie » dit-il doucement.

« Quelle est la suite des évènements ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu restes à Poudlard tant que nous n'avons pas mis la main sur ce traqueur » répondit-il.

« Autrement dit, pour un temps indéterminé ? »

« C'est exact. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, mais c'est la seule option que nous avons » grimaça Drago.

« Mais… les fêtes de fin d'année approchent »

« Tu les passeras chez nous » fit Hermione.

« Ma famille va s'inquiéter » déplora Charlène.

« Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas où tu es Charlène, crois moi les laisser dans l'ignorance leur sauve la vie » répondit Drago qui comprenait son désarroi.

« Très bien » accepta Charlène la mort dans l'âme.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu te sentiras vite comme chez toi ici » lui assura Hermione qui sentait le chagrin de la jeune fille.

« Est ce que j'aurais le droit d'aller et venir dans le château, ou devrais-je rester dans vos appartements uniquement ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Si tu promets de ne plus faire d'escapades, tu pourras aller où bon te semble à partir du moment où tu ne quittes pas l'enceinte du château » répondit Drago.

Elle hocha la tête avec un soupir.

« On va te laisser te reposer maintenant, Mme Pomfresh a dit que tu pourrais sortir dés demain, je vais faire le nécessaire pour t'arranger une chambre dans nos appartements afin que tu t'installe confortablement, plutôt que de dormir sur un canapé » annonça Hermione.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi » murmura-t-elle sincère.

Ils lui sourirent et s'en allèrent.

OoO

Quelques jours plus tard donc, Charlène prenaient doucement ses marques. Elle avait déjà commencé à s'habituer à cet endroit avant même de partir dans cette mission sauvetage suicide qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie. Elle n'avait donc aucun mal à s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie provisoire. Elle avait sa propre chambre, avec ses affaires importées tout droit de son appartement et ses cours. Pourtant, elle n'y touchait pas, les laissant soigneusement rangés dans son sac. Avec ce qu'elle allait manquer, elle devrait sûrement recommencer son année. Avec un soupir, elle enfila une veste, son écharpe, ses gants et se rendit à l'extérieur.

Une couche de neige plus ou moins épaisse, embellissait le paysage à cette époque de l'année. La jeune fille resserra le tissu sur elle et s'éloigna près du lac gelé, ses pas crissaient sur le manteau blanc et elle inspira un grand coup d'air frais. Hermione lui avait montré le chemin de la bibliothèque et elle avait dévoré chaque ligne que ses yeux avaient rencontrée, avec un intérêt nouveau qu'elle se découvrait de jour en jour. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle était une des rares privilégiées à être entrée si profondément dans cet univers et ne voulait en louper aucune miette. Tant que le temps le lui permettrait, elle éplucherait tout ce qu'elle pourrait absorber de cette magie qui lui était si étrangère.

Elle savait dors et déjà qu'à l'approche de cette fin d'année, les élèves avaient des bilans comme chez les moldus, afin de les préparer aux examens de fin d'année scolaire. Drago travaillait énormément et Hermione était très absorbée à préparer ses épreuves blanches. Elle avait donc offert aux époux de garder Jessie en leur absence. Hermione lui avait fait promettre que c'était uniquement pour rendre service et non parce qu'elle se sentait coupable et Charlène le lui avait assuré avec un sourire contrit.

« Charlène ! » fit une voix surprise la sortant de ses pensées.

La jeune fille se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Cassandra et Victoire.

« Oh bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Victoire était complètement remise.

« Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis que tu es rentrée, comment ça va ? » s'enquit la blonde.

« Bien mieux et c'est à toi que je le dois » rosi-t-elle.

« À moi ? » s'étonna Cassy avec un étonnement non feint.

« Je te dois la vie pour la deuxième fois Cassandra, si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais morte depuis longtemps » répondit Charlène.

« Tu en aurais fait autant pour moi » assura la Gryffondor.

« C'est vrai » admit Charlène.

« Dans ce cas n'en parlons plus ! »

« Te voilà coincée avec nous un petit moment alors ? » s'enquit Victoire.

« Je passe même les fêtes avec les Malefoy » grimaça la jeune fille.

« J'y serais avec mon père si ça peut te consoler » répondit Cassy avec un manque d'enthousiasme évident.

Ce que ne manquèrent pas Victoire et Charlène d'ailleurs. La jeune médium avait assisté à son altercation avec Max et Cassy avait raconté à Victoire tout ce qu'elle avait manqué.

« Comment vas-tu Victoire ? » s'enquit Charlène.

« Mieux malgré de grosses migraines » répondit l'intéressée.

Charlène grimaça l'air coupable.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de tout nos malheurs Charlène » rigola la rouquine.

« C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est parce qu'il veut me retrouver qu'il vous fait endurer tout ça » dit-elle.

« C'est un malade qu'il faut enfermer, c'est lui notre problème pas toi » répliqua Cassy.

« Tant que tu resteras sous la protection des Malefoy, tu ne risque rien » continua Victoire.

Charlène leur sourit avec reconnaissance. Elle qui était plutôt solitaire, découvrait avec beaucoup d'humilité que l'amitié n'avait pas vraiment de frontière ici et même si par moment elle se sentait fautive, cela lui faisait du bien. Les filles entendirent des éclats de voix au loin. Un groupe d'adolescents se dirigeait vers elles en se lançant des boules de neige en plein visage ! C'était Max, Ted, Ravel et Caroline.

Les filles virent Max se ramasser une boule blanche sur le front et courser Caroline qui riait aux éclats. Il la rattrapa juste devant les filles et les deux ex tombèrent à la renverse sur la neige. Ils roulèrent et Max prit rapidement le dessus. Il la bloqua et attrapa une poignée de poudre blanche.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » le menaça-t-elle.

Trop tard… avec force, il avait lâché la neige dans ses vêtements. Caroline cria au contact du froid contre sa peau. Elle plissa les yeux et dans son hilarité, Max ne vit pas arriver la poignée qu'elle lui fourra dans la bouche, elle éclata de rire. Il saisit ses mains et les posta au dessus de sa tête, leurs rires cessèrent.

« C'est pas du jeu » murmura-t-elle captivée par ses beaux yeux bleus.

« La grande Caroline fébrile ? » se moqua le blond avec un sourire en coin familier.

Un peu plus et ils se seraient embrassé devant tout le monde ! C'est Ravel qui les tira de leur moment d'égarement en lançant une boule de neige qui atterrit juste à coté de la tête de Caroline. Max se releva et l'aida à en faire de même. C'est là qu'il remarqua les trois jeunes filles non loin d'eux au bord du lac.

« Salut les filles ! » sourit-il.

« Je t'avertit, si tu me lance un projectile quel qu'il soit, je te transforme en statue de glace ! » le prévint Victoire.

Son ami lui servit un sourire Angélique. Il regarda Charlène et mit sa main sur le coté de sa bouche, comme s'il faisait une confidence.

« C'est qu'elle mordrait tu sais ! » s'exclama-t-il faisait rire la jeune médium.

Il lança un regard incertain vers Cassy, qui détourna les yeux en accueillant les trois autres.

« Tu ne devais pas réviser ton cours de métamorphose ? » sourcilla Cassandra à l'intention de Ted.

« Si ! D'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas, Maryline m'attends pour me donner un coup de main » sourit-il.

Victoire arqua un sourcil.

« Depuis quand t'as besoin d'aide pour étudier ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Depuis que j'ai des lacunes » dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, ce qui la surprit.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester trop longtemps dehors, le froid pourrait te causer des douleurs à la tête » la réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

« Bien papa » fit-elle.

« Je rentre aussi, c'était sympa les mecs » fit Caroline ravie.

« Si madame veut bien se donner la peine » fit Ravel avec élégance en lui tendant son bras.

Elle le regarda un sourire naissant.

« Volontiers et c'est mademoiselle » répliqua-t-elle sur un ton snobinard.

« Oh… autant pour moi »

« On se retrouve au dîner ! » lança Ted en laissant Max, Cassy et Charlène au bord du lac.

Quand le jeune homme se retourna, l'atmosphère sembla soudain s'appesantir.

« Bien, j'y vais moi aussi, Thomas va m'attendre, à tout à l'heure » lança Cassandra.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'éloigna en vitesse vers le château. Max poussa un gros soupir.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Charlène.

« J'ai vraiment merdé cette fois, je ne sais pas comment faire pour me rattraper » avoua le blond.

« Commence par t'excuser » proposa-t-elle.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais elle ne veut rien entendre » grimaça-t-il.

« Laisse lui du temps dans ce cas, elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup ça se sent »

« Elle sors avec Semerson, je crains ne plus compter autant pour elle » dit-il avec amertume.

« Serais-ce de l'égoïsme monsieur Malefoy ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'offensa-t-il.

« Si s'en est ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'elle allait attendre ton bon vouloir le restant de ses jours » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Vous êtes toujours obligées d'être si solidaire entre filles ? » fit Max sidéré.

« Toujours ! » rigola-t-elle.

« Bon, changeons de sujet… tu me dois quelque chose il me semble » fit-il malicieusement.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu devais me montrer tes talents de violonistes » sourit-il.

« C'est vrai. Mon violon est dans ma chambre »

« Accio Violon » dit-il.

Une minute plus tard, il arrivait dans ses mains, il le lui tendit. Elle s'en saisit, chercha un endroit pour s'asseoir et se mit à jouer. A sa manière, elle aussi était capable d'une grande magie avec sa musique !

OoO

Quand Cassandra pénétra dans le château, il semblait désert tant il faisait calme. Elle se mit en route pour trouver Thomas, il devait être à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il trouvait à cet endroit, elle ne l'appréciait plus autant qu'avant. Les yeux magnifiquement verts et envoûtant lui faisaient peur et à juste titre ! Elle marcha donc d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs menant à l'antre du savoir, quand elle entendit un murmure.

Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir et tendit l'oreille.

_« Cassy… »_

Son sang se glaça. Elle tourna sur elle-même, mais ne découvrit que le noir du couloir… elle reprit sa marche en tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, quand elle entendit à nouveau la voix. Elle se retourna encore et scruta les alentours, mais rien il n'y avait absolument personne. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour continuer d'avancer, ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec deux autres yeux verts. Tout ses sens se plièrent à leur volonté, elle sentit le contrôle lui échapper totalement. Elle se plierait au moindre de ses désirs, pourvut qu'elle puisse se noyer éternellement dans ces émeraudes.

_« Je t'ai tant cherché Cassandra… » _fit le doux murmure_._

Elle ne voyait pas son visage, ni son corps. Elle ne voyait que ces yeux et n'entendait que cette voix.

_« Viens me rejoindre »_

Elle obéit, avançant comme un robot, un soldat qui obéit à un ordre. Laissant même tomber son sac, elle s'abandonna corps et âme à ces prunelles qui l'envoutaient et lui procuraient une sensation de désir terrifiante. Elle marcha encore et encore, se doutant du sort funeste qui l'attendait au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais elle ne pouvait se dérober, même avec la plus grande des volontés.

OoO

« Ta musique est une pure merveille Charlène ! Tu devrais t'associer avec Cassy, elle joue de la flûte de pan et elle chante aussi à vous deux, vous feriez un malheur » sourit Max.

Charlène lui sourit gonflée de fierté.

« J'ai appris le violon depuis ma plus tendre enfance… c'est une grosse partie de mon âme, le jour où je ne pourrais plus jouer, je crois que je serais très malheureuse » avoua-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes gens se remirent en route pour le château, quand ils virent Thomas arriver à leur rencontre.

« Salut, vous n'auriez pas vu Cassandra ? Nous devions nous retrouver à la bibliothèque, mais elle n'est pas venue » expliqua-t-il.

« Non pas vu » répondit Max avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

Charlène lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« Elle est partie il y a environ une heure pour te rejoindre » lui apprit-elle.

« Une heure ! C'est bizarre, elle aurait dû être avec moi depuis un moment déjà » s'exclama le brun.

« Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas envie de te voir finalement » renchérit Max d'un ton moqueur.

Thomas lui jeta un regard noir. Il allait répliquer, quand un cri à vous glacer le sang retentit.

« Cassy ! » s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux garçons.

« Ça vient de dehors » s'alarma Thomas.

« Prend le côté Est, je prends le côté Ouest ! Charlène, rentre tout de suite à l'intérieur et va prévenir ma mère ! » ordonna Max.

La jeune fille obtempéra sans discuter et les deux garçons se séparèrent.

« Au secours ! » entendirent-ils.

Max leva les yeux et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Suspendue dans le vide, Cassy s'accrochait furieusement à la corniche du toit de la tour d'astronomie, le point le plus culminant du château.

« SEMERSON ! » hurla Max avec effroi.

Thomas ne mit pas trente secondes à accourir et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

« Restes là pour la réceptionner si elle tombe »

« Non toi restes, j'y vais » répliqua le brun.

« Ce n'est certainement pas le moment de te montrer jaloux ! Elle risque de tomber abruti ! » pesta le blond en tournant les talons.

« Malefoy ! » vociféra Thomas fou de rage.

Mais Max s'engouffrait déjà dans l'entrée et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. En bas de la tour au dehors, des élèves de tout âge commençaient déjà à s'agglutiner.

« A l'aide ! » cria Cassandra.

« Tiens bon Cassy ! » cria Thomas.

OoO

Max arriva à la tour d'astronomie très rapidement, mais la porte était fermée. Il tenta de l'enfoncer à coup d'épaule, à coup de pied, mais elle refusait de céder. Dans la panique il n'avait pas pensé à utiliser sa baguette. Il la sorti et pointa la serrure. Incapable de maîtriser sa peur, une partie de la porte explosa au lieu de se déverrouiller. Le jeune homme accourut à la fenêtre, laissant tomber sa baguette.

« Cassy ! »

« Max ! »

« Tiens bon, j'arrive ! »

Il enjamba la fenêtre et s'accrocha comme il le put. Le toit était en pente assez ardue et il pouvait dégringoler à tout moment.

« Aide-moi… » supplia-t-elle.

Max défit sa ceinture et l'accrocha à la rambarde de la fenêtre. En bas, tout le monde assistait au spectacle, impuissants. Hermione venait d'arriver avec Charlène et elle blanchit en voyant la situation.

« Surtout ne lâche pas ! » fit Max en descendant lentement le toit.

« Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps » geignit-elle.

« Cassy je t'en prie, ne lâche pas » implora-t-il vraiment angoissé.

« Max… » pleura Cassy qui sentait ses doigts se dérober.

« J'y suis presque » dit-il.

Alors qu'il allait arriver, Cassandra lâcha prise. Elle hurla de terreur, et tout le monde en bas retint un cri quand ils la virent tomber. Une main s'abattit sur son poignet, stoppant sa chute. Quand elle leva les yeux, Cassy vit le visage crispé de son ami. Il soutenait le poids de leurs deux corps, sur une seule main reliée à la ceinture.

« Remonte-moi Max… Max remonte-moi s'il te plaît » paniqua-t-elle.

« Calme toi Cassy, reste avec moi d'accord. J'ai besoin que tu m'aide, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps sur une seule main. Est-ce que tu peux prendre appui sur la pierre du mur avec tes pieds ? »

Cassy chercha avec ses pieds et hocha la tête.

« Très bien, essaye de trouver appui, je vais te hisser prêt de moi, puis jusqu'à la fenêtre d'accords ? »

« Je vais tomber… » pleura-t-elle.

« Eh, eh ! Écoute moi, on va s'en sortir tu m'entends ? Je te tiens et je ne te laisserais pas tomber ok ? »

Elle hocha vivement la tête. Elle chercha donc l'appui et il commença à la hisser à bout de son seul bras.

« C'est bien… vas-y Max, en douceur » murmura Hermione en bas dont le cœur battait la chamade.

Thomas pour sa part, observait la scène le cœur battant à tout rompre lui aussi. Dés qu'elle serait en sécurité, il se ruerait dans le château.

« C'est bien, tu t'en sors comme un chef… voila » l'encourageait Max qui sentait ses bras douloureux.

La jeune fille remonta la corniche. Quand elle fut sur ses pieds, Max l'attira à lui pour l'aider à remonter la fenêtre.

« Tu te débrouille très bien c'est bientôt finit, accroche toi à ma taille, je vais te lâcher pour pouvoir saisir la ceinture à deux mains, tu es prête ? »

« Oui »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'accrocha à lui et il saisit la ceinture à deux mains, les hissant tout les deux jusque la fenêtre. Il agrippa la rambarde et la fit passer devant lui. Elle grimpa et entra dans la tour d'astronomie il en fit de même.

Dés qu'il toucha la terre ferme, elle se rua dans ses bras sanglotant et tremblante comme une feuille. Il referma ses bras sur elle et la serra de toutes ses forces afin de l'apaiser.

« Mais que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il encore sous le choc.

Incapable de parler, elle resta lovée contre lui, sans sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. Il n'insista pas et au contraire, la souleva de terre pour redescendre. Il rencontra Thomas qui venait à leur rencontre, dans un couloir, suivit d'Hermione et de Charlène.

« Je prends le relai » dit-il sèchement.

Max lui déposa Cassandra dans les bras sans plus de cérémonie et ce dernier se rendit à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que la jeune fille n'avait rien.

« Est ce qu'elle t'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'enquit Hermione très inquiète.

« Non maman, elle était choquée et je n'ai pas insisté »

« Il faut que tu aille faire voir ce poignet Max » lui intima sa mère.

Le jeune homme regarda son poignet ensanglanté à l'endroit où la ceinture s'était enroulée et grimaça de douleur.

OoO

Après avoir ausculté les deux jeunes gens, l'infirmière déclara qu'ils avaient été très secoué, mais étaient en parfaite santé ! Elle s'occupait de panser le poignet de Max. sur le lit juste à coté, Cassandra buvait lentement un verre d'eau, se remettant de ses émotions et recouvrant lentement ses esprits. Hermione l'interrogea brièvement.

« Que s'est-il passé Cassy ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais la haut ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je… je me réfugie souvent la haut. J'ai… j'ai glissé. J'aurais dû faire attention, je vous demande pardon à tous, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur » mentit la blonde.

Max la regarda avec insistance, il savait qu'elle mentait.

« Très bien. Plus de peur que de mal, fais attention à l'avenir » fit gentiment Hermione.

Elle embrassa Cassy et son fils et s'en alla récupérer Jessie et ainsi libérer Ted et Maryline qui la gardaient, Victoire étant restée dans la grande salle.

Thomas caressa ses cheveux, son visage et l'attira contre lui.

« J'ai eu tellement peur » murmura-t-il.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, le regard braqué sur Max qui évitait de les observer comme il le pouvait. Ils se séparèrent et il l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Oui je t'assure. Retourne à la bibliothèque, je t'y rejoins dans quelques minutes si tu veux bien, j'ai à parler à Max » dit-elle.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, la faisant doucement sourire.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre » dit-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien.

Thomas lança un regard méfiant vers le blond qui se faisait toujours soigner par Mme Pomfresh, l'embrassa encore une fois et se détacha d'elle.

« Très bien je t'attends là bas » finit-il par concéder.

« Merci »

Leurs mains se lâchèrent et le brun sortit de l'infirmerie. À cet instant, Victoire entra en trombe suivit de Ted qui l'avait sûrement avertit. Maryline aussi était rentrée à la tour Gryffondor.

« Cassy ! Seigneur Dieu, tu vas bien ? » s'alarma-t-elle.

« Oui, oui… »

Elle sauta à bas de son lit et se dirigea vers celui de Max qui avait à présent un beau pansement autour du poignet, l'infirmière leur avait donné le feu vert, ils pouvaient partir.

« Pourquoi tu as menti ? » attaqua aussitôt Max.

Cassy soupira, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait le duper. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de lui dire la vérité, en oubliant le temps d'un instant sa rancœur contre lui.

« Écoutez… il se passe des trucs de plus en plus bizarres » commença-t-elle.

« Bizarres ? » demanda Ted.

« Quelqu'un m'observe je le sens… » avoua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? » s'exclama Max.

« Depuis la rentrée, deux yeux verts suivent le moindre de mes mouvements. Je ne sais pas à qui ils appartiennent, je ne vois qu'eux quand ils m'apparaissent et durant le contact, c'est comme si j'étais sous l'emprise d'un impérium ! J'aimerais agir de ma propre volonté, mais c'est impossible je n'y arrive pas. Aujourd'hui, j'étais en route pour la bibliothèque quand ils sont de nouveaux apparut, mais cette fois il y avait une voix. Elle était ensorcelante, je n'étais plus maître de rien ! Je me souviens juste avoir quitté le couloir et quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais suspendue dans le vide, ce qu'il s'est passé entre, c'est le trou noir » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est vraiment flippant ! » s'exclama Victoire choquée.

« Je sais. Je sais qu'ils sont dangereux. Mais quand je les vois… c'est comme si une présence étrangère s'emparait de moi et mettait ma volonté hors service, je ne veux qu'eux » expliqua-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu dois en parler à ma mère » trancha Max soudain, la ramenant à la réalité.

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? » s'exclama ce dernier ne comprenant pas.

« Parce que je règlerais ce mystère par mes propres moyens, si je vous en ai parlé, c'est uniquement parce que tu me connais beaucoup trop bien et que tu savais que je mentais, sinon je l'aurais gardé pour moi » dit-elle.

« Cassy…

« J'ai dit non Max ! Tes parents ont bien assez de problèmes à régler, je ne vais pas les embêter avec ça. Je peux te faire confiance ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec insistance.

« C'est toi qui vois » finit par céder le blond.

« Je comptes aussi sur votre discrétion » dit-elle aux deux autres qui regardaient l'échange.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama aussitôt Victoire.

« Ça marche »

« Je t'averti, s'il arrive encore un accident de ce genre, j'en parle à mes parents » fit Max déterminé.

Cassy ne répondit pas et sortit de l'infirmerie. Quand la porte se referma, Victoire soupira.

« Il va bien falloir que vous recommenciez à vous entendre » déplora la rousse.

« Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer » répliqua Max amer.

« À quoi tu t'attendais au juste ? » s'exclama celle-ci

« Oh pitié ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! » pesta ce dernier avant de sortir lui aussi.

Les deux amis restant se regardèrent avec un air de totale incompréhension.

« Euh… je dois… »

« Continuer tes révisions avec Maryline ? » ironisa Victoire.

Ted sourit d'un air contrit. La jeune fille leva un sourcil.

« J'ai des trucs à faire de toute façon » dit-elle de façon dédaigneuse.

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne avant ? Avec ce qu'il vient de se passer » grimaça le jeune homme.

« C'est après Cassy qu'il en a, pas après moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon. Ne fait surtout pas attendre ta copine » dit-elle en sortant elle aussi.

« Ce n'est pas… »

La porte claqua.

« … ma copine »

Teddy se dégonfla comme un ballon. Il était temps que les vacances arrivent que l'ambiance se déride un peu, tout le monde était décidément bien trop stressé.

OoO

Quand il entra dans la tour, Ted vit son amie attablée avec livres ouvert, parchemins déroulés et plume à la main. Son visage retrouva un peu de gaieté. Elle le vit approcher du coin de l'œil et releva la tête.

« Alors, comment va Cassandra ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

« Bien. Plus de peur que de mal en vérité » dit-il en prenant place face à elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Si ça va » mentit-il.

« C'est Victoire ? » risqua-t-elle.

Ted soupira.

« On ne peut décidément rien te cacher… t'en fait pas, c'est rien de bien grave. Parlons plutôt affaire chères professeur ! » sourit-il en désignant le tas de livres et de parchemins.

Elle sourit, comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et n'insista pas. Aussi, se mirent-ils au travail dans la bonne humeur ambiante, même si la jeune fille captait de temps à autre un petit signe de nostalgie en lui. En bonne amie, elle ne lui fit pas remarquer et fit comme si de rien n'était, durant toute l'après midi.

OoO

Les jours passèrent assez rapidement. Personne n'avait le temps de s'ennuyer avec ces examens blancs. L'ambiance était à l'étude dans tout le château, mais aussi aux préparatifs de noël qui arrivait à grands pas. D'ailleurs, l'atmosphère semblait de moins en moins pesante à l'approche de cette fête. Selon Charlène, c'est dans noël que résidait la vraie magie. Elle qui était subjuguée par toutes les décorations mises en place dans la grande salle. Elle aimait se rendre utile et tout le monde l'appréciait grandement parmi les élèves comme les professeurs d'ailleurs. Les esprits s'apaisaient lentement en sentant venir la fin de cette année et l'arrivée des vacances ravissaient à peu près tout le monde.

Évidemment, il y a toujours des exceptions qui confirment la règle, les époux Malefoy en étant la preuve vivante !

L'animosité entre les deux ne s'était pas estompée et ils étaient toujours aussi en colère l'un contre l'autre, cela en devenait même pénible pour leur entourage. Hermione passait énormément de temps à préparer ses examens et aussi à les corriger, pour ne pas avoir à croiser Drago. Ce dernier, prétextait beaucoup de travail au bureau pour ne pas avoir à croiser sa femme. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à mettre de l'eau dans son vin et la situation n'allait qu'en s'empirant. Lorsqu'ils s'adressaient la parole, c'était sec et cela concernait presque toujours Jessie.

La petite fille était parfaitement rétablie maintenant. Elle avait reprit des couleurs et sa forme avec elle, pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde. Le bébé passait énormément de temps avec Charlène qu'elle aimait déjà beaucoup d'ailleurs. Max venait la voir régulièrement, au grand damne de la jeune moldue qui déplorait que Jessie ne voyait plus que par lui quand il était dans la même pièce qu'elle !

De leur côté, Max et Cassy ne se parlait que très peu. Quelque chose avait cha ngé et Max commençait doucement à se demander s'il arriverait à se faire pardonner un jour. La jeune fille l'évitait très souvent et ne lui parlait que quand il le fallait. Il savait que tout était sa faute, mais un Malefoy n'étant pas de nature patiente, il commençait à en avoir assez et avait décidé il y a quelques jours de cela de ne plus tenter d'approche vers elle. Quand elle serait calmée, elle viendrait le voir elle-même. Aussi, s'était-il consolé plusieurs fois dans les bras de Caroline. La jeune fille lui rappelait à chaque fois que leurs ébats ne voulaient rien dire pour elle. Il lui assurait que pour lui non plus, qu'il avait comme elle besoin de tendresse et que chacun y trouvait donc son compte. Elle lui avait donc répondu qu'il pouvait venir chercher de la tendresse quand il le désirait, tant que cela s'en tenait là.

De son côté, Cassandra grimpait sur un petit nuage dont elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir descendre ! Effectivement, elle aussi avait prit la décision de se laisser aller. Après tout, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait être malheureuse pour un garçon que ne voulait pas d'elle, alors qu'il y en avait un fou amoureux d'elle, prêt à la combler. Aussi, ouvrait-elle petit à petit son cœur à Thomas, à qui elle commençait vraiment à être accrochée. Ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble, ce qui ne manquait pas de renforcer leur relation. Plus de mot doux, plus de gestes tendre, de câlins… pour sa part, côté intime, Cassy ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et Thomas l'avait bien comprit d'ailleurs. Elle lui avait confié bien avant de sortir avec lui, la relation fragile qu'elle avait eu avec un certains Chase en Amérique, qui avait été un fiasco et elle regrettait son empressement aujourd'hui. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas séduite pour la mettre dans son lit et qu'il attendrait. Il la respectait beaucoup et était attentionné. Ce qui pour elle, était assez nouveau et elle aimait ça de plus en plus.

Ted et Maryline passaient également beaucoup de temps ensemble, au grand damne de Victoire qui le vivait plutôt mal. Ils s'efforçaient de garder des rapports à peu près normaux, mais personne n'était dupe et surtout pas elle. Il regardait Maryline d'une manière plus douce, des yeux qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle autrefois. Parfois elle se trouvait égoïste d'être jalouse, après tout c'est elle qui avait voulut tout arrêter. Aujourd'hui elle le payait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ted et elle se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et comme Max et Cassy, un lien les unissaient, bien plus fort que de l'amour. Alors elle prenait sur elle, en essayant de se changer les idées comme elle le pouvait. Les vacances arrivaient et retourner dans sa famille lui ferait beaucoup de bien selon elle.

La veille du réveillon de noël et donc la veille des départ pour les vacances, le sapin de noël fut mit dans la grande salle. Beaucoup d'élèves dont le quatuor, avaient aidé à le décorer, Charlène y comprit. Max avait demandé la permission à ses parents pour prendre Jessie avec lui, les laissant un peu se retrouver tout les deux seuls.

Hermione finissait de préparer les valises, quand Drago entra dans la chambre.

« Tu veux un coup de main ? » proposa-t-il ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Ça ira j'ai finit » dit-elle.

Il soupira.

« Je crois qu'on devrait parler toi et moi » annonça-t-il.

Elle ferma sa valise et se retourna.

« Très bien je t'écoute » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, l'air choqué.

« J'ai dit _on_ doit parler, pas _je_ dois parler » s'offensa-t-il.

« En ce qui me concerne, je ne vois pas trop ce que j'aurais à te dire » dit-elle de mauvaise foi.

« Quoi ? Mais… je…pff » dit-il en s'affaissant.

Elle continua de le fixer sans ciller.

« Ne pourrait-on pas s'expliquer, sans se chercher des noises s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il après quelques inspirations.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord » affirma-t-elle.

« Bien… parce que cette situation est insupportable, voila un mois que ça dure » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai provoqué » se défendit-elle.

« Tu l'as provoquée autant que moi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Non, c'est toi qui m'a insultée et rabaissée devant tout le monde Drago ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Mais c'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Et toi tu as laissé notre petite fille… »

« Non ! Tais-toi ! » dit-elle en sortant.

Il la suivit.

« Hermione… Hermione ! » cria-t-il.

« Quoi ? » beugla-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Accepter tes torts Drago ! Et arrêter de me reprocher constamment l'enlèvement de notre fille j'en ai par-dessus la tête de tes accusations débiles ! Si ça continue, je demande le divorce ! » laissa-t-elle tomber comme une bombe s'étonnant elle-même.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle se retint grandement de pleurer.

« Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Tu m'évites tout le temps, tu ne me touche plus, tu ne me parles presque plus et chaque fois qu'on essaye d'avoir une conversation, on finit par s'engueuler ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui c'est vrai, et je te retourne les arguments, parce que tu ne fais aucun efforts non plus que je sache » reprocha-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, parce qu'il avait raison. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Il va falloir que l'on règle nos problèmes très vite Drago, d'une manière ou d'une autre » dit-elle la voix soudain très lasse.

« Je suis d'accord… laissons passer noël tu veux bien ? Avant de prendre une décision »

« Oui, tu as raison… je… je dois aller voir les enfants, je te vois plus tard » dit-elle en sortant précipitamment.

Mais il avait vu ses yeux briller. Il se rendait tout doucement compte que son mariage risquait de se briser en mille morceaux et il prit conscience qu'en dépit de son animosité envers sa femme, il l'aimait plus que tout. Il avait déjà laissé son amour propre les séparer une fois, il ne voulait pas refaire l'erreur une deuxième fois. Sans doute qu'après les fêtes de fin d'année et après avoir emmené Jessie chez sa grand-mère, auraient-ils le temps et l'occasion de régler leurs différents, sans en arriver à la séparation ? Il espérait de tout cœur que oui.

OoO

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Charlène émerveillée.

Effectivement, une multitude d'anges miniature, vinrent prendre place sur les branches du sapin, avec les autres boules et guirlandes. Les autres sourirent.

« Ça s'appelle de la magie » glissa la voix de Max au creux de son oreille.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

« Est ce que vous préparez un sapin chez vous aussi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! On le décorera ensemble si tu veux »

« Sauf que nous, on prendra un gnome de jardin, on le déguisera en ange et on l'accrochera » rit Cassy.

« Un quoi ? »

« Un gnome de jardin. Ce sont des petites pestes de créatures qui vivent dans le jardin » sourit Ted.

Charlène était impressionnée par le nombre de bestiole plus bizarre les une que les autres, qui pouvaient peupler ce monde !

« Bonjour les enfants, cet arbre est magnifique »

« Professeur Granger ! » sourit Caroline.

« Maman ? » demanda Max.

« Tout va bien mon chéri »

Tout le monde avait bien remarqué les yeux rougis de la jeune femme qui avait pleuré.

« Vous vous êtes encore disputés » fit max avec dépit.

Elle sourit en lui caressant la joue.

« Je vais bien. Je suis juste venu vous voir Cassy et toi, soyez à 7h tapante devant l'entrée demain matin. Nous ne prenons pas le train demain, nous vous ferons transplanner directement chez nous. Cassy, tu iras avec Sonia chez toi et vous reviendrez demain soir pour le réveillon » leur apprit-elle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Jessie qui était avec Victoire, tendis les bras vers sa maman. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et prit congé des jeunes.

« J'espère vraiment que tout s'arrangera entre eux » fit sincèrement Cassy à l'intention de Max.

Celui-ci se permit un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci »

Et il retourna à ses occupations. Thomas qui n'avait rien loupé, ne semblait pas apprécier cette marque d'affection, mais ne dit rien.

OoO

Le soir, alors qu'il la ramenait à la tour Gryffondor, Cassandra remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ça va » assura-t-il.

Elle l'obligea à s'arrêter.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a » ordonna-t-elle presque.

Il soupira.

« C'est juste que… je t'ai vu tout à l'heure avec Malefoy et je n'aime pas beaucoup le voir tourner autour de toi comme un vautour » fit-il de mauvaise humeur.

Elle sourit.

« C'était juste un bisou amical » le défendit-elle.

« Jusque la prochaine étape » dit-il amer.

« Tu me fais donc si peu confiance ? » déplora-t-elle.

Il se détendit un peu.

« Bien sûr que non. Excuse-moi. C'est juste que… demain tu pars, je sais que tu passe le réveillon chez lui et ça me rend malade » avoua-t-il.

Elle fut attendrie par sa petite moue contrariée.

« Je suis flattée » dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Il l'enlaça malgré lui.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle » bougonna-t-il.

« C'est avec toi que je veux être Tommy', et c'est avec toi que je suis, oublie Max » murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, la plaquant doucement contre le mur. Quand il détacha ses lèvres ses siennes, il mit son front contre le sien.

« Tu vas me manquer pendant ces deux semaines » susurra-t-il.

« Et à moi donc » dit-elle en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Les gestes de la jeune fille furent un peu plus entreprenant, elle passa une main dans son T-shirt, l'autre pressant sa nuque. Il se força à se détacher à nouveau, la respiration saccadée.

« Tu devrais rentrer tant que j'ai encore un peu de raison » murmura-t-il la voix remplie de désir.

Elle lui sourit. Il vit dans les yeux de la jeune fille briller une étincelle qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vue.

« Je suis sérieux Cassy, si tu continue, je ne réponds plus de rien » continua-t-il.

Elle s'efforça de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, il avait raison.

« Désolé » minauda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit.

« Allons-y » dit-il après un dernier baiser.

Il la ramena donc et ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux, ne pouvant pas se voir le lendemain.

« Penses à moi » dit-il avant de partir.

« Tout les jours » promit-elle.

OoO

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ces vacances ci ? » demanda Ted.

« Je rentre chez moi et toi ? » répondit Maryline.

« Pareil »

« Je t'écrirais si tu veux » proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Ils rentraient aux aussi à la tour Gryffondor.

« Ça me plairait beaucoup » sourit-il.

Ils entrèrent.

« Bien, je te souhaite un joyeux noël et un excellent réveillon en avance alors » dit-il alors qu'ils étaient devant leur porte menant aux dortoirs.

« De même pour toi et ta famille »

« Merci pour eux »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Révise bien ta métamorphose, parce que je compte bien te tester à notre retour de vacances » rigola-t-elle.

Il rit lui aussi.

« Bonne nuit Mary' »

« Bonne nuit »

Prise d'un élan soudain, elle combla le vide entre eux et l'embrassa. Surpris, il ne répondit pas à son baiser. Elle se détacha de lui, les joues en feu. Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, les joues s'empourprant aussi.

« Désolé je n'aurais pas dû, bonne nuit » dit-elle précipitamment en disparaissant derrière la porte menant à son dortoir.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il réagit.

« Oh mais non… »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il monta se coucher lui aussi. Décidément, ces vacances, il les accueillaient avec les bras grands ouverts, en espérant qu'elles mettraient de l'ordre dans la tête et dans le cœur de tout un chacun.

_Avec le temps...  
Avec le temps, va, tout s´en va  
L´autre qu´on adorait, qu´on cherchait sous la pluie  
L´autre qu´on devinait au détour d´un regard  
Entre les mots, entre les lignes et sous le fard  
D´un serment maquillé qui s´en va faire sa nuit  
Avec le temps tout s´évanouit_

À suivre…

* * *

Voili voilou ! Alors… votre avis ? ^^ Drago et Hermione sont au bord de la catastrophe argh… Max et Cassy sont sur une mauvaise pente eux aussi, tout comme Victoire et sa jalousie mal placée ! Quant à Thomas, comment pourrait-il trouver grâce à vos yeux ? lol je l'aime beaucoup ce gars moi, Max n'avait qu'à saisir sa chance et puis zut ! lol

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré au réveillon de noël et nous reverrons des personnages de **Leave me a chance** =)

Si vous avez des questions, je suis toute ouïe ! J'ai mérité des reviews ? *-*

Bisou tout plein mes ptis lecteurs et à bientôt !

Jess

ps: les paroles de la chanons, concernent un peu tout le monde cette fois!


	17. Ch15 Noël chez les Malefoy

Vous me détestez pas vrai ? Autant de temps sans poster, c'est impardonnable je sais… :( j'ai pas d'excuse mis à part des problèmes perso qui s'éternisent… argh, bon je vous fais (comme d'habitude) toutes mes plus plates excuses pour avoir attendu aussi longtemps ! Le blabla sera comme toujours à la fin :-) Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **ça ne changer malheureusement pas, tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf Cassy, John, Jeff et Sonia et aussi Thomas ! Eux ils sont à moi :P sans oublier Charlène lol

**Chanson :** _J'te l'dis quand même, Patrick Bruel._

* * *

**Arenaw (Guest) : Super fic! **_Mercii ^^_** je suis contente que tu te sois mise à poster plus  
régulièrement car à chaque fin de chapitre j'ai envie d'en lire plus! **_Roh ! J'essaye de faire de mon mieux promis ^^_** comme les autres (il semblerait) je n'aime pas trop Thomas parce que je trouve que Cassy serait mieux avec Max... **_comme les autres effectivement ! lol ce n'est pas ma fauuute si Max est aussi têtu que son père ! xD_** Et ne fait pas se séparer Hermione et Drago se serait trop triiiiiiiste! **_Seul l'avenir nous le dira :-)_

**Guest : Hey! :) **_hey ! ^^_** Bouh super chapitre Pleins de rebondissements! **_Rooh merchii =) _**Malheureusement je ne me fait toujours pas à Thomas et même si je déplore l'attitude de Max, il reste mon préféré **_Comme tout le monde je pense ! lol_** Oh et Drago! Je me langui de voir leur conversation! Le père et le fils ne sont vraiment pas doués **_Je ne te le fais pas dire !_** Et Victoire et sa fierté! Ted va lui échapper! **_C'est une Weasley et ils sont loin d'être très doués en matière de sentiments lol_** Enfin bref super chapitre, la suite pour bientôt? :)Bisous **_Merci beaucoup ! la suite que voici :)_

**Hind : Par oú commencer ? **_Par le commencement ? ^^_** Déjà bonjouuur ! **_Coucou !_** Alors je tenais déjà a te remercier pour leave a chance qui est une pure merveille ! **_Roh *-* mais merci à toi de l'avoir lue ! ça me fait plaisir :)_** J'ai lu cette histoire il y a bien longtemps et je la cherchais depuis et bonheur quand je suis enfin tombé dessus ! Et quel surprise de decouvrir qu'il y a une suite ! **_Et oui ! Pourtant l'épilogue de Leave me a chance annonçait clairement la suite lol_** J'adore litteralement. Ton style d'écrituree est superbe, tu sais retranscrire les emotions des personnages à merveille , on aurait presque l'impression d'etre avec eux aha ! **_Rooh merkiii ^^ ça me va droit au cœur _** J'ai dévoré les 16 chapitre d'un coup et voilà ce que j'en pense : PK MAX ET CASSY NE SONT PAS ENSEMBLE ? **_Parce que Max est trop bête et du coup bah Cassy tombe amoureuse de Thomas lol_** Mdrr nan mais j'espere qu'il vont finir ensemble sinon je préviens J.K Rowling de ne rien te vendre surtout hihi **_lol_** & puis le Thomas là je l'aime bien hein il est gentil , le mec de la prophétie , et surement celui du reve de Cassy mais je veux pas qu'ils soient ensemble moi :( ! **_Lol comme tout le monde je crois !_** Ooh autre chose pitiè dis moi que c'est pas fini pour Vic' et Ted ? **_sais pas ^^_** J'adore ce petit couple qu'ils devraient former.. Alala et pour notre Malefoy national faudrait peut-etre qu'il se  
calme un peu le monsieur lá hein , tous les malheurs ne sont pas de la faute d'Hermione , raah les hommes je vous jure.. **_En même temps, sans vouloir prendre partis pour Drago, quand il vient agiter le drapeau blanc devant sa femme, elle le remballe gentiment à coup de grenade ! mdr !_** En tout cas j'espere que tu mettras la suite très vite , **_que voici !_** que Max se rendra compte qu'il est amoureux de Cassy **_pfff je crois que tu rêves, il est trop buté !_** et que Vic va régler les choses avec Ted et qu'ils feront pleins de bébé **_lol !_** ( bon même si j'avoue que j'aime ton suspense et l'action mais pas trop ... **_merci pour ta review en tout cas ! bonne lecture ^^_**  
**

* * *

Ch.15. Noël chez les Malefoy.

Alors on va s' quitter comme ça,  
Comme des cons d'vant l' café d'en bas.  
Comme dans une série B,  
On est tous les deux mauvais.  
On s'est moqué tellement d' fois  
Des gens qui faisaient ça.

C'est la tête encore dans son coussin que Cassandra descendit les marches de l'escalier menant aux grandes portes du château. Elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'emporter sa grosse valise et avait préféré un sac à dos, beaucoup moins encombrant. Max avait fait le chemin avec elle et ils avaient marché côtes à côtes dans le plus royal des silences. Quand ils arrivèrent à la dernière volée de marches, les adolescents remarquèrent que les époux Malefoy, Charlène et Sonia les attendaient. Jessie était encore endormie dans les bras de son père. Quelqu'un d'autre attendait au pied de l'escalier, Max leva les yeux au ciel et la brume autour de la tête de Cassandra sembla se dissiper, quand un grand sourire vint se peindre sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama-t-elle arrivée en bas.

Max n'accorda aucun regard au couple et passa son chemin pour rejoindre ses parents.

« Je voulais te dire au revoir encore une fois » murmura Thomas.

Ils s'enlacèrent.

« Tu t'es levé aux aurores, juste pour me dire au revoir ? » demanda-t-elle agréablement surprise.

« Tout juste »

« Oh, comme c'est mignon » sourit-elle.

Elle prit elle-même possession de ses lèvres amoureusement. Il enserra un peu plus sa taille, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille.

Max jeta un regard de biais au couple en pleine étreinte et soupira discrètement en grimaçant de dégoût. Drago observa son fils et suivit son regard. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur Max et il fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cet air là, plus que n'importe qui.

Malgré leurs fréquentes disputes et leurs nombreuses différences, Drago avait appris à connaître son fils par cœur ! Il avait manqué les sept premières années de sa vie, pour un orgueil bien mal placé, il avait donc mit du cœur à l'ouvrage pour rattraper tout ça. Il lui avait promit de ne plus jamais l'abandonner il y a dix ans de cela sur son lit d'hôpital, c'est une promesse qu'il tenait tout les jours depuis. Drago était bien conscient que lui et Max n'avaient pas une relation très complice, ça ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de savoir si son fils allait bien ou pas. Il connaissait la moindre mimique de son visage. Quand il avait peur, quand il était triste ou en colère. En réalité, Max lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait, car seul un Malefoy peut savoir ce qu'un autre Malefoy ressent. Même Hermione qui était très proche de son fils – bien plus proche que lui d'ailleurs – n'arrivait pas toujours à savoir à quoi il pensait, ou ce qu'il ressentait par moment. Drago lui, si. Au grand désespoir de Max d'ailleurs qui le savait parfaitement.

D'ailleurs il tourna la tête vers son père, persuadé que celui-ci le regardait. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Drago le regarder avec cet air de compréhension qu'il connaissait tant. Ça c'était une des rares choses qui lui plaisait chez son père : la discrétion. Il savait que viendrait le moment où Drago irait le voir pour lui parler sérieusement, mais là ça ne l'était pas, il n'avait jamais embarrassé son fils comme Lucius le faisait à l'époque avec lui et Max l'en remerciait pour ça. Il savait que Drago avait comprit son état d'esprit et ça le mettait quand même un peu mal à l'aise. Aussi le jeune homme se contenta de faire un petit signe de tête à son fils qui lui répondit d'un léger sourire désabusé.

« Tu vas me manquer petite fille » murmura Thomas dans les cheveux de Cassandra.

Celle-ci resserra son étreinte, s'imprégnant de son si doux parfum envoûtant.

« Et à moi donc » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Cassy c'est l'heure ! » la rappela Sonia.

Elle se détacha légèrement de son petit ami.

« À dans deux semaine » sourit-elle regonflée à bloc.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa encore passionnément.

« Je t'aime » laissa-t-il échapper.

Elle se figea sur place, prise au dépourvu et ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Cassandra Holhund, faut-il que je vienne te chercher par la main comme une petite fille ? » sourit sa tante.

« Il faut que j'y aille » murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, la regardant juste tendrement. Elle le lâcha et tourna enfin les talons. La petite troupe put finalement partir. La jeune fille se retourna une dernière fois et fit un petit signe de main, avant de s'enfoncer dans le parc pour sortir et transplanner devant les grilles de l'école.

« On se voit ce soir alors ? » demanda Hermione avant de se volatiliser.

« Oui, au fait, Jeff aura sa fille ce soir, ça ne vous embête pas j'espère ? » répondit Sonia.

« Bien sûr que non voyons » intervint Drago.

« Bien, parce que l'année dernière elle était chez sa maman pour noël et cette année c'est a notre tour » rayonna Sonia.

Elle adorait sa belle fille qui le lui rendait bien en retour. Agée de treize ans, la petite brune bouclée connaissait le monde magique, son père ne voulait rien lui cacher. Il lui était par contre interdit d'en parler à Claire, sa maman.

« Très bien, à ce soir » sourit Hermione.

Tout le monde disparut dans un plop distinctif au transplannage.

OoO

Les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent dans des toilettes plutôt luxueuses que Cassy connaissait bien. Elle soupira.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous à la maison blanche tante Sonia ? Je croyais pourtant que papa ne travaillait plus ? » dit-elle d'un air réprobateur.

La sœur Trelawney se pinça la lèvre.

« Tu sais bien ma chérie comment est ton père, c'est un homme obstiné. Il s'ennuie de toi et tourne en rond dans la grande maison » plaida-t-elle.

« Mais il n'est même pas encore 8h00 du matin ! » s'exclama Cassandra.

« Une petite réunion de rien du tout… je t'assure qu'il a prit le reste de la journée et des vacances pour te les consacrer » répliqua-t-elle.

La blonde soupira à nouveau.

« Très bien, allons l'attendre au bureau » dit-elle.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux des toilettes et se mirent en route. Tout le monde saluait respectueusement la fille de l'ancien président des états unis, aussi vite son éducation protocolaire lui revint en tête et elle salua tout le monde d'un signe respectueux de la tête, faisant fi de sa contrariété.

John Holhund n'était certes plus président, mais il occupait un poste assez important au sein de la maison blanche. Néanmoins, après son attaque cardiaque presque un an en arrière, il lui avait été fortement recommandé de se reposer le plus possible. Tout ce stress n'était vraiment pas bon pour son cœur. Mais l'ancien chef d'état se languissait de sa fille chérie, et rester tout seul lui pesait beaucoup trop. Alors il avait reprit le travail, avec plus de largesse cependant. Cassandra fit le tour du bureau et s'assit dans le fauteuil réservé à son père en attendant son retour. Cet endroit n'était pas très différent du bureau ovale, juste un peu plus étroit peut être, mais il y avait tout le confort désiré. Elle trouva la télécommande de la télévision et alluma cette dernière avec joie.

Sonia sourit et s'installa devant la boîte à image avec sa nièce, attendant le retour de son mari. Jeff secondait toujours John, même s'il n'occupait plus le plus haut poste, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un d'important. Et puis les deux hommes étaient finalement devenu de très grands amis, même s'il avait organisé l'enlèvement de sa fille à l'époque, d'ailleurs John le taquinait souvent à propos de cela et il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Quand enfin les deux protagonistes montrèrent le bout de leur nez, Cassy sauta sur ses pieds, un magnifique sourire fendant son visage. Son père n'en menait pas large, il ouvrit les bras et elle s'y blottit avec bonheur.

« C'est si bon de te voir » dit John d'une voix douce.

« Tu m'avais promis que tu ne travaillerais plus » le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est que quelques heures ma chérie… je ne peux pas rester à rien faire »

« Tu dois te ménager » insista la blonde.

Non loin d'eux, les amoureux enlacés regardaient la scène d'un œil amusé. Sonia et Jeff se voyaient tout les week end, puisque la jeune femme faisait les aller retour entre Poudlard et leur domicile.

« Je t'offre le repas ? » proposa-t-il afin de couper court à la discussion.

Rayonnante, Cassandra accepta avec joie. Elle avait bien l'intention de profiter pleinement de ses vacances avec son père !

« Sonia, Jeff… à ce soir chez les Malefoy » sourit John en enfilant sa veste.

Les deux amoureux hochèrent la tête, puis se regardèrent avec des regards qui en disaient très long sur le planning de leur après midi juste avant d'aller chercher Mégane, la fille de Jeff.

OoO

Dans la demeure tranquille des Malefoy, le bruit de l'atterrissage caractéristique au transplannage se fit entendre juste devant la porte. Charlène qui avait voyagé au bras de Max, rentra ses ongles dans la peau du jeune homme qui sourcilla. Il tourna la tête vers sa nouvelle amie et grimaça en voyant son teint blême.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce mode de transport » haleta-t-elle sur le point de vomir.

« Ça fait toujours ça au début » répliqua Drago compréhensif.

Jessie dormait toujours au creux de ses bras. Max aida la jeune fille à marcher jusque l'intérieur et la fit asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine. Hermione lui donna un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Ça te fera du bien » dit-elle.

« Merci. C'est très joli chez vous » dit-elle après avoir avalé une gorgée.

Hermione lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

« Mon chéri, je te laisse montrer la maison et sa chambre à Charlène, j'ai beaucoup de courses à faire pour le repas de ce soir » dit-elle à Max.

« Je m'en occupe maman, tu ne pourrais pas utiliser la méthode plus efficace pour une fois ? » déplora-t-il.

Hermione posa une main sur sa joue.

« Inutile de relancer le débat trésor, tu ne gagneras pas et tu le sais » dit-elle avec amusement.

Drago avait posé Jessie dans son parc et était désormais appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. La discussion entre sa femme et son fils lui arracha un sourire léger, Hermione ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se retourna et son visage perdit de sa bonne humeur.

« Je viens avec toi pour les achats » décida-t-il.

Si cela surpris Hermione, elle n'en montra rien. Elle se garda bien de lui dire qu'habituellement, il détestait cela et décida de voir ce que cela donnerait.

« Ça ne t'embête pas de garder ta petite sœur quelques heures ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt à son fils.

« Filez ! » intima Max en souriant.

Évidemment qu'il voulait voir ses parents se réconcilier. Il détestait voir sa mère malheureuse, cela lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs. Et son père même s'il ne disait rien, vivait tout aussi mal cette passe difficile. Les époux Malefoy sortirent et Charlène haussa les sourcils, quand elle entendit le moteur d'une voiture se mettre en route dans le garage. Max sourit.

« Ma mère est née de parents moldus et elle tiens à ne pas oublier ses origines » justifia-t-il avec un sourire.

« Mais là, elle devrait utiliser plutôt la magie ! Quand je vois le nombre d'invités que vous avez ce soir, ça lui éviterais bien des soucis de contre temps » fit-elle remarquer à juste titre.

Max haussa les épaules.

« Elle dit qu'elle a besoin de ça et que les moldus eux, s'en accommodent très bien » répondit-il.

« Ouais… moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que si j'avais la magie pour m'aider dans mon quotidien, je ne cracherais pas dessus ! » s'exclama-t-elle le visage très expressif.

Ce qui fit rire son hôte.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre » répondit-il.

Il prit dans ses bras la petite Jessie qui babillait dans son parc et l'entraîna à l'étage, portant galamment sa valise de l'autre main. Charlène regardait autour d'elle et n'étais pas surprise de retrouver dans la décoration de leur maison, à peu de chose près, la même que leurs appartements à Poudlard. Des cadres photos magiques et non magiques confondus, ornaient la plupart des murs de la maison. C'était une très grande maison, mais très sobre au goût de la violoniste. Si Drago avait un tempérament assez prétentieux, la sagesse d'Hermione adoucissait aisément cet attrait et cela se ressentait jusque dans les couleurs de leur maison. Quand Max lui montra la chambre de Jessie, Charlène ne fut pas surprise non plus d'y retrouver beaucoup de rouge et de gris ! Inutile de dire que la discussion à ce sujet avait dû être très animée à l'époque !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta enfin devant l'une des sept chambres de la maison et ouvrit la porte. Elle était assez spacieuse, dans des tons de saumon. Émerveillée, Charlène avança vers le grand lit de deux personnes, orné d'une multitude de coussins ! Max s'empressa d'ouvrir les rideaux et Charlène retint une exclamation quand elle aperçut le jardin. Tout enneigé, la piscine était recouverte et certainement vide, mais les arbres tout blanc lui faisait penser à une version miniature du parc de l'école de magie. Il y avait aussi un kiosque au fond.

« Comme c'est beau » souffla-t-elle.

« Reviens en été ma grande, tu verras c'est encore mieux » répondit-il.

« Oui j'ai vu la piscine »

« C'est ici que Ted, Victoire, Cassandra et moi avons passé la majorité de nos étés » lui confessa-t-il.

« J'y penserais pour l'été prochain. Enfin, si je suis encore en vie d'ici là » marmonna-t-elle.

« Dis pas de bêtises, je te laisse t'installer » dit-il en voulant sortir.

« Oh j'ai tout mon temps, je préfère visiter ta maison » s'égaya-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai mieux que ça, viens » dit-il en l'entraînant cette fois dans les caves de la maison.

Elle le suivit docilement et arqua un sourcil quand il se planta devant une montagne de cartons.

« Tu comptes déménager ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« Mais non ! » dit-il.

Il agita sa baguette et une des nombreuses boîtes s'ouvrit, découvrant tout un tas de guirlandes. Le visage de la blonde s'illumina d'un sourire rayonnant.

« Mais comment comptes-tu tout monter ? »

Son visage se para d'un sourie moqueur bien connu.

« Moi je ne suis pas ma mère ! _Wingardium Leviosa_ »

Avec surprise, Charlène vit toutes les boîtes décoller du sol et léviter devant le jeune homme qui remontait les escaliers. Elles s'entassèrent l'une sur l'autre dans le grand salon.

« Vous n'avez pas de sapin ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Il se caressa le menton.

« D'habitude c'est mon père qui s'occupe de ça » grimaça-t-il.

« Tu ne peux pas en faire apparaître un avec ta baguette ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, nous obéissons aux lois de la matière, tu ne peux créer quelque chose à partir de rien » expliqua-t-il.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est simple… si je veux un gâteau, je pourrais le confectionner magiquement à partir de la simple farine par exemple. Il suffirait de la métamorphoser, mais je ne pourrais pas créer de sortilège à partir de rien, tu saisi ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Ils étaient coincés. Le visage de Max s'illumina soudain. Il tendit Jessie à la jeune fille et s'approcha de la grande cheminée. Il en sortit une bûche triomphalement, encore une fois, elle arqua un sourcil.

« Tu saurais le faire ? »

« La métamorphose est ma matière préférée » sourit-il.

« Es-tu au moins sûr que cette bûche est du sapin ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine.

« On va le savoir tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il fit reculer la jeune fille et posa le gros morceau de bois sur le sol, au milieu du salon. Il agita sa baguette et prononça la formule adéquate. Aussitôt, la bûche fut entourée d'une petite poudre dorée qui se mit à grossir de plus en plus, jusqu'à atteindre le plafond. Max regardait les visages de Charlène et de Jessie, ne sachant pas déterminer qui des deux étaient la plus émerveillée ! Quand la magie eue finit d'opérer et que la poudre dorée disparut, un majestueux sapin trônait au centre du salon.

« Waw » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

« Merci » s'enorgueilli le jeune Malefoy.

Il le plaça dans le coin de la pièce.

« Nous n'aurons pas le temps de décorer » s'alarma-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'il était presque midi déjà.

« Je te l'ai dit, moi j'aime ma magie » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Max se mit au centre de la pièce et agita sa baguette, l'air très concentré. Aussitôt, les boules, les guirlandes et autres décorations de noël s'élevèrent dans les airs, effectuant un magnifique ballet pour les yeux. Jessie essayait d'attraper les boules qui passaient devant elle, agitant ses petits bras et riant aux éclats. Quand il termina un quart d'heure plus tard, la maison était entièrement décorée de mille feux ! Il alluma un feu dans l'âtre, déposant une couverture devant et ils prirent le repas du midi, à même le sol.

Il avait préparé à la manière moldue cette fois, des omelettes garnies de jambons, d'oignons, de champignons et de pomme de terre, avec du pain en baguette.

« Hum Max ! Mais c'est délicieux ! » s'exclama Charlène agréablement surprise.

« Merci ! »

« Mais où as-tu appris à faire à manger comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quand j'étais petit et que je vivais encore seul avec ma mère, tout les mercredi après midi et les week end, elle m'apprenait. On faisait surtout de la pâtisserie, mais elle m'a aussi appris à cuisiner un peu. Au fil des années, de moi-même j'ai voulu m'initier et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, dés que nous avons un grand repas à préparer, je mets d'office la main à la patte ! D'ailleurs quand elle va rentrer, ce n'est pas vers mon père qu'elle va se tourner tu verras » dit-il avec malice.

« Vous êtes très proches ta mère et toi » constata-t-elle tout en continuant de manger avec appétit.

Max donnait en même temps à manger à Jessie, un autre plat plus adapté à son âge. La jeune fille le regardait faire, ce garçon l'étonnait de jour en jour. Quand il s'occupait de sa petite sœur, il était toujours sérieux, attentionné, responsable…

« Elle n'a pas toujours été heureuse durant les premières années de ma vie et je l'ai soutenue comme j'ai pus. J'étais, je crois, ce qui la raccrochait à la vie à l'époque » expliqua-t-il tout en mangeant lui aussi.

« J'imagine qu'élever un enfant toute seule n'est pas une chose aisée »

« Ce n'est pas ça. D'après ma mère, j'étais très facile. C'était l'absence de mon père qui la rendait malheureuse » répliqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

Charlène grimaça, elle savait s'aventurer en un terrain glissant s'ils se mettaient à parler de Drago.

« Tu devrais faire table rase du passé Max, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça tu ne crois pas ? » risqua-t-elle.

Il leva ses beaux yeux bleus sur elle et sourit en soupirant légèrement.

« Je sais que mon père et moi ne montrons pas une image idéale d'un père et son fils, pourtant malgré tout ce que l'on peut croire, j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. Nous ne sommes jamais d'accord, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de mon avenir, mais je ne pense pas vouloir qu'il disparaisse à nouveau de ma vie » avoua-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi lui en veux-tu autant ? Je veux dire, il n'est pas entièrement responsable d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre… je n'accable pas Hermione bien loin de là, mais tu devrais lui en vouloir à elle aussi »

« Je sais. Je fais de gros efforts pourtant tu peux me croire » affirma-t-il.

« Mais je te crois »

« L'arrivé de Jessie a un peu adoucis nos relations. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que par moment je ne supporte pas son autorité, comme si je ne lui en donnait pas le droit… et à d'autre moment, j'aimerais le serrer très fort »

Charlène avait ouvert les yeux, très surprise par ce débordement d'émotion de la part du jeune homme. Il s'en rendit compte en levant les yeux vers elle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner à boire. Il sourit comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit.

« Si tu répètes cette conversation à qui que ce soit, ce n'est pas au traqueur que t'aura affaire, mais à moi ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle fit signe de fermer sa bouche à double tour et de jeter la clé. Les deux nouveaux amis éclatèrent de rire.

Juste après avoir débarrassé, Max prit Jessie qui se blotti contre lui, repue. Ils venaient de se rasseoir devant la cheminée, quand ils entendirent la clé dans la serrure. Il vit passer ses parents dans le couloir, se dirigeants immédiatement vers la cuisine, des paquets plein les bras.

« Max ! Un coup de main ! J'ai besoin de toi en cuisine ! » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix pressée.

Le jeune Malefoy se leva, suivit de Charlène. Il la regarda l'air de dire _'je te l'avais bien dis !'_ elle lui sourit.

« Max ? » cria à nouveau Hermione.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Il entendit alors des pas venir vers le salon.

« S'il te plaît mon chéri, tu sais bien que je… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle arriva sur le seuil de leur grand salon.

« Mais… »

« Surprise » sourit son fils.

Hermione sourit de toute sa splendeur.

« Tu t'es surpassé ! » s'exclama-t-elle émerveillée.

Elle avança au centre du salon et tourna sur elle-même. Surpris de ne plus entendre sa femme hurler, Drago la suivit de peu et en sourit légèrement de coin. Max décela une grosse étincelle d'admiration dans les yeux bleus de son père et son cœur se gonfla de fierté.

« Mon chéri, tu es un as ! Mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de tes autres talents, à la cuisine ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Max leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et déposa Jessie dans son parc.

« Euh… et moi ? Je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda Charlène.

« Oh bien sûr ! Tu serais merveilleuse si tu pouvais dresser une table pour dix huit personnes » répondit Hermione.

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! » sourit Charlène en les suivant dans la cuisine.

« Je vais te donner un coup de main, parce que les fourneaux et moi ça fait deux » plaisanta Drago.

OoO

Ted se trouvait sur le quai de la gare et cherchait vainement Maryline, elle n'était nulle part. Avec un profond soupir, il saisit sa valise et monta à bord du train. Il entra dans le premier compartiment qu'il vit sur son chemin et fut content d'y retrouver Victoire, déjà installée et seule.

« Salut »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Salut »

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » risqua-t-il.

« Non personne tu peux t'installer. Et toi ? Où est ta copine ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ted lui lança un regard en biais.

« Je ne sais pas où elle est et ce n'est pas ma copine » rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant.

« Après tout tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien à te dire » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu es fâchée ? » demanda-t-il effaré.

« Mais je ne suis pas fâchée ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Bien, dans ce cas pourrais tu laisser Maryline tranquille s'il te plaît et arrêter de l'attaquer tout le temps » demanda-t-il tout naturellement.

« Mais je ne… c'est la copine d'Amélia ! » se défendit-elle à court d'arguments.

« Elle ne l'est plus ! Et puis même, tu ne la connais pas »

« Dis moi qui tu fréquentes, je te dirais qui tu es ! » fit-elle avec dédain.

« Arrête Victoire ! Tu es jalouse, je l'ai bien compris ! Seulement, c'est toi qui a voulu cette situation, pas moi dois je te le rappeler ? Croyais-tu sincèrement que j'allais rester là, bien sagement à t'attendre ? » demanda-t-il courroucé.

Elle le regarda les yeux ronds, prête à lui répondre mais n'en eu pas le temps. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Oh… je tombe mal » fit une voix de garçon.

« Thomas ! Non pas du tout, viens » l'invita tout de suite Teddy.

Victoire ravala donc ses commentaires et tenta de rester digne pour le restant du trajet. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais se l'entendre dire était comme se prendre une grande claque en pleine figure… après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle n'oserait jamais plus tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle devait tourner la page, même si elle regrettait amèrement sa décision, car au fond, elle l'aimait réellement.

De son côté, Ted ne parvenait pas à comprendre lui-même pourquoi il avait réagi si violemment. Quand il entendait Victoire parler de Maryline comme elle le faisait, ça le rendait malade. Jusque maintenant, il n'avait jamais rien dit, mais ça commençait à bien faire, après tout Victoire l'avait plaqué ! Il regrettait un peu d'avoir été si bourru, mais le mal était fait. Deux semaines de vacances loin les uns des autres ne leur feraient que du bien de toute façon.

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec Cassy ? » demanda Ted à Thomas.

Celui-ci sourit de toute sa splendeur.

« Superbement bien ! Je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour et je la sens s'accrocher à moi aussi » répondit le jeune homme sur un petit nuage.

Ted lui sourit.

« Elle n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais quand on la connaît, Cassandra Holhund est une fille super chouette » confirma-t-il.

« Je le constate de jour en jour, j'en viens même à regretter de ne pas avoir sauté le pas plus tôt » rigola le brun.

« Pourquoi, ça fait longtemps que tu t'intéresse à elle ? » s'enquit son ami curieux.

Thomas rosi légèrement.

« Ça fait trois ans que je la regarde, sans oser lui adresser la parole » avoua-t-il.

« Ah ouais… » souffla Ted.

« C'est qu'au premier abord, elle impressionne » se justifia Thomas.

« Mais ce n'est qu'une apparence, parce qu'elle n'est pas comme ça comme je le disais juste avant » renchérit Ted.

« Mais maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse, elle le mérite »

« C'est vrai. Et dis-moi, où passes-tu tes vacances alors ? » s'enquit Ted.

« Dans le Var en France, chez mes parents »

« Tu es français ?! » s'étonna Teddy.

« Non. J'ai été adopté. Mes parents sont anglais, mais adorent ce pays » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu n'as jamais cherché à rencontrer tes vrais parents ? » demanda Victoire sortant de son mutisme.

« Ça serait inutile, ils sont morts tous les deux »

Victoire rougit.

« Désolé »

« Ne t'excuses pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir » lui sourit-il.

La jeune fille l'observa l'espace de quelques secondes et comprit pourquoi Cassandra avait succombé à son sourire, qui ne succomberait pas ?

« Je sais juste que ma mère m'a mise au monde dans un couvent. Elle a dit que mon père était mort et qu'elle était seule au monde. Elle est morte pendant l'accouchement. Une des sœurs m'a alors amené dans un orphelinat en France où j'ai passé les cinq premières années de mon existence, jusqu'à ce qu'une famille veuille bien de moi » expliqua-t-il.

« Wouah » s'exclama Ted fasciné.

Thomas sourit mal à l'aise.

« Ouais. Chaque année je rends visite à sœur Ornella, grâce à qui j'ai eu la vie sauve, sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que ma mère serait devenue… peut être aurait-elle accouché dans un caniveau et je serais mort avec elle. Je lui doit la vie »

« Tu ne rentres pas en France ? » demanda Ted.

« Pas tout de suite, je fais un crochet d'un jour ou deux à Fulford, dans le couvent Ste Marguerite » précisa-t-il.

Les trois amis passèrent le reste du trajet à bavarder de leur enfance. Ainsi il apprit qui étaient les parents de Ted et Victoire et ce qu'ils avaient fait pour sauver le monde sorciers face à Voldemort. Finalement, Thomas se sentit chanceux d'avoir eu l'enfance qu'il avait eue.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à bon port, ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Chaleureusement pour les deux garçons, plutôt froid entre Ted et Victoire. Il soupira en la regardant s'éloigner avec Bill et Fleur Weasley et secoua la tête. Heureux de retrouver son père et sa mère, il décida de ne plus penser à rien d'autre durant ces deux semaines qu'à sa famille !

OoO

Le salon des Malefoy était empli de brouhaha de conversations et de cris d'enfants qui jouent.

Harry, Ginny et leur fille avaient été les premiers à arriver. Les bras chargés de cadeau, Drago les avaient alors dirigés vers le sapin pour les y déposer.

Arrivèrent ensuite Pansy, Ron et leur petit garçon. Luna, Blaise et Conrad suivirent de peu.

Tous très heureux de se retrouver le temps d'une soirée, les accolades, embrassades et autres marques d'affections fusèrent entre les amis. Ils avaient aussi invité Remus et sa petite famille, mais il avait gentiment décliné l'invitation parce qu'ils passaient le réveillon dans la famille de Dora. Charlène aida Drago à recevoir les convives avec beaucoup de délicatesse. La jeune fille fit mouche auprès de tout le monde, pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago qui depuis l'après midi même voyait venir le coup de main comme une bénédiction. Hermione ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle pouvait devenir autoritaire lorsqu'elle organisait une si grande soirée !

Drago servait les derniers verres d'apéro qu'il apporta à John, Cassy, Jeff et Sonia qui étaient les derniers invités à être arrivé.

« Ça fait plaisir de vous voir monsieur » sourit Drago.

« Voyons Drago, cessez donc de m'appeler monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard et en plus je ne suis plus président ! » plaisanta John.

« Désolé John, les habitudes ont la vie dure » sourit-t-il d'un air contrit.

« Où sont votre fils et votre femme ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les saluer encore » déplora-t-il.

« C'est vrai ça moi non plus » intervint Jeff.

« Max s'affaire en cuisine quant à Hermione, elle termine de se préparer. Avec notre fils, ils ont travaillé tard pour le dîner » justifia-t-il.

« En cuisine hein ? » sourit Sonia.

Drago lui rendit son sourire.

« Ce n'est décidément pas mon caractère qui prime sur celui d'Hermione chez lui » rigola-t-il.

Cassandra leva un sourcil.

« Ça, ça reste encore à prouver » dit-elle alors qu'elle avait Jessie sur les genoux.

Le petit groupe la regarda surpris.

« Quoi ? Je dis juste que c'est un… parfait mélange » renchérit-elle.

Drago sourit en coin.

« Excusez moi je reviens » dit-il en s'éclipsant.

Il se rendit à la cuisine, Max et Charlène discutaient tout en préparant d'autres amuses bouches.

« Tout va comme vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tout est au poil » sourit le blond.

Drago le détailla en relevant un sourcil. Il était habillé pour l'occasion d'un pantalon de costume et d'une chemise blanche, surplombé d'un tablier de cuisine.

« Non ! Pas de commentaire ! » l'avertit-il.

Drago leva les mains et prit un air innocent.

« Bon et bien si vous gérez la cuisine, je vais aller voir où en est ta mère, tout le monde la réclame ! » dit-il en sortant.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se rendit jusque la salle de bain. Il y avait du désordre partout, mais pas de trace d'Hermione. Il la trouva dans leur chambre. La porte était entre ouverte et l'observa quelque minutes. Elle était déjà maquillée, et avait apparemment décidé de laisser ses cheveux détachés. Elle se trouvait encore en sous vêtements de dentelles noires, hésitant entre plusieurs robes devant la glace. Il poussa légèrement la porte et s'accouda au chambranle comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, pour la regarder de dos. Elle ne l'avait pas vu encore. Elle passait et repassait successivement une robe noire, puis une rouge devant sa silhouette sans savoir laquelle choisir et ponctuait chaque geste de soupirs qui firent sourire son mari. Elle l'aperçut finalement dans le miroir et se figea.

Drago était vêtu comme Max. Il ne s'habillait que rarement comme un moldu, mais ces rares occasions plaisaient énormément à Hermione qui le trouvait toujours très sexy. Sa chemise blanche ouverte d'un bouton, dévoilait le haut de son torse et la chaîne en or à moyens maillons qu'elle lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire quelques années plus tôt. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient en mèches rebelles sur son front, il avait les bras croisés et la mangeait presque du regard. C'est là qu'elle eu conscience de sa presque nudité et comme une adolescente prise en faute, oubliant qu'ils étaient mariés et ensemble depuis passés dix ans, elle rougit. Ça amusa le jeune homme qui s'avança vers sa femme qui lui tournait toujours le dos, le regardant à travers le miroir.

Il s'arrêta juste derrière elle. Légèrement plus grand qu'elle, il avait une tête de plus et elle du lever les yeux pour ne pas briser le contact. Il prit la robe noire qu'elle détenait dans une main et elle le laissa faire.

« Celle-ci est mieux » dit-il simplement.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la robe rouge qu'elle envoya valser sans demander son reste et enfila l'autre. Il l'aida à remonter la fermeture éclaire et quand il posa sa main sur sa hanche pour s'aider, ça lui électrisa tout les sens. Elle s'admira dans la glace, c'était une robe plutôt courte, mais pas indécente. Légèrement décolleté, elle avait l'air plutôt chic et se permit même un petit sourire de satisfaction.

« Tu es parfaite » dit-il.

Elle se retourna rencontrant son torse et leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, elle regarda ses lèvres et ne résista pas plus longtemps. Un peu trop précipitamment au goût de Drago, elle l'embrassa. Il lui enserra la taille comme si elle allait lui échapper et répondit pourtant à son baiser. Encouragée, Hermione se fit plus entreprenante, heureuse de retrouver son mari enfin. Pourtant, elle déchanta bien vite. Il remonta ses mains et attrapa son visage en coupe pour la repousser doucement. Leur lèvres se séparèrent, Hermione qui avait les yeux fermés, les ouvris.

« Il y a des gens qui nous attendent en bas » dit-il.

« Ils ne vont pas mourir en nous attendant » dit-elle voulant l'embrasser à nouveau et continuer.

Mais il recula la tête.

« Mia non… ce n'est pas une solution » dit-il.

Elle le regarda interloquée.

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas une solution ? » demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Ce que tu essayes de faire… »

« Tu peux être plus précis ? » demanda-t-elle croyant comprendre.

« Le sexe n'arrange pas tout ! Une partie de jambes en l'air ne règlera pas nos problèmes » dit-il.

Elle se retira de ses bras, profondément choquée.

« Une partie de… alors pour toi ça ne se résume qu'à ça ?! Une histoire de coucherie ? Mais pour qui est ce que tu me prends ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il soupira.

« S'il te plaît Hermione… pas maintenant »

« Ah non Drago ! N'essaye pas en plus de me faire passer pour un boulet ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Nous sommes mariés ! Et selon toi, parce que l'on traverse une grosse crise dans notre couple et sous prétexte que nous ne sommes pas d'accord, j'essaye de t'amadouer en te chauffant ? En gros je suis une allumeuse pour toi et rien de plus c'est bien cela ? » demanda-t-elle extrêmement blessée.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si tu l'as dit ! Tu viens de me rejeter comme une vieille chaussette, même avec un chien on se comporte mieux ! Parce que je vais te dire une bonne chose mon gars… ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelque minutes entre toi et moi, ce n'était en aucun cas calculé ! Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille de moi ? » pleura-t-elle faisant couler son mascara.

« Hermione… » souffla Drago prit au dépourvu par ses larmes.

Il n'avait jamais aimé de la voir pleurer. Elle releva son visage ravagé de larmes et hoqueta pour la suite.

« Parce que tu vois, malgré ce que l'on traverse, moi je t'aime ! Lorsque tu m'as touché tout à l'heure ou simplement le fait que tu me regarde comme tu l'as fait, m'as replongée dans notre adolescence. J'ai eu l'impression d'être désirable et désirée. J'ai cru que… je veux dire… si j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, c'est uniquement parce que j'en ai envie, pas parce que je veux t'amadouer… et aussi parce que je crois en nous. Visiblement ce n'est plus ton cas » dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre pour se calmer et se remaquiller.

Le jeune homme resta prostré au milieu de la pièce. Il ne savait plus que penser de toute cette situation. Il voulait tellement que ça s'arrange, mais en même temps il lui en voulait encore tellement… c'est pourtant ensemble et en faisant bonne figure qu'ils rejoignirent leurs invités au salon.

OoO

La première partie du repas fut très éprouvante pour Hermione qui tentait de ne pas perdre la face devant tout leurs amis. Drago en était à son troisième verre de vin au moins et Harry le remarqua. Il avait aussi vu comme Ron et Blaise, l'air triste qu'ils tentaient de dissimuler. Le chef des aurors insista du regard et Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle avait comprit que tout le monde avait remarqué qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis le début de la soirée, mais par respect de leur vie privée, personne ne disait rien.

« Ron et moi avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer » leur apprit Pansy espérant égayer un peu leur petite troupe.

« Johan va avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère » sourit le rouquin de toute sa splendeur.

« Toutes mes félicitations ! » s'exclama John le premier.

Tout le monde se leva pour venir féliciter les deux parents. Une fois chose faite, Hermione s'affaira à débarrasser les assiettes, aidée de Ginny. Elles remplirent le lave vaisselle et la rousse sentit le désarroi de son amie qui avait les mains tremblantes.

« Hermione, dis moi ce qu'il se passe » fit-elle doucement.

La jeune femme sentit la boule dans sa gorge grossir.

« Ça va Ginny, ne t'en fais pas pour moi »

« Non ça ne va pas et bien sûr que je m'en fais pour toi ! C'est encore cette histoire avec Drago ? Ça ne s'arrange pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hermione agita la tête en retenant ses larmes qui pourtant débordaient de ses si jolis yeux noisette.

« Je crois… je crois qu'on va divorcer » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Oh Hermione ! » s'exclama Ginny peinée de la voir dans un état de tristesse aussi grand.

« Eh les filles vous… wow ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » c'était Pansy.

Hermione se reprit et sécha ses larmes.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien » répondit la concernée.

« Ouais… je vois ça ! C'est encore cette histoire d'enlèvement ? »

« Il m'en veut trop. J'ai beau lui expliquer, il n'y a rien à faire. Il dit qu'il veut que les choses s'arrangent, mais malgré tout mes efforts, il n'est pas réceptif du tout, notre mariage va droit dans le mur » expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

« Je te demande pardon ? Alors ça il n'en est pas question ! Je le laisse tranquille pour ce soir, mais je vais lui remonter les bretelles à ma façon tu vas voir ! » dit-elle déterminée.

Ce qui arracha un sourire à la jeune femme.

« Je ne veux surtout pas vous mêler à ça. Tu vas avoir un bébé ! » s'égaya-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

« Tût tût tût ! Je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'il reprenne un peu de plomb dans la tête, il a oublié comment j'étais quand nous étions jeune, il va s'en souvenir crois moi ! » et elle la prit dans ses bras.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit encore, sur Blaise cette fois.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais » dit-il.

Il s'avança vers elle, alors qu'elle se séparait de Pansy.

« Allé viens la » il l'attira à lui tandis que les deux jeunes femmes retournaient à table.

« Tout vas s'arranger » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il se recula pour la regarder et essuya ses joues mouillées.

« Il y avait longtemps » dit-elle enfin calmée.

« Drago peu être un vrai crétin quand il s'y met, mais il t'aime » affirma-t-il.

« Je ne sais plus Blaise… il est tellement différent depuis ce qui est arrivé à Jessie »

« Il a eu peur, je sais que ça ne justifie pas tout, mais il t'aime » répéta-t-il.

La sonnerie de la minuterie du four retentit, signe que la dinde était enfin prête. Il lui embrassa le front et prit les assiettes sur le bord du buffet, tandis qu'elle la sortait du four.

OoO

« Oh Hermione vous êtes un véritable cordon bleu, ce repas était vraiment délicieux ! » la félicita John.

Autour de la table, ils terminaient tout juste le repas principal de ce réveillon de noël et tout le monde était de l'avis de l'ancien président.

« Merci beaucoup John mais tout le mérite ne me revient pas » sourit la jeune femme.

« Oui j'ai cru comprendre que Max avait hérité de votre intérêt pour la cuisine »

« J'ai été conditionné depuis tout petit » rétorqua celui-ci.

« Et modeste en plus » renchérit Jeff avec un clin d'œil.

« Excusez moi, si je ne m'abuse vous ne nous avez pas officiellement présenté cette jeune fille, qui est-elle exactement ? » demanda John.

Charlène assise juste à coté de Max se raidit. Sous la table, le jeune homme lui prit la main pour la rassurer, elle lui servit un sourire crispé. Le tout sous l'œil de Cassandra qui fit mine de rien.

« Je m'appelle Charlène » commença-t-elle.

Ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'elle pouvait, ou ne pouvait pas dire, elle jeta un regard a Drago, qui acheva de la rassurer d'un signe de tête.

« Tu peux tout dire autour de cette table Charlène, John est peut-être le seul moldu ici, mais il en connaît un bon rayon sur la magie et notamment sur les traqueurs » lui apprit Drago.

Charlène raconta alors son histoire, comment Cassandra sa fille l'avait sauvé de la mort, deux fois. À la fin de son récit, John n'était pas très rassuré quant au sort de sa fille avec ce traqueur en liberté.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça John, ta maison est très bien protégée, Sybille et moi nous en sommes chargés » le tranquillisa Sonia.

« Il a enlevé Jessie vous dites ? Seigneur ! »

« Ça va nous l'avons rapidement retrouvé John, grâce à votre fille » intervint Harry pour désamorcer un probable conflit entre les époux Malefoy.

Ce fut pourtant Cassy qui jeta un regard électrisant à Max, elle avait faillit mourir ce jour là. Le jeune homme gesticula mal à l'aise.

« Oui, rapidement, mais dans un sal état » ne put s'empêcher de dire Drago.

Ceux qui étaient présents ce jour là se jetèrent des regards gênés. Hermione décida de ne pas relever l'attaque et ne lui accorda aucune importance.

« Dans un sale état ? » demanda John interloqué.

« Bon sang que quelqu'un l'empêche de poser des questions » marmonna Luna que seul Blaise entendit.

« Notre fille avait la méningite » continua Drago qui fixait Hermione.

« Dieu du ciel ! Et elle va bien maintenant ? » continua l'ancien chef d'état.

« Je l'ai soignée immédiatement, elle va beaucoup mieux » répondit Blaise, lançant un regard d'avertissement à Drago qui n'en n'eu cure.

« Peut être mais ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver » continua Drago.

Hermione leva enfin un regard orageux vers lui.

« Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour débattre de ça. Et en plus tu as beaucoup trop bu » fit-elle très calmement.

« Je suis en parfaite possession de mes moyens » réfuta-t-il.

Et c'était à peu près vrai, il n'était pas encore ivre. Hermione inspira un grand coup.

« Il est presque minuit, je vais servir le dessert » annonça-t-elle pour fuir la discussion qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir devant tout leurs amis.

John qui avait assisté à cette curieuse scène de ménage, comprit enfin que les époux n'allaient pas bien. Les conversations reprirent, les invités essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Je crois que j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat » grimaça John à l'intention de sa fille.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir papa, ce n'est pas ta faute » répondit Cassandra.

Il lui sourit et lui embrassa le front. Charlène observait en souriant la complicité qui les unissait et se dit qu'elle aurait aimé que son propre père soit un peu plus démonstratif avec elle. Pourtant ses parents lui manquaient cruellement ce soir, même si elle ne laissait rien paraître. Max sentit son désarroi et alors qu'une musique retentissait, il l'invita à danser un petit slow. Elle sourit en acceptant l'invitation.

« Ça s'en est une de bonne idée ! Viens ma chérie » lança John ravi.

Tout le monde suivit tournoyant chacun juste à coté de la table, plutôt serrés mais heureux d'être là.

« Tes parents te manquent » constata Max tout en dansant.

« Tout ça est très nouveau pour moi et d'habitude je passe noël avec eux, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétudes » fit-elle.

« Il vaut mieux qu'ils soient inquiets, mais en vie »

« Je sais Max, c'est ce que tes parents m'ont dit. J'espère juste que ce fou furieux ne fera plus de mal à personne pour m'avoir » grimaça-t-elle.

« Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable de la situation de mes parents Charlène ! » s'exclama l'adolescent.

« C'est tout de même pour me retrouver qu'il a enlevé Jessie » dit-elle.

« Mon père est un homme très orgueilleux et ma mère une entêté ! Leur couple n'a jamais été comme un fleuve tranquille, mais leur amour est profond, je le sais. Ils finiront par se remettre » assura-t-il pourtant incertain cette fois.

« Si on parlait plutôt des regards que t'as pas arrêté de lancer à Cassy pendant le repas ? » sourit-elle.

« Moi ? »

« Vous ne vous êtes même pas adressés la paroles de toute la soirée ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il soupira, parce qu'elle avait raison.

« Je préférais quand on parlait de mes parents »

Ils rirent ensemble, sous les yeux de Cassandra qui les observaient tout en dansant avec son père. Drago n'avait pas loupé une miette de tout ce petit manège et se promit d'en parler prochainement à son fils. Hermione revint avec le dessert qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle eu un imperceptible sourire quand elle vit les couples évoluer sur la piste improvisée. Même Drago avait prit sa fille dans ses bras juste à coté de sa chaise et tournait, la faisant rire. Elle soupira de dépit, il la vit. Il se dirigea vers elle et la petite tendit les bras vers sa maman.

« Tu es une infatigable petite fille qui devrait dormir depuis des heures ! » dit-elle à son bébé âgée de neuf mois désormais.

Jessie souriait découvrant ses deux petites dents du bas et du haut. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Hermione, couleur des cheveux non comprise évidemment.

La musique cessa et tout le monde revint s'asseoir en bavardant joyeusement, tandis qu'Hermione ayant remit Jessie à son grand frère, servit le dessert…

OoO

« Je crois que je vais éclater ! » s'exclama Pansy une fois repue de toute nourriture.

« Enceinte hein… » sourit Drago.

« Et oui ! »

« Tu es de combien au fait ? » demanda Sonia en enfournant la dernière part de bûche dans sa bouche.

« Deux mois » sourit la concernée.

« Je suis bien content pour vous, c'est vraiment une excellente nouvelle, aux futurs parents ! » dit-il en levant son verre.

Les autres l'imitèrent.

« Aux futurs parents ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

« Que jamais vous ne traversiez ce que l'on a traversé » scanda Hermione en vidant son verre de vin d'une traite.

Son fils la regardait les yeux éberlués.

« Oh non… » se lamenta-t-il discrètement.

« Et que l'on traverse encore ! » renchérit Drago.

« Tout à fait » dit-elle mine de rien.

« Je croyais que ce n'était pas le moment » attaqua-t-il.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit » confirma-t-elle.

« Alors tu me fais quoi la ? » attaqua Drago.

Le silence se fit à la table.

« Pourquoi tu te sens attaqué ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Parfaitement ! »

« Alors c'est toi qui a quelque chose à te reprocher cette fois »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente Hermione ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Comme un air de déjà vu… » chuchota Ginny à son mari, mais Hermione l'entendit. (1)

« Comme dit Ginny, je vais répéter ce que je t'ai dit il y a dix ans de ça : tu veux vraiment que je déballe notre linge salle, ici, devant tout nos amis ? » s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

« Oh mais ça suffit ! »

Un poing qui s'abat sur une table, une chaise qui racle le sol et quelqu'un qui se lève précipitamment : Max. Hermione et Drago très surpris, se turent dans un premier temps.

« Vous n'avez pas honte franchement ? Devant tout le monde ! On a tous bien compris que vous aviez des problèmes, c'est inutile de vous lancer des piques tout le temps pour savoir qui aura le dessus ! J'ai l'impression d'être le seul adulte dans cette histoire ! Jessie va bien ok ? Elle est là et c'est tout ce qui devrait vous importer au nom de Merlin ! Enfin voyons ! C'est noël, merde ! Ne pourriez-vous pas mettre votre petite guéguerre de côté, juste quelques heures ? C'est trop vous demander ? » s'exclama-t-il vraiment agacé.

« Max… » tenta piteusement Hermione.

« Je veux passer le reste des vacances chez Harry ! » lança-t-il.

Drago sortit enfin de sa stupeur et réagit immédiatement.

« C'est hors de question ! » s'opposa-t-il.

Max tourna son regard courroucé vers son père et tout le monde fut frappé par la ressemblance qu'ils avaient avec ceux de Drago quand il était en colère, ils étaient identiquement pareils.

« Ce n'est pas une demande ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? J'ai dit non Max »

« Et moi je te dis que je suis majeure et que ce n'était pas une demande ! » s'obstina Max.

Drago serra les poings, parce qu'il savait que son fils avait raison, il était coincé. À moins de compter sur le soutien de son meilleur ami.

« Tu n'a même pas demandé à Harry s'il était d'accord » contra-t-il en regardant son chef avec insistance.

Il déchanta bien vite quand il croisa le regard vert émeraude de son ami. Harry était un peu gêné, mais il ne laisserait certainement pas le fils de ses meilleurs amis, dormir dans la rue.

« Il y a bien assez de place chez nous, ça ne me dérange pas » dit-il.

« Et tu vas laisser Charlène ? » tenta Drago en dernier recours.

« Elle vient avec moi » décida Max.

« Tu es peut être majeure mon fils, mais tu ne peux pas décider pour Charlène. Cette jeune fille est sous notre responsabilité »

« Je suis chef des aurors Drago, Charlène serait tout aussi en sécurité chez moi que chez toi, ça ne me dérange pas non plus » approuva Harry.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, consterné. Tout le monde se taisait à la table, bien conscient que la situation était à deux doigt de dégénérer. Hermione elle, était prostrée et retenait une fois de plus ses larmes.

« Très bien… puisqu'apparemment je n'ai plus mon mot à dire dans ma propre maison, faites comme vous voulez ! » lança-t-il en prenant un autre verre de vin.

« Bien. Demain j'amènerai Jessie avec vous chez Grand-mère et puis Harry viendra nous chercher. Quand vous aurez enfin décidé de vous comporter comme des adultes en arrêtant de vous battre comme des enfants, faites moi signe ! » fulmina-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

« Il est minuit… joyeux noël ? » risqua John.

OoO

Max trouva refuge sous le kiosque du jardin, accoudé à la rambarde. Il n'entendit pas les pas crissés sur la neige et il ne sentit sa présence que lorsqu'elle se posa à ses côtés.

« Ça va ? » c'était Cassy.

Il n'essaya même pas de cacher ses larmes de rage, elle était la seule mis à part sa mère, à l'avoir vu pleurer.

« Hey ? » dit-elle en tournant son visage vers elle.

Elle essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces complètement gelés et l'attira à elle.

« Viens là »

Il enserra sa taille comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle le laissa faire. Il tremblait de la tête au pied, il fallait qu'elle le calme, à tout prix.

« Tu ne m'as pas accordé ma danse ce soir » dit-elle à son oreille.

Il se redressa et elle vit qu'il ne pleurait plus. Avec un regard qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, il prit sa main et posa l'autre dans son dos et ils commencèrent à tourner lentement, sans musique.

« Tout va s'arranger Max »

« Je sais » souffla-t-il.

« Je suis là » continua-t-elle.

« Je le sais aussi… je suis désolé Cassy… » commença-t-il.

Mais elle l'arrêta tout de suite.

« Pas ce soir Max, il n'y a pas que tes parents qui ont des problèmes nous aussi, mais c'est noël alors laissons la trêve faire son œuvre »

Il s'arrêta un instant.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi » dit-il en lui remettant une boîte.

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite chaîne en argent, à laquelle pendait une petite médaille en forme de parchemin, sur laquelle était inscrite leurs initiales _C.M_. elle leva un regard brillant vers lui.

« Retourne-le » dit-il.

Au dos il était inscrit _15 /06/2006_.

« La date de notre rencontre » souffla-t-elle.

Il lui attacha autour du cou et dévoila son poignet et le petit bracelet d'argent qu'elle lui avait offert quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

« Comme ça nous seront accordé » sourit-il.

Elle regarda son poignet les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu l'as gardé ! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ! Cette gourmette ne me quitte jamais Cassidy, elle a beaucoup trop de valeur à mes yeux » répondit-il très sérieusement.

Profondément touchée, Cassy laissa échapper une petite larme d'émotion.

« Il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il incertain.

Elle posa la main sur le pendentif et sourit.

« Beaucoup ! Merci » elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la joue.

Il regarda sa montre, il était minuit passé. Il la regarda intensément, peu sûr de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Joyeux noël Cassidy » murmura-t-il.

Cassandra le vit approcher la tête lentement et ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Son cœur se mit à cogner contre ses côtes, incertaine de la marche à suivre. Il ne voulait pas d'elle et elle avait Thomas maintenant. Ce garçon de qui elle tombait un peu plus amoureuse chaque jour et qui lui avait dit je t'aime le matin même. Pourtant, lorsque Max posa ses lèvre sur les siennes, c'est comme s'il avait appuyé sur le bouton _effacer_. Parce qu'elle oublia tout. Thomas, les traqueurs, ses rêves, tout.

Elle entoura son cou et lui, serra un peu plus son petit corps contre le siens. Elle répondit évidemment à son baiser avec une dose d'amour que Max ne soupçonnait pas jusque la. Il ne l'avait embrassée qu'une fois et à l'époque il n'avait pas ressentit tout ça. Elle l'aimait donc réellement ! Lui-même se posait de sérieuses questions, il ne pensait pas que ce simple baiser avec sa meilleure amie, provoquerait toutes ces émotions en lui, jamais une seule seconde il ne s'en serrait douté !

Quand enfin ils rompirent le baiser, ils ouvrirent leurs beaux yeux bleus et amoureux, en même temps. Encore grisés par toutes les sensations qu'ils avaient ressenties, ils ne se séparèrent pas tout de suite et restèrent là quelques minutes, à s'observer.

Quand enfin il la lâcha, Max était vraiment perturbé et très troublé.

« Euh je… » dit-il incertain.

Elle le regardait sans vraiment comprendre.

« On devrait rentrer » dit-il finalement.

« Vas y, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes » dit-elle.

« Ne tarde pas trop, tu vas prendre froid » lui conseilla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et il lui embrassa le front tendrement, avant de s'éloigner.

Cassy se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts. Elle ne lui dirait rien ce soir, parce qu'il était déjà bien chamboulé, mais elle se promit de lui parler très rapidement. Ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était pas sans conséquences pour elle et surtout pour lui, parce qu'elle avait bien sentit la différence avec le baiser de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Il n'était pas du tout pareil ! Elle avait également remarqué son air troublé… il n'avait pas le droit ! Elle sortait avec Thomas maintenant et il n'avait pas le droit après qu'elle ait enfin ouvert son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, de tomber amoureux d'elle !

Mais j' trouve pas d' refrain à notre histoire.  
Tous les mots qui m' viennent sont dérisoires.  
J' sais bien qu' j' l'ai trop dit,  
Mais j' te l' dis quand même... je t'aime.

À suivre…

* * *

(1) Voir Leave me a chance, Ch.2. Un dîner chez les Potter.

Et voici donc un chapitre presque entièrement consacré à Hermione et Drago ! Que va-t-il advenir de leur mariage ? Je me le demande… Thomas qui ouvre complètement son cœur, Cassy qui a peur et pour ne rien arranger, Max la fait presque douter ! Sans parler de Ted et Victoire qui s'éloignent l'un de l'autre pas joli tout ça… vais-je décider de remettre de l'ordre ? Peut être dans le prochain chapitre qui sait ! Et Charlène pauvre moldue perdue dans un monde tellement fascinant… Pour savoir, rendez vous à la suite qui sera la plus rapidement (je ferais tout mon possible c'est promis)

En attendant, posez moi toute les questions qui vous trottent en tête et j'y répondrais aussi honnêtement que possible lol qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? mérite-t-il une review ? ^^

Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre, je vous embrasse tous très fort

Jess

PS : Les paroles de la chanson concernent Hermione et Drago.


	18. Ch16 Réveillon chaotique

Je sais, j'ai encore une fois été très longue argh je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée :/ je suis en plein préparatif mariage et d'autres soucis qui font que j'ai peu de temps à consacer à l'éciture, mais je vous jure que je ne vous oublie pas et que j'ai bien l'intention de terminer cette histoire c'est promis ! En attendant, place à la lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages (sauf Max, Cassy et Thomas hihi) sont à JK Rowling et ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Chanson :** _Pas sans toi, Lara Fabian_

* * *

Ch.16. Réveillon chaotique.

_Non pas sans toi  
Je ne la vivrai pas cette vie là  
Si tu me reprenais dans tes bras  
On pourrait reconstruire tout ça, non, non, non, non  
Pas sans toi  
Ce serait comme renier ma vie  
Ce serait comme étouffer un cri  
Si j'ai tort éloigne toi, si tu m'aimes attends moi_

Le lendemain, jour de noël, c'est dans une ambiance plutôt tendue que la famille Malefoy se mit en route en début de soirée pour aller dîner en famille. À bord de la voiture, personne ne pipait mot et le trajet jusque chez Narcissa ne fut ponctué que des gazouillis de Jessie et les rires discrets de Charlène. Hermione en voulait beaucoup à Drago pour l'avoir repoussée la veille comme une vulgaire chaussette, Drago en voulait à Max de l'avoir mis au pied du mur devant tout leurs invités et ce dernier en voulait à ses deux parents de se comporter comme des gamins ! Autant dire que le chemin fut très long et surtout silencieux, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Charlène qui se retrouvait au milieu de ce conflit familial. Aussi, se chargeait-elle de Jessie qui heureusement, ne comprenait encore rien à tous ces problèmes.

Drago arriva et se gara devant la demeure de sa mère. Cela n'avait plus rien en commun avec le manoir de son enfance, bien au contraire. Après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, Lucius Malefoy avait été condamné à la prison et Narcissa blanchie de tout soupçons grâce à Drago qui avec l'aide de Harry et du reste de la bande, avait réussi à prouver qu'elle agissait par contrainte. Aussi, avait-elle refait sa vie avec un autre homme sorcier, un libraire du nom de Patrick. Ce dernier avait su rendre le sourire et sa dignité à sa mère et surtout une chose qu'elle avait presque oubliée : l'amour d'un homme. Drago ne l'en remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Narcissa avait finit par vendre le Malefoy manoir, pour s'installer avec Patrick dans cette grande maison à la campagne. Lucius ayant purgé sa peine, était sortit mais avait un ordre d'interdiction de s'approcher de Narcissa. S'il ne respectait pas ce jugement, il retournait tout droit à Azkaban. Drago de toute façon n'avait jamais plus vu son père depuis son procès et ça lui allait très bien.

En sortant Jessie de la voiture, Max poussa un soupir à vous fendre l'âme. Il adorait sa grand-mère, mais redoutait aussi chacune de leurs visite car elle et Hermione ne s'entendaient tout simplement pas ! Ajoutez à cela des problèmes de couple, il sentait déjà sa mère très tendue, l'hostilité de Narcissa ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle n'avait jamais pu pardonner à Hermione d'avoir caché son existence à son père et de la priver également de son petit fils. Sans compter que pour une raison obscure, Narcissa ne portait déjà pas sa mère dans son cœur. Toutefois, Max avait noté une petite amélioration depuis la naissance de Jessie, sa grand-mère semblait vouloir faire un effort – pour la petite s'entend bien évidemment – et avait l'air moins… désagréable, sans être vraiment gentille. Il secoua la tête, le tout sous les yeux de Charlène qui tentait de déchiffrer les moindres mimiques du visage du jeune homme, sans y parvenir. Il posa Jessie dans les bras de sa mère qui prit le relai.

Telle une procession, la petite famille remonta l'allée pavée de l'entrée, pleine de neige. Drago sonna et entendit rapidement des pas derrière la porte brune qui s'ouvrit. Narcissa. Son air hautain s'était beaucoup atténué avec les années, sans disparaître totalement. Ses cheveux très longs et blanc tombaient gracieusement dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Ses yeux très bleus, vous transperçait toujours du premier regard, son allure et sa posture n'avait pas changé. Les rides parsemant son visage pourtant, attestait de longues années de courage passées aux côtés d'un mari trop fidèle à ses principes. Du haut de ses 71 ans, Narcissa gardait une grâce naturelle et dégageait un charisme dont elle seule pouvait détenir le secret. Quand elle vit son fils lui sourire, son visage se fendit aussi.

« Joyeux noël maman »

« Drago ! »

« Joyeux noël ! Entrez, entrez vous allez pendre froid » s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant grand cette fois.

Drago embrassa sa mère sur la joue et entra, suivit de Max.

« Max mon chéri ! »

Il sourit.

« Joyeux noël grand-mère ! » dit-il en se précipitant dans ses bras.

« Joyeux noël mon grand ! Tu as maigri il me semble » réprimanda Narcissa en l'inspectant de la tête aux pieds.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour madame » fit timidement Charlène.

« Et qui es donc cette charmante jeune fille ? Ta fiancée ? » dit-elle malicieuse.

Ils rougirent à l'unisson.

« Non grand-mère, Charlène est… » il jeta un œil en coin à son père.

« Elle fait partie d'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous t'amenons Jessie » dit-il.

« En parlant du loup, où est-elle ? Oooh elle est la ! »

Quand elle vit l'enfant, tout le monde put assister à la transformation de Narcissa ! De froide, austère et limite mégère, elle devenait une mamie gâteau au contact de Jessie ! Voila la seule chose qui fit sourire Hermione venant d'elle d'ailleurs. Elle lui tendit volontiers la petite qui avec un énorme sourire, tendit les bras à sa grand-mère.

« Hermione » salua Narcissa au passage.

« Joyeux noël Narcissa » répondit Hermione en fermant la porte.

Cela restait très formel, mais c'était un début. Drago et Max se souvenaient parfaitement qu'au début, elles ne s'adressaient même pas la parole !

« Et c'est qui qui va vivre chez mamy et papy ? C'est la chériiie » disait-elle alors qu'elle lui enlevait son manteau tout en l'emmenant dans le salon.

« Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma femme ? »

Patrick. Accoudé au chambranle de la porte, il couvait sa femme d'un œil tendre et protecteur. Quinze ans plus jeune qu'elle, Patrick était plutôt bel homme et bien conservé pour ses 56 ans. Les cheveux coupés courts, poivre et sel, de beaux yeux gris, grand et bien bâti cet homme faisait autrefois partie des aurors du ministère et c'était reconverti en libraire après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Il faisait partie de l'équipe qui avait investi le Malefoy manoir et arrêté Lucius ainsi que Narcissa. Par la suite quand elle avait été innocentée, Patrick qui était tombé sous le charme l'avait – avec beaucoup de patience – séduite et ils avaient finit par se marier, choisissant de changer de métier pour le bien être de sa femme qui, il l'estimait, en avait déjà bien assez vu dans sa vie.

« Tais-toi idiot » marmonna-t-elle en passant à ses côtés.

« Bonjour mes enfants »

Il serra la main de Drago, accorda une accolade à son petit fils adoptif, un baise main à Charlène et une petite étreinte à Hermione qu'il aimait beaucoup.

« Tu n'as pas bonne mine » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione se força à sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Patrick, je vais bien » mentit-elle.

Elle vit bien qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde, néanmoins il n'insista pas. Ils s'installèrent tous au salon, Jessie toujours sur les genoux de sa grand-mère et Patrick se chargea d'aller chercher l'apéritif avant de passer à table.

« Drago, Whisky? »

« Non merci Patrick, je reprends le volant pour rentrer »

« Alors que tu pourrais transplanner » commenta Narcissa qui jouait avec Jessie.

« Oui, mais j'aime conduire, merci » répliqua-t-il en prenant le verre que Patrick lui tendait.

« Oui… ou plutôt ta femme aime que tu conduise » insista-t-elle.

Max remarqua le sourire crispé de sa mère quand elle prit le verre que Patrick lui offrait, qui préféra pourtant ignorer la remarque. Il comprit bien que les hostilités venaient d'être lancées, la soirée promettait de ne pas être rose.

« Donne la moi un peu tu vas l'user à force ! » réclama Patrick.

Sa femme lui tendit l'enfant volontiers.

« Il en faut un autre » annonça Narcissa.

« Un autre quoi ? » demanda Patrick étonné.

« Et bien, petit enfant ! Il me faut d'autres petits enfants ! »

Hermione avala de travers et s'étrangla avec son verre, s'attirant au passage un regard dédaigneux de sa belle mère.

« Maman, tu es sérieuse ? »

« Bien sûr que je le suis » répondit naturellement celle-ci.

« Narcissa j'ai 36 ans et Jessie n'a même pas encore un an » réussi à articuler Hermione après être revenue de sa surprise.

« Et bien quoi ? Il y a beaucoup de femme maintenant qui ont des bébés même après 40 ans ma chère ! Et le temps que tu accouches, Jessie marchera » argumenta-t-elle.

« Maman… » sourit Drago.

« Enfin Drago ! Je n'ai que toi, la moindre des choses serait qu'au moins tu me fasses des petits enfants ! »

« Mais tu en as déjà deux ! » s'exclama celui-ci amusé.

« Oui, dont un avec qui je n'ai pas pu profiter durant les premières années de sa vie ! » répondit Narcissa cinglante.

Hermione crispa ses mains sur son pantalon.

« Cissy', non » intervint discrètement Patrick.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle faussement outrée.

« Ne commence pas » l'avertit-il.

« Et je suis là » renchérit Max en enlaçant sa grand-mère.

« Je vais voir si la viande est cuite » annonça Patrick en rendant Jessie à sa grand-mère.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais avant de partir, entendre des enfants crier dans cette maison » continua-t-elle.

Hermione soupira.

« Je ne suis pas prête à avoir un autre enfant » dit-elle se gardant bien d'ajouter que la situation était déjà bien assez compliquée.

« Voyons… tu as tout pour toi ! L'argent, un mari aimant, tu pourrais aussi avoir des domestiques pour t'aider si tu n'étais pas si bornée à… »

« À quoi ? Être née de parents moldus ? Ce n'est pas une chose que je peux – et je ne le veux pas – changer ! Et de toute façon notre vie privée sauf votre respect Narcissa, ne vous regarde pas ! Je ne ferais pas un autre enfant, juste pour vous faire plaisir ! » lâcha Hermione exaspérée.

« … j'allais dire tout faire toi même. Max mon chéri, peux tu m'aider à monter les affaires dans la chambre de ta sœur ? » dit-elle vexée tout en se levant.

Il la suivit prenant les sacs et fit les gros yeux à Hermione quand il passa devant elle. Elle vit Drago la regarder prêt à lui faire la morale, comme à chaque fois que sa mère s'en prenait à elle et qu'elle osait la remettre à sa place !

« Tais-toi, je t'en prie » dit-elle.

Le dîner s'annonçait vraiment prometteur !

OoO

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient attablés, tous purent remarquer que Narcissa et Hermione évitaient clairement de se parler. Tout comme avec Drago d'ailleurs. La jeune femme se sentait vraiment mal et surtout seule. Son mari et sa belle mère se liguaient contre elle et son fils n'était pas dans un meilleur état d'esprit. Seul Patrick se montrait gentil et Charlène était plutôt mal placée et ne disait pas grand-chose, ce que Narcissa remarqua.

« Nous ne savons finalement pas grand-chose de vous Charlène, d'où venez vous ? »

« Je vis dans le Norfolk madame » répondit poliment la jeune fille.

« Et que suivez vous comme études ? » continua Narcissa curieuse.

« Je suis en deuxième année de médecine »

« Une moldue ! » s'exclama Narcissa assez surprise.

« Une moldue avec des dons de voyance » précisa Drago.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre quel rapport cette charmante jeune fille à avoir, avec le fait que vous deviez protéger Jessie » intervint Patrick.

« Il y a un traqueur complètement malade qui en a après Charlène » commença Drago.

« Un traqueur de l'ombre ? » demanda sérieusement Narcissa.

Elle se rappelait combien ces êtres pouvaient être dangereux.

« C'est ça » confirma Max.

« Comment va Cassandra ? » s'inquiéta réellement Narcissa.

Elle aimait bien cette gamine, parce qu'extérieurement Cassy était froide et un peu hautaine et pourtant elle avait un grand cœur et une grande sensibilité. Elle se revoyait à travers elle.

« Elle va très bien mais justement, c'est compliqué » répondit Drago jetant une œillade à sa femme.

Avait-il décidé de montrer un peu de solidarité ? Était-il en train de faire un effort ? En tout cas, Hermione l'interpréta comme tel. Parce qu'elle était tellement habituée à ses reproches ces dernières semaines, qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette sa mère de son côté, mais au contraire il venait d'hésiter à lui raconter l'histoire.

« Je pense pouvoir être en mesure de comprendre mon fils » rétorqua Narcissa ironique.

« Ce malade à commencé à sévir en début d'année scolaire. Harry et Dumbledore avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour protéger Cassy à Poudlard et j'étais la seule en mesure de pouvoir le faire, sans éveiller ses soupçons. J'ai donc accepté un poste à Poudlard et je veille sur Cassandra sans qu'elle le sache. Un jour elle a fait un de ses nombreux rêves… elle a vu Charlène se faire tuer. Nous avons donc retrouvé sa trace et nous l'avons convaincu de nous suivre à Poudlard. Seulement ça a rendu le traqueur furieux et lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lart, il… Jessie… »

Hermione se mordit les joues pour ne pas laisser les larmes envahirent ses joues. Tout le monde était silencieux et l'écoutait parler. Jessie se trouvait dans les bras de Max qui avait finissait son repas. Elle effleura ses cheveux blonds de la main avant de reprendre.

« Il a enlevé Jessie parce que j'ai été trop confiante. J'ai exposé ma fille au danger… grâce à Cassandra, nous l'avons retrouvée. Elle était complètement nue, dans le froid et elle a contracté la méningite. Donc nous avons prit la décision de la mettre en sécurité tant que cette affaire n'était pas résolue, voila » termina Hermione en essuyant ses yeux.

Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient et tout le monde fut d'accord de dire que Drago ne porta pas la moindre marque de compassion envers sa femme. Narcissa fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, tout au long du récit, même s'il n'en montrait rien Drago avait été touché et un début de remise en question s'opérait en lui. Peut être avait-il été trop dur avec elle ? Il ne pensait pas qu'elle se sentait coupable à ce point.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Jessie sera très bien avec nous » répondit Patrick avec douceur.

Hermione lui sourit.

« Nous le savons c'est pour ça qu'on vous a sollicité »

« Oui et puis vous pouvez venir la voir tout les jours, les cheminées servent à ça » renchérit Narcissa.

« Merci maman »

« Quoi de plus normal, la famille c'est la famille ! Si nous servions le dessert mon chéri ? »

Patrick hocha la tête et se leva. Narcissa empila les assiettes les unes sur les autres et ordonna presque à son fils de l'aider. Celui-ci pourtant ne broncha pas, se leva et donna un coup de main à sa mère en la suivant dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends Drago ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Je parle de ton attitude mon fils ! Je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois adresser la parole à ta femme, pas une seule marque d'affection et aucune compassion ! L'aurais-tu accablée après l'enlèvement de Jessie ? »

« Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Depuis que tu la blesse dans son rôle de mère Drago ! Jessie n'est pas que ta fille ! Elle est la sienne aussi ! Je crois qu'elle se sent bien assez coupable, sans qu'en plus tu ne la laisse pour compte ! Depuis quand est ce que ça dure ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il se renfrogna.

« Comme Hermione te l'a dit tout à l'heure, notre vie privée ne te regarde pas mère ! »

Même Patrick qui ne faisait qu'écouter depuis le début tout en lavant les assiettes, fut choqué par cette réponse.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Et ne m'appelle pas _mère_ c'est ton père qui voulait ça ! Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Rendre malheureux tes enfants comme tu l'as été ? C'est ça que tu veux ? »

« Bien sûr que non » répondit-il.

« C'est pourtant ce qu'il va arriver si tu ne fais pas quelque chose »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » dit-il en voulant sortir, mais elle le retint.

« Ton père à commencé comme ça aussi, regarde où ça l'a mené »

« Je ne suis pas lui » s'énerva-t-il.

« Même si Hermione et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien, je ne lui souhaite pourtant pas de connaître la vie que j'ai eue au côté de ton père continue comme ça et tu deviendras comme Lucius Drago ! » claqua-t-elle avant de sortir, laissant son fils et son mari dans la cuisine.

Patrick avait pour habitude de ne jamais intervenir dans les conversations sérieuses que Narcissa avait avec Drago, mais la il fit une exception en passant devant lui avec le gâteau.

« Ta mère a raison, tu aimes ta femme j'en suis certain, alors puise dans l'amour que tu as pour elle pour effacer ta rancœur, elle se punit bien assez comme ça » dit-il en sortant.

Drago les rejoignit, très ébranlé par les paroles de sa mère et son beau père, même s'il n'en montra rien de la soirée.

OoO

Après le dessert, Narcissa se leva. Jessie c'était endormie dans les bras de son frère.

« Il est temps de mettre cette jeune fille au lit » décréta-t-elle.

« Vous permettez ? » demanda Hermione en se levant.

« Bien sûr, je t'accompagne » répondit sa belle mère.

Hermione prit délicatement sa fille dans ses bras et les deux femmes montèrent pendant que les hommes prenaient le digestif. Elle la coucha dans le lit et la recouvrit avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien pour elle » chuchota Narcissa.

« Je sais, j'ai confiance en vous, mais c'est une décision difficile »

La jeune femme s'autorisa les larmes, dans la pénombre.

« Je sais. Tu sais Hermione, avant d'être une mégère, je suis une mère » sourit Narcissa.

Hermione leva les yeux sur sa belle mère, le premier sourire sincère qu'elle lui accordait ! Une vague de reconnaissance envahit le cœur de la jeune femme.

« Merci beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais pensé de vous que vous étiez une mégère » dit-elle.

« Bien sûr que si voyons… ne sois pas hypocrite parce que j'ai décidé d'être gentille pour une fois, rares sont ces occasions, ne me le fait pas regretter » répondit Narcissa.

Hermione rit à travers ses larmes.

« Vous ne me détestez pas tant que ça alors » suggéra Hermione.

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Hermione. Jamais. Je me suis juste toujours demandé ce que mon fils pouvait bien te trouver ! Mais bon… puisqu'il est heureux avec toi, alors soit ! Je ne veux que son bonheur, même si pour l'instant ce n'est pas au beau fixe. Et puis vous faites de magnifiques enfants, ce n'est pas si mal finalement de t'avoir comme belle fille » Hermione sourit de toute sa splendeur.

En réalité, toutes ces années elle n'avait fait que réagir en tant que maman ? Serait-elle aussi comme ça avec sa belle fille dans quelques années ?

« Dois-je prendre ce que vous venez de me dire comme un compliment ? » demanda-t-elle.

Alors que Narcissa était à la porte de la chambre prête à sortir, elle s'arrêta.

« J'étais sérieuse quand j'ai dit que je voulais au moins un autre petit fils, ou petite fille ! Faites ce qu'il faut pour remédier à cette situation, alors peut être que je penserais à être plus souvent gentille » répondit-elle avant de sortir, un sourire de coin sur les lèvres.

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête. Narcissa venait de lui montrer à sa façon, qu'elle la soutenait et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Cette soirée pourtant mal débutée pour elle, ne se terminait pas si mal que ça en fin de compte…

OoO

Quand ils rentrèrent ce soir là, ce fut sans un mot encore une fois que le trajet se fit. Charlène commençait même à somnoler sur l'épaule de Max lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur maison. Drago gara la voiture, fit sortir tout le monde avant de la verrouiller et ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur. Les lumières s'allumèrent pour s'éteindre progressivement l'une après l'autre, un quart d'heure plus tard.

Juste en face, camouflé par un bosquet, deux grands yeux jaunes avait tout observés. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans cette demeure pour avoir l'âme de cette fille, mais maintenant qu'il savait où elle était, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il arrive à ses fins. Un sourire sadique et pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Raphael ? » fit une voix derrière lui.

L'intéressé sursauta et fit volte face, prêt à l'attaquer.

« Ah… c'est toi » répondit-il en se détendant.

« Tu n'as pas encore compris ? »

« Fiche moi la paix Sébastian ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre »

« Je viens juste te mettre en garde mon ami. Quand une traque est vouée à l'échec, mieux vaut ne pas s'acharner »

« Voyez vous ça… c'est ton frère qui t'envoie ? » se moqua Raphael.

« Adam ne sait pas que je suis ici. Ni toi d'ailleurs. J'essaye juste de t'éviter de nous mettre tous en danger ! Notre espèce est déjà affaiblie, n'attire pas la colère de ces aurors sur nous, où ils nous traquerons tous jusqu'au dernier ! » s'exclama-t-il vivement.

« Cette fille est à moi et je l'aurais ! Ces sorciers ne me font absolument pas peur » rétorqua l'autre avec insolence.

« Tu oublies ce qu'ils ont fait à notre frère il y a dix ans » argumenta Sébastian.

« Malcolm n'était qu'un amateur » fit-il dédaigneusement.

« Tu te surestime trop Raphael, toute cette histoire va mal finir »

« Au risque de me répéter : mêle-toi de tes affaires » répondit l'autre en partant.

Mais Sébastian le rattrapa par le bras.

« Si tu te trouves en mauvaise posture, personne ne viendra pour te sauver tu le sais. Et si ce n'est pas eux qui s'en chargent, Adam te tueras de ses propres mains, alors pour la dernière fois, laisse cette fille tranquille tu ne l'auras pas »

« Oh je t'en prie, épargne moi ton cinéma, ton numéro de comédien ne prend pas ! » répliqua Raphael en se dégageant violemment de son emprise.

« Nous savons tout les deux que tu es l'amoureux des sorciers, et c'est uniquement pour cette raison que tu essayes de me dissuader de me nourrir de cette fille ! Tu essayes de les protéger ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence quelques secondes, sans rien dire. Sébastian ne répondait pas… Raphael savait qu'il avait raison.

« À toi de l'interpréter comme tu le souhaite » finit-il par répondre.

« N'essaye pas de m'embrouiller et elle en est où la mission qui nous sauveras tous hein ? Cette fille qui détient tant de pouvoir dans son sang ? Tu fais tout pour retarder un maximum les choses ! »

Sébastian l'empoigna par le collet.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout ! » grogna-t-il ses yeux bruns lançant des éclairs.

« Et tu vas me faire quoi dis moi ? Toi qui ne te nourris pas correctement ? »

« La façon dont je me nourris ne te regarde pas ! »

« La mienne non plus ! » rétorqua Raphael en se dégageant encore une fois.

« Moi je ne tue pas ! Toi tu prends plaisir à tuer et tu nous mets en danger là est la différence » répliqua Sébastian encore une fois.

« Oui et je sais que comme toujours, il y a le bal du nouvel an organisé au ministère… les aurors doivent y faire acte de présence, ils ne laisseront pas cette pauvre Charlène seule à la maison » fit mine de s'attrister Raphael.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de t'introduire au ministère de la magie, le jour où presque tout les aurors réunis seront présents ? » s'alarma Sébastian.

« D'accord, je te le dis pas » sourit-il moqueur.

« Es tu devenu fous ?! »

« Au moins là je sais que tu ne m'y empêcheras pas, tu es trop faible pour te battre si tu te fais repérer… » provoqua Raphael.

Sébastian serra les poings.

« Il va falloir un moment donné que tu choisisse ton camp Sébastian ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à la diète toute ta vie ! »

« Ne fais pas ça Raphael »

« Tu dois accepter qui tu es ! » s'énerva le concerné.

« Je ne suis et ne serais jamais comme vous ! Je suis né comme ça, je suis obligé de me nourrir pour vivre, mais je ne tuerais jamais tu entends ? »

« J'ai bien compris oui. Alors tant pis pour toi… mais moi, je ne vais certainement pas me priver. Je n'ai que faire de ces cochonneries qu'on appelle états d'âmes et si tu veux un conseil mon ami, tu devrais en faire de même ça fait un bien fou de lâcher prise » murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant de tourner les talons et de se volatiliser de la rue quelques mètres plus loin.

« Pourtant, tu avais un cœur toi aussi… » chuchota Sébastian une fois seul.

OoO

Max descendait sa valise et celle de Charlène quand la sonnette retentit. Drago ouvrit, c'était Harry qui venait les chercher.

« Salut Drago »

« Entre » s'effaça le blond.

« Où est Hermione ? » demanda Harry.

« Elle est dans la cuisine et prépare du café » répondit Drago.

Connaissant sa meilleure amie, le Survivant compris que la jeune femme tentait de garder la tête haute.

« Je vais la voir » décréta Max.

Il entra, alors que sa mère mettait tout sur un plateau pour l'emmener au salon, avant que son fils ne parte. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer et tournait le dos à la porte. Max se pinça la lèvre quand il l'entendit renifler et se sentit coupable.

« Maman… » dit-il en avançant.

Hermione s'arrêta dans ses gestes, surprise et s'essuya rapidement les yeux avant de se retourner.

« Ah mon chéri, je ne t'avais pas entendu » sourit-elle.

« Maman… je vais juste chez Harry quelque temps, inutile de te mettre dans un état pareil » dit-il doucement.

« Oh mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi » dit-elle les larmes affluant d'elles mêmes.

« Écoute… si j'ai fais ça c'est pour que papa et toi puissiez un peu vous retrouver d'accord ? Cette situation ne peu plus durer et il est temps que vous vous arrangiez maintenant et puis on se verra au bal du ministère » la rassura-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et il serra sa mère dans ses bras.

« Tu sais que je t'aime » dit-il.

Derrière la porte, Drago avait tout entendu. Son fils avait raison, le temps était venu de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient de leur vie, de faire le point.

Pourtant, une fois que Max eu passé la porte avec Charlène et Harry, Hermione se referma comme une huître et ne lui adressa pas la parole de toute la journée. Elle était montée à l'étage et s'était affairée à nettoyer toute la maison de font en comble ! C'était Hermione ça. Quand elle était triste ou contrariée, elle frottait ! Ils ne se parlèrent que très peu au repas du soir et c'est encore dos à dos qu'ils s'endormirent ce soir là.

La semaine fut très longue jusqu'à ce fameux soir de bal. Parce qu'au final, même seuls ils n'arrivaient pas à se parler. Ils croyaient secrètement tout deux que l'absence de leurs enfants aurait un effet bœuf, qu'ils arriveraient à se parler, mais c'était le néant le plus complet. Ils étaient froid, distants, à peine un effleurement de lèvres le matin pour se dire bonjour et encore. En réalité, Hermione n'osait pas faire le pas qu'il fallait franchir. Car elle se sentait tellement blessée dans sa dignité de femme après la manière dont il l'avait rejetée la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté quelque chose, qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre ça une deuxième fois.

Drago de son côté ne savait pas trop par où commencer, ni comment s'y prendre. Il lui reprochait en quelque sorte de ne pas entamer les hostilités, car elle savait à quel point il avait du mal avec les sentiments ! C'est une chose qui faisait partie de lui ça, elle devrait pourtant le savoir ? Voila ce que pensait le blond. Et leurs amis respectifs avaient beau leur dire qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils ne pourraient plus se laisser ronger de l'intérieur que cela mettait leur couple en péril, il n'y avait rien à faire, ils étaient aussi bornés l'un que l'autre.

Ce soir là alors qu'elle se préparait pour la soirée de réveillon au ministère, Drago entra dans la chambre.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Hermione qui n'était pas encore habillée, eu le réflexe de mettre ses bras sur son torse pour se cacher. Drago choqué par ce geste en perdit ses mots. Gênée par la situation, Hermione se détourna pour enfiler sa robe.

« J'arrive » dit-elle simplement.

Tel un automate, le jeune homme sortit de la chambre sans rien dire et l'attendit au salon avec un verre de whisky. Quand Hermione descendit quelques minutes plus tard, elle portait une robe noire courte. Elle le vit debout devant la cheminée, son verre à la main et fronça les sourcils tout en prenant son petit sac à main.

« Je suis prête on peut y aller » décréta-t-elle.

Mais Drago continuait de fixer le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Elle entra alors dans le salon.

« Drago ? On va être en retard »

« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que peuvent penser les autres » dit-il d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Étonnée, Hermione le fixa un moment.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe au juste ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Il se passe que nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses intimes toi et moi depuis notre adolescence, que nous sommes mariés depuis dix ans avec deux enfants et que je viens de te voir cacher ton corps à mes yeux Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il en la regardant enfin.

Ce qu'il avait au creux des yeux était indéchiffrable pour elle, mais elle savait dors et déjà que la discussion, ou dispute qui allait suivre allait être déterminante pour leur avenir. Elle soupira.

« Je suis désolé d'accord ? C'était juste un réflexe » se justifia-t-elle.

« Que tu ne devrais pas avoir avec moi » continua-t-il.

« Drago s'il te plaît, ne pourrait-on pas remettre cette discussion à plus tard ? Arthur compte sur nous » essaya-t-elle d'esquiver.

Peine perdue…

« Non on ne peut pas ! Je me fiche du ministre, pour l'instant c'est toi et moi d'accord ? »

« Mais que veux tu que je te dise à la fin ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Je veux savoir où nous en sommes » dit-il.

« Parce que tu crois que je ne le veux pas moi aussi ? Je ne suis pas plus avancée que toi tu sais ! Mais là ce n'est pas le moment »

« C'est bien ça le problème avec toi Hermione, ce n'est jamais le moment » ironisa-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son whisky.

« Je te demande pardon ? La dernière fois que j'ai tenté quelque chose, tu m'as repoussée ! Tu voudrais que je te baise les pieds peut être ? Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner et je ne mérite pas que tu me traite comme ça ! » lança-t-elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux très choqué.

« Alors c'est pour _ça_ que tu t'es cachée de moi tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas reconnaître son mari. Comme s'il n'était pas lui. L'avait-elle blessé aussi fort ? Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas fait exprès, mais ils étaient tellement distants l'un de l'autre depuis des semaines, qu'elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise quand il l'avait vue en sous vêtements quelques minutes plus tôt, d'où ce geste de pudeur. Encore une fois, elle tenta de fuir.

« Drago s'il te plaît… parlons de ça une autre fois »

« NON ! »

À sa grande surprise, il jeta violement le verre dans la cheminée et elle sursauta si fort qu'elle en fit tomber son petit sac à main.

« T'es cinglé ou quoi ? » cria-t-elle une fois la surprise passée.

« Je ne te laisserais pas sortir d'ici, tant que les choses entre nous ne seront pas claires t'as compris ? »

Le cœur de la jeune femme commença à cogner brusquement contre ses côtes.

« Ça devient ridicule » dit-elle nerveusement.

Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, elle ne se posait même pas la question, mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas son air furieux et froid. Du temps de Poudlard, cet air là l'avait toujours impressionnée et le revoir la dominer ainsi de toute sa hauteur lui faisait tout de même froid dans le dos.

« Je vais te dire ce qui est ridicule moi ! Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, _ça_ s'était ridicule ! Tu imagine les conséquences ? »

« Et toi ? Tu ne te remettrais pas en questions cinq minutes ? Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi j'ai eu un tel réflexe ? »

« T'es en train de me dire que parce que je ne t'ai pas donné de sexe la semaine dernière… non mais je rêve ! Tu veux du sexe ? C'est ça que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il comme fou.

Hermione se mit à reculer et à juste titre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Drago ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle et qu'elle reculait.

Il lui attrapa les poignets brusquement et l'attira à lui.

« Tu me fais peur Drago, arrête… » dit-elle la respiration saccadée.

« C'est du sexe que tu veux ? Parfait je vais t'en donner ! »

Et il l'attira à lui pour un baiser forcé. Il lâcha ses mains et attrapa son visage, alors qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche et elle sentit une de ses main descendre sur ses hanches. Elle réussi à se dégager tant bien que mal et lui asséna une gifle monumentale, furieuse ! Ils se regardèrent respirant à une vitesse folle. Loin de lui remettre les idées en place, Drago était en train de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il allait perdre s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour sauver son mariage. Il devenait fou et quand elle vit le désir encore présent dans ses prunelles bleues, elle comprit. Sans autre mots ni forme, elle se jeta sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent assez sauvagement.

Il la porta et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la plaqua contre le mur et ils s'arrachèrent presque leurs vêtements.

La façon dont il lui fit l'amour lui rappela bien des souvenirs de Poudlard où ils n'étaient que des ados et qu'ils se réconciliaient après une dispute. Néanmoins, c'était la première fois que cela se passait de façon aussi… bestiale.

Un quart d'heure plus tard alors qu'ils étaient tout deux contre le mur et qu'ils reprenaient pieds, Hermione s'effondra sur l'épaule de son mari qu'elle serrait contre elle. Drago attendit patiemment que ses pleurs se calment et la serra contre lui, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Elle se redressa les yeux baignés de larmes et posa son front contre son front.

« Je te demande pardon » dit-elle en un murmura à peine audible.

Il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces et caressa ses cheveux.

« Chut… » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« C'est moi qui te demande pardon j'ai agi comme un véritable connard, tout ça a été trop loin je n'ai jamais voulu que tu penses que je ne voulais plus de toi » chuchota-t-il.

Elle redoubla de pleurs, incapable de se contrôler. Ce qui fit monter le cœur au bord des lèvres du jeune homme qui mesurait l'ampleur de ce que la pauvre jeune femme endurait depuis des semaines.

« Je te demande pardon Mia… je t'aime, comme un fou ! Ne te cache plus jamais j'ai compris la leçon, ça n'arrivera plus… on va surmonter ça d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et ils s'embrassèrent cette fois ci tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi » dit-elle se calmant petit à petit.

Il finit par poser sa femme à terre et grimaça quand il prit entre ses doigts, le tissu déchiré de sa robe de soirée.

« Oups »

Ils rirent ensemble et s'embrassèrent encore. Pourtant, conscients qu'ils étaient attendus, ils durent bien remettre la continuité de leur réconciliation à plus tard et aller se changer. Tout deux savaient qu'un grand cap venait d'être franchi, même s'il leur restait encore des choses à régler, ils étaient désormais en bonne voie ! C'est donc main dans la main et avec le sourire qu'ils partirent pour le ministère de la magie, prêt à terminer l'année et commencer la nouvelle, sur de bonnes résolutions !

OoO

À la maison blanche, Cassandra ne cessait de repenser au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Max. Elle passait son réveillon en compagnie de son père et de toute l'équipe politique – hormis le président actuel – de la maison blanche et s'ennuyait à mourir.

« Tu es encore dans la lune » sourit Sonia assise à ses côté à table.

Ils s'apprêtaient à servir le plat principal.

« Laisse la, elle pense sûrement à son amoureux » renchérit Jeff présent lui aussi.

Cassy leur sourit de manière entendue. Thomas… elle languissait tellement de le retrouver, de l'embrasser. Ce garçon même qui lui avait ouvert son cœur. Ce garçon dont elle était amoureuse un peu plus chaque jour et qui lui manquait cruellement. C'était décidé, ce baiser n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. C'était elle et lui, sans Max. S'est donc avec beaucoup de détermination qu'elle empoigna sa fourchette pour manger, quand elle s'arrêta dans son geste.

« Cassy ? » s'inquiéta tout de suite son père.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondait pas, figée avec sa fourchette suspendue. Ses yeux allaient de gauche à droite comme si elle lisait un livre à toute vitesse. John regarda son ex belle sœur. Tous les invités regardaient la jeune fille, inquiets.

« Cassy ? Cassy ma chérie qu'est ce que tu vois ? » chuchota Sonia à sa nièce pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondis pas et finit par revenir à elle, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait la. Elle leva les yeux sur tout le monde qui la regardait et lâcha sa fourchette. Elle se leva à la hâte, faisant racler sa chaise et quitta précipitamment la pièce.

« Ce n'est rien, ma fille est euh… épileptique. Continuez sans nous, nous revenons » fit John en sortant à la suite de sa fille, Sonia et Jeff.

Il rejoignit le couple dans le couloir, mais sa fille avait disparut.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-elle ? » demanda John paniqué.

« Elle a eu une vision très furtive » lui apprit Sonia.

« Une vision ? Mais que… je croyais que ça n'arrivait que dans ses rêves où lorsqu'elle touchait quelque chose à mains nues ? » s'exclama l'ancien président.

« C'est vrai oui, mais parfois ça peut arriver qu'une vision survienne de nulle part lorsqu'un grand malheur s'annonce » expliqua-t-elle.

« Un grand malheur ? Mais… où est-elle ? »

« Elle a juste dit _il faut que je les prévienne_ et elle a transplanné. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la rattraper » s'excusa Sonia impuissante.

OoO

Quand le couple arriva dans le hall du ministère bondé d'invités, presque tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Même après autant d'année, les gens étaient encore étonnés de leur union peu banale. Drago avait finit par s'habituer, mais pas Hermione.

« Tout le monde nous regarde encore » marmonna-t-elle.

« Fais comme s'il n'y avait que nous » répondit-il sur le même ton.

C'est toujours ce qu'il lui disait quand ils se rendaient dans ce genre de soirée. Ils rejoignirent Harry, Ginny, leur fils et Charlène. Harry, Drago et Hermione avait un peu tergiversé sur sa présence à cette soirée, mais avaient finit par se dire que de toute façon, le ministère grouilleraient d'aurors et qu'aucune personne mal intentionnée n'oserait se pointer ce soir là ! Tout le monde put remarquer dans le groupe, un changement dans le comportement des époux Malefoy. Hermione avait certes de grosses cernes et les yeux bouffis – signe qu'elle venait encore de pleurer – mais elle rayonnait d'une manière assez inexplicable en fait. Drago avait l'air beaucoup plus détendus et ils étaient tout deux plus souriants ! Les regards que s'échangeaient discrètement les deux amoureux ne trompaient personne non plus.

Max fit danser sa maman.

« Je suis content que ça soit arranger entre vous » dit-il.

« Ne parle pas trop vite mon chéri, ça commence mais nous n'avons pas encore discuté » le freina-t-elle.

À la manière dont son fils la regarda, elle rougit très violemment !

« Maxime, Malefoy je t'interdis de m'embarrasser sur ce genre de sujet ! » s'exclama-t-elle gênée.

Il éclata de rire.

« Même si vous n'avez pas encore _discuté_, le pas est fait, je suis contente de retrouver mes parents, je vais pouvoir recommencer à embêter papa » elle lui frappa l'épaule et il la serra contre lui pour le reste de la danse.

Non loin d'eux, Drago observaient son fils et sa femme d'un œil protecteur, tout en buvant son verre.

« Je suis bien contente pour vous » sourit Charlène.

Drago se retourna sur la jeune fille et dû reconnaitre qu'elle était tout à fait ravissante. Elle ressemblait un peu à Cassy en vérité. Ils se sourirent et la jeune fille s'éloigna pour aller chercher à boire. En chemin, elle bouscula quelqu'un dans la foule si fort, qu'il en renversa son verre de vin sur sa chemise. Confuse, Charlène se confondit en excuse.

« Oh je suis désolé ! Veuillez m'excuser je suis vraiment maladroite laissez moi vous aider à nettoyer ça je… »

« Charlène ? » fit la voix étonnée de l'homme.

Cette voix, elle la connaissait ! Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et reconnus ces prunelles grises entre mille.

« Hugo ! »

Un sourire fendit leur visage à l'unisson.

« Mais tu es ? » firent-ils en même temps.

Ils rirent.

« Oui je suis un sorcier… ça alors, toi ici ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, noir de cheveux.

« Je ne suis pas une sorcière disons que j'ai juste une… prédisposition… enfin c'est compliqué ! Je suis tellement surprise ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il récura la tâche de sa chemise en un coup de baguette et l'emmena au bar prendre un verre sous la surveillance de Harry, Drago et Hermione qui veillaient sur elle du coin de l'œil.

Hugo était un ex petit copain de vacances en réalité. Ils habitaient à l'époque le même quartier et se connaissaient depuis des années. À l'âge de quinze ans, ils étaient sortis ensemble durant les deux mois de vacances et leur histoire s'était terminée doucement, en même temps que les vacances. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue depuis, mais ne s'étaient pas quittés fâchés ! Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Hugo ne revenait qu'aux vacances dans le quartier. Il n'était pas en pensionnat comme le laissait croire ses parents, mais à Poudlard ! Il lui raconta qu'il était en train de terminer ses études pour devenir Auror et leur complicité d'antan refit rapidement surface. Elle lui raconta qu'elle était en fac de médecine et bientôt ils se mirent à rirent en parlant de leur passé et de leurs souvenirs. Le groupe se sentit tranquillisé lorsqu'elle présenta son ami et il l'emmena danser.

« Jaloux ? » demanda Drago d'un air taquin à son fils.

Surpris, celui-ci se tourna vers son père.

« Charlène est mon amie papa… je fais juste attention à elle » répondit-il décontracté.

« Tu ferais vraiment un bon auror tu sais » répondit-il.

Max sourit en coin. Il venait à peine de se réconcilier avec sa mère et c'est tout ce qui lui importait, il ne répondit donc pas.

« Et puis je pense à juste titre que tu as compris qu'elle n'était pas Cassidy » fit Max.

Le père et le fils se comprirent d'un regard et hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

« Vas-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici, si tu n'es pas une sorcière ? » demanda Hugo.

« J'ai le droit d'avoir mes petits secret » sourit Charlène.

Hugo la regarda un sourcil relevé, elle ne trompait personne.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler » finit-elle par avouer.

« Dans ce cas… » dit-il.

La musique cessa et Charlène s'excusa auprès de son cavalier le temps d'aller au petit coin. Quand elle sortit de la cabine et qu'elle voulut se laver les mains, elle sursauta. Dans le miroir derrière elle, se tenait un homme qui ferma le verrou de la porte des toilettes. Il releva la tête et la regarda.

« Bonsoir Charlène »

_Sèche tes pleurs, refais moi ce sourire, celui qui ne fais pas vieillir  
Ni mon âme, ni mon corps  
Je t'aime encore si fort_

À suivre…

* * *

Et voila alors votre verdict ? Comment avez-vous trouvé Narcissa ? deux petites nouvelles entrée pour Patrick et Hugo :-P héhéhé je n'allais pas laisser nos deux tourtereaux se déchirer encore trop longtemps hein :) j'espère que cette réconciliation vous a plu lol Suite au prochain numéro, je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour ne pas trop traîner même si je sais que je le dis à chaque fois O_o

Merci encore à tous de me lire et de me suivre chapitre par chapitre même si je suis très longue à poster ! Des questions ? lol une chtite review *-*

À bientôt bisou à tous !

Jess


	19. Ch17 Bonne année

Non, non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien la suite ! Z'avez vu ça un peu ? Même pas un mois ! lol Bon, le blabla est à la fin ! Bonne lecture :)

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling, puisqu'elle refuse toujours de me vendre même un cil de Drago ! xD

**Chanson:** _Wherever you will go, The Calling_

* * *

**Nomie : Ton histoire est vraiment super et j'ai hâte de pouvoir lire la suite.  
Continue comme ça Bises **_Que voici que voila :) merci à toi ! bis aussi ^^_**  
**

* * *

Ch.17. Bonne année.

_If I could, then I would_ / _Si je pouvais, alors je voudrais_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_ / _Aller n'importe où où tu iras_  
_Way up high or down low_ / _Sur un chemin qui va très haut ou très bas_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_ / _Aller n'importe où où tu iras_

Dora, Remus et Teddy arrivèrent un peu plus tard dans la soirée au ministère. Étant aurors tout les deux, ils devaient faire un minimum d'acte de présence, mais les parents de Tonks ne les ayant pas eu à leur table pour Noël avaient insisté pour qu'au moins ils mangent avec eux à nouvel an. Max se sentit pour le coup moins seul lorsqu'il vit son ami arriver. Les parents rejoignirent le reste du groupe d'aurors et les deux amis d'enfance se rendirent au bar pour prendre un verre…

« Comment se passent tes vacances ? » demanda Ted.

Ce dernier avait revêtu un costume très chic de couleur gris clair et pour l'occasion avait décidé de troquer ses habituels cheveux noirs, pour du blond semblable à celui de Max.

« Je suis chez Harry et Ginny avec Charlène » lui apprit Max.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« J'ai dû pousser mes parents à se comporter comme des adultes » sourit le blond.

« Ça à l'air d'avoir fonctionné » dit Ted en regardant Drago et Hermione évoluer au milieu des danseurs.

« Et c'est tant mieux il était temps ! Et toi tes vacances ? » s'enquit Max à son tour.

Teddy haussa les épaules.

« Bof le train habituel, tu sais… les visites à la famille, tout ça » dit-il en triturant la cerise confite au fond de son verre de cocktail.

Max fronça les sourcils, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Bon, crache le morceaux » dit-il en lui accordant toute son attention.

Son ami sourit en coin avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

« Maryline m'a embrassé avant les vacances… Victoire est jalouse » dit-il.

« Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait » fit Max.

« Doucement Don Juan… je ne traîne pas avec Maryline pour rendre Victoire jalouse. J'aime beaucoup Maryline et c'est mon amie. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de ça » confia-t-il.

« Et pourquoi tu ne lâcherais pas un peu prise pour une fois mon pote ? » demanda sérieusement Max.

« T'as sûrement raison. À ton tour » dit-il.

Max pensait pouvoir y échapper, mais c'était une peine perdue. Que ce soit lui, Victoire, Cassy ou Teddy, ces quatre là ne pouvaient rien se cacher tant ils se connaissaient par cœur !

« J'ai embrassé Cassidy »

« Wow… elle t'as repoussé ? »

« Non justement »

« Alors où est le problème ? » demanda Teddy.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est juste que… c'est mon amie »

« Et tu l'aimes » commenta-t-il.

Pour une fois, le blond ne démentit pas. Mais il ne confirma pas non plus.

« Elle est avec Semerson maintenant »

« Alors pourquoi l'as-tu embrassée ? »

« J'en sais rien » soupira-t-il.

« Je crois malheureusement que tu as eu ta chance mon pote… tu devrais peut être laisser tomber » lui conseilla Ted qui lui aimait tout de même bien Thomas.

« Cette fille me rends dingue Ted » murmura Max en scrutant la foule du regard.

« Je ne veux pas jouer les rabat joie, mais elle t'a courut assez après tu ne crois pas ? » grimaça Ted.

Il était une des seules personnes à pouvoir le pousser à se remettre en question. Mais Max ne semblait pas l'écouter et fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

« Max ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Où est Charlène ? Je ne la vois pas » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Ted se mit à observer la foule de gens lui aussi, sans succès.

« Elle ne doit pas être fort loin tu sais » dit-il.

« Allons la chercher, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment » fit Max.

Drago qui vit l'air inquiet de son fils, le montra de la tête à Hermione et tout deux allèrent à la rencontre de leur fils qui venait d'alerter Hugo.

« Charlène n'est plus là » dit-il.

Tous arpentèrent l'immense hall du ministère bondé d'invités, sans trouver la moindre trace de la jeune fille. Ils se rejoignirent prêt des entrées pour faire le point.

« Elle est introuvable ! »

« Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû l'amener ! » pesta Hermione.

« Du calme… c'est insensé, personne ne s'attaquera à l'équipe d'aurors au complet restez rationnel… il y a sûrement une explication logique » intervint Harry afin d'apaiser les esprits.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des pas très rapides. Ils virent au loin se dessiner une silhouette qui courait et qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vite.

« Cassy ?! » s'exclama Max.

La jeune fille arriva à leur hauteur, à bout de souffle.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Drago.

« Charlène… où est-elle ? »

« Justement nous la cherchons » répondit Hermione.

« Il… il est ici » annonça-t-elle haletante et glaçant le sang de tout le monde.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? » s'alarma Drago.

« Je l'ai vu, j'étais à la maison blanche avec mon père, ma tante et Jeff quand soudain, une scène s'est déroulée sous mes yeux, je… il m'a fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre » expliqua-t-elle vivement.

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » demanda-t-il en attrapant ses deux épaules afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

La jeune fille vit bien dans le regard de l'auror qu'elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, aussi elle se concentra afin d'être le plus précise possible.

« C'était des flash, comme s'il y avait des scène manquantes… j'ai vu danser Charlène avec ce jeune homme … » expliqua-t-elle en regardant Hugo.

Le pauvre garçon ne comprenait rien à toute cette agitation et cette urgence de la retrouver. Il ignorait tout de sa présence en monde sorcier, que sa vie était menacée par un traqueur complètement malade.

« Ensuite elle est allée aux toilettes… puis comme si il y avait eu une coupure, je l'ai vu lui… enfin pas son visage mais sa silhouette, il l'entraînait dans le début de l'Atrium vers les entrées, mais il y avait des aurors postés… encore une coupure et ensuite, je les ais vu dans un endroit que je ne connais pas »

« Quel genre d'endroit Cassidy ? »

« Je… c'était une salle avec beaucoup de lumière ! Je… j'ai vu une cloche en cristal avec un œuf qui éclot, un oiseau grandit et s'envole jusqu'au sommet de la cloche pour ensuite revenir à son état initial. Il y avait des horloges accrochées partout et… il lui prenait son âme au milieu de la pièce, ça n'a pas de sens je ne sais même pas où se trouve cette salle ! » s'alarma Cassy.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny d'un regard s'étaient compris.

« La salle du temps ! » s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« Vous êtes déjà entrés au département des mystères ? » s'étonna Drago.

« Oui, quand on était encore à Poudlard, on t'expliquera plus tard. On doit s'organiser ! Les enfants, courrez à l'entrée de l'Atrium. Vous dites aux aurors qui sont postés devant que vous avez un ordre d'Harry Potter de ne surtout plus laisser entrer ou sortir qui que ce soit avant que l'alerte ne soit levée, ma chérie tu veux bien les accompagner ? » demanda Harry à Ginny.

D'un air entendu Ginny, Max, Teddy et Cassandra s'élancèrent.

« Nous devons aller aux toilettes en espérant la trouver » soupira Harry.

OoO

Charlène avala difficilement sa salive et se retourna pour lui faire face. Son cœur se mit à cogner contre ses côtes lorsqu'elle remarqua ses yeux jaunes. Ces mêmes yeux qu'elle avait aperçut alors qu'il l'avait capturée un mois plus tôt. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu son visage. Et elle commença à reculer vers le fond des toilettes.

« N'ayez aucune crainte mademoiselle, je ne vous veux aucun mal » dit l'homme en levant les mains.

« Vos yeux… » souffla Charlène apeurée.

« Je sais. Je vous expliquerais bien, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre Charlène. Je ne suis pas le traqueur qui vous veut du mal » dit-il en avançant.

Elle recula encore.

« Mais vous en êtes un » s'obstina-t-elle.

« Oui. Mais pas celui que vous pensez » dit-il.

« Qui… qui m'en veut ? Pourquoi moi ? » demanda-t-elle pour gagner du temps essayant de trouver une solution.

« C'est compliqué. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous aider »

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance ! » refusa-t-elle alors qu'il lui tendait la main.

« Celui qui veut vous tuer s'appelle Raphael. Moi c'est Sébastian »

« Mais vous voler des âmes aussi ! » pleura-t-elle.

« Pas exactement non. Disons que j'essaye de survivre. Pour faire simple, on dira que je suis végétarien » sourit doucement l'homme face à elle.

Il avait un ton rassurant et doux. En le regardant mieux, il avait un regard tranquille et apaisant, pas dément comme l'autre, elle se laissait tout doucement gagner.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle un peu moins agressive.

« Raphael est ici Charlène, il vous veut et fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous obtenir »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se remit à battre à une vitesse folle ! Ici ? Mais pourquoi ne la laissait-il donc pas tranquille ? Pourquoi il la voulait elle et pas une autre ? Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu faire à part avoir la malchance d'avoir hérité d'un don de voyance tout à fait instable ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais là tout de suite il était impératif qu'elle prenne une décision !

« Très bien je vous suis, mais nous devons prévenir mes amis, ils doivent savoir. S'il est ici, ils vont le coincer »

« Laissez moi vous mettre en sécurité d'abord et puis je reviens » il tendit la main.

Elle inspira et glissa sa petite main froide dans la sienne afin de le suivre. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'entraîna parmi la foule. Quand ils réussirent enfin à sortir de la piste de danse bondé de monde, Sébastian entraîna la jeune fille dans une course folle afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible aux entrées de l'Atrium.

OoO

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Hugo et Drago débarquèrent dans les toilettes à la volée, baguettes brandies. Ils fouillèrent chaque cabine sans résultats.

« Bon sang ! » Drago frappa dans une des portes.

« Gardons notre sang froid. On doit descendre aux départements des mystères tout de suite » s'exclama Ron.

« Je suis d'accord, mais nous devons avoir un des Langues-de-plomb avec nous »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça Drago » réfuta le Survivant.

« Harry ! Il a raison… as-tu oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on y a mit les pieds ?! » s'exclama Hermione.

Au regard que lui jeta son chef, elle comprit son erreur.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je n'oublierais jamais le jour de la mort de Sirius Hermione » fit-il froidement.

Drago regarda son ami très étonné et sa femme écarquilla les yeux, confuse.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je faisais référence à la manière dont nous sommes entrés et sortis (1) » dit-elle radoucie.

« Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre on doit y aller maintenant. Tonks, va chercher Funestar (2) et rejoins nous avec lui là bas, nous ferons ce que nous pourrons en attendant » commanda-t-il.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et sortit des toilettes.

« Harry… » tenta Hermione coupable.

« Allons-y » coupa-t-il.

OoO

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir » reprocha Max à Cassandra.

Les jeunes et Ginny avaient avertis les aurors qui gardaient les entrées et attendaient là bas la suite des évènements. Max s'étaient juste un peu éloigné du groupe pour qu'on ne les entendent pas.

« Tu préférais que j'ignore cette vision et que je reste bien sagement à mon réveillon en sachant que Charlène allait se faire tuer ? » s'offusqua cette dernière.

« Il y avait un autre moyen, tu pouvais envoyer Sonia » répliqua Max.

« Je n'avais pas le temps de lui expliquer » réfuta Cassandra.

« C'est dangereux pour toi ici ! » pesta Max.

« Ce n'est pas après moi que ce traqueur malade en a » dit-elle obstinée.

« Tu es une voyante toi aussi Cassidy ! Il pourrait aussi te faire du mal » s'énerva le blond.

Il était au courant de la mission de sa mère, il savait qu'elle protégeait Cassy à cause de ce traqueur malade justement. Seulement elle ne le savait pas, il était donc difficile de lui faire comprendre les choses.

« Tu me cache quelque chose » dit-elle suspicieuse.

« Pas du tout ! Mais tu as l'air d'avoir oublié ce que ces fou furieux sont capable de faire ! Quand il en aura finit avec Charlène, c'est toi qui l'intéressera. Ils _traquent_ Cassy, tu n'aurais pas dû venir » termina-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu m'a embrassée l'autre soir ? Je croyais que tu me _respectais trop pour ça_ » dit-elle reprenant ses propres mots.

Décontenancé par ce changement si soudain de conversation, Max la regardant quelques secondes bouche légèrement ouverte, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû » s'excusa-t-il.

« Mais tu l'as fais Max »

« Oui et après »

« Tu ressens autre chose pour moi n'est ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Est ce que tu ressens autre chose pour moi que de l'amitié Max ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça changerais ? » demanda-t-il finalement en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Rien du tout. J'ai pleuré assez pour toi tu entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je suis avec Thomas maintenant » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouve à ce type ! »

« Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas Max ! » s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassée ? Tu n'aimes pas Thomas, alors tu emplois les moyens à ta disposition pour m'éloigner de lui hein ? Tu as fait ça pour voir si tu as encore une quelconque emprise sentimentale sur moi et ça a bien faillit marcher… seulement je vais t'apprendre un truc mon grand… Thomas je l'aime moi aussi ! Alors que tu aies fais ça avec de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions, c'est trop tard maintenant t'as compris ? Je n'allais pas t'attendre toute ma vie ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me donne le sourire et me rends heureuse, ne pourrais-tu pas continuer ta petite adolescence de débauche en couchant à gauche et à droite et me laisser m'épanouir comme je l'entends ? Parce que tu es mon ami tu es important dans ma vie et le sera toujours Max. Mais même si je t'aime bien plus que cela, cela ne veux pas dire que tu as encore ta place dans ma vie amoureuse, j'aime Thomas et ça ne changera pas, je ne suis pas une girouette, tu as eu ta chance alors je ne veux plus que tu m'embrasse c'est clair ? »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes.

« Ça n'arrivera plus » dit-il en serrant les poings.

« Parfait ! » dit-elle en retournant près des autres.

« Eh regardez ! » s'exclama Teddy en pointant deux silhouettes du doigt.

« C'est Charlène, il est avec elle » s'exclama Ginny.

Ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes, y compris les aurors présents. En arrivant à leur hauteur, Sébastian ralenti et s'arrêta à une distance respectable.

« Écartez vous de cette jeune fille, rendez vous et vous éviterez les problèmes » le somma un des aurors présents.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez » répondit le traqueur.

« Lâchez la tout de suite ! » le menaça Teddy.

« Je veux juste la faire sortir d'ici, je ne suis pas l'homme que vous recherchez » dit-il.

« Écoutez-le ! Ce n'est pas lui qui cherche à me tuer, l'autre traqueur s'appelle Raphael, Sébastian veut juste me protéger » intervint Charlène.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Max qui n'y comprenait rien.

« Écoutez votre amie, je vous assure que c'est la vérité laissez nous passer, Raphael est ici et il cherche Charlène » les pressa Sébastian.

« Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance Charlène, c'est un traqueur » s'exclama Ginny.

Tout les aurors s'étaient rapprochés du petit groupe et tous pointaient leur baguette vers le traqueur.

« Maintenant, lâchez là et laissez la revenir vers nous » somma Max.

« Vous ne comprenez pas… je ne lui veux pas de mal, à aucun d'entre vous, ce n'est pas moi que vous recherchez » répéta Sébastian qui resserra la main de Charlène dans la sienne.

La jeune fille ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Cassy quant à elle, fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez les même yeux jaunes, qui nous dit que vous ne lui voulez aucun mal ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'homme tourna le regard vers la jeune fille et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Max remarquant que son regard changeait, obligea Cassandra à se mettre derrière lui.

« Vous ici ? Et sans protection ? Mais que… »

Sébastian fut interrompu par un applaudissement lent et retentissant. Un homme sortit de la pénombre en frappant dans ses mains, avec un sourire narquois et mauvais. Charlène sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle sut quand elle vit ces deux autres yeux jaunes qui il était et elle se cacha derrière Sébastian.

« Bravo mon ami… tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que tu ne ferais pas le poids si tu te faisais prendre ! Regardes autour de toi, s'ils se mettent tous contre toi que vas-tu faire ? » s'exclama Raphael.

« Laisse cette fille tranquille ! » pesta Sébastian.

« Je suis d'accord avec l'autre là. Donne-moi la fille et il n'y aura aucuns problèmes. Si par contre tu ne veux pas… il risque d'y avoir des morts » menaça-t-il d'un ton doucereux en sortant sa baguette lui aussi.

« Tu es fou mon ami. Prendre l'âme de cette fille ne te rendra pas ton amour perdu, c'est notre malédiction et tu le sais, rien ne t'apaisera ! »

« Tais-toi ! Et lâche cette gamine qu'on en finisse ! » se renfrogna l'autre.

« Tu devras me passer sur le corps avant ! »

« Parfait ! »

En un clin d'œil, Raphael s'était retrouvé devant lui. Il lui asséna un magistral coup de poing en pleine figure et un combat s'engagea entre eux. Tout les aurors qui tentèrent de s'interposer furent envoyé au tapis par Raphael qui dégageait une force et une magie très surprenante !

« Ta trahison sera rapportée à ton frère Sébastian ! »

« Je ne laisserais plus nos semblables faire du mal à qui que ce soit ! » s'exclama ce dernier en se ruant sur son adversaire.

Les sorts fusaient de toutes part et notre groupe d'adolescent se sentait prit au piège et impuissant face au combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ils ne pouvaient qu'être au aguets de la moindre attaque et attendre les renforts. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire, alors que des aurors expérimentés gisaient inconscients sur le sol ? Max tenta pourtant d'apercevoir Charlène et de la mettre en sécurité près d'eux mais n'y parvenait pas. Sébastian la protégeait, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Cette dernière pleurait de peur. Elle n'avait pas de baguette elle, comment aurait-elle pu se défendre ?

« Charlène par ici ! » cria Max.

La jeune fille se retourna et vérifiant que son protecteur la couvrait toujours, se mit à courir en direction de ses amis. Ce fut pourtant une peine perdue, car Raphael envoya valser son adversaire qui s'écrasa contre le mur et attrapa Charlène par les cheveux. Il la tira jusque lui si violemment qu'elle hurla de douleur !

« Où tu vas comme ça ma jolie ! Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ? » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Charlène redoubla de pleurs, alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager de son emprise. Il tenait sa tignasse d'une main et de l'autre l'étranglait presque avec son bras qui tenait sa baguette. Ginny, Teddy, Max et Cassy se retrouvaient seuls face à ce forcené.

« Pitié » supplia Charlène.

« La ferme ! Maintenant laissez moi passer les minus »

« Il n'en est pas question » refusa Ginny.

« Madame Potter… » il la reluqua de haut en bas.

« Quand j'en aurais finis avec elle, il n'est pas exclu que je m'occupe de vous » ricana-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas une médium, vous ne pouvez rien me faire. Maintenant lâchez cette fille » Ginny se fit menaçante.

« Oh détrompez-vous ! Vous ne me nourrirez pas, mais considérons que vous serez une sorte de friandise… et que croyez vous faire contre moi madame Potter ? Parce que vous êtes une héroïne de guerre, vous prétendez faire le poids contre moi ? »

« Je ne prétends rien du tout monsieur, je dis juste que je ne vous laisserais pas sortir d'ici »

« Et comment comptez vous m'en empêcher ? » rigola-t-il.

Ginny lança les hostilités tentant de ne pas toucher Charlène, mais fut vite mise KO.

Baissant très légèrement sa garde, Charlène en profita pour le mordre à sang au bras. Il hurla de douleur et de rage et elle en profita pour fuir droit devant. Il jeta un sort à sa tête et elle s'écroula.

« Non ! » hurla Max en se précipitant sur elle.

Raphael l'en empêcha d'un coup de baguette et Max s'écrasa sur Teddy. Il vit Cassandra courir vers ses amis pour les aider, mais il éleva un mur entre elle et le reste du groupe.

« Cassandra Holhund ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le ton qu'il avait employé ne lui plaisait vraiment pas ! Comme s'il savait qui elle était, comme s'il la connaissait. Il se désintéressa complètement de Charlène et observa la blonde aux yeux bleus qui avait le regard braqué sur lui.

« Tout les traqueurs de l'ombre vous connaissent ma chère » la renseigna-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Max revint à lui et tenta d'atteindre Cassy, mais le mur l'en empêcha. Raphael s'avança vers elle et enjamba même le corps inerte de Charlène. Ses yeux lui firent froid dans le dos ! Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à elle maintenant ? Qu'avait-elle de différent au point de le faire changer de cible ? Elle voulut s'enfuir, mais il l'immobilisa. Il s'approcha d'elle et renifla ses cheveux, son visage… ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle su. Elle sentit le sort se lever et l'emprise violente sur son bras la fit grimacer de douleur. Il l'avait dépossédée de sa baguette magique et l'obligeait maintenant à courir à travers l'Atrium. Elle n'avait pas reprit ses esprits immédiatement et elle ne réalisa ce qu'il se passait que quand les grilles de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur elle et qu'elle vit Max et Teddy assister impuissants à la descente. Max avait raison, elle n'aurait pas dû venir. Elle regarda son bourreau et su alors que la jeune fille qu'elle avait vu de dos dans sa vision et à qui l'on volait l'âme n'était pas Charlène… mais elle !

OoO

« Non… Ginny ! » cria Harry en accourant auprès de sa femme inerte sur le sol.

Tout les corps des aurors gardant les entrées gisaient sur le sol. Quand il arriva près d'elle, il fut soulagé de la voir s'asseoir. Elle se tenait la tête et semblait avoir du mal à reprendre ses esprit, mais au final elle allait bien.

« Ma chérie tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ça va… c'est trop long à expliquer, vous devez descendre au département des mystères vite, il a emmené Cassandra ! » s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

« Où sont Max et Teddy ? » paniqua Hermione.

« Ils l'ont coursé ! »

« Quoi ? » s'alarma Drago.

Les époux Malefoy s'élancèrent eux aussi vers les ascenseurs. Harry regarda sa femme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de Charlène, allez y et faites attention »

« Je reste avec elle monsieur » s'avança l'apprenti auror, Hugo.

Harry hocha la tête et avec Ron, s'élança aussi vers les ascenseurs. Pansy débarqua, elle discutait avec une amie quand elle s'était rendue compte de l'absence de ses amis. Ginny lui exposa vite fait la situation et d'un commun accord décidèrent d'avertir Arthur. Il fallait interrompre le bal et vider le ministère au plus vite.

« Comment se porte-t-elle ? » demanda Ginny à Hugo qui était à genoux devant le corps de Charlène.

« Elle est vivante, mais a subi une attaque assez violente. Mme Potter, c'est une moldue et si elle n'est pas prise en charge rapidement, elle risque de mourir » s'exclama-t-il.

« Bien. Emmène là à Ste Mangouste. Demande à voir Blaise Zabini, il s'occupera d'elle » lui dit-elle.

Hugo souleva Charlène et couru vers une entrée. Il disparut et quand il fut enfin dehors, il transplana. Ginny et Pansy se hâtèrent de trouver Arthur qui vit tout de suite à l'air grave de sa fille, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle n'eu pas à entrer dans les détails, le ministre prit les choses en main avec l'équipe d'Auror d'Harry et fit évacuer le ministère de la magie.

OoO

Max et Ted avaient prit l'ascenseur voisin à celui de Cassandra et Raphael et arrivèrent quelques secondes seulement après eux. Ils les virent courir dans le couloir dénudé, Cassandra se débattait et hurlait à plein poumons, mais il avait une poigne de fer ! Ils disparurent derrière la porte lisse et noire du fond. Sans aucune hésitation, Ted et Max les suivirent, débouchant sur la fameuse salle circulaire qui tourna sur elle-même quand ils furent à l'intérieur.

« Au secours ! » cria-telle.

« CASSY ! » hurla Max.

Trop tard. Ils étaient entrés par une des portes présentes tout autour d'eux et le mur de la salle tourna à nouveau. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir le plus complet. Les deux garçons n'entendaient que leur respiration saccadée par la course qu'il venait d'effectuer, mélangé à l'adrénaline.

« Lumos » max alluma sa baguette.

« C'est quoi ce délire, on est où ? » demanda Teddy.

« Aux départements des mystères je crois »

« C'est mort on arrivera jamais à trouver la bonne salle si nous n'avons pas un Langue-de-plombs avec nous »

« On a pas le temps d'attendre Ted »

« Mais toutes ces portes sont pareilles ! Comment peux-tu savoir laquelle sera la bonne ? » s'exclama Teddy.

« Je dois essayer. Restes là et attends les parents d'accords ? »

« Max… »

La voix de Teddy sonnait l'avertissement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« S'il te plaît Ted. Je ne veux pas laisser ce malade faire du mal à Cassy »

« Ok. Fais gaffe d'accord ? »

« T'inquiète » répondit Max en ouvrant une porte.

Il disparut derrière et la pièce tourna à nouveau. Ted en son centre soupira et croisa les doigts pour que les renforts arrivent, et vite !

OoO

« Non… arrêtez lâchez moi ! »

« La ferme ! »

Une poigne de fer se saisi de ses cheveux et elle hurla de douleur. Comme lors de sa vision, ils se trouvaient dans une salle remplie d'une lueur éclatante dansant comme des reflets de diamants. Il y avait des horloges. Beaucoup d'horloges. Partout ! Sur les murs, sur des tables… comme elle l'avait vu aussi, la lumière provenait de la cloche de cristal au fond de la salle dans laquelle le colibri naissait et renaissait inlassablement dans les volutes de lumière provoquée par un tourbillon de vent. Cassy remarqua l'armoire de verre contournant les retourneur de temps et une porte juste à coté, mais dû fermer les yeux tellement la lumière était vive.

Brutalement, il la força à se mettre à genoux et s'abaissa à sa hauteur. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et l'obligea à le regarder. Elle vit ses yeux jaunes de prédateur l'inspecter, la convoiter et les pupilles noires du milieu se dilatèrent encore. Elle se mit à pleurer.

« Pitié »

Il prit un faux air compréhensif et caressa sa joue.

« Chut » murmura-t-il.

Elle ne baissa pas le regard même plein de larmes et le supplia à nouveau.

« S'il vous plait… qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mais tout le monde te veux ma jolie. Rassure toi… je ne vais pas te tuer. Juste prendre ton âme. Adam ne veut que ton corps. Quelle différence ça fait si je lui ramène une enveloppe charnelle dénuée de son âme hein ? Tu n'imagine pas la puissance d'ingérer une essence de voyante telle que la tienne » susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille alors qu'il humait ses cheveux blond.

« Qui… qui est Adam ? Et pourquoi me veut-il ? » demanda-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

Elle pleurait, tremblait de tout ses membres et avait des trémolos dans la voix, mais gardait toute de même la tête froide. Elle réfléchissait à vive allure à un moyen de s'enfuir.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » s'étonna le traqueur.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« Tu nous sauveras tous Cassandra Holhund… » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il revint vers sa tête qu'il attrapa à deux mains brusquement et la regarda dans les yeux. Cassy crut d'abord qu'il allait l'embrasser de force quand il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, mais il ne les toucha pas bien au contraire. À quelques millimètres seulement l'unes de l'autres, Cassandra sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir contre sa volonté et son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Elle redoubla de pleur et tenta de se dégager mais c'est comme si son corps ne répondait plus, comme si sa tête était enserrée dans un étau dont elle ne pouvait plus se dégager. Elle sentit son corps lourd, sa tête se vider petit à petit. Elle ne ressentait plus la peur… ni la peine… ni l'amour. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux Victoire, Teddy, son père, sa tante, la seule photo de sa mère... Elle les voyait s'en aller un à un : ses souvenirs. Son regard devenait vitreux à mesure que son esprit quittait son corps. Tout partait et le peu de conscience qui lui restait encore s'en allait avec sa raison. Les dernières images qu'elle vit partir avant d'oublier qui elle était, furent celles de Thomas lui disant qu'il l'aimait et Max l'embrassant sous le kiosque.

OoO

Max garda sa baguette allumée et se montra très prudent lorsque quand il referma la porte, il s'aperçut qu'un grand nombre de planètes l'entourait et eu à mesure qu'il avançait parfois l'impression qu'il flottait dans le noir. Il avança un peu à tâtons, se hâtant de trouver une issue quelconque car il comprit très vite que Cassandra ne se trouvait pas ici. Quand il aperçut une porte, il se dépêcha de s'y engouffrer et se retrouva dans une salle encore plus étrange que la précédente. C'était une salle semblable à un couloir en plus large, rectangulaire et éclairée par des lampes suspendues au plafond par de longues chaînes en or. Max avança dans cette pièce visiblement vide, baguette brandie et aux aguets. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise da voir un immense réservoir rempli d'un liquide vert foncé dans lequel flottaient des cerveaux d'un blanc nacré ! Si la vie de Cassandra n'avait pas été en jeu, Max se serait laissé tenté par la curiosité, mais l'urgence de la situation l'obligea à poursuivre son chemin sans plus ce soucier de cet énorme réservoir. Bien heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs !

Il continua son chemin, jusqu'à arriver à une autre porte qu'il franchit à nouveau. Quand il la referma, ce fut pour voir Teddy baguette brandie et allumée se retourner sur lui, prêt à lui jeter un sort.

« Doucement c'est moi ! » s'exclama le blond en levant les mains.

« Tu l'as trouvée ? » s'enquit l'autre jeune homme alors que la salle circulaire tournait à nouveau sur elle-même.

« Non, je continue »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Max disparut de nouveau et la salle tourna encore.

« Je vais finir par avoir le vertige » pesta Teddy à voix haute.

Il sursauta et se retourna à nouveau prêt à attaquer quand il entendit une autre porte derrière lui.

« Doucement gamin, baisse ta garde »

C'était un homme d'un certain âge. Tout du moins, assez âgé pour bientôt prendre sa retraite ! Il dégageait quelque chose d'assez impressionnant et respirait la prestance. Teddy respira à nouveau lorsqu'il vit sa mère, les parents de Max, Harry et Ron s'engouffrer dans la salle circulaire à la suite de Funestar le Langue-de-plombs qui venait de parler à Teddy.

« Ted ! »

Tonks se précipita sur son fils.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

« Ça va »

Funestar leva les mains et aussitôt, des torches qui sortirent de nulle part s'embrasèrent, éclairant toute la pièce. Il se rendit d'un pas sûr vers une des nombreuse portes peuplant cette pièce et à la manière du chemin de traverse, trifouilla des pierres du mur dans un certain ordre. Tout le monde entendit un bruit significatif à une serrure qui se déverrouille, quand l'employé du département des mystères se retourna sur eux.

« Presque toutes les portes sont déverrouillées, vous avez libre accès. Vous pourrez revenir en arrière si vous le voulez et atterrir dans cette salle qui ne tournera pas tant que je ne remettrais pas le mécanisme en route. Ne touchez à rien, trouvez ces gamins et sortez immédiatement compris ? » ordonna-t-il d'un ton agacé.

« Presque ? » demanda Drago.

« Oui monsieur. Rassurez vous, celles qui ne sont pas déverrouillées n'étaient déjà pas accessibles par ces ados avant que nous n'arrivions, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs, je reste ici pour m'assurer que personne d'autre essaye d'entrer, vous pouvez y aller »

Le groupe d'aurors ne se fit pas prier et s'engouffrèrent presque tous dans une salle différente.

« Tu restes là »

« Mais maman… »

« Tu restes là avec Funestar Ted ! » s'emporta Tonks.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, mais obéit.

OoO

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Max, celui-ci n'eu pas besoin d'allumer sa baguette pour voir l'espace autour de lui, la pièce était très illuminée. Il ne lui fallut que quelque secondes pour se rendre compte du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Raphael tenait Cassandra par la tête, telle une poupée de chiffon, la jeune fille semblait inanimée, ses yeux vitreux ne reflétaient aucune émotion. Entre leurs lèvres, une lueur dorée les reliaient semblable à celle des détraqueurs quand ils donnent le baiser à un prisonnier d'Azkaban. Il comprit avec effroi ce qu'il se passait et fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête : il fonça.

En hurlant, il se jeta sur le traqueur. Le lien entre lui et sa proie se rompit, Cassandra s'effondra sur le sol et ils roulèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, manquant de faire tomber la cloche de cristal. Une lutte s'ensuivit dans laquelle chacun essayait de se dépêtrer de l'autre. Finalement, Raphael réussit à expulser Max de l'autre coté de la pièce, avant de s'enfuir en boitant par la porte derrière la cloche. Quand il vit son amie étendue sur le sol, le jeune homme se précipita sur elle.

« Cassy ! »

Il souleva délicatement sa tête.

« Cassy ? »

Aucune réaction.

« Je t'en prie reviens… »

Mais elle ne répondait pas, seul le silence répondait aux supplications du jeune homme.

« Allé Cassidy… s'il te plaît ouvre les yeux… ouvre les yeux »

Des larmes se mirent à couleur de ses yeux bleus. Il la croyait morte et une rage sans nom s'empara de son cœur. Il colla son front contre le sien, ferma les yeux, déposa délicatement sa tête sur le sol, se leva et couru lui aussi vers la porte.

Ce qui l'attendait derrière dépassait de loin ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Des étagères tellement hautes qu'il se demandait si elles avaient une fin s'étendaient devant lui. Sur chacune d'elles, se trouvaient des centaines de globes de taille différente, avec pour chacune d'elles, une étiquette jaunie collée juste en dessous avec des noms et prénom. Il faisait très froid et une lueur à peine suffisante pour voir devant soi lui permit d'avancer. La colère dans la peau et la haine au cœur il se mit à crier.

« Montre-toi espèce de fumier ! »

Sa voix résonna comme dans une église. Il s'engagea dans l'allée 56 et s'arrêta en plein milieu lorsqu'il entendit des pas courir juste derrière lui.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! » pesta-t-il.

Il allait faire demi-tour quand quelque chose attira son attention. Dans le silence et l'ambiance morbide de l'endroit, il plissa les yeux en s'approchant d'un globe en particulier. La curiosité fut telle, qu'il en oublia l'espace d'un instant ce pourquoi il s'était retrouvé dans cette salle et lu l'étiquette jaune qui l'intéressait. Il ressentit soudain une très grosse décharge dans son épaule qui le fit presque chuter. D'un réflexe il posa sa main dessus et s'aperçut qu'il saignait. Raphael venait de lui jeter un sort et s'enfuyait maintenant dans la direction opposée. Il le poursuivit sans relâche, ignorant la douleur qui le tiraillait, lança des sorts devant lui en espérant l'atteindre. Le fait que le traqueur boitait lui permit de le rattraper assez rapidement et au moment où il passait la porte, il se jeta à nouveau sur lui, déboulant dans la salle de l'arcade.

OoO

De son coté Ted attendait et devenait de plus en plus impatient. Il ne cessait de secouer ses jambes et soufflait de plus en plus fort. N'y pouvant plus, il regarda Funestar comme pour lui demander l'autorisation d'y aller.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends gamin ? Que je te donne la main ? » demanda ce dernier.

Ted ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'engouffra dans une salle. Il tomba immédiatement sur la salle du temps et vit son amie étendue sur le sol dur et froid de la pièce.

« Cassy » murmura-t-il en accourant auprès d'elle.

« Oh non… »

Ted eu quand même le réflexe de prendre son pouls et d'écouter sa respiration. Elle était vivante ! En très mauvais état, mais vivante. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle circulaire, visiblement très ému. Ron et Tonks qui avait inspecté les salles voisines, revinrent au même moment.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester là ! » réprimanda-t-elle en voyant son fils sortir de la salle du temps.

« Maman… » implora-t-il.

« Bon sang… il faut l'emmener à Ste Mangouste ! Allez y, je rejoins les autres on se débrouillera sans toi Dora » fit Ron.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et la mère et le fils sortir du département des mystères et rejoignirent Hugo à l'hôpital Sorcier.

OoO

Harry, Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle de la mort. La jeune femme jeta un œil à son chef et ami, qui regardait l'arcade d'un air si triste qu'elle allait lui demander de faire demi-tour. Seulement, un grand fracas à l'autre bout de la salle attira leur attention. Avec horreur, Hermione vit son fils et le traqueur, dégringoler les gradins pour s'écraser dans la fosse, à quelques mètres à peine de l'arcade au voile. Elle agrippa la manche de son mari qui se retourna.

« Drago ! »

Il entendit la peur dans sa voix et vit la terreur sur son visage. Il ne savait pas trop ce que signifiait cette salle, mais il comprit bien vite que leur fils était en danger de mort.

Max se retrouva à califourchon sur Raphael et se mit à le rouer de coup au visage. Il y allait de tout son cœur qui lui faisait si mal. Plus il frappait, plus ses larmes coulaient et plus Raphael riait comme un aliéné.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » pesta Max ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de poing.

Le traqueur complètement défiguré avait perdu sa baguette dans la foulé et Max aussi d'ailleurs. Raphael rit encore plus, ce qui fit monter encore d'un cran la rage que le jeune homme avait contre lui.

« Je lui ai prit son âme… » répondit le traqueur avec des dents en moins et repartant dans un fou rire complètement dément.

Max à qui les larmes brouillaient la vue n'eu qu'une envie sur le coup de la colère : le tuer. Il l'étrangla à deux mains de toutes ses forces.

« Max non ! »

S'était Drago qui se mit à descendre les gradins à toute vitesse afin de les rejoindre. Raphael qui commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air repéra sa baguette. Il tendit la main et prononça tant bien que mal la formule pour la récupérer. Il la pointa sur l'abdomen du jeune homme au dessus de lui et lança un sort informulé si puissant, que Max fut éjecté plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Quand il s'écrasa contre les gradins, tout le monde vit son corps s'arquer en deux et tout le monde entendit le bruit significatif d'une fracture.

« NON ! »

Le cri d'Hermione raisonna dans toute la pièce. Elle couru aussi vite que possible vers son fils et son mari qui était déjà auprès de lui. Harry du faire un choix rapidement. Poursuivre Raphael ou appeler les secours. Raphael s'enfuit, Harry chargea Funestar d'appeler les médicomages de Ste Mangouste.

« Max… »

« Papa… »

Il avait du mal à parler, sa respiration était presque bloquée et il hoquetait pour sortir une phrase.

« Ça va aller… »

« J'ai mal papa »

Drago eu toute la peine du monde à retenir ses émotions et ses yeux brillèrent.

« Je sais mon fils. Ne bouge pas, les secours arrivent »

« Max »

Hermione s'agenouilla près de son fils, mais elle par contre n'avait pas autant de retenue que son mari.

« Je sens plus… mes jambes…. » paniqua le jeune homme.

« Mia, maintiens lui la tête, il ne faut pas que sa colonne vertébrale bouge »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et plaça ses deux mains de chaque cotés de la tête de son fils. Elle lui embrassa le front.

« Funestar est parti chercher le secours » leur apprit Harry en arrivant.

« Cassy… » murmura Max qui grimaçait de douleur.

« Elle est à l'hôpital mon grand, on s'occupe d'elle »

« Elle est… vivante ? » articula-t-il difficilement.

« Oui, elle est vivante »

Le jeune homme sembla soulagé par cette nouvelle. Les secours débarquèrent assez rapidement et il fut emmené à Ste Mangouste. Harry fit fouiller le département des mystères de fond en comble trois fois de suite avec l'aide des Langues-de-plombs, mais Raphael resta introuvable. Sébastian quant à lui, avait jugé bon de s'enfuir quand il avait reprit conscience. Il jugeait que ces braves gens n'étaient pas encore prêts à croire en sa bonne foi et décida de leur laisser du temps. Il avait convaincu Charlène, c'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Il profita de l'évacuation supervisée par le ministre lui-même, pour se mêler à la foule et sortir du ministère de la magie.

OoO

Max fut immédiatement prit en charge.

« Je suis désolé, vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin » les avertis l'infirmière.

Hermione qui tenait la main d son fils couché sur la civière, sentit ses doigts se dérober.

« Maman… » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Tout va bien se passer, je t'aime mon grand »

Le couple vit leur fils s'éloigner dans le couloir et ce n'est que lorsque les portes à doubles battants se furent fermées, qu'Hermione fondit en larmes dans les bras de son mari. Il y avait déjà Ginny et Hugo qui étaient là. Sonia et Sybille débarquèrent peu de temps après et Ted ainsi que sa mère sortirent d'une des chambre.

« Drago ? Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'alarma Teddy en voyant leur état.

« On ne le sait pas encore… » répondit sombrement Drago, tandis que sa femme tentait vainement de se calmer.

Des pas précipité dans le couloir les firent se retourner, c'était Thomas. Prévenu par Teddy immédiatement après son arrivée à Ste Mangouste, il avait fait aussi vite que possible pour venir au chevet de sa petite amie.

« Ted ! Où est-elle ? »

« Personne ne peut encore entrer dans la chambre, on attend des nouvelles du médecin » répondit-il.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu mec » Teddy hocha la tête.

Soudain, le double battant s'ouvrit et le médicomage qui en sortit, n'eu pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il fut assailli de questions !

« Est ce que Charlène va bien ? » s'enquit Hugo.

« Elle est dans ce que l'on appelle un caisson d'extraction. Le sort qu'elle a reçu est très puissant et étant une moldue, Charlène le supporte moins bien qu'un sorcier forcément. Un trop gros concentré de magie circule dans son corps. Vous avez bien fait de l'amener, grâce à ce caisson, d'ici demain la magie qu'elle porte involontairement en elle sera extraite, elle devra beaucoup se reposer mais elle s'en sortira » assura le docteur.

Ce qui soulagea tout le monde concernant la jeune médium.

« Et pour Cassandra ? » demanda Thomas.

L'homme grimaça quelque peu.

« C'est difficile à dire… elle n'est pas morte, mais il a bien faillit arriver à ses fins ! »

« Son âme… a-t-il réussi a… » mais Sonia n'eu pas le temps de terminer.

« Non. Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Grâce à l'intervention de Max, le processus s'est interrompu et la majeure partie de son âme qu'il avait commencé à ingérer à réintégrer son corps, puisque seule la fabrication d'un Horcruxe permet de diviser une âme. Comme il n'a pas réussi à l'ingérer totalement, elle est brutalement retournée à son endroit initial, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui provoque cet état chez elle. Elle va bien, mais il l'a presque vidée de sa magie et de sa force vitale. Elle va avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce c'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir et ça tombe bien que vous soyez là aussi jeune homme » dit-il à Thomas.

« Comment va Max ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il avait une vilaine blessure à l'épaule que nous avons soignée. Pour le reste, on ne peut pas encore se prononcer il vient d'arriver » répondit-il.

« Mais vous avez déjà une idée ? » s'exclama Drago.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler » répondit-il encore un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'es mon fils Blaise ! Alors tu vas me dire de quoi il en retourne et tout de suite ! » s'emporta Hermione en l'attrapant des deux mains par le collet.

Son ami leva les mains en signe de paix. Il ne voulait pas les alarmer avant d'avoir pu arriver à un résultat concluant, seulement il la savait capable de retourner le bloc et même l'hôpital complet pour savoir alors… il décida de lui dire la vérité. Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, puis finalement trouva le courage de redresser la tête.

« Maxime à la colonne vertébrale fracturée à trois endroits »

L'annonce tomba comme un coup de massue sur leur tête. Hermione le lâcha et vacilla sous le choc. Blaise la rattrapa et Drago le relaya pour la soutenir.

« Est ce que… tu… il m'a dit qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes au ministère… Blaise… » implora Drago.

« Mon équipe s'occupe de lui en ce moment même, j'étais venu donner des nouvelles des deux filles »

« Il risque des séquelles grave ? » demanda Ted très inquiet.

« C'est difficile à dire encore » avoua le métis.

« Il… il va rester paralysé ? » s'étrangla Hermione.

Blaise soupira à nouveau.

« Je vais faire tout pour éviter ça, je te le promets » dit-il gravement.

« Mais… tu ne peux pas, je sais pas moi… lui donner de la potion poussoss ? »

« Si Mia, c'est ce que je compte lui donner. Seulement au vu de la radio, les fractures sont très mal situées pour lui donner la potion par voie orale. Je dois lui administrer la potion sur les blessure même et ça sera encore plus douloureux »

« Les blessures elles-mêmes ? » demanda Drago qui ne comprenait pas.

« Je vais devoir l'opérer »

Deuxième coup de massue.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'entendre de l'hésitation ? » fit Drago encore plus inquiet.

Blaise rassembla une dernière fois son courage.

« Parce que c'est à double tranchant. Ça pourrait ne pas fonctionner »

Hermione mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Drago n'en menait pas large.

« Tu es en train de me dire que mon fils à une chance sur deux d'être paralysé ? »

« C'est ce que je dis. Si l'opération fonctionne, il ne pourra jamais plus jouer au Quidditch » annonça-t-il avant de retourner au bloc opératoire laissant derrière lui des parents et des amis désemparés.

« C'est un cauchemar ? Drago ? Dis moi qu'on va se réveiller… dis le… dis le… » dit-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Avec beaucoup d'émotion, il l'attira à lui et ils se réconfortèrent mutuellement comme ils le purent au milieu du couloir, entouré de leurs amis et des amis de leur fils.

Douze coups se firent entendre à l'horloge du couloir. Les douze coups de minuit. Premier jour de l'an… Bonne année…

_If I could turn back time__** / **__Si je pouvais faire remonter le temps_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_ / _J'irai n'importe où où tu iras_  
_If I could make you mine_ / _Si je pouvais te faire mienne_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_ / _J'irai n'importe où où tu iras_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_ / _J'irai n'importe où où tu iras_

À suivre…

* * *

(1) Dans Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix, Hermione et ses amis se repèrent dans la salle circulaire aux multiples portes, grâce à un sortilège qu'elle lance et qui trace des croix enflammées sur les portes afin de retrouver leur chemin.

(2) Funestar est un Langues-de-plombs

Tadaaam ! Bon alors ? Vos avis ! Que va-t-il arriver à Max ? Suis-je assez cruelle pour le paralyser, même un peu ? hum réponse prochain chapitre ^^ Pauvres Malefoy me direz vous quand y a un truc qui s'arrange, c'est autre chose qui merde arf :/ Et Raphael ? Et Sébastian ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de l'un lorsqu'Adam se rendra compte qu'il a tenté de se nourrir de la seule voyante capable de les sauver de l'extinction de leur espèces ? Et de l'autre quand il apprendra l'odieuse trahison de son propre frère ? Affaire à suivre… Max révèlera-t-il ce qu'il a vu dans la salle des prophéties ? Tout ça, ça sera à voir dans la suite ! En attendant, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^ j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop saoulé avec cette salle circulaire, mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour qu'enfin on commence à parler prophétie puisqu'il n'y a que Sybille et Sonia au courant et qu'elles ne veulent rien dire à personne ! Au moins comme ça, quelqu'un d'autre sait et avec son tempérament Max risque fort bien de faire éclater la vérité un jour ou l'autre ! A vos claviers pour une chtite review bien méritée ! lol

Merci à tous et à bientôt ! Bisou

Jess

PS : Les paroles de la chanson précédente concernaient évidemment Drago et Hermione ! lol Celles-ci concernent uniquement Max.


	20. Ch18 Anges gardiens

Et oui c'est bien moi ! Trois chapitres en un mois, je m'épate ! xD Vous étiez nombreux à me reviewer et me demander comment tout cela allait se passer, ça m'a motivé et voila ! lol je continue de croire que ma muse m'est revenue :) J'ai de la suite dans les idées en tout cas, bref je ne m'avance pas car quand je dis, il a toujours quelque chose qui va pas et je n'arrive pas à tenir mes engagements et du coup le chapitre arrive une plombe en retard ! en attendant, permettez moi de vous souhaiter une agréable lecture et une joyeuse Pâques ! Ne mangez pas trop de chocolat, envoyez le moi xD bon ok j'arrête, le blabla à la fin comme toujours ! ^^

Oh ! N'oubliez pas, on change les heure today on dort une heure de moins! (donc on avance d'une heure )

**Disclaimer : **j'ai rien d'original à dire, sauf que rien n'est à moi (enfin presque) et que tout appartient à JK Rowling ! (enfin presque) et que les négociations stagnent entre nous (soupir)

**Chanson :** _Tears of an angel, Ryandan _(magnifique chanson qui fait partie intégrante de ma playliste personnelle ! J'adore !)

* * *

**Mama : pourquoi c'est toujour les enfants de hermione qui sont blesser jamais se des potter **_Je crois que Arf à répondu à ta question ! lol Tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas question d'enfant Potter, ils n'ont qu'une fille qui est bien trop petite et cette fiction est une Drago/Hermione, Harry et Ginny ont eu leur lot de malheur dans le premier opus de cette histoire et puis j'ai bien précisé en début de cette deuxième fiction, que l'intrigue tournerait autour de Cassy et Max et Ted et Vic' ça répond à ta question ? :) à bientôt _

**Arf : En même temps mama, l histoire tourne autour des Malefoy et pas autour  
des Potter et puis harry et Ginny n ont qu une fille qui est un personnage  
secondaire qu on ne voit que très peu. **_Tout juste !_** je ne vois pas l intérêt de cette  
réflexion... **_Moi non plus, mais chacun est libre de donner son avis ^^_** et puis personne n à été blessé à part max maintenant donc au risque de me répéter, cette remarque était un peu inutile ;-) moi en tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir la suite! **_Que voici que voila ! Merci pour ton soutien bis :)_

**Noemie : Salut, **_Salut ^^_** je dirais que tu es cruelle de finir ton chapitre comme ca **_Moi ? Pfff ! lol_** et que j'espere que le prochain arrivera vite. **_C'est une chose faite !_** Pauvre Max. Tous ses reves tombent a l'eau en meme temps. ca va etre dur pour lui. j'espere qu'il ne sera pas paralyse et en meme temps s'il n'a aucune sequelle, ca fait un peu trop monde des bisounours ou tout le monde sans sort tres bien **_tout à fait d'accord ! C'est pourquoi… je n'ai pas encore déterminé comment s'en tirera notre Maxou nationale ^^_** Bref, hate de lire la suite qui j'espere ne se fera pas trop attendre bises **_Voici voila ! Merci pour ta review bisou ^^_

* * *

Ch.18. Anges gardiens.

Cover my eyes / _Couvres mes yeux_  
Cover my ears / _Couvres mes oreilles_  
Tell me these words are a lie / _Dis-moi que ces mots sont un mensonge_  
It cant be true / _Ca ne peut être vrai_  
That I'm losing you / _Que je te perde_  
The sun cannot fall from the sky / _Le soleil ne peut pas tomber du ciel_

L'air était doux, pas trop chaud, ni trop froid. L'herbe était fraîche, les oiseaux chantaient et le soleil dans ce ciel bleu azur, envoyait des rayons lumineux faisant reluire l'eau de la fontaine. Elle marchait parmi les arbustes, les rosiers et autres fleurs qui dégageaient un parfum exquis. Elle était vêtue d'un liging blanc, surmonté d'une tunique tout aussi blanche et des ballerines blanches également. Ses longs cheveux blonds et détachés virevoltaient avec la brise légère de ce qui semblait être le début de l'été, ou peut être du printemps ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de la saison, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait ici, dans les jardins de la maison blanche. Jardins où elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa jeunesse. Elle aimait se réfugier dans ce havre de paix. La nature provoquait chez elle un apaisement pur et simple. Cassandra sous ses allures froides et superficielles, aimait en réalité les petites choses simples de la vie.

Elle contourna la fontaine et s'enfonça plus profondément dans les jardins. Non loin d'elle, se tenait une autre jeune femme. À peine plus âgée qu'elle, 20 ans tout au plus. Toute de blanche vêtue, les cheveux aussi longs et blonds qu'elle. Cassy plissa les yeux et les protégea avec sa main des rayons du soleil pour mieux la voir. Elle cru d'abord se voir elle dans un miroir… puis en approchant, elle cru reconnaître Sonia. Mais ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Intriguée, Cassy marcha jusqu'à cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui lui sourit. Un sourire bienveillant, rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, la jeune fille sut qui elle était et son cœur se gonfla de joie.

« Bonjour Cassandra »

Cette voix était comme tout droit sortie d'un songe, venue d'ailleurs, elle raisonnait légèrement comme si elles étaient dans une grotte. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Maman » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Le sourire d'Eleanore s'élargit et elle tendit les deux bras. Sans attendre, Cassandra s'y blottit et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put ! Elle sentait que tout ça n'était pas réel, peut être était-ce le fruit de son imagination, certainement même ! Alors elle profita de chacune des secondes de cette étreinte. Sa mère lui caressa doucement les cheveux, comme une maman à son petit bébé.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ma chérie, tu dois m'écouter » dit-elle en la redressant quelque peu.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda la jeune fille en la regardant.

« Dans un endroit où tu te sens en sécurité »

« On est dans ma tête ? » s'exclama la blonde.

« Oui Cassy »

Cassy regarda sa mère, elle était tellement belle… elle aurait voulut rester là pour toujours et rattraper le temps perdu.

« C'est impossible et tu le sais » continua Eleanore qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« C'est tellement injuste » répondit Cassy.

« Je sais. Je regrette moi aussi de ne pas avoir pu être à tes côtés depuis ta naissance, même si je ne t'ai jamais vraiment quitté. Cassandra, il faut que tu écoute. Tu dois être forte d'accord ? »

« Être forte ? » demanda la jeune fille ne comprenant pas.

« Tu vas bientôt devoir vivre ton destin ma petite chérie »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt »

« Je ne veux pas »

« Il le faut Cassy »

La jeune fille se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

« Je veux rester ici avec toi »

« Tu ne peux pas, pas encore. Je sais que tu te sens bien, je sais que je te manque ma fille. Tu manque toi aussi. Mais ta place n'est pas ici. Tu dois te battre, il y a énormément de gens qui t'aiment »

« Je ne veux plus retourner là bas maman » murmura-t-elle désemparée.

Eleanore posa une main sur la joue de sa fille et la couva d'un regard tendre. Elle lui embrassa le front et la regarda à nouveau.

« Je sais que tu as peur. Ne laisse pas ce traqueur te détruire mon enfant »

Cassandra leva ses yeux à nouveaux plein de larmes sur sa mère.

« Il a… il a faillit me prendre mon âme maman. Comment pourrais-je savoir si je l'ai complètement récupérée ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Il n'en a pas eu le temps, grâce à l'amour que te porte ce garçon ma petite chérie. Tu es bien entière sinon tu ne serais pas là à discuter avec moi. Tu es ici parce que les jardins de la maison blanche t'ont toujours procuré un sentiment de sécurité, alors tu restes cloîtrée ici, parce que tu ne veux pas te réveiller, mais crois moi tu es bien vivante et il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi et qui ont peur là bas » expliqua Eleanore de sa voix douce.

« Je voudrais tellement rester avec toi maman » Cassy la serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

C'était une étrange sensation qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Comme si elles savaient tout l'une de l'autre par cœur. Comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. C'était tellement bon…

« Nous nous reverrons ma chérie, bientôt »

« Bientôt ? »

« C'est promis »

« Je t'aime maman » pleura Cassy.

« Moi aussi ma chérie, pour toujours… »

Et elle disparut.

« Maman ? Maman ! »

OoO

« Bonjour je suis le médicomage Hortis, le collègue de monsieur Zabini, si vous voulez bien me suivre… » s'adressa un homme assez jeune, à Thomas et les tantes de Cassandra.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où Cassandra reposait sur un lit. Elle était blanche comme la neige et avait les traits tirés. Sa respiration était lente et régulière et un petit bandage enserrait sa tête car quand Raphael l'avait laissée tomber, elle avait assez violement heurté le sol et elle avait une vilaine blessure à l'arrière du crâne.

« Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? » demanda Thomas.

« Mon collègue m'a dit que ses tantes sauraient quoi faire. Elle est complètement à plat. Sa magie est très faible et sa force vitale est vraiment basse également, je ne suis là que pour contrôler son état de santé à la fin du processus » expliqua-t-il.

D'un air entendu, Sybille et Sonia se placèrent chacune d'un côté du lit.

« Thomas, je veux que tu t'étendes à ses côté. Tu te souviens de la manière dont a eu lieu le transfert entre elle et Max pour retrouver Charlène ? C'est à peu près la même chose, sauf que nous allons lui transmettre un peu de notre magie avec » expliqua le professeur de divination.

Thomas s'exécuta et su immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire. Tous les pores de sa peau transpiraient de magie et de force ne demandant qu'à les lui transmettre. Alors il l'encercla de ses bras, dégageant au préalable une mèche de cheveux de son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les deux sœurs Trelawney joignirent leurs mains au dessus du lit et le processus débuta immédiatement. Une lueur très vive émana du corps des deux adolescents. Le tout ne dura que deux ou trois minutes, avant que la lumière ne s'estompe. Thomas redressa la tête et caressa les cheveux de sa petite amie.

« Allez Cassy… ouvre les yeux… » chuchota-t-il.

Ce qu'elle fit, quelques secondes plus tard. Quand il vit ses perles bleues s'animer, il sourit de toute sa splendeur.

« Salut petite fille »

« Tu es vraiment mon ange gardien » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Thomas l'embrassa doucement. Le médicomage vint prendre les paramètres vitaux.

« Tout est normal, bravo mesdames. Nous la garderons en observation cette nuit, mais ça ira, grâce à vous, elle a retrouvé toutes ses forces. Sa magie mettra un peu plus de temps à revenir, mais d'ici la rentrée à Poudlard, ça ira » dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Sonia tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Sybille en voyant la blancheur de sa sœur.

« Ça va. T'inquiète, ça m'a prit plus d'énergie que je ne le pensais » sourit-elle.

« Comment tu te sens ma chérie ? » demanda Sybille.

« Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais ça va. Comment va Charlène ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle était à terre » demanda Cassandra aussi vite.

« Charlène s'en sortira ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé tu as besoin de repos » dit Sybille en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

« Et les autres ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Les autres ? » répondit Sonia.

« Max, Teddy, Drago, Hermione… enfin tout les autres quoi. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? » redemanda-t-elle.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent.

« Pas tout le monde non… » hésita Sonia en s'avançant.

Cassandra la regarda avancer lentement et eu un pressentiment.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe tante Sonia ? » s'alarma-t-elle.

« Écoute Cassy, on ne sait encore rien pour le moment il est inutile de s'alarmer encore mais… » elle ne savait pas comment lui dire.

Thomas respira un coup et se lança.

« C'est Max. il te croyait morte dans la salle du temps et a poursuivit le traqueur. Il y a eu un combat et… » hésita-t-il.

« Et ? » le pressa Cassy qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Il s'est brisé la colonne vertébrale » annonça-t-il.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle vivement en se redressant.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur et son cœur se mit à cogner contre ses côtes.

« Cassy, allonge toi tu… » tenta-t-il vainement car elle ne l'écouta pas.

« Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Votre ami Blaise est en train de l'opérer » soupira le jeune homme qui voyait toute chance de la faire se reposer s'envoler.

Elle sauta du lit et tituba jusque la porte. Elle avait retrouvé toutes ses forces, mais le coup qu'elle avait à la tête lui donnait le tournis.

« Où tu vas ? CASSY ! » cria Thomas en la poursuivant dans le couloir.

OoO

Harry apporta un café à Drago et Hermione, dans la salle d'attente des urgences. Il était 1h30 du matin, 1h30 que Max était en salle d'opération et toujours aucune nouvelle de la part des médecins. Ginny, Pansy et Ron qui avait préalablement déposé leurs enfants chez Molly et Arthur qui avait finit au ministère, avaient rejoint leurs amis dans cette terrible épreuve.

« Merci » remercia Drago.

« C'est tellement long » se plaignit Hermione.

Tout le monde s'arrêtait de respirer dés qu'ils entendaient une porte, mais c'était toujours pour voir une infirmière ou un autre médecin sortir d'une autre chambre.

« Je suis sûr que Blaise va nous le sortir de cette affaire » fit Drago avec conviction.

« Mais s'il n'y arrive pas ? » sanglota Hermione.

Ginny s'assit à ses coté et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Ne sois pas négative d'accord ? Tout se passera bien » dit-elle.

Hermione posa sa tête sur celle de son amie.

Soudain ils entendirent des pas précipités dans le couloir.

« Bill ? » s'étonna Ron.

Victoire accourut au devant de son père et se jeta dans les bras de Ted, en larme.

« C'est affreux, comment c'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Ted l'emmena un peu à l'écart afin de laisser les adultes discuter.

« Bonsoir tout le monde, je ne vais pas vous dire bonne année. Hermione, Drago… maman m'a appelé et je n'ai pas pu retenir Victoire, dés qu'elle l'a su, elle a voulu venir auprès de lui, comment va-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Bill.

« Blaise est en train de l'opérer… au mieux il aura de petites séquelles et quelques contraintes au pire… » mais Drago ne pu terminer sa phrase.

Bill hocha la tête, il avait parfaitement compris, il était inutile d'en rajouter. Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui était assise et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, émotionnellement parlant s'entend. Elle ne cessait de pleurer.

« Eh… viens-la » dit-il en l'attirant à lui.

Il lui frotta le dos.

« Tout se passera bien, c'est un Malefoy » plaisanta-t-il.

Ce qui fit sourire tout le monde, même Hermione. Elle se redressa et essuya ses larmes.

« Merci Bill »

« C'est normal. Écoutez, il y a déjà énormément de monde ici et ma femme est resté avec toute la famille à la maison. Je vais rentrer lui donner des nouvelles je ne serais pas plus utiles ici. Tenez-moi au courant quand vous avez du nouveau d'accord ? » demanda le plus vieux des Weasley.

« On te tiens au courant. Et merci encore » dit Drago en lui serrant la main.

« Ginny, Harry… je crois que ma fille ne bougera pas d'un centimètre d'ici est-ce qu'elle peut passer le reste des vacances chez vous ? Je lui amènerais des vêtements demain matin »

« Évidemment qu'elle peut ! » s'exclama Ginny.

Son frère lui sourit. Il serra sa petite sœur brièvement dans ses bras, fit un bisou à sa fille et s'en alla.

La porte double battant s'ouvrit. Drago et Hermione bondirent sur leurs pieds.

« Comment va notre fils ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix anxieuse.

L'infirmière, une jeune femme assez menue, mince avec de grands yeux verts tenta de les tranquilliser comme elle put.

« Il est toujours en salle d'opération. Je ne peux vous en dire plus si ce n'est que jusque maintenant, tout se passe bien. Excusez moi, je suis pressée » dit-elle d'un ton doux et courtois à la fois.

Ils se rassirent déçus et toujours aussi inquiets et entendirent du remue ménage dans le couloir.

« Où tu vas ? CASSY ! » c'était la voix de Thomas.

Tout le monde vit la jeune blonde accourir vers eux en zigzagant comme si elle étai ivre !

« Cassy ! » s'affola Hermione en se levant de nouveau, suivie de son mari.

« Je suis désolée… Drago, Hermione, je suis tellement désolée » s'excusa-t-elle en arrivant dans la salle d'attente.

Elle pleurait et manqua de tomber. Drago la rattrapa à temps et la jeune fille se jeta à son cou. Drago regarda sa femme tout aussi surpris qu'elle. La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes et serrait Drago tellement fort qu'il en manquait presque d'air ! Thomas et les sœurs Trelawney suivirent de peu.

« Cassidy, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais te reposer » fit doucement Drago en refermant ses bras sur elle.

Mais la jeune fille ne décrocha pas, bien au contraire.

« Tout est ma faute… je suis désolée » ne cessait-elle de répéter.

« Chut… » Drago la berçait à présent.

Il avait toujours connu Cassandra, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il était entré dans sa vie en tant que protecteur, puisqu'il était le garde du corps du président et par conséquent le sien. Il avait toujours été comme un deuxième père pour elle. Son premier fan. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il vive cette tragédie par sa faute.

« S'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne me le pardonnerait jamais » sanglota-t-elle.

« Eh… écoute moi bien Cassandra Holhund, tu dois t'enlever ça de ta tête tu as compris ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, Max a poursuivit ce traqueur parce qu'il t'avait fait du mal, tu aurais fait pareil à sa place. Vous vous aimez tellement vous quatre, que la réaction de Max était normale tu m'entends ? Ça aurait été Victoire, ou Ted il aurait agit exactement de la même manière tout comme eux l'auraient fait ! » Ted et Vic' dans les bras l'un de l'autre, approuvèrent de la tête.

« Mais… j'ai tellement peur » couina-t-elle.

« Je sais ma grande. On a tous peur » fit Drago.

Thomas regardait sa petite amie le cœur tellement lourd. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans un tel état de détresse. Et puis il comprit une chose également c'est que quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre, Maxime Malefoy serait toujours présent dans sa vie, toujours. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

« Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre » fit doucement Hermione.

« Si vous le permettez, je vais attendre ici avec vous » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu dois te reposer Cassy » intervint Sonia.

« Je me sens parfaitement bien ! J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, pour le reste ça ira tante, je t'assure »

« Bien… » se résigna-t-elle.

« Je crois que nous devrions rentrer maintenant. Toutes mes pensées vous accompagne mes enfants » fit Sibylle.

Les deux sœurs repartirent, tandis que Cassy prenait place avec Thomas, auprès de Teddy et Victoire. Celle-ci qui tenait déjà la main de Ted, se saisit de celle de son amie et ils se serrèrent les coudes mutuellement. Par ce geste, ils prouvaient à tout le monde à quel point ce que disait Drago cinq minutes plus tôt était vrai ! Non décidément, Thomas n'aurait jamais l'exclusivité dans son cœur, puisque trois personnes y étaient déjà avant lui. Personne n'avait encore réussit à briser le lien qui unissait ce quatuor, non personne.

OoO

Dans la grotte puant l'humidité et froide comme le pôle nord en cette période de fin d'année, Adam s'adonnait à un bien étrange rituel. Il était seul et à ses pieds, une jeune fille pleurait et tremblait de peur. Brune de cheveux, les yeux noisette, il lui parlait de son défunt amour perdu en regardant le portrait derrière lui.

« Pitié »

La voix chevrotante de la jeune fille raisonna dans la grotte. Elle avait les pieds et les poings liés, sa robe était déchirée par endroit et elle le suppliait du regard. Il se retourna sur elle et la couva d'un regard qu'on aurait plus qualifier de tendre s'il n'avait pas été aussi cinglé.

« Pitié ? C'est comme ça que tu me remercie de mon hospitalité ? » déclara ce bel homme aux yeux vert envoûtants.

« Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, laissez moi partir je vous en prie. Je ne dirais rien à personne » pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

Adam se positionna à sa hauteur et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Ce que nous venons vivre était extraordinaire, comment peux tu être aussi ingrate ? » demanda-t-il presque fâché.

La jeune fille qui devait avoir la vingtaine, se mit à trembler de plus belle. _Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre_ ?

« Vous m'avez violée… » s'étrangla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Mais non mon ange… tu te trompes ! Nous avons fait l'amour toi et moi et tu sais pourquoi je t'ai choisie toi et pas une autre ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton enfantin.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il plongea ses yeux dans ses yeux et elle perdit le total contrôle de son corps, encore une fois, comme quand il l'avait abordée quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle sortait de son réveillon de la nouvelle année pour rentrer chez elle. Il avait été tellement charmant avec elle ! Et ces yeux… tellement verts, tellement beaux. Sans savoir comment, elle l'avait suivit. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, mais c'était comme si son corps parlait à sa place ! Comme si une autre volonté avait poussé la sienne à se mettre en silence et à assister à tout sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher ! Il l'avait emmenée ici et toujours sous l'emprise du pouvoir de ses yeux, elle avait couché avec lui. Elle ne le voulait pas, sauf que son corps parlait pour elle. Mais dans son esprit, elle se sentait souillée, salie. Il avait levé l'emprise et s'était mis à lui raconter l'histoire de son amour perdu, la malédiction qui pesait sur lui et ses semblables. Elle ne comprenait rien, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était rentrer chez elle et oublier tout ça.

« Parce que tu lui ressemble tellement » murmura-t-il en approchant sa tête de la sienne.

N'ayant plus aucun contrôle, elle ne put se reculer quand elle le vit approcher. Mais alors qu'elle croyait qu'il l'embrassait, elle sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir…

Adam aspira l'âme de cette jeune fille après avoir abusé d'elle. Quand il eu finit le processus, son corps était toujours en vie, mais son regard était vitreux, sa beauté était terne, plus aucune émotions n'animaient ce joli visage, pas même la peur.

« Lève-toi » ordonna-t-il.

Comme une machine, elle obéit. Elle n'avait plus d'âme, ce n'était qu'une coquille vide. Adam prit une dague qu'il lui planta en plein cœur et la laissa tomber comme une poupée de chiffon à ses pieds, dans une marre de sang.

« Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Tu n'aurais pas dû m'abandonner ! Cette malédiction je m'en contre fiche t'entends ?! Tu n'aurais pas dû me trahir et t'enfuir ! » hurla-t-il à son portrait le représentant avec cette mystérieuse et magnifique jeune fille brune.

Puis il tomba à genoux et pleura. Il se ressaisit pourtant bien vite quand il entendit du bruit venir des galeries. Une silhouette encapuchonnée déboula dans la grotte.

« Comment oses-tu me déranger en plein réveillon ?! Tout le monde sait que c'est une chose à ne pas faire ! » tonna-t-il à l'encontre de son sous-fifre.

« Messire, je ne me serais jamais permis si ce n'était pas si grave ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? Parle ! » s'agaça Adam.

« C'est Raphael monseigneur… et votre frère »

Adam eu l'air beaucoup plus intéressé tout à coup.

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Raphael à tenté de tuer une jeune fille pour se nourrir et Sébastian l'en a empêché »

« Continue »

« Ça s'est passé au ministère de la magie, ce soir messire. Raphael à tenté d'ingérer l'âme de l'élue »

« QUOI ? » explosa-t-il.

Le larbin se tassa sur lui-même.

« C'est la vérité monsieur »

« Je veux que vous me les rameniez ici tout les deux ! Fais passer le mot dans les rangs. Je les veux vivants, ce vaut rien de Raphael sera sévèrement puni pour cette faute quant à mon cher frère, je me chargerais également de lui rappeler qui il est et qui commande dans notre clan ! Va-t-en maintenant ! » le chassa-t-il ses yeux verts étincelants de colère.

Le traqueur ne demanda pas son reste et décampa à toute vitesse tandis qu'Adam se retournait sur le corps sans vie de la jeune fille. Il claqua des doigts et le corps s'enflamma, faisant danser des ombres sur le portrait surplombant le trône du chef des traqueurs.

OoO

3h30 du matin. La salle d'attente était silencieuse… Ron et Pansy étaient rentrés chez eux. Cette dernière étant enceinte, Hermione avait dû la menacer pour qu'elle rentre chez elle se reposer ! Le couple avait finalement accepté de rentrer, les faisant promettre de les prévenir dés qu'il sortait de la salle d'opération.

Remus et Tonks étaient rentré également, ils travaillaient le lendemain. Ted dormirait chez Harry et Ginny lui aussi. Ce dernier était assis, Victoire avait la tête posée sur ses jambes, les fesses sur le siège et les jambes à terre, ils avaient les yeux fermés tous les deux. Cassy blottie dans les bras de Thomas qui la tenait tel un enfant, avait logé sa tête contre son torse et les yeux rivés sur la porte de la salle d'attente restée ouverte.

Hugo quand à lui, veillait au chevet de Charlène.

Harry et Ginny luttaient tout deux contre le sommeil Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari qui lui avait posé la sienne sur la tête de sa femme tout deux se tenaient la main.

L'attente devenait vraiment très longue. Le silence était royal et le moindre bruit provenant du couloir faisait battre leur cœur dans l'espoir d'une bonne nouvelle. Néanmoins plus les heures défilaient, plus le sommeil se faisait pressant. Tout le monde somnolait plus ou moins. Chacun était épuisé et pourtant, personne ne voulait quitter cette salle.

Finalement, Drago se proposa d'aller chercher des cafés et Harry l'accompagna. Quand ils revinrent, ils posèrent le plateau sur la table, ce qui réveilla un peu tout le monde. Drago prépara celui d'Hermione et celle-ci lui sourit faiblement tandis qu'il reprenait place à ses côtés. Elle avait les traits tirés, les yeux bouffis d'avoir pleuré et les cheveux en bataille. Sans oublier que tout un chacun était encore en tenue de bal ! Hermione frissonna dans sa petite robe courte et Drago en bon gentleman lui passa son veston sur les épaules. La jeune femme apprécia la douce chaleur du tissu qu'elle resserra sur elle et qu'elle porta à ses narines tout en buvant une gorgé de café. Cela fit sourire le blond car c'était une habitude qu'elle n'avait jamais perdue. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit.

« Je ne t'ai jamais parlé du jour de la naissance de notre fils… » dit-elle doucement.

Harry sourit d'avance. Et elle sut qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son mari.

« Je me souviens de cette nuit là. À l'époque, après la remise des diplômes, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'allait être mon avenir, ni si j'allais garder cet enfant » expliqua-t-elle.

Elle regardait sa tasse en plastique tout en parlant, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Son mari était pendu à ses lèvres, conscient de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler. Il lui serra la main et elle le regarda en coin. Elle ne voulait pas le culpabiliser, bien loin de là mais simplement raconter ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là.

« J'étais complètement paumée. Ron et Pansy s'étant trouvé, avaient prit la décision de vivre ensemble immédiatement. Harry se retrouvait seul et moi aussi. Ginny devait terminer ses études et dans la foulée, Ron, Harry et moi nous retrouvions aurors. Tout c'est enchaîner très vite et j'ai emménagé avec Harry dans la maison de Sirius. Je n'étais pas seule, ils m'ont tous aidés, conseillés et j'ai décidé de le garder » dit-elle en relevant les yeux.

« Je ne savais pas à quel point ce petit être qui grandissait en moi allait bouleverser ma vie ! J'ai douté, tout au long de ma grossesse de l'amour que je lui porterais. J'ignorais si je serais suffisamment courageuse pour l'élever seule. J'avais peur, parce que je ne connaissais pas ce qui m'attendait. J'étais quelqu'un qui prévoyait tout, qui planifiait tout à l'avance ! Ce bébé n'était pas prévu. J'ai lu des tonnes de livre à propos des nouveaux nés pour me préparer à sa venue »

Cette réflexion fit sourire tout le monde. Hermione ne serait pas Granger sans ses livres.

« Et puis un soir, le 16 février il était tard quand je suis allée me coucher. Pas loin de 00h00. Tout allait très bien, je me sentais bizarrement en pleine forme et me suis endormie comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'une heure plus tard, je me réveillais en sursaut ! J'avais très mal, tellement mal que je ne saurais décrire la douleur » continua-t-elle.

Ginny approuva, car elle savait elle aussi étant une maman, que la douleur est insoutenable au moment même mais qu'on l'oublie d'un claquement de doigt quand on voit son enfant pour la première fois.

« Je croyais avoir fait pipi dans mon lit, en fait je venais de perdre les eaux. Je suis allée réveiller Harry, j'avais tout préparé et la valise attendait depuis des semaines au bas des escaliers. Le pauvre, il était complètement paniqué » sourit-elle.

« Excuse moi, mais je n'avais pas pour habitude d'attendre des nouveau nés » rétorqua celui-ci sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a emmenée ici, à Ste Mangouste. J'ai été prise en charge immédiatement, le travail était déjà bien commencé j'étais ouverte à 8 centimètres quand le médicomage est entré en salle de travail »

« Il m'a demandé si j'étais le père et il m'a prié de sortir puisque ce n'était pas le cas ! Hermione a fait une esclandre telle que l'hôpital en tremble encore » rigola-t-il.

« Il n'étais pas question que tu me laisse seule ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Tu lui as dit que tu jetterais un sort sur ses cheveux et ses dents s'il ne me laissait pas rester et tu l'as traité d'idiot simplet ! » répliqua Harry.

« C'était un vieillard aigri et sans aucune compassion » argumenta-t-elle faisant rire tout le monde désormais attentifs.

« Oui et tu ne t'es pas arrêtée là, tu as refusé catégoriquement qu'il te touche » continua le Survivant.

« Tu as accouché sans être assistée ? » s'exclama Cassandra.

« Bien sûr que non »

« Alors comment tu as fais ? » s'enquit Victoire.

Hermione sourit et regarda le plafond.

« Elle a demandé non, exigé serait plus juste, que Blaise s'occupe d'elle » répondit Harry à sa place.

Drago avait le sourire aux lèvres, il suivait la conversation avec le plus grand intérêt, ne ratant aucunes miettes de ces révélations. Il n'avait qu'un regret : celui de ne pas avoir fait partie de ce jour là, si important pour elle comme pour lui. Hermione ramena son regard parmi eux, ne quittant pas son sourire nostalgique.

« À partir de là, elle a menacé aussi Blaise de représailles plus ou moins douloureuse s'il ne la soulageait pas immédiatement et s'il ne faisait pas sortir ce je cite _gros machin_ de son ventre » renchérit Harry.

Ginny éclata de rire.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté tout ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Cependant, personne ne sut si elle s'adressait à son amie ou son mari.

« Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal » se défendit Hermione.

« Donc c'est Blaise qui a mit Max au monde alors ? » demanda Victoire.

« Tout juste. Il a été assisté par le vieillard » répondit-elle faisant rire tout le monde.

« Pour en revenir à Max, tout s'est passé très vite. En une heure à peine il était là. Tout s'est envolé, partit en fumée. Mes craintes, mes doutes, tout. Dés que j'ai aperçut ce duvet blond, que j'ai vu son visage et que j'ai entendu son premier cri, j'ai su que je l'aimais. J'ai su à partir de ce jour là, que je ne vivrais que pour lui. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand Blaise l'a prit dans ses bras pour me l'amener. C'est Harry qui a coupé le cordon, je l'ai embrassé sur le front, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et je l'ai serré fort contre mon cœur. Il te ressemblait tellement que s'en était déroutant… j'avais redouté ça. J'avais peur qu'en le voyant, il me rappelle trop notre histoire. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, mais au lieu de me rendre triste, ça m'a donné la force d'avancer… sans toi » dit-elle alors qu'elle regardait Drago.

Celui-ci les larmes aux yeux – comme tout le monde d'ailleurs – buvait ses paroles. Il voulait tellement s'en imprégner pour se donner l'illusion d'avoir vécu ce moment avec elle. Touchée, Hermione l'enlaça.

« Je t'aime tu sais, un jour je te ferais voir » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Presque gêné par ce moment d'émotion et d'intimité entre eux, ils baissèrent tous les yeux.

« Pauvre Blaise » rigola Drago en se redressant.

Il avait les yeux rougis.

« C'est vrai le pauvre… il était encore étudiant à l'époque, en deuxième année de médicomagie et venait d'assurer une garde de 24 heures » se souvint-elle.

« Ça reste un des plus beaux moments dans ma vie, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu » fit une voix.

« Blaise ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant vivement.

À vrai dire, tout le monde se leva. Le médicomage était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et avait presque tout écouté du récit de son amie. Il se souvenait en même temps qu'elle de ce fameux jour, le 17 février 1999 alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un étudiant, il avait mit au monde ce petit garçon blond. Il avait ressentit pour la première fois la satisfaction que peut apporter ce dur métier qu'il effectuait toujours avec autant de passion. Oh bien sûr Blaise n'était pas un accoucheur, il ne l'avait fait qu'avec Hermione et c'était du bonheur à chaque naissance !

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

« L'opération s'est très bien passée. J'y ai mit du temps, mais j'ai réussi à ressouder ses os en y appliquant un onguent à base de la potion poussoss, mais améliorée. Il est en salle de réveille, d'ici une heure il sera dans sa chambre » annonça-t-il.

Hermione qui recommençait à pleurer, sourit à travers ses larmes.

« Est ce que… ses jambes » Drago ne parvenait pas à prononcer la question que tout le monde se posait tout bas.

Blaise inspira avant de parler, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Je ne sais pas mon ami. Si ta question est : sera-t-il paralysé, alors non pas totalement »

« Pas totalement ? »

« Il remarchera, mais il y aura des séquelles malheureusement, la colonne a été fracturée en trois endroits. Je les ai réparés, mais des nerfs ont été touchés et ses os seront toujours fragilisés »

« Quel genre de séquelles ? »

« Nous ne pourront le savoir que d'ici quelques jours… la potion fera son effet très rapidement, il devrait pouvoir être remit sur pied d'ici trois à quatre jour et à ce moment là nous feront les examens nécessaires pour déterminer comment ses os se sont remit en place » expliqua-t-il.

Hermione l'enlaça.

« Il y a presque 17 ans, (1) tu donnais le jour à mon fils et aujourd'hui tu lui sauve la vie… tu es son ange gardien Blaise, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça » pleura-t-elle dans ses bras.

Son ami laissa retomber la pression et s'autorisa quelques larmes en refermant ses bras sur elle. Drago derrière saisi la main de son ami et la serra très fort, ils se regardèrent et n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

« Il faut que je termine ma paperasse en retard, je reste moi-même pour le surveiller » assura-t-il en se séparant de son amie.

« Tu es épuisé Blaise » protesta Hermione.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire, avant de s'éloigner.

OoO

Une heure plus tard, Max revenait de la salle d'opération. Il était réveillé, mais toujours sous les effets de l'anesthésie et donc dans les vapes.

« Max ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Le brancardier dû s'arrêter dans le couloir et tout le monde entoura le lit. Le jeune homme ouvrait et fermait les yeux comme quelqu'un qui tente de se réveiller, mais n'en trouve pas le courage. Elle prit la main de son fils et de l'autre, elle caressa ses cheveux.

« … » il tournait la tête, semblant chercher à voir quelque chose.

« Cassy… » murmura-t-il groggy.

« Je suis là »

Lâchant Thomas, elle se mit au bord du lit.

« Je suis là Max »

Il leva difficilement la main, elle la lui saisit et il lui caressa la joue.

« Je… j'ai cru… » ses propos étaient confus.

Cassy retint ses larmes.

« Je vais bien. Et Charlène aussi » dit-elle.

« S'il vous plaît, il a besoin de repos maintenant, seuls ses parents sont autorisés à rester dans la chambre » fit le brancardier.

Il poursuivit son chemin jusque dans la chambre et sans demander leur reste, les époux Malefoy suivirent, laissant leurs amis dans le couloir. Évidemment personne ne s'en offusqua. Harry, Ginny, Ted et Victoire rentrèrent afin de dormir un peu, tandis que Thomas et Cassy rejoignaient la chambre de cette dernière.

OoO

Cassy se blottit dans les bras de Thomas et soupira.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis heureuse qu'il soit sortit d'affaire, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné s'il lui était arrivé malheur » répondit-elle.

« Il a eu beaucoup de courage » admit-il.

« Et de la chance aussi » renchérit-elle.

« C'est vrai »

Malgré tout, Thomas avait eu un pincement au cœur quelques minutes plus tôt dans ce couloir. Il avait tellement espéré pouvoir attirer l'attention de cette belle jeune fille depuis si longtemps, que maintenant qu'il avait réussi, il avait peur de la perdre. Il savait que son amour pour Max ne s'était pas tari, qu'elle l'avait simplement mit sous silence parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, or la il venait de comprendre clairement que lui aussi l'aimait. Peut être ne l'admettrais-t-il jamais, mais l'anesthésie avait eu raison de lui et ça lui faisait peur. Néanmoins, il préféra se taire et se concentrer sur elle.

« Mais toi, est ce que ça va ? » insista-t-il.

« J'ai eu très peur, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir… je sens encore l'odeur de son parfum » frissonna-t-elle.

« N'ai pas peur… je suis là » dit-il en resserrant son bras autour d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé si Max n m'avait pas retrouvée à temps »

« N'y pense plus » dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Tu sais ce dont j'ai eu le plus peur ? »

« Non de quoi ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

« C'est de ne pas pouvoir te dire que moi aussi je t'aime. J'allais partir sans même que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi et… »

« Chut, chut… »

Il tenta de la calmer tant bien que mal, car elle commençait à pleurer. Le contrecoup pointait sans doute son nez. Elle avais eu tellement peur qu'elle réalisait le nombre de choses à côté desquelles elle serait passée.

« Depuis que tu m'as avoué tes sentiments je ne cesse de penser à ce que j'aurais dû te répondre, tu as tellement dû être déçu de ma réaction, mais je t'assure que je t'aime… j'en suis sûre maintenant, je t'aime »

« Cassy, hey chut… calme toi. Je le sais » murmura-t-il.

Alors qu'elle s'immobilisait, le regardant dans les yeux, elle l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé auparavant. Le baiser s'enflamma, leurs gestes devinrent plus passionnés. Elle lui grimpa dessus et défit sa chemise bouton par bouton, quand il saisit ses poignets, rompant le baiser.

« Tu sors à peine du coma, tu dois te reposer » fit-il haletant.

« Je n'ai plus envie de perdre du temps » dit-elle en voulant continuer.

Mais il l'arrêta de nouveau.

« Mais le médecin… » tenta-t-il.

« Je me fiche de ce que le médecin à dit, je me sens très bien » dit-elle repartant à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Thomas abandonna car s'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Il eu tout de même la présence d'esprit d'attraper sa baguette pour insonoriser la pièce, verrouiller la porte et éteindre la lampe. Ils firent l'amour tout les deux pour la première fois dans ce lit d'hôpital. Ayant pour l'un et l'autre connu d'autres partenaires, cette fois ci était bien différente des autres fois. Parce que cette fois, l'amour était très fort, la tendresse était de mise et la passion tellement présente…

OoO

Ainsi se terminait donc la nuit et ainsi débutait donc la nouvelle année. Cassy et Thomas s'endormant l'un contre l'autre, nu comme des vers.

Hugo au chevet de Charlène qui dormait à point fermé.

Harry et Ginny qui avaient laissé leur fille au bon soin de Molly, ressentirent le besoin de la voir et de se retrouver en famille. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils passèrent la nuit au terrier, dans le lit avec leur fille, serrés les uns contre les autres.

Teddy et Victoire, épuisés tout les deux, s'endormirent ensemble sur le canapé du terrier également.

Hermione regardait son fils dormir, Drago de l'autre côté les couvait d'un regard tendre et rempli d'amour. La jeune femme lui prit la main et tout deux s'endormirent sur le lit de Max dans l'espoir d'un début d'année meilleur que la fin de la précédente.

Et Blaise lui, contempla cette famille tellement unie après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient déjà traversées sur dix sept ans. Il ne pouvait que les admirer. Il avait accompli encore de grandes choses cette nuit et cela lui procurait un doux sentiment de victoire et de sérénité, même si tout n'était pas finit, le plus dur était passé. Il éteignit la lampe de la chambre et s'en alla se reposer dans le divan de son bureau. Luna était avertie de toute façon et avait bien compris l'urgence de la situation.

« Surveillez le bien, si vous avez besoin de moi ou s'il y a le moindre problème, je serais dans mon bureau » indiqua-t-il à l'infirmière de garde, avant de refermer la porte et de se coucher pour quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées.

Stop every clock / _Arrêtes chaque horloge_  
Stars are in shock / _Les étoiles sont en choc_  
The river will flow to the sea / _La rivière coulera à la mer_  
I won't let you fly / _Je ne te laisserait pas t'envoler_  
I won't say goodbye / _Je ne te dirait pas au revoir_  
I won't let you slip away from me / _Je ne te laisserait pas m'esquiver_

À suivre…

* * *

(1) Bouuuuuh ! Fouettez moi j'ai fait une erreur impardonnable dans les dates ! Souvenez vous… dans le chapitre du réveillon de noël, quand Max se fâche et dit qu'il veut passer le reste des vacances chez Harry, il fait valoir sa majorité contre l'autorité de Drago, ce qui soit dit en passant cloue le bec de son père argh… sauf que Max n'aura 17 ans qu'en février, il n'est donc pas majeure ! Toutes mes excuses… :(

Alors, alors ? Verdict ? Je me suis dit que Max ne pouvait pas s'en sortir avec beaucoup de chance et que comme par miracle, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes… oh ! Faut se réveiller, il a eu la colonne vertébrale fracturée tout de même ! Il doit avoir des séquelles ! Je ne sais pas encore exactement lesquelles, c'est pourquoi je n'en parle pas encore lol il y a une scène que j'ai en tête, depuis… hum… avant même que j'écrive les première lignes du prologue, que je dois caser dans le prochain chapitre, je crois donc savoir ce qu'il aura comme 'désagrément' suite à cet accident, affaire à suivre donc.

Ah et Cassy… d'abord elle rencontre sa mère, elle ne dit rien de ce que Raphael lui a révélé, à ses tantes ni à personnes d'ailleurs et puis alors qu'elle ouvre son cœur enfin, voila l'autre complètement à l'ouest qui lui montre ouvertement qu'il tient à elle bien plus qu'il ne le laisse penser ! C'est pas Jojo tout ça ! Bon, je n'ai pas parlé de Charlène oui je sais, c'est normal lol elle revient dans le prochain (pour ses éventuels fan xD) Hermione et Drago vous l'aurez bien entendu deviné son définitivement bien réconcilié il était temps ! Comment va réagir Max quand Blaise lui donnera les résultats des examens de son dos ? Une nouvelle épreuve de force pour les Malefoy ! Et Adam ? Lui mes amis, il a un sérieux grains (techniquement, c'est moi puisque j'ai créé ce personnage. Dois-je m'inquiéter ? xD) je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre !

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, c'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire avec autant de passion ! A tout bientôt

Bisou

Jess

Ps : les paroles de la chanson concernent ce que ressentes les personnages présents dans ce chapitre, à l'égard du drame dont Max est victime ^^


	21. Ch19 Confidences

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'imagine ce que vous êtes en train de penser : trois chapitre en moins de deux mois et maintenant, presque 3 mois de silence radio… arf :( ce que je peux dire pour ma défense c'est que je me marie dans 1mois et demi maintenant et que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi ! :( mais je suis la, bien que mettant le temps je serais toujours la ^^ Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant que cette suite vous plaise, je suis en train de poser les bases qui mèneront cette histoire à son terme !

**Disclaimer :** rien ne change ! lol dame Rowling est l'heureuse propriétaire de l'univers d'Harry Potter et je ne touche absolument pas un centimes pour cette histoire ! lol les avis des lecteurs ont pour moi bien plus de valeur -)

**Chanson :** _Si je manquais de ta peau, Pascal Obispo_

**Marine: Oh my God! J'ai lu au moins 20 fois ton blog **_20 fois ?!_** et j'adore chacune de tes histoires et celle ci est juste trop magnifique! **_Oh ! Merci beaucoup ! :-)_** les perso sont géniaux et les sentiments qui les liens les uns aux autres me donnent des frissons. Je suis pressée de voir le réveil de Max, sa réaction quand ils saura que Cassy a franchi le pas avec Thomas et grand moment que j'attends aussi, L'evolution du couple Ted/Victoire. **_Pour Max et Cassy ça risque de stagner un peu… Vic et Ted, hum… a toi de juger lol_** Je sais ça fait beaucoup et je compte sur toi pour continuer cette fic jusqu'au même si je redoute le moment où ce sera réellement fini :) **_ça en est encore loin je t'assure_** Et la fic "Condamner à aimer"? Est-ce que tu l'as finira? psk le début m'a vraiment plus aussi et que j'éspere lire la suite aussi :) chaque fois que je lis le prologue j'ai encore plus envie d'une suite **_oui je la terminerai bien sûr, mais je préfère finir celle-ci d'abord lol_** Bref j'arrete de parler :) bonne continuation et à bientôt j'espere pour un nouveau chapitre et bonne chance pour les préparatifs de ton mariage :) **_Merci beaucoup ça avance, ça avance… ^^ _**Bisous **_Bisou et bonne lecture !_

**Scpotter : J'adore cette histoire! **Vivement** la suite! **_Merci beaucoup ! Que voici que voila ^^ bonne lecture !_

**oceanemalfoy: à quand la suite ! **_Elle est toute à toi !_** je viens tout les jours je suis accro à  
cette histoire ! **_à ce point ? lol_** vite la suite jen dors plus la nuit hihi ! j espére que max et cassy vont se mettre ensemble j attend que ça hihi **_Dieu seul (et moi) sait comment ça va se passer :P bonne lecture !_

**Jotif: Ah je suis tellement frustrée, j'ai littéralement dévoré cette histoire et la précédente et c'est un supplice de devoir attendre la suite (j'espère qu'elle ne tardera plus trop ) ! **_Je suis désoléééée_** Elles sont vraiment super, bravo :D **_Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ch.19. Confidences.

_C'est chaque soupir que je respire  
Chaque contour que j'apprends par cœur  
Je n'ai que toi à retenir  
Il n'y a que demain qui me fait peur  
_

« Ne crains rien mon grand, je vais juste de donner une potion qui permettra d'éclaircir ton squelette pour la radio » expliqua Blaise.

Max hocha la tête. Blaise venait de l'emmener dans une pièce plutôt sombre qui contenait des machines fonctionnant à afflux magique. L'équivalant des radiographies moldues en sommes.

Hermione et Drago étaient présents, juste à coté de leur ami médicomage et attendaient un peu anxieux.

« As-tu essayé de bouger Max depuis que tu es réveillé ? » demanda Blaise.

Max resta interdit et secoua la tête.

« Il n'ose pas » murmura Hermione à sa place.

« Je vois. Ce n'est pas plus mal, je préfère voir les résultats de l'imagerie d'abord » commenta Blaise.

« Reste allongé, ça n'est pas douloureux et c'est très rapide » dit-il.

L'examen se passa sans incident et sans douleur, comme il le lui avait dit. Il le reconduisit jusque sa chambre et lui demanda de patienter une petite heure pour qu'il puisse interpréter au mieux les résultats.

Quand la porte se referma, Drago aperçut du coin de l'œil les poings de son fils, agripper son draps.

« Ça va fils ? » demanda-t-il.

Surpris, celui-ci tourna son visage tourmenté vers son père.

« Ça va » répondit-il simplement.

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de son fils.

« Blaise est un excellent médicomage mon chéri, tout va bien se passer » dit-elle doucement.

Max lui sourit un peu crispé. Depuis la veille, son réveil, ses parents avaient été présents à ses côtés. Il ne voulait voir personne d'autre d'ailleurs. L'angoisse qui le tiraillait ne cessait de le hanter. En réalité, il avait peur. Qu'arriverait-il s'il ne pouvait jamais remarcher ? Cette perspective, il ne parvenait pas à l'envisager, c'était trop dur. Alors il essayait de faire bonne figure, il savait sa mère inquiète et son père également, même s'ils ne le montraient pas.

« Je sais » finit-il par dire.

« Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

Il secoua la tête.

« Tu veux qu'on te laisse ? » proposa Drago mal à l'aise.

« Non, restez… s'il vous plaît » Drago acquiesça et le silence s'installa.

Une heure plus tard, Blaise revenait avec un dossier à la main. Aucun des trois Malefoy ne sut déchiffrer son expression. Le métis restait neutre.

« Est ce que tu as mal Max ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu, mais moins qu'hier »

« Bien, c'est bon signe, tu peux bouger ? »

« Je… » le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre.

Blaise afficha un visage conciliant.

« Très bien, on va y aller doucement » dit-il poussant le drap dans le fond du lit, découvrant ses jambes.

« Je voudrais que tu bouge les orteils »

Max s'exécuta le cœur battant à tout rompre ! Si jamais ils ne bougeaient pas ? Mais avec un énorme soulagement, il remua et surtout les _vit_ remuer. Tout le monde sourit, Blaise le premier.

« Bien, très bien… maintenant, peux-tu bouger les pieds d'avant en arrière ? »

Il s'exécuta.

« Parfait ! » Blaise avait l'air tellement soulagé.

Il prit délicatement la jambe du jeune homme qui sursauta. Surpris, il s'arrêta dans son geste.

« La vache ! S'que t'as les mains froides Blaise ! » jura Max le faisant sourire.

« Je vais plier ta jambe doucement, très doucement… si tu ressens la moindre douleur, le moindre pincement on arrête compris ? » il hocha la tête, très sérieux.

Il commença donc l'exercice, plia, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Max grimace.

« Bien, maintenant l'autre »

Il répéta le mouvement, au même niveau Max grimaça.

« Où est ce que ça fait mal ? »

« Dans le bas du dos » souffla Max.

« C'est normal. Le processus de guérison est presque achevé, dans quelques heures tu pourras te lever »

Mais tous décelèrent la tension dans sa voix.

« Blaise, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Max.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, ils avaient l'air si… rempli de compassion.

« Les séquelles sont moins grave que je ne le pensais » commença-t-il.

« De toute évidence, je remarcherais » compris Max gravement.

Pourquoi son cœur cognait-il aussi fort contre ses côtes ? Le pire était évité… non ?

« Tout à fait »

« Mais ? » demanda le blond.

« Et bien… je suis désolé Max mais… tu ne pourras probablement jamais rejouer au Quidditch » révéla-t-il sombrement.

Un coup de massue venait de tomber sur sa tête. Jamais ? Ce qu'il redoutait tant venait de se produire…

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis vraiment navré mon grand » Blaise était réellement peiné pour lui.

Drago restait impassible et Hermione fronçait les sourcils de tristesse.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'emporta-t-il soudain.

Ils sursautèrent tous, surpris par sa véhémence.

« C'est vrai ! Si d'ici quelques heures je peux remarcher… »

« J'ai réussi à réparer tes os Max, mais pas tes nerfs. Ils son abîmés, beaucoup trop. Ce sport de haut niveau ne ferait qu'empirer la chose... » le coupa Blaise.

« Quelles sont mes options ? » demanda-t-il avec humeur.

Drago fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas le ton que son fils employait pour s'adresser à Blaise. Celui-ci soupira.

« Au mieux, tu fais du Quidditch pendant cinq ans et tu termine ta vie en chaise roulante… au pire, tu te ramasse un cognard dans le dos, ou tu chute, ou que sais-je encore et la je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réussir une telle opération une seconde fois » répondit-il franchement.

« Probablement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Blaise.

« Tu as dit que je ne jouerais _probablement_ plus jamais... »

« Max… »

« Non maman ! Il s'agit de _mon_ corps, et de _mon _avenir. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour moi ! Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Blaise soupira encore, qu'est ce qu'il ressemblait à son père dans cet état là !

« Je dois te revoir tout les mois pour faire un examen de contrôle »

« Donc il y a une chance que mes nerfs s'améliorent ? »

« Écoute Max… »

« Est ce qu'il y a une chance ?! » aboya-t-il.

« Ça suffit ! » gronda Drago d'un ton autoritaire.

Max serra les poings et ne répliqua pas.

« Non mon grand. Ta colonne est trop abîmée, excuse moi je n'aurais pas dû employer ce terme » s'excusa Blaise.

Et la nouvelle lui arriva dans la figure plus violemment qu'une gifle. Plus de Quidditch. Jamais. Ce sport, s'était son avenir ! Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de sa vie désormais ? Il n'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé de se diriger vers une voie bien précise au niveau de ses études… et sa mère qui le regardait avec tant de compassion, il en aurait presque vomi ! Maxime ne serait pas Malefoy, s'il supportait la pitié ! Il détourna le regard, dégoûté. Elle n'en pouvait rien évidemment, mais là il avait besoin de digérer la nouvelle. Blaise le comprit très bien d'ailleurs. Il remonta le drap sur ses jambes et sortit de la pièce.

« Tu veux rester seul un moment ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Oui »

« Bien… on reviendra ce soir »

Elle l'embrassa doucement et il se sentit une seconde coupable quand il entendit les tremblements dans la voix de sa mère. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Elle sortit, Drago à sa suite.

« Tu es content n'est ce pas ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Drago se figea sur le pas de la porte. Cassandra en tenue de chambre arriva à sa hauteur et entendit toute la conversation.

« Content ? » demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne fait pas l'innocent papa » railla Max.

« Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?! » s'exclama Drago vraiment choqué.

« Oh je t'en prie ! On s'est assez disputé à ce sujet non ? Tu n'étais pas d'accord pour que je fasse carrière dans ce sport, tu as finalement obtenu gain de cause ! » s'exclama-t-il amèrement.

Drago ouvrait de plus en plus grand les yeux.

« Parce que tu crois que ça me donne _satisfaction_ de te voir dans cet état ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre ta mère et moi ! Nous pensions que tu ne t'en sortirais pas ! Me crois-tu sincèrement capable de me réjouir de cette situation ? Tu crois peut être que je ne préfèrerais pas te voir sur un terrain de Quidditch, plutôt que devoir amener mon fils aux urgences après avoir entendu ses os se briser ? » s'exclama Drago qui montait dans les octaves à chaque fin de phrases.

Max ravala ses larmes, il ne parvenait pas à chasser ce sentiment d'amertume qui le rongeait. Drago n'en menait pas large.

« On en reparlera quand tu te sera calmé » déclara-t-il.

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la chambre, laissant la place à Cassandra qui entra. Il la vit du coin de l'œil et se renfrogna encore.

« Je suis venue voir comment tu allais » dit-elle d'une petite voix hésitante.

« Tu as ta réponse » répondit-il avec humeur.

Cassy resta interdite et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je suis désolée Max… » commença-t-elle, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié ! Tout le monde me dis ça depuis une heure _je suis désolé_, oui et bien ça n'arrangera pas ma situation ! » s'emporta-t-il la faisant sursauter.

Elle ne sut quoi lui répondre et resta plantée là à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Une horrible sensation lui assailli les entrailles, lui donnant la nausée. C'était à cause d'elle s'il en était là aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il avait voulut la venger. Il avait eu raison ce soir là, elle aurait mieux fait de rester à la maison blanche et d'envoyer Sonia. Il n'en serait sûrement pas là. Elle se sentait maintenant affreusement coupable.

« Je… »

« Va-t-en » dit-il simplement.

Elle leva les yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Dans les siens, elle ne vit que colère et rancœur. Elle en fut tellement choquée qu'elle s'enfui de la chambre en courant.

Il attrapa le vase de fleur sur la table de nuit et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur en hurlant.

OoO

Quand Charlène ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda dans un premier temps où elle était. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, comme si elle avait dormis beaucoup trop longtemps. Le temps de s'acclimater à la lumière et elle tourna la tête pour observer l'endroit et compris qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital. Il y avait des fleurs sur une table dans le fond, elle fronça les sourcils et les évènements lui revinrent en tête. La bagarre entre les deux traqueurs au ministère, la fuite, le sort et puis le néant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé et la panique la gagna très rapidement. Elle descendit de son lit et sortit de sa chambre à la recherche de quelqu'un.

« Charlène ? » cette voix lui était familière, mais elle ne la reconnu pas totalement.

Elle se retourna et tomba face à Blaise.

« Bonjour, vous êtes le médecin qui a soigné Jessie » dit-elle.

« Appelle-moi Blaise. Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien… je crois » fit-elle un peu perdue.

« Tu es à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital magique » précisa-t-il.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais t'expliquer, viens je te raccompagne à ta chambre »

Après qu'il l'eu ausculté et qu'il lui eu raconté ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ce sort lancé sur elle et maintenant, Charlène se sentit tout de même rassurée. Elle se promit d'aller voir Max dés qu'elle le pourrait et Cassy aussi.

« Dois-je rester ici même si je vais bien ? »

Blaise hocha la tête.

« C'est ce qu'Hermione, Drago et Harry veulent jusqu'à ce que Max puisse sortir, étant donné qu'ils font les aller retour entre ici et chez eux. L'hôpital est gardé, il ne t'arrivera rien ici. Et puis parfois les effets de la magie sur un moldu peuvent avoir des… répercussions, je voudrais te garder un peu sous surveillance » la rassura-t-il.

« Répercussions ? Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là ? »

« C'est difficile à dire… cela peut avoir des effets secondaires à court ou à long terme, ou bien même rien du tout, j'aimerais juste m'en assurer » dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête tout de même un peu perplexe.

Quelques coups furent frappés et tout deux se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit.

« Ah ! Voila donc le jeune homme qui t'as veillé jusque maintenant, tu en as de la chance » fit Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre avec un sourire pour Hugo qui venait d'entrer.

« Salut » dit-il gaiement en s'approchant.

« Salut. T'es resté tout ce temps ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Et oui »

« Merci » dit-elle timidement.

« Pas de quoi. Comment ça va ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je me sens étonnamment bien pour quelqu'un qui a prit un sort en pleine tête » s'exclama-t-elle le faisant rire.

« Tu aurais pu y rester si je ne t'avais pas amenée à temps. Un moldu ne supporte pas aussi bien qu'un sorciers de tels assauts de magie » dit-il sérieusement cette fois.

Elle eu froid dans le dos.

« C'est toi qui m'a amenée ici ? » s'exclama-t-il à nouveau surprise.

« Euh… oui » rougit-il.

Elle lui sourit.

« Très bien, alors je te dois la vie… que pourrais-je bien faire pour te remercier ? »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Charlène, c'était tout à fait normal » dit-il un peu gêné.

« J'y tiens Hugo »

Le jeune homme eu un rire nerveux et passa une main sur sa nuque.

« Okay. Un déjeuner ? Pour apprendre à refaire connaissance ? » demanda-t-il incertain.

« Ça marche ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse.

« Bien, je vais demander à Blaise si tu as l'autorisation de te rendre à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, j'arrive » dit-il.

Charlène se laissa tomber sur son coussin, un sourire absolument niais collé à son visage sans savoir vraiment la raison.

OoO

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Drago avait l'air… préoccupé. Hermione prit le courrier, le lut et ensuite décrocha le combiné pour appeler Narcissa afin de la tenir au courant de l'évolution de son petit fils.

« Non il n'y a malheureusement pas de solution, c'est trop risqué… » expliquait-elle.

« … »

« Très bien je le lui dirais… oui… d'accord… oui à bientôt, embrassez Jessie pour nous… au revoir » et elle raccrocha.

Drago était assis devant la cheminée. Les décorations de noël étaient toujours accrochées un peu partout, ainsi que le sapin. Un feu crépitait doucement et Drago avait un verre à la main. Il ne disait rien. Hermione n'aimait pas quand il était comme ça, parce qu'il se fermait comme une huître. Ça avait bien failli leur coûter leur mariage et maintenant que cela commençait seulement à s'arranger, elle ne comptait pas le laisser filer entre ses doigts une deuxième fois. Elle s'installa à ses côté et posa sa main sur son avant bras.

« Drago… » chuchota-t-elle.

Mais il ne répondit pas, restant muré dans un silence olympien. Loin de se laisser déstabiliser, elle poursuivit.

« S'il te plaît, parle-moi » insista-t-elle.

Rien. Il continuait de fixer les flammes, en proie à une immense réflexion. Elle, elle le fixait lui, espérant qu'il daigne se livrer. Elle le connaissait jusqu'au bout des ongles. Quand il était contrarié, préoccupé, en colère ou encore triste, elle devait s'armer de patience. C'était une autre mauvaise chose qu'elle devait à son beau père Lucius. Il avait été élevé à rester neutre, toujours impassible, ne jamais parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Avec le temps, cette éducation laissait forcément des traces très nettes et même si avec elle il avait connu l'amitié, l'amour, la douceur, la tendresse et tout ce que le mot _amoureux_ peut vous faire ressentir il y avait encore des choses qui lui échappaient. Elles faisaient partie de lui et elle devait faire avec, elle le savait. Alors elle attendit, patiemment ne le lâchant pas, le fixant sans ciller quand enfin il brisa le silence.

« Mon fils me déteste » dit-il d'une façon tellement douloureuse, que cela lui fit monter le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Oh Drago ! Non ! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Si. J'ai tout gâché Mia, tout. Je t'ai abandonnée alors qu'il vivait en toi, je n'étais pas là quand tu lui as donné la vie, je n'étais pas là à ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots. Je ne l'ai pas vu grandir pendant sept longues années ! Et moi je débarque dans sa vie du jour au lendemain, mais à quoi est ce que je m'attendais ?! Il est tellement proche de toi, que je t'envie parfois. On se dispute sans arrêt, on ne se comprend pas ! Je ne veux que le meilleur pour lui, c'est pour ça que j'aurais voulu qu'il fasse de bonnes études. Je voulais lui ouvrir les yeux sur le monde du sport. Je voulais l'écarter de ce milieu c'est vrai, mais pas comme ça ! » s'étrangla-t-il en tourna vivement sa tête vers elle.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il pleurait ! Réellement, à chaude larmes. Elle aurait tout fait pour cet homme, tout. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans un tel état de détresse. Aussi elle prit son verre de ses mains et grimpa à califourchon sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il entoura sa taille et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou comme un enfant et se laissa aller.

« Je suis un mauvais père » pleura-t-il.

« Ne dis pas ça… chut »

« Bien sûr que si. Je suis tellement mauvais père que mon fils croit même que je suis _content_ qu'il soit dans cet état… s'il savait à quel point j'ai tremblé ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer s'il n'avait pas survécu… c'est mon fils et je l'aime bordel ! Quand va-t-il enfin le comprendre ? » pleura-t-il de plus belle.

« Oh Drago… il le sait, il est juste bouleversé ça va passer » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle caressait ses cheveux et le berçait comme une mère berce un enfant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil et ne le reverrait probablement jamais, en tout cas elle l'espérait parce que ça lui fendait le cœur. Elle se promit d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son fils. Elle ne savait pas que ça le blessait à ce point là, au point de se mettre dans cet état. Sinon elle l'aurait fait bien plus tôt !

« Oh Mia… ne me quitte pas, s'il te plaît… » dit-il en serrant sa petite taille contre lui.

« Je ne vais nulle part… chut… calme toi… »

« Je suis tellement désolé… je ne te ferais plus jamais le moindre mal » dit-il en relevant la tête.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé mon cœur, tout va bien… tout va bien » dit-elle.

Il l'embrassa et elle sentit à travers ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Elle avait bien conscience en ce moment très précis, qu'elle était la seule personne capable de l'anéantir réellement si elle le voulait. S'était déraisonnable même d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point. Mais elle se félicitait, car c'était elle et pas une autre ! Même si ces derniers mois avaient été très difficiles pour eux, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu croire qu'il ne l'aimait plus ! Même sept ans après qu'il soit parti et qu'il croyait qu'elle l'avait trahi, il n'avait aimé personne d'autre qu'elle et elle le ressentit une fois de plus à travers leurs ébats. Jamais elle n'échangerait sa place, pour rien au monde…

OoO

Le déjeuner entre Charlène et Hugo se passa très bien. Ils n'avaient pas énormément changé l'un et l'autres… mis à part le fait qu'elle avait un certain don de voyance et que lui était un sorcier en fin de compte, évidemment. Mais elle se souvenait d'un garçon très souriant, serviable, attentif, séduisant et très charmeur. Elle retrouvait toutes les qualités qui l'avaient séduite.

Il en allait de même pour lui, qui se souvenait d'une jeune fille avec un fort caractère, très jolie, gentille, pétillante et tellement craquante…

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Et voila mademoiselle »

« Merci mon bon monsieur » sourit-elle les yeux plein de malice.

« J'ai passé un très bon moment Charlène, tu n'as pas changé » dit-il.

« À moi aussi ça m'a plu et tu n'as pas changé toi non plus. Tu t'en va ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de déception.

« Oui, je dois aller au ministère. J'ai cours cet après midi » dit-il un peu déçu lui aussi.

« Je repasse ce soir si tu veux ? »

« D'accord »

« Super, à tout à l'heure » dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec ce sourire absolument idiot et décida de rendre visite à son ami quelques chambres plus loin. Elle frappa.

« Entrez » entendit-elle.

Au ton qu'il avait, il n'allait visiblement pas bien.

« Quel accueil chaleureux ! » ironisa-t-elle en entrant.

Max la regarda et son visage s'adoucit ostensiblement quand il la vit. Il alla même jusqu'à lui sourire.

« Salut Charlène » souffla-t-il.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« Blaise m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère et aussi les conséquences que ces fractures provoquent pour ton avenir, si tu as besoin de parler… » dit-elle naturellement.

Elle n'avait pas dit _je suis désolée_ et même s'il elle l'avait dit il n'était pas sûre d'avoir pu se mettre en colère contre elle.

« C'est sympa merci, mais ça ira. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps » dit-il doucement.

« Je vois… »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi je suis en pleine forme ! Blaise veut me garder en observation pour des éventuels effets secondaire du sort puisque je suis une moldue et aussi pour ma propre sécurité, mais à part ça, ça va »

« Tu en vois de dures depuis que tu nous connaît » fit remarquer Max.

« Ouais. Mais si je ne vous avais pas, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est »

« Peut être bien. Mais j'imagine que ta famille te manque »

Elle haussa les épaules et baissa quelques secondes la tête.

« Oui. Mais je me sens en sécurité avec vous et tant que ce malade courra, je ne veux pas qu'il en soit autrement » dit-elle.

« Je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance Charlène, vraiment » dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

Cette jeune fille pour qui il ne ressentait que de l'affection, avait le don de lui faire voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Son calme et son empathie canalisait sa mauvaise humeur et il se sentait un peu apaisé en sa présence.

« Mais il en va de même pour moi ! »

Ils se sourirent.

« T'as envie de te dégourdir les jambes ? »

« Blaise à dit _d'ici quelques heures_ donc j'imagine que j'en ai le droit » répondit-il.

« On ne peut pas sortir, mais je prendrais bien un bol d'air moi… » fit-elle songeuse.

« Il y a un jardin magique, je sais où il est »

« Bien ! Emmène-moi alors ! Je vais te chercher des béquilles » fit-elle avec bonne humeur.

Cette jeune fille était un vrai rayon de soleil ! Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec des béquilles et accompagnée de Blaise.

« Je vais t'aider à te lever, si ça ne va pas j'irais chercher un fauteuil » dit-il.

Max hocha la tête. Prudemment il s'assit sur son lit et Blaise l'aida à se mettre sur pied.

« Ça va ? »

« Ça va » confirma le jeune homme.

Charlène lui tendit les béquilles l'une après l'autre. Il prit appui dessus et marcha jusque la porte.

« Ça va toujours ? »

« Oui Blaise merci »

« Bien, vas y doucement pas d'effort inutile mon grand » conseilla le métis.

« C'est noté… Blaise ? »

« Oui ? »

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure » grimaça Max.

Blaise lui sourit.

« T'en fait pas pour ça, j'ai vu pire avec ta mère » dit-il avec un clin d'œil le faisant rire.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers le jardin magique au rythme de Max qui faisait son possible pour avancer.

« Tu as mal ? » s'enquit Charlène.

« Un peu » avoua-t-il.

« Tu veux faire une pause ? » proposa-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

« Le jardin est juste là » dit-il en désignant une porte au fond du couloir.

« Si t'avais été une fille et moi un garçon, je t'aurais porté jusque la » rigola-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Charlène lui tint la porte en lui faisant un signe de la main galant pour passer. Max sourit et rentra dans son jeu en inclinant la tête et entra. La porte se referma derrière eux et Charlène fut éblouie par un rayon de soleil. Elle mit sa main pour protéger ses yeux et se rendit compte de l'étendue de ce fameux terrain de nature. Tout était magique ici bien sûr, puisque dehors il neigeait encore… mais ici, elle se serait presque crue en été ! Il y avait des oiseaux, des papillons, des abeilles, des fleurs, des arbres, de l'herbe, des bancs…. Un ciel bleu et du soleil.

« Un kiosque ! » s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

« Il y a un banc dessous je ne serais pas contre une pause assise » dit-il.

Mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un sous le kiosque. Un couple.

« Cassy ! » fit joyeusement Charlène.

Celle-ci assise sur les genoux de Thomas se retourna et sourit.

« Bonjour Charlène ! Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer son ami derrière, ses yeux s'assombrirent mais elle garda la face et continua de sourire.

« Bien ! Je vais très bien… on l'a tous échappé belle » répondit-elle.

« Malefoy »

« Semerson »

Les deux garçons se dirent bonjour d'un signe de tête, Cassandra leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? » proposa poliment Cassy.

Charlène accepta tout de suite.

« Merci, je vais faire un tour » se renfrogna le blond.

La jeune moldue fut pour le coup surprise, que lui prenait-il ? Thomas avait l'air satisfait de cette sage décision et Cassy avait une tête lasse.

« Vous m'excusez ? » demanda Charlène un peu mal à l'aise.

Cassy hocha la tête et soupira alors qu'elle le rejoignait.

« C'est quoi son problème ? » demanda Thomas avec humeur.

« Laisse le… il vient d'apprendre il y a quelques heures à peine qu'il ne jouera jamais plus au Quidditch. Il a du mal à l'encaisser c'est tout » dit-elle.

« Pourtant il semble tout à fait normal avec elle ! » dit-il en les montrant de la tête.

Effectivement, Charlène tenait sa béquille droite et Max la tenait par l'épaule pour s'appuyer et il lui sourit, avant de lui embrasser la joue. Cassy détourna les yeux et se mordit fort les joues, elle devait se ressaisir.

« Si elle peut lui remonter le moral alors tant mieux » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cassy, tu me cache quelque chose » s'exclama-t-il.

« On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose que de Maxime Malefoy ! C'est quoi ton problème Thomas ? » s'emporta-t-elle soudain.

« Bon d'accord à voir ton comportement, il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui pendant les vacances ! Vous avez couché ensemble ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! » rougit-elle.

« Alors quoi ? »

Ce n'était pas bon ça, il la connaissait de mieux en mieux. N'était-ce pas la le signe qu'il l'aimait réellement ? Probablement. Dans tout les cas c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle lui avoua ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis Noël.

« On s'est embrassé » souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête sur ses mains.

Il rit d'un rire nerveux.

« Nous y voila » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

« Très bien, alors explique-moi » s'exclama-t-il la colère grondant dans chaque intonation.

« Le soir du réveillon du nouvel an, j'ai mit les choses au clair. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait passé son tour, que je n'étais pas un jouet, que tu m'aimais et que je t'aimais en retour et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Je lui ai dit de ne jamais recommencer et il l'a accepté. J'imagine que maintenant, c'est ce qu'il fait : prendre ses distances »

« Ça m'en fait une belle jambe ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant, tremblant de rage.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

« Ça n'a aucune importance » dit-elle.

Il rit encore.

« Oh Cassy bien sûr que si ça en a et tu le sais ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais ce que tu ressens pour ce type, je l'ai toujours su et j'ai accepté cet état de fait le soir où j'ai décidé de te séduire et te conquérir Cassandra. Je ne pensais simplement pas que tu me rendrais les choses difficiles »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Thomas s'il te plaît, ne te fâche pas »

« J'ai besoin d'air » dit-il en attrapant sa veste.

« Mais où tu vas ? »

« Faire un tour » dit-il.

« Thomas s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas » pleura-t-elle paniquée.

Elle avait peur qu'il la quitte. Réellement. Finalement elle devait tenir à lui bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir Cassy » soupira-t-il.

« Je t'aime Thomas, n'est ce pas le plus important ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça »

« Bien sûr que si ! Alors ça y est, au moindre petit problème tu baisse les bras ? N'as-tu pas dit que tu te battrais pour gagner mon cœur ? Et maintenant que tu l'as tout entier, tu vas le piétiner ? Le briser ? On a fait l'amour, je ne fais pas ça avec tout mes petits copains ! ne fait pas ça… » supplia-t-elle.

« Pas tout entier non » dit-il en tournant les talons.

Et il la planta là, au milieu du kiosque.

« Thomas… » fit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

OoO

Cassy attendit le retour de Thomas toute l'après midi. Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, elle se redressa dans son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle fut quelque peu déçue de voir entrer Victoire tout sourire.

« Et bien, quel accueil ! » ironisa la rousse.

« Désolé… je suis contente de te voir » se força-t-elle à sourire.

Victoire fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Cassy grimaça et tritura ses mains. Elle entreprit de raconter à son amie, la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Thomas.

« Il t'as _encore_ embrassée ?! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Comment ça _encore _? Tu étais au courant pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? » s'exclama Cassandra.

La jeune Weasley rougit.

« Je l'avais deviné. Et je l'avais averti de ne pas jouer avec toi » se renfrogna-t-elle.

« Tu es chou, mais je suis une grande fille » sourit Cassy.

« Ouais ! Et regarde où tu en es ! » railla-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que Cassandra changeait de mine.

« Excuse moi… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Ça va lui passer »

« Je ne sais pas » fit la blonde incertaine.

« Cassy… il est dingue de toi ! Crois moi, il ne te quittera pas »

« J'ai définitivement tiré un trait sur Max »

« C'est faux et nous le savons toutes les deux. Disons que tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui partage tes sentiments et tu dois t'accrocher à ça pour passer à autre chose »

« J'aime Thomas. Vraiment » renchérit la blonde.

Elle releva les yeux et Victoire comprit qu'elle était sincère. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous l'avez fait ! » s'exclama-t-elle surexcitée.

Cassandra s'empourpra et sourit.

« Raconte ! »

« Vic' ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

« On dirait une… »

« Une ? »

« Tu es vraiment incroyable ! » elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Verrouillant la porte et insonorisant la pièce, elle entreprit de se confier à sa meilleure amie. Elles ne virent pas le temps passer et Victoire s'horrifia de l'heure.

« Mince ! Mamy va se faire un sang d'encre ! Et je n'ai même pas été rendre visite à ce qui me sert de meilleur ami »

« Tu couche chez Molly ? »

« Oui papa m'a donné carte blanche pour le reste des vacances, je suis venue ave Teddy »

« J'imagine qu'il est passé voir Max… fais lui un bisou pour moi » demanda Cassy.

« On repassera demain… et repose toi ! Tu as une mine affreuse »

« Merci » railla-t-elle.

Victoire lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir.

Elle arpenta le couloir à la recherche de son ami pour rentrer. Quand elle arriva à l'accueil, elle sourit mais se ravisa bien vite en se cachant à l'angle du couloir.

« Mary' ? »

Surprise, la jeune fille en question se retourna.

« Ted ? »

« Salut » sourit celui-ci.

« Mais… qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Tu as entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère ? Max a un peu chargé et Cassy aussi… ils sont hospitalisés je suis venu leur rendre visite et toi ? Tout va bien ? »

« Moi ? Oh oui, oui. Je suis venue rendre visite à quelqu'un moi aussi »

« Alors ces vacances ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Pas aussi trépidantes que les tiennes »

Il sourit un peu gêné. Tout d'un coup, l'ambiance s'alourdit un peu entre les deux adolescents. Chacun pensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avant les vacances et ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder la chose. Finalement, Ted se lança.

« Tu sais, au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé le soir avant les vacances… » commença-t-il.

Elle rougit et Victoire fronça les sourcils cachée derrière le mur.

« Oh ça » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'avait plus l'air de la fille sûre d'elle tout à coup.

« Oui » sourit-il nerveux.

« Laisse tomber, c'était idiot. Je dois y aller » dit-elle précipitamment.

Teddy écarquilla les yeux, prit au dépourvu. Il fit ce qui lui passa par la tête et la retint par le poignet. Elle posa ses yeux sur sa main et les releva vers lui. Des fourmillements lui parcoururent le bas du ventre.

« C'était loin d'être idiot… c'était même très agréable » murmura-t-il sincèrement.

Elle ne répondit pas subjuguée par ses yeux et elle rougit encore.

« C'est juste que tu m'as prit au dépourvu et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le savourer » rit-il.

Elle sourit un peu honteuse.

« J'avais peur de ta réaction j'ai agit sans réfléchir » avoua-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais arrêter de penser plus souvent » susurra-t-il en l'attirant à lui pour un baiser passionné.

Victoire rata un battement et sentit un lourd poids tomber dans son estomac. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, alors qu'elle observait son ex petit ami dont elle était bien entendu encore éperdument amoureuse, embrasser une autre fille. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle décida d'agir et sortit de sa cachette, se postant derrière le couple enlacé, les bras croisés. Elle se racla la gorge.

Surprise, Maryline se détacha de lui précipitamment, les joues rouges, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle le regarda une seconde ébranlée et ses yeux se tournèrent vers le regard noir de Victoire.

« Mamy va s'inquiéter on doit y aller Ted » fit-elle avec humeur.

« Tu vois, voila ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire l'autre soir… c'est tout de même mieux non ? » sourit-il en ignorant son amie.

Trop abasourdie pour pouvoir parler, Maryline hocha simplement la tête.

« On se voit dans quelque jours pour la rentrée » dit-il avant de la lâcher.

Et il partit avec son amie, laissant la jeune fille encore retournée d'un pareil baiser, au milieu du couloir.

OoO

Ce soir là, Max se sentait un peu fatigué. Il avait beaucoup marché, malgré les avertissements de Blaise. Puis pour finir, avait dû se résigner à l'écouter et était partit se reposer dans sa chambre. L'après midi passée avec Charlène lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, maintenant il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir. Pourtant, cet espoir s'envola quand il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

Quand il vit entrer son père, seul et l'air un peu abattu, il fut prit de remord. Il pouvait agir de façon tellement stupide parfois avec Drago.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Drago d'une voix rauque.

Il avait l'air comme d'habitude, impassible.

« Ça va, je suis allé me promener avec Charlène cette après midi. Ça m'a fait du bien, mais c'était épuisant » avoua-t-il.

Drago hocha la tête.

« D'ici quelques jours, tu pourras remarcher sans béquilles et tu rentreras à l'école en même temps que tout le monde. Blaise m'a dit que tu aurais une potion fortifiante à prendre tout les matins pendant trois mois et que tu devrais faire attention, mais au vu des progrès que tu as déjà fait, il ne s'inquiète pas pour toi si tu reste raisonnable » dit-il.

Max grimaça. L'avait-il vraiment blessé à ce point ? Il parlait d'un ton monocorde, distant. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Où est maman ? »

« Elle est allée voir Jessie. Grand-mère viendra demain avec Patrick, on doit parler » annonça-t-il.

Le jeune homme se tassa légèrement dans son lit. Il avait raison et il prit les devant.

« Je suis désolé papa. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça » s'excusa-t-il prenant Drago au dépourvut.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû non. Mais je comprends que tu l'aies fait » avoua l'ancien Serpentard prenant à son tour son fils au dépourvut.

« Je t'ai beaucoup trop mit la pression concernant ce sport et ce n'était pas judicieux. C'est ta vie et ton avenir, c'est à toi de le choisir et non à moi. Malheureusement je l'ai comprit trop tard. Crois-moi mon fils, si je pouvais te donner ma colonne et prendre la tienne pour que tu puisses faire carrière, je le ferais sans hésiter ! » Max fut choqué de voir les yeux de son père aussi rouge.

Drago ne pleurait jamais.

« Je sais. C'était injuste et méchant, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je te demande pardon papa » fit-il sincèrement.

Drago attira son fils à lui pour une rare étreinte père/fils dont ils avaient besoin tout les deux.

« À partir de maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on se parle toi et moi. Tu es mon fils et tu peux compter sur moi d'accord ? »

Max se recula, regardant son père.

« Okay papa, okay… » il le serra à nouveau brièvement dans ses bras.

« Justement je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important »

« Je t'écoute »

« J'aimerais que ça reste entre nous, ne mets maman au courant que si tu n'as pas le choix »

« Si ça concerne notre travail… » commença Drago.

« Ça concerne Cassy et… Thomas. Quand j'étais dans la salle des prophéties, j'ai vu quelque chose » annonça Max.

Il raconta donc à son père avoir vu une boule argentée concernant Cassy et Thomas.

« Une prophétie ? »

Max hocha la tête.

« Écoute, je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, mais je ne lui fait pas confiance ce type est louche. Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même mais, est ce que tu pourrais te renseigner sur lui ? » demanda Max.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire »

« Merci papa. Tu me tiendras au courant ? »

Le cœur de Drago se gonfla de reconnaissance. Le premier vrai secret que son fils partageait avec lui ! Il se confiait toujours à sa mère et pour une fois, il décidait de lui faire confiance ! Il n'allait certainement pas louper cette chance.

« Oui. Je dois quand même t'avertir que si ce que nous découvrons va trop loin, je serais obligé d'en parler à ta mère »

« Je sais. Mais tant que tu peux l'éviter, évite-le. S'il te plaît »

« Très bien. Il faut que j'y aille, je repasserai demain, je vais rejoindre maman »

« Fais un bisou à Jessie »

« Je n'y manquerais pas »

« Papa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire, mais je suis content que maman et toi soyez réconciliés »

Drago décela de l'angoisse dans la voix de son fils. Et l'image fugace de son petit garçon de sept ans en mal de son papa lui revint en tête. Voila donc la crainte que son fils avait : que lui et Hermione se séparent.

« Je ne vous abandonnerais plus jamais » dit-il simplement.

Il sourit, embrassa son fils et sortit de la chambre. Max quant à lui se sentait soulagé d'un poids, au moins il n'était plus tout seul dans la confidence.

OoO

_« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Cassandra »_

_« Je t'aime » _

_Le noir…_

_« Et s'ils apprennent pour nous ? »_

_« Je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal »_

_« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir »_

_Le noir…_

_« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas » _

_« Cassy… ils sont au courant »_

_« Comment on-t-ils su ? » _

_« Tu dois fuir ! »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Il le faut Cassy ! »_

_« Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi »_

_Le noir…_

_Le brouillard englouti la ville, elle court à en perdre haleine. Derrière elle au loin, elle aperçoit les points lumineux qui sont en fait des torches._

_Le noir…_

_Le décor change et elle revoit le traqueur qui la tient à sa merci. Sa voix de psychopathe lorsqu'il lui chuchote ces mots : « tu nous sauveras tous Cassandra Holhund… »_

_La terreur lorsqu'elle sent son âme lui échapper…_

_Un rire démoniaque, des murmures._

_« Il ne veut que ton corps »_

_Des yeux verts incandescents._

_« Tu nous sauveras tous… » _

_Le noir…_

_Des gens qui crient à la honte, qui montrent du doigt en appelant à la mort, désignant la traîtrise…_

_« Traînée ! Immonde catin ! » _

_Le noir…_

_« Non ! Pitié ! » _

_Une torche enflammée, la terreur dans ses yeux et l'horrible cri de douleur quand les flammes l'engloutissent toute entière sur le bûcher._

Cri qui se meurt dans sa gorge au moment même où elle se redresse dans son lit d'hôpital, en sueur, la respiration saccadée. Les yeux agrandis de terreur, il fait noir et elle n'y voit rien. Lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule, elle hurle et gifle son propriétaire avec force.

« Doucement… » murmura une voix.

« Thomas ? »

Sans le voir, elle se jeta à son cou et le serra avec force. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte afin de la rassurer. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment un simple rêve pouvait la bouleverser à ce point.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve… » dit-il.

Elle pleurait silencieusement.

« J'ai eu tellement peur que tu me quitte » laissa-t-elle échapper sans s'en rendre compte.

Agréablement surpris par cette phrase, il esquissa un sourire.

« J'en suis incapable » murmura-t-il comme un aveu douloureux.

Elle se redressa pour le regarder dans l'obscurité et ne vit que l'ombre, la forme de son visage.

« Je t'aime toi… »

« Je sais » répondit-il.

« Max fera toujours partie de ma vie c'est vrai, mais c'est avec toi que je veux être. Tu m'aime, tu es gentil, doux, attentionné… je… c'est avec toi que je veux être » dit-elle ne trouvant pas les mots, encore trop bouleversée par ce rêve.

« Je t'aime bien plus encore » dit-il.

« Je sais. Te faire du mal est la dernière chose que je veuille Thomas. Je suis désolée » dit-elle en ponctuant ce mot d'un baiser.

« Cassy… »

« Tellement désolée… » dit-elle en l'embrassant encore.

Et il s'abandonna encore une fois à cette fille qui faisait chavirer son cœur, remettant à plus tard la discussion qu'il s'était promit d'avoir. De toute façon, il avait sa réponse. Il était à elle, elle était à lui. Maxime Malefoy n'aurait plus qu'à bien se tenir, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

_Si je manquais de ta peau  
Contre la mienne  
Contre la mienne  
Si je manquais de ta peau  
Sûr je perdrais gout à la vie  
Sûr je mettrais fin à mes nuits_

À suivre

* * *

Et voila ! On devrait commencer à en apprendre davantage sur la prophétie qui lie Thomas et Cassy et également sur le jeune homme :-) la relation entre Drago et son fils me tenait très à cœur, il était temps qu'ils mettent un peu les choses à plat ! L'amour grandissant entre Thomas et Cassy est tellement touchant je trouve ^^ Et Victoire… pauvre Victoire… bref, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu ! Désolé pour le temps d'attente, vraiment… je fais comme je peux je vous promets ! des questions ? Des avis ? je les attends avec impatience ! Dans le prochain chapitre, je pense que l'on va savoir ce qu'il en est du côté traqueur… à bientôt ! et merci de continuer à me suivre malgré mon manque de présence régulière

Gros bisou ! Laissez une petite trace :-D

Jess

PS : les paroles de la chanson concernent Hermione et Drago, mais aussi Thomas et Cassandra.


End file.
